Bunaíodh de Luíonn
by fUnKyToEs
Summary: Naruto returns after two years to find a changed world. A mission to the Sound Village proves to be more than just rescuing one lost friend. In a world where the inception of lies clouds all hope and reason, will the speaker of truth be heard?
1. Return: Chapter 1

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return _Chapter 1_

WORD COUNT: 5, 510 words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS OUT! Thanks to all of your support! and thanks to BattyKatt for editing this for me! Also… forgive me for the cliché title, but I just _had_ to do it… the temptation was too great XD

For those of you who may not know, this is the sequel to my fan fiction "Truthspeaker". Although I do suggest that you read the "Truthspeaker" first (you can access it via my homepage), although it is not necessary. The important earlier events that you need to know will be explained in the first three or four chapters, so it may be confusing at first but I'm sure you'll get a handle on what's happening (my stories aren't that complicated )

Ahh… I'm so scared… this feels like giving a speech when you hate public speaking…

Anyway, without any ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Truthspeaker's Sequel, _Bunaíodh de Luíonn _or _Inception of Lies. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_It had happened so fast that Naruto couldn't even blink. As Sasuke ran towards him, the Chidori blazing and shattering the air around his hands, his foot slipped ever so slightly, causing part of the Chidori to hiss angrily away from them._

_If she had screamed—he could have gotten her—but she didn't do anything. It was only when Sasuke was gone, diving over the cliff's edge and screaming Grace's name that Naruto realized what had happened._

_He was at the cliff in an instant. What he saw made his heart stop. _

_Naruto had seen people hurt—he had seen people killed—but he had never seen something like this—not to someone he truly cared about. _

_He landed on the rock bank, staring, unable to tear his eyes away. Sasuke was rocking her in his arms, muttering something that Naruto couldn't understand._

_Naruto wanted to die._

_He just stood there—he wanted to go—and wanted to hold Grace—but he wanted to run away more than anything. He wanted to be away from here._

_Away from the guilt._

_He heard a snapping sound and saw Sasuke throw something, causing it shatter against the rocks. It was small and glinted. The diversion released him, and he felt a scream threatened his lips—but he found he didn't have a voice. Instead, he walked over to the objects that were thrown and picked it up, rolling the stones around with his fingers._

_It was Grace's necklace; the one that Tsunade had given her._

_It was then that Naruto felt the anguish wash over him. _

_His misery was short lived._

_He had mere moments to prepare for the fight…_

…_A fight that would lose him another friend. _

Naruto opened his eyes, looking up at the dark night sky through blurred vision. He quickly wiped the tears away, not wanting Jiraiya to see them.

"You okay, kid?"

Naruto turned on his side. "Yeah," he said.

There was silence and he heard Jiraiya shift from his place a few feet away from Naruto. "Was it that dream again?"

Naruto didn't say anything, his silence Jiraiya's answer.

"Try to get some sleep," Jiraiya told him, reaching over the distance between them to hit Naruto gently on the head. Naruto nodded. He needed to sleep.

They had a long journey ahead of them.

"Are you ready for this?"

The young red haired man looked up to see his older brother step onto the balcony. There was a strong breeze, but that was to be expected in a land named for it. The wind picked and played at the loose robes he wore. It was completely unlike his usual garb, and it reminded him of what was about to come to pass. How different his life will be in a matter of a few hours.

"Yes." Gaara said smoothly, nodding.

Kankuro grinned, "You've worked hard for this day, lil' bro, I'm proud of you."

Gaara nodded, the motion barely visible, before returning his eyes to the rising sun. Anytime now.

"Don't get all _teary_ on us, Kankuro," A young woman said from above, landing next to her brothers. "Crybabies put shame to the title ninja."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, says the person who's always eyeing—_ow_," he exclaimed, rubbing his head after it received a substantial beating from the butt of Tamari's fan. "What was that for?"

"The two of you should stop fighting," Gaara said, his back still turned towards them.

His two older siblings halted in their banter sheepishly. "Of course, Gaa—Lord Kazekage." Temari said.

"That's right," Kankuro grinned, "We're going to be calling you _that_ from now on, _Lord Kazekage_." He spoke the word teasingly, emphasizing it almost dramatically. It seemed strange, that it was Gaara who was becoming Kazekage. This boy, whom had only three years ago caused the heart of this village to cower in fear of itself, now held its hopes and dreams. The people of this village trusted him—he was out of all the contestants by far the most popular choice. Sure, Kankuro doubted that within every civilian and ninja's heart there still lay fear of Gaara's power, but it seemed that, at least little bit by little bit, they were started to trust him.

A small smile traced the corners of Gaara's mouth. "Two hours yet." He said, returning his gaze to the red sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She closed her eyes, focusing, and attempted not to lose her mind. Why did her teammates have to be such idiots? Barely forty minutes into their training and already it's come to _this_.

Lee and Neji stood facing each other, both unblinking in a long and intense staring competition. Of course, Lee had managed to tape his eyelids open and was pulling the lower lid away from his eye, which caused him to look suspiciously more like a zombie than usual. Neji, on the other hand, had a rather annoyed and disinterested look, his arms folded across his chest.

Why Lee decided to have a staring contest with a _Hyuuga_ was beyond Tenten; the clan was known for their rather unnerving, unwavering stares. And she knew first hand, after all, the few times she had gone to Hyuuga compound had soon dwindled to zero after she was introduced to his uncle. She didn't think that they _blinked_, let alone could do anything but glare. Of course, Hinata was different. Tenten doubted that Hinata even knew _how_ to glare, or if she would be able to be bold enough _to_ actually glare at someone.

Tenten sighed. "Since the two of you are otherwise occupied, I'm going to head back to the village, if you don't mind."

She stepped forward, walking between them and breaking their eye contact.

Within seconds Lee let out a howl, both from the misery of losing and from the pain of trying to blink when his eyelids were taped open. Tenten ignored his howling, knowing that his pain was self-serving and that, well, if _that_ didn't teach him the folly of his ways, what would? Not that it _could_ teach him, the stubborn little… Tenten sighed. Why was she 'blessed' with such incredibly stubborn teammates?

"I'll go as well," Neji said, also ignoring Lee's outbursts and following her. "This training session was rather disappointing." A jab at Lee.

"It takes two people to have a staring contest," Tenten muttered. _Unless that person is a Hyuuga and is too proud to _not_ participate. Of which Neji is both. Unfortunately. _"I'm hungry—I'm going to that restaurant—" She paused, thinking. She was in a rather foul mood after the disappointing training session, and felt somewhat rebellious. She didn't think it was fair that she was the only one that was in an irritated mood. "I'm going to that restaurant that banned us." Knowing that she could annoy anyone without actually having to do something stupid or destructive, the staff of that particular restaurant would be peeved by her presence alone.

"If I recall correctly, you were one of the ninja that got _all_ ninja banned from that particular restaurant," Neji pointed out.

"My impersonation of a waitress that caused them much grief and monetary losses had nothing to do with it," Tenten sniffed. "It was all…." She trailed off, suddenly changing her mind, "Well, I'm not allowed so I might as well just go with Sakura to some other place."

"That's—"

"YOU GUYS!"

They glanced behind them to see Lee hurrying over to them. He was still holding onto his eyelids, and miraculously managed to dodge the logs that littered the path, which were no thanks to Guy-sensei's training session yesterday.

"You left me alone back there! What if my eyeballs had fallen out?"

"Then it would have been your own fault—you who cheats in a staring contest," Neji said before turning around and continuing to walk towards the village. Tenten scowled. She left the training area to get _away_ from their bickering. Just her luck that they decided to follow her and bring their bickering with them. She knew she should be used to it, she did. She _really_ did.

That didn't keep her from getting pissed off from time to time.

Lee's face turned beet red. "It's not cheating! The rules set down by Guy-sensei are that either person is allowed to use any means as long as they don't touch each other!"

"Another reason to call it cheating—sensei came up with it," Neji said.

Tenten flinched. "You just _had—_"

"What did you just say!" Lee exploded, "Guy-sensei is no cheater! How DARE you even suggest such a imposturous idea!"

Neji stopped to turn his head and smirk at Lee. "What are you going to do about it? _Cheater_."

Tenten's eyebrows twitched. She had to get away from these _boys_ while she had the chance. She didn't exactly want to get caught in the crossfire's of another competition.

"Well, what about Tenten?" Inquired Lee, "What's your opinion of this?"

The two boys turned to look at her….

…but Tenten had mysteriously vanished.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

"Man—what a great day for training, right Akamaru?" Kiba shouted gleefully at the blue sky above them. The large dog barked his agreement.

"That's… that's true…" Hinata mumbled, also smiling.

"Make sure to drink enough water," Shino pointed out. "You don't want to get dehydrated."

"Right…" Hinata agreed. "In this… sort of daylight it wouldn't be hard to get dehydrated…"

"Bah—that's just for wimps," Kiba snorted. "People like me don't _need_ water."

"Says the idiot who collapsed during our last mission to prove that point." Shino said.

Kiba's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Dude, when I say I don't need water I _mean_ I don't need water."

"You two…" Hinata mumbled. "I think…" She trailed off, gazing off to the side as she saw Tenten storm away from the training grounds. "Look, there's Tenten."

Kiba glanced over and blinked. "Oh yeah—just her though. You think Lee and Neji are over there?"

"M—maybe…" Hinata said quietly.

Kiba glanced at her and grinned. "Don't worry—If Neji gives you any grief I'll kick his ass!"

"Or—like last time—you'll get your ass kicked," Shino said smoothly.

"You're really starting to piss me off did you know that?" Kiba started. "Why the hell—"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT—" The loud voice was cut off by a large thudding sound, and the three ninja saw what looked like a few tops of trees disappear.

"That voice belongs to Lee…" Shino said. "I assume that Neji is also responsible for the destruction of two more trees."

"The trees in this area sure do take a blow from that team," Kiba noted. "You know, I think Guy-Sensei destroys a few trees a day as a hobby."

"It's sad…" Hinata mumbled. "I wish people would stop being so destructive…"

"Tell that to _them_…" Kiba grumbled. "Guy-sensei's a stick in the mud when it comes to stuff like that. I mean, he acts all compassionate about nature and youth and yet, like I said, he'll knock down a tree with one kick as if it's nothing…"

The three rounded a corner and came face to face with Lee and Neji, who were staring at each other stubbornly.

"Hey—what are you doing?" Kiba asked, stretching his arms. "Do you guys wanna train with—"

"Not now, my fine canine friend," Lee interjected. "This is a matter of life and death, of pride, of—"

"You're the most idiotic excuse of a ninja I've ever seen," Neji interrupted. "When will you just admit that you have—"

"Don't change the subject!" Lee shouted angrily.

Neji's eye twitched irritably.

"You _know_ Guy-sensei is the best sensei in the world—the best _ninja_ in the world! How _dare_ you even _suggest_ that he's a cheater at staring contests!"

Hinata, Shino and Kiba stared at the two in disbelief. "_That's_ what you're fighting about?" Kiba asked, aghast. "Seriously?"

"It shocks me as well," Neji muttered.

"Don't act so… so… high and mighty!" Lee said finally. "You _know—_"

"Ok, look, I know you guys can't be within ten miles of each other and not fight but seriously, man, we're here to train and if you're not going to that then can you just—"

The two older ninja ignored him, still glaring at each other, as they continuing their bickering banter.

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed. "Man…" he growled. "This is _really_ starting to _piss_ me off!"

"Wait—Kiba…" Hinata started, startled. "Don't do anything rash please—"

She spoke too late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten sighed as she slipped through the entrance of HQ. Somehow-don't ask her _quite _how- she had managed to slip away from her irritating cell-mates. Why couldn't they be normal and learn to get along? Although, now that she thought about it, most of the teams had problems with their male components. She rolled her eyes. Just more proof that womankind is the more evolved and superior species.

She quickly walked up the stairs, heading for the Hokage's office. Hopefully Sakura would be around—she'd like to be able to go to lunch with her. She was just hoping Sakura wasn't training at the moment. The girl has been entirely devoted to her training as a student to Lady Tsunade, training her medical ninjutsu and other things that Tenten truly didn't understand. Every once in a while Sakura would invite her to join in her training, mainly because Lady Tsunade wanted every team to have at least one member that, if not a medical ninja by training, had at least some training necessary for minor wounds and injuries. It made sense, Tenten had to admit, but she had no skills for it personally. Although, as Sakura pointed out, Tenten was skilled with using the scalpel and other tools, thanks to her own expertise in weapons.

She stopped at the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tenten opened the door and peeked through, peering at the lady sitting at the next at the opposite end of the room. She apparently caught the Hokage at a bad time. She must have just woken up from a nap. The woman was blinking rapidly and was attempting to wipe drool off her cheek without looking conspicuous. "Excuse me Lady Fifth, do you know where Sakura is at the moment?" Tenten asked, hoping the woman would at least know that.

"Tenten?"

Tenten stood up straight and looked behind her, smiling as she saw Sakura walk down the hallway towards her. "Hi Sakura" she said, nodding towards Lady Tsunade as she closed to the door, leaving the woman to get as much naptime as possible before Shizune returned from a mission. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Sakura stretched a little, grinning at her, "Sure, I just finished my morning chores, so I have some free time now. Where do you want to go?"

"That new barbecue restaurant that Chōji was talking about the other day, obsessively, sounds like it'd be good," Tenten suggested. "Want to go check it out?"

"Sure," Sakura replied. "Let me just go get my stuff and then we can go."

The two walked out of the building a few minutes later, blinking in the bright sun. "I'm surprised," Sakura began. "I thought your training usually lasted longer than this."

"Well—_some_ people who are under the disillusion that they are ninja decided to have a staring contest," Tenten said bitterly. Deciding that rant to her friend of the horrible circumstances in which she has lived with for the past years.

"Ah—those two, yeah…" Sakura thought out loud. "They're turning into Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me," she muttered. "I think—This restaurant here—I think that I'll go insane if I have to deal with them anymore," she told Sakura as they walked into the restaurant.

The waitress showed them to a booth, and the two girls slid in, making themselves comfortable.

Tenten peered around the edge of the booth. "It looks like it's getting busy—too bad for Shikamaru's team—they were going to come after they finish their mission today."

Sakura snickered. "I bet Chōji will push some people out of the way to get in."

"Probably," Tenten laughed.

"So, besides having two insane idiots on your team, how's life?" Sakura asked, taking a moment to thank the waitress as she handed them two glasses of water. Sakura took a sip from one before continuing. "Have you had any missions lately?"

Tenten sighed. "Yeah—Guy-sensei keeps volunteering us for anything that tugs at his heart—which means half the time we aren't even _paid_."

"That sucks. I haven't been on too many missions—I've been too busy with my training." Sakura sighed. "Which means that I haven't had much spare money to go shopping—but luckily I don't have to pay rent like a lot of people, because I still live with my parents. But still… training is pretty hard lately—I've been getting into the complicated stuff, like surgery and chakra fusions. Lady Tsunade says that I'll be able to up my pay because of the training, though, when I do go on missions."

"That would be ideal," Tenten chuckled. "By the way, how _has_ your training been?"

Sakura shuddered. "I'd…rather you not ask me that," she stammered nervously.

Tenten got the message and promptly silenced herself.

"OI—no dogs allowed—"

"Shut up you old geezer—Sakura!"

The two kunoichi looked up in surprise to see a boy run towards them, a dog following close behind. "Konohamaru," Sakura began, startled, "What are you doing here? Um, and that guy is right; no dogs allowed."

Bingley sneezed in indignation, sitting down hard as Konohamaru stopped abruptly in front of their both. He was breathing heavily and looked extremely excited about something. "That's not what's important right now!" Konohamaru exclaimed, bursting with energy. "Didn't you hear the news?"

"What news?" Sakura asked.

"Well—really?" Konohamaru stammered in a surprised tone, looking at her in disbelief, "I thought the Old Hag woulda' told you."

"Well I _obviously_ don't know since I just asked you what it is," Sakura muttered, gritting her teeth and resisting the urge to send the boy flying across the restaurant. But that would cause problems and unwanted expenses—not to mention the restaurant might add its name to the ever growing list of places where ninja are banned.

"Well, the news is—_what_?" he asked, turning and glaring at the dog next to him with exasperation. Bingley shifted and whined at him. "What do you want? You have to be clearer than that—I can't understand you like Kiba."

Bingley snorted and shook his head, his ears flapping.

"Oooh…" Konohamaru said, straightening as a knowing smile spread across his face. "Right. Sorry," Konohamaru said, smiling nervously at Sakura and Tenten, before smirking boldly. "I forgot I had decided not to tell you guys."He back up and hurried away, the dog following him closely.

"Do you find it sad that a dog is his sense of reason," Tenten began, gazing after them with a raised eyebrow. "Or that it has more brains than him?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, not really paying attention. "Actually, right now I'm more curious as to what Konohamaru could possibly know that we don't—and that he thinks he even has _permission_ to keep it from us."

"Your right—that _is_ somewhat depreciating…" Tenten mused. "Think we should ambush him?"

"Nah—I'll just kick his ass."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So how does it feel?" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the strong wind bat against his eyelids, toying with his hair. A large grin spread across his face, and he opened his eyes and peered down at the white haired Sannin below him. "Feels great!" he exclaimed, leaping down and landing safely next to the older ninja. "I'm glad we came back."

"Me too…" Jiraiya yawned, stretching. "I've been aching to get new research for my new book."

"You and your books…" Naruto grumbled. "Your new book has been taking you how long to write?"

"It's sort of hard to write a book when the research is no longer available!" Jiraiya complained. "It's not _my_ fault!"

"Che!" Naruto muttered. "You still have to train me, you know. Just because we came back a couple months early doesn't mean I'll give you a—"

Naruto stopped, staring as two familiar young women exited a restaurant, talking with each other. He grinned. "Sakura! Tenten!" he waved enthusiastically and rushed over to them, not waiting for them to notice him first.

The two girls stopped and turned around when their names were called, confusion written over their faces as they quickly registered just who had just called their names. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's you!" She rushed over to him, Tenten following her.

"So _this _must be what Konohamaru was talking about," Tenten chuckled as she came to a stop. "Looks like you won't be able to beat his ass after all."

Sakura rolled her eyes, throwing her arms around Naruto and squeezing him tightly before letting go, "I have plenty of opportunities—but that's not the point—I thought you weren't due back for a while!" she said, eagerly taking in Naruto's appearance. He seemed taller now, and, she found herself thinking against her better judgment, he also seemed more handsome; more mature. And something else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I can't believe how tall you've become! You look like—well, your age, I suppose."

Tenten grinned. "It's nice to see you again, Naruto. How was your training?"

"Good," Naruto chuckled. "We decided to come home a couple months early—something to do with research—but I got really strong so I don't care!" He made a show with his arms and then laughed, causing the two girls to laugh along with him.

"It's great to see you," Tenten said. "I have to say, the village has been really quiet without you around."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "It was actually kind of boring."

Naruto grinned. "Well, maybe later we can get some ramen together—"

"I FOUND YOU!"

"A little late on the uptake," Tenten muttered, turning to see a small figure appear above them.

Naruto glanced up to see Konohamaru standing on one of the buildings. "Konohamaru—_Bingley_?" He asked, gaping at the dog. The cute little puppy was no longer the tiny little fluff-ball he once was. Bingley was now full grown, his back at Konohamaru's thigh. "How long was I gone?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Wait till you see Akamaru," Sakura chuckled.

"This is no time to chitchat!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Naruto! If you think I've been slacking off all this time then you're wrong!"

"I didn't—"

"You're wrong because all this time I've been working on perfecting the Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru continued, folding his arms proudly.

"I can see where this is going…" Sakura moaned, her holding her forehead dramatically. What is _with_ this boy and his perverted fetishes?

"And I—"

"Konohamaru," Naruto interjected, folding his arms and looking at the boy with a pitying expression. "_Please,_ don't even start…"

"That's right," Sakura said, smirking at Konohamaru. "Besides, Naruto is too old for that garbage now—he's not interested—"

"—nothing you could possibly do could compare to my new ninjutsu!" Naruto began, his eyes blazing. "I mean—it's so freaking intense that it'll make _Sakura_ want to get all naked and sweaty with a melon boobed babe in the—" He never finished the sentence.

Tenten cringed as Naruto flew past her, causing her bangs to fly up before settling down. "I think that was a little overboard," she said, brushing dirt off of her as she surveyed the damage. Naruto's head was nowhere to be seen. He looked comically as if his head was chopped off, but Tenten guessed that Sakura had hit him with such force that his head got _buried _in the ground. Terrifying. She glanced behind her to see Konohamaru cowering in the safety of her shadow, Bingley sitting next to him. "Wimps," she mouthed.

Sakura was breathing heavily. "No… no it's not…" she grunted. She blinked and looked around, "Hey, where's Jiraiya?"

"Who knows?" Tenten said, shrugging. "It's not like him to stick around. What's with Naruto's senseis being like that? It seems sort of… I don't know. A trend."

Sakura rolled her eyes, walking over to Naruto's limp form and pulling him out of the ground, hoisting him over her shoulder. "In any case, Lady Tsunade will probably want to see him; most likely that's where Jiraiya ran off to." She grinned at the thought.

Tenten nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you; I don't want to miss out on the fun!"

"Sakura… what the hell did you do to him?" Jiraiya gasped. He turned to glare at the ultimate hater of mankind. "So _this_ is what you do in your spare time: create little miniature man beaters such as yourself—" he grunted in pain as Tsunade batted him with the back of her hand.

"That doesn't matter," she said calmly (though not denying his accusation). "The point is—Naruto?" she asked as the boy sleepily straightened, pulling himself out of Sakura's hold. She thought it was comical the way Sakura hauled him into the room. She actually thought of taking a picture anytime she wanted to deflate Naruto's masculine pride, but then, she sighed, that would be cruel.

Naruto shook his head and stood up shakily. "It's been a while, Old Bat," he said, grinning at her once his vision cleared.

"You look as lively as ever," Tsunade observed, half sarcastically. "Well, as lively as possible," she added, casting Sakura a half hearted glare, making the younger girl bashfully smile apologetically at her sensei. "You're training was satisfactory, I assume?"

"Well, the lazy ass didn't teach me as much as I wanted him to, but that's only because my training hasn't finished yet."

"Well, I hope that your training was at least somewhat successful," she said, casting Jiraiya a poisonous look. "I'm glad you're back," she continued. "The village has been rather uneventful without you—although you _better_ not cause any mischief. You've got to keep a good reputation and train if you're going to keep up with your former classmates."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade grinned. "Everyone from the rookie nine are Chūnin now," she said.

"Including Lee and I," Tenten said, pointing at herself. "Neji is even a Jonin."

"WHAT?" Naruto gasped. "I didn't even have time to gloat about being a rank above him and he's now a rank above _me_? That sucks!"

"That's right," Sakura observed. "I forgot that you're already a Chūnin."

"Lee and I are in the process of advancing to Jonin," Tenten said.

"I'm also going to try this year," Sakura said, grinning. "I think that Shino is as well. If not Kiba, too."

Naruto's shoulders sank. "Man this blows…" he muttered. "Now I'm at the bottom again…"

"To make your ego even more deflated," Tenten began, grinning at Sakura, inviting her to finish.

Sakura smiled. "That's right—I'm guessing you didn't hear the news, huh Naruto?"

"What news?" Naruto asked her halfheartedly.

"Today Gaara is being promoted to Kazekage," Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared in shock at Sakura. "Gaara is… Kazekage?"

Sakura frowned as she wondering if she shouldn't have told Naruto. After all, Naruto's own dream was to become Hokage… how would he react to someone his own age becoming Kazekage so soon before him?

"That's… that's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, waiving Sakura's worry away. "Man, it makes me just wanna go over to the Sand Village and throw a party to congratulate him! Dude—that's epic—Believe it!"

"Naruto….if you stop saying that phrase….I _won't_ pummel you to death," Sakura said slowly.

Naruto ignored her, turning to Lady Tsunade. "And Old Bat, my training isn't done yet but I'm ready to take mission, or stuff…" he said, trailing off as a particularly cunning smile spread across Tsunade's face. "What's that look for…?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Lady Tsunade said, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly. "I just happen to be announcing Sakura and your next mission, that's all."

"Our—" Sakura began.

"—next mission?" Naruto asked.

"Wait," Sakura asked. "Do you mean that—"

"That's correct," Tsunade said. "You two will be performing as a team again. And that's not all. You have a specific ninja that will be acting as leader of your squad."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You couldn't possibly mean…"

"That's right," a rather bored voice answered from the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as the older ninja climbed through the open window.

"Why don't the ninja of this village use _civilized entrances_…" Tsunade muttered.

"I wouldn't be much of a _ninja_ if I walked through the front door," Kakashi shrugged.

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. Something about the male section of the shinobi in this village made her want to make them all bite the dust….and watch gleefully.

"Dude!" Naruto exclaimed, clasping arms with Kakashi as grinned. "It's been a while!"

"It sure has—look at you, you've gotten taller it seems," Kakashi said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "But he's just the same immature and inappropriate number one knuckle head ninja that he always is."

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "Sakura—that's not cool!"

"Since when have you _ever_ been cool?" she retorted.

"You know, you're still a bi—"

Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's hand. "Don't." he said in warning. "Anyway, before we start our mission, we're going to do a training session, you know," he said, taking his hand off of Naruto's mouth. "To make sure you're still up to standard."

"Heh," Naruto grinned. "Don't be surprised if I kick your ass, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I haven't been lazing around either," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles experimentally. "I'm not the same little helpless girl I used to be."

"Yeah—she's right," Naruto whispered to Kakashi-sensei. "When she punches—she _kills_."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this before turning to Lady Tsunade. "So, what is our first mission?"

"Your first mission? Well, I think it might be better for you to find out after your little training session—"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hands on her table. "You can't do that—_the suspense is killing me_—damn it! I'll _can't not know!_ You _have_ to tell me!"

"I forgot how horrible you are at watching suspense movies…" Tsunade muttered, leaning away from the boy. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you—but make sure that it only increases your fighting spirit for later today. I don't want you two to get too antsy."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, frowning as she attempted to figure out what exactly Lady Tsunade could be talking about.

Tsunade grinned, "It's what the two have you been training for all this time," she began. "I'm sending you on a recon mission…

…You're going to be infiltrating the Sound Village and bringing Sasuke back."

It was a restricted area. No one was allowed to step foot near the sacred place. It was off limits to everyone but him.

This place that was the epitome of his pain.

A small smile spread across his face as he observed the dark haired boy.

He always managed to come here, everyday. His devotion was impressive, Kabuto had to admit. It's too bad that in the end, through and through, Sasuke was a fool.

Chuckling to himself, he turned away and began his descent into Orochimaru's hideout.

The dark hallways were barely lit with flickering lights, guiding him as he walked through the deadly maze.

He stopped at a door, pressing his hand against the seals, watching them dissolve to grant him entrance. He stepped through, the door reforming behind him.

"You're late," a man said from his position near the multiple computers located on the far wall.

"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto apologized, bowing slightly. "I had to make sure little Sasuke wasn't suspicious of our whereabouts."

Orochimaru smirked. "I doubt after all this time that he's truly concerned with things as trivial as that," he replied, turning his gaze instead to the bed in the center of the room. "How much longer, would you say?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow before walking over to a monitor, typing in a code, and gazing at the numbers that danced playfully across the screen. "Soon," he said. "It won't be long now."

"Good." Orochimaru said. "Especially since that last experiment… didn't go as planned."

"No," Kabuto agreed, chuckling slightly. "No, I would say not."

Orochimaru turned to gaze at the statuesque form, tracing the long tubes and cords that attached to various places on the lifeless body.

"Soon," Orochimaru told the body, a cunning smile contorting his face as his fingers danced on the motionless face, "You will mold destiny… Grace."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_To be continued…_

Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Truthspeaker! I hope you all liked it (I put a lot of effort into it to try to make it interesting Sorry if it's not very good). **Please know that this updating this chapter made me VERY nervous! It was borderline scary and I was actually putting it off for a while…** This chapter wasn't very good (I know, the plot is like: what the hell is going on?") but the story will soon pick up and become interesting, I promise. The next chapter will be out this weekend, hopefully.

Some of you may have questions as to what the end might suggest, but you'll have to wait to the next chapter to get your answers. Also in the next chapter… the introduction of some new characters, cannon and oc.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I read all my reviews and respond to as many as I can. I consider this story a working progress, because it's exactly that. Although I have a beta for this story, I consider all my reviewer personal critiques and consider your opinions highly. Because, as the writer, I might not always know when something sounds unreal, mary-sue, badly written, cliché, or some other bane of fanfiction readers existence, I leave it to my faithful readers to keep me in check by reminding me when I slip into those dark, dark realms. I enjoy all forms of reviews, from praise to constructive criticism (just be kind, that's all I ask), and many, many thanks to those who take the time to brighten my day and make the Truthspeaker Saga a better story.

fUnKyToEs


	2. Return: Chapter 2

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: _Chapter 2_

WORD COUNT: 7, 044 words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: Ahhh…. First off… I am really, really, _really_, REALLY sorry that this is so late! Two months! I'm so embarrassed… anyway, I have my reasons, first a very large and stressful family reunion as well as leaving for college… and then it took a while to get into the swing of things here at school and before I knew it two months had passed. Again, I'm really sorry…

But things have slowed down and I have more time to write (finally!)

So here's the second chapter… there's not as much action as it sort of only sets up the next chapter.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment, your feedback helps and encourages me to write better and faster! XP

(And thank you BattyKatt for waiting so patiently for me to send this to you to edit!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto opened his eyes, then closed them again. The sun was just threatening to break over his windowsill, causing a strange glow to enter the room as it began to shine through the curtain. He reached up, grabbed it, and pulled the curtain open, letting in a stream of light into the room.

He grimaced and sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

He slowly turned his head to gaze at the early morning, the village in his waking hours, and realized how long it'd been since he'd last seen it.

Yawning, Naruto slipped out of bed and began heating water up for ramen. _It's a good thing ramen doesn't spoil,_ he thought, reaching into the fridge and rummaging around for whatever was edible. _I mean, imagine if I had to restock my supply? That'd be like…_ he took a swig of milk, _Totally—_

Naruto gagged and dropped the carton on the floor, causing it to splatter into a soggy card-board mess and rotten milk to splatter everywhere. Gasping for air and feeling his stomach churn, he blindly reached for a glass and turned the tap on, gulping it down.

Spluttering, he spat the muddy water out with a choked and incomprehensible cry of injustice. He backed up before letting out a scream of bloody murder as he sat, unintentionally, on a blazing red burner. Hopping and holding his steamy derrière he slammed his fist down on the counter only to have fatefully placed said impact on his ramen flavor packet which happened to be spicy red chili powder, causing said powder to fly up into his…

Sakura reached up to knock on the door when she heard a roar from within the apartment. Rolling her eyes, she rapped impatiently on the door and then stepped back, placing her hands on her hips and staring inspected at the door, "Naruto! Wake up, you lazy ass!"

There was a sound of pots and pans falling as she heard someone scrambling for the door. It opened and she blanched as she saw what she thought—what she hoped—was Naruto. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

Naruto blearily looked at her, one of his eyes swollen shut and the other bloodshot. He looked sick to his stomach and was _filthy_, not to mention that there was literally_ steam_ and a burning smell coming from him.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked, smirking in her amusement of seeing Naruto like this. She wished she had brought a camera.

"There's only one side to wake up on," Naruto growled. "What do you want?"

"While I'm sure you'd much rather enjoy a few more hours of… fun… I'm here to say that Lady Tsunade wants us—meaning you, me and Kakashi-sensei, to meet in her office to discuss our mission."

Naruto grinned. "I'll be there before I can say belie—"

Naruto was unable to finish the sentence as Sakura interrupted, adding more injury to his morning adventure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Sakura and Naruto walked through the door. "Naruto, it's only your second day back and you're already getting into trouble?" She asked.

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively, "That chili powder came out of nowhere—I mean, how was I supposed to know it would retaliate so fast! And the burner—that guy don't play fair—not to mention _this_ he-she," he said, gesturing at Sakura. "This guy throws punches around like it's—" he gasped as his air supply was suddenly cut off by Sakura's hand grasping his throat.

"Want to repeat that?" She growled.

"No…" he wheezed, "Never again…"

"Good," She said, letting go and ignoring him as he dramatically slumped to the floor. "So what is it that you summoned us for?" Sakura knew, of course, the reason why the two of them were summoned. The strange thing is that Kakashi-sensei was here already…

"Yes," Tsunade said, tearing her eyes away from Naruto to look at Sakura. "What I wanted to talk to you about is your upcoming mission—oh stop complaining Naruto, it was just a little choke hold," she snapped.

"You call that 'just a little choke hold'?" he exclaimed, "That was a death grip—_A death grip_!"

"You're such a drama queen," Sakura muttered.

"You want to repeat that?" Naruto growled.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Sakura sneered.

"So what you're…" Naruto trailed off, trying to register what exactly that figure of speech meant.

"Did they behave this badly last night during your training session?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"I can imagine," Tsunade said dryly. "Okay you two or I'm going to put the both of you in a death grip."

The two young ninja promptly stopped bickering and stood to attention.

"Alright," Tsunade continued, "Like I briefed you yesterday, your first mission as a team again will be a recon mission to the Sound Village. You'll be returning Sasuke to the village." She paused, surveying their faces. "However—the three of you, including the leader, Kakashi, is short one team member."

"Duh," Naruto said, "I mean… isn't that the reason we're going in the first place? To get Sasuke?"

"Yes, but in order to go on this mission you need four members to a squad," Tsunade said. "The squad I was hoping could supply you with a member has only just returned two days ago from a three year mission, and regulations require that I give them at least one week off before assigning them a new one." She sighed. "Which means that we'll have to, for the mean while, have a replacement to go with you on this one mission." She glanced up at them. "Which means—"

"Don't worry about this, Old Granny," Naruto said, grinning, "I've got it all under control!"

"Naruto, I think she means—"

Sakura was cut off as Naruto leapt through the window behind Tsunade, disappearing from their sights.

"What _is it_ with you men and the need to not use doors?" Tsunade muttered.

"The squad you mentioned…could you be referring to…"

"Yes, _that_ team. They've just returned from their scouting and patrol mission of the Northern Border, and have just returned. It was their second mission of the like, and I think they'll need a change in pace. Those kids get antsy up there."

"Ah…" Kakashi said.

"I'm thinking of making them your back-up squad." Tsunade continued. "I think they'll be a good balance to your squad."

"Probably…" Kakashi muttered. "Well, I'm off, see you at…" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "About one o'clock." He disappeared.

"Which means that we're leaving at around four o'clock…" Sakura muttered. She turned to her sensei and shuffled her feet, "Before… before Naruto interrupted you, it sort of sounded like you already had a temporary replacement chosen for this mission… is that true?"

Tsunade frowned. "If you're implying that it was _me_ who made the decision: then no, it wasn't. However, you are correct in assuming that there is already a member chosen—and if that brat wasn't so impatient he wouldn't be wasting his time right now trying to figure out who can go with you." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Just let him have some fun, but make sure he's ready for the mission at the time of the start," she said.

Sakura nodded. "I'll start making preparations right now," she said, bowing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto raced through the streets of The Leaf Village, every once in a while pausing to glance at something that had changed since he was there last—or hadn't changed since he was there last. Someone to join their team… it was only for one mission, so he was sure no one would object to highly to it. If they did then they were—"YO!" he shouted, seeing a familiar face.

A brightly clad young man turned before his eyes widened, "NARUTO!" he shouted happily, turning and slamming into Naruto as he pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto exclaimed again, "How have been brother?"

"Excellent!" Lee shouted back, "How have you been? What happened to you?"

"Hey Tenten," Naruto said, ignoring Lee's question, waving to the brown haired girl, who grinned back hesitantly while staring at Naruto's face. "Hey Twinkle Toes," Naruto said, smirking at Neji, who in turn scowled right back at him.

Tenten poorly suppressed a chuckle. "And what happened to your face? It looks like your right eye won't even open…" She cringed. "What did you come for, again?"

"Brain surgery? Oh, I forgot…. Those require to actually _have_ a brain to begin with," Neji interrupted.

Naruto glared at him. "I came to see if any of you want to come on a mission—my squad is one short."

"Oh," Tenten said, a regretful look on her face. "That's right, there's only three of you…" she trailed off. "And on an important mission like this…"

"Huh—oh that's right, you were there when the mission was assigned…" Naruto mused.

"Yeah but I'm not surprised you don't remember, after all, you kept passing out because Sakura would hit you." She chuckled. "Luckily, you don't have to worry about brain damage."

"Whatever, whatever," Naruto waved her off. "So what do you think, Lee?"

"Why—"

"Oi, why do you automatically go to Lee?" Tenten interrupted, crossing her arms. "Is it some macho bro thing that I can't take part of because I'm a woman? Is that it? You know, _I'm _a ninja too, just because I don't have a—"

"May I remind the _both_ of you that we are actually on our way to meet Guy to leave on our _own_ mission?" Neji stated.

Lee and Tenten froze and looked at him. "Is that so?" Tenten laughed, "Well, sorry Naruto."

"What was the mission anyway?" Lee asked.

"We're going after Sasuke," Naruto said.

Lee's eyes widened. "Going after…"

Neji turned around. "I'm going on ahead," he said, walking briskly away.

"To think that it's already come to this," Lee said, clenching his fist. "Naruto, I may not be able to accompany you, but I want you to know that my fighting spirit will be with you—I wish you good luck—"

"Ok, enough with all of this sappy talk," Tenten said, pulling Lee away and giving him a hard shove in the direction Neji was walking. She stepped up to Naruto, coming in close so she could speak and only him hear. "Naruto," she spoke quietly, "I know Sasuke was a friend of yours, and I know that both you and Sakura—and Kakashi-sensei—want to bring him back, but don't forget," she narrowed her eyes, "He took away my friend. It's a good thing, actually, that I'm not going on this mission." She stepped away. "Don't forget what he did," she said. Then she sighed, closing her eyes and letting her shoulders fall. "But still, there are reasons for everything." She opened her eyes. "Good luck!" She turned around and hurried after her teammates.

Naruto stared after her. How could she be so… he glanced down, he knew why she was like that. Why wouldn't she? She hadn't friends with Sasuke like he and Sakura had been. She was just friends with… and when… that only left her empty. She wasn't there; she didn't feel this… he touched his chest.

This guilt.

His hand tightened into a fist.

_I'm not going to lose another friend._

"They seem to all have mixed feelings on the matter."

Naruto turned to see a person leaning against the wall near him. "Yeah," he said, looking after them as Tenten disappeared. He shrugged and began walking.

"Could it be that you don't recognize me?"

Naruto halted, turning to look at the heavily clothed figure.

"You're kidding—I'm supposed to know you?" Naruto frowned. "How am I supposed to know who you are if I can't see you?"

"Comrades should always remember each other," the person said. "It is impolite and offensive to forget the voice of a friend after a short time such as three years."

Naruto scowled. "That voice…. Shino?"

The person stood straight, taking a few steps toward him, before stopping. "You are correct."

"You know, I really hate that—"

"WELL, WELL, WELL… look what the cat dragged in!"

Naruto felt the earth shake as something large landed behind him. He turned around and took a double take when he saw who it was. "A… Aka…Akamaru?" he exclaimed, staring wide mouthed and eyed as the large dog. "Holy shit… Sakura and Tenten weren't kidding when they said that Akamaru had grown! How is that even possible?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba said, disgruntled that Naruto hadn't noticed him yet. "I haven't noticed at all."

Naruto stared at him. "And they say _I'm_ stupid… how can you not notice! He used to ride on your shoulders and now _you_ ride on _his_ shoulders!"

Kiba stared at him in turn, and then shook his head. "Whatever—I can't believe you're back—Kurenai-sensei said something before but I didn't that it was true! How's it been, man?"

"Pretty good," Naruto said, grasping arms with the dark haired boy, "How have you been?"

"Good," Kiba said. "Man, I know _one_ person who'll be psyched to have you back," he said, grinning evilly.

"Don't be cruel," Shino interrupted.

"I'm not gonna' be," Kiba scowled. Then he stepped menacingly towards Naruto. "Besides, _he's_ the one you should be threatening…" he said. "After all," he continued, directing this at Naruto. "It's this guy that's responsible for—"

"That's not the point right now!" Naruto interrupted, "I need you guys to—"

"What the hell are you doing interrupting me?" Kiba scowled. "You've got some guts smart ass, you want to fight?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, cracking his neck. "Oh yeah? Bring it on dog breath!"

"You're both lacking necessary chemicals and cells required in forming a brain," Shino said, suddenly. "So what was it that you needed, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to him, squinting at him with his one eye that could open. "And what's your problem?" He asked. "You and that… you're irritating..."

"If it's about a mission then we can't help you," Kiba yawned, pushing Naruto away with dignified scorn. "We've our own to go on."

"The hell?" Naruto muttered. "Why is everyone on missions?"

"Ninja are required to go on missions—not all of us have the privilege on going on a sabbatical for two years," Shino pointed out.

"What the hell is a soapattical?" Kiba and Naruto chorused.

"It's—"

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto glanced behind him to see Sakura walk up to him. "Oh, hey Sakura, whatcha doing?"

"Coming to get you, you dim wit." She snapped, slapping him over the head. "Hey Kiba, Shino, how are you?"

"How come you only hit me?" Naruto whined.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Kiba's—"

"Kiba is not my idiotic hyperactive and _stupid_ partner," Sakura snapped. "Why are you always jumping to conclusions? Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade can be patient with you but _I_ can't. It's like a dog—no offense, Akamaru—you need to be strict with them or it'll be too late."

"I'm not a dog—"

"You have the intelligence of one—a _dumb_ dog," she said quickly when Akamaru snapped his jaw in irritation at the jab. "Akamaru has _way_ more intelligence than you."

Said canine beast wagged his tail enthusiastically.

"Gee, _thanks,_" Naruto muttered. "Now, what do you mean I jump to…" he trailed off as Sakura grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him in the direction she came in. "Dude, Sakura—will you let up on the hold and stop being so ruff with me—I mean, it's kinda hot but it's not really the way I roll—"

Sakura let go of him quickly and closed her eyes, her eyebrows twitching. "Have you even learned _anything_ over these years?" She snapped.

"Yeah—you saw how much I learned last night when we were training with—"

"I mean—_maturity_ wise. Have you _matured_ at _all_ these past years?" She asked.

Naruto blinked innocently at her in blank confusion.

Sakura sighed. "Forget I said anything." She glanced around. "Anyway, Kakashi-sensei wants us to get ready to head out—we'll be meeting at the usual spot… make sure that you've got everything."

"But… what about our fourth—"

"Look, don't blame me that you jumped to conclusions—if you had stayed you would have heard from Lady Tsunade that we _already_ have one. I don't know what his name is but he's apparently apart of the ANBU Black Ops. Which means you and I have to step up our game." She said.

"Right…" Naruto said, frowning.

"And don't go off and be all—like you," Sakura continued. "You realize that this guy will probably be our teammate for a long time—I want to start off on the right foot."

Naruto scowled at her. "What makes you think I'll start off on the wrong foot?"

"Oh—I don't know," She said sarcastically. "Maybe your inability to _behave_ yourself?"

Naruto pouted before pulling away from her death grip. He squinted his one eye at her before yawning,."Man, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat breakfast? We're leaving soon," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Well," Naruto said. "I wasn't able to because my kitchen decided to attempt to assasinate me. Other than that, yeah, I had a fine morning."

"How exactly did you come out looking like you just escaped a battle?" Sakura asked, somewhat amused.

"Trust me, it's easier than you might imagine," Naruto said, scowling darkly while gently touching his swollen eye. He cringed as he did so.

"Well, I'll see about what I can do later—I don't want you starting the mission with only one eye. I've got to go pack and I'd suggest you do the same—about an hour to go." She turned around and headed towards her house.

"You realize that an hour for us means six hours for Kakashi-sensei, right?" Naruto called out to her.

She ignored him and continued on her way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto ran up to catch up with Sakura. "Yo, sorry I'm late, had to quick fill my stomach before I headed out."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully this time your kitchen felt guilty and allowed to finish preparing and eating your meal?"

Naruto scowled at her. "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, laugh all you want. Can you heal me now?"

Sakura yawned slowly. "Nah…" she said. "I'll just stick with watching you suffer slowly."

"You sadist," Naruto muttered.

Sakura was about to retort when she glanced up and frowned as she saw movement within the darkness. "Who's there?" She called out.

The first thing she noticed was his smile—or lack of. Sure, the corners of his lips were turned up, and the his eyes squinted in the act of smiling, but it was so unnatural that it caused Sakura to feel as though there were small spiders crawling up her spine. She shivered involuntarily and slid closer to Naruto.

"Who's this creep?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know…" she said quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the person spoke, his voice as snakelike and monotonous as his appearance and smile. "My name is Sai… I will be joining you on this mission. You must be Sakura—and you must be Naruto."

Sakura blinked. She felt her stomach drop as she realized that this person was that she was going to be teaming up with—possibly for long term. She swallowed any insecurities and put on a smile, speaking cheerfully: "So, you said your name was Sai, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along well."

"As do I," he said smoothly.

"I _said_," Naruto muttered, standing up and squinting at Sai, "I _said_," he repeated, "Who the hell is this guy? And what's with the rhino name?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Sakura muttered, back handing him and causing Naruto to land on his back. "He's our teammate. Please act nicely," she hissed. She didn't want their first mission to start off with a rocky start. _Hell_, she thought, _I don't want anything to start off on a rocky start. We're supposed to be working with this guy. _She glanced at Naruto, who was eying Sai with his one eye. _It looks like I might have to be the instigator of the good motives between us._

"So Sai," she began, smiling cheerfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you… I hope we can get along well!"

Sai continued to smile blandly at her, his eyes gently closed as if trying to emphasis his good humor. "So do I," he said after a moment.

Sakura frowned. _Why did he sound hesitant…? This is going to be awkward,_ she knew.

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered, turning away from Sai to whisper in her ear. "I mean, just listen to him—just _look_ at him! He's a freak!"

"Like your one to talk," Sakura retorted.

"Why are you defending him?" Naruto said, louder so Sai could hear.

"I see…" Sai said, speaking finally, "I see that you are… what do they call it… a loud and obnoxious person. You're probably some dickless excuse for a ninja, as well."

"The hell?" Naruto shouted, turning to Sai while raising his fists, "Say that again you white skinned piece of—"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "Don't overreact like that! I'm sure Sai just meant it as a joke! There's no need to get so touchy!" _Jeez…_ she thought… _At this rate _no_ one on this squad is going to get along!_

Sakura sighed, her shoulders falling. _Looks like it's all up to me…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see you still look like you've just gotten out of a fight—that or you pissed Sakura off again," Kakashi noted as the two teenagers approached him.

"No—that'd be the other guy," Naruto said, pointing behind him.

Kakashi glanced up ahead to see Sai approach them, rubbing his chin where a bruise was starting to form. _So this is the new guy, huh? He's one of Danzo's brats…_ he narrowed his eyes. _I'll have to keep an eye on him._

"Alright kids," he said, "Listen up, I don't really want to have to repeat myself and if you don't listen and I _do_ have to repeat myself—I won't, so you're screwed."

"Just hurry up, Kakashi," Naruto said, hoisting his pack higher on his back. "I'm getting tired listening to you already."

Kakashi resisted a quick comeback and instead sighed. "Fine, if you're that pushy, I'll make sure to send you in first to get slaughtered when we reach that one haunted house along the—"

"Whoa—whoa—whoa!" Naruto said, paling automatically, stepping backwards. "I think I've had enough of that in one day—there's no need to—"

"It was a joke," Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto stopped speaking, breathing heavily, as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Well—HOW CAN YOU—"

"Ignoring the loud mouthed idiot," Kakashi continued, "As you all know, this is a very important mission, for most of us." He glanced at Sai. "Sakura, Naruto, I'd like to introduce to you our new-and possibly permenant- new member, Sai." He nodded in Sai's direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sai said.

"We already met him," Naruto muttered, turning and half glaring at the pale boy. "What's the plan, Kakashi? I think we should get going."

"Don't be so hasty," Kakashi said.

"That's right," Sakura added. "We're lucky Kakashi showed up _on time_."

"That was low," Kakashi responded. "I always arrive on time."

"On _whose_ time?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're implying," Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto. "Anyway, since we're losing time chatting idly," He turned around and began walking, "It'll take about two to three days walking to get to where we believe the Sound Village is… if our sources are correct. Chances are it'll take longer."

"So why not just get there quickly so if we're wrong we don't waste more time?" Naruto asked, following him.

"First, Naruto, you should really take my advice about not being so hasty all the time," Kakashi answered. "Second, we need to reserve our energy, and third, we need time to strategize."

"What's there to strategize?" Naruto asked, "I've been training for three years for this, there's nothing to think about—I've gotten strong enough to—"

"I see Jiraiya managed to train everything but your brain," Kakashi muttered. "Look, Naruto, you need to realize that no matter how strong you may be—you'll never be strong enough to take on an entire village—such as the Sound Village. You need to take your time to _observe_, and then, based on those _observations_, devise a _plan_."

"That is the stupidest idea ever," Naruto muttered. "Why would anyone ever—"

Kakashi sighed, choosing to ignore the blonde instead of attempting to answer him.

"Naruto—why does everything you have to say have to sound so stupid?" Sakura asked, walking into place beside Naruto. "Seriously, there's something wrong with the way you think—or don't think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said.

"Nevermind," Sakura sighed. "Anyway…" she glanced over to where Sai was walking. "As annoying as he is… doesn't he—you know, remind you of someone?"

"Remind me of someone? Who?" Naruto asked, glancing over at Sai questioningly.

Sakura glanced over at Sai as well, hesitating for a moment before turning back to Naruto. "I mean, he's really annoying… I know, but… doesn't he remind you of Sasuke a little?"

Naruto blanched, his head whipping around to look at Sai one last time. "No way…" he said, glancing shiftily at Sai. "There's no way that he can be like Sasuke—he pisses me off too much!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Exactly!" she whispered. "You react to everything he does just like with Sasuke!"

"He pisses _you_ off!" Naruto exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Well," Sakura said, shrugging. "True… but…" she sighed. "I don't know. I just get similar vibes."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Girls_. He glanced over at Sai, who was now watching them intently. Could this freak really be like Sasuke? Sure, they both had black hair and eyes, and looked like they haven't seen the sun all their life…. But is he _really_ like Sasuke?

He narrowed his eyes, glaring slightly at the boy. _There's no way this guy could be like Sasuke—just __**looking **__at him pisses me off!_

Sai looked over to him and smiled that strange ghostly smile.

Naruto's eye twitched.

_I hate him._

"What is it?" Sai asked, his face emotionless.

Naruto clenched his fist. This guy just pissed him off! He couldn't stand it!

"Is there something on my face?" Sai continued. "Or is only having one eye make you as stupid as you look?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Naruto shouted, taking a few steps toward Sai. "You've got some guts—everything you say is so completely—you piss me off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about—I have nothing against you."

"That's a lie!" Naruto spat. "Admit it! You've got a problem!"

"I don't have any problem," Sai answered smoothly. "I'm just—"

"Why the hell are you even here?" Naruto shouted. "You're not even apart of Team Kakashi! You shouldn't be here! You're just some pathetic replacement! The person who's supposed to be here is Sasuke!" He pointed dramatically at Sai. "You're nothing like Sasuke! You're just a replacement! I'll never consider someone like you as a teammate!"

Kakashi stopped and turned around to observe the two. "Hold on, Naruto—" he began, but was cut off.

"That's good." Sai said. "I'm glad that I am not similar to that pathetic faggot who was driven insane by some whore and ran off to Orochimaru and betrayed his village."

Naruto gritted his teeth, his eyes bulging. "You son of a bitch…" he growled, taking a step forward. "How dare you—"

He stopped as a hand appeared in front of his head, stopping him. "Stop, Naruto," she said. "There's no need to overreact."

"Overreact—_overreact?_" Naruto hissed. "He just—did you just hear what he called Sasuke—what he called…" he trailed off.

"I know…." Sakura said. "It's unforgivable. But regardless of how you feel, we're a team now, even if only for this mission." She glanced at Sai. "Those two are touchy subjects for Naruto…" she said. "He just overacted. I apologize."

"Think nothing of it," Sai said, his face emotionless.

"That's good," Sakura said, smiling softly.

In a swift motion Sakura caught Sai in the stomach with her fist, sending him flying across the road.

"I on the other hand don't need, nor want, your forgiveness," Sakura snapped, furrowing her eyebrows in anger, holding her fist out. "And you can sure as _hell_ guarantee that you'll never get mine. Not only did you insult Sasuke, but you dared, you had the _audacity_ to insult one of our best friends…" She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I'll _never_ forgive you for that!"

"I don't understand…" Sai said, standing up. "Why do you still harbor positive thoughts towards Sasuke if he's the one you killed that friend?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "That's—"

"It wasn't Sasuke's fault," Naruto said. "It was…"

There was silence as Naruto trailed off. Sakura glanced at him sympathetically.

"Alright," Kakashi said, breaking the silence, "Look, we're getting a little to sentimental. This mission is about getting Sasuke back safely—regardless of what has happened in the past." He glanced at Sakura and Naruto. "I need you two to keep your emotions in check—you _never_ attack your own teammate, and you need to make sure that you don't let yourselves be controlled by those emotions. That's why missions fail and people die."

Sakura and Naruto shuffled their feet, ashamed.

"And you," Kakashi said, turning to Sai, "Can learn a thing or two about thinking twice before saying something." He sighed. _Why do I always have to get the emotional baggage group?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sensei, are you done with that report yet?"

The tall woman glanced up to see a girl standing in the doorway. "No," she said. "Why?"

"Oh…" the girl frowned. "That's too bad. I was thinking, you know, that maybe we could go out and train? All this hanging around and recuperating is driving me crazy. It's not like there was ever any _action_ in that wasteland…" She ran her hand through her hair dramatically, flipping it back.

"Got a point there."

The girl standing in the doorway glanced towards the girl on the floor, reading a book. "Oh, for once you agree with me, huh?"

"There's nothing to not agree with—it's more interesting laying here reading this book than it was being posted up there."

"What book is that anyway…?" the light haired girl asked, moving into the room to peer over the reading girl's shoulder. "What… the _hell_ is that?"

"What do you mean?" the dark haired girl on the floor asked. "You have a problem with this?"

"It's… _'He gently rubbed her'_—that's porn!" she exclaimed, standing up straight. "What's wrong with you?"

"I enjoy it—just like you enjoy torturing every person on the planet." The girl sniffed.

"That is _not_ true," the blonde exclaimed. "You're wrong!"

"She's not," Their sensei interceded from her desk.

"Sensei!" she cried. "How can you take Kin's opinion?"

"You should just stop denying your twisted personality, Chikako," Kin said, flipping her feet. "Just accept that you're a crooked pervert."

"I'm—_I'm_ perverted?" Chikako cried. "You're one to talk—you—you… porno addict!"

"It's art."

"It is _not_!" Chikako exclaimed, "How could you even _suggest_ that such a—"

"Whoa!"

Kin grunted in pain as a muscular girl landed on her back. The book flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away.

"Hey Chikako!" the energetic girl said, grinning up at the wide-eyed girl standing above her. "How are you?"

"The—Kin, are you ok?" Chikako exclaimed, crouching to examine said girl's condition.

"Can…not…breathe…" Kin gasped.

Chikako looked expectantly at the girl sitting on top of Kin. "Well?"

"Well what?" the girl asked, blinking innocently.

"Get off!" Chikako said, shoving the girl.

Mi slid off Kin onto the ground, still blinking innocently, until a wide grin spread on her face. "Ooh!" she said. "I get it!"

Chikako paled as she realized her mistake, barely able to block Mi's kick to the face. "Hold—_ouch—_Mi—_gah_—_that's_—"

"Mi."

Mi stopped pummeling her teammate and glanced up at their sensei. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Don't hit Chikako."

"But…" Mi said, pouting. "Chika wanted to play fight!"

"PLAY fight?" Chikako exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's my question," Kin said, looking and Chikako with a blank expression. "What _is_ wrong with you?"

"You know what—there is something wrong with _thissituation_!" Chikako exclaimed, pointing to her bruised shoulder.

"Why do you keep using that word? Is it because you're denying that it is what you are? Wrong?" Kin asked.

"Wha—Don't forget who defended you when this monster jumped on you!" Chikako yelled.

"I didn't need your help—she was just massaging me," Kin said, returning to her book.

"You little…" Chikako muttered, clenching her fist.

"Fight!" Mi exclaimed happily, jumping on the blond.

"Gheh…" Their sensei muttered, her head falling into her hands. "Why must you three always come into my room to fight?"

"Let's find someplace to sleep," Kakashi said.

"I think that there's a bathhouse a few miles from here," input Sakura, glancing up from her map.

"There's no need for—"

"A bathhouse is actually a good idea," Sakura cut in. "From a medical standpoint."

Kakashi paused, glancing back at her.

_Besides,_ Sakura thought, _I haven't gone recently and I can really feel it in my skin…_

"I suppose—"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said. "Why are we wasting our time at a spa? Why not just plow through the night?"

"Oh, because that's a mature and responsible idea!" Sakura muttered. "Let's just get really, _really_ burnt out and then charge into the Sound Village."

"That's what I'm talking about—"

"I was being sarcastic," Sakura said, smacking the map into his chest as she walked by. "We're heading to the spa and there's nothing a loser like you can do about it."

"You…" Naruto muttered, grabbing the map from falling and opened it, glancing through. "It's more than a couple of-"

"I can't hear you," Sakura said, raising her hand to him.

"Damn women…" Naruto muttered, blowing bubbles in the warm water. "Why must girls always get their way?"

"It's the way of life," Kakashi replied, leaning back. "You can't fight it."

"I guess not…" Naruto sighed. He glanced over at Sai. The guy was just sitting there. How can you just _sit_ there without even… and what's with his face? Doesn't he know that the face has muscles? Besides that freaky smile of his…

"So, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Your training with Jiraiya really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, looking back to Kakashi. "I mean—half the time I just chilled because the old pervert was just spying on girls—in fact, I got an unhealthy dose of bathhouse visits because that guy needed to do his research…" He gazed over at the wall dividing the two sexes. "In fact… I think I might…"

"I wouldn't do that," Kakashi advised in a bored tone. "Although it would be fun to watch Sakura kill you."

Naruto gulped and sank back to his original spot. "Right," Naruto said, shivering slightly, "You've got a point there." He trailed his finger on top of the water. "To tell you the truth, I don't really like bathhouses."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because…" Naruto said, sinking lower in the water, "They sort of remind me of this one time… back when the old man and I were going to get the old bat and bring her back to the village."

"I don't get how that has anything to do with a bathhouse."

"If you let me finish!" Naruto muttered, flicking water at Kakashi. "Anyways, we stopped by a bathhouse…" he grinned, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "It was a unisex bath."

"Ahh…" Kakashi said knowingly. "I suppose the highlight was the fact that Grace was there, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, leaning back. "I got to see her completely naked. It was sweet."

"So you also fell for this girl?"

Naruto's head whipped towards Sai, who was sitting patiently with that strange look on his face. "Wha—no way!" he said, his cheeks reddening. "I mean… I just meant that it was cool to see a chick naked, I didn't mean that…" he trailed off, looking away. "I didn't like her like that. She was more of a big sister to me."

There was silence for a few brief moments.

"I'd hate to see what you'd do to your biological sisters, if you had any," Kakashi muttered.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Naruto shouted, standing up, his blush deepening. "I didn't mean that I—I mean, she wasn't my _real_ sister so there's nothing wrong with thinking that—"

"But the fact that you put 'her body was hot' and 'I think of her as a sister' in one thought is actually quite disturbing," Kakashi pointed out. "I always knew you were a sicko, Naruto, but to go that far…"

"I'm not the one reading porno books!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"Ah," Sai said, causing the two to look at him. "So you do have one."

Naruto followed his line of vision…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU—YOU FUCKING CREEP! STOP OBSESSING OVER MY PENIS!"

Sakura blushed at the crude words, hugging herself around her chest in embarrassed as her bath mates all chuckled at the outburst from over the fence. "I'll get Naruto later…" she muttered to herself.

She stood up, walking carefully towards the stairs and then gracefully ascended until she had successfully exited the water. She took a deep breath, grabbing a towel from the bench and moved swiftly into the changing room. She felt so refreshed… it was a good idea to convince the boys to come here. It was also good because it showed that she had some serious girl bending power… as the only girl on the team it's important to show who's boss. She giggled. That was one of the key concepts that Lady Tsunade taught her.

"I'm telling you! He's totally into you! You should totally ask him out!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly as two girls came into the dressing room. They were probably around her age, and by the looks of it, had the brains of people half their age. She resisted snickering as the two continued talking about whatever trivial talk they were having.

"No way!" the other girl said indignantly. "There's no way he could like me! We're just friends!"

"Gosh, if you two are just friends, then there is _no_ hope for the rest of us!"

Sakura paled slightly as the familiar topic. She shut her locker with a hard snap, causing the other two girls to look at her in surprise before returning to their rushed conversation. Sakura left quickly, closing her mind to what they had said.

She stepped outside, taking a deep breath. _It's so nice here,_ she thought, _maybe we can stop here on the way back…_ she blinked. On the way back… she wondered what that would be. Will they be able to succeed? If they do, she could guarantee they wouldn't stop to go to a spa. Is Naruto right in believing that Sasuke will just come back? Or was that just false hope…? She touched her chest, feeling her heart flutter in apprehension. _To tell you the truth…_ she thought, _I don't think… that Naruto's right. And I think he knows it._

_We all know it._

She remembered the look on Naruto's face when he had returned. It looked like he was dead. When she heard about Sasuke, she had cried. When she heard about Grace, those tears dried up. It was like the emotion was too strong for tears, and all that was left was shock, the kind of shock in which all you feel is your world shattering like a mirror. Everything they had been fighting for vanished before their very eyes… and they were helpless to stop it.

_And yet Naruto blames only himself,_ Sakura thought to herself, sighing. _It was no one's fault, and it was everyone's fault. _Although he never spoke of it, she had seen on his face when he first came back that day that he blamed himself for what had happened.

That kind of guilt was too much for one person. Especially when it was irreversible.

If only—

"Sakura!"

She glanced up to see Naruto walking towards her. "You're out already?" she asked, frowning and narrowing her eyes at him. "I thought you surely would have wanted to—"

"Nah—nah—I needed to get out before I got all wrinkly—trust me, it sucks," he said, putting on a sour face. "I had to learn that the hard way."

"Naruto, what do you want?"

"I was thinking, you know," he said, pointing to his eye. "That maybe you could do some awesome medical fighter chick stuff and heal me?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

_After all, we're going to need all our strength to face tomorrow._

_To be continued…_

Ahh… Again I can't stress my apology for how late this is… hopefully I'll be able to stay on top of things from now on.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.

I'm hoping to get it out for next week.

Thanks to all of you who stuck with this to read the second chapter lol

fUnKyToEs


	3. Return: Chapter 3

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 3

WORD COUNT: 6, 103

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: I want to apologize (again) for the lateness of this chapter. Thankfully I have the next two written out and they're with the beta right now so they should be updated soon, maybe before next week.

I am also thinking of doing a Thanksgiving bonus chapter, but since I don't believe I have done a chapter based on that holiday I want to know your opinions on the matter. I might not because it _is_ a North American holiday and it might not be relatable to readers from other places in the world. On that note: since I'm from the USA myself, I don't know much about other customs or holidays of other countries—but if there is any that you would like to see as a bonus chapter I would be more than happy to oblige. Just send me a review or private message indicating what it is and I'll see about what I can do.

Also on that note: Remember that bonus chapter I wrote during Truthspeaker of an alternate universe (Go to _Truthspeaker _and click on the "_Be My Valentine's" _chapter)? I'm seriously thinking of making into a separate story. Tell me what you think of this—if there's enough positive feedback I may go with it.

Anyway, enough talk and on with the chapter:

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto—wake up!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sakura was leaning over him, a worried expression on her face.

"What's the matter Sakura?" he yawned, attempting to sit up.

"You were…" She trailed off. "It looked like you were having a bad dream."

Naruto paused, rubbing his face and attempting to shake the numbness of sleep from it. "I was, sort of," he said.

Sakura sat back on her legs, sighing. "What were you dreaming of?"

Naruto glanced away, silent. "I was dreaming of that day."

"That day?" Sakura echoed. "You mean…"

"Yeah."

Sakura's eye's softened. "Naruto—what…it wasn't..." She trailed off again, reaching out and grasping his shoulder, shaking it gently. "Naruto it wasn't your fault," she said, trying to sound confident. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It…it was just…"

"It wasn't an accident," Naruto interrupted.

"_Naruto_," Sakura spoke sharply. "_Stop_ it." She took a deep breath. "If we're going to do this you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. It was _not_ your fault."

"You weren't there—"

"No one blames you," Sakura interrupted. "_No one_. Not me, not Lady Tsunane not Shizune, not Konohamaru—_no one_."

Naruto looked away.

Sakura breathed slowly. _There's no way to prove him otherwise_, she thought sadly, _not after he's been blaming himself for the past three years_. She closed her eyes. "Do you remember the way that Grace would always avoid subjects?" she said, hoping to brighten the subject.

Naruto glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," he chuckled. "She always thought she was being so clever about it, too."

Sakura giggled. "She was so clueless about what was actually going on," she continued. "Sometimes I wondered what was going through her head."

"I know what you mean," Naruto said, fingering the necklace around his neck. "She was such an airhead."

"Just like you," Sakura joked, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Naruto pouted. "I wasn't that bad."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm pretty sure you were always on the same level as her."

"That's low," Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head, thinking deeply. "She was she was the first person who really understood me—I think I'd call her my first friend."

Sakura's face saddened. "Is that so…" she whispered.

"I mean, you and Sasuke—and Kakashi-sensei—and even Iruka-sensei, you were all… friends I suppose, at the time, but… she was the first person who truly… tried to understand me… purely because she wanted to." He heaved a sigh, holding out the necklace towards Sakura. "Do you know why I wear this every day?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Because it reminds me of the fact she's gone," he said solemnly, gazing at it before tucking it back into his shirt. "When I won this from Lady Tsunade… it was… I wanted it so I could defy it." He glanced up at her. "Do you know what Lady Tsunade said to me when she offered this necklace for a bet?"

Sakura shook her head again.

"She told me that everyone she's given it to had died." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to prove her wrong—show her that I could defy destiny, and beat it." He sighed. "When I won the bet, and received this… do you know what I did with it?"

Sakura bit her lip, shaking her head, but she already knew the answer.

"I gave it to Grace. And what happened? She died."

"Naruto, you can't possibly believe that—"

"That's not the point," Naruto interrupted. "I know that this necklace isn't actually cursed, that it can't have the power to kill people—otherwise Tsunade or I would be dead by now. But the fact of the matter is…" he trailed off.

Sakura closed her eyes. "There are a lot of 'what ifs' and 'I should haves' and 'the fact of the matter is' in life, Naruto," she said. "But if you let your life be dictated by these questions and conflicts, than you'll live yourself blind." She paused. "Grace wouldn't want you to be like this—she'd get that sad look on her face and complain that you're changing and you're not your happy-go-lucky self. And don't try to deny it because you know it's true."

Naruto laughed. "I know."

Sakura chuckled and then squeezed his shoulder again. "Get some rest, Naruto. We have a long day tomorrow."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Sakura."

"No prob," Sakura answered, silently crawling to her mat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura yawned as she sat up, glancing over at Naruto. Pleased, she noted that he was sleeping—and sleeping peacefully.

She wasn't going to tell him that after she was sure he fell asleep she used medical ninjutsu to calm him so he'd sleep better; he didn't need to know that.

She glanced over to the other side of the room to see that Kakashi-sensei and Sai were gone. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't surprised that Kakashi-sensei was gone—he always was up to something- but why was Sai gone? She stood up and walked to the door, turning back to say something to Naruto, but shook her head and decided to let him sleep.

She slid the door of the dining hall, frowning when she didn't see him there. He wasn't at the baths either, nor was he at the steam rooms.

Scowling, she went out to the back, stepping out onto the patio, and froze when she saw the very person she was looking for sitting a little ways off. She immediately felt guilty for doubting him and approached quietly. "What are you doing out here, Sai?" she asked.

The person in question glanced up at her before putting on that strange fake smile and then returning his attention to a book on his lap. When she got closer she saw that it was a sketchbook. "You like to draw?" She asked cheerfully. "You're very good."

"Thank you."

Sakura frowned. Everything he said had that same sickly sweet tone. It was as fake as his smile. She sat down next to him, gazing at the scenery. "Did you live in Konoha all your life?"

Sai didn't respond.

Sakura fought the urge to look at him and instead moved on to something other than him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you badly yesterday."

"I forgive you."

"It's just that… what you said—was very insensitive… when you say things like that—it can hurt people, and make them react that way. And this doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you said—or that I'm sorry that I hit you," she added. "I'm just sorry if you got hurt very badly."

"I understand."

An awkward silence ensued, and Sakura examined her bare feet for a moment before continuing to speak. "I don't know what you've been told about Grace but… she's not what you made her out to be. If you knew her…"

Sai put down his pencil. "It is true that I never met her but I had seen her before."

"I see," Sakura said quietly.

"Yes," Sai said, his mouth stretching into the imposter of a smile. "I saw her when she was attending the Chuunin Exams with Lord Hokage three years ago, although only at a distance."

"That's right," Sakura said, glancing at her hands. "Well…" She stood up, brushing off her robes. "You better get ready soon—we'll probably be leaving anytime now."

She turned around and walked back to their hotel room, leaving Sai to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Come on_, Kakashi!" Naruto whined. "Why do we always hafta go so _slowly_!"

"Didn't you hear it enough times yesterday?" Sakura muttered. "_Must_ you always be so… so… you know! Such a pain!"

"Must you always be such a bi—"

"You better be about to say bee—eautiful, Naruto," Sakura hissed, "Because if you're about to say what I think you are I'm going to punch you so hard—you know where—you're going to have to change your identity to female."

Naruto gulped and promptly shut his mouth.

"The two of you—don't you ever shut up?" Kakashi moaned from the front. "I feel like I'm babysitting…" he muttered, wondering how he managed to survive when they were younger. _I can't even tell if they were worse then or now_, He thought to himself cynically.

He glanced up at the sky and then off into the trees when something caught his eye.

"What is it?"

He turned to see Sai standing behind him, gazing in the same direction he had.

"Nothing," he said, looking back to see Sakura and Naruto slowly follow them. "I didn't see anything…"

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

"What do you think they're motives are? To come after Sasuke?" Kabuto asked as he gazed at the screen.

"Most likely," Orochimaru crooned. "I doubt they know about the girl…" He tapped the screen as if doing so would somehow injure the figures portrayed in the surveillance. "I'm rather surprised that Kakashi is letting his team be caught on tape—I would have thought he was better than that."

"Unless those are his intentions," Kabuto said thoughtfully. "It is possible that he's attempting to lure us out."

"Hmm… it is indeed…" Orochimaru said. "He's getting rather close—but what would he gain by letting his position be seen?"

Kabuto smirked. "Why don't we find out?"

"Of course." Orochimaru's tongue flicked out to taste the air. "I'd be rather interested to see how they'd fair."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, pressing a button and speaking an order into it.

Orochimaru sighed, turning away from the screens in boredom. "I must say, today has been quite uneventful—this will perhaps serve as at least a _little_ bit of entertainment… I was hoping that we'd be able to successfully complete the experiment today, but it looks like it was yet again another failure."

"I apologize, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said. "I'll just have to work harder tomorrow."

"No need," Orochimaru interrupted. "I have a feeling that our missing link will be coming right to us." He turned and looked back at the screens, observing the small forms walking through the woods.

Kabuto nodded. "For the moment, I will go down and check in the catacombs."

"You do that," Orochimaru answered.

Kabuto turned and walked out, heading down corridors until he reached a door. Unlocking the seal, he stepped inside. Within was a large expanse of cages and tanks. He walked through until he reached the particular cage of interest, small sobs becoming louder and louder as he approached. Two blood shot eyes stared back at him in the dark, the sobs subsiding slightly.

"Stop crying, Keiko," he said, an evil smirk spreading across his thin lips. "There's no need to cry yet—your day has only just begun."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto jumped from branch to branch, easily keeping pace with Sakura and the others. Kakashi had finally agreed to kick things into motion although why he suddenly did so was beyond Naruto. _Must have finally gotten through to him_, he thought cheekily. He glanced over at Sakura, who looked worried about something. Whatever, Sakura is always worried about stuff, no new news there.

He sighed, thinking deeply. What _would_ he do when he reached the Sound Village? He knew that the mission was to rescue Sasuke—and that they probably wouldn't be able to stay long, considering the circumstances—but he would do anything for a chance to kill that Orochimaru bastard, and Kabuto, and the rest of the vermin that followed them. But most likely that wouldn't be the case.

He frowned.

If he had any small amount of extra time he would have liked to see where Grace was buried. He clenched his fists. He couldn't stand that she was laid to rest in such a vile place.

It was the worst—he let out a yelp as he changed direction quickly, narrowly avoiding a punch from a large man. Naruto flipped and landed on a branch a few meters away, crouching into a defensive position. He quickly scanned the man and the first thing he noticed was a Sound headgear.

The man was tall, perhaps reaching six feet, with tanned skin and light colored hair. He was muscular, but no more so than Naruto. He seemed to be in his very early twenties. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _At least we know we're close to the Sound Village_, he thought.

He quickly looked around to see Sakura, Kakashi and Sai in similar positions. The man Sakura was up against looked pretty strong… _I'll have to beat this guy quick and help Sakura_, he thought to himself.

"Yo—what's your problem!" He shouted. "You don't just pop out of nowhere and attack!"

The man stood straighter, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you were taught in that pathetic excuse for a village, but I'm afraid that's part of the package in becoming a ninja."

Naruto growled at the taunt. "What was that? I'm gonna kick your sorry Sound ass for that and then charge into the Sound Village and kick Orochimaru's sorry snake ass!"

"Think you're going to get Orochimaru's pet out of there and still be alive to tell the tale?" The man laughed. "Don't be a fool—even if you survive us, the pet has a worse bite than the whip that controls it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

The man frowned. "Well it's… never mind," he muttered. "Don't think that just because you're a kid I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to!" Naruto shouted, charging the man.

"Just what I was hoping for." The man smirked, reaching behind him to draw out the large mace strapped to his back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura frowned at the man standing before her. He was large, and tall, she guessed breaching six feet. Well muscled… and he would have seemed a little more threatening if he weren't standing with slacked shoulders and yawning. She couldn't help but think that he reminded her of someone.

She clenched her fists, feeling her muscles tense and relax, ready for action.

The man yawned again and leaned against the tree, gazing up at the tree tops with a lazy, uninterested expression.

She scowled. _What's with this guy? I can't just charge—I'd feel guilty for taking advantage of him…then again, I might not get a chance like this again… I might as well… but… he looks so pitiful…_ she thought, her eyebrows raising as she observed the man watching some birds up ahead. She sighed. Why couldn't she get someone more enthusiastic like the others?

"Hey you!" She called over to him. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

The man looked at her slowly. "Would you rather I sit?"

She clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowing. This was getting difficult. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying for the obvious.

"What does it look like? To stop you." He said. "Although I only follow orders; I don't make the rules."

Sakura sighed again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOo

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura—it didn't look she was in any trouble… then again, it didn't look like anything was going on. Naruto was engaged in full with his opponent, but he doubted that he was in any trouble. Sai was also fighting someone, but judging from his background there was nothing to worry about.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your own opponent, Mr. Big-Shot."

He looked over to the woman standing before him. "I'm guessing that you're the leader of this little gang?" He asked, tucking his book away and analyzing his opponent.

"That may be a stretch for our purpose, but I am certainly the strongest of us all," she said haughtily, leaning back on one leg and flipping her hair back.

_I hate this kind of woman_… Kakashi thought dryly. "I don't like fighting women…" he muttered.

The woman standing before him narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue irritably. "And I hate cocky men who think women are weak and helpless," she snapped. "What, are you going to hold back because I'm female?"

Kakashi sighed. "I take it that you're not going to hold back on me now which only means that I have no choice but to use all my strength against you."

"That's more like it." She smirked. "I think I'm going to enjoy this… Kakashi Hatake."

He raised his eyebrow. "And how do you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous," she sneered, licking her lips seductively. "Everyone knows your name."

"Well, now it's only natural that I ask for your name, Red," Kakashi answered.

She narrowed her eyes, flipping her hair over her other shoulder. "I don't appreciate that comment," she snapped. "And to keep you from repeating it I'll tell you my name. It's Irune," she said.

"Well, Irune, there's no reason to be offended—I'm actually quite partial to red hair," Kakashi said, placing his feet in a ready position and reaching into his leg pouch for a kunai.

"Oh, so now I'm just an item, am I? How typical of a _man_," she said, drawing her katana. "I can't wait to hang your head as a trophy and see if you're actually as handsome as the rumors say."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to swoon over my face if I have anything to do with it," Kakashi answered smoothly.

Irune narrowed her eyes. "You cocky bastard," she muttered. "Well, let's stop the foreplay and get to business, eh?"

Kakashi leapt up in the air, narrowly dodging a kunai. _Looks like I'll have to get my game on_.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced up as Naruto eagerly approached. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding towards the guy laying on the ground. "He's out—what about yours?"

"I beat him," Naruto said, glancing over at the charred body nearby.

"I see…" Sakura said, glancing back towards the former opponent. _I'm relieved I didn't have to kill him, but still… he didn't give a fight… it was almost as if he intended to be defeated—and in a way that he didn't want to get killed…_ she reached into her pouch and removed a syringe, attaching a vile to it and inserting it into the man's leg.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"This will make sure that he doesn't wake up soon," she said, proceeding to tie the man up after removing the needle.

"Yeesh—stuff these days," Naruto muttered, turning around and shouting to Kakashi.

"You two alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, standing up. "I'm not hurt… you Naruto?"

"No." Naruto shrugged. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"Nothing to report," Kakashi said.

"What about your arm?" Sakura asked, noticing abrasion in the fabric.

"Just a scratch," Kakashi answered.

"Still, I should check it to make sure there's no poison," Sakura insisted, hurrying over to her sensei.

"I'll check on Sai," Naruto suggested, quickly leaving the two to head towards where he last saw Sai.

He landed on a branch, looking around wildly. He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. Where did Sai go off to? He was just here… He glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura and Kakashi were crouching.

"That's strange…" he said, crossing his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"Make sure you can keep up, Orochimaru doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sai nodded.

His 'opponent' led the way, towards the head base.

"Your friends are lucky—that my companions were the ones who were left behind," the man continued. "Except Irune… but I suppose since she was up against your leader, well, that's a good thing. The blond one lucked out by getting Tadao. He's all talk. And the girl is very lucky that Shinji has morals about hurting girls."

Sai ignored the man's chatter. All that mattered was that he carried out his mission.

"You listening?" The man asked.

Sai turned to him, giving him his off smile. "No."

The man frowned, confused from the two conflicting responses. He rolled his eyes, predicting a long journey ahead. He just hoped that they'd get to the base quickly before he had to start another conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean he's _gone_?" Sakura exclaimed sharply. "You think something happened to him?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, frowning and shrugging his shoulders. "It looks like maybe that's the case—but there wasn't any sign of a struggle… which doesn't make any sense "

"Did you see any tracks?" Kakashi asked, moving his shoulder sensitively.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I couldn't really tell..."

"I'll check," Sakura said, quickly hoisting her pack over her shoulder and heading to where they last saw Sai. Her two companions followed her. She crouched, Kakashi leaning over her to peer at the ground. "There's no sign of a struggle," she said, alarmed. "And two tracks start heading towards that direction in the trees." She continued, pointing and standing quickly.

"Looks like my suspicions were right…" Kakashi said.

"What suspicions?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei… you don't think… " Sakura began, her eyes widening.

"What?" Naruto interrupted.

"I didn't trust him to begin with,,, but I never thought he'd betray his own village…" Sakura whispered.

"Wha—he's betrayed us?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think that he was sent by… well… " Kakashi said, trailing off. "As you might already know, Sai is a member of the Black Ops… a special section—top class—I'm afraid I can't tell you too much but he serves under a man who's own loyalty to the village seems stretched thin at some points."

"That bastard…" Naruto growled. "I knew I didn't like him and now I know why!"

"Don't worry," Kakashi said. "I planned this mission in hopes that this would be the case."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused. "You were planning on this happening? How did you know?"

"Wild intuition," Kakashi said, shrugging off the question. "To return to your first question, it is in our benefit at the moment to have had Sai turn rogue, now all we have to do is—"

"Follow his tracks right to the base!" Sakura finished, excited. "This way we can get a clear path!"

"But how do we know that the tracks we see are the actual tracks and not a trap they've set up?"

Kakashi and Sakura turned to look at Naruto as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Nothing…" Sakura said. "Just… is that really you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his face contorting with confusion. "What do you mean 'is that you'?"

"Just…" Sakura said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"It's him," Kakashi said, cocking his head. "I would have noticed if someone switched with him."

"Ok… don't scare me like that," she scolded Naruto.

"I still don't know what I did," Naruto complained to Kakashi, who ignored him. "Anyway, we should follow the tracks. Chances are, they'll lead us straight to the base—however, Naruto is correct, we need to be careful on the half-chance that these lead into a trap, and not the actual base."

"Ok," Naruto said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOo

Sai halted in unison to the man next to him. "This is it?" He asked, looking at the nearly hidden entrance.

"Yeah—not much to see but it's mostly underground anyway." The man explained, looking around.

A door slid open and a clothed figure stepped forth. Sai couldn't see its skin, but by its structure he guessed it to be male. The guard beckoned silently and they quickly slid into the shadows of the tunnel. They continued walking, lights flickering over their faces from the eerie torches on the walls. They had an organic pattern that caused one to feel cramped if looked at for too long. Sai followed the man until they entered a large cavern-like area, a large room, and at the end stood two men that Sai immediately recognized as Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The man who had led him there bowed and left wordlessly, leaving Sai to the two men.

"Welcome."

Sai was thankful for the harsh training he had undergone over the years or he would have shivered at the tone of the voice that came from the pale male a few meters away from him.

Orochimaru.

He knew of him, and had seen him three years ago when the Sand Village attacked the Leaf Village but never had the man address him in person nor had he seen him up close like this.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Orochimaru purred. "I sure that you did well in covering your tracks?"

"There are no traces," Sai answered. "I am confident of it."

"Very good," Orochimaru praised. "Well… I suppose…" He trailed off, glancing to the side as if being spoken to by a far away voice. "Ah, Sasuke—it's you, perfect timing. We have a guest. He's from the Leaf Village."

Footsteps could be heard, faintly, before a figure became bathed in the dim light.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked older than the picture that Sai had seen of him before leaving for this mission. Older, and somehow ghostly—like the living dead. Sai bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke glanced at him briefly, uninterested, before turning to Orochimaru, staring at him intently. "You said that we were training today."

"Ah—that I did," Orochimaru drawled. "Isn't it a shame that this happens to be the day your little friends are coming to look for you?"

Sasuke's face darkened, but he said nothing.

Sai looked curiously from Sasuke's face to Orochimaru's, then back to Sasuke. "'Your friends'," Sai said. "I assume you mean Sakura and Naruto, correct?"

He felt his blood run cold when Sasuke's eyes met his, a darkness suddenly suppressing him that he found it hard to breath.

"That's a touchy subject for Sasuke, I'm afraid," Orochimaru explained, bemused. "I'd avoid it if possible."

Sasuke turned around and began walking away.

Sai felt his lungs fill with air as he breathed for the first time in what felt like years. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sasuke approach Orochimaru, his back still turned to him. He couldn't hear what Sasuke was saying, but knew he was conversing with Orochimaru about something because Orochimaru's lips moved to form words.

Then, Sasuke left the room.

It was as if someone had lifted a large blanket off of him, and he was able to relax. He felt like he might fall over from the lack of pressure that had overpowered him while the Uchiha was still in the room.

"You'll get used to him—he's just a little... moody " Orochimaru purred as he nodded to Kabuto and headed out of the room behind Sasuke.

Kabuto let out a sigh. "I apologize that you had to meet _him_ on your first visit," Kabuto simpered, smiling briefly. Sai cocked his head as he watched the young medic approach. His smile reminded him of Sakura's earlier. Perhaps this man is not—

"If you will follow me—I assume that you brought it?"

"Yes," Sai said, reaching up and touching the strap of his back for a moment. "It's in here."

"Good," Kabuto said. "Follow me and I'll bring you to my lab."

Sai made note of the walls and turns that they took, taking care to start memorizing the blueprint of the structure. They came to a door that Sai immediately recognized as sealed. "You should feel lucky," Kabuto said as he worked on the seals. "You're the first person besides Orochimaru and myself to enter."

Sai remained silent, memorizing the steps that Kabuto was taking to unseal the entrance.

When he was done, he pushed against the door and stepped inside, motioning for Sai to do the same. Sai stepped in, looking around as he took in the large room. It was a standard lab and looked no different than any— his eyes trailed to a far part of the room. There was a medical table with what looked like a figure laying underneath a white cloth. He thought it was a body for experimentation until he saw wires and tubes attached to machines.

_Whoever it is, they're alive,_ Sai realized. _But why can't I sense movement? Even from this distance I should at least sense they're breath or heart beat…_ He shook his head and instead reached into his pouch and handed a scroll into Kabuto's expectant hand.

"Thank you," Kabuto said, taking the scroll and looking at it. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked through a door into what Sai assumed was some sort of store room.

As the door clicked shut behind Kabuto, Sai turned and looked at the deathly figure laying on the table. He approached cautiously, his senses heightening for any signs that Kabuto might return any minute. He stopped when he reached the table. From here, he could barely sense a trace of life from the figure, but only from the slow sporadic and faint rhythm of her chakra, for he could see from the way the cloth fell about the body that it was female. He reached for the edge of the cloth, grasping it gently and pulling down a few inches, revealing a scalp with electrodes and wires attached to it. He narrowed his eyes and pulled it farther down to reveal a familiar face.

His eyes widened as he instantly recognized it.

Grace Sarutobi.

Her head had only the faint traces of hair, as if it was shaved recently, which wasn't surprising seeing as how many wires had to be attached to it. He could see scarring seep across her scalp. What the back of head must look like.

She was much thinner than he remembered. She had a ghostly look about her. Her face was sunken, as if it didn't know she was still alive.

He narrowed his eyes.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and himself are the only ones to have entered this room—which means in all likelihood that they were the only ones to know Grace was alive.

He quickly covered her face and returned to where he was standing before when he heard footsteps, and the door opened and Kabuto stepped through. "We can go now," he said, walking towards the main door. He hesitated, his hand frozen as it reached for it, his gaze slowly turning and looking towards the far end of the room where Grace's body lay. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he shook his head. "Let's go," he said.

He stepped out and allowed Sai to do the same before closing the door and placing the seals on it again. He turned to Sai and informed him he should go rest after his journey, and left the younger ninja in the hallway.

Sai watched him go and waited until he knew that Kabuto was nowhere near the area before turning back and approaching the door. He worked silently and quickly on the seals, breaking all of them and leaving the door unlocked. Taking a brush and ink he wrote on the door and then put it away.

He had a lot to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Just as I thought," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "Sai's tracks lead straight to the entrance."

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked. "I mean, someone like him should know better!"

"Unless this is what he intended," Kakashi said. "He could have meant for us to follow him."

Sakura looked at him sharply. "That's an odd—"

"Who the hell cares?" Naruto interrupted. "What matters is that we're here and we're running out of time!"

"Naruto's right, for once," Kakashi said. "We should get going—I doubt we have much time left." He didn't mention his suspicions as to why Sai was doing all of this in the first place. There's no need to fuel the fire.

"Let's go."

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

Within moments, Kakashi had overpowered the guard and motioned for his two companions to follow his lead.

Within the dark tunnels and halls, Naruto ran with a growing feeling of dread. This place gave him the shivers, what with the strange way that the markings in the wall wove itself through, as though it were an arrow showing him to his death, or the creepy lanterns and torches casting dim and treacherous shadows.

The three of them had split up—search for Sai, Sasuke or anything that could give a clue as to where either were.

Naruto shook his head. _What am I talking about? Who gives a shit about Sai? It's __**Sasuke**__ we're here for._

He quickened his pace and glanced to the right at a door with writing on it.

He came to a screeching halt and doubled back to glare at the writing.

_'Naruto Uzumaki has no balls'_

"What the fuck?" Naruto growled. Sai must have written this, that sneaky son of a—He resisted the urge to go find the bastard and give him what's been coming to him and instead decided to take the bait and push the door open.

It was dark inside, and it took him a moment to adjust to the darkness. After blinking a few times, he stepped inside and looked around. Strange... Some sort of laboratory.

He shook his head and was about to leave when something caught his eye.

At the far end was a table with a figure on it.

He shivered at the thought of it being dead—and in a lab to boot and was about to leave when he noticed something strange.

"What are all those wires for?" He murmured. "Why would they need them if the body's dead?" He approached warily, in case it was some sort of zombie or undead beast that would attack him. As he approached, he saw that the body belonged to that of a woman.

And not just any woman, a woman around his age. He blinked. Something seemed familiar about the way the cloth fell about the figure, the molds and mounds and structure almost seemed like…

Something possessed him as he leapt forward, grabbing the cloth and flinging it off the figure. His neck felt heavy as he felt the necklace seem to weigh him down as his eyes opened wide.

His breathing was ragged as he stared down at the form.

"G…" he couldn't finish the word. The first thing he felt was an empty shock—and then he was overcome by a feeling so strong that he didn't know what to do with it. He felt like his chest was being chiseled in two as the feelings that he had tried so hard to bury resurfaced as he gazed down at her.

But then anger set it. Anger that they couldn't—that slimy bastard couldn't even let her rest in peace. He should have _known_ that this would happen!

She looks so helpless—as if she were sleeping. Peaceful almost.

He reached up and shifted the necklace to try to ease some of the pain. _Why_ was it hurting so much? He tried to ignore it as he started working on removing some of the wires. If _they_ didn't bury her properly, than the least he could do was do it himself.

As he leaned over her, he felt his necklace drop with him, and felt the resistance ease as it hit Grace's head. He cursed and started to move back when—

He let out a yelp and leapt back when a shrill scream erupted from Grace's lips. He stumbled backwards, tripping on wires in his attempt to try to grasp the situation. The room echoed as the scream died off.

Her chest was heaving painfully and color was unevenly returned to her complexion.

He sat down hard and stared in shock at what had just happened. "G… Grace?"

The breathing was steadier now, but it was still ragged, as if she were just getting used to it. Tentatively, he stood up and took a step closer to her bed so he could look down at her face. She was sleeping—she wasn't awake. Whatever that scream was it must have been from a dream. He placed a hand on his chest and felt how quickly his heart was racing. His head was still reeling from what happened.

As his thoughts ordered themselves and he began to think clearly, the meaning behind what had just happened slowly dawned on him.

Grace… is still alive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To Be Continued…_

Ah… to have it finally posted… such a wonderful feeling

Please feel free to respond to my questions (from my Beforeword) in your review (which I appreciate greatly XD)

Have a great day,

fUnKyToEs


	4. Return: Chapter 4

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 4

WORD COUNT: 9, 162 words

WARNING: Some language and some slight and not very hidden OOCness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: I want to apologize (again v.2.0.1) for the lateness of this chapter. I had to edit this one personally so it took a little longer, and I waited until after finals to start, due to being an art student and all my finals being large projects, I just didn't have the time to focus on anything other than school work or Christmas. Christmas is a very big holiday in my family and due to having a large family it was very hectic and I didn't really have time to hunker down and focus on fanfiction until today.

So, without any more stalling, here's the next chapter,

Enjoy :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Grace…" Naruto breathed as he reached out, placing a hand on her chest.

A heartbeat.

There was no mistaking it.

Grace was alive.

He felt as if something was shattering—he couldn't explain it. So many emotions were building up that he didn't know whether he should laugh, cry or shout.

So he just stood there, staring in disbelief.

His eyes trailed down her body as if to check that it was still hers—and blushed as he realized that there was a reason she was covered in a cloth. He shrugged his cloak off and spread it over her, wondering if she felt a chill. He looked at her face, running a hand over her cheek, and noting that—

"Why doesn't she have hair?" He mused out loud. He looked at all the wires and wondered for a moment if he should remove them… _but what if something happens once I do that? _He thought. _What if she…_

He abandoned that thought and instead decided to find Sakura. She'd know what to do… _but I can't leave her like this_, he thought, looking intently at Grace. _What if someone comes through and—what if…_

There were too many 'what ifs' in the world.

He shook his head.

"I'll have to… find Sakura and come back here," he said, turning around and then freezing. He turned back slowly, staring at Grace again in disbelief.

"How…" he spoke quietly. "How are you still alive?" He wondered out loud."Without any of us knowing?" He touched the necklace that hung from his neck. "Why would they…" He closed his eyes and placed a hand over Grace's eyes. "It's ok now," he whispered, removing his hand from her eyes. "I'm going to—"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura ran through the dark patterned hall, coming to screeching halts at every door to check and see if Sasuke was there.

_Not here either._

She cursed her bad luck and continued on at break-neck speed. _Why aren't there any guards? Why hasn't anyone taken action? There's no way they haven't noticed…_

She clicked her tongue in impatience. They'd have to get out of here fast—and find Sasuke faster. She couldn't fathom why she was running into no one, not a soul; but she could only imagine that it wasn't going to be good. She made a note to stay observant in case of an ambush.

She looked up to see Sai and Kakashi standing up ahead. "Sai!" she yelled, rushing forward. "There you are—Kakashi-sensei!"

The two turned to face her. "Good, you're here," Kakashi said. "Where's Naruto?"

"What's going on?" Sakura said, looking from Sai to Kakashi wildly, confusion written on her face. "Why aren't there any—"

"People around?" Kakashi finished, narrowing his eye. He shook his head. "I don't know—it appears this place is completely evacuated…"

"Evacuated?" Sakura said, her eyes widening. "You mean this whole place is empty?"

"That's right," Kakashi said, sighing. "Looks like they knew we were coming and emptied the premises. Besides the ninja that we ran into in the woods—and the three guards at the entrance—there's no one here."

Sakura's eyebrows bunched together. "That's impossible, what would they have guards for if there's no one here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. Sai—did you come across anyone once you entered?" Kakashi asked, turning to Sai.

Sai shook his head. "I'm afraid that I encountered no one once entering this hide-out. If there were any people here—it was long before I got here."

"And you got here first," Sakura muttered through clenched teeth. "They must have seen us coming… I _knew_ it was too easy!" She looked at Sai again, narrowing her eyes. _He got here first, which means we don't have any proof that what he's saying is true… and I still don't trust him… _she thought. _I'll have to keep my eye on him. _

"As for what they were guarding," Sai continued. "I have an idea—and I believe Naruto probably is finding out what that is right now."

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Grace's eyes flew open as she sat up, wires ripping from their places as her lips parted with the same shriek that had echoed the room moments ago. Her head turned rapidly as her eyes whirled around the room, gasping for air.

"Grace!" Naruto said, rushing forward and grabbing her arms. "It's ok—it's me—"

She gasped, fighting for air as her head still moved wildly, as if her neck was not able to support it. She struggled against his grip. _She doesn't recognize me_, he realized with a shock. "Grace—it's me—Naruto!" He shouted. "_Naruto!"_

He managed to hold her still enough for her to get a good look at his face. She stared at him for a moment, before whispering hoarsely, "…Naruto? What…" She was shivering violently. "What's going on?"

"You're alive," Naruto answered, breathlessly.

"I'm…" She glanced around the room. "Where…" She twitched, closing her eyes in pain.

"What's the matter—Are you alright?" Naruto asked, shaking her slightly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm…" She was shaking too much to speak. "I'm… cold…" she whispered.

Naruto let go of her and swung off his cloak, wrapping around her. "Well of course you are," he said, wrapping it snug around her. "You're not wearing anything, silly." Although his words had humor in them, he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. _What is going on?_ He though desperately.

She glanced down at herself. "What… happened…. To my… body?" she stuttered.

"I don't know," Naruto said, pulling her into his arms as he stood up straight. She clung to him, but Naruto could tell that there was barely any strength in her save for a little for her hands to hold onto his shirt. _She's so thin, _he thought, _it's almost like she… __**was**__ dead all this time. _"Are you still in pain?" he asked.

She nodded, and then shook her head. "I… don't… k—know…" she said. "I… can't feel…"

"I'll carry you," Naruto said. He bit his lip, tightening his grip as he held her tighter. "Grace…" he whispered. "I can't… you're… alive…"

She shook her head. "What are you…" She gagged, pressing her forehead against his neck, choking with pain.

"Grace?"

"I'm… fine…" she gasped. "I'm…what… here… what—" She stopped talking abruptly as if the air was sucked out of her lungs. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Grace…?" Naruto asked, panicking.

She was breathing slowly—but raggedly. _But at least she's breathing, _Naruto thought. He held her close, looking down at her in concern. She looks like some kind of pale creature of the sea, writhing in the sunlight after being protected by the dark waters.

"We have to go!" he said, running out of the room. "Keep your head against me—it'll ease the pain!"

Grace complied, burying her head in his chest as he dashed down the hallway. _With Grace here, _He thought, _I can perhaps convince Sasuke—although, most likely Sasuke already knows—_

"Grace," he said. "Sasuke—do you know where he is?"

"What are… you talking about?" she spoke through his shirt, her words more steady now. "I… where would… he be?"

_She's recovering, _Naruto thought. _I can tell she's starting to think more clearly_. "What are you talking about? It's been three years and you haven't seen him at all?"

He felt Grace stiffen in his arms. He came to a stop, shaking her gently. He stared at the top of her smooth head. The membranes and scars that led to the back of her cranium were painfully clear. Her skin was so pale that he could see the veins—like small rivers under ice—across her scalp.

_Speaking of Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, _why the hell would he let Grace be treated like this? If she didn't die—I remember…the look on his face… _Naruto thought, narrowing his eyes. _He was… and this… I would have thought he would have protected her better than this… _

"He's…" she shuddered as another wave of pain racked her body. "Gah—!" she gasped as she clung to him tighter. "It feels like… needles… everywhere…" she gasped. "But more…"

"Don't push yourself," he said, hurrying on. "We're almost there—we'll find Sasuke—he'll answer our questions. Just try to relax; try to get through the pain."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, as he rounded a corner and saw his teammates standing up ahead.

Sakura and Kakashi turned towards him. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "What took you so… oh…" she breathed, her eyes widening as the words left her mouth like a forgotten echo. "Is that…"

"I believe so," Sai said, stepping forth from behind Kakashi. "I found her—in that room, while I was searching for signs of the enemy."

"And when this is all over I'm going to beat your ass for the note you left me," Naruto growled. "But that's not what's important here—Sakura," Naruto said, turning to Sakura frantically. "I need you to heal her—she's in pain…" he trailed off, staring at Sakura.

Sakura was in a petrified state, frozen in place. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at the body in Naruto's arms. "Na…" she whispered. "Tha… Gra…"

"Sakura," Kakashi said sharply, waving a hand in front of her face.

There was no response.

"She's in shock." Kakashi said, sighing in exasperation while casting Grace a look that signified his confusion and curiosity of the situation at hand. "Alright, let's get out of here—I don't like the feel of this place and with _her_ here I think we should clear the area as soon as possible. Afterwards, I want answers." He said, giving Sai and Naruto pointed looks.

"Understood," Sai said, nodding.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the arm and yanked her into motion, waking the girl up. She gasped for air before springing into a dash along with her companions. "How is that—is that really—"

"She _is_." Naruto said firmly as they reached the entrance, coming into the blinding light with a flash.

When they reached a clearing, Naruto laid Grace down on the ground. Her body was still shuddering uncontrollably, but she was no longer awake. _Which is probably for the best,_ Naruto thought. _This way the pain will be more bearable._

"To think that after all this time… she's actually alive," Kakashi said in wonder as he stared down at the young woman on the ground. "If, that is, this is truly Grace."

"She _is_ Grace," Naruto growled angrily, throwing Kakashi a glare. "I spoke to her; there's no way this isn't Grace! No way in hell!"

Sakura blinked, taken aback by Naruto's ferociousness. "Naruto, what are you…" she trailed off, looking at Grace, who's breathing had started to return to normal.

"She's in so much pain—she must have passed out or something," Naruto said, following Sakura's eyes to Grace. "She was like this when I found her—and she woke up—but…" He bit his lip. "Can't you do something about it?"

Sakura leaned forward and pressed a finger against Grace's neck, her eyes widening. "This is…" she whispered.

"I told you, it really is Grace—I spoke to her." Naruto repeated. "Now _please_, Sakura! Do something!"

Sakura nodded. "Alright, I'll try…" she pulled the cloak off and looked down Grace's body. There were many scars but nothing seemed damaged. The scars were old—most likely from that day all those years ago… "She's… she's not physically hurt…" she said, "Not that I can see…"

"Yes…" Kakashi said, peering over Sakura's shoulder. "What damage I can see was inflicted a long time ago—"

"Alright," Sakura growled, elbowing Kakashi in the knee, causing the man to grunt painfully. "I understand that the two of you are concerned—but let's not forget that Grace is a _woman_ here and if I am going to conduct a physical exam on her I don't want the three you around!"

"But—she's already naked, so what difference does it make?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She's right," Kakashi sighed. "I suppose it's the principle that counts. Alright," he said, looking at Sai and Naruto. "Naruto, you stand guard—I think that's reasonable," he said in response to Sakura's warning look. "Sai—I want you and I to continue investigating the hide-out. I want to make sure we search _everywhere_; if there are any clues or hints that could help us—now is our chance to uncover them."

"Understood." Sai nodded.

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted as the two started walking off. "What about Sasuke—did the two of you find him?"

"If we found him we wouldn't be _here_ would we?" Kakashi snapped, not bothering to turn around. "No, we didn't find him. We didn't find anyone."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no one here—except for those security guards," Kakashi said, resisting the urge to wonder how Naruto managed to not notice this. "I can only imagine that they were here to guard _her_…" he said, nodding in Grace's direction. "I can also assume that this place isn't the only Sound hide-out, which means that there are more out there."

"Which means…" Naruto began.

"That Sasuke is in one of them," Kakashi finished. "It was just bad luck that we happened across the one that he wasn't in." _Those ninja that ambushed us—they were probably decoy… to make us __**think**__ that we were at the real thing…_ _However…_ he looked at Sai. _I'm going to need to keep a close eye on him. Although it appears that he managed to sneak into the Sound hide-out, and leave a trail for us to follow… there's something about him that I don't like… especially since Lady Tsunade seems to believe that he is suspicious—not to mention he's from the Foundation, which is a reason alone to doubt him. _

"Alright Sai," Kakashi said. "Let's head out." Sai nodded, and the two disappeared.

Naruto turned back and walked over to Sakura, his fists clenched. "It looks like… we were too late." He growled quietly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she worked on inspecting Grace's body. "I know…" she whispered, not looking at him. "But… we won't give up, Naruto. At this point…. We can't continue this mission—it's more important that we return Grace to the village."

"I know." Naruto said, looking away. "I know, but…"

"Once we do so—until we get our next lead on where the other hide-outs may be—we'll just have to…"

"Keep training until we get stronger, huh?" Naruto asked, smiling wryly.

Grace shuddered suddenly, her breathing becoming ragged. _She must be waking up again…_ Sakura thought. She reached for Grace's right arm and pulled it up, bending it gently at the elbow. "It's stiff…" She murmured… "Almost like…"

"Almost like what?" Naruto asked.

"Almost like…" Sakura continued, narrowing her eyes as she thought. "Like she's dead…"

"What?" Naruto said quietly. "That's…" he trailed off, searching for words that he didn't know. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She has all the symptoms of death…" Sakura began. "Her breathing keeps ceasing and starting again, and it looks like… if she was alive, her metabolism was stopped or at least very, very low all this time—and her pulse is barely recognizable… she's pale, and the blood looks like it's slowly returning to the rest of her body—she's cold, but not the normal cold, more like how a dead body feels… and this," Sakura continued, "her arms are stiff… like _rigor_ _mortis_…" she demonstrated how hard it was to bend her arm. "The only main thing missing is decomposition…"

"So… are you saying that she was actually dead?" Naruto breathed, staring at Grace with wide and slightly petrified eyes.

"I'm saying that… if this is really Grace—which we can't know until we test her back home… or until Lady Tsunade looks at her—that it's _possible_…" she whispered. "Or at least, so close to death that it's the same thing."

"How is _that_ possible?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "But Orochimaru has done things like that before, remember?" She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, where did you find her?"

"In a lab—she was covered in wires—they came off when she woke up—it was…" he frowned, "It was almost like they fell off—like they were supposed to come off when—"

"A lab?" Sakura interrupted. "Naruto, don't you think it's possible that Orochimaru was using Grace for an experiment? What if Sasuke thought Grace was dead all this time and in reality Grace was just a test subject…?"

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked, confused. "Why would Sasuke think she was dead? I mean, you'd think he'd catch on all these years—he's not stupid."

"What I'm saying is… what if… Alright, think about it—if Sasuke knew all this time that Grace was alive—do you really think that he would let Orochimaru or Kabuto experiment on her? But for what other reason would she be in a laboratory?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't think…"

"That's exactly what I think," Sakura breathed. "I think Orochimaru hid the fact that Grace is alive from Sasuke—so he could…" she shuddered. "Do whatever it is he does to test subjects…"

Naruto growled, clenching his fists. "_Damn in!_" he growled, "Just when…" he shook his head. "Well, we can't know for sure—although that's probably what it is. We need to get back to the village as fast as possible so that Granny Tsunade can take a good look at her. And as for Sasuke…"

"I know." Sakura said. "We won't give up."

She took a deep breath, placing a hand over Grace's chest, to feel the, although irregular and unsteady, faint heartbeat.

_I can't believe…_ Sakura thought. _After all this time… you're still alive… _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Light flickered on my eyelids playfully.

I saw my eyelashes first, fluttering as I attempted to open my eyes, and glanced to the side where I saw translucent white curtains blowing gently in an open window. I moved my neck so I could see clearer without straining my eyes, and blinked as I tried to look outside.

Konoha.

I'm… back in the Leaf Village?

What happened to…

I felt pain in my chest as my heart rate skyrocketed. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes, pain entering both my mind and body. _What had happened? _ I remember falling… and then everything turned dark….

No.

I remember pain.

And after what felt like an eternity was darkness…

Until now.

_I remember… waking up… and Naruto was there… and there was pain… _I opened my eyes, groaning as I attempted to push myself into a sitting position. They must have brought me to the hospital… it was… it must have been quite a fall—I'm surprised I'm even… surprised… I reached to touch my head. _I must have some nasty scars…_

My thoughts trailed off as I rubbed the back of my head, my heart sinking as I felt the mere rough prickles or roots—and…

…nothing else. I cupped the back of my head with my hand, holding it and feeling for the first time how odd the shape is.

My hair… is gone…

I sat there, in shock, as I mindlessly cupped the back of my head.

I almost laughed at the irony. Of all things, I have the worst luck with hair. I was thankful that there wasn't anyone in the room. Although I knew there must be a logical reason for why my head is shaved—but still, I must look… odd… and embarrassing.

I glanced around the room, recognizing it as one of the standard rooms in the hospital. I tried to lift the blankets off my body but found that my arms were too weak to do even that without feeling like they're going to fall off. I glanced at them and was startled to see how much thinner they were—and not in the attractive way—in a tight gauntly way, like anorexic girls or is I hadn't eaten anything in a very, _very _long time. I scowled as I observed this. Sure, I always complain about how I need to lose weight but this is just overkill.

Just how long was I out?

"…Yes, I understand…"

I looked up at the door. Someone was outside, or approaching.

"…are you sure…I thought…that…be…"

The voices were fading in and out—I couldn't quite make out all that was being said.

"That makes sense, thank you," A young woman said from the other side of the door.

I frowned. That voice—it sounded like… Sakura but it's different somehow—my answer came to me as soon as the door opened.

My jaw dropped as I saw Sakura walk in. She was looking at a clipboard, and hadn't looked up yet.

She was… "You're old." I breathed, my eyes wide.

Startled, Sakura looked up. "G—Grace!" she exclaimed, dropping the clip board with a clatter as it hit the ground. "You're awake!" she rushed forward, "You're…" She pulled me into a tight embrace. "You're alive!" she whispered.

"How long was I out for?" I asked her as she let go, wiping tears out of her eyes. Why is she so emotional? "Is something…" I put my hands on my head. "Do you… have something for this…?"

"Oh…" Sakura said, blinking to clear her eyes. "Um… hold on…" she hurried to the cabinet and came back with a cloth, which she tied around my head like a bandanna. "Later I'll get you a cute hat," she said. "That'll be more stylish, I think."

"Thanks," I said, patting my head and then letting my hand drop to my lap. "Sakura—what's the matter—what are you… how long was I…what…"

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed. "Oh Grace," she said. "You have no idea… it's just that—so much has happened…"

"Then start at the beginning," I said. "If you think _you're_ confused just think about how confused _I _am right now."

Sakura nodded. "Grace… we thought… we thought you were _dead_. We all did."

I blinked. "Then how can I be…?"

"You weren't here…" Sakura continued. "It's been… well, it's almost been three years since that day—that Sasuke left."

"Left." I echoed, my heart sinking. "You mean…"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "I'm afraid that Sasuke—he did… he brought your body with him—that's where you were. We—Naruto and Kakashi-sensei and I—we went on a mission to retrieve Sasuke—and ended up with you instead. And I'm so happy!" she continued quickly, to make sure I didn't misinterpret her words. "I mean—this isn't even something that I dreamed of!"

"So Sasuke knew I was alive," I said. "He must have."

"I don't think so," Sakura said quietly. "You were…" Sakura trailed off, a conflicted look on her face. "Well, I don't think he knew you were alive."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We were… unsuccessful in our mission," Sakura said sadly. "We arrived at Orochimaru's hideout too late, everyone, including Sasuke, had already left… but don't worry," she said, clenching her fist, a look of aged determination on her face. "We'll get Sasuke—and return him to the village. That is Naruto and my promise to you!"

She paused, and then grinned. "But on a brighter note, wait till the other's find out that you're awake—wait till Naruto finds out! He'll be thrilled!"

"Hold on!" I said, grabbing her wrist before she could move. "How old are you now?"

"Me? I'm seventeen now." Sakura said. "And Naruto's the same—I think. Actually, I think he's still sixteen. Anyway, I suppose that makes you… nineteen?" She looked at me and gagged in response to the face I pulled when she said that. Giggling, she shook her head. "What're you making that face for, Grace?"

"Because," I said, putting a hand to my chest dramatically. "I don't _feel_ nineteen! I mean, imagine if suddenly you were three years older and you didn't even mean to get there so fast!"

Sakura sobered instantly. "But it wasn't fast, Grace—not in reality."

"But for _me_, it was," I said, frowning as well. "I mean, one minute I'm sixteen—and now I'm nineteen? How can I be expected to make that jump so easily. My body might be that of a nineteen year old but my mind is certainly not."

"True." Sakura agreed.

"Do I look older?"

Sakura paused, glancing up and down. "I suppose so," she said. "I mean, I think the biggest difference is you look closer to our age now, and not so much older than us."

"Good." I said. "I was sick of always being the oldest one."

"You still are," Sakura chuckled. "The age difference isn't as big."

"Agreed." I said. I frowned, biting my lip as I attempted to get across what was bothering me. "Sakura…Does… I mean… this is all so sudden…"

She nodded. "It is ok to get emotional, Grace. Plus, the medication you're on will make you a little emotionally unstable…" she said, apologetically, "So please just try to stay calm and don't let yourself get worked up. But on the bright side," she said cheerfully, "You don't have to be responsible if you say something rash, right?"

I nodded.

She glanced at me curiously, before sighing in understanding. "Do you want me to leave for a little bit?"

I nodded. "Sakura," I said, as she walked to the door. "I'm… I'm glad I'm back." Even though I don't remember leaving.

"Me too." She said softly, and I saw in her eyes that she was speaking the truth.

She left, glancing behind one last time with a worried look, before closing it quietly and slowly. I let out a heavy breath as if I'd been holding it for an eternity and closed my eyes, trying to comprehend what's going on. It's been three years—_three years._

The thought made me feel sick.

I lost three years of my life… I might as well have been dead all those years. Three years… I'm _nineteen_ now. That thought scared me. I'm _nineteen…_ I can… I mean… I'm so much older than I was—and I don't even feel it… I glanced down at my body. Although weaker and skinnier, it did look older… I'd have to see my face to really gage if I really look much older. But… I mean, I can even get _married_ now…

I'm an adult.

I'm an _adult._

This…

… isn't how I wanted to grow up.

I shook my head. No. I'm not an adult yet. I might technically be grown up, but there's a big difference between the two. I have three years before I can call myself… an adult…

I sighed.

I suppose this isn't what's bothering me—it's not the fact that I'm suddenly older—or that my body's changed… my hair is the least of my worries.

It's the fact that there were three years that I missed—three years worth of… the fact that everything I knew still went on around me without me, and I don't even know what happened—my friends… they could all be changed and I wouldn't even know—some might have died…

Sasuke…

I took a deep breath.

I failed… in the end—I couldn't bring Sasuke back—in fact, I probably… just added fuel to the fire. I looked at my hands. _Looks like all I'm good at is messing things up._

All I want… is for life to go back to the way it was.

"What do you mean I can't go in?" a loud voice exclaimed from the other side. "If nothing's happened then what's the big deal?"

My eyes widened. Sure, it was deeper, louder, if possible, and sounded a little more mature—but there's no mistaking it—"Naruto." I said simply as the door opened and Naruto froze, half in motion of opening the door, with one foot in the room and the other out.

We stared at each other, and I only noticed a panic stricken Sakura behind him afterwards. "Grace…" he whispered, standing straight and taking a faltering step inside, as if his legs would give way at any moment.

Then, like a cloud rising to show the sun, he smiled, a look of utmost relief and joy washing over his face as he dropped whatever he was holding, ignoring the crash and leapt over the broken glass towards me, grabbing me up and pulling me into an embrace. I let out a moan of surprise and pain as he half dragged me out of the bed as he hugged me close to him.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hurrying over and bending at the broken vase. "There's broken glass everywhere—don't step over here until I call someone to clean this up." She gave one last disapproving glance before rushing out.

Naruto ignored her and stepped back, dragging me all the way out of the bed before turning around and sitting down.

"Naruto, is this really necessary?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't need to sit in your—"

"I missed you." He said, his voice muffled as he spoke into my bandanna.

"Don't." I said, flinching away.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking startled.

"Just…" I looked away. "It's just…. my head…"

He let out a short bark of laughter, before chuckling. "Grace—_that's_ what you're worried about?"

I blushed. "In case you haven't noticed, Naruto, but I'm _bald_!"

"Yeah, well, you're the hottest bald chick _I've_ ever seen so—"

I smacked him over the head, which accounting for my strength level at the moment, only made him chuckle deeper. "As soon as I get my strength back I'm going to clobber you like there's no tomorrow." I hissed.

"Well now I know that you're really Grace." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No reason." He chuckled again. "But really—there's nothing wrong with your hair. It _is_ kind of provocative."

I gave him an odd look, about him knowing that word, that is, not about the context in which he used it, and assumed amusedly that he must have learned it from reading Jiraiya's books, before looking out the window. "What… what happened?"

Naruto sobered immediately, following my eyes out the window. "You… you fell."

"I remember that." I said. "A little. I remember… Sasuke reaching out to me, and then he grabbed my fingers, and then…" I frowned, racking my brain for what happened. "He…" _He let go._ I thought, startled.

"Sasuke's hand slipped," Naruto finished. "I saw it."

I looked at him as he cut through my thoughts. "Oh—really? Yes, that's right," I said, winded, "Well, what happened after that?"

Naruto shuddered closing his eyes. "It was horrible. You… hit the rocks hard. There was blood everywhere—and you looked… crumpled."

I stared at him.

I fell… and crashed?

It was suddenly very hot and cold at the same time, and I found it hard to breath. "How… how did I survive?" I managed hoarsely.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "We all thought you died." He said, darkly.

I blinked at him. "What does that mean?" Why does Sakura and Naruto both say the same thing? Did everyone _literally_ think I was dead? They make it sound like I really was dead. I could feel my heart skip a beat in the sheer terror of such a concept.

"I mean, you _died_, Grace—I know it!" he said, life jumping back in his eyes as he looked at me.

I frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Naruto, people don't come back from the dead."

"Sure they do—Orochimaru did it before, didn't he?"

"You really think I'm alive because I'm…" I froze. What if _I am_ just some sort of experiment—a body with my mind…. No. that's impossible. I think I'd know. I shook my head, clearing those disturbing thoughts. "Well, anyway, people _don't_ come back to life, Naruto, I'm sure I just didn't die."

"I _know_ what I _saw_, Grace, you were dead!" Naruto said, heatedly.

"Well I'm not dead anymore, and that's what matters!" I replied quickly.

He took a deep breath, forcing a smile. "Sure." He said. "Well, anyway… after that… everything sort of went from there," he said. "I went off with Jiraiya to train—and… well I don't really actually know what else happened since I wasn't here."

"I see…" I sighed. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah—you and me both," Naruto grinned. "Feel up to some now?"

"No thanks," I said, putting up my hand. "I'm still reeling from the fact that I'm nineteen now—let alone the fact that I have three years to make up. You at least have your_ own_ memories to fall back on. I have zip."

"True," Naruto said. Then a startled look appeared on his face. "Grace—you're nineteen!"

"That's what I just said."

"No, no, I mean you're like_… _you know… an adult!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," I said. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Naruto, do you mind if I rest now? I'm tired already…"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"No, no—it's only half your fault," I joked as he stood up and laid me down on the bed, pulling up the covers.

"I'll go tell Sakura that I'm leaving." He said. "Rest up so I can show you around."

"I don't think I need a tour." I said, grinning. "To me I was last here just two days ago."

"I meant _people_," Naruto said, grinning. "You have three years to catch up on!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sighed as Naruto left the room. What a loud person—he hasn't changed a bit. He looks different—sure, older, more attractive and maybe a little more mature, but deep down he's the same Naruto as always.

I scowled suddenly. I didn't _want_ to meet everyone… it's too… frightening.

I can't handle too much change at once—and the way people seem to be reacting to seeing me is overwhelming and exhausting… Of course, that's not true. In actuality I _do_ to want to see my friends—but it's only just starting to hit me that I haven't seen them in years. To me, it was only a couple days ago.

I reached into my bandanna and touched the back of my head. It was rough—I could tell the roots were growing in. I wondered out long it would be until I could go without wearing this bandanna. I'd probably have to wait a little bit until my hair grew in—at least till it looked like I had a buzz cut or something… or at least until you couldn't see the skin. I looked over at the closet and noticed a mirror on one side.

"Of _course_ it's on the side I can't see in…" I muttered, managing to push the blankets off of me and achingly angling myself so I could lean towards the mirror. I froze.

The person who stared solemnly back wasn't even recognizable. It had my facial structure, my basic build… but… it was so…

I looked like I was dead.

I suppose, I thought wryly, I _was_ dead, but still. My cheek bones were too prominent; my eyes had deep rings under them and my cheeks looked hollow. My neck looked sunken, and too thin to support my head, which looked strange without hair peeking out from under the bandanna. I reached up and stopped, looking at how my bones were visible; my elbow looking like a bone was protruding out of my arm. My hand looked spindly, and as out of place as my face. I placed a hand on my ribs and winced at how easily I could outline their shape.

I grabbed my bandanna and pulled it off.

I stared.

If the person in the mirror didn't seem like me before—they certainly didn't now. My skin was a pasty white, and my scalp was even lighter, if possible, except with a dark haze where the roots were growing in. I could see small membranes of scars tracing along my scalp, leading to the back of my head. I didn't want to see what back there looked like.

I looked like some kind of alien—a creature, not a human.

I looked too delicate—like I could break if someone blew on me. I shivered.

This… isn't me.

I tied the bandanna back on my head and shakily put my feet on the ground, standing slowly and using the bedpost as a support. I needed to get out of here—I needed fresh air. I glanced down at my bad foot, frowning. They probably don't have my brace… it was probably lost or abandoned… _Since I haven't needed it for three years._

I blinked. If I was dead for three years legally here in Konoha—doesn't that mean that I technically be any age I want? I mean—I could probably have it so that I just stay sixteen… instead of being nineteen—I'm sure that Sakura or Tsunade can come up with a medical reason for it.

I shook my head. "Regardless," I muttered as I took a faltering step, wincing in pain as I almost fell. My legs were shaking—I could tell that they weren't accustomed to walking. I looked down and scowled at how my knees looked so out of place—like a ball that two toothpicks were stuck into.

I needed to gain some weight—this is ridiculous. Didn't they _feed_ me? Although looking at me it wouldn't be hard to imagine I hadn't eaten in three years…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The hospital was just how I remembered it—so it wasn't hard finding my way around a little. It felt like I was here just yesterday… and I realized that according to _my_ memory, I practically _was_ here just a few days ago. I tried to go down hallways that didn't have too many people—so they wouldn't recognize me as someone who wasn't supposed to be up and about. After all, I was told quite explicitly that I was _not_ to leave the room.

Well, I could see why after a few minutes of walking.

I walked awkwardly, leaned over and holding onto the wall for support, limping because of the lack of muscles needed for walking and because of a mangled foot—which I didn't even try to hide. I scowled, trying not to think about it. I should happy I'm alive—and not hurt—badly. I shouldn't care about what people think or see when they look at me.

But I can't help but feel two feet tall.

I rounded a corner and let out a silent curse as I tripped and fell forward, nothing to grab or hold onto.

I closed my eyes, and then winced in apprehension when no pain or impact came. I looked and saw that I was staring into the chest of a person, who had caught me, by chance.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, while my mind was racing to remember whose voice it was. It sounded awfully familiar… _**awfully**__ like…_

"Neji?"

The person tensed when I said the name, and I looked up to see that it really was Neji. Like Sakura and Naruto, he was older now, his hair longer, his face had more definition and also longer, giving him a mature and sophisticated look. He stared at me with wide eyes of liquid silver.

I could see him working out in his mind was he was seeing.

"Grace," he said quietly. "I heard you were alive—I didn't expect to see you… so soon."

I nodded, breathlessly. "I wasn't supposed to be out—I needed to take a walk." This was awkward. Talk about a random person to meet suddenly like this… and dressed in nothing but a hospital gown too. Even though now that I think about it Neji _has_ seen me in nothing but my underwear… and he had no reaction either, I scowled inwardly at the recollection.

He glanced down and frowned. "I'm not sure walking is what you're supposed to be doing right now," he said. "Are you alright—you look sick." He still had an awed expression, like he was seeing something spectacular.

Well, if he thought I was dead and then saw me alive I'm sure that would be shocking. The thought struck me that I could totally use this to my advantage. Both in getting whatever I want and also in scaring the living shit out of random unsuspecting victims…

"I…. just a little," I admitted. "Do you… think you could help me back to my room?"

He nodded, carefully lifting me so he was carrying me bridal style. "Does this hurt?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "My room is that way," I said, nodding in the direction I came in.

He nodded and started walking, slowly and careful to make sure his movements weren't too sudden or brisk. I am glad that I met Neji here—of all people he's the least likely to change—and the easiest to get used to. "How's… How's Lee and Tenten?" I asked.

"They are good—they're training with Guy-sensei." He replied smoothly. "Tenten has been—well, they've both been—they've _all_ been rather… _unbelievably_ excited—if you could call it that—when they heard the news—they've been devoted themselves to training everyday because of the anticipation."

"They're that excited?" I asked in disbelief.

"They were your friends," Neji replied, "it is only natural."

"Right," I said, glancing away. "So… were you… you know, happy when you found out I was alive?"

Neji responded with silence.

I sighed. Of course—when I said Neji wouldn't change I wasn't lying. Whether or not Neji thought two cents on the matter _didn't_ matter—he's Neji—he never shows his emotions. He probably didn't care at all—probably thought 'Oh great, I thought I was rid of that nuisance. "My room's here," I said, gesturing to the door. He turned in and walked through.

"Tenten and Lee will be eager to see you when they hear that you're awake." Neji said. "I think they came everyday to visit you."

"How long have I been here?"

"A week," Neji said. "I believe—that's when Naruto and the other's returned from their mission."

"Jeez," I muttered. "That probably means _everyone_ came… which means _everyone_ saw this…" I muttered, pointing to my head. And I didn't even have a bandanna on at the time. Not to mention my _face_… or my _body_, which makes the fact I have no hair a walk in the park… the thought of _everyone_ seeing me like this just makes me want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

He frowned as he laid me on the bed. "What are you referring to?"

"Just because you have enough hair to wrap around the Earth twice doesn't mean you can rub it in my face." I snapped.

He looked slightly taken aback by the statement before reaching out and grabbing my bandanna, pulling it off before the first protest could escape my mouth. I reached for the bandanna. "Give that back!" I growled, trying to grab it but he held it out of my reach.

I scowled as I looked away, blushing in humiliation as I brought my hands up to cover my head. "Don't look." I insisted. Somehow, with the bandanna I feel… covered. Protected. Like people can't see _me_ when they can't see my head. And if they can't see _me_, they can't see how much I'm not _like _me anymore.

He brought his arm down, and I snatched my bandanna away from his hand and quickly tied it around my head. "I look weird, don't I?" I said, glumly as I looked at my hands.

"Grace." He said, his voice having a slight hesitation to it. "Grace—that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking up at him with a start. "Don't you see what I look like—I look like I'm _dead_."

"You really think _that's_ what people are going to see?" Neji retorted. "All anyone is going to see is that you're alive—'dead' isn't even a word that they're going to _want_ to cross their mind."

"But I'm hideous!" I cried. "Look, look at my face—my hair—my ribs are even showing," I exclaimed, lifting my shirt to show him exactly how prominent my ribs are.

"You're overreacting."

"I'm _overreacting?"_I hissed. "_Overreacting?_!"

"Grace, you need to calm down," Neji continued. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"That's not the issue—"

"Yes. It is." Neji said through gritted teeth, placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back so I was lying against the pillow. "Grace—I know that it must be shocking to wake up like this—and everything must be confusing. I understand that you have every right to overreact. But what _you_ don't understand is that _everyone_ _here_ can only think that you're still alive. They don't _care_ what you look like—and you shouldn't either. You should be happy that you're still alive."

I was breathing heavily. "I know." I whispered, trying to calm myself. "I just don't know how to feel so I guess I just let it out—like that…" I said quietly. What Sakura said about the medication must be true, I thought, defeated. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't… take it out on you."

He nodded. "It's olny natural that it will take you some time to adjust."

I looked up at him, gazing at his face. His face was completely emotionless. Did he really not miss me—I wonder if he had this face on when he was told that I was still alive. I wonder if he felt anything at all.

Am I selfish for wanting some sort of emotion? As much as I don't like this circumstance, the idea that someone wasn't fazed by it makes me… feel worthless.

I guess deep down I am just a spoiled selfish little girl.

"Well, you never really like me to begin with," I said, breaking the silence.

He blinked, confused at he stared at me. "What?"

"I mean, remember—you were one of the first people I met—you trained me!" I said, startled as the memory came back to me. "You made fun of me that day! Remember? With the kunai," I made a small show of pretending to throw the kunai and failing dramatically. "Remember? You always got mad at me and I always annoyed you. And when we were on that mission together everything I did seemed to tick you off." I smiled, relieved. It all makes sense now. I was getting worried because I was actually thinking that there should have been some sort of emotion in Neji—but this is _Neji_ we're talking about. What do you expect? "You never really liked me from the beginning so it only makes sense that you—"

"I see that you're still an idiot like always," Neji interrupted, closing his eyes as his eyebrows twitched.

I smirked. "There, told you." I said. "Admit it—you can't help but be annoyed by me."

"That's not—"

"Aaadmit it!" I sang. "You. Can't. Help. It." I poked him in the belly. "There's just something about my goofy stupid and ignorant face that _pisses_ you off!" I poked him again.

He opened his eyes as the left one twitched dramatically. "Will you stop that?" he hissed, gently smacking my hand away as I attempted a third assault.

I chuckled, waving a taunting finger at him. "I _told_ you so," I said. "I bet you didn't even react when everyone said that I died—"

My breath hitched as he grabbed my wrist, squeezing it painfully. I looked up at his eyes and was startled to see that they were arched in anger. "What's wrong with—" I began, trying to pull away from his grip.

"How…" he began, grinding his teeth before speaking in a deadly quiet and still voice, "I risked my life to save you that day—do you have _any_ respect for the people you left behind?"

I blinked hard, trying to clear stinging from their corners as I made a futile attempt at pulling my hand away from his grasp. "Let go…" I said, weakly.

"I won't," he said. "Not until you apologize. Naruto and Sakura may put up with this attitude but I won't stand for it."

I felt all the anger fade as I gave up pulling my hand away and looked down. "It's… it's just that I was… I don't know… It didn't seem like you were affected at all and I guess that made me… upset. It's this medication, too…" I said, glumly, "Sakura said it'll make me say things I don't mean… to say…"

His eyes softened as he let go. "I'm sorry." He said, his face returning to its former emotionless self. "I'm sorry that I made you think that."

"No, it's my fault." I said. "I shouldn't be so self-centered. Since I woke up all I've been thinking about is myself—I didn't even think about what other people must be feeling."

"You don't need to apologize for being frightened."

I nodded. "Thanks." I scowled and leaned back against the pillows. "Why can't I be better _now!_ I _hate_ being stuck in bed like this!"

"I'm sure you'll be very busy once people start finding out your awake." He chuckled, taking a step back.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. They need a sign in sheet. 'No more than two a day!'" I said in a mocking voice. I winced and looked at my legs.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked, concerned.

"My legs hurt." I said.

I shivered as he put a hand on my calf. He could probably almost wrap his whole hand around it. "You'll build your strength up." He assured me. "You're body is recovering from being in shock—and probably surviving on close to nothing other than what you need to live." He said. "I'm sure a little patience is the only thing you need now."

"I'm hope not too much," I muttered. "I'll go crazy if I'm stuck in here. I can't believe that I wasn't kept awake all that time," I said. "I mean—You'd think that Sasuke—after all the work he put into getting me there would have put some effort into making me comfortable," I joked.

"Don't joke about that," Neji said, seriously. "Sasuke doesn't deserve you."

I smiled at him curiously. "What does that—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it—Neji!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Neji recovered quickly and removed his hand from my leg in a quick motion. I had entirely forgotten it was there in the first place. "I was returning Grace to her bed—she had decided to go on a walk and I happen to come across her."

"Wha—Grace!" Naruto scowled. "What were you doing that for?" he walked forward, brushing past Neji and giving him a little glare, Neji's hand on my leg had not gone unnoticed, I realized with a sigh. And of course Naruto will misinterpret it, being the pervert that he is. "I thought I told people that came that when she wakes up _I'll_ spend the most time at first with her!"

"This is the first time I've visited, so that statement wouldn't apply to me anyway," Neji said complacently as he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That guy…" Naruto muttered. "He gets under my skin…" he turned and grinned at me. "Guess what?" he exclaimed gleefully.

"What?" I asked, raising and eyebrow as a sinking feeling grew in my belly.

"I have a surprise for you—I can't wait till you see it!" Naruto said, ignoring my protests as he grabbed me and hoisted me quickly into a bridal style. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I heard that the mission was unsuccessful," the man said from the shadows. "Is this true?"

"It is, both Team Kakashi's, and mine." Sai said from his kneeling position.

"Explain."

"As ordered, I gave the scroll and the information to Orochimaru and Kabuto—however…" Sai said, trailing off. "In Kabuto's laboratory—I found Lady Grace's body—they must have used the time in which I was distracted to evacuate the vicinity."

"I see…"

"I apologize deeply, My Lord," Sai said, bowing deeply. "It was my mistake—and I should be punished accordingly for my actions."

"No…" the man said. "This may work towards our favor. True, it is deeply unfortunate that Sasuke Uchiha managed to escape—however, we now have the greater advantage… Grace Sarutobi is alive, and has been returned to the village. The princess granddaughter of the Third, who has knowledge of the future…" he turned to face Sai. "This mission was not a failure. We now have the girl with us now. The assassination of Uchiha will be placed on a hiatus for now. I want you to remain with Team Kakashi—I will see to it that it is so… Gain their trust—and the girl's trust." He said. "I want her under my command."

"Understood… Lord Danzo."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To Be Continued…_

Ah… I can't emphasis how apologetic I am for this being late…

And I also can't help but feel somewhat sad at the amount of OOC that is in this chapter… but it's hard to write Neji's character with emotion… Another reason I was apprehensive of updating this chapter is because it is the first chapter in which Grace is actually _awake_ and _thinking_, and I was a little unsure about how to present her after her… well, _dying. _I must say that as I was editing it I was like "Holy shit, I don't know how I did it but I managed to make an _OC_ out of character_…_" That takes skill, my readers, that takes skill.

Anyway, hopefully (haha…) the next chapter will be posted soon. It's written I just have to edit it… which I hate doing.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Please help me by informing me of mishaps or mistakes I might be making, especially about characters. I try to keep my characters as accurate as possible, and I try not to stray from their original personalities as much as I can, unless I've purposefully changed them over time, but like I said, I am merely human and often make mistakes.

Also, it appears that hates my time-breaks, and often makes them disappear, hence causing much confusion for you readers. I really appreciate it when people bring it to my attention so I can go fix it. For a while I was like "What do you mean I need to separate time skips and POV switches? I _do_ separate them!" and then I went and looked and was like "Ooh... the break was deleted... whoops!" So to those who bring them to my attention a million thanks XD

As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (if not, or if not celebrated, I hope you had a wonderful weekend),

fUnKyToEs


	5. Return: Chapter 5

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 5

WORD COUNT: 7, 055 words

WARNING: Some language and some slight and not very hidden OOCness. Oh, and the Mary-sue-flu has been going around be we all knew that already ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: I want to apologize (again v.2.4.0) for the lateness of this chapter. I still don't have a BETA for this story so I've been editing everything myself… and I'm a horrible… and I mean _horrible_ at editing, so it's been like pulling teeth.

EDIT: btw, some of the breaks were deleted by . I've gone in and added them, but please send me a note if there's a place that seems like there should be a break so I can fix it :) thanks

So, without any more stalling, here's the next chapter,

Enjoy :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stared at him. "Go…? Naruto—I really tired right now, I think I'd rather just—"

"No, no, this will be great!" Naruto said gleefully, ignoring me as he thrust a dress at me. "Here put this on, I'll be waiting outside." He spun around and bounded towards the door.

"Wait—Naruto!" I shouted, stopping him. "Look, I really don't think it's a smart idea—just from what happened before with Neji… I don't think I'm up to seeing too many people at once."

"But I'll carry you—you won't have to walk at all." Naruto reasoned, turning around and giving me his puppy eyes. Damn those puppy eyes.

"I'm not a ninja like you guys," I said, quietly. "I can't just jump up just after something like that as if nothing happened. My body _takes longer_ to recover than yours."

Naruto frowned, nodding slowly. "I suppose… that makes sense… then," he sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait a while." His shoulders sagged and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. I knew that he was just excited… but still. That's the problem with being friends with ninja—It makes you that much more… normal. Although the real question is where he got this dress—and how he knew my size…

"Yeah," I agreed, "As for how long, you'll have to ask Sakura."

"Right," Naruto said, nodding solemnly. "Well, how would you like it if I brought the people came here?"

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. So this is what this whole thing is about… he wants to go show me off to people. I sighed. I should have known. Naruto might be older but he certainly hasn't grown up. Height is the only difference as far as I can tell.

"I don't know, Tenten maybe?" he suggested.

I smiled. "I'd like to see Tenten."

"Great—I'll go get her!" Naruto said, dashing out of the room.

I put my hand out as if I could grab him and then let it drop. "Jeez…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

"Oh, hey Neji, what took you so long?" Tenten asked as Neji sat down opposite of her. "Personally I don't think you should be allowed to—"

"Yeah!" Lee interrupted, spraying Neji with food while he spoke. "Why'd you skip out on practice?"

Neji carefully wiped his face off with a napkin while Tenten giggled at him behind her hand. The action did not go unnoticed however, and Neji made a mental note not to be so forgiving the next time they were training together.

"Neji had a mission to finish this morning," Guy said through a mouthful of food. "So that's why he wasn't able to come."

_Ugh…_ Tenten thought, _Why is it these two clones have to have such disgusting eating habits? They're as bad as watching an eating contest between Naruto and Kiba…_

"Ah," Tenten said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "That's right—I forgot. So how'd it go?"

Neji shrugged. "I completed it according to the client's specifications."

"As always…" Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"You need to have more fun!" Lee exclaimed, causing Neji's eyebrows to twitch in annoyance when Lee yet again sprayed him with half chewed food. "You're life is so boring!"

Tenten suppressed another snicker as Neji delicately lifted another napkin off the table and wiped his face for a second time.

"Lee—don't talk with your mouth full," Guy-sensei scolded hypocritically.

Tenten just didn't have the energy to point out that _he_ was _also_ talking with a mouth full of food.

"Oops, sorry Guy-sensei," Lee chuckled, after which he swallowed hard before taking another large bite of his rice.

Neji's eye twitched again.

Tenten also didn't have the heart or enough sympathy towards Neji to point out to Lee that it really is _Neji_ that he should be apologizing too. Sometimes the kunoichi felt like she was the only civilized one among them—Neji didn't count in her book for being _too_ civilized.

"Anyway," Lee said, swallowing hard. "I really think that you should be enjoying life more, Neji—go out into the world."

"What world?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where would he go? There aren't many options for a ninja, you know, Lee. It's not like we can exactly 'transfer' like most jobs—or even move to a different village."

"Lee is right, though." Guy said, standing up. Neji and Tenten inwardly groaned at the thought of the impending lecture on youth. "You need to go out there! Explore your youth! Before it disappears!"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, their faces mirroring annoyance.

"Guy-sensei! What a touching speech!" Lee exclaimed, standing up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It was one sentence!" Tenten exclaimed with exasperation. "You can hardly call that a speech!"

"With Guy-sensei, everything he says is inspirational!" Lee protested.

"What a dork," Tenten muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned to Guy-sensei. "Hey, Guy, after this can I have the rest of the day off? I want to go to the hospital for a bit."

"I'm sure that Grace would like to see you," Neji said smoothly. "A familiar face will most likely be comforting to her."

"Yeah," Tenten said, "I—wait, what?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I just came from here." He said. "And I believe that Grace would appreciate seeing a familiar face."

"But—wait!" Tenten said, standing up. "Are you telling me that Grace is awake?"

"Well she was when I was there," Neji said. "Although I can't guarantee that she stayed that way."

Tenten was out of the restaurant within the next five seconds.

"Hey Tenten!" Lee cried, standing up. "Wait for—"

"Hold on," Guy said, grabbing Lee's arm and holding him in place. "Let her go alone—this is important to her."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I played with the fringe on the blanket. Lying in bed all the time is so boring. I wanted a doctor—nurse—Sakura—_someone_ with knowledge of what was going on to come and tell me exactly _how_ long I was going to have to stay here. So far I've only talked to two people: Naruto and Sakura. I'll have to make sure I talk to _everyone_ in order to catch up.

I sighed.

I have a lot of work to do.

"Grace!"

The door swung open with such force that for a moment I thought it flew off the hinges. Standing in the doorway, panting for breath, was—"Tenten!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Grace!" she repeated, her voice breaking as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around me. "You're awake!"

I ignored my mild discomfort and smiled into her neck. This was Tenten alright… She still smelled like sunflowers. "I missed you…" she whispered, letting me go and rubbing her eye. "I didn't—I mean—Neji told me—I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon!"

"Yeah, me either," I said, settling down on the pillows again. "Tell me, what's been going on—I have so much to catch up on."

Tenten went to the small table near the window and brought over a chair, sitting down on it. She frowned. "Tell you… what about you, though?" she started. "Do you remember anything…" she trailed off, my shaking head her answer.

"I don't remember anything," I answered. "One minute I'm falling, then next, I woke up here. There's nothing. It feels like I fell asleep and woke up a day later."

"Incredible," Tenten breathed. "To think that such a thing is possible—it's… incredible, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "So," I clapped my hands together. "Tell me, what have you been up to these past three years?"

She frowned. "Well… I…" she took a deep breath. "Oh, you just don't know how… how…" she bit her lip, "It's just—you can't _imagine_ how much it means to everyone that you're alive… we were—the whole village—your death was—well, what we _thought_ was your death… it was… it was horrible. The whole village mourned."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I whispered. "They did?" That seemed rather unlikely.

"Yeah," Tenten said, startled. "Why wouldn't they? You were the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, and you were a princess of sorts—you can't imagine how ecstatic everyone's been that you're actually alive."

"So…" I mused, somewhat vainly. "The whole village mourned my death?"

"Mmmhmm," Tenten said. "There was a funeral too—you would have been impressed. It was… well, it would have been lovely if it hadn't been a funeral… and a funeral for you to boot," she said. "Even the son of the Wind Daimyo was there."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, "_He_ was there?" I muttered. "Jeez—was that uncomfortable?"

"It was—sort of, you should have _seen_ the amount of flowers that he brought; Lady Tsunade had to assign three Genin teams just to get rid of them all afterwards," Tenten groaned at the memory. "But yeah, it was awkward, especially since afterwards Sakura told me about how the two of you got engaged by accident!"

I grinned. "She told you, huh?'

"Yeah…" Tenten said. Her face fell a little. "We didn't… you and I didn't really get a chance to talk before… that's why it was so…" she trailed off unhappily.

"I'm…" I began, not really knowing what to say. One of the most difficult things for me to get my head around is the concept that I was _gone_ for three years… and for Tenten, even longer—because after I came back, I was so distracted with everything that was going on I didn't even have a chance to see her at all. But that isn't any excuse. "I'm really sorry—there was just so much going on…"

"I understand—I don't blame _you_, Grace," she said softly.

"It's not your fault." I said sternly. "_I'm_ the one who didn't spend enough time with everyone. But that's going to change," I said, seriously. "I'm going to put much, _much_ more effort into making sure I don't leave anyone out."

Tenten gave me a small wry smile, "I wasn't talking about me… well…" she trailed off, hesitantly. "I don't blame you, or myself—or anyone here that tried… and failed… to rescue you."

"Then who… oh." I said, realizing who exactly she was talking about.

I suppose there must be a lot of people who aren't pleased with Sasuke now... I resisted the urge to bite my lip, not wanted her to figure out what I was thinking, but the thought of Sasuke was so… In my mind, it was only yesterday that I confessed to him—but in reality, it was three years ago—and I don't even know what happened during all that time—where Sasuke is, what he is doing… or how much he's changed. "Well," I said, "There's no need to get caught up in the past—I just want to get out of here and get back to life."

"What do you plan to do?" Tenten asked, "Since you're… ah…"

"Nineteen…" I moaned.

"Yeah, since your nineteen now, you can't really just laze around like you did before."

"I didn't laze around!" I said, "I was—you know, busy being a creep—and annoying people—and doing some things which I sort of regret now…"

She laughed. "But really, Grace, you should consider getting a real job—perhaps something that doesn't involve bookshops, though." She said, winking at me. "You should work with the council—you're already at the status and you're pretty charismatic. You're smart enough too—at times."

I scowled at her insult, and shook my head. "That sounds like a good idea except that I don't think I could survive and work under the same roof of _those_ _two_."

"Well, then, are you going to become a ninja?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah," I said, airily, waving a hand in the air. "I don't think I want to become a ninja."

"You don't?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were dead set on becoming a ninja when you first came to this village. I even thought that the village advisors were willing to promote you to genin if you complicated the mission to bring Lady Tsunade to the village—which you did."

"Ah…" I mused. "That's true, isn't it… Well, my eyes were opened. I'm just not ninja material," I laughed. "And besides—I don't really _want_ to be a ninja. I don't know…" I said, looking at my hands. "I don't… it's not really want I want anymore. Besides, having all my friends ninja is enough for me," I said, grinning. "Anymore and I'll be ninja'd out."

She laughed. "Alright, alright, that makes sense. You'd make the worst ninja in the world anyway."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "So," I continued, "Seriously now, tell me what's been going on?"

She let out a wistful sigh when she stopped laughing. "Where should I start?" Tenten said, gazing up at the ceiling. "There's just so much that's happened!"

"Start with your team, then," I suggested. "Then you can branch it out—I'd rather have the basics be told to me by one person—it'll make it easier to keep things straight."

"Alright," Tenten agreed. "Let me start with my team… well, Lee and Guy are as annoying as always, no surprise there—but they've gotten better—at least Lee has. Although," she said dryly, "He's becoming more and more like Guy but… he's still not quite as annoying as he is. Probably because he's not totally grown up yet…" She shuddered. "And Neji is also a pain as always…"

"I know," I groaned. "he was here earlier—before you came in."

"Yeah—he told me," Tenten said, giving me an odd look.

I wondered if Neji mentioned what had happened. I doubt it, Neji isn't really the type to talk about that sort of thing—besides, I doubt he'd tell Tenten if he was offended by what I said… Jeez, now I'm feeling guilty again. "I'm lucky he was," I added. "He rescued me," I said, winking in jest, "And carried me back here like a princess."

"He did?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "_Neji?_"

"Contrary to popular belief," I said, airily, "He's quite the gentleman—when he wants to be. He was quite nice, at times, to me when we were on that mission to the Land of Fire—when I got engaged to Mr. Flirt." _Of course he was also really, really rude on that mission… like that time he insulted me when he saw me in nothing but my underwear… Damn… why can't I remember this stuff when he's around?_

Mental note—make Neji guilty for all the times he insulted me.

They should last the rest of my life.

"That's right…" Tenten said. "I forgot he went with you on that mission—right before you came back. He was different after that—a little. I think your death really affected him as well." She said, sadly.

I frowned, remembering my cold words earlier and winced. "Yeah, I'm sure it did…" I said, quietly. "Well, anyway, let's continue, what were you saying about Lee?"

"Oh—yeah, well, Lee and I are going to take our Jonin exams in two months," Tenten said proudly. "Neji's already a Jonin."

"No surprise there," I said. "But good luck on your test! That's so exciting. I'm sure both you and Lee will pass it." She grinned at me. "What else?" I asked eagerly.

"Nothing really," Tenten admitted. "To tell you the truth… not much has happened with my team. What else do you want to know?" she inquired.

"What about….. Kurenai's team?"

"Oh… _oh…_" she said, grinning. "Well, Kurenia is on a personal leave of absence because of a _certain reason_, of which Asuma-sensei is responsible for."

I gasped, "Is she having a baby?" I asked excitably.

"That's right!" Tenten said, before frowning. "How do you know that? I only found out a little over a week ago."

I waved my hand. "Never mind the details, how far along is she?"

"Only a month and a half—ninja have an earlier maternity leave," Tenten explained. "Because of the physical stress and dangers."

"That makes sense," I said, nodding. It occurred to me that this baby will be my cousin… because since I'm the legal granddaughter of the Hokage—and Asuma is his son—this means that Asuma is technically my uncle—which makes his kid my cousin… whoa… "And the rest of Team Kurenai?"

"Well, Kiba is a Chuunin—Hinata too—and Shino is also going for his Jonin title in two months—same time Lee and I are." She continued. "They're practically the same too—OH! You won't _believe_ it when you see Akamaru—he's _totally _changed."

"Is that so?" I said, chuckling. "I can hardly imagine. What about Team Asuma?"

"Well they're the same too—I mean, nobody's _really _changed that much. Let's see… Chōji and Ino are Chuunin—and Shikamaru is a Jonin—"

"_Hold_ on a second—what was that?" I interrupted. "Shikamaru is a _Jonin_? A _JONIN?_"

"I know," Tenten moaned. "It's embarrassing that the lazy ass became a Jonin before me—but I suppose that means I have nothing to worry about—seeing as he probably only went at the exam with half effort—"

"No, no, I mean—he _actually tried_?" I gasped. "I mean… he _actually_ put the effort into becoming a Jonin?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, nodding her head in awe along with me. "Hard to believe, isn't it… Although," Tenten whispered, winking as she leaned closer. "I heard it had to do with a 'certain' Sand Kunoichi…"

I grinned, "Is that so?" I said, smoothly. "Well, isn't _this_ an interesting development?"

"It truly is. Although another rumor is that he lost a game or bet with someone, some say Asuma-sensei… some say 'certain Sand kunoichi'… Naruto thinks that Temari bullied him into it. Probably true," she shrugged. "And it wasn't that long ago—I think his promotion was about a week ago… maybe? So around the time that Team Kakashi returned from their mission… he's been complaining nonstop about it." Tenten said, leaning back. "Well… anyway… oh, Konohamaru and his gang are Genin now—under Ebisu… and um… well…" she said, frowning as she racked her brain for more info. "Let's see…"

"What about Ryuichi?" I asked.

Her face fell. "Oh…" she said, hollowly. "Well… that's… he's…" She trailed off, searching for words. From the look on her face, I already knew the answer. "He died, Grace. Two years ago." She said quietly.

My eyes widened as I felt words fail me. Even though I suspected this, the shock of the reality was still too much.

He's… dead?

My perverted—kind—irritating—amusing—funny—handsome—goofy good-for-nothing body guard is… dead?

It didn't seem possible. How could he possibly be dead? It wasn't…

That sort of thing can't happen… can it?

However, experience alone has taught me that in the real world, nothing turns out the way you expect it to. I mean… Gramps died right? And even though I had known that would happen—it still hurt more than anything.

"And…" I asked, hoarsely, swallowing hard. "How?'

"It was—during a mission," she continued, uncomfortably, shifting in her seat. "It was… it was…" she paused, searching for words. "It was an accident," she concluded, but I knew that she was hiding something from me.

"Is that so…" I said. "I suppose…"

"I don't think he felt much pain," she said, hurriedly. "I'm pretty sure it was a quick death."

"I'm glad," I breathed. I knew that Ryuichi must have suffered a lot because of me, and I can't help but feel responsible for his death, even though I know it couldn't have been my fault.

There was a moment of silence and neither of us wanted to be the first to break it, but the need to lift the atmosphere and remove sad thoughts from my head eventually led me to break it, saying, "So… anything else?" I knew it was a brunt transition… but I felt like I would die of suffocation if we didn't change the subject.

"Oh… well—ah yes. Temari and Kankuro of the Sand are also Jonin—and Gaara—" She grinned, her eyes growing wide with excitement, "_Gaara _is the Kazekage of the Sand!" Tenten exploded. "Can you believe it? His commencement was about half a month ago or so. It's incredible—who would have thought he would have ended up as a good guy, huh? He's changed so much you wouldn't even recognize him."

"Is that so…" I said, unable to help a shiver that crept up my spine.

So even that came true.

It's strange—but I'm actually kind of regretful that even that came true—for some reason, I was hoping that this would be the case.

I suppose deep down I haven't forgiven Gaara—I know that he's changed—or supposedly changed… but after what happened...

Gaara will always be a nightmare to me. I moved my foot, feeling the blankets on the scars where there were once toes.

"Grace?" Tenten asked, worried.

"What?" I asked, looking at her in surprise as she broke my thoughts.

"It's just—you looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh, no… it's just…" I shook my head. "I just can't believe that Gaara's changed—that's all."

She frowned, a sad look on her face. "That's right—I forgot what happened… well, I'm sure as soon as you see him—you'll realize that—"

"I won't." I said, stiffly.

"But—"

"Look," I interrupted. "I know—I understand that he's ch—that's he's probably changed… but that doesn't change the past."

Tenten sighed. "Say what you will," she said, "But I want you to know that Gaara—he was among the ninja to go after you that day," she added. "And he even went to your funeral. I think he… I think he regrets not being able to apologize for what he did."

"It's better that way," I said, turning my head to look at the cabinets across the room from me. "I probably wouldn't accept his apology, anyway."

Tenten sighed, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Looks like I can't change your mind…" she muttered. "Anyway—let's change the subject. This is all making me depressed…"

I sighed as well, "What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"How about—did you… I mean—do you mind me asking you what happened?" she asked, looking up. "It's been killing me all these years."

"Oh…" I said, trailing off. "Well… as you know—Sa… Sasuke took me," I said, saying Sasuke's name carefully, as if merely speaking it would set off a bomb. "Sasuke took me and then—well, I'm sure you know the rest."

"But—I want to know_ more_," Tenten said. "_Why'd_ he take you?"

"Because he wouldn't believe me," I said, sadly. "I'm sure that you realized it—I'm sure that everyone realized it before I did—Sasuke just didn't."

"Realize what?"

"That I… loved him," I said, quietly, blushing at having to say it out loud. "I mean—I must have been so _stupid_ for not realizing it sooner… or maybe I did know," I shrugged. "Maybe I always knew—I just didn't want to." I shook my head. "Anyway—I think it was that same stupid stubbornness that got the best of me—and it was the reason that everything happened…" I sighed. "If I had only realized sooner—Sasuke wouldn't have left… and I wouldn't have…"

"What do you think would have happened if… you know… if you hadn't died?" Tenten asked. "Or, you know, not have… nearly died."

"And what? Naruto and you all rescue me? Or that Sasuke successfully brought me to the village—alive and conscious?" I added for clarification.

"Either."

"Well," I said, thinking about it. "I think… if I had been brought back _here…_" I shuddered. "To tell you the truth—I don't think Sasuke would have liked that."

"No." Tenten agreed, shaking her head. "I don't actually want to think about what would have happened." She frowned worriedly. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds out that you're still alive—and here?"

"That's…" I paled suddenly, realizing the weight of Tenten's words.

If Sasuke was as… well, the way he was three years ago—what would have my 'death', along with three years under Orochimaru's supervision do to him? He's probably…

Not the same person anymore, I thought sadly.

Not that he was the same Sasuke I fell in love with by the time he left… I thought. That Sasuke already died.

My hand twitched and I closed my eyes, envisioning that moment in my head.

There's no doubt.

He let go.

The look in his eyes … he was deciding something.

What—I don't know—but I know that for a moment—he had…

He let me fall.

I shook my head. Regardless—I don't think I should think about this anymore. It really just bums me out. Besides… it rather frightening.

Don't get me wrong—I still love Sasuke—I mean, to me, it was only a day ago or so that I confessed to him—and I want nothing more than to see him right now, to make sure he's alright, and to let him know that I'm alright… but… at the same time, I'm also scared about what he might have turned into while I was gone.

"I should get myself a boyfriend and forget about Sasuke," I joked.

"You could always go for Prince Satoshi," Tenten offered comically. "I'm sure once he finds out your still alive he'll quite _willingly_ reignite your engagement."

"Oh jeez…" I muttered, placing my hand on my forehead. "You're _right_." Another headache to think about.

"That I am," Tenten sniffed. "That I am… not that he's a bad looker—as far as boyfriends go he wouldn't be a bad catch."

"True," I agreed. "But I can't stand his personality."

"Ah—yes," Tenten said, understandingly. "I can understand your plight."

I sighed. "Well, how about—"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened, and I saw on the other side a very familiar face. A face, I noted with slight dry irony, hasn't changed _one bit_.

"Tsunade," I said. "It's you."

"That's _Lady_ Tsunade to you, Grace," Tsunade said, striding in and stopping at the foot of my bed.

"Then that's _Lady_ Grace to you," I retorted. "We're _both_ granddaughters of Hokage."

She ignored me and turned to Tenten. "I'm sorry to cut your visit short, Tenten, but I'm afraid I need to speak with my patient in private."

"Uh—sure…" Tenten said, standing up. She mouth something to me and I nodded—figuring she was saying she'd stop by later—and she exited quickly.

I turned to Tsunade and smile. "You haven't changed at all," I said. "Still using tricks to fake youthful beauty?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not exactly in the prime of _your_ beauty either," she retorted.

I made a face at her.

She fought a chuckle and lost the battle. "Well," she said. "I can't deny that I missed you—for what little time I knew you," she said, walking over to Tenten's chair and sitting down. "How are you feeling? Sakura told me you woke up—and I came as soon as I was done with my paperwork."

"You're done with it—_all of it_?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

She scowled. "Have you been talking to Shizune?" she muttered. "Anyway—I needed to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine—tired and sore—and _really_ confused," I added. "But for most part I feel good."

"That's what I like to hear." Tsunade said, looking at her clipboard. "Sakura says you don't remember anything."

"That's right." I said.

"Any memory of pain?"

"None. Except for when Naruto woke me up in… well, I suppose it was the Sound Village—but I don't remember much of that, either."

"I see…" she wrote something on her clipboard. "Motor skills?"

"Good, I think—I will need more strength to walk, I think, but I don't think it'll take long. How _long_, exactly," I asked. "Will I have to stay bedridden?"

"Only a couple more days," she said. "As soon as you've rested enough. By then you should be able to walk fine. Your stamina will take some time to recover—and you will have to continue eating in order for you to fully regain your former—appearance. However, due to your body being the way it is, you won't be able to just return to your normal eating habits—you'll have to start off slow, so your body doesn't go into shock or reject the food." she said, finally, "But don't worry—you won't look like this forever."

"I'm glad," I said, breathing slowly. "I don't really like my reflection. How long—do you think—until I can go without this bandanna?"

She glanced up at it before meeting my eyes again. "Probably a three or four months," she said, "By then you'll have enough hair that it won't look strange."

"Good," I said. "I can wait that long." I looked at my hands. "Do you know… from my body—what they might have…" I trailed off, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"Did to you?" Tsunade finished. "Yes—at least somewhat. I can conclude that you're body hasn't had real food in at least two and a half years—most likely the whole time that you were there."

"Then how come I'm alive?" I asked, bewildered.

"They most likely fed you through an IV," Tsunade explained. "Most likely your body did not need much food to survive in the state it was in."

"Oh. That makes sense." I said.

"Your head is scarred—most like from the fall," Tsunade continued. "It looked like the damage you received from Itachi Uchiha's genjutsu returned—but I was able to fix whatever remained from it," she said hurriedly when I sent her a panicked look. "I have to say," she admitted, "Kabuto must have been the one to save your life—most people would have died from a crash like that—even _I_ have to admit that his skills are unmatched."

I shuddered.

"I'm sure," Tsunade continued. "That this must all be… very strange for you."

"It is," I said. "I mean, suddenly I'm nineteen years old and—"

"Not quite." She said, "Although it is true that you are technically nineteen—you are still mentally sixteen—and since our records list you as dead, I can overwrite those records and have you listed as still sixteen."

I frowned, looking at my hands. "Well…"

"But I would suggest that you stick with the age you technically are," Tsunade continued. "Although it must be strange to be three years older—the benefits of being an adult are greater than peace of mind."

"That's true…" I admitted. "What do you think?"

"I think you should stay nineteen—it's far less confusing that way—for both you and those around you. Plus," she winked. "Since you're an adult there are more things you can do now."

"True, true," I chuckled. I sighed. "So I'm assuming it's evident that Orochimaru did some sort of experimentation on me while I was there?"

"Don't worry—I didn't too many traces of…" she trialed off, looking for the right word.

"What was it?"

"Just…" she shook her head. "It's unimportant—nothing you should worry about."

"I shouldn't worry about?" I said, my voice rising. "I think I have _every_ right to worry!"

She sighed. "Alright—I'll tell you. It's…" she trailed off again. "There may be a chance that Orochimaru attempted to—"

"GRACE!" Naruto roared, bursting through the door, "I couldn't find Tenten—I'm sorry—but how about to make up for that—what the hell are you doing here you old hag?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I'm here too—"

"Whatever—Grace—I think—"

Naruto gasped for air as Tsunade grabbed his neck, squeezing and keeping him from breathing.

"Promise not to interrupt me?" she asked.

He nodded faintly.

She let go and he slumped to the ground, rubbing his neck and glaring at her from the ground. "What's your problem?" he wheezed.

"You are my problem."

He growled and stood up, folding his arms. "Fine, say what you want to say."

"Well," Tsunade said, turning to me. "I entrust you with the responsibility to make sure that you recover quickly and well—because I have a mission for you."

"Wha—"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "You're telling me that she's barely awake and she gets a mission? I've been waiting on my _butt_ for a freaking _week _for a mission!"

Tsunade and I turned to him, giving him the look.

"Wha—oh, wait a minute!" Naruto yelled, realizing what Tsunade had actually said. "You can't send her on a mission—it's too dangerous!"

"Took you a while," Tsunade said, turning to me, "I understand the dangers—but I'm afraid that it's necessary that this mission take place."

"Why me?" I asked. "And what mission?"

This sort of contradicts the fact that I really, really don't want to be a ninja.

"Because I've chosen you to be one of Konoha's representatives," she said, folding her arms and smirking. "An ambassador of sorts. This first mission is to the Sand."

I felt my stomach drop. "The Sand…?"

"That's right. I have some key messages that need to be brought to the Kazekage—as well as there is a trade route that needs to be settled between the Leaf and the Sand—and our peace treaty is about to expire. _You're_ job is to deliver the messages—settle the trade route issue—and reform the peace treaty."

I stared at her.

This has _got_ to be a joke. There is no way that I could possibly accomplish all—if any, of those things.

"Isn't there… a better person for this?" I asked, smiling hesitantly.

"No," she said. "Like I said, this will be good practice for you. This is the sort of thing I want you to be doing from now on."

"But I don't know anything!" I protested. "I mean—I've been _asleep_ the past three years—I don't know _anything _about the countries' pasts—and I don't' know anything about any current events—I can't even _read_!"

"That's all going to be taken care of." Tsunade said. "You will undergo training for the three weeks between now and then—and I am also sending along an assistant for you. He will deal with the fact that you can't read or write our language."

"But why the Sand?" I mumbled helplessly.

"Because you're about to become Konoha's official ambassador to the Sand," she said. "And no complaining. You're training starts tomorrow morning."

I opened my mouth but she turned around and swept out of the room before I could even get in a complaint.

"Whoa…" Naruto said. "I do _not_ envy you!"

"Tell me about it—I have to go to the _Sand_! Which means…" I shivered. "I have to see—"

"Well—I'll go with you, probably," Naruto said. "You'll need a bodyguard!"

"I'd like that," I said, tiredly.

I fell back onto the pillows and glared at the ceiling.

Life just got _so_ much better.

"Naruto?" I asked. "Do you mind—If I am some time to myself?"

"Um… ok." Naruto said. "I'll come back in a bit." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

I placed a hand over my eyes. "What is going on with the world?" I asked out loud.

Everything is so sudden—so different…

I'm just surprised I'm not more… _emotional_ over it all. I'd think I'd be crying by now… I almost laughed. Maybe I'm too shocked to cry. Or maybe, I thought, I'm just accepting it better than most people would…

Or maybe it just hasn't hit me yet.

That's probably it.

I sighed. It'll probably hit me more when I go outside and see everyone there.

There was a quiet knock on the door—and a scratching noise.

"Who's there?" I called, hoping it wasn't for me—I didn't really want to see more people if I could help it. Four people is enough for one day.

The door opened a crack and I saw a dark eye peering at me. There was a whining noise and the door was pushed open as a dog leapt through, jumping onto the bed.

"That—this!" I exclaimed, sitting up as the dog began licking my face.

"BINGLEY!" the dark eyed boy yelled as he dashed in "—I told you that we had to be quiet!"

"Konohamaru!" I cried.

Konohamaru faltered, before grinning, rushing forward and climbing on the bed next to Bingley, hugging me tightly, "Grace… You're back!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone tell you that I'm a ghost?"

Konohamaru yelped and back up to the other side of the bed—a terrified look on his face.

I burst out laughing—it felt so good. "Just kidding, _you_!" I giggled. "How could you hug me if I were a ghost?"

He pouted and hugged me again. "Don't scare me like that!" he mumbled.

"Are you crying?" I asked softly, as I realized my shirt was wet where his face was.

He shook his head and Bingley nudged him carefully.

"I just… it's just—I have my Big Sis back," he said. "That's more than I could have ever asked for."

I sighed, smiling at him. "You're quite sentimental—don't tell me you matured _that_ much while I was gone?"

"Hey," Konohamaru sniffed. "I haven't matured at _all_, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said, chuckling. I sighed. "Konohamaru—I owe you an apology. I wasn't a very good sis to you before I… before I left. I want to apologize and promise that I will work harder—and I promise that we'll be together always—well," I said, "Almost always. I have a mission to go on and I'm not sure how long it'll take—but when I'm here in this village—I promise that I'll always be with you."

"That's—what mission?" Konohamaru said, panic on his face and he sat up straighter. "They're sending you on a mission—what is the Old Bat thinking? Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is? After all that's happening she's sending you out again! You'll get hurt! Or worse you'll di—"

"Konohamaru, Konohamaru," I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "I'll be fine—it's just a diplomatic mission. I won't be in any danger. I'm just going to be in the Village of the Sand for a while, that's all."

"But… we didn't even get to get used to you being back—and you're leaving…" Konohamaru said sadly.

I could feel my heart breaking.

Damn Tsunade.

Damn the Sand Village.

I sighed. "I know, I know… trust me—I'd rather stay here than go, too, but there isn't anything I can do—Tsunade's dead set on me going."

"I can convince her!" Konohamaru protested. "Just you wait—"

"No, don't do that," I interrupted. "She's right—it's good practice. When I was here—three years ago—I was useless… I didn't do anything for this village. I was just a face. This way—even if it's sudden—I can _be_ something for this village. I can be important. And maybe I can make a difference in something."

"_Sure_," Konohamaru sniffed.

"Look," I said, wiping his eyes for him. "As soon as I get back we'll become a real family again—with a house—and a dog," I said, petting Konohamaru. "And _everything_. I'm an adult now," I said. "So you can live me with and no one else."

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

"_Really, really_," I said. "Pinky promise." I said, lifting up my pinky.

He grinned and wrapped his on mine. "Pinky promise." He echoed.

"Alright." I said. "Now—if you don't mind—I'd really like it if the both of you could please get off—I'm afraid I can't withstand both of your weights for too much longer."

The two jumped off. I looked at Konohamaru, taking in his appearance, "How old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm eleven," Konohamaru said, proudly. "I'm turning twelve this December."

"We'll have to throw a party, then," I said, winking. "And how tall are you?"

"I'm about four'six." Konohamaru said.

"Wow," I said. "You_ are_ a few inches taller than I last saw you… you've gotten all grown up," I said. "I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to stay your Big Sis."

"Nah," Konohamaru said. "Don't sweat it—you can stay the way you are and I'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thanks, Konohamaru."

He grinned. "Yeah, no prob."

I blinked, looking up at the clock. "Hold on," I said, "Shouldn't you be training with Ebisu right now?"

He gulped. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't realize that—"

"My first act as being your Big Sis?" I stated, threateningly. "_Go to school."_

oOOoOoOoOoooOoOo

_To Be Continued…_

EDIT: ahh... mistakes mistakes mistakes... lol... At the end, it originally said:  
_Grace: "Shouldn't you be in **school** right now?"... "Go to **school**"_  
Well... looks like I forgot what I had Tenten say earlier in the chapter... which was that Konohamaru was already a Genin... I'm such a bird brain... Anyway, I changed it around, but kept the last line the same, because "Go train." didn't exactly have the same appeal as "go to school", because in a way, because he's only eleven I sort of thing training would be considered schooling for them... because they're more learning new material rather than training to become stronger ninja... but hopefully this clears stuff up.

Ah, Grace is back—and what's this? A new plot already? So suddenly? Without any transitions? And with Grace having JUST woken up? PLUS so many plot holes (including age differences between this story and the original story of _Naruto?)?_

Don't ask me what I'm thinking, I've been trying to figure that out for years and haven't been able to create a conclusive judgment on the subject.

Anyway, next chapter starts a new arc, called the _The Sand: Part (insert insane amount of numbers here)_

Original title… I know.

ALSO IMPORTANT: For the near future—at this point perhaps around May or June, I am _considering_ writing a spin-off alternate universe of sorts of Truthspeaker. However, this is not set in stone as I am not sure if I will be able to handle writing two stories at once (ha ha….) and if it is I won't be until May or June when I get out of school. HOWEVER: The two stories that I've been considering is either a modern 'this world' version of Truthspeaker (remember the Valentine special?) or a pirate version of Truthspeaker (I watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ recently… don't judge me) Anyway, go to my profile and vote if you're interested. I have a poll up. Or, if you want to suggest something you cam PM me.

Thank you so much for reading, and again I apologized for the delay :(

fUnKyToEs (the queen of funky toes)


	6. Return: Chapter 6

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 6

WORD COUNT: 7, 773 words

WARNING: Some language and some slight and not very hidden OOCness. Oh, and the Mary-sue-flu has been going around be we all knew that already ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: First off, I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Over six months, completely unforgivable. However, due to the reminders of readers I am finally getting my butt kicked back into shape. I actually had this chapter written _ages_ ago but as time goes by I became more and more unsure about updating it, but I am forcing myself to stop editing and rewriting and just update, so I apologize for any mistakes.

As always, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome,

Sorry again for the long wait,

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sighed, leaning back on my pillow. I let out a deep breath of air, closing my eyes. Bingley whined and nudged my hand with his nose. I looked down at him. "Hey, buddy…"

I looked at him. He was no longer the cute little puppy I knew before. Now he was a full grown dog. And although still cute, it was difficult to imagine that this was the same dog as before.

Just like everything else.

"I wish you could tell me what has happened all this time—you'd probably make more sense than anyone else."

He let out a little whine and nudged my hand again.

"Well, thanks anyway." I said, patting his head.

His ears shifted when someone knocked on the door, but he relaxed when it opened and a familiar face stood in the doorway.

I looked at the person for a moment, before smirking. "Well, well, well, look who showed up. And here I was expecting it to be when I was taking a shower. Or changing."

"I figured I'd let you get used to being back before I jumped back into my routine." Jiraiya chuckled as he stepped in, grinning at me. "How are you feeling, Squirt?"

"Squir—I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "I mean besides obvious stuff. Sure, I'm having a bit of trouble getting used to the fact that so much has happened—but other than that, I'm fine." I looked at him thoughtfully. "It's been so long since I was in the village."

"Same for me." Jiraiya said, pushing Bingley out of the way as he drew up the chair and sat down. "How are you feeling? Much pain?"

"Soreness—if I move too much there's some pain." I said, shrugging.

"So Naruto probably doesn't help."

"Well, he makes my _brain_ hurt more than anything else—and my ears. I swear he has only one level of volume."

"Tell me about it—I was stuck with him for these past years."

I gave him a side glance. "I know. Naruto told me. I'm glad you did," I added. "I was hoping you would."

He gave me a wry smile. "You knew I was going to take him before, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Or at least, I _thought_ you would."

"No, you knew." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Look, Tsunade told me about your… mission." He frowned. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. After all, you're still an important asset to this village—and as such there are many people who would want to use you. Just because you're not in Orochimaru's hands anymore doesn't mean that trouble is over for you. The Akatsuki will certainly continue to show an interest in you if they find out that you're still alive. And with you going to the Sand," he said, leaning back. "There's no doubt that they'll find out." He sighed. "I don't know what Tsunade was thinking. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures." He look at me again. "Be careful who you trust, Grace. You have a special gift." He met my eyes, and I was startled to see how cold they looked. "If you know _anything_ that could be prevented—or could aid this village—remember who your allies are—remember who you owe your allegiance to."

I nodded weakly. "Yes, I know. I won't make the same mistakes as I did before."

"Good," Jiraiya said, a smile breaking into his face. "You sure you're alright? You don't look so hot."

"I know," I groaned. "I look like a ghoul."

"Not quite what I was meaning… but true—you've been eating enough?"

"I actually can't really eat yet." I shrugged. "I'm not really hungry either; Tsunade said that might be the case."

"That makes sense considering your 'condition'," Jiraiya replied. "You were in a hibernation state."

"You know an awful lot about my 'condition'." I smirked. I frowned suddenly, my eyebrows furrowing. "Do you know something about… what happened to me?" I asked. "Something _certain_ people are keeping from me?"

Jiraiya sighed, before beginning reluctantly, "Do you remember when I sealed your chakra—when I was training Naruto for the Third Exam of the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes, I mean, how could I not? That's not an experience I would like to repeat—" my eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean…"

"Well, I'm not sure of the details—because I wasn't there to see it happen, but it appears that the seals blocking your chakra gates were responsible for saving your life—as well as keeping you in a comatose state for so long."

"So you were responsible for saving me life?" I asked.

"You could say that," Jiraiya said smugly. "Although save your thanks for when you're better looking—"

I reached out and smacked his arm.

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head apologetically before his face became somber again. "There is some bad news, however" Jiraiya, looking up at me.

"What's that?" I asked. His intent stares always made me feel nervous. It was because it is so unlike him to be serious.

"Your… Your body it…" he trailed off. "I'm afraid that to sustain yourself, your body used its own chakra, and with the seals suppressing the gates as it were, it completely sealed them, shut them off, you could say."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. "You mean I don't have any chakra?"

"Yes. Well, not exactly … every person has chakra—like every person has a blood stream, or a nervous system. But what I mean is—you will never be able to use yours. Meaning you cannot use any sort of jutsu, the only thing your chakra can do now is what it can do for any other person—function as a normal part of your body. In essence, your chakra has no power anymore."

I stared at him. "So… I can't do anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes," Jiraiya continued. "Not that you no longer _have_ chakra, mind you—you will just never be able to use it. The gates… they are, as I said, permanently sealed. Forever. I'm sorry Grace, but you'll never be a ninja. Even Taijutsu, on some levels, is out of your reach."

I nodded, my mind blank. "That's…" I said, trailing off. "Thanks for telling me," I said. "Tsunade's been keeping so much from me that I'm sure she forgot to mention it."

Jiraiya looked uncomfortable. "Well, she didn't want me to tell you yet—there's a lot of information you don't know, but we both think it's best if we wait on it."

"_What_?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "_What_ information I don't know?"

Jiraiya smacked his forehead with his palm. "Damn it!" he muttered. "_Secret_ information…"

"Tell me." I ordered.

"I can't," he said, giving me an apologetic look. "Believe me; I think it's best for now if you don't know."

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"No." Jiraiya said, reassuringly. "It's not. It's… it won't even be an issue for you for a long time." He gave me gave me a weird look as if he were trying to think something through. "I hope, at least."

I gave him a strange look. "You realize you're not making any sense."

"I know."

"Well," I said, shrugging. "If it's not that bad, and I won't even need to worry about it, then I guess that I can forget about it for the meanwhile. Just don't forget to tell me eventually." I said.

I was lying of course—I wanted to know what Orochimaru did to me, however small and insignificant it was—and that is _if_ Tsunade and Jiraiya are telling the truth about it _being_ small and insignificant. For all I know it could be… well, I'm not sure. But as much as it's killing me to know, I know I'll never find out until they want to tell me.

"As for the chakra thing," I said, changing the subject, "I'm fine with that. I decided I don't want to become a ninja."

He smiled, "Good," he said. "I'm glad. You're not cut out to be a ninja."

"Don't remind me," I said, sighing. "Although it's completely true…"

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said.

"I know."

He let out a deep breath. "Well, it's good that you're back, anyway."

"I have to leave right away, though. That sort of sucks." I said, sending him a wry smile. "I was looking forward to catching up on things… but I suppose I have the rest of my life to do that."

"Ah, well, you'll get used to it." Jiraiya said, somewhat remorsefully. "Besides, you should be looking forward to this. It'll be your first time outside the country." He paused. "Well, first times _consciously_ out of the country, that is."

"That's true." I said. "And I _am_ looking forward to it… but seriously, I think that Tsunade needs her head examined. I'm the _last_ person that you should send off on a diplomatic mission."

"Although I too agree Tsunade needs her head examined, I think I understand her reasoning." Jiraiya said, standing up. "Well, anyway, I've got to get going. I have my own mission to attend to, but I wanted to at least say hello before I left."

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

He shrugged. "When I've acquired enough information." He said, mysteriously. "Well, see ya' kiddo." He waved nonchalantly over his shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a while, before Bingley whined to get my attention again. "Yeah, I think he's off to write porn too." I said, patting Bingley's head. "Well," I said, sighing deeply. "I have a lot of work ahead of me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I put my foot down tentatively.

"How does it feel?" Sakura asked.

I tested out my weight, leaning on the foot and feeling how the new brace worked. "A lot better than my old one," I admitted. "I think this will make it even easier to get around!"

"That's good," Sakura said. "It'll help your physical therapy. And besides, eventually you won't even need it—you probably don't anymore, because it's been a couple years, but since you're bones and muscles aren't used to being used we thought we would wean you off the brace from the beginning again."

It's been a week since I woke up—and I must say, it's gone by rather fast. Tsunade and Sakura have been helping me regain my strength and, of course—starting to get me ready for my new job.

Which I might add I never asked for.

They could have given me some time to rest and get used to things before shipping me off to someplace else… but no, Tsunade had to be all 'what best for the village' and… well, not use in complaining.

So far, Sakura has seen to it that I understand the basics of the history of the Five Nations—namely the Sand and the Leaf.

It only proves to me that I am not cut out to be anything worthy in this world. I will never be a ninja and truthfully I don't even have any desire to be one anymore. Anything Sakura tells me about the history and customs of the two countries literally goes in one ear and out the other. I can't read or write and sometimes I even question if I can understand people (although this is only during one of Sakura and Naruto's squabbles and in which it truly is hard to understand Naruto when Sakura using him as a punching bag).

Today I get to meet my advisor—or assistant. The person who _really_ knows this stuff and who will probably be doing all the work required to all the things I will have to know how to do eventually; someday. For now, I'm really nothing more than a figure head.

Sakura explained it to me. An ambassador or diplomat must have political power other than status—they must be more than that. They have to be related or affiliated with those in political power.

Like me. I'm the Third Hokage's granddaughter.

"_That's ridiculous," I had told Sakura. "I've never heard of such a rule. Temari is the Sand's ambassador and she's—"_

"_The daughter of a former Kazekage and the sister of the present Kazekage," Sakura had finished._

It's all politics, no pun intended, Sakura had explained. An ambassador is more than just a diplomatic visitor, they represent something. For the most part, it's for show—with the lower ninja and political members doing the actual work.

"_Then why can't Asuma or someone take my place?"_

"_Asuma is a much needed ninja—we can't afford to let him go on diplomatic missions," Tsunade had told me. "You, as a non-ninja member of the extended Hokage lineage, are a perfect choice for this role. And perhaps, one day, you'll become the main ambassador and representative for Konoha," she said, winking, "And maybe an Elder."_

Yeah _right_. That'll be when pigs fly.

"How do I look?" I asked Sakura.

"Ravishing," she said with a wink.

"Good." I said, breathing slowly. I can't tell you how _wonderful_ it feels to be out of a hospital gown. To be able to wear real _clothes_ again was amazing. I was wearing a rather pretty yellow dress right now. It matched my bandanna—which Sakura had bought for me.

I looked in the mirror.

I looked…

I looked _fine_, I tried to reassure myself. You can't even tell I look different.

That was a lie. I was still bald, that wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. Tsunade couldn't work the hair extension jutsu because my roots were too short, and wouldn't be able to until just before I leave on the mission, so I'll have to make due with a bandanna for now. Although, I thought, dryly, I'm just thankful it'll work for the mission. _That _would have made for interesting small talk.

My face was still sunken and my bones too prominent to look completely normal, but Tsunade reassured me that it wouldn't take long for my body to return to how it was, as long as I didn't push myself too much.

I only wish it would be faster.

"So—who is this… Fumio Osamu?"

"Oh—he's a…" Sakura frowned, "You know, I don't think I've met him—I mean, I'd know if I saw him in a crowd—he works for Lady Hokage—and in the Library… but… I don't think I've ever actually _talked_ to him, before."

"I hope that's not a bad thing," I frowned.

"Oh, I don't think it is," she said airily. "I mean—granted—I don't think he's the most _social_ of people… but I'm sure he's not _unsocial_ either."

"Great." I muttered. "That means he _is_ unsocial."

"_Well_," Sakura mused. "He'll be helpful. He's an expert on Suna culture and customs. And he's also historically brilliant—or so I've heard. _And,_" she added to her praises, "He's very cunning, according to Lady Tsunade. He'll be very helpful while you're over there."

"Then why not just send _him_ to the Sand?" I asked.

"Because, he has no political or royal ties," Sakura said. "You have both."

"Not true," I protested. "I don't have royal ties."

"Yes you do, sort of," Sakura said. "You're the granddaughter of the Hokage—and you're the potential wife of the future Wind Daimyo."

"Speaking of which," I said, nervously. "How are the relations between the Wind Daimyo and the Sand Village at present?" I being the 'potential' wife of the future Wind Daimyo might not be such a good thing.

"Ah," Sakura chuckled. "Well—I believe they're settling."

_Definitely_ not a good thing.

Well, I doubt I'll run into the basket case so I shouldn't have to worry about it.

"Alright, how do I look?"

"You already asked me that!" Sakura laughed.

"Right, right—sorry—I guess I'm just a little nervous…" I apologized.

"There's no need for you to be nervous—the village hasn't changed that much," Sakura said, making the bed.

It's the first time I'll be out of the hospital since waking up. After today I will be living with Konohamaru, who currently lives in the Hokage's mansion. It will be weird to be in my old room again—the one I _used _to have. _That _felt like forever ago.

The only people who have visited me are the people who have visited me before, which I'm thankful for. Now I'm just worried I'll run into more people. I touched my head, feeling to make sure the bandanna was secure.

"Stop fretting," Sakura ordered. "With that on you can hardly tell that you don't have hair—and if it bothers you that much I'll see about getting a wig or something."

"Yeah, sure…" I said, not really listening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakura asked. "You're a little out of it."

"No… yes… I mean—it's sort of… well," I sighed. "It's all sort of new and not new at the same time."

"I know," Sakura said, an understanding look on her face. "But don't worry—I'm sure you'll get into the swing of things. Now, are you sure you don't need me to take you there?"

"No need," I said. "I think I know the way to the library."

"Have you ever even _been_ to the library?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said, sending her a weird look. "Why go if I couldn't read what was there?"

"Exactly."

"If you're point is 'how can you know how to get there if you've never been there' then… I _do_ know where it is, and if I get lost I can ask for directions." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, unconvinced. "I can get someone to cover my shift while I go with you, it won't be hard."

"No," I said, putting up a hand. "I won't steal you away from your job any more, Sakura. I'm _fine_."

"But you're only just getting used to your foot—"

"I'm _fine_," I said, slowly. "Look, how about we meet up after you're done with work and I'm done… with history lessons and you can do as many check-ups as you want?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. "How about I go to your place for dinner? I have to meet with Lady Tsunade anyway."

"That's right," I muttered. "I forgot that _she's_ going to be there…" I shook my head.

"Well, I might be a little late—I have to tell my mom that I'm coming over." Sakura said as she picked up her clipboard and began walking to the door.

"Hold on," I said. "Sakura, I don't think I've ever met your parents—and I don't think I've ever even seen your house!"

Sakura paused, thinking. "I think you're right," She said, startled, "I guess the opportunity never came up."

"Well," I said, "I'd like to see your house someday—and I really want to meet your parents," I added.

"We'll have to make a date of it," she said, waving goodbye as she left the room.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, Grace, let's do this…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As I stepped out of the hospital, it hit me how real this was.

It was eerie. I knew it was different—and yet Sakura was right—everything looked more or less the same.

I started walking towards where I assumed the library was. If I wasn't mistaken it was down the street of the Headquarters. Unless Sakura meant for me to go the Konoha Archive Library—but I can't imagine why I'd go there—that's mainly for ninja.

I hoped no one would recognize me so I could get there quickly. I wouldn't want Fumio to get bad first impression of me… He's probably the type to be prompt. I glanced around, taking in different sights and smells.

Everything was hectic—or starting to become hectic. It was nearing noon and people were filling the streets. I hope that it being crowded would make me blend in more.

I'm not sure what it is that makes me so reluctant to be seen or recognized, but its stressful having to converse with people when you haven't seen them (for no apparent reason) for years. That's why only certain people were allowed to see me the past week. Tsunade didn't want me to have too much too soon.

But now? Now that I'm discharged whoever I see is just whoever I see. I can't do anything about it. I know that eventually I'll have to come to terms with everyone but… for now? I'd like to take it bit by bit, thank you very much.

I passed by the Headquarters, turning my head as I walked so the ninja lounging in front wouldn't recognize who I was. It was Kurenai's team—although their leader was nowhere to be seen. I breathed a sigh of relief when I managed to pass by without them calling out my name—although I could have sworn I saw Shino look my way.

I looked up the street and saw the large stone steps of the library.

"Thank God," I muttered, quickening my pace. I walked through, and glanced around. It was rather large. And this was just the lobby. I walked through one of the archways and into the main area. I gaped at what I saw. It was huge—no, huge was an understatement. There had to be at least three floors… probably with separate rooms going off into different directions.

If I could read I'd have made an effort to have come here sooner.

Now I just had to find my tutor and get to work.

I clicked my tongue. The problem is I don't know where the man is.

I walked over to the desk. "Excuse me," I asked the girl sitting behind it. "Do you know where I might find Fumio Osamu?"

The girl glanced up at me and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Fumio Osamu?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm supposed to meet him here."

"Ah." The girl said.

I frowned.

"And you are?" the girl continued after her brief pause.

"Grace Sarutobi." I said. I suppose my undercover gig won't last long.

"Oh." The girl said, frowning. "Is that so. Yes, Fumio _did_ mention that he was meeting with you today…" she paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "Congratulations on your return," she added.

I smiled at the awkward choice of words. "Thanks," I said. "And you are?"

"My name's Shiho." She said. "I work in the Cryptology Department—but I work here as well."

"I see," I said. "Do you, by any chance, know where I'm supposed to meet Fumio? Or at least where I can find him?"

"Oh, well I'm afraid that you won't be able to see him for a little bit," she said, apologetically. "He also works for the Cryptology Squad and we got a new mission—I would be there if it wasn't my day off from duty, and as it isn't top class I wasn't called in," she added. "So most likely Fumio will have to stay a little longer than planned."

"That's alright," I sighed. "I don't mind that at all." I frowned. "Where is the department located?"

"At the Konoha Archive Library," she said, nodding in its direction. "It's located atop the Hokage's Monument."

"That's what I thought," I nodded. "Well, thanks Shiho."

"Anytime. If you need any help finding something don't hesitate to ask." She called as I walked into the main room.

I looked around.

Oh how I wished I could read. Sure, Sakura began teaching me the basics—but let's face it, Japanese is a far more complicated written language than English is. I walked over to an aisle, skimming my hand over the books as I walked down.

I stopped when I heard whispering, glancing around and seeing no one—at least not in my aisle. It sounded like someone was reading a book out loud.

I crouched down to peer over some books at the other side. All I could see was someone's clothes. They were sitting at a table. I frowned, standing straight and, on my tip toes, peered over another shelf's books. The top of a head was now visible.

I bit my lip. I'd have to go all the way around the isle to see who it was. The voice seemed somewhat familiar to me—although where I knew it from I had no idea. I walked to the end of the aisle and walked around it.

This aisle was wider than the one I was just in, and there was a table with chairs located in the middle: a reading area. Seated at it, was a black haired boy around my age—perhaps a year or two my minor, if not my age. But that wasn't what mattered.

What mattered was _who_ it was.

"Sai!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

The book he was reading snapped shut as he looked up and made eye contact with me.

I stood there awkwardly. _What do I do know? _ I thought frantically. _I just shouted out his name in the middle of nowhere! We've never even met before! _

"Hello there, Grace Sarutobi," he said, closing his eyes and smiling. I cringed at how awkward it looked. "How are you feeling? I am surprised to see you up and about so soon."

Even his speech sounded forced, like he was reciting something. Most likely from the book he was reading.

"I'm good," I said, walked over and taking the chair cross from him. "How are you?"

"I am very good, thank you." He said. "The weather is fine today, isn't it?"

I snorted, trying to resist laughter. He's definitely reciting something. I took a moment to take in his appearance. He's just as how I imagined him to be. His skin was pale—very pale. Perhaps paler than I am right now. His hair was black and cut evenly—and his eyes were also the same black.

"Excuse me, if you do not mind me asking—how do you know my name?"

I snapped back to reality and stared at him. "What?" I asked stupidly.

"If you do not mind me asking," he repeated. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh… right… _right…_ how do I know you name…" I mused out loud, racking my brain for a legitimate excuse. Seeing what Sai did before joining Team Kakashi I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew a lot about me—especially since he works for Danzo. "Well," I shrugged."My secret."

There was a moment of silence as Sai picked his book back up and began reading again.

"What is that you're reading?" I asked.

"A book."

"No, no—what is it _called_."

He glanced at me—and I could tell he was slightly—_ever_ so slightly—confused by my statement. "It is called _'How To Converse Smoothly With The Average Person'_."

"Oh,"I said. "I suppose that makes sense—for you," I added.

He continued reading and I sat, twiddling my thumbs.

"Thank you," I said, breaking the silence. "For helping rescue me."

He glanced up, "You are very welcome."

Another awkward silence fell. I found myself glancing up, around, down, to the side—and when I couldn't help it, back to Sai. I wanted to speak but at the same time, I had no idea what to talk about—and any conversation topic possible would be so unbearably boring that it makes me want to cry just thinking about it…

I blinked.

What am I doing? This is a chance of a lifetime! You're all alone with _SAI_ of all people and you're letting go of the chance to torture him? Tease him? _Humiliate him?_

Grace—what is wrong with you!

"You know!" I said in a rush. "I can quiz you, if you want," I said.

He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—I can give you a little 'conversing 101' lesson," I said. "You know, teach you stuff you can't read in books—It'll be really affective with Team Kakashi," I added. "Especially since I know them all really well."

He put his book down. "That would be very helpful, thank you."

"My pleasure, my pleasure," I said, resisting a chuckle. "Alright, where should I start… oh! Ok, Naruto _really, really, really_ likes it when you rub his lower back continuously in a circle," I said, imitating the motion with my hand, "Whenever he's tired from training or seems a little down or just anytime you should do it. It's a sure winner to get on his friend list."

Silence ensued.

This was harder than I thought.

"I'm…" I said, looking at my hands. "I'm sorry if you were punished for failing your mission."

"I wasn't punished." Sai said, smiling at me eerily. "Team Kakashi's mission to rescue Sasuke may have failed but returning the granddaughter to the village turned out to be just as important."

"That's not what I'm talking about," I said, seriously. "I mean—I hope Danzo didn't punish you for failing your mission."

His smile remained, but I could tell that he was contemplating what I had said.

"I'm not sure what you're—"

"I'm sure that since you work for Danzo, you probably know enough about me to know that I…" I trailed off. "Know certain things."

He didn't respond.

"As such, I know why Danzo really sent you with Team Kakashi," I continued. "I might never have met Danzo in person, it's true, but I know his motives—as well as his plans." I said, narrowing my eyes, "Fortunately, I'm not in any danger because I'm too valuable an asset—but Danzo should know that I'm not afraid to leak out any information if I have to."

Sai opened his eyes and looked at me.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "You don't have to worry, though. I won't say anything. The course of history doesn't change no matter what I do—so what's the point in making an effort? Besides," I said, looking at him thoughtfully. "I _would_ rather not have Danzo as an enemy. As much as I'm sure it would benefit him—I doubt he wouldn't sink so low as to use means to keep me quiet. Also… I won't tell anyone about your real mission. Not even Naruto."

"Is that so?" Sai said. "And why, may I ask, would you do that? I thought that you cared for Uchiha."

"I do." I said, stiffly. "But…" I trailed off, searching for the right words. "I… also… I have faith in Naruto," I said, finally.

He blinked, for a moment a slightly confused look crossed his face before he quickly hid it behind a smile. "I'm afraid I do not quite understand what you're saying."

"You will," I said, waving my hand unenergetically, "Someday."

I heard my name called. "That sounds like the librarian…" I said. "Oh, Fumio must be here," I turned back to Sai. "Ok, I've got to go—we'll finish this later—but remember!" I called as I walked away, "The rubbing—Naruto _really_ likes it!"

I walked away, aware of the fact that Sai will probably take my suggestion to heart, which may cause an early death for both him and me when Naruto finds out who suggested it. I quickly headed towards the front desk, where I saw a man standing. _That must be Fumio_… "Hello," I said, "You must be Fumio Osamu?"

He had dark brown hair, and was tall—but much taller than me. He had dark eyes; I couldn't make out the exact color. He wasn't particularly good looking, but he wasn't bad off. He looked… aristocratic almost. Out of place in this village, if you ask me, but he fit the part.

"I am," he said, "And you must be Grace Sarutobi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Even his speech is formal… "Likewise." I said.

He frowned and looked me up and down. "We should get started immediately. Please follow me." He said, walking off towards the direction of separate room.

I felt insulted at the 'immediately' part, but decided to ignore it and follow him.

"I'm sure I'm probably not whom you'd want to go on this mission with," I said. "But I'm willing to learn everything so please be patient and—"

"In here," he said, gesturing for me to enter the room.

I walked through the door and sat down at the table. "As I was saying, I'm looking forward to—"

"Please take these," he said, handing me a few textbooks. "These are beginner's books for learning how to read and write."

"Thanks… you…" I said, taking them and inspecting them. They looked like they were for children. "I'll study hard…"

"Good." He said, standing in front of me. "We have a lot of work to do between now and when we leave. The most important things for you to learn are the political standings of countries surrounding the Sand Village and the Leaf Village." He paused. "Now, who is the Wind Daimyo?"

"Huh…" I said, trailing off, "I don't know?"

He sighed. "His name is Lord Fyuumu Takeda." He said.

"Ah—and his son's name is Satoshi—"

"Wrong."

"Wha—?" I said, "What do you mean it's wrong?"

"Exactly what I said. Satoshi Takeda is _not_ the Wind Daimyo's son. He is his _nephew_."

"But I could have _sworn_ he was his son." I protested.

"He is the _former_ Wind Daimyo's son—who recently fell out of power. The former Wind Daimyo's brother, Fyuumu, is now the present Wind Daimyo."

"So does that mean that Satoshi won't become the Wind Daimyo?" I asked, concerned.

"He is still first in line—however, he does not have the age or experience to ascend to the title so it was temporarily passed to his uncle."

"Won't that just create more trouble?" I asked, "I mean, what happens if the uncle doesn't want to give up his throne?"

"All things to consider," Fumio agreed. "However, the most important things that we must go over are the…"

As Fumio droned on about the basics of shinobi politics, I could already feel sleep sneaking up on me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I yawned as I stepped outside. It was getting dark already. I can't believe how long I was in there—and most of all, I can't believe how unsuited I am for this job. I fell asleep at least four or five times.

Let's just say Fumio isn't all that pleased with being stuck with me.

I'm not looking forward to my next lesson… luckily it's not for a few days but I have so much homework—it's such a pain. And here I thought that I was done with school…. I suppose learning never ends for those who yearn for it.

If only I yearned for it…

Apparently I'll know this stuff like the back of my hand and Fumio will just be for show, instead of me, myself…

Yeah right.

I was never one for politics, let alone for countries I barely know and, as far as I'm concerned at the moment, don't even _exist._

I walked towards the Hokage Mansion. I just want to sleep… I blinked as I remembered that Sakura was coming over. I grinned. That'll be interesting—Konohamaru will probably be getting ready for me to come home too. I bet he's really excited…

"Grace?"

I stopped and looked up at the figure standing in front of me. "Tenten," I said, pleased. "How are you?"

"How are you?" she echoed. "What are you doing out and about? Did you get discharged today?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you—if you want you can come over tonight—Sakura is and—"

"GRACE!"

I cringed at the volume of the voice as I felt my sense of gravity disappear. "Lee, put me down!" I ordered, smacking him over the head. The green clad ninja did no such thing and instead shifted me so he was carrying me like a princess. I am starting to doubt imagination and originality in ninja and their inability to carry me in any other position. It's like I have a beacon that says: 'Carry me like a princess!'

"After all these years that is what you have to say to me?" he asked, tears dramatically falling down his face.

I rolled my eyes. Lee, Guy and their fake tears… "Force of habit—now put me down!"

He obliged unwillingly and I took a step back, observing him. What I said about Neji was wrong. If there's ONE person who you can count on NEVER changing, it would be Guy and Lee. I say 'one' person because let's face it, they're practically clones.

"Thank you," I told him frankly. "For not changing."

"You're welcome!" he said, winking and giving me the thumbs up, before frowning and looking confused at what I said.

I turned around to Tenten, "Is Neji here?"

"I am."

I turned again and saw Neji walk up behind Lee.

"What is _with_ you ninja and needing to make such sneaky entrances?" I snapped, "It's so much easier when you make yourself known from the beginning."

"I have great pity for your lack in observational skills," Neji replied smoothly, turning to Tenten. "If you don't mind, I will be leaving now. I don't have any interest in hanging around now that there is nothing that can benefit me."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

I stared at him as he walked away. The nerve of him. I can't help but think that his last sentence was a jab towards me. "Why you—"

"Just let him be." Tenten said, yawning. "He'll just make everything more boring, anyway."

"Nah," I said, shaking his head. "I'd still feel guilty inside. YO!" I shouted. "Neji! Come over here!"

Neji froze in mid-step, his back stiffening. I winked at Tenten. "Come on, twinkle-toes, you know you want to join us! It'll be fun—all us girls together again!"

"Um, Grace? Neji is a boy…" Lee said in confusion.

"I think you're pissing him off…" Tenten muttered, worriedly, staring at Neji along with us.

"Uh, that's sort of the point, Sherlock," I muttered back.

"Who?" Tenten asked, confused.

I ignored her and continued to stare intently at Neji's back. I could tell that my taunting was getting through to him, too. His back was entirely rigid, and he looked like he might turn around and say something any moment. I must say Neji _is_ the most enjoyable, and easiest, person to piss off.

I could tell he was fighting the urge to turn around and say something spiteful.

"Tenten," he said, stiffly. "I'll see you during tomorrow's mission."

I grinned and turned to Tenten. Now for the finishing blow. "I personally think that Neji would make a better woman than most out there… you should have seen how much Naruto and I tortured him on our mission to find Lady Tsunade—that was a blast, wasn't in Neji?"

He turned around and gave me a cold stare. "_That_ is a matter of opinion."

I grinned at him cheekily. "Alright, you win. _But,_" I said, pointing at him. "You'd make a _very_ beautiful woman, Neji—I highly suggest a sex change, then again, with your feminine charm, I doubt a sex change is necessary—"

He disappeared with a loud annoyed exhale. I frowned. Damn ninja and their tactics for avoiding annoying people. It makes my life so much harder.

"He was _not_ pleased," Lee observed, solemnly.

"You can say that again—I always knew that you liked to make fun of him, Grace," Tenten said, awed. "But I didn't realize you were so… _bold_ in what you said…"

I turned and smiled at Tenten. "Mission piss of Neji? Complete."

"You _do_ have a knack for such things," Tenten admitted.

"Of course I do," I sniffed. "Otherwise I would be _completely_ useless."

"That's not true," Lee protested. "After all, just the other day I found out that you will become an Ambassador of the Leaf? That's incredible!"

"Not really," I grumbled, "More of a pain in the ass if you ask me."

"No! It's really, really impressive!" Lee insisted, "I mean—You could say that it's the best job for you!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I complained, "Wouldn't_ I_ know if I am going to be good at it? As far as I know, _I'm not_."

"I also heard," Tenten said, "That your first assignment is in the Sand Village, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is," I said, sighing, "That's part of the reason why I'm so reluctant."

"Because of Gaara?"

"Yeah."

Tenten frowned and exchanged looks with Lee.

"Look, Grace," Tenten said, "I know I said it before, but… Gaara's different now. You need to let go of this pent up… frustration. I understand that he hurt you—and that it's hard to forget but—"

"Why does everyone have to take _his_ side?" I said sharply. "Why can't you understand that while all that may be true that doesn't change the fact that I _experienced_ it!"

"But Grace," Lee said quietly, "You're forgetting that I experienced it too… Gaara's wrath, that is, back at the Chuunin Exams."

I blinked. "Oh." I had forgotten that. "That's right."

"All I'm saying is give the guy a chance." Tenten said, shrugging. "Or just tolerate him. It'll be hard to work with the guy if you hate him."

"That's true…" I admitted. "It's just hard to imagine he changed—_I know_ he did, but still. I'll have to see it with my own eyes."

Lee flashed me a grin, "And so, tell me, what are your plans—"

"Lee, please, if it wasn't going to happen before, it's not going to happen now." I said, putting up a hand and shaking my head.

He cocked his head, "I was wondering if you wanted any help with self defense—traveling and being in a different country and village—especially you being you… you'll need to know some."

I stared at him, my face readily turning red. "Well—thanks." I said, nodding. "You have an excellent point there. I would love some assistance in that area."

He grinned, "Well then, I've got to go train—I'll see the two of you later!" he said as he disappeared.

Tenten smirked, looking at me slyly.

"Don't say anything." I said, my face heating up again. "I have a habit of coming to the wrong conclusions."

"That or you're just desperate for some _romance_," Tenten sang.

"I am _not_!" I exclaimed, "And why would I look for that in Lee?"

"Hey, Lee is actually the most romantic and sappy person out there," Tenten protested, bemused, "You should have seen the chocolates he gave Sakura a couple months ago. He even wrote a _song_."

"Wait, is he back on her?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Since when was this? I thought he was on me!" I frowned.

Tenten sent me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, returning her weird look.

She shrugged, but I had the faintest idea it had something to do with what I had just said… oh wait—it was. Crap.

Tenten shrugged. "So, what, are you jealous?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," I said, defensively. "I mean, I don't really care because I'm not interested in Lee… but still."

Tenten shook her head. "You can't have all of them."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Come on!" Tenten said, raising an eyebrow and giving me a mockingly exasperated look. "_Sasuke _falls in love with you, Lee _used_ to have a huge crush on you, Naruto is like your groupie, Neji probably likes you—"

"Hold on," I said, waving my hand in the air, "Ok, look, that's like three guys—two now that Lee doesn't like me now—No, zero, because Naruto doesn't like me that way and Sasuke…" I trailed off, "Well, God knows what Sasuke is up to now. And Neji does _not_ like me." I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Oh _please_," Tenten said. "He was genuinely embarrassed back there!"

"Of course he was!" I said. "I was being a bitch! Any self-respecting guy would have been embarrassed!"

"Yeah, but even before," Tenten said. "You can't deny the fact that he may _fancy_ you."

I stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked, irritated.

"Nothing, nothing—it's just so ridiculous." I said, chuckling, as I turned and began walking towards the hospital.

"But you don't deny it." Tenten said, hurrying to catch up to me till we were walking side by side.

I shrugged dramatically. "I don't know!" I said, throwing her a lop-sided smile. "He might. He might not. I'm not assuming anything—that's where I screwed up with Sasuke."

"So you admit that he might like you!"

"Yeah, he _might_, for all you know Shino has the hots for you." I pointed out.

She shuddered. "There's an image."

"But do I like him? Neji, I mean…" I asked her. "I doubt it. I mean, once upon a time, I really, really liked him, but that was like, before I met him—ah, I mean, when I first met him… but then his snooty—foot—in—the—ass attitude totally turned me off and now he's just a means of entertainment." I finished, shrugging.

"That's fair." Tenten said.

I grinned at her, "You have to admit, it looked like fun, didn't it."

"It did." Tenten admitted. "I _will_ admit, you have skills in that department. How do you always know the exact words to piss anyone off?"

"I do a _lot_ of reading," I said, winking at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued…_

Ahhhh….. so, tell me how it was. Unless you hated it, wait a couple weeks and then tell me (So I can update some more chapters before I get the news and loose all hope). Just kidding lol, You can tell me what you think whether you hated it or not.

Anyway, I have the next chapter halfway written so it should only be four or five months before that one is updated. Again, a bad joke…

Alright, anyway, the next chapter is the start of the Sand Arc (title in works), which will be exciting because it will be introducing new characters, and focusing on the country and characters of the Sand, which, personally, I feel the cannon does too little of.

Peace,

fUnKyToEs


	7. Return: Chapter 7

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 7

WORD COUNT: 5, 801 words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: I'm going to skip the ass-kissing apologies and excuses and just say that I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It just doesn't add up," Tsunade said, sighing as she leaned back in her seat.

"That's what I was thinking," Kakashi agreed. He leaned against the wall, closing his book and placing it in his pocket.

"I can understand Orochimaru's motives for keeping her alive," Jiraiya said. "He always had a fascination for her—and specifically her relationship to Sasuke…"

"That's true." Tsunade sighed. "I remember."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _I wonder… if back then…_

"It just doesn't make any sense," Tsunade said in an exasperated tone. "Why would they leave her completely unguarded like that?"

"That's what I want to know—the guards that they had stationed were… weren't even at a Genin's level. I was able to oust them in minutes. Inside the hideout there wasn't even a trace of any people. It was almost," Kakashi said darkly, "Like they _wanted_ us to take her."

"You don't think it was a trap, do you?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I doubt it," Jiraiya said. "Orochimaru wouldn't use someone as valuable as Grace as a trap or even as bait."

"He did before," Kakashi pointed out. "To draw Sasuke to the Sound Village."

"True," Jiraiya admitted. "But I doubt even _he_ expected that it would result in her death—her presumable death."

"That's right," Tsunade added. "He wanted her more than anything—not only was she valuable because of the information she has, but also because of her DNA—not to mention that other thing—"

"But it still doesn't explain why he would let her go so easily," Jiraiya said, stepping away from the wall and standing next to Tsunade's desk.

"You checked and confirmed that it was Grace?" Kakashi asked, turning to her.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "Both her physical and blood tests were positive—she _is_ Grace."

"I can vouch for that," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi looked at the floor, his eyebrows furrowing. "You don't think…"

"That's exactly what we think," Jiraiya said. "I think Orochimaru let us take Grace back because he's done with her."

"Done?" Kakashi echoed. "What exactly do you mean, 'done'?"

"Whatever it is that Orochimaru wanted to do—it's obvious that he's either lost interest, or has accomplished whatever it is that he wanted her for in the first place," Jiraiya explained. "Now Grace, like Sasuke, is a specimen that I doubt he'd grow bored of—not at least until his plans for them are finished."

"What do you think those 'plans' were?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya said. "But I _do_ know for certain that there's one main reason I think Grace was allowed to be brought back—yes, _allowed._ You think Orochimaru would just let anyone waltz in and take his prize?" He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I think Orochimaru planned this—he wanted Grace to be found and rescued."

"But why?"

"Because of _him_," Jiraiya said. "He probably wants to set things into motion—maybe he wants to see what kind of mayhem Grace will cause—or perhaps it's all a game he's playing with Sasuke."

"Sasuke, huh?"

"If Sasuke doesn't know already of Grace being alive, how do you think he'll react when he hears the news that Grace is not only _alive,_ but here in the Leaf Village with _Naruto._"

"That's… not a pleasant idea," Kakashi said. "So that was his plan."

"That's correct. Now that her main purpose has been served, he's using her as bait for Sasuke himself."

Kakashi shook his head. "But what… I mean is…" He turned to Tsunade. "When you examined her, did you find any traces of what Orochimaru might have done? I doubt all he did was keep her alive—that wouldn't be like him."

"Oh, I _did_ find something," Tsunade said, looking up at them. "And I don't think you'll like it one bit."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tsunade, where's Sakura?" I asked. "I've been looking for her everywhere."

Tsunade looked up from her desk. "Sorry, you won't find Sakura here. Team Kakashi had to go on an emergency mission early this morning."

"All of them?" I asked. I looked at Tsunade's desk. It was covered with piles of paperwork. It reminded me of when exams were nearing and all the work I left to the last minute suddenly presented itself as first priority.

Tsunade looked up at me, raising her eyebrow. "No, only Sakura… " She replied sarcastically. "Yes, _all_ of Team Kakashi left on the mission, sorry." She returned to her paperwork.

I stared at her. "How long is the mission going to take them?" This was bad. If their mission takes too long then they won't be able to come with me on _my_ mission! Wait, no, that's impossible. They have to come back in time, right?

"Considering that they're escorting one of the Fire Lord's niece's to the Land of Milk," Tsunade answered, frowning."It'll take them a long time."

"What?" I asked. "Land of Milk? What, do they have really good cows? No, wait, wait, I bet they're neighbors to the Land of Cookies, right?" I chuckled.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "And to think you're our new ambassador…" She sighed. "I guess I can blame myself for promoting you to that position."

"It's a demotion from my standpoint," I snapped.

"From what? Doing nothing? The only thing that would be a demotion for you would be dying." Tsunade said, turning her attention back to the paperwork on her desk.

"Question: this niece of the Fire Lord wouldn't happen to be related to the person I not-so-successfully impersonated on my own pathetic mission, would it?"

"I'm glad you're at a place in your life in which you can join the rest of the world in making fun of you," Tsunade replied. "And yes, this girl is a younger sister of the woman whom you impersonated."

"Great," I muttered. "Lucky them. I only hope she's not as annoying as her older sister is."

"Who? The real princess or your impersonation of her?"

I glared at her. "One thing, though. I thought Naruto and the others would be the ones who would escort me to the Sand Village?"

Tsunade looked at me, startled. "Why would you think that?"

I blinked. "Well, because… it's Team Kakashi. Why wouldn't they be the ones to escort me?"

Tsunade sighed, "Although you make an interesting point, truth is, Team Kakashi isn't suited to simple escorting missions."

"Aren't they on an escorting mission right now?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is the extent of their mission," Tsunade said, folding her hands in front of her. "The team assigned to you will be with you will be staying with you the entire time you are in the Sand Village, and then returning you. Team Kakashi's members, for obvious reasons, are not suited to not doing anything for long periods of time."

"So, what then, are you going to send Team Asuma?"

"Good choice for laid back, but no."

"Team Kurenai?"

"Too unorganized without a leader."

"Team Guy?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"Who, then?" I asked. "Not Team Closet Pervert?"

"Too incompetent."

I took a deep breath. "I'm running out of teams."

"Your lack of knowledge of the shinobi of this village is pitiful." Tsunade said, sighing as she stood up. "Although I can't blame you for not knowing this particular team, as they weren't even in the village the when you were."

"Who are they?"

"A misfit team." Tsunade said. She signed a paper and put it in a small file of papers that I assumed were the only ones she'd finished so far.

"A _what_ team?"

"They graduated after Naruto." Tsunade said. "Their year had a surplus of female students, which resulted in an all female team."

"So what makes them a misfit team?" I asked.

"Normally a Genin team consists of two male and one female student." Tsunade said. "This is due to there always being more male than female students at the Academy. However, that year had three extra girls."

"So why not have some groups with two girls and a boy?"

Tsunade shrugged. "That would have simplified things, certainly, however, the Elders were worried about the teams with extra girls would be at a disadvantage to the other teams and squads in the village, and made a decision to place the three extra girls on their own team. I suppose they thought one weak team was better than multiple weak teams."

"A bit excessive," I muttered. "Although I suppose when it comes down to it male ninja do have an advantage over female ninja, physically at least. You and your freakish strength an exception."

Tsunade sent me a sinister grin. "I would be careful to whom you say that—particularly any female ninja. However, the main reason they put all three girls on one team is that none of them fit into any other groups."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"Normally, we try to equalize the groups by placing better students with poorer students."

"Which is why Naruto and Sasuke were on the same team—yeah, I think I knew that, already." I said, crossing my arms. "So are these three girls are what, all too good to be put on other teams?"

Tsunade snickered under her breath. "The opposite."

My arms dropped. "What, they were _too_ _bad_ to be put on any teams?"

"Yes. Well, not bad, per se, just… think Naruto, turn him into a girl, then multiply by three," she said.

"You telling me you're sending me on a mission with three PMSing Narutos?" I asked. "Three hyperactive but bitchy cause of the estrogen Narutos? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't mean they're exactly like Naruto, or would never have brought them back from the Northern Boarder," Tsunade muttered. "No, I just mean they were the three students who no one could deal with—or wanted to deal with."

"I feel bad for the person who got stuck with them," I grumbled.

"Actually, she's the perfect person for the job, seeing as she was stuck with annoying people all her life," Tsunade returned. "Akai Kudamono used to be on the same team as—"

"WE HAVE TRIUMPHED!"

"Hide me—" I let out a shriek as I found myself looking at Tsunade upside down. "Let me down!"

"Why do you always reject my embraces of affection?" Lee complained as he set me on the ground.

"Let me see," I said, lifting a finger. "Maybe because you make me motion sick as a greeting!"

Lee pouted as I stepped away from him, heading over to Tenten. "Hey girlfriend," I said. "How was your mission?"

Tenten grinned. "Long time no see," she said, hugging me.

"You saw her three days ago," Neji snapped. "There's no need to act so nostalgic."

"Aww, I missed you too, snuggle-pants," I said, walking over the Neji, holding my arms open. "Hug?"

"I just got back from a difficult mission—I'd rather not get sick on top of that."

"Neji, one day you'll have to grow up and find out that girls don't have cooties," I said, sending him a flashy grin. "Tenten, this is great, now you guys can come with me on my mission—"

"No!" Tsunade shouted. "I already told you, this team can't go with you. You can't just pick and choose who you want to go with you just because you like them!" She sighed. "Guy, you stay here. Everyone else, you're dismissed."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you'll be stuck with this team for your entire mission to the Sand?" Tenten asked, gaping at me.

"Yeah, do you know who they might be?"

Tenten and Lee looked at each other. "No, we don't. They would have been too far behind us," Tenten said.

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Lee said.

"Right!" Tenten agreed. "I mean, you haven't even met them yet—don't judge a book by… the fact you've never… seen it?" She finished, glancing at Lee questioningly.

"That's right," Lee said. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, I mean, who knows, they could be your new best friends—except they won't be because _I'm_ your best friend, right?" She asked menacingly.

"Yeah…" I said, smiling at her nervously. "Right, Lee, question for you; how's it going with Sakura?"

Lee blushed slightly and glanced up at the sky. "The beautiful flower maiden still rejects my youthful love… but I will not give up—for she is the most beautiful woman with—"

"Ok, we don't need her measurements," Tenten snapped.

I sent Tenten a sly grin and then stepped into place with Neji, leaving Tenten to bicker with Lee over something of no importance. "So Neji… How have you been? Tired from your mission?"

"Yes."

I frowned. "Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Was your mission successful?"

"You heard Guy before in Lady Tsunade's office."

"I just assumed that was his response to everything in life." I frowned. "There's an image… Say Neji," I began."Are you going to your house after this?"

"I'm going there now."

"Great. Mind if I tag along? I have some papers for your uncle to look over—something to do with trade—I really don't get it but it has to get signed and I figure I might as well get it over with. You're uncle gives me the creeps—I mean, everyone from your clan does: I don't know if you've noticed but you guys don't have pupils—not that I'm judging but it's like you're looking into the eyes of a corpse."

Neji stopped and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't saying _you're_ like a corpse," I said. "Just as boring as one."

"Thank you," he said dryly.

"Grace."

I turned to look at Tenten, who was scowling at me, her arms crossed. "Sorry I can't come with you guys but this little piece of—well, let's just say _someone_ said _someone else_ wasn't as good at round house kicks as they were."

"I never said that!" Lee protested. "I was just making an observation based on the last mission!"

"Yeah, but you were implying it—you said that I wasn't able to hit the target at a high enough speed—and by implying that you were secretly implying that women in general aren't good enough at round house kicks, and that, _mister, _is sexism! I'm gonna' kick your ass!"

She grabbed Lee by the ear and dragged him off, ignoring or just ignorant to his pleas of peace.

"I need to make different female friends—you know, ones that aren't man eating ninja chicks," I said as I watched them round a corner.

We watched them disappear before I turned around and followed Neji down the path.

"I'm surprised you didn't make one of your jokes there," Neji said. "Even I have to admit that the timing would have been perfect."

I sighed. "Well, there was no one to hear it anyway—and you don't seriously think I think of you that way, do you? Sure, you're are effeminate, but it's rather dashing, I think."

He let out a humph of air.

"Neji?"

"What is it?"

I frowned. He didn't sound like he wanted to talk. "What's your life aspiration?"

"What?" he shot me a weird look.

"I mean, what do you want to do? Is your goal to become Hokage?"

"No."

"The greatest ninja ever?"

"The likelihood is impossible."

"The leader of your clan?"

He didn't answer.

I frowned again. I must have hit a sore subject there. I inwardly berated myself for my insensitivity. I had to change the subject—but whatever I do, it has to be casual and not something embarrassing—"So what kind of girl do you like?"

And anything but that.

He stopped short, and as I stopped when he did I wasn't able to see his face.

I stared at his back for a moment before uttering his name slowly. "Well?" I asked."What type?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked stiffly.

"It's an interest of mine—there's lots of things I don't know about all you guys," I said, shrugging."I mean the girls? Sure, it was easy—they all liked Sasuke—hell, I was guilty that that too, but the guys? Naruto and Lee like Sakura—and that's about all I know. Well, I suppose I know who Sasuke liked but…"

Neji started walking at a quicker pace. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Wait up! You may be missing pupils but I'm missing toes!"

He didn't slow down.

"Come on, Neji! Did I insult you that much? Look, you don't have to tell me what kind of girl you like—I was just curious if you actually even liked—I mean, I was just curious…" I called to him.

He eventually slowed down to let me catch up.

"So what kind of girl _do_ you like?" I asked.

Without skipping a beat, the Hyuuga disappeared. "Damn…" I muttered, trudging after him. There go goes my chance for blackmail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stupid ninja and their stupid escape plans that I can't keep up with…" I muttered as I walked up to the gate to the Hyuuga Compound. "Hello?" I called.

Someone stepped out in front of me. "Can I help you?"

I stepped back and looked at him. He was tall, with long black hair, as many of the Hyuuga have. "Ah… yes…" I said, clearing my throat. "I am here to see Mr. Hyu…ah… Lord Hyuu… Hinata's father…"

The man narrowed his eyes at me. "On what business?"

"The official kind," I said, producing the paperwork and showing it to him.

He nodded and opened the gate. "Alright, now how do I get there?" I asked…but the man had gone. I put my hands on my hips and 'hmphed'. "Well, they certainly fail in the human relations department…"

After a few more minutes of exploring I found myself in a court yard. "Hello?" I called out again.

"Lady Grace, to what pleasure do I owe for seeing you in my garden?"

I turned around and grimaced when I saw the very man I was looking for standing in front of me. "Ah, Lord Hyuuga, jus the man I was looking for," I said. "I have some paperwork for you to sign… if you don't mind…"

"I don't," he said stiffly. I always got the feeling that this man didn't like me very much. I followed him into an adjacent room with tatami mats.

"Please sit," he said, sitting himself. I stared at him, for a moment not sure if he expected me to actually sit on the ground.

I decided he did mean it and managed to, as gracefully as possible for me, get down to my knees.

He slowly read through the paperwork, looking at each page carefully before going onto the next. I yawned, finding it hard to stay awake and upright.

Just before I felt myself nodding off to sleep, he stood up. "I have signed them as per request," he said. "Send my greetings to the Kazekage when you see him."

"I will," I said, scrambling up. My boot caught on the mat and I let out a help as I clumsily fell forward.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, yanking me up to a standing position. "Thanks," I said, embarrassed. "I guess this is why I wouldn't make a good ninja, huh?"

"I would say not," he said, looking at me warily before escorting me out of the room. "I will lead you to the exit—"

"Actually," I said. "There's something of Neji's I have to give back," I said, stopping. "Can you direct me to his or Hinata's room to return it?"

He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't approve but nodded and gave me the directions to Neji's room. I grinned, thanked him, and hurried down the halls. Now was my chance. If I had any luck, Neji wouldn't be in his room, which meant I could explore to my heart's content. Why, you ask? I want to find out his deepest darkest secret and use it as blackmail—I mean I'm curious as to what his room looks like.

I stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and opened it. "Neji?" I asked. No one answered, and I judged the room was empty. "Alright," I said, walking in.

It was a very traditional room, with very few pieces of furniture in it. There was a futon on the floor, a few wooden boxes and chests, and a wall of scrolls and weapons.

I stayed as far away from the weapons as possible.

I walked over to a chest and pulled it open. "Why are all ninja so clean and orderly?" I muttered as I closed the drawer. "Alright, onto something else…" I pulled another drawer and peered inside.

There was a small box within.

I pulled it out and lifted the top of. I gasped. Inside was a necklace, a small silver teardrop at the end of the chain. I lifted it out and held it up against the light. It reflected the light playfully, casting small flecks of white and blue onto the walls. "Wow…" I said, placing it in my palm.

I wonder who this was for—certainly not for himself. I realized it had to be a girl. But who? Maybe Tenten, or even Hinata or Hanabi. Probably not Sakura, though, I can't really imagine Neji giving her a present.

Maybe it was something of his mothers, or some sort of heirloom.

It didn't seem that way. It was strange though, that Neji would have something like this hidden away in his room. I fastened the necklace around my neck and walked over the mirror. It fit me perfectly. I admired myself in the mirror, then I heard voices in the hallway.

My stomach dropped when I recognized one of the voices as Neji's. Stuffing the box into the drawer I desperately looked around for a place to hide. Cursing my back luck and the Hyuuga's traditional interior decoration I dashed for the closet, opening it up and rushing inside. I let out a yelp as I came face to face with some clothing, tripping and falling forward. I grabbed at a curtain rod. I cried out when the rod came loose, falling down and taking me with it. I grunted in pain when a few light boxes fell on me.

The dark closet suddenly filled with light, and looking up, I saw Neji standing over me.

"What are you doing in my closet?" He asked. His voice was dangerously low, and I realized that he was probably not pleased.

"I… I don't know…" I said. "I was scared you were going to hurt me for sneaking into your room."

He sighed and placed his palm on his forehead. "That," he said, smoothly. "Is not worth the legal ramifications."

"So glad you care," I muttered. "Can you help me up?"

He nodded and reached out, grasping my hand and pulling me up. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to see if I could blackmail you." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I didn't find anything—not that I had much time, anyway."

"You're rather calm for being busted."

I shrugged. "Never had much hiding skills—I'm just too beautiful to ignore."

Neji snorted and he turned around, walking to the door and opening it.

I scowled at him as I walked past him. "Sure, sure, scoff all you want." I turned around once I was outside his room. "See you tomorrow—"

And was replied to with a door in my face. "Thanks very much!" I called. "You know, I was going to forget all this blackmail stuff but now I'm not going to go easy on you once I do find something!"

I didn't get a reply. I stuck my tongue out at the door and then proceeded to try to find my way out.

At the gate I nodded to the guard, smirking as I continued into the city. Stupid Hyuuga. They can all rot for all I care. Except Hinata, because she's cute.

Ugh, they can all be so frustrating. I'm just glad I was able to get that paperwork signed, now there's nothing stopping me from leaving…

I frowned.

To think that the mission is almost ready to go underway, and Naruto and Sakura won't even be here to see me off. It didn't seem right. So far, I've done almost everything with Naruto, for him not to be with me would be… wrong.

I shook my head. No, I can't depend on him like that. He has his own missions, my problems are my own.

I fingered the necklace absentmindedly. I wonder how Naruto will react when he returns and finds me gone? I'm sure that his mission was not idly placed at the exact time of my departure. After all, I can't imagine he'll be pleased. He did promise he'd accompany me on this mission and keep me safe. They'd have to tie him down to keep him from coming with me.

I grinned. _Then_ they'll get what they're asking for.

"I—Oh_ crap_…" I said, feeling my stomach drop as I looked down at the necklace in my hands. I forgot to take it off.

I can't take it back now—not without Neji knowing that I took it. And chances are he already knows that I took it which means he'll be all gloating and smirking if I take it back and admitted to trying it on… and then he'll saying something obnoxious like 'what, did you think it was for you?' and scoff at me and then… I shook my head.

No, I'll just have to keep it safe. Besides, it looks good on me. I tucked it under my shirt. Sometime in the far future I'll sneak back in and put it back. Hopefully he won't notice. Until then, I'll have to just keep wearing it.

"Grace!"

I looked around and then shrieked as two dark shapes landed in front of me.

"Grace, stop yelling, it's us!"

I covered my mouth with my hand as I took a look at who was in front of me. "Konohamaru!" I exclaimed. "How many times have I told you how I feel about people doing that!"

"Sorry," Konohamaru shrugged, not seeming to care all that much.

Bingley pranced over to me, nudging my hand affectionately.

"Hey boy," I said, crouching and scratching him under the chin. "Wow," I said when I realized that Bingley had jumped as far as Konohamaru had. "Bingley has become quite impressive since I've been gone, hasn't he?" Bingley cocked his head at me. "Not that you weren't impressive before, though," I said, giving him a pat on the head.

"Of course," Konohamaru huffed, "He's a professional nin-dog now. Although he was always skilled. Kiba thinks that he's sired from nin-dogs or something, since he's naturally smart. Pakku said he might even learn how to talk with more training."

I stared at him. "That would be so strange…" I said, looking at Bingley. "I mean, are you telling me he's as smart as a human? Does he know what where saying?"

"Of course he does!" Konohamaru scowled. "He's smarter than you!"

"Not hard to—hey!"

"Anyway," Konohamaru said. "I heard about you leaving soon—and I have a plan to stop it!"

I stood up. I was expecting this. Konohamaru had been pointedly ignoring the fact I was leaving for some time now. "Konohamaru…"

"No!" He protested. "Seriously, this will work! Now, we need to fake an illness. You can't go to the Sand if you're sick with something—"

"—Konohamaru…"

"—And I think that it could work! At least for a little while. You just came back, Grace," Konohamaru said, looking up at me with large eyes. "I don't want you to go so soon!"

"I'll only be gone for a few months," I said. "Two or three max, I'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, but it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"It's just that… Grace, all this time I thought you were _dead_," Konohamaru said quietly. "And then, one day, I get my big sister back—and now she has to leave again! I haven't even had a real chance to spend time with you!"

"I know," I said after a moment. "And believe me, I really don't want to go. But I don't have a choice Konohamaru! This isn't my decision. I can't be a ninja—now more than ever. And I don't want to be, but I do want to do something for my village. If this can help, then I'll be happy to do it. I don't want to leave you so soon, or Naruto, or any of my friends here. I wish I could have longer to recover and get used to things, but there's just no time for that."

Konohamaru nodded, looking at the ground.

"Do you understand?" I asked, pulling his face towards me.

"Yeah…" he said, looking away from me. "Look, I… have a mission. Come on, Bingley."

He disappeared and Bingley, giving me a sad look, followed suit.

I sighed. Might as well get home. I have to rest tonight. Tomorrow I start preparing to leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What a sappy bitch…"

"… Just because you lack empathy—"

"I don't lack empathy!" Chiaki growled, crossing her arms. "I just hate overly emotional people! I mean seriously! I can't stand another moment of this girl's pathetic attempts for attention!"

"Well you better get used to it, 'cause we'll be stuck with her for a while," Kin said, her nose buried in a book.

Chiaki muttered something under her breath and then looked to see their future charge walking away. "We've been watching this girl for some time now, and I have to say, it's hard to imagine how's she's managed to survive this long being this stupid. She's a shame to women," she muttered.

"And why is that?" Kin asked, sounding bored.

"Please… she doesn't do anything, she waits for other people to do everything for her and she's completely helpless! Plus she's a total flirt… It's like she expects all the guys to fall head over heels for her."

"Ever thought you might be jealous because no guys would look twice at you?"

Chiaki's eye twitched. "I have no need for such things," she sniffed. "I'm a ninja."

"_Right_."

"Was that sarcasm!"

"You're losing your charge." Kin said.

"What?" Chiaki exclaimed, her head whipping around. "She's fast for a one legged girl… and she's your charge too!" Chiaki growled at Kin. "Don't act like I have to do all the work!"

"You _are_ doing all the work." Kin pointed out.

"Exactly! And I shouldn't have to do it all but you're just sitting there reading your perverted book and leaving me to do _all_ of it!"

"Yeah, she's totally gone now and I still don't care." Kin said. She turned the page of her book, not looking up as her teammate scrambled off after their new charge.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How was the mission?"

"Wasn't much of a mission…" Chiaki grumbled as she slumped into the room. "And I thought we _had_ the most boring job on earth until I found out about this one."

"Don't be like that…" their sensei said. "I'm sure she's quite interesting when you get to know her. According to Kakashi Hatake, interesting things always happen around her."

"Sure, whatever, maybe, _not,_" Chiaki muttered. "Say, how do you know what is 'according' to Kakashi Hatake?"

"How about you, Kin?" Their sensei said, dodging the question. "What do you think of our new charge?"

Kin shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't watch her." She turned a page of her book.

"Yeah, all she did was read those perverted books of hers while I clawed my eyes out watching Miss Awkward win the award for most—"

"You're really going to have to fix that attitude of yours," Akai-sensei scolded. "Just make sure you act civil to Miss Awkward—I mean, Miss Grace."

"I'm getting paid to protect her, not be nice to her," Chiaki said, crossing her arms. "I can act how I want."

"Yes, but _I_ won't be pleased if you don't act civil," Akai snapped. "And we all know the ramifications of that, don't we?"

"Yes, sensei…" Chiaki mumbled, looking at her sensei nervously.

Akai smiled sweetly at her student before turning back to her paperwork.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're not going."

I stared at him. "Konohamaru," I said. "You know I have to go."

He cocked his head to the side. "Sorry, did you say something?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "We've been through this a hundred times, I have to go! If you're going to get angry at someone, get angry at the fat boobed old hag who assigned me to this mission—"

"Fat boobed old hag?"

"Yeah, Tsunade, and she—" I shrieked and spun around to see Tsunade walking up to me. "Forgot you live in our house!" I chuckled nervously.

"Correction, _you two _live in _my_ house." Tsunade growled. "And what was that you just said?"

"That… you're the one who assigned me to this mission?" I asked cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, we better get going. Konohamaru—?" She stopped when she looked past me.

I turned around and found that Konohamaru wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?"

"He'll probably turn up later when I least want him to…" Tsunade muttered. "Alright, let's go."

As we walked into Tsunade's office, I found, much to my chagrin, that my _favorite_ people in the world were already there.

"Ah, Lady Utatane, Lord Mitokado, I'm glad you're here." Tsunade said.

"Of course." Lady Utatane said. "But why the two of you are so late?"

"I blame Konohamaru."

"I blame him for all my problems. Him and Naruto," Tsunade agreed, walking around her desk and sitting down. "It's simpler that way."

"Even your lack of dedication to paperwork?" Shizune muttered.

"_Shizune,_ this is an important meeting. There is no need to be gossiping."

Shizune blushed in embarrassment, and I could tell she would make Tsunade pay later; probably with a lot of paperwork. Resisting a chuckle, I turned towards the Elders. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Lord Mitokado frowned as Lady Utatane scowled. "Young lady," she said. "I hope you will behave yourself more on the mission. This is important, not just some vacation. I truly hope that you understand this and will attempt not to embarrass the Leaf."

I frowned. That's it. I'm going to embarrass the Leaf at least _once, _mark my words!

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Fumio walked in. "Ah, I see you have arrived," he said, nodding in my direction. He then bowed to Tsunade and the Elders.

"Very well then, I will continue explaining the mission," Lady Utatane said.

"Hold on a sec," I said. "What about the ninja accompanying us? Aren't they going to come here?"

"They are supposed to be here…" Tsunade said. "But knowing that team I'm not surprised they are late."

Fumio frowned. I grinned inwardly. _Yes_, now it'll be me and a team of ass-kicking ninjas against the smart-ass.

"I'll go check if they're waiting in the hall or in the mission room." I said, turning around and walking towards the door. As I reached for the handle, I felt a sharp pain as everything went dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…_

Haha!

Anyway, hopefully you liked this chapter!

I decided I need to update this more than just twice a year (like, seriously)

Love,

fUnKyToEs


	8. The Sand: Chapter 1

ATITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: The Sand: Chapter 1

WORD COUNT: 5, 118 words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

WARNING: SOME sexual implications involving a book that Jiraiya wrote. Implications not appropriate for those without a perverted, twisted sense of humor…

BEFOREWORD: Hey, sorry this took longer than I expected. I had it finished weeks ago and sent it to my beta, but she wasn't able to do it and so I decided to do it tonight so I could update it as fast as possible Luckily I did. I have the other chapter almost finished and I'm going to try to update that one really soon too, to make up for the long time no see. Anyway,

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mansion was modest, not too large but certainly not too small. Upon arriving, Team Kakashi was met by an old lady who introduced herself as Princess Mayumi's head maid. Leading them through the mansion, Naruto and Sakura marveled at the wealth. Naruto said that he thought the princess private villa would be larger, before grunting in pain when Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please wait in here." The old lady said, bowing to them as she slid open the door. Inside was an empty room with tatami mats and a low table in the middle. "I will send some refreshments. The princess should not be long."

"Thank you," Kakashi said as he walked through. Naruto, Sakura and Sai followed him, and the maid closed the door behind them.

"Is this where we'll meet the princess?" Sakura asked, excitedly

"I hope she's nothing like her sister…" Naruto grumbled. "Although if she is she'll probably look a lot like Grace, since her older sister is like Grace's look-a-like."

"That must be an eye-sore." Sai said calmly.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, "Watch it! Grace is beautiful—excluding when we rescued her and she was bald and all skinny and stuff…"

"Naruto's right, don't badmouth our friends," Sakura snapped. She sat down, organizing her supplies. "I am excited to meet the princess though; I hope we can be friends…"

"Whatever; you and your chick stuff…" Naruto muttered, sitting down himself. "I just hope this mission doesn't suck…"

Kakashi groaned. "I just hope the three of you can behave during this mission…" Hope was an understatement. Kakashi _prayed_ that his so called mature young adult students would behave on this mission. After all, this was an S-class mission, escorting the niece of the Firelord to visit her betrothed was not the kind of mission to mess up on. And knowing his teammates they will definitely mess it up; especially Naruto. Their charge being a girl doesn't help either, since she will make the journey harder, being a princess.

"Sooo…." Naruto said slowly, falling backwards so he was laying flat on the floor. "When is the girl coming here? I mean, they said wait in here but it'd be kind of rude to make us wait forever, right?"

"It's only been five minutes," Sakura said. "And besides, she's a princess. She's allowed to do whatever she wants!"

"No she isn't!" Naruto growled. "Grace is a princess and she has to follow orders!"

"This is different!" Sakura said, "Grace only has the honor of the title, this girl is _actually_ a princess!"

"Are you saying this girl is more important than Grace!" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Well, no, but politically speaking, yes!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up and brandishing her fist. "What is your problem, anyway?"

"What is _my_ problem—ah, Sakura… put your fist away, ok?" Naruto said shakily as he sat down again.

"I've noticed something," Sai said, observing the two. "Naruto, you are Sakura's, what was it called again?" He paused for dramatic effect, "That's right. You're Sakura's bitch, aren't you?"

"Alright!" Kakashi said, stepping in between the three to keep Sakura and Naruto from ripping Sai to pieces. "How about we play a game in which the person who speaks first loses?"

"I already know who's going to lose." Sakura said, flashing Naruto a threatening look.

"_You_, because you just talked." Naruto shot back.

"No, no, we haven't started yet." Kakashi said. _Sometimes I wonder if these kids matured at all over these past years. I might as well become an Academy instructor… _Wondering if that would be a promotion, in comparison to his present career, he sat back down, taking out his book.

The four of them sat in silence until Naruto, fidgeting, couldn't stand it any longer. "Alright, I lose! stupid game anyway. She's now half an hour late! This is unacceptable." He stood up, storming over to the door and throwing it open.

"Where are you going?" Sakura exclaimed.

"To find this spoiled brat and tell her that she can't treat us like servants just because we're hired bodyguards!" Naruto yelled, slamming the door behind him.

_Stupid spoiled…_ he thought to himself angrily as he stormed through the halls. He would find this girl and teach her what's what. Did this girl spend her entire life in a castle being pampered by servants her whole life? Naruto was sure that she was, and this only spurred his anger on. _These kinds of people are the worst._

He rounded a corner and slammed into something. Managing to stay standing, he looked down to see a young girl grimacing on the ground. She was rubbing her behind before looking up and glaring at him. "Don't you watch where you're going you stupid boy!" she yelled.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" He retorted. "It takes two people to make a crash, smarty!"

"Is that the best comeback you've got?" She smirked, standing up. "You're nothing but a stupid ninja! I wouldn't expect you to have manners and apologize." She flicked her pale hair over her shoulder and sent him a haughty glare.

Naruto growled. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" He growled.

"Who do you _think_ I think I am?" she asked crossly, crossing her arms. "You should be bowing down to me and showing me some respect."

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, "I don't bow down to anyone."

The girl pursed her lips as her face contorted. Her arms dropped as her fists balled. "How dare… you stupid… little… pathetic… _ninja!" _She shouted before turning around and running in the opposite direction.

Naruto had half a mind to go after her and show her the respect she deserved, even if she is a girl, but sighed, and decided to head back. Maybe the princess would be there, and he didn't want Sakura to beat him for arriving late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I groaned as I felt something heavy on my chest. Opening my eyes, I saw the bleary shape of a face looking down at me.

"ARE YOU OK?"

I grimaced away from the loud noise, and then was aware of something or someone pulling the person off of me. "Mi!" someone exclaimed, "Don't sit on her! It's your fault she was knocked out in the first place!"

"I'm really sorry!" the person wailed.

I struggled to sit up, my eyesight clearing. "What happened?" I asked, looking around. Tsunade was at her desk, with the Elders and Fumio standing impatiently near her.

"How are you feeling?" I looked to see Shizune bending over me, placing a hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to be hurt."

"What happened?" I asked again, still confused.

"Freakishly strong man-child here knocked you out when opening the door." Someone drawled.

I looked over to see four people standing near me, an adult and three teenagers, a couple years younger than me.

"Who?"

"Me." The shortest said, pointing to her chest. "My name is Mi."

I frowned. "Wait what? Your name is 'Me'?"

"Yup."

"Hold on," the adult said, "I think we should introduce ourselves formerly. I am Akai Kudamono, the leader of this squad. I apologize that my student hurt you, but she has a hard time controlling her strength.

"It's alright…" I said. "It's nice to meet you." With the help of Shizune, I stood up.

Akai Kudamono nudged the dark haired student, who, without looking up from her book, said in a monotone, "My name is Kin Moriana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Me, me! Oh me, please!" Mi said, jumping up and down. "My name is Mi, it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…" I said, smiling nervously at her.

The last girl stood slightly at the back of the group. I noticed her right away because of the dark look she was sending me.

Akai nudged her, but the girl only narrowed her eyes and turned her head away from her sensei, obviously avoiding eye contact with her. Akai sighed, and said, "This is Chiaki Oishima."

"It's nice to meet… you…" I said, hesitantly. I couldn't shake the feeling that Chiaki didn't like me very much. Why, I couldn't figure out. It's not like I've ever met her before.

"I apologize that we're late," Akai said. "We ran into some trouble earlier…"

"Apologies accepted," Lady Utatane said. "We were just discussing the mission." She turned to me and gave me a sharp look. "Now, if we can all pay attention I will hopefully be able to finish in one attempt."

I flushed, knowing that this was mostly directed at me.

"As I was saying, there is a carriage arranged to escort you to the Sand, as Lady Grace will be unable to make the trip on foot. It should take you about one week to arrive, and that is your expected arrival, so you," she nodded in Team Akai's direction, "Are responsible to ensuring a quick and safe journey."

Akai nodded. "Of course."

"Once you arrive, you will be taken care of by the Council." She finished. "You are dismissed. We will meet at the front gate in one hour."

"Thank you, Lady Utatane," Akai said, bowing. She and her three students walked out of the room. Fumio bowed to Tsunade and the Elders before following suit.

I turned around and began to follow them out the door when Lady Utatane called out my name. "Lady Grace," she said coldly, "I would like you to stay here for a moment."

I paused, my heart sinking as I turned around. I was expecting this from her. I'm sure she gets a kick from scolding me or threatening me or making me feel two inches tall. "Yes Lady Utatane?" I asked, turning around and walked towards them. I stopped a good distance, not wanting to be too close.

"There are a few things I would like to go over with you." She said, standing up straight and looking at me thoroughly. "As a representative of the Leaf Village, and a member of the Hokage line, it is imperative that you present a certain image."

I sighed. "My hair, huh? Well, I can't help that I'm bald, you know. Although it is starting to grow in nicely—"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Lady Utatane snapped. "Although that is something that can be fixed, what I am worried about is your attitude. The Sand is much more formal than the Leaf is, as far as politics. Here is your home, and so people are much for forgiving of your antics and _personality_," she said personality as she tasted something bitter. "But the Sand will be much less forgiving. I would like to remind you that it is important that you present yourself proudly and well. I will not have you spoil the good name of the Leaf, especially when we are still on unsecure land with the Sand."

She walked closer to me, her eyes narrowing as she leaned closer, so that only I would hear what she was about to say. "And be careful not to dispel information that is not necessary." She said. "You are a valuable asset to this village, and I will not have other villages or nations using you to their advantage."

"Yes ma'am." I said, nervously.

She straightened. "Now, I will fix this…" she said, removing my bandana and looking at my head.

"Fix? That's a demeaning way to put it—ah—ow—ow—"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm back. Apparently this place is crawling with annoying females." Naruto proclaimed loudly as he stormed back into the waiting room.

"Didn't take you very long," Kakashi said. "But I'm glad you're back. It wouldn't do for us to leave late on your behalf."

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're already going to be leaving late!" Naruto shouted. "I can't believe we were stuck with such a lame mission! I bet that old hag planned this all along! She is always trying to sabotage me…"

There was a knock on the door, and the old lady who had led them to the room appeared in the doorway. "I would like to present Princess Mayumi." She moved out of the way and a young girl entered the room.

A young girl of thirteen or fourteen years entered, wearing a simple kimono of light pink. She had long pale blonde hair that hung to her mi-back. Her pale eyes were downcast as she meekly stood before them.

Naruto blanched. "You can't be the princess; you're the annoying girl that bumped into me earlier!"

The girl's face snapped upwards as her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms, an ugly expression crossing her face. "I _am_ the princess, _and_ I'm the girl _you_ bumped into."

"Uh-uh-uh," Naruto growled. "_You_ bumped into _me_."

"Then why was _I_ the one who fell over?" The girl asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why did I let Naruto out…?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. He got up, bowed to the Princess. "Princess Mayumi, I am Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this team. Please ignore Naruto. Naruto, silence or _I_ will silence you. Introduce yourselves." He said, gesturing to Sakura and Sai.

"Of course," Sakura said energetically, standing up and bowing. "I am Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Sai." Sai said, simply.

The princess sniffed. "I don't care about your names."

The old lady looked apologetically at the ninja before speaking. "We have already sent out the decoy carriage that will publically exit the city. You will be leaving through a back exit."

"Very good," Kakashi said.

"Well then; Princess?" The lady said, "We should be leaving now. The old lady and the princess led the group out of the room and down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking, then came to a small room with a large door at the end. "Out that door are two servants as well as a wagon for the princess to ride in." She handed Kakashi a scroll. "If questioned, your mission is to transport goods. Here is the mission scroll."

Kakashi accepted the scroll and placed it in his vest.

"Very well then, I wish you good luck. She turned to the princess. "Safe journey, Princess Mayumi."

The girl shrugged, before turning and walking through the door. "The sooner we leave the sooner we'll get there." She said.

"Good point," Naruto said. "And the sooner I don't have to look at you're ugly face—_OW_." He shouted as Sakura slapped him across the back of the head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, Grace!" Mi said as I walked up to them, "You changed your hair! Is that your special power?"

"Oh no," I said, waving my hand, "Lady Utatane used a jutsu to attach hair to my head, that's all."

"Well it looks very nice." Akai said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, "I just can't wait until my hair grows out for real." I frowned. "By the way, Lady Utatane, how long will this stay in, because the last time it sort of fell out at a really embarrassing—"

"Typically it will last two to three weeks, however, I made some adjustments so that it will probably last longer."

"_Probably_?" I asked, my face falling into a bitter expression. Typical. Knowing me, it'll fall out during an important meeting or something.

"Alright," I said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Coming from the person who arrived last, that's ironic." Chiaki muttered just loud enough for me to hear, as she walked towards the gate.

I frowned. "It's not my fault." I grumbled, following Team Akai. I fell into step with Fumio. "So Fumio," I said, "Are you nervous for this mission?"

"No." he said. Then he said, "Although I am nervous that you'll cause a war."

"Yeah, I suppose that is a valid—hey!" I exclaimed, "I'm not completely useless! Do you doubt your teaching skills?"

"Of course not."

"Well, you should. I don't remember a single thing from any of those lessons…" I muttered.

As we passed the gate, I saw a carriage led by two horses outside. "This will be your ride," Akai said to us. "All of your supplies and clothing is already packed."

"That's convenient." I said. "Can't wait until we get there and I can see what kind of clothes they're going to have me wear."

"This isn't a vacation." Fumio said as we opened the door and stepped in. "Come on, we should get going soon."

As I stepped into the carriage, I turned and saw Rin come in after us. She sat down next to Fumio, never taking her eyes away from her book. A man closed the door and then I felt the carriage shift slightly as he climbed into the Perch. There was a large lunge as the carriage swung into motion.

After a few moments silence, I looked at Rin thoroughly. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. In the dark light of the carriage, I couldn't tell if her hair was black or a dark purple. Her eyes looked dark as well. I looked at the book but found that its cover was blank. It looked like whatever it was, it was interesting, because she was reading it so intently that the only movement she made was her eyes moving across the pages.

"Hey Rin," I began, "Is that book interesting? What's it about?"

There was no answer.

I frowned. This was hard. Why'd she come in here of all people? Why couldn't it have been Mi? Then again Rin probably came in here so it would be easier to read her book, not that the lighting is the best for it, but at least she can sit. "Fumio, switch with me."

Fumio rolled his eyes, but stood up and sat down on my side, while I went over to sit by Rin.

After a moment, I leaned over her shoulder and peered at what she was reading.

_Grace blushed as he approached her. "Oh, Sasuke," She said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet…"_

"_It's alright, Grace," Sasuke Uchiho said, as he carefully removed her towel, "I'll be gentle…"_

_Grace moaned as he—_

"What the hell is that!" I yelled as I grabbed the book from Rin's hands and flipped to the front. "'_Love's Destiny _by Jiraiya, The Toad Sage, author of _Icha Icha_ _Paradise'?_ That son of a bitch!" I shouted, "How dare he turn me into a porn star!"

"Jiraiya-sensei always writes from the truth," Rin said calmly as she took her book back. "You should be honored that he devoted his new series to you."

"He _what_?" I exclaimed, turning to her. "You're telling me there's a new series in which I'm a freaking whore?"

"Yes. A complete whore" She said, turning to the page she was on and continuing to read. "It's his most popular work too. The second book is due to come out in three months."

"I can't believe that perverted… son of a… mother fu… I can't believe him… No wonder Kakashi kept on giving me those suspicious looks. I should have known…" I groaned, covering my face. "And that scene is _totally_ exaggerated. It didn't happen that way at _all_."

The book snapped shut as Rin turned to me, a glint in her eye. "Oh? And how _did_ it happen?"

"Well, for starters, he was asleep." I said.

"Of course, of course," Rin said. "That is a kinky way to start."

"And second," I said. "I woke him up by falling on him—"

"Were you really wearing nothing but a towel?"

"Yeah…" I said. "I had just taken a shower and then I tripped," I pointed to my foot, "And because of this I wasn't able to get up. And then he woke up and saw my boobs." Big mistake.

"Did he '_rub your breasts tenderly—'"_

"He didn't do anything!" I yelled, blushing a shade of red. "We ended up flipping off the couch and then he got up and walked away. And that was all!"

Rim smirked. "Oh, really? On your end or his?"

I glared at her, "You're a perverted piece of work, you know that?"

"Oh I do," Rin said. "I can't tell you how happy I was when I found out that my new mission involved the main character of my favorite book."

"I'm telling you I'm nothing like that!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Princess Mayumi sat at the edge of the wagon, her legs hanging off. "What do you want?" She snapped when she noticed Sakura looking at her.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura said. "It's just that… you look a lot like a friend of mine."

"Oh?" The princess mused. "Who might that be?"

"Her name is Grace; she's the granddaughter of the Third Hokage," Sakura said. "You look a lot like her."

"False," Naruto interrupted. "This brat doesn't look anything like Grace."

"Yes she does!" Sakura said. "They have different eye color but other than that minor detail she's practically a younger version of Grace! How old are you anyway?" She asked politely.

"I don't have to answer that question." The princess sniffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura smiled again, but Naruto could tell her patience was running thin.

"I know who this Grace person is," the princess said suddenly. "She impersonated my sister a few years ago, didn't she?"

"That's right," Naruto said. "Don't say 'impersonated' as if she was doing something illegal. It was a mission to protect your sister so you should be grateful!"

"Oh yes, _very_ grateful." Princess Mayumi scowled. "She let my sister run off with a peasant and disgrace my family, and then got herself engaged to Wind Lord's son."

"Who, Satoshi?" Naruto asked.

The princess blushed slightly at the name. "Yes. Who does that person think she is? All he could ever talk about was her. He was ever so upset when he found out she was dead. And now that she's alive it will only be a matter of time before he finds out, and then…" she trailed off.

Naruto slid into step with Sakura. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered, confused.

Sakura smiled. "I get it, you like Prince Satoshi, don't you?"

The princess turned a deep red before standing up and walking into the wagon, slamming the wooden door hard behind her.

"Guess I hit the nail on the head." Sakura said, her face falling into slight annoyance.

"Ugh, why would she like _him_?" Naruto asked. "He's such a fruit cake…"

"Have you ever met him?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Grace has," Naruto said. "She thinks he's a jerk. Did you know he tried to make two moves on her? Freaked her out, he did, the perverted jerk…"

"I can guarantee you've been perverted ten times more than he has," Sakura muttered.

"That is a half true—who asked you anyway?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

After a moment of silence, Sakura broke it. "She does look a lot like Grace, doesn't she?"

"She does _not_."

"Oh come on, you can stop that now. She does and you know it. I bet that was what Grace looked like when she was that age. I mean, she was only a few years older than the princess when she came to the village, remember?"

"Sure I remember—wait, no, what are you talking about?"

Sakura sent him a side glance. "You know, when we found Grace in the woods?"

Naruto stared at her. "We found Grace in the woods? When was this? Why can't I remember it?"

"Come on! She was asleep in the woods, and then we found her? And then we dropped her off at the Interrogation department? It was right before we went on the mission to protect the bridge builder."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said. "I forgot about that… Can't believe that it really wasn't that long ago that we met Grace… feels like we've known her forever…"

"Yeah, it's true…"

"I've heard," Sai said, for the first time in a while. "That when time slows it means you are not having fun."

"What does that mean?" Naruto snapped.

"I am just questioning who was the cause, you or Grace."

Sakura grabbed Naruto roughly to keep him from heading over the Sai. "Come on, not on the mission." She growled.

Naruto nodded but flashed Sai a crude hand gesture.

"Speaking of which," Sakura said. "Grace will be heading to the Sand soon, won't she?"

"Not too soon, I think," Naruto said. "After all, I will be accompanying her. Tsunade wouldn't send her until we get back."

"Are you sure? I doubt they'll prolong a diplomatic trip just so some ninja can get back in time."

Naruto sent her a stern look. "Look Sakura," he said. "Tsunade wouldn't dare send Grace off without me. She knows as well as anyone that I'm the only one capable of protecting her."

"The only one?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Naruto? I'm pretty sure I can beat your ass if I want to."

Naruto gulped and stepped away from her. "I'm sure you can too…" he said, nervously. "But anyway, like I said, they won't send Grace to the Sand without me. I promised Grace I would go with her."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I glared at Rin from across the carriage. Fumio had resumed his seat next to after I ordered him to switch with me again. Rin seemed unaware of my glare, gazing at the book with that smug look of hers. Actually her face lacked any emotion at all, but I knew she was smirking underneath. She and her monotone voice can go to hell for all I care. Her and that book too.

That book…

When I get back Jiraiya is going to get a load of ouch for this. That creepy… I mean it was creepy enough that he would spy on me for research, but then to actually use my life to write a porn novel? And not even change the names? And he exaggerated it in such a wrong way…

I felt heat creep into my cheeks as I recalled the small excerpt I had read.

And this girl is just reading it, knowing it's about me, without a care in the world. No, actually, she does have a care, she actually likes the fact that it's about me. Perverted little…

"Alright," I said, leaning forward. "Look, you can't just read that book while you're in here with me."

"Why not?" Rin asked, turning a page.

"Because, it's creepy and it's wrong. How would you like it if I were reading a porno novel about you?"

"It would turn me on."

"How old are you anyway?" I exclaimed. "Alright, give me the book—no," I said, sitting back. "Look, I don't care what's in that book, you can read it all you want. It's not like any of that is true anyway… it's just Jiraiaya's perverted fantasy gone wild. See? I don't even care—alright, you have to give it to me!" I said, standing up and reaching for the book.

"Why?" Rin asked, lifting it out of reach.

"_So I can burn it and sacrifice the ashes that why!"_ I seethed as I lunged for the book again, landing in Fumio's lap as Rin again evaded me. She sat down on the other side of the carriage.

"Hey!" I said, lifting my head up. "That's not fair! Fumio!" I whined, looking up at the man. "Will you tell her to just give me that—Fumio…?"

The man was glaring down at me with the intent to kill.

I stood up and backed up to Rin, sitting down beside her. "Rin," I whispered, "You may have to use your ninja skills to protect me here… and if you say you won't because it'll turn you on I'll call Akai in and have you banned from this carriage."

"Fine," Rin said, not looking up from her book.

I peered over her shoulder again. Huh, it doesn't look like there's anything on this page that's too—spoke to soon. My face heating up, I quickly averted my eyes. "I swear on your life that never happened." I muttered.

"Not even once?" Rin asked.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just going to pretend it did."

"You have the mind of an old man, did you know that? I swear that didn't happen."

"Come on, a bunch of girls having a slumber party? Someone says they should go skinny dipping… one thing leading to another…"

"You have no friends, do you?" I asked dryly, trying to imagine how I'll manage seven more days of this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji walked down the dark hallway, shoulders sagging as he leaned casually into his walk. He looked up slowly to see a dark shape walking in the opposite direction as him. He smirked when he recognized the shape as Orochimaru's prized possession. Quickly wiping his face clean of the smirk, he paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Mornin' Uchiha," He drawled.

The Uchiha ignored him, continuing to walk as if not seeing him.

"Finish training?" Shinji asked. He was not expecting an answer. Sasuke Uchiha usually regarded the ninja and occupants of the Sound Village as if they didn't exist. "I just got back from a mission myself. I ran into your friends from the Leaf Village. The pink haired girl is quite something, I have to say." He said.

Sasuke paused, standing still as his eyes flicked towards Shinji.

"I'm surprised you didn't hang around to say hi to your old friends," Shinji continued. "It wouldn't have been nice to have a reunion, eh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Say what you want to say, Shinji." He said curtly.

Shinji smirked. Sasuke never liked his way of beating around the bush. "I'm just saying it would have been interesting to see your reaction."

Sasuke didn't say anything. "I'm not interested in those people." He said after a moment, continuing walking down the hall.

"I'm not talking about _them_," Shinji said, smirking again. "I'm talking about when they left, bringing your dead girlfriend with them."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To Be Continued…_

Ooh! What's going to happen now that Sasuke is (finally) catching on? To tell you the truth he's got to be pretty thick not to have caught on by now…

Well you'll just have to wait to find out (and this time, it won't take weeks lol).

Hopefully it won't take six months (LOL)

Anyway, tell me what you think,

fUnKyToEs


	9. The Sand: Chapter 2

ATITLE: Bunaíodh de Luíonn or Inception of Lies

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: The Sand: Chapter 2

WORD COUNT:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

WARNING: This chapter was confusing to _me_ and I'm the one who wrote it. I don't know _what_ it'll do to all of you.

BEFOREWORD:

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did something happen in the carriage?" Akai asked as she handed me a package.

"Well, I suppose so." I said, taking the package and walking towards the camp fire.

Akai narrowed her eyes, lugging a few packages as well. "It's Kin, isn't it. I _warned_ her about behaving herself. She the only one that doesn't heed my words."

"I can imagine." I laughed.

"The fire's going pretty good," Chiaki said as we approached.

"Where is Mi?" Akai asked, opening one of the packages to reveal a few strips of meat.

"She went to go get more firewood." Kin replied.

"Yeah, speaking of which, weren't you supposed to go with her?" Chiaki snapped.

"I decided to stay and help start the fire."

"_I'm _the one who did all the work!" Chiaki yelled.

"Girls, please, calm down." Akai soothed. "Now, who's going to help Grace and I start preparing the food?"

"I say Kin since she hasn't done anything yet."

"Sure," Kin said, not looking up from her book. "I'll sit here and provide moral support."

"What about that guy—what's his name?"

"Fumio?" I asked, "Well, that would be a good suggestion but he's looking over some paperwork right now. Personally I think that's just an excuse not to help out."

"Lazy bastard." Kin said unenthusiastically.

"Like you have a right to talk!" Chiaki yelled at Kin.

"_Girls." _Akai said, trying to look calm as she glanced between the two.

"I'm back!" Mi sang as she danced into view.

I blanched at the sight of her. I couldn't see her as she carried a pile of wood stacked up at least six or seven feet.

"Geesh, did you leave any trees?" Chiaki muttered.

"That _is_ a lot," Akai said, "You shouldn't have cut down so many…"

"Don't worry!" Mi said, putting them down and then scrambling to pick them up and neaten them when the scattered slightly. "I'll carry them with us, that way we'll have firewood when we reach the desert."

"I suppose that's a good idea…" Chiaki admitted.

"But are you sure you're up to it?" Akai asked, "You'll have to keep to your word."

Mi spun towards her, her face a look of shock. "Akai-sensei, since when have I _ever_ gone against my word?"

"Well…"

"I _will_ carry these all the way to the Sand Village if need be!" Mi said, standing straight and saluting Akai. I smiled at her enthusiasm. So far Mi was my favorite of Akai's students. She was so energetic and fun, and so much like a little child. In fact she was the youngest on the team. Kin on the other was my least favorite. I didn't really have an opinion of Chiaki; except that I couldn't help but get the feeling she didn't like me in the least. No matter what I do she only ever had cold looks to send me.

I'll have to ask Akai about it later.

"What are you making for dinner?" Mi asked, peering over Akai's shoulder.

"Pork chops and potatoes." Akai said.

"Ooh, yum!" Mi squealed, "Can I help?"

As Mi, Akai and I worked at finishing up dinner, Kin and Chiaki argued over something trivial. After the meat was almost finished cooking over the fire, I was sent to fetch the wagon driver and Fumio. "Excuse me?" I asked, walking to the front of the carriage where the driver as brushing one of the horses. "Dinner's ready if you would like to join us."

The man looked up at me. He looked to be about fifty. "Thank you." He said simply. "I'll be over as soon as I'm finished."

I smiled. "What are their names?" I asked, walking over and placing a hand on the horse closest to me.

"Sakura and Hana."

"Cherry blossom and flower." I grinned. "Very pretty names."

"My daughter named them." The man admitted, "Although the names fit them well."

"They are beautiful." I said, running my hand along Sakura's shoulder. "I have a friend named Sakura."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful just like this horse." And a lot more beautiful than me too… I thought dismally. "How old is your daughter?"

"Ten, although she was six when she named them." The man said. "She is my youngest. I have another daughter who is twelve named Yuri. The younger one is Sora."

"It must make you sad to have to leave them for long periods of time like this." I said.

The man shrugged. "I miss them. But I have to work to earn money." He said.

I looked sadly at him. "Well, I have to go get Fumio, but I'll see you at dinner." I said, walking to the door of the carriage. I opened it. "Fumio, it's grub time."

"I hope you do not talk like that at any banquets." Fumio said curtly.

I looked in and saw with a shock that the carriage was filled with light. Hovering just above Fumio was a small ball of light. "What is that?" I asked, startled.

Fumio looked up at it, and then back at me. "It's just a simple chakra spark. Surely you've seen those before?"

I shook my head.

He sighed. "It's like a smaller version of Kakashi's Chidori, or Naruto's Rasengan. It's a physical manifestation of chakra that produces a temporary light. It's very useful and doesn't demand too much chakra, which is why those with some basic ninja skills like me can use it."

"I see…" I said. "Well, anyway, dinner is ready so…"

"I'll be there in a few." He said, flipping through some of the papers.

"You know…" I said, crossing my arms, "Everyone worked really hard for it—except for Kin—so you should be a little more grateful."

"They're just doing their job." Fumio said.

I scowled. "What are you doing anyway? Why does everything have to be about the 'paperwork' and the 'mission'?"

He looked up and gave me a sharp look. "Because unlike you, I'm doing all the work for this mission. You're just a pretty face that everyone will see and talk to, but I'm the one doing all the work. And on top of that I have the added stress of making sure you won't mess up, which I might add is much worse than all the paperwork put together."

I pressed my lips together, my eyes starting to sting. "Well," I said, slowly, "I'll be at dinner if you want me."

I turned around and walked over to the fire, sitting next to Akai.

"Where's Fumio?" Akai asked.

"He's coming as soon as he finishes up his paperwork." I spat. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"We were waiting for you." Mi said.

"Sorry," I said, sending her an apologetic smile.

"Don't mention it." Akai said, "Alright, who's first?"

"Me." Kin said, leaning forward.

"AWESOME!" Mi shouted, springing towards the fire as she grabbed a few slices of pork and a few potatoes. "I'm starving!"

"I meant—"

"I'm next." Chiaki said, shoving Kin aside as she moved forward.

Akai laughed as Kin glared at Chiaki. She then let Kin get her food before serving the carriage driver and me, and then helped herself to a plate. As we laughed over Kin and Chiaki's bickering, I noticed Fumio come and sit down across the fire near Chiaki. I looked away from him and focused my attention to watching Chiaki and Kin.

"—Sasuke?"

My head snapped towards Akai at the mention of Sasuke's name. "What?" I asked, a little more forcefully than I intended.

"Oh, nothing, we were just discussing Kin's book."

I turned my head to glare at Kin, who sent me a smug smirk.

"It is rather coincidental that the main character is also named Grace," Akai said, "Considering that is such a rare name after all."

"Yeah, big coincidence." I muttered. "To tell you the truth, I _am_ the main character of that book."

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"You're… a porn star?" Chiaki asked, a bit of food hanging from her mouth.

"NO!" I shouted, leaning forward. "I. Am. NOT! That pervert Jiraiya just used me to write that novel! I swear, I _knew_ he was spying on me all that time…"

"So wait, you're not a porn start but all that stuff is true?" Chiaki asked.

"No… I mean, I don't know. I didn't read it. I don't like perverted novels." I sniffed.

There was a moment's silence before Kin spoke up. "So tell me, how many guys—"

"None."

"I didn't even finish my sentence."

"I knew the ending."

"Now who's the perverted one?"

"_Kin_." Akai said warningly.

Kin glanced at her sensei before looking back at me. "Just curious, though, did anything happen between you and Naruto?"

"No."

"Neji."

"No."

"Ryuichi?"

"_No._"

"Konohamaru?"

"What the hell is wrong with Jiraiya?" I exclaimed. "Konohamaru? Seriously? The others I can understand but at least they were over ten!"

"Although only one was older than you." Kin said with a glint in her eye.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Look, I didn't, nor do I have, nor will I ever have romantic feelings for any of those guys. Naruto, Neji or Konohamaru? Their like brothers to me! That's just wrong!"

"What about Sasuke?" Kin asked.

My eyes widened.

"_Kin_." Akai said, more sharply this time.

"No, it's ok." I said, looking down at my hands. "I don't know about Sasuke. I don't even know where he is right now."

Akai put a hand on my shoulder before turning to Kin. "Kin, from now on you are not allowed to talk about that book or its contents in front of Grace. Also, we should all be aware of things that others are sensitive towards. I know all of you have things that you'd rather not be discussed at dinner. Now, if we're all clear on that, let's finish and clean up so we can get rested for tomorrow."

After that, we all ate in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No, no, no," Naruto said, "You've got it all wrong. It was _after _the Chuunin exams that her hair turned pink… then purple…"

"No, _you've_ got it wrong," Sakura said, resisting the urge to knock Naruto over. "Remember? During the Chuunin exams her hair got horrible tangled and they had to cut it off really short—and her hair was _already_ purple at that point."

"Ohhh right…." Naruto said, glancing up at the sky. "Wow, Grace's hair has really gone through a lot of trouble, huh…"

"Why'd she turn her hair pink in the first place?" Princess Mayumi asked, "That's the worst decision she could have ever made."

"Agreed—umph." Sai grunted as Sakura's fist connected with his gut, sending him two meters. Sakura turned again gave the princess a narrow look.

"But..." Naruto said, gazing at Sakura wide eyes. "The princess started it…."

"She's a princess." Sakura said, brushing her hands off. "Not a pathetic member of our team."

"I'll take advantage of that," the princess said, smirking at Naruto.

"Hey, why did you look at me when you said that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because you're stupid enough to go along with whatever I say, which means you too will soon experience the wrath of the ogre woman."

"Ogre woman? Hey, that's a good one—if only her hair was green instead of pink it would be a perfect—oomph!" Naruto gasped as Sakura sent him into the wood at the side of the room.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said, sending his female counterpart a worried look. He slid into step with her. "Please stop hurting our other means of protection for the princess…"

Sakura blushed and folded their arms. "Well, it was their fault anyway… it's not like I'm going to sit around and let them insult and humiliate me like that…"

"Actually it was Mayumi's fault." Naruto said, still wheezing as he walked back onto the path.

"That's _Princess Mayumi_ to you, stupid ninja." Princess Mayumi snapped.

"Now, now," Kakashi said, putting his hands up apologetically. "I know Naruto makes everyone want to punch him senseless—"

"Damn right." Sakura said, nodding.

"Hey!"

"However," Kakashi continued, ignoring his former students. "Please be patient with him." He turned to face Naruto. "Or you will have to come join me at the front of the line."

"Nah," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, "That would be mega boring. Besides, all you do is read that perverted book about Grace."

All eyes turned to him, then to Kakashi. "What perverted book?" the princess asked.

"Yeah, what perverted book?" Sakura asked, confused. She had this sinking feeling in her gut that she wasn't going to like it.

"It's the Old Perv's latest series—well, just one now. It features Grace—with the names slightly skewed so no one would know who everyone is—but it's totally obvious who everyone is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for starters you're Sakura Hannino," Naruto chuckled, "He was too lazy to even change your first name, what a dope."

"_I'm_ in it?" Sakura said, and Kakashi and Sai stepped a little farther away from her, recognizing the screech entering her voice.

"Yeah, you're Grace's annoying and jealous friend who tries to seduce everyone—" Naruto gave out a grunt when he failed to get out of the way of Sakura's flailing fists.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll say it once and clear, I do _not_ believe it is necessary for the Leaf to send an official ambassador. It's like they want to keep an eye on us."

"Indeed. I'm sure that's exactly what they're intending." Another official said, nodding to his companion across the large circular table.

"I disagree. It's not uncommon in these times, and besides, they have plenty reason to keep an eye on us. Don't forget, it was not many years ago that they were invaded by _us._"

"You speak as if you did not take part." The other official spat.

"Still, it doesn't feel right." Another agreed. "I'm not saying they shouldn't have an ambassador, we have our own now that the Chuunin exams are approaching," he nodded in Temari's direction. "But still, I do feel that it is unnecessary for them to go to such great lengths." He turned to face the Kazekage. "We have been informed of the identity of the ambassador, my lord. It appears that they are sending the grandchild of the late Third Hokage."

"So it's an official ambassador, eh?" Baki said. "I don't see how this is suspicious."

"The grandchild of the late Third Hokage?" Temari asked, startled. "That doesn't make sense. The only grandchild he had that is still alive is his grandson, Konohamaru, who surely cannot be old enough to become an official ambassador."

"The ambassador is not his grandson." The council member said gravely. "It is his _granddaughter._"

Temari's breath hitched. "That's impossible." She said quietly. "Lady Grace is dead."

The council member glanced at the man sitting next to him. "We received the letter personally from Lady Tsunade herself. There is no mistake. Lady Grace is the ambassador that is coming." He looked a little green. "That's not all. It appears… that she never died in the first place. She was merely in the captivity or the Sound. A Leaf team rescued her about a month and a half ago."

Temari stood up. "Is this true?" she exclaimed. "She's not dead?"

"Sit down, Temari." Gaara said quietly.

Looking a little sheepish, Temari sat back down.

"Here _is_ an area of concern." A council member said, looking worried. "If Lady Grace, if it is actually her, that is, was in the captivity of Orochimaru, than it is possible she is a spy of his." He glanced darkly around the room, "Sending someone like that _here_ of all places is a dangerous move of the Leaf."

"Grace couldn't spy on a frog, let alone an entire village," Kankuro muttered.

"The Leaf would not jeopardize our relationship by risking sending a spy of Orochimaru here." Gaara said calmly. "Had they suspected Lady Grace was under Orochimaru's control Lady Tsunade would never have allowed her near her village."

"You're faith in the Leaf is too strong," Accused a dark faced council member. "Don't you think it's suspicious that Lady Grace is agreeing to this arrangement? Do not forget she was once one of your victims. I find it strange she is volunteering to work with you after all these years."

"That's going too far." Kankuro growled, standing up menacingly. "That's no way to speak to your Kazekage!"

Baku stood up quickly, sensing a fight coming along. "Now, now, gentlemen," He said, sending Kankuro a warning look. "There's no reason we can't get through a meeting without resorting to violence. Both Lord Haspet and Lord Kankuro have made good points. All of you have." He added, looking around to all the faces, last of all at Gaara, who had remained motionless for most of the meeting. "However, I must agree with Lord Gaara. Lady Tsunade would not risk our peace treaty by sending someone she deemed untrustworthy to our village. She would not allow such a person near _her_ village if she could do anything about it. That being said, I believe that while we should not immediate draw arms, it would be good to not lower all our guards. This is still a diplomatic mission and should not be treated lightly, as much of our future resides in Lady Grace signing the new peace treaty, as well as the document that will ensure that the Leaf will come to our aide in chance of war. There are also many other documents that we need her signature for, that would be quite a setback if she thought we didn't deserve the Leaf's friendship." With this he paused to look at the faces of the council members who had spoken against the mission. "I believe that we have covered everything on the agenda. I hereby call this meeting adjourned."

With that, the council members wearily got out of their chairs and left the room, leaving Baki, Gaara, and his two siblings.

"Can you believe it?" Temari said after a few minutes silence. "Grace… alive!" She frowned, "But why are they sending her out on a mission so soon after rescuing her? It does seem a bit suspicious."

"Yes…" Kankuro admitted. "She's not someone they would send out so willingly. But then again, there are so few people available for the position that they probably were just too desperate not to send her."

"I feel that is most likely the reason." Baki agreed. "The Leaf has put off the mission for at least six months now, because no one was able to take it. It's no wonder that many of the council members' patience are running thin."

Temari opened her mouth, and then closed it, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Gaara. "What are your thoughts about this, brother?" she asked timidly. That one council member's words had bothered her.

Gaara did not look at her. "I feel that the Leaf is well fortuned that someone was able to take the part. Lady Grace is not a ninja, so their forces will not suffer from her departure."

_That's not what I meant,_ Temari thought to herself. She had realized that what the council member said was correct. Grace_ was_ one of Gaara's victims… one of the few who survived. Temari doubted that she would be able to willingly entire the village Gaara now governed. Temari herself would have had trouble, if she weren't Gaara's sister, and hadn't been able to see Gaara's transformation first hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I sent out the letter this morning to the Sand, detailing the updated news of the mission, as well as the identity of the ambassador." Tsunade said stiffly. She hated board meetings with the two elders. She felt like, and she wasn't far from the truth, they were always looking for an excuse to prove she wasn't fit for the part.

Lady Utatane was now staring Tsunade down. "Very good." She said at last, as if Tsunade had just barely passed a test.

"I'd like to ask _why_ I had to wait until both the Sand and Leaf finally signed off on the mission to announce who was the chosen ambassador…" She paused, sending both the elder's a glare. "But I'm pretty sure the reason is because you didn't want them to know it was _Grace_, someone who had been in the Sound Village for over two years. Isn't that correct?"

Lady Utatane turned up her head, looking down her nose at Tsunade as if scrutinizing her. "That is not far from the truth." She admitted. "We knew they would have complained if they received full news. We also knew that the news would have quickly been spread if the lost princess of the Leaf had suddenly been brought back from the dead, especially one that is so coveted, especially by our enemies."

"About that," Tsunade growled, "I'd like to know _why_ it had to be Grace. I know, _I know_," Tsunade said impatiently, putting up a hand to stop the two from talking, "She's the only person we can spare for the part, but _still_, for someone that is so 'coveted, especially by our enemies,'" she paused here, again sending the two of them a glare, "I would have thought the first thing on your minds would be to lock her down and keep her hidden from the world."

"Now, now," Lady Utatane said, chuckling humorlessly, "That would just be cruel to the little princess."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure she'd like where this was going. "You're the last person I'd expect to be concerned with Grace's happiness." She spat.

"You mistake us," Lord Mitokado interjected. "We do care about the princess; she is, after all, the granddaughter of our late Hokage and dear friend." He paused. "However, as she is the only person who is available to be an ambassador, Lady Utatane and I had to weigh the odds. We decided that our good standing with the Sand was worth exposing Lady Grace, as well as sending her to the Sand."

Tsunade opened her mouth, but then shut if forcibly. She couldn't argue with them.

She hated to admit it, but they were right.

"Still," She said, her teeth grinding together as she forced herself to stay calm. "Don't you think it's dangerous to have her out in the open? What about Orochimaru? Our findings suggest that he meant for her to found, don't you think he's planning on something? And the Akatsuki? We've known since before Grace died—since before she was kidnapped, that they were interested in her. Won't this be like hanging her out for anyone to take?"

"That is _exactly_ why we've done it." Lord Mitokado said. "We have no idea what Orochimaru may be playing at, but perhaps this would be a way to show us what it is. If there's a hornet in the room I'd like to know where it is."

"And the Sand won't risk having her die or be kidnapped. They know it would be certain war between our two nations if they let anything happen to a member of the Hokage line, especially one who depends on their military strength for protection."

"So that's why," Tsunade said, startled. "They know she's important, not just because she's the granddaughter of the Third Hokage. This way they have no choice but to keep her safe."

"Exactly. It works out perfectly, what with the Chuunin exams being hosted here this year. So many people will be shuffling to and from the village in the next couple months; we can't risk anyone coming in that might be a risk to Grace. The Sand village will have no unexpected visitors. If they do, I'm sure they won't be fond of them."

Tsunade sighed. "I supposed your motives are reasonable, even if unethical." She closed her hands over her chin. "I will not, however, condone that this is a good idea. I agree that it good that Grace is not here for the Chuunin Exams, however, I do not think sending her to the Sand, on the forefront of danger, is the best idea."

"Luckily," Lady Utatane said, standing up and brushing off her dress. "There is no need for you to 'condone' to it." With a quick nod to Tsunade she and Lord Mitokado left the room.

Tsunade sat, watching the closed door. After meetings like these she always felt like throwing her chair out the window. The problem was that the village budget was too low to do that anymore.

There was a sharp rat on the door. She was about the shout that the meeting was over and there was no way in _hell_ she was going to spend another second talking to those idiots when she suddenly realized that this wasn't the elders at all. It was somebody quite different.

The door slowly opened to reveal a man whose face was half covered in bandages.

"Danzo." Tsunade said, the name hissing through her teeth. She never liked this man. He always had a suspicious aura around him.

"Lady Tsunade," he said, bowing slightly at her. "You're as ravishing as ever."

"Cut the compliments old man," She snapped, "I have a lot of paperwork to do so tell me what you want and go on your way."

The man narrowed his eyes in a way that Tsunade supposed was the closest he could come to smiling. He walked in, slowly, and Tsunade quickly felt her patience ebbing.

"I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation." He started.

_Spying, more like it,_ Tsunade thought.

"But I agree with you, Lady Tsunade. I think it quite unwise to send Lady Grace to the Sand. Who knows what _their_ real motives are, and Lady Grace is such an…_ important_ young lady to the village. It would be more devastating than you know to have anything happen to her."

"Where are you going with this?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"I believe that exposing Grace may bring out devastating events—perhaps," he said, looking out into the distance as if speaking to himself, "Another World War… She should be kept here, hidden from everyone, safe… with only those who are completely trustworthy to see her. Her powers never used, except during great need." He blinked, as if realizing that he had been talking to himself and looked down at Tsunade.

Tsunade stood up slowly. The Elder's hard headedness was something she could tolerate. That least _they_ had good reasons behind their actions. But _this… this_ was entirely different. "You mean lock her up somewhere nobody knows about, hidden from the world, her friends, _everyone_ she holds dear? And with only you or perhaps, if you deign it, _me_ to see her? All so that we can use her power without anyone interfering?"

"Surely you of all people would know the importance of keeping our village safe. That girl is our greatest weapon."

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table, causing a large and brittle crack to form across it. "I will _never_ let Grace become one of your _weapons_. She's a person, and should be treated as such! She just a little girl!"

"Your words do not match what you said earlier." Danzo said. "Did you not think she should not be allowed to be paraded in front of our enemies?"

Tsunade bit her tongue, wanting with all her might to hit this man at full force. With great control, she managed to sit back down. "So I did." She admitted. "However, Grace is still a person," She glared up at him. "She's like a daughter to me. And she's beloved by her people. You would create many enemies if you treated her like Orochimaru did."

"I made my share of enemies in the name of the village long ago," he said, "That is the fate of anyone who wishes to protect something. Once girl's sacrifice is not a high price to pay to protect ten thousand."

He turned slowly left the room.

With a growl, Tsunade slammed her fist back on the desk, causing it to completely split in two. She leaned back in the chair, trying to calm herself down enough to mull over all the information that she had heard. What could Danzo be planning? What are the Elder's planning? What is there true motive for sending Grace to the Sand? What did Danzo mean when he said he made his share of enemies in the name of the village? What enemies for what deeds?

As she thought over the many questions that endlessly popped up in her head, she began to practice what she was going to say to Shizune when the young woman came in to see the smashed desk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke stared down at the opened coffin.

It was empty.

He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected Shinji's words to be true. The man often said things that were only meant to provoke people. He was one of the few who risked it with Sasuke.

But it appeared Sasuke was wrong.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further when he felt a rush of anger wash over him.

He knew why it was empty. _They_ must have come here and seen that this was her final resting place.

_He_ must have wanted to move her to the Leaf.

His eyes shifted to the right.

"Ah, it appears I can't ever sneak up on you." Kabuto said, smirking.

"Did you know about this?" Sasuke said in a deadly low whisper. The man was one of the last to leave this outpost.

Kabuto shrugged. "About what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb." Sasuke said, his voice catching a rough edge.

"Oh, you mean about the empty coffin?" Kabuto said, raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't surprise me, it's been empty for years now."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You didn't think that Naruto left with a dead body, now?" Kabuto chuckled. "You can hand it to Shinji to use clever word play. No, that coffin never held Grace. What was thought to be buried there all those years ago was just a mirage."

"Then where is the body?" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh that? Who knows? Although I have heard Grace is halfway to the Sand. Oh yes, she's alive. She never did die you see. You just thought she did, wrought with your grief when arriving here that first day. We've kept her safe, in secret, for any disturbances _could_ have killed her. That's why we never told you about it. Don't look so angry, boy," Kabuto said. "You're little love is alive, you should be rejoicing. Although not so much at the fact that she is now reunited with _Naruto_, who is now also her rescuer, I'm sure that will only bring them closer together. Oh, and I mentioned she's on her way to the Sand? Seems like she's going to be working hand and hand with Gaara, and surely you remember the history _they_ have together?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…_

Hahaha…. Yeah, I didn't really like this chapter too much. Also, the last segment with Sasuke was painful to write. I don't mean that I don't like it, I just felt like I wrote it wrong… Anyway, if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to review, and I'll be happy to respond to you :)

Anyway, have a weekend, and hopefully there will be another chapter uploaded by next week.

Thanks,

fUnKy


	10. The Sand: Chapter 3

TITLE: _Bunaíodh de Luíonn_ or _Inception of Lies_

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: The Sand: Chapter 3

WORD COUNT: 3, 955 words

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its franchise.

BEFOREWORD: So, one thing I am considering is writing shorter more condensed chapters for more frequent updates. They would be around this chapter's length, versus the longer chapters I've always done that usually result in much less frequent updates. Tell me your opinion.

So anyway, enjoy the chapter!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I hate sand." I said, kicking at a clump and watching it as it separated, the grains sprawling along until they disappeared in the sand around them.

"Why's that?" Akai asked, walking alongside me.

After five days of sitting in the carriage, I finally got fed up listening to Fumio criticize everything I did or said, and I could not _stand_ another moment of Kin's smirking at me every time she turned the page of that damn book. Sometimes, when she was in a _particularly_ nasty mood, she would start reading an excerpt.

I felt my face heat up, and it was not just because of the hot desert sun.

I glanced up at Akai, just realizing that she had asked me a question. "I grew up near the ocean," I said, "I would go swimming all the time… but I hated the sand. At home it was soft and white, but it was such a nuisance. It would get everywhere. And it would stick to you when you got wet. My house was always covered in sand; no matter what she did my mother was never able to get it out of the carpet or out of the corners of the rooms." I shrugged, "But I guess that's to be expected. There was more sand than dirt where I lived."

Akai cocked her head at me. "I've never heard you speak of your home before." She said softly.

I glanced down at my feet. "Well, I don't always remember to." I said quietly, unnerved as I always am when I realize this. I am not sure why the memories of before I came to this world always slip away. Sometimes I can't even remember the faces of my family, or I cannot remember what I did on my twelfth birthday, or who my friends were. It was as if I was slowly disappearing from that world.

I wondered how long it would take until I forgot everything completely.

"I suppose," Akai said, brightly, trying to change the mood, "That the Sand Village would not be your ideal home, then."

I glanced up at her, smiling wryly. "No," I said, "Although I wouldn't mind sand if I were living next to the beach. I _love_ the ocean. It's one of the things I miss the most."

"Perhaps when this mission is over we can make a detour," Akai said. "If we take the southern road we would pass by quite a few beaches." She glanced up at the cloudless sky. "Of course, we'd have to get a pass from the countries we would be passing through for an extension." She glanced at me. "As you know, we are only allowed twenty-four hours, since we are technically a military force."

"I know." I said. And it was the worst twenty-four hours I ever experienced. That was when, in the midst of scrambling to get to the Wind Nation's boarder, Kin had decided to bring it upon herself to _check_ the facts of that book….

…. _"So are you sure that's not how it happened?" _

_I glanced over at Fumio, who was too busy shuffling through papers to come to my aid. Not that I expected him to. The only time he had spoken out against Kin's humiliating of me was to warn her not to mention this book or its relation to me once we reached the Sand village. That was the only thing I have ever been able to agree with him on. _

"_I'm sure." I said, crossing my arms. I let out a soft 'oomph' as the carriage jumped slightly in the air. We had to go fast if we were going to reach the Wind boarder quickly. _

"_Really?" Kin asked with an obvious look of disappointment on her face. I almost felt bad. She rarely showed any emotion at all that was not of smug enjoyment at my despair. Then I remembered exactly what the topic was that we were talking about and any pity I had for her was washed right out. _

"_Really," I said forcefully. "Look, by now you should know that half of that book, if not all of it, is completely fake!" Although, I thought, glancing at it, I am dying to know what exactly the old pervert wrote about me. It was killing me that he wrote it in the first place. The fact that I don't know what exactly he knew and how he exaggerated it into a porn novel was beyond my comprehension. Plus, how on earth did he even know about half those things? And why was he spying on me in the first place? And WHY did he write a porn novel off of it? _

_Is anyone else totally creeped out that a fifty year old man wrote a porn novel after spying on a sixteen year old girl? _

_Ninja are so messed up…_

I glared at the expanse of sand before me. It stretched forever it seemed, in all directions.

"I'm sorry about Kin." Akai said quietly.

I glanced up at her. "No, that's not..."

Akai shook her head. "No, I know that it is. I know my students very well, Grace, and I know that Kin has a love for getting under people's skin. That being said please don't think too badly of her. She may be completely infuriating," she rolled her eyes up at the sky, "And a little twisted and perverted, but she's actually a great friend and ally."

I sighed and looked down at the ground again. "I could see that." I said.

Akai grinned at me. "Now, we'll have to figure out what we're going to do when we reach the Sand Village." She said, winking at me. "After all, we're going to have to have some fun while we're there."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, some fun." I muttered. "I doubt I'll even have time I sleep while I'm there, what with all Fumio keeps talking about."

Akai grunted. "That man is getting under _my_ nerves."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I squinted into the horizon. It was so hazy that sometimes I could swear I saw tall buildings, other times a large lake.

Sometimes I thought I was just going crazy.

Shading my eyes from the sun and squinted more, I tried to clear the haze enough to see what was actually there. "Is that… the village?" I asked, pointing.

Akai shaded her eyes and looked ahead. "Possibly… we have made good time and should be arriving early… Mi!" she shouted.

I nearly yelped as the girl landed in front of us, walking backwards. "Yes, sensei?" she asked calmly. _That_ was cause for concern. This girl was _never_ calm.

"Please go ahead to check if that's the village," Akai said, "Then come right back. If it is, don't go to close. Just report back as soon as you confirm what it is."

Mi saluted Akai and then sped off in the direction the village.

"She reminds me a friend of mine." I said as I watched her. Mi and Lee were uncannily similar, in only that they both had short attention spans and had way too much energy. In that way she was like Naruto as well.

"Aye, a friend of mine too," Akai said softly. She grinned down at me, "This will be exciting," she said, "If it really is the village. No more walking through this desert."

I groaned. "Yes, but I'll be _living_ in a desert. I am absolutely _dreading_ having to live in a house of sand."

"The people of the Sand are excellent architects. They wouldn't make a house that would crumble away. They endure Sand storms, after all."

Good point. But I still wasn't looking forward to it. Any of it actually. As much as I was dying to get out of this God forsaken desert, I was also dreading, if not more, all the stuff that will happen when I step foot through the front gate.

On the one hand I was eager to see the village. Going on that mission with Jiraiya and then pretending to be the Fire Lord's niece was the most I ever got to see outside the Leaf Village's walls.

This would be the first time I saw another ninja village outside my own.

On the other hand, I shivered; I would have to see _him_.

I know it's selfish of me, and I should be ashamed for being so stubborn, but I _couldn't_ bring myself to forget about Gaara. Sure, people keep saying that he's changed. I _know_ he's changed. But that doesn't forgive the fact that I still have nightmares about that day. Or the fact that he ripped my toes off, or that he nearly killed me.

"Are you alright?" Akai asked.

She had an uncanny knack for knowing when something was wrong. And an even _more_ of an uncanny knack for getting whatever it was out of you.

"It's just… I'm nervous about going there."

"All the responsibilities?" Akai asked.

"Well, yes," I said, "But more so because of…" I trailed off. Would Akai think badly of me too if I told her? Like Tenten or Lee? Even Sakura and Naruto had shaken their heads when I voiced my concerns. And Naruto hadn't even _seen_ Gaara yet.

Yet even Naruto had claimed that my worries were unfounded.

"_He came to help rescue you," he had told me. "Without him and his siblings most of us would have died that day."_

But that can't make up for everything, can it?

"It's just… Gaara—the Kazekage," I corrected, "He and I have a… complicated past."

"Hmm…" Akai said, "I suppose that's to be expected." I saw her eyes flicker downwards at my feet. "He's responsible for that, isn't he?"

I nodded, wondering if Tsunade had told her about that.

"I suppose it makes sense that you're afraid of him." she said. "Fear is not something that can be explained, it just _is_, even if logic and reason contradict with it."

I nodded, relief flooding me. Akai understood what I was feeling. I wondered what she was afraid of that made her relate to me.

"But don't worry," She said, "We are here to protect you, even if it comes to protecting you from the Kazekage himself!"

I smiled. "I doubt even Ga—the Kazekage would be foolish enough to provoke something." I said. Not that I thought Gaara didn't stand a chance against Akai and her students. He could probably kill them in seconds. But… I doubt he would jeopardize my mission; if he cared about his village anyway.

Still, it was nice to know that _someone _was standing behind me.

I looked forward and saw something shooting across the desert towards us.

"Looks like Mi is back." Akai observed. "Better cover your eyes, looks like she creating quite a dust cloud."

I did as she said, and good thing too. As Mi approached, I was hit with a hard slap of sand. Coughing slightly, I removed my hand from my eyes and blinked them, trying to clear them of any dust.

"Mi," Akai scolded, "You want Grace to arrive covered in sand?"

"Sorry," Mi chirped, "But it's just that—it _is_ the village!"

Akai breathed out excitedly. "That's quite good news, Mi. Good job." She ruffled Mi's hair slightly before turning to speak to the carriage driver. "It looks like we'll be arriving within the next hour. Are your horses up for that or do we need to take a quick break?"

The driver nodded. "We'll make it."

"Good." Akai said. "Grace, you better hop in the carriage."

I nodded, slowing down enough to let the carriage side catch up to me. I opened the door and manage to hop in without tripping, a first, I might add.

"What _happened_ to your face?" Fumio snapped.

"Dust cloud," I said, "I'll just bathe when we get there. Akai says it'll just be an hour."

"Good news." Fumio said, giving me a disapproving look. "But we'll have to do something about you. You're filthy."

"Five days in a desert will do that to you," I muttered. Although we technically weren't _in_ the desert for all the days, but still, I had a point.

I longed for a real bath, and for a real bed… and for real food…

I really hope the beds aren't made out of sand as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto scowled as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

This day was the worst.

First, he managed to piss Sakura up while he was still asleep. Apparently _she_ isn't flattered when someone dreams about her. Then, Sai made all sorts of jokes about his manhood. _Then_, Kakashi yelled at him for no apparent reason _just_ because the princess decided that it was an appropriate time to claim Naruto was harassing her.

Best. Day. _Ever_.

Naruto glared up at the sun. This was shaping out to be the worst mission he ever had. And he's had a load full of shitty missions.

He glanced over at Sakura, who was marching methodically, her eyes focused dead ahead. She was still pretty pissed. She wasn't talking to Kakashi either, because of that book. On that note she hadn't been talking to Naruto because of that book either. This morning was the first thing she said to him in days. And 'stop saying my name you perverted freak' is not a proper greeting, especially when accompanied with a punch that would render any man infertile.

"What's bothering _you_?"

His face snapped up to glare at the princess. There she was, sitting with her legs hanging off the back of the wagon, smirking at him with that smug little…

"Like you don't know," He growled darkly.

She daintily raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he attempted to keep himself calm. After a moment, he exhaled, feeling quite proud of himself for managing to ignore her. "Look," he said, "I might be responsible to escort you to the Land of Milk, for you get _married_, you know, _not_ to the guy you're in _love_ with, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you, or do as you say. You're not my boss."

All this while the princess's face turned a dark purple-pink, her little fists curling as she glared at him.

He could tell that Sakura was sending him dark looks, but since she swore never to talk to him again he knew she wouldn't say anything to him. Her punches, now _that_ he would have to watch out for. But to be truthful he was relishing with not having to hear her screech every five minutes.

"I can _too_ tell you what to do!" Princess Mayumi seethed. "I'm the niece of the Fire Lord! You're just a lowly _ninja_!"

"Sorry to break it to you but _I_ only answer to the Hokage." Most times not even then.

A horrible expression contorted her face. "How _dare—_"

Her words were deafened by a large explosion, sending debris flying in all directions. Naruto narrowly missed a few large chunks of dirt as he jumped closer to the wagon. _An ambush._ Naruto sprang forward, drawing out a kunai and blocking a blow of a ninja dressed all in black.

"Naruto!" he heard Kakashi shout. "Take the princess and go!"

"What?" Naruto yelled, blocking another ninja. Farther up the road he saw more ninja running down towards them.

"Just do it!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he rushed forward, grabbing the princess and swinging her over his shoulder, before jumping up into the air and landing on a tree branch. He quickly dashed through the branches, changing directions occasionally to throw any pursuers off. After half an hour of running, he came to a stop, putting the princess down.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Who are they?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't know," He replied. "They are probably assassins."

"Assassins?" she asked.

"Sure, you're a princess aren't you? They're probably kidnappers though. Don't worry, Kakashi and the others won't let him get to us."

"But what if they do?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm not _completely_ useless, you know. After a moment we should head off again."

She nodded. It seemed she was too frightened to argue with him.

After a short breather he hoisted her up, letting her ride piggy back this time, and started running off. He changed his course to follow the direction they were headed. If they're going to get lost they might as well do it in the general direction they're headed.

It didn't seem like Kakashi and the others were catching up to them.

For a moment Naruto wished he could have stayed behind to make sure no one got hurt. Damn this princess and Kakashi's orders.

Well, he knew nothing would happen to them.

He hoped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I glared at Fumio.

Sure, I could understand that I should look presentable when I am first introduced to the people of the Sand. And sure, of _course_ I should clean myself up, and of _course_ I should change into some fancier clothes.

But did Fumio have to be the one who helped me do all those things?

And all the while Kin just sat there snickering.

I swear there's something wrong with that girl.

"Wipe that look off your face. Remember, you need to look like a serene princess when we arrive." Fumio said, glancing up at me briefly before looking down at his papers again. Why he had so many papers and documents to look through I don't know. Then again, I don't really _want_ to know, and more importantly, I don't care. More work for him and less for me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, 'serene' princess who just got violated." I crossed my arms, glaring at him again.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "_Please_. You needed to look perfect and we all know you wouldn't be able to do that on your own."

Kin let out a low snicker.

The door opened and Akai peeked her head in. "We're at the gates. Once we're through we'll head to the Kazekage's head quarters."

Fumio nodded. "Thank you, Miss Kudamono."

Akai nodded and then closed the door.

"Why couldn't _she_ help?" I muttered.

"Miss Kudamono had other things to attend to." Fumio said simply.

I let out a sigh. "Sure." I murmured. I glanced out the window. The Village Hidden in the Sand was much stranger than I remembered it to be. The houses were all rounded mounds of sand. The sand here was much coarser and yellow than the sand where I came from.

We went down a winding road in-between the houses, heading towards the center of the village. "It's so strange," I said.

"So is the Leaf Village to the residents to this village." Fumio said.

I suppose that made sense. There were many people lined up along the edge of the road, watching the carriage. Watching them made me thankful that Fumio had made me change into suitable clothes, although I am still quite peeved over the whole thing.

After what seemed like ages, because all the houses all looked the same, we finally came to stop. I looked out the window and saw a great building in front of us. This must be the head quarters, as well as, I gulped, the house of the Kazekage. And the place where I would be staying.

I felt my stomach drop as I looked ahead and saw the Kazekage himself standing at the top of the stairs. I sat back when I saw his eyes shift towards the window of the carriage.

The carriage driver blocked my view momentarily as he opened the door.

"Let me step out first," Fumio said, walking out.

I was no longer even paying attention when he announced me. I felt a familiar bubble forming in gut, rising to my throat. It was spreading through my limbs, causing a tingling sensation of fear that shook me. I was brought back to earth when Fumio offered me his hand and I stepped out gingerly. I kept my head down, not looking up, just as Fumio had instructed me to do. For once I was thankful for his endless list of rules.

I was supposed to act like a 'serene' and gentle princess; subtle, kind, gentle and meek, all things that I fail at. However, I will have to pretend all these things, because otherwise Fumio will have a cow, no kidding.

He led me until I saw the stairs come into view.

"Welcome."

I squeezed Fumio's hand tighter when I heard that words.

That voice. There was no mistake. It was _him._ Although a little deeper, clearly quite older than I remembered, it was still Gaara's voice through and through.

I looked up through my eyelashes. He was standing there, his brother and sister sanding by his side.

Then I saw someone approaching me. It was Gaara's former sensei. Baki, I believe. "Welcome Lady Grace," he said, bowing. "I hope that your trip went well?"

I nodded, bowing slightly. "It was quite lovely, Lord Baki. Your village is blessed to be surrounded by such a breathtaking landscape."

I was following Fumio's script perfectly. It was almost too good to be true.

"Thank you, Lady Grace." He said, bowing to me. "Please, if I may escort you?"

I nodded, "Thank you." I took his arm as he offered it to me, letting go of Fumio's as Baki and I slowly walked up the stairs. That's when it hit me. I would have to be 'introduced' to Gaara, in front of all these people. I might even have to take _his_ arm as it would make sense for him to show me around the headquarters. What if I can't handle it? What if I try to run away? What if I mess everything that this village and my village have worked so hard to put together?

I didn't have time to think about it. Before I knew what was happening I saw Gaara's face directly before mine.

He bowed slowly in front of me, offering me his arm as he said something that I could no longer hear. As he extended his hand towards me, I felt a sickening lurch in my stomach as my heart seemed to stop.

Breathlessly, I took a panicked step away from him.

And my foot stepped directly on air as I stepped off the top of the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…_

So… hehehe… this is where the fun begins :)

The next chapter should be updated next Saturday (assuming I go with the shorter chapters plan)

fUnKyToEs


	11. The Sand: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 4**

**WORD COUNT: 3, 446 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this is a little later than I had said it would. I always find the weeks approaching the holidays go by so quickly… **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! One of my most boring ones… and that's saying something lol!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

If I could have used my voice, I would have screamed.

It was as if my worst nightmare came to life, and then choked me. Of course, that was very close to what actually happened.

As I stepped off the top of the stairs and slipped, I felt something wrap itself around my waist, jerking me forward again, nearly knocking the wind out of me. My eyes locked with the blank ones of Gaara, and my eyes widened in horror as I realized that it was _sand_ that was holding me upright.

I was frozen. Then, looking down shakily at the sand wrapping loosely around my waist I opened my mouth, feeling a scream fight its way up my throat. Before it could free itself, however, Fumio strode up behind me and clasped a hand over my mouth. "Forgive her, my lord," he said with a curt nod to Gaara, "I'm afraid that Lady Grace became ill on the journey is therefore very fatigued. Almost falling could put her fragile mind and body of the edge."

_That_ snapped me out of it. The sand was slowly detaching itself from me and slithering back to Gaara like an animal that was just scolded. I almost turned to Fumio to argue that I did not become ill and that I _was not _put over the edge when I realized that he was not far from the truth. What if I had screamed? What would everyone think of me then? When Fumio released my mouth and gave me a sharp but subtle nudge in the ribs, I gave the Kazekage a low curtsy. "Please forgive me, Lord Kazekage," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking as I said the strange and unfamiliar word. I had used it before, when I met Gaara's father for the first time, well, Orochimaru, really, but it seemed so foreign now that I have to say it to Gaara, "Thank you for saving me from that fall."

"You are welcome," Gaara replied smoothly. He then offered me his hand, but I could see a hint of hesitation in his face.

Instantly, I felt a surge of satisfaction. I could not tell if it was because I knew that with all these people around Gaara could not hurt me, or if because I now know that my reaction unsettled him. The fact that he knows that I still remember what he did to me, and the fact that I have not yet gotten over it, gave me a little more courage.

Does that make me a sick person? I suppose it does.

But really, it is nothing less than what he deserves. I_ want_ him to feel guilty. After all, just because someone has changed that does not mean they are exempt from repenting, right?

A murderer may realize his wrong doing but that does not justify his actions. Although, in this case, that example fits the mark perfectly.

I took his hand, sending him a small smile. It was fake of course, and probably looked that way, as I had to force it out. We turned towards the large doors of the head quarters and walked through, two hooded guards opening it for us and bowing us through.

The inside was much grander than the Leaf's head quarters. While the Leaf was merely a central point for ninja to assemble and where Tsunade's office was, this was much, much different. It almost seemed like this was where _all_ the offices were, as well as where any public affairs where made.

Not surprisingly, it Baki who gave the tour. There was a grand room where large meetings and parties were held, for moment I tried to imagine Gaara at a ball but failed miserably. There were great expanses of offices, off to one end were the Kazekage's quarters. This, I realized, was where Gaara and his siblings lived. And where I would have my private quarters as well.

From the inside, it did not look too different from any other interior. The only difference was that what appeared to be stone or cement walls where in fact hardened sand, and all the rooms were somewhat rounded.

Eventually we reached Gaara's office. When we entered he removed himself from my hand and seated himself behind his desk. I let out a great sigh, before catching myself when Fumio sent me a death glare.

Everyone left except Gaara, his siblings, Baki, Fumio and myself.

There was an awkward silence as I shuffled closer to Fumio, but I did not get a chance to focus on his fuming glare he was sending my way when Temari approached me, drawing me into a hug.

"Ah—hi Temari," I said, startled. For starters, I was _not_ expecting to have this reaction from her. Sure, we sort of became friends back during the Chuunin Exams, but still, she was so emotionless during this whole tour that I am totally thrown that she is suddenly all excited to see me now. "It's nice to see you."

"_Nice to see you?" _ She asked, breaking of the hug to grasp my shoulders, giving me a dangerous look. "That's what you say after making everyone think you're _dead_?"

"If it's any consolation, _I_ thought I was dead," I said, trying to shrug her hands off but she held on firm.

"Temari," Baki said. "We're not here for catching up."

Temari threw him and Gaara an apologetic look before releasing me and stepping back beside Kankuro.

"Very well, Lady Grace, we will give you time to settled into your quarters. At seven thirty this evening we will be holding a meeting with the Council Members. I hope you will be able to attend."

"Of course," Fumio said, bowing. "Now if you excuse us," he offered me his arm, and I took it, thankful to be leaving the office. I pointedly avoided Gaara's eyes as we turned around and left the office. One of the guards left his post to guide us.

When we entered I saw that Akai and her students were already there.

"Nice place you've got here," Kin observed when I stepped through. She was right. It was a complete suite, save for a kitchen.

"Are you four staying here as well?" I asked.

"Yes," Akai answered. "There are three rooms here. My students and I will stay in one, Fumio in another, and you in the third."

"The biggest one two," Chiaki complained.

"Well she is the ambassador." Fumio said, walking over to his room. "Our belongings were already delivered, and I suggest you clean up and rest before the meeting tonight."

"About that," I said, "Do I really have to go? I'm awfully tired and—" I stopped talking when he threw me another heated glare.

"You _will_ go to the meeting tonight." He said, pursing his lips. "And don't think that you will be getting away for your antics earlier. You managed to show that you were not trusting of the Kazekage by showing fear in front of half his subjects."

"That—I just tripped." I protested. "Besides, I bet more than half of _them_ are afraid of him."

"But now he knows." Fumio said. "Which, I may add, does not improve our relations."

"Well, I'm pretty sure my relations with him were on pretty thin ice to begin with," I said, crossing my arms. "Did I forget to mention how he tried to kill me? Or the fact that he tore off my toes? Or the fact he tried to kill my best friends? Am I supposed to ignore all that and act like we're the best of bosom buddies?"

Akai and her students stood awkwardly, before she exclaimed it was time to hit the baths and the she and Mi and Chiaki left, leaving Kin, who watched us calmly. I tried to push her out of my mind as I fought to hold Fumio's hard gaze.

"Yes." He said. "You're an ambassador of the Leaf. You have no room or need of personal afflictions." With that, he turned around and walked smoothly into his room.

I stood there, my face hot and my fists clenched.

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" Kin asked sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," I growled. "I swear he only got this job based on how thick-headed he is."

"No, I meant the Kazekage." Kin said. "He's young, but it's like he's some sort of stone statue."

"What?" I asked, turning to her in surprise.

Kin shrugged, "Just saying." She walked over to me and stood just a few inches away, staring me in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Deciding on whether it's worth kissing you to find out if it's really like 'caressing a cloud full off—"

"Oh shove off," I growled, pushing her away and storming over to the bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me, leaning against it. She was such a weird girl. I frowned. There was something odd about her, though, something I never really noticed before. I'll have to asked Akai or Mi about it later. I glanced around the room. It was certainly lavish, much better than my bedroom in the Hokage mansion. I walked over to a wardrobe, opening the door. Everything was unpacked.

Deciding it would be best to get properly cleaned before getting dressed again; I went into the bathroom and took a quick bath. I would have preferred a shower but apparently they didn't think that was formal enough for an ambassador. I'll have to use the shower in Akai's room.

There was a knock on the door as I walked back into the bedroom, and Akai entered. "I figured you may want help getting prepared." She said.

"Yeah, I don't have a clue how to put on a kimono."

As Akai helped me put on a kimono, I asked, "I've noticed that there's something odd about Kin, more than just her being well… weird… I guess."

Akai looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what I mean is, she doesn't seem…" I shrugged desperately. "I don't know how to say it."

"She certainly _is_ different from the others." Akai said secretively, but she didn't say anymore on the subject.

After I was ready, I looked into the mirror. Akai, it appeared, should have been in fashion rather than the military. "Wow," I said, "I look amazing! That's a compliment to you, by the way. Thanks," I said, grinning at her.

Akai shrugged, "Of course."

I walked out into the main room and found that Fumio was already waiting for me. He looked very posh in new robes. He almost looked handsome, if his face was not always in a permanent scowl.

"You're ready, good." He said. He glanced up and down. "Good job, Akai, I may need you to be in charge of making sure she always looks this presentable."

I scowled but Akai merely nodded.

He offered me an arm. "Let's go, there's an attendant waiting for us outside the door."

"Will everything we do always have to be this glamorous?" I asked, rolling my eyes as we walked out the door, the attendant leading us down the hallway.

"Not always." He said. "During most meetings you'll be able to be casually dressed, considering that you will always have to look presentable. Although any formal events you will have to be at the utmost best."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. I concentrated on walking. Walking in a kimono was harder than anything else I could imagine. There was so much fabric, and I was not allowed to lift it up to make stepping easier. Which, with missing toes and a large clunky boot, it was incredibly difficult not to trip. And, as Fumio had insisted during the carriage ride, I couldn't show my feet, since it would look odd for the boot to peeking out.

Not speaking to each other, we finally reached the meeting room. We entered, and I realized that we were, unfortunately, the last people there. All the council members rose and bowed, and Fumio and I bowed in return. Fumio led me to a seat next to Gaara. I sat down, nodding at him slightly while looking away. Fumio, thankfully, sat next to me.

I glanced quickly around the room, trying to memorize the faces, but found, to my chagrin, that they all blended together into a rather unattractive old woman with a receding hair line. Remind me to stick soap into my ears in the hope of washing my brain free of _any_ thought processing.

I listened quietly to the drone of Temari's old sensei as he introduced the meeting, trying to pay attention but found that the list of things to discuss more boring than when Neji tried to explain to me exactly how the Byakugan works, although more interesting than when Shikamaru tried to teach me how to play that weird little chess game, granted, we both fell asleep halfway through the lesson.

However, I realized, with a jerk, that my name had been said. Fumio gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs and I stood up quickly, bowing. When I sat down again, trying to resist giving Fumio a bewildered look, I realized that Baki had just been introducing me. I glanced around the room again to see each of the council members introducing themselves.

Like I could ever remember their names.

There was one face that struck my interest, however. A man around Fumio's age sat nearly across from me, and looking at him, I knew that I had seen him before.

As Fumio had told me, I did not really have to pay too much attention to the chatter during the meeting. He would be the one to take notes, as well as speak on my behalf. I realized, sitting here, trying not to let it look like I was fighting sleep, how meaningless I really am to this meeting. Other than a face, Fumio does all the work. And everyone here knows it.

"Lady Grace."

My head snapped up to look into a cold face council member across the round table. He was balding, with dark eyes and a wizened face, and sat a few seats away from man who seemed familiar to me. He was looking straight at me with a dark look that made me feel uneasy. "Yes?" I ventured, glancing at Fumio, who did not look pleased with this arrangement.

So far, I had not been addressed directly. They would ak 'and what does Lady Grace think on this subject?' which really meant 'and what does the Leaf Village think on this subject?' to which Fumio would answer in an equally coded bunch of sophisticated crap that I could not understand, much due to the fact that I really had no idea what was going on.

But this was the first time someone had directed spoken to me.

"I am curious…" The man asked, narrowing his eyes. "What do you think about the recent rumors of this so called 'Akatsuki?'"

I swallowed. I decided I did not like this man. Not one bit. Not only did he have to bring everyone's attention to me, but he is actually asking me to answer a question in front of them. And not only that… but why the Akatsuki? Why me? Does he know something about me? Is _that_ why he is asking?

"Lady Grace does not—"

"I only ask because you seem to have a slight… history with them," the man continued, cutting Fumio off. "You were attacked by two members a few weeks before you were captured by a former member."

"Like I was saying," Fumio said, looking positively peeved. "Lady Grace does not—"

"On the contrary," I said, looking straight into the man's eyes, and willing myself not to look away. "I know quite a bit about the Akatsuki." There was a murmur around the room, and I could feel Fumio glaring daggers at me. A small voice in the back of my head was trying to remind me what the lady elder had told me. Another was reminding me about the fact that I had promised not to say anything to these people, but I had to ignore them. If there is something I can hold over these people, I'll take that, thank you very much. "You are correct. The two that attacked me were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. And I was indeed captured by Orochimaru, although I have no memory of my time in his hands."

I finished speaking, and looked around the room, my eyes landing on that one council member I couldn't place earlier. Where could I have seen him? Not here, now, I mean, I just arrived. But… perhaps when the Sand attacked I saw him? I blinked. The Akatsuki… that's how I remember him…

My eyes widened.

This man was Sasori's subordinate!

I narrowed my eyes, searching his face. I wonder if he is aware of his past. I can't quite remember… Perhaps this conversation is stirring up memories. I wonder if it's making him nervous… regardless, if he does not react, I'm pretty sure that means that the Akatsuki is not going to attack soon. Still, this gives me a good edge. I have to keep an eye on him, if I do so, I may prevent the city from being attacked. My eyes slid to the left, where Gaara left. But that would be helping him… wouldn't it?

I felt a pang of guilt for forgetting that he tried to save me.

"You remembering the names of those that showed their faces to you is quite… spectacular," the man who had asked me the question said, his voice calm, but I could detect a flavor of sarcasm in it.

"I was merely responding to the points you brought up in your question," I said, smiling sweetly at him. "I see no point in delegating beyond that."

The man gritted his teeth. "But you do know," He said slowly, as if pained, "More than just this, don't you?"

My smile broadened, "I am naught but a little princess, my lord," I said, batting my eyelashes at him, "I can hardly know much about the goings of groups of rogue ninja. I would assume that would be the territory of the wise and experienced members of this council—"

"What Lady Grace means to say," Fumio said quickly, standing up so that he drew all eyes to him, "Is that since she was in a comatose for the past few years, she has no clear understandings of the Akatsuki. She knows only what she knew prior to her disappearance, which, as I'm sure all of you can attest, at that time, not much was known."

He bowed and then sat down. By the look on his face I knew I was going to get some serious punishment later.

As if on cue, I saw Baki stand up, say some more things that nearly sent me off to sleep again, and then the meeting was adjourned. I felt Fumio grab my arm and practically drag me from the council room. He let go after I was able to walk on my own, but I had to practically run to keep up with him. I resorted to lifting up my kimono slightly, which I figured he wouldn't mind _now_.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I sighed. "You're mad. What are you mad at?"

He still didn't answer.

"You're mad that I answered a question by myself." I sighed, "And why does this make you mad? It makes you mad because—"

He spun towards me and I stopped suddenly, surprised. "What did you think you were doing back there?" he hissed. "You should have just let me answer the question. What, did you think you'd have a little fun and humor them?"

"It _was_ fun," I said, "And it wasn't just to humor them, I was annoyed because that man made it seem like I knew more than I should know."

Fumio sighed, suddenly looking very tired and old. He rubbed his temples. "Becauseyou _do_, Grace, and now they know it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**I was going to make this chapter a wee bit longer but I just found that this was the perfect ending… :) A nice ominous way to end things I think. **

**Anyway, sorry this is a little later than I promised some of you ' **

**The next one will hopefully be but up within the week :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**fUnKy**


	12. The Sand: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 5**

**WORD COUNT: 2, 717 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Ah, winter holidays. Plus my sister got married. Winter weddings. Personally, I want to get married in June. I'm breaking out into that song from 'Seven brides for seven brothers' right now. Anyone who knows that movie/song… I love you. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! It was technically not supposed to exist, but after I wrote the next chapter I realized I was totally forgetting this plot, and had to write this one first. So… it's a little boring and rushed, I think. Doesn't make a whole lot of sense. You could probably skip it and be none the wiser. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto scanned the tree line.

There was no movement. He glanced down to watch the princess scramble ungracefully up a large branch towards him. They had been traveling for two days now, with no sign of Sakura or the others. Naruto had managed to hide the princess and himself from unwanted eyes, although there did not seem to be any immediate threats. They avoided roads, and were heading in, Naruto hoped, the general direction of their final destination.

"I'm hungry!" the princess shouted up at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The main problem that faced him was the princess herself. On many occasions he was tempted to throw her down a tree and proclaim that a rabid wolf got her. He had met quite a few -infuriating people in his life and she was by far the worst.

"I'm hungry too," he called down, "How about we eat you for dinner?"

The girl scrunched up her nose, glaring up at him through narrowed eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath. It was hard to stay mad at her when she made faces similar to Grace. Although it was difficult for him to admit it, she was uncannily similar to his friend. Not only in their appearance, but their personalities were even similar. The faces they made, their spoiled stubbornness, it was as if Princess Mayumi was Grace's little sister. Naruto shivered slightly in the cold wind. Mayumi must have felt it too because she shuddered and held her kimono closer to her. "I'm cold, Stupid," she called up, "Can't we just rest for a while?"

"That's what we've been doing, brat," Naruto said, landing hard next to her, causing her to jump in alarm. "We're going to try to reach the village just outside the forest by nightfall. It's possible that Kakashi and the others are there." He fingered his transmitter. "They're not anywhere close, however. I can't seem to pick them up." He sighed. "Alright, climb on; we've got to running to do."

"But I'm _tired_." The princes moaned.

"I'm the one doing all the running!" Naruto growled.

Reluctantly, the princess climbed onto his back and he jumped, dashing through the trees. He only hoped they would make it to the village in time. It felt like it was going to be a cold night.

The village was small, and gave Naruto a creepy feeling as they approached a few hours later. Before arriving at the gate, he managed to convince the princess to dirty her kimono, tear a few pieces off, and walk with Naruto's cloak around her. She protested loudly at first, until Naruto explained that if anyone recognized her it could be dangerous. Personally, Naruto almost wanted someone to recognize her. That would be the easiest way for Kakashi to find them. Plus it would give Naruto a chance to fight, something he has been inching to do since their escape.

Why didn't Kakashi send Sakura off with the girl and let him stay to fight? He was a better fighter than Sakura anyway, and Sakura was a _girl_, so she would be better at babysitting some Grace wanna'be. Naruto glared down at the hooded girl. She walked close to him, her hand clinging to his jacket. She had obviously never been in a place like this.

Not that Naruto could blame her. It was a shady place to be sure, and racked with poverty. The people look half starving, and were clearly suspicious of the two travelers.

One man spat at Naruto, muttering 'ninja' under his breath. Naruto reached for a kunai, but stopped when he felt Mayumi's hand tighten on his jacket.

Naruto let out a long breath. Staying out of trouble was the best way to keep her safe. Naruto tugged on the cloak to urge her on as his eyes scanned the streets for any threats, signs of Team Kakashi, and an inn.

There did not appear to be any of the latter two. The former, however, was a different matter. Naruto's eyes were whirling. There were people everywhere, but not one woman or child. They were all men. Either this town consisted only of men, or the women and children were in hiding, which could only mean… "Mayumi," He muttered under his breath. "Get ready."

"For what?" She whispered, confused.

"This!" He shouted, summoning two clones, one of which grabbed a screaming Mayumi up and dashing up onto the roofs, the other following closely behind. Naruto summoned another clone and both he and it drew kunai.

Finally a chance to fight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you really think it's such a wise idea sending Naruto off on a mission at this time?" Shizune asked as she set a pile of papers onto Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade blearily glanced up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you do know how disappointed—and angry—he and Sakura are going to be when they return and find out Grace was already sent to the Sand."

"I'm going to let you in on a not-so-secret secret, Shizune." Tsunade said, stretching. "Naruto and his teammates, excluding Kakashi, Sai and Sakura, are not suited to desk work. Nor are they suited to quite slow missions. It would drive them all mad. However, if Naruto were here, it would take an unimaginable amount of force to keep him from going with her as her security. Therefore, this mission serves as two purposes; keeping Naruto out of _my_ hair for a while, and keeping him from following Grace to the Sand. I figure Team Kakashi will return in about a week and a half, at that point, I'll have figured out another way to distract Naruto."

"How elaborate," Shizune said dryly. "Still, don't you think—"

There was a sharp rapping noise. Shizune and Tsunade both looked at the door, the rapping continuing non-stop and at top speed. Tsunade sighed. "Come in, Guy."

The door opened and a pleased looking Guy stepped in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else can be so annoying without having to be in the room?" Tsunade asked, her eyes rolling up at the ceiling.

Guy appeared not to have heard her comment, and, moments later, he launched into full scale report of his team's mission, while the rest of his team walked into the room. The only one not present was Lee.

"Where is Lee?" Tsunade asked, frowning.

"Ah," Guy said, his face falling. "I'm afraid that Lee had a bit of an accident on the mission, and is at the hospital right now. Nothing serious, just a pulled tendon," He looked Tsunade in the eye, making a silent plea.

"I'll make sure to stop by later today," Tsunade sighed. For a medical ninja, aiding pulled muscles was nothing serious, however, with someone like Lee, who was nearly immobilized for life only three years ago, and whose muscles go through extreme stress every day, it was more difficult to help. "Just send in your report by the end of the day, dismissed."

Guy blinked. "You don't have another mission?"

"No," Tsunade said, "I'm still going through _last week's_ missions." She gestured at the large pile on the desk. "When I go through _this week's _missions I will inform you immediately. Besides, I want to check up on Lee and make sure he's ok. Now, if you don't mind…_dismissed."_

Team Guy nodded and left the room.

"I wonder what's bothering her," Tenten thought out loud as she followed Neji into the hallway. "I suppose with the Chuunin exams coming up she has a lot on her plate."

"True. But there is also quite a bit of unease with the new treaties being made with the Sand." Neji said calmly, "Enough to make any politician on edge."

"I suppose so," Tenten agreed. "I think Grace will do fine, though, don't you?"

Neji did not answer.

"Well," Tenten rolled her eyes, "I should have guessed you wouldn't. Anyway, I'm more interested in what she's doing there, you know? I wonder if she's going to meet that Prince What's-his-name, you know, the one that brought all those flowers to her funeral? He's the son of the Wind Lord, right? Or… the nephew…" Tenten squinted her eyes, "Well, the heir, anyway. I wonder what will happen when he realizes that his 'fiancé' has come back from the dead. What do you think, Neji?"

Neji stopped short, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I care?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Tenten said, sighing in exasperation at him, "Maybe because Grace is your friend?"

"Again, why should I care?" he asked, walking again.

"Come on!" Tenten called, catching up to him, "You wouldn't be the _tiniest _bit disappointed if she married some pompous prince?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Really?" Tenten asked, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, sure, it'd be cool to marry a prince, but he's so…" she shuddered, "_Weird. _I wonder how long it'll take until they meet and _marry_." She made a face.

Neji shrugged.

Tenten sighed. She wished Sakura were here to complain to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Put me down you stupid ninja!" Mayumi screamed as Naruto landed on the outskirts of the village. It was a bad idea to have entered the village. Obviously Sakura and the others were not there. If they were… no, there was no way some starving villagers would be able to take down Kakashi.

Back at the village, the real Naruto was defeating the villagers with ease.

"This isn't right…" he muttered to himself. Men seemed to be flying in from every direction. There was no end to them. It was almost as if... this was an illusion. But if that is the case, then Mayumi and his clones would not be able to find their way out, right?

He blocked a sword with his kunai and then kicked another man in the stomach that was approaching him. The man grunted, but the noise that came out was much higher pitched than what would be expected. Almost like… a teenage girl…

"Sakura?" he asked, disbelievingly.

The man narrowed his eyes, holding his stomach. Raising a fist, he pounded it into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying.

Naruto landed on the ground hard, spitting out dirt. That was _definitely _Sakura. But why would she attack him? And why did she turn into one of those ugly villagers?

Realization slowly dawned on him. Kakashi and the team _were_ here, and it looked like they got sucked in as well. If Sakura appeared like one of them men to him, then that meant that he must have appeared the same to her, which means to Sakura, she is fighting all alone without any allies.

_We're supposed to kill each other…_ Naruto realized. He had to find Sakura and get her to realize who he was. He dashed back into the bray, looking for Sakura.

He spotted her, but had to take a double look. She appeared like herself. _So… since I figured out it was Sakura the illusion wore off_. "Sakura!" he shouted, waving his arms but careful to keep out of her reach. "It's me Naruto!"

Sakura stared at him, blinking hard. "Naruto?" she exclaimed startled. "What the…" her eyes widened, "This is a genjutsu! We have to find Kakashi and Sai. Where's the princess?"

"Outside the village," Naruto said, nodding his head forcefully in the direction his clones and the princess went. "You go there to make sure she's alright, I'll find Kakashi and Sai."

Sakura nodded, and then dashed into the direction that Naruto nodded.

When she reached the outskirts, it was not difficult to find the princess. Running over, she quickly glanced over her. Her dress was ripped and muddy, and her hair was a mess, but overall she did not seem to be injured. _Naruto did not do such a bad job_, she thought.

"Oh, it's you." The princess said, turning to look at her. She looked relived despite her harsh tone. "Can you tell these idiots to go away?"

Sakura nodded to them, and the two clones disappeared. "Are you alright Princess? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head, "I'm horribly tired and hungry."

Sakura reached into her pack and took out a small package. "Here, eat this. It isn't much but it should hold you until we get back on the road."

The princess took it and opened it. After sending Sakura a skeptic look, she began to eat the bread that was inside. "Where are the others?" She asked through bites.

Sakura shrugged, looking worriedly back at the village. "I don't know. Naruto is trying to find them. We fell into a trap. I'm sure that Kakashi and Sai couldn't have been caught…" _But then again__, _she reminded herself,_ I did not have a clue that I was caught either. Naruto and the princess must have just arrived. _Sakura and the others did not arrive until a few hours ago. _It is possible Kakashi and Sai have already freed themselves from the genjutsu._

Back at the village, Naruto was finding it increasingly difficult to distinguish the warriors.

_Where are Kakashi and Sai? _He thought. Personally he did not dislike the idea of accidently hurting Sai, but he did not want to risk it with Kakashi. _I need to find him before he finds me._

"Naruto."

Naruto spun around to see one of the men standing motionless behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. The man made a grunting sound and slid to the side, landing on the ground with a thud. Standing behind the man was—"There you are!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi flicked the blood off his kunai.

"I'm glad you can recognize me. Sai is already heading to aid Sakura." Kakashi said, stepping forward.

"So the two of you already figured it out?" Naruto asked, frowning. He thought _he_ was the smart one for a moment there. How disappointing to be back as the last person to know anything.

"Of course," Kakashi said, sighing. "Look, we have to get out of here soon. This illusion is evolving."

Naruto glanced around to see the men start to stand up, now starting to look alarmingly like Kakashi and himself. "Right, we should go."

By the time they both reached the outskirts of the village, Sai and Sakura were already taking care of the princess. "Good day to you, Princess," Kakashi greeted her pleasantly. "Naruto was not too obnoxious was he?"

"He was just a little too much, but I learned to deal with it," The princess sniffed.

Naruto gritted his teeth but Kakashi stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "That's good," He said to the princess, the cloth on his face stretching with a smile, "But we have to get going soon."

"Thank god." Naruto said, "I don't think I can take another minute of her whining."

"Who, the Princess or Sakura?" Sai asked pleasantly.

"Don't make me punch you." Sakura growled.

Kakashi bent down so the princess could hop onto his back, and then stood up. "If we make good speed we should arrive at our destination in less than a week."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**To be continued…**_

**Yeah, this chapter is a little lacking... and was actually not supposed to exist, because I wrote Chapter 13 before this one, but I found that there was an awkward time skip then and I had to write this one first. Starting next chapter things are going to get a little more interesting… ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	13. The Sand: Chapter 6

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 6**

**WORD COUNT: 2, 779 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I don't know why I didn't just combine the last chapter and this one… but that would have messed up my schedule… **

**Anyway, I like this chapter… some actual interesting stuff kind of happens… And... FINALLY some fluffy/silly stuff happens... Sorry, but that's my favorite part lol  
**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke abruptly by a sharp knocking and then a hard smack as my face made contact with the floor. Wincing, I stood up, glaring at the intruder and attacker.

Of course it was Kin.

"There must be a better way to deal with your chemical unbalance," I muttered, rubbing my face.

It was the fifth morning since my arrival. I have attended four meetings, one luncheon with some lord from the capital, who, I might add, had other intentions than chatting about politics, attended a meeting to discuss a coming political gathering, and managed to get a quick and meaningless tour of the kitchens.

Well, not meaningless. I can now sneak down there for dessert, which Fumio has restricted from my diet, unless accompanied by sweating overweight and simpering lords that end their meals with 'will you marry me?'

I shuddered at the memory as I stepped into the bath. Sighing, I closed my eyes. Today, Kankuro had promised to give me a more detailed tour of the village. Temari would have if she had not just left for the Leaf Village, to help prepare for the Chuunin Exams.

"You'll get all wrinkly if you stay in the water too long."

My eyes flashed open as I stared up into Kin's face. "What… are you doing?" I asked, subconsciously crossing my arms over my chest. "Who said you could come in here?"

"No one," Kin said, leaning back and raising a dark eyebrow. "But no one said I _couldn't_ either."

"Let me rephrase this," I said, narrowing my eyes. "_Why_ are you here? Are you going to make another snide and perverted remark about how you want to know if 'my skin is heaven's blanket?' or if 'my—"

"All world changing questions that will be answered in due time," Kin interrupted, "But no, I'm not here for that. I'm actually here because Akai-sensei wants to increase security since she, Chiaki and Mi are training. So, I'm here. Can't leave you alone all day."

_Which means she'll be coming on the tour,_ I moaned inwardly, trying to imagine how I was going to survive today.

"Well, do you want to join me in the bath?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh would I love to, but I don't think that would be appropriate." Kin said, shrugging.

I blinked, surprised. I was _not_ expecting such a serious and mature response. Perhaps I misjudged her. Now that I think about it, she's probably so immature just to tick me off.

She smirked. "But maybe once we get to know each other a little—"

"OUT."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I yawned as I approached Kankuro. I did not have time to dry my hair since Kin kept insisting that the hair dryer was a safety hazard, and I spent the past hour trying to convince her that me dressing as a skanky genie would _not_ be culturally sensitive.

"There you are," Kankuro said, turning towards me and flashing me a grin. Or at least, I thought it was. I cannot really tell with his make-up. He could just be baring his teeth at me for all I know. He offered me an arm but Kin stepped in-between us.

"Sorry," she said. "As her bodyguard it is my job to ensure that nothing happens to Miss Grace and seeing as it is a hot day I would hate for perspiration to cause your make-up to run and perhaps damage her skin should it fall on her."

I resisted a snicker as Kankuro looked like he might murder Kin on the spot. "I see," he said through gritted teeth. "Well then, if you don't mind, Miss Grace, I'll start the tour."

Kin and I walked side by side as Kankuro led the way, speaking about how the village was first built, who had built it, and why they chose this location.

I, of course, was unable to follow any of it. Not only because it was more boring than Fumio's history lessons, but also because Kin kept mouthing along, making horrendously funny faces. Kankuro must have been aware because every so often he would look over his shoulder and glare at Kin, who would all of a sudden turn meek and bat her eyelashes at him.

After half an hour we finally reached our destination, and by far the most interesting thing I've seen or done in the village to date. It was a bazaar.

There was every noise imaginable, with colors flashing everywhere. People were selling all sorts of imaginable things, and some things, I'm sure, they were not supposed to be selling. Here Kin and Kankuro stayed close to me on either side, because the street was jam packed and it would not be hard to get separated. I was thankful that I came in casual dress. They may recognize Kankuro but many of these people would not recognize me.

Chewing on a soft roll with meat inside, I wondered aimlessly from stall to stall, looking at everything I could.

I would often visit stores and shops in the Leaf Village, but they did not have anything like this. They sold _everything_ here. I am pretty sure I could buy a liver fresh cut from a person if I wanted to. I stopped at a stall that was selling beaded necklaces, where there was one that had caught my eye. The wood was intricately carved, and each bead was different. As I gazed at it I fought the urge to feel Neji's necklace that still hung around my neck, wondering if I should get a new one to replace it when it was returned.

"Is there something you fancy, miss?"

I looked up to see a man standing behind the table, looking at me eagerly. I looked down to see that although my clothes were not as posh as the ones I was forced to wear during meetings, they were still good enough that I could buy most of the necklaces at this stall with ease. I gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't bring any money with me," I said. Not that it would have mattered. I couldn't read the price tag which would have meant that this man could, and probably would, rip me off.

"A pity," the man said, his eyes sparkling at me as he gave me a wry smile, "This one would have looked wonderful on you. Do you know what it is?"

I shook my head.

"It is a good luck charm." The man said.

"Ah," I replied, smiling, "Then it is too bad that I cannot buy it. I need more luck in my life."

The man looked at me in surprise. "You are trying to conceive?"

I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Wha…what? Oh, I see, it's a… _what_?" I asked.

"This necklace is a good luck charm for fertility," the man said simply. "It helps ensure that a woman will conceive a child."

I stared at him. "Fertility…?" I asked. "Conceive… oh… _oh!_" I finished, finally realizing what the man was saying. "No, no, _I_ don't need this, I mean, I'm only nineteen, you can't expect me to—I mean _you_ don't expect me to, but I don't think anyone can at this point—I mean I don't even have a _boyfriend_, or… _anyone_ that I could conceive—I mean, you kind of need a guy for this right? I mean, of course you do…" I rambled on, feeling my face heat up with every word. "Not that I wouldn't _mind_, I mean, I've wanted to have a kid since I was fourteen, not that I want to have a kid as a teenager, but I wouldn't _object_, what I mean to say is that…" I stared at the man, who was just looking at me amusedly. "What I mean is that you're a stranger who doesn't really need to hear all this," I said, "Sorry, I should really be going…" I turned around and took a few steps into the street. "Kin," I said, "You can laugh all you want but that wasn't…" I trailed off as I realized that Kin and Kankuro were not anywhere around.

I stood, people jostling by as they milled up and down the street. Where were they? I should have known there was no way I could have gone through half that rant without Kin making _some_ kind of remark.

I looked around wildly but could not see Kin or Kankuro through this crowd. I decided I would make my way to the top of the street and stay there until they found me. It would be the obvious place to look if you ask me.

As I shuffled up the street, making quick apologies to the people I bumped into along the way, I got the strangest feeling I was being watched by someone; that creepy crawly feeling in which you are sure that a spider or bug is inching their way up your back. I quickened my pace, but the feeling just intensified.

Only a block away, and then I would be out of the bazaar. I tried to go faster but there were too many people. I tried to focus on breathing but that became too difficult to pay attention to.

Someone was reaching out to me; I could practically feel their hand closing in on my shoulder… I spun around, my eyes widening.

No one was there.

Breathing hard, I watched the mass of people walk in an unorganized pattern around me. Was it just my imagination? Could it be that I was just overreacting to all the people? That was it. It was all these people. I was just sensing them, after all, everyone is all close together, and it would be _weird_ not to think someone was following me.

I felt a sudden weight on my chest and my heart froze when I felt a soft breath on my neck. I spun back around to see that there was no one standing behind me.

I reached to my chest and gasped. I looked down to see the beaded necklace hanging around my neck. "Wha…"

"You sure know how to get lost in a crowd."

I looked up to see Kin approaching me, holding what looked like packages of _every_ type of food that was being sold in the whole bazaar.

I sighed in relief. _She _must have been the one who bought this and put it around my neck. "I hope you bought this," I said, crossing my arms.

"Of course," She said, "I mean, you think I can just waltz out of here with all this food without paying?"

I ignored her. "And what," I asked, "Did you get it for anyway? I mean, sure it's pretty and all but don't you think it's a little creepy that _you_ bought it of all people?" I turned around and started walking towards Kankuro, who had dislodged himself somehow from the crowd of people.

"I'm… sorry I'm a pig?" Kin called after me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kin was dying of lack of oxygen.

On the ground, clutching her stomach, she laughed so hard until she was only making the motion of laughing, having run out of air. In fact, it seemed like years of not laughing were finally catching up to her. I wished Akai were here to see this.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. We had just arrived back at the suite and she had realized exactly what was hanging around my neck.

She nodded hysterically. "It is…" she gasped. "It's so funny! Why would you buy a fertility necklace! Who's your hot date?" she convulsed into another fit of laughter.

"No one!" I shouted.

She stopped laughing long enough to raise an eyebrow at me. "I'm afraid that's not how it works my dear princess."

"Why is this so funny?" I said as she chuckled at herself. "You're the one who bought it!"

"I didn't."

"What?" I asked; dread creeping back into my spine.

"I didn't buy it," Kin said, sobering as she stood up. "Did you think I did?"

"Well, where else did it come from?"

"Maybe you took it by accident, just like that other necklace, you know, the one you 'accidently' took from the Hyuuga mansion?" she snickered.

My eyes widened. "How… you… that is none of your business!" I said, pointing at her, "For all you know Neji _gave_ this to me."

"Why would he do that?" Kin asked, repressing a grin. "I thought you said that you're nothing more than friends?"

"What's wrong with friends giving each other gifts? Just because he's a guy it has to mean something more?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"So was it a gift?" Kin asked.

"N…no..." I said, "I took it—by accident!" I added as I turned around and stomped into my room, closing the door behind me with a bang. I didn't need her laughing at me right now.

I fingered the necklace. Where had it come from? I certainly didn't take it when I left, I would have remembered… right? And it's not like it was so important that I would do it by accident…

Someone must have put it on me… I remembered feeling a weight on my chest, it must have happened then… and it did seem like someone was breathing on my neck… I rubbed the spot, thinking.

But maybe…

No. It could be anybody. Maybe someone saw that I like it and then bought it for me. Maybe Kankuro did… maybe Kin is just lying and doesn't want to admit that she actually did something thoughtful for once…

Well, I'll put it out of my mind for now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What a fascinating ornament around your neck." Fumio hissed in my ear as we exited the council room.

"Why thank you," I muttered back. "My husband and I think this'll do the trick."

"Do not joke around. It doesn't fit your image." He said a little louder this time since we weren't in ear shot anymore.

"It's pretty," I protested, "Why shouldn't I wear it?"

"I was not talking about the necklace, I meant you joking. But back to the necklace, you should not wear that. It is… too suggestive."

"What, that I have good tastes?" I said dryly.

"No, it implies that you are trying to get pregnant."

"Who says I'm not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He gave me a hard look.

I rolled my arms, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll take it off. I don't see what the big deal is. Why does it have to make me look like I'm trying to have a baby? Why can't I just wear it because it's pretty? Does _that_ ever go through anyone's mind?"

"No." Fumio said. "Besides, it's wood."

I rolled my eyes as I lifted the necklace up and over my head, holding in my hand before slipping it into my pocket.

As we were passing by the Kazekage's office I heard my name called. Stopping, I turned to see Baki approaching me from the doorway. "Lady Grace," he said, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Lord Kazekage wishes to speak with you."

"Ah, of course," Fumio said, stepping towards the door.

"In private," Baki added.

Fumio glanced at me, and then at Baki. "Very well," he said, sending me a warning look. "I will meet you back at our quarters when you are finished, Lady Grace."

I nodded and then walked through the doorway when Baki held the door open, and winced when he shut it behind me. This was the first time I had an audience with Gaara; all alone that is. I wondered what he could want with me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued… **_

**Ugh, the plot is still going too slow… but I did speed it up a little I guess :)**

**Anyway… dun dun who put that necklace on? Ok, that should be a **_**little**_** obvious but I can't say anything!**

**As always, Kin and Grace don't get along… I think Kin is turning into my favorite character… And… there's some interesting things concerning Kin… but you'll have wait to see what they are. I hope you're surprised when the time comes. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKy**


	14. The Sand: Chapter 7

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 7**

**WORD COUNT: 3,134 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: The end of this chapter is where the story gets good… evil laughter**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Although Gaara and I have had to work together quite a bit since my arrival, the shiver that rested low in my spine never lessens whenever I am around him. I do not know if it is my memories, or the way his eyes unblinkingly stares, and not just because he does not have pupils… It is the way they just stare at you, as if they are looking right through you. Or right into you. Perhaps it is just me, but they seem lifeless.

Like he's dead.

Of course, there are many factors that support that theory.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Kazekage?" I asked, looking up. He was standing at his window, looking out at the village. When I spoke, however, he turned toward me, sitting in his chair.

"Please take a seat," He said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

I nodded and slid into one, placing my hands in my lap. I had to hold my hand to keep them from fidgeting. It was a trick that Fumio taught me. Not only did it give the effect that I was a meek young woman, but it kept me from any nervous twitches. Of course, it was almost useless now.

"I want to speak to you about the treaty. As you know, the Embassy will be meeting next week, which will decide the outcome of the new peace treaty. You, Lady Grace, will be the most important person there."

I nodded. None of this was new information. I gazed at him, trying to figure out what he was going to ask of me. I knew that was what this all had to be about. Why else would he request a private audience?

Gaara opened his mouth, but hesitated. "I," he said slowly, "I want to confirm that you will be able to make decisions not based on… certain past events."

I took a deep breath. This was the first time that Gaara had made any inclination that he was involved in those 'past events'. For most of the time that I had been here, his and my… avoidance on this topic made it easier to work together. At least on my part. So he wants to make sure I don't use those events to be biased against him, does he? I felt conflicted. Sure, I shouldn't, and I _know _ I need to be unbiased. This peace treaty does not only benefit the Sand but also the Leaf. A lot is riding on my shoulders. But he can't really be thinking that I'll just forget everything, can he? "Of course, My Lord," I said.

There was a moment of silence, and I was not sure if he would continue speaking or not. I wanted to scream. Scream at him. Scream at him to apologize. I shifted my foot slightly. I wanted him to feel sorry for what he did to me. I wanted him to feel sorry for all that he had done.

"Gaara," I said, feeling bravery bubble up with my anger. "Do you…" I closed my eyes for a moment.

Standing up, I looked down at him. "I will not let any past events or personal inflictions hinder my decision for peace, my Lord." I said, "But do not think that means that I have forgotten or have forgiven them." I set my face. "Because I have not and will not." I turned around and left the office, walking quickly to my apartments.

As I walked through, I ignored Fumio's call and walked into my room, slamming it shut.

I lay down on my bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

I thought that would have felt great—I've wanted to do it for so long. To tell him I would hate him forever—and that I would never trust or forgive him.

But if it's something that I've wanted for so long why do I feel so horrible inside?

I wish I didn't have all this knowledge. It wouldn't be my fault the Hokage died. I wouldn't have been expected to stop Sasuke from leaving. I wouldn't feel guilty for hating Gaara.

That night, I dreamt that Naruto and I were standing over Gaara's grave, and then Sasuke appeared and pushed me over a cliff.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto jumped up, landing next to Kakashi at the top branch of a large tree. "Is that it?" Naruto asked, "The Land of Milk, huh? Not very big, is it?"

"No," Kakashi agreed. "But very wealthy. If it weren't the Fire Lord would never marry off one of his nieces to them."

"Is that what this is all about?" Naruto asked, frowning as he stared at the small city again. "Politics…" he muttered.

"One of the reasons," Kakashi said, shrugging. "Well, we should be going."

"Right," Naruto said. "The sooner we arrive, the sooner this mission will be over. And the sooner we can get back to the village and go with Grace to the Sand."

Kakashi looked at him suddenly. "Right…" he said quietly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, not liking the look Kakashi was giving him..

"Nothing," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Right, let's go." Kakashi disappeared as he dropped below, Naruto following closely.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called, "Get the princess ready, we leave in five minutes."

"I can hear you…" The princess mumbled, crossing her arms. "Why do we always have to make such short stops?"

"Think about it this way," Sakura said, bending over the gather up the packages to put back into her pack. "The sooner we get there the sooner you'll be able to relax somewhere civil again."

The princess glanced up, before looking back at Sakura, "For you, maybe. For me… it's a little different."

Sakura's smile faded. "I forgot you're going there to get married," She said. "Have you ever met him before?"

The princess shook her head. "No. I mean, I have, but I was very young, so I don't remember much."

"How old are you?" Sakura asked, suddenly.

"I'm fourteen." The princess replied.

Sakura whistled, "So young to be getting married."

"I won't be getting married right away," The princess said, "The prince is only seventeen."

"But still," Sakura said, "It must be hard. It's like your childhood is just slipping away."

"I never had one to begin with." The princess said wistfully.

Sakura sighed. "I didn't either," she said. "I began training to be a kunoichi when I was very young. I became a fully fledged ninja when I was younger than you."

The princess opened her mouth, but was cut off by Kakashi's order to move out. Climbing onto Sakukra's back, they set off, mere minutes from arriving at their destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Something stroked my face.

I sat forward, soaked with sweat. It was pitch black…Nighttime.

It was just a dream.

I looked around, squinting while I reached for the lamp. Turning it on, I saw that the room was empty. Breathing heavily, I walked to the door leading to the balcony. Sliding it open, I stepped out into the warm air. There was no motion as far as I could see.

Just my imagination.

I resisted a scream when I felt something touch the back of my neck. "Stop it!" I yelled, turning around and glaring into the dark room.

"Is something wrong, Grace?"

I turned to see Akai sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"Akai, there's something here," I said breathlessly. "It's watching me, something, or _someone—_"

"Easy, easy," Akai said, walking forward and placing the back of her hand on my forehead. "You may just be feverish. It is a warm night, after all. Why don't you go back to bed and see if you can get some sleep."

I nodded, trying to breathe slowly. That must be it. I've been under a lot of stress lately. Walking back into my room, I slid into bed, drawing the covers up close around me. I stared into the darkness above me, the feeling that I was being watched never leaving.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto growled as he tossed an orange from one hand to another. "I swear, if they make me drink another glass of milk, I'll die."

"You don't _have_ to drink it," Sakura said, sending him a glare.

"Still, don't they have _good_ food here?"

"You should be grateful," Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Still," Naruto said, "When _are_ we going to leave this dump?"

They had arrived at the Land of Milk two days ago. Kakashi had been right. The Land of Milk may be a very small nation, but were not lacking in wealth. Or milk for that matter. The castle was extremely elaborate. The princess, though complaining the entire way there, was smitten the moment she saw it.

And the prince…

He made Satoshi almost seem… _bearable… _Naruto rued the day they accepted this mission. "There's no need for us to stay this long."

"Its' ok, Naruto," Kakashi said, turning a page in his book. "We're not due back to the Leaf Village for two weeks. Might as well take relax a little."

Sakura glanced at him. "It_ is_ a little a little suspicious." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Why do we have to be here for _so long_? Won't we be needed back at the village before then?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Tsunade wanted to give us a break."

"From what?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "It's not like we've been doing _anything_ since we reformed as a team."

"Naruto's right. We've been on less than ten missions." Sakura said.

"Well, you can ask her when we get back." Kakashi answered tartly.

There was a knock on the door and a man walked in. Naruto recognized him as one of the Lord of Milk's advisors. He bowed to them before sitting down. "I am here to inquire how your stay has been, and if there is anything I can do to make it better?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I have a few complaints—" Naruto began.

"We're fine, thank you. And thank you for your hospitality," Sakura interrupted, sending Naruto a dark look that silenced him. "I wonder if you have any news of our village."

"Ah," the man said, giving Sakura a wry smile, "I'm afraid that I do not. Not of anything happening in the village itself. However, I do know that one of my lord's advisors left this morning to attend the Embassy of the Sand. Since our land borders with the Sand, it is of our interest to be informed of their regulations and treaties."

Sakura's face pales. "How soon is the Embassy?" she asked breathlessly.

"Very far away, I think," Kakashi interjected quickly.

"In four days." The advisor said, not noticing Kakashi's tone. "One of your own is attending, is she not? The granddaughter of the Third Hokage. I hear she is the most important person there; the one who decides whether or not to sign the treaty, since the Sand are so desperate to keep it."

Kakashi slowly brought his book to his forehead, smacking it gently.

"Grace." Sakura said with her eyes wide.

"Wait a second," Naruto said, frowning, "That's impossible. You must have the date wrong. Grace hasn't left the Leaf Village."

"Well, unless a lookalike has left, she is in the Sand at this very moment. According to our sources she has been there for about two weeks."

Naruto just stared at him. "That's impossible. We were supposed to escort her there as her body guards."

"Well apparently you were transferred to Princess Mayumi's guards instead." The man chuckled.

Naruto stood up, running to the door, nearly knocking the startled advisor aside.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed shrilly, "Where are you going?"

"To Grace," Naruto growled just before he exited the room.

"Great…" Kakashi muttered, looking up at the ceiling. So much for Tsunade's plan to keep Naruto out of the Sand or her hair for another two weeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I yawned as I walked out of my room.

"Tired, are you?" Kin asked.

"I haven't slept much lately," I said, sitting down next to her.

"You haven't been sleeping much as of late," Fumio said curtly. "I can see it under your eyes and your inability to stay awake during meetings."

I shrugged, not bothering to point out that my 'inability to stay awake during meetings' had _nothing_ to do with my lack of sleep.

"You don't have to be paranoid," Akai said. "We're watching over you twenty-four seven, you have nothing to fear."

"I know." I said. In reality, the past few days have done nothing to increase my trust in my four guards. Not that I don't want to trust them, but somehow I can't ever let go of the feeling that someone or something is tracking me, watching my every move. Everywhere I go I can feel their eyes on me. I can't sleep, and I'm even losing my appetite.

Mi thinks that I'm just nervous about the Embassy in two days. Perhaps she is right. Besides, it should be no surprise that some people may want to observe me. I am the deciding factor if the Leaf continues being the Sand's ally, and it is no secret that many of the council members disapprove of me.

Standing up, I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Fumio snapped.

"For a walk," I answered.

"Not alone, you're not." He said. "Akai, have someone go with her."

"Of course," the strawberry blonde said, motioning for Kin to follow me. Personally I was relieved. I didn't have the energy to deal with Mi and Chiaki was… well, I knew for certain by now that she hated me. Why, I still could not figure. Somehow I had rubbed her the wrong way. I'm not sure how, since she seemed to hate me since before we met.

Kin and I walked out the room.

We walked in silence for a moment, before I ventured a question. "Kin? Why are you so perverted?"

"I'm not a pervert." Kin replied smoothly.

"Please, that's what all perverts say." I said snidely. "Really, why do you always have to tease me and read those books and make those awful insinuations?"

Kin shrugged. "Maybe I like you?"

"Don't joke around." I laughed. I stopped, "You_ are_ joking, right?"

"Of course," Kin said, but she wasn't laughing.

She _was_ joking, right?

"Truthfully," Kin continued, "You're someone who is very easy to read—you know, it's very easy to get a certain reaction out of you. Long story short, you'd be a horrible poker player."

"That's not what I'm talking about." I said, frowning.

Kin shrugged then. "I enjoy it," she said. "It is fun getting you all riled up."

I sighed. I suppose I'll have to take that then. "Kin?" I asked. "Do you even feel like someone is watching you?"

Kin shrugged again. "I suppose so, when someone actually is watching me."

"It's not always just in your head?"

"Maybe, if you're off your rocker."

"You think I'm off my rocker?"

"That or someone really is following you. Look Grace, it's one or the other. Either this mission has finally messed with your head or someone really is trailing you."

"But who?" I asked.

Kin shook her head, "Don't know. Who do you know who might do that?"

_A lot of people_, I thought sickeningly.

That day, I realized that Kin's words were true, and for the first time in my life, I hoped I was just going mad and imagining it all up.

That night, I lay in my bed, trying to convince myself that I could fall asleep, when I heard a strange sound coming from my balcony.

Footsteps.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. _It's just Akai or the others, walking on the balcony. Pacing perhaps_. They're switching watches.

There was the noise of the handle turning. I could hear the metal lightly grinding, and the hinges on the door squeak slightly as the door drew open.

My heart began to skip beats.

Whoever the person was, they were coming inside. "Who's there?" I called quietly, hoping with every fiber of my body it was one of Akai's team.

"Me."

My heart seemed to stop in surprise.

That voice…

It couldn't be…

"Naruto?" I exclaimed, sitting up and staring in the direction of the door.

Sure enough, there was Naruto, standing in the open door to the balcony, illuminated by the moon.

I slid out of bed, my feet stinging slightly on the cold sand floor. "Naruto!" I said, a little louder this time. "What are you doing here!" I ran forward and threw my arms around him. He closed his around mine, a little hesitantly. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I finished early." He said.

I smiled, "What a surprise! How did you know this was my room?" I asked, frowning.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said, grinning at him. "I'm just so happy to see you! I can't tell you how disappointed I was when I found out you were not coming with me on this mission. I feel so lonely when you're not around…" I trailed off, looking at his chest intently. Placing my hand on it, I felt his collar bone. "Naruto," I said, "Where the necklace I won from Tsunade? I thought you wore it all the time."

I looked up at him, opening my mouth to ask him why he wasn't wearing it, when the most unimaginable thing happened.

Naruto kissed me.

Naruto… _kissed_ me.

I didn't move. In complete shock, I didn't even know what to do. All I could think of was the fact that Naruto's mouth was on mine, and his hands were now moving to my back.

Struggling away from him, I gasped when he finally let go. Turning away from him, my eyes widened. "What… what the hell was that?" I said quietly, not sure if to believe it actually happened. Why would Naruto kiss me? What would posses him to do that? "Why on Earth did you kiss me?"

I turned around and froze with fear.

The person standing before me now was no longer Naruto.

It was Sasuke.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**To be continued…**_

**Ah… finally a good cliffie. **

**So, Sasuke and Grace FINALLY reunite! (about time) What will happen? You'll just have to wait and see… heh**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always welcome, not only to help me become a better writer but also as encouragement to writer faster :)**

**fUnKyToEs**


	15. The Sand: Chapter 8

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 8**

**WORD COUNT: 3, 243 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Ah… this chapter was painful to write. Mainly because it's the moment I've been dreading since halfway through Truthspeaker (for those who didn't know, I had planned the end of it by the Chuunin Exams, i.e. I knew Grace was going to 'die' and be 'brought back' by Naruto). HOWEVER, I had no idea (and still don't LOL) how Sasuke and Grace would react to seeing each other after such a long time, especially since Sasuke changed so much in Shippuden that he no longer felt like a character I could write 'in character' with… especially since Sasuke doesn't fit into the romance filter very well ._. AND I am horrible at romantic mushy stuff. So if he seems a little out of character… don't shoot me. **

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was as if my lungs had been purged of air. "Sa…Sasuke…" I began hoarsely. I took a step back, the back of my legs hitting the bed. "What… are you doing here?" I began, just staring at him.

I didn't know what to do. Millions of thoughts and emotions were surging through me, fighting to get out.

He took a step forward and my eyes automatically flickered to the door. He must have noticed because he stopped. "Grace…" he murmured.

That got my breath back. It sounded so… different. It was Sasuke certainly, but… so much older and deeper. "Sasuke…" I said again. I frowned, "Are we just going to say names all—?"

I was cut off when Sasuke approached suddenly and kissed me again. Rigid, I stood there, again not knowing what to do. When he finally moved away, I just stared at him as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close to him. I felt him press his face into my neck and I shivered.

We stood there for what felt like minutes. Slowly, I brought my arms up, placing them hesitantly on his back. It felt so strange, to have Sasuke so much taller than me. His back was so much broader now, and I could feel the muscles through his shirt. His grip tightened.

"Wait!" I exclaimed in a hushed whisper a moment later when my mind cleared. I tried, and failed, to push him away, "That's not fair! You can't just ki—kiss me and hug me and think—"

He moved closer again, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Don't talk." He said in a husky voice.

My eyes flicked to the door again.

"It's no use." He said. "_They_ won't be waking up anytime soon."

My eyes widened. "What did you do to them?" I asked, horrified at what the answer may be. Sasuke wouldn't… _kill_ them would he? But then again, this isn't the same Sasuke I remember.

"Nothing too serious…" he said, "I just needed to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted."

"Interrupted from what, exactly?" I asked, my face heating up when my mind roamed to obscure possibilities.

"This," He kissed me again, but at least this time I was prepared for it.

After a few moments I broke the kiss off, reaching behind me to grab at his hands and pull them away from my back, holding them in front of me. "Sasuke," I began, warily. "I wanted to… I've always…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what it was I wanted to say. "When did you—did you really… I," I exhaled deeply, feeling annoyed by the jumble of thoughts and question that swarmed my head. If only he would stop kissing me every time I tried to say something… "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize you… liked me." I said finally.

"I love you," he corrected.

"Right, 'love', you love me," I agreed, turning pink. Suddenly I felt embarrassed holding his hands, as if I was violating some rule by doing so. Dropping them, I stared at my own for a moment. "I've always wanted to ask… If I… If I had noticed… earlier," I said, "That is, if I hadn't been such a… ignorant idiot, would you have still left?"

I stared into his dark eyes, almost afraid to know the answer. I've always thought it was my own naiveté that caused Sasuke to leave, but I was always afraid I was wrong. Although I always felt guilt thinking I had a part to play, I always wanted to think he would have stayed if I had realized it sooner. Because then, at least, there was a chance he could return for me.

"The village no longer had anything of value to offer." He said, finally, his face and voice emotionless.

"It had me," I whispered.

He leaned closer, so our faces were nearly touching. "I will always have you, Grace."

I shivered. It may be because I was sent into a coma just hours after realizing Sasuke was in love with me, and that I loved him, but it was almost unnerving to hear Sasuke say these things.

"Grace," He whispered into my neck, "You have to come with me."

"Hmm?" I asked. It was too difficult to form thoughts with him breathing into my neck like that. "Come with you?"

"Yes," he said, wrapping his arms around me again. I didn't bother to stop him this time. "Come with me, back to the Sound—"

"Back?" I asked, my voice echoing the horror that I felt in my gut when he uttered that word, "To that place? Why would I go back there? Don't you know what… _that monster_ did to me?"

"I didn't even know you were alive…" he murmured.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Didn't even know… but how could you not? I mean—"

"No one will hurt you this time," he continued, turning to face me again, "I will protect you. As long as you are with me you'll be safe from all harm…"

"Keep me safe?" I exclaimed, as if a spell was broken. I stared at him, "That is what you tried to _do_, Sasuke, and what happened? I _died_—_nearly_ died_,_" I corrected. "I spent three years of my life as a test subject for that _creature _that you sacrificed everything for! And now, just because you thought I was dead all this time you think I'll just go with you? You think I'll believe that you can keep me safe?" I was breathing hard from the effort of standing firm before him. Staring down at me, this Sasuke was positively the most intimidating person I had ever encountered. "It's too late," I said quietly.

"That's not true." He said, his voice deadly quiet.

I looked away from him. "It is," I said. "If you never left…" I looked up at him again, "But you did. You had your choice and you made it. And you… chose power."

"I chose what was best for you." He said, taking a step closer to me. "I chose power to _protect_ you."

I swallowed; the fear I felt before starting to come back now that the anger was ebbing away. I wanted to point out that he didn't do a very good job at that, but I was afraid of what that would make him do.

"But it was _him_," he said, spitting the word, "Everything would have been fine—you would have been safe—_we_ would have been together if he never existed."

"Who, Naruto?" I exclaimed, raising a dubious eyebrow. "Why would you come here as Naruto if you didn't like Naruto—"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't say that name," he growled. "He is the reason we aren't together."

"He is not—" I gasped as Sasuke's grip on my shoulder tightened painfully.

Sasuke let go of my shoulders suddenly, as if they burned him. Rubbing my left shoulder, I looked at him sympathetically. He looked so… desperate and helpless.

I looked at the necklace on my bedside table. He must have been the presence that I had felt following me the past few days, probably to see if I was really me. And I see now that it must have been him that gave me that necklace.

I didn't… I didn't _really _want to close him off. How could I? To me, it was just yesterday that I was telling him I loved him. I didn't have the three years in-between. And… he had been mourning my death all those years. Why shouldn't he be desperate when he found out I was still alive?

"Sasuke…" I said softly. Hesitantly, I reached out and touched his face.

This was the real Sasuke. The tangible one, not the one in my mind hung on to.

"I… I want to be with you," I said. "I really, _really_ do. I," I shrugged helplessly. "I still love you. But…" I glanced at the necklace again. "I don't think… we _can_ be together. Our paths are just too different now. I don't want the same things you want." I took a breath, "But I can think of a way we can be together—I mean, not as things are now, but if we go _back_ to the way things were—before you left. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I'm sure that the village will forgive you eventually if you—"

"I won't." he said.

My eyebrows hunched together. "You still need revenge? Sasuke, it won't bring you happiness, _or_ relief. Trust me!"

"And what would you know of it?" he asked coldly. "You didn't have everything ripped away from you." He reached out and grasped my face, "I have a chance at taking something back…" he gazed into my eyes for a moment, "And I'm not going to let that chance go."

My body jolted as I was swung into the air, the city of Suna blurred into my vision as the cold air washed over me. I grasped his shirt tightly. After a moment I realized that the screeching noises in my ears were my own screams.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Let me down!"

Sasuke ignored me. I felt myself lift into the air slightly as he adjusted his arms. I felt the heart stopping pull of gravity for a moment until I fell back into his arms. He was carrying me more comfortably now, but I could not erase the fear that was bubbling inside of me.

We were racing across the rooftops, heading towards the edge of the village.

What about the embassy tomorrow? What about all the people that were depending on me? What about Naruto?

Leave all that and go to a dark place? Images of when Naruto first woke me up and rescued me from that horrible place began to flash through my mind, and I felt the sensation of being strangled. Sasuke couldn't bring me there.

There was a sudden jolt when something hit us. Sasuke stopped hard, landing on a roof and turning around. One of his arms dropped away from under me and my legs fell down, landing on the ground. His other arm was still holding tight to my middle. My eyes widened when I saw that what had hit us.

_Sand_.

I looked up to see Gaara standing on a hand of sand, about fifty yards off. He must have heard me scream. Thank God he doesn't sleep. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That's right… Sasuke doesn't like Gaara much, does he?

All of a sudden I heard a strange noise. It was as if countless birds were chirping in my ears. Petrified, I turned towards the noise and bright light to see Sasuke drawing his sword, and dancing along the sword's surface was… Lightning.

Flashes of when I was thrown off the cliff came streaming back; the confusion, the fear, the pain. I felt myself writhed in Sasuke's grip, tears streaming down my face as I did everything possible to get away from him.

I needed to get away from the lighting.

There was a sharp noise as sand hit the lightning, sending shards of glass in every direction. Everything seemed to dim. All I could hear and feel was my heartbeat as it threatened to rip out of my chest.

I heard someone shouting my name, and then, when something hard slammed into me, my senses came roaring back.

Everything was dark.

I pushed against the darkness and felt a wall… of sand? The sand seemed to surround me, as if I was were in a small cocoon. I let out a shriek when I realized that this wasn't just sand—it was _Gaara's_ sand. He must have entrapped me in here.

To keep Sasuke from taking me away.

I banged on the wall. "Let me out!" I yelled.

What if Gaara kills Sasuke?

What if Sasuke leaves and never comes back? What if he thinks I didn't want to go because I didn't love him? What if… what if he decides not to love _me_ anymore?

Feeling panicky and claustrophobic, I sat there in the darkness, twitching as I fought panic. I needed to get out of here. It was closing in on me. I was going to die if I stay in here.

I'm going to run out of air. I must, I can't see any air hole.

What if I'm already dead?

Suddenly there was a light. Blinded at first, I blinked away the spots as the sand around me dissolved.

"Grace!"

I was brought up into a tight hug. "Akai…" I said, shocked. "What are you…"

"I was so worried." She said. "That boy must have put a genjutsu on us. I was able to break free but not before he had already taken you."

She let go and turned to face Gaara, who I just realized was standing a few feet away. "It's a good thing that Lord Kazekage was in his office or the Uchiha may have been successful."

"I… where is he?" I said, suddenly. "Where is Sasuke?"

Akai looked confused. "He's gone, left. Once Gaara caught you in that sand ball the boy had to leave—there were too many ninja here."

With a start, I looked around to see that she was right. At least two dozen ninja were standing around. I stepped a little closer to Akai, embarrassed that all these soldiers were seeing me in my pajamas.

Akai leaned in whispered, too low for the others to hear, "He wasn't hurt, but he was smart enough to know that he couldn't defeat a kage and a few dozen of his best men."

I nodded; feeling reassured that Sasuke was not injured.

"You sure are lucky the Kazekage stopped him when he did." A burly ninja said, flashing a smile at me.

I smiled weakly back at him.

Another ninja that I quickly recognized as Kankuro began to say something, but Gaara dismissed his men before he was able to finish. Disgruntled, Kankuro left with the other men.

Soon, it was just the three of us standing on the roof of some unknown person's house. Akai gave me a nudge and I realized that she was prompting me to thank Gaara.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it.

Thank him?

I knew I needed to. I wanted to, too. But… I was torn. Only part of me had wanted to be rescued. Another part wished that Sasuke had been successful. The only problem was I didn't know which part to follow. But at least, for now, it is a good thing that I didn't leave. There is too much at stake here, without me being kidnapped by some missing Nin, and besides, if Sasuke _had_ been successful, I doubt that would make the Leaf Village forgive him faster.

"Thank you, for rescuing me," I said, quickly, not looking him in the eye.

Gaara nodded, his face just as emotionless as it always was, "I am just glad that you are safe. Miss Kudamono?" he said, turning to Akai, "Please escort Miss Grace to her living quarters. And double the security for the next few days."

He walked away and jumped down. I was too exhausted to even bother looking to see if he crashed to the ground. Although, I have to admit that the only two ninja I've known to actually do that are Naruto and Konohamaru, so it's often a lost cause.

"Let's get back." Akai said, turning around and crouching. Wearily, I climbed onto her back and she carefully jumped from building to building until we reached my balcony.

"Grace!" Mi called, jumping up and down. "Are you ok?"

"Akai-sensei didn't let us come," Kin said, looking miffed.

I slid off of Akai's back and looked at them. They looked so worried about me. Even Kin. Especially Kin. She had, for the first time that I've known her, an actually troubled face. "Well, I'm fine." I said, shrugging.

"We need to up security," Akai said, looking at her students sternly, "To make sure something like this never happens again. I think someone should sleep in Grace's room to make sure—"

"Oh oh, I want—"

"I'll do it," Kin said, interrupted Mi.

Akai gave Kin a sharp look. The two looked at each other as if having a mental dialogue, and then she finally nodded. "Alright then," She said. "I'll inform Chiaki about all this. Get some rest, Grace," she said, patting me on the shoulder. As she and Mi left the balcony, I stood there awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do.

So much had just happened that I felt like I had just woken up from a dream, out of breath and dazed. In fact, my first inclination would be to assume it _was_ a dream, save for the fact that the conversation with Akai and her students confirmed its reality.

"Well, I suppose we should just go to bed." Kin said, turning around and walking through the doors to my bedroom. "Don't want you too exhausted for tomorrow."

"Right," I said following her. "I'll need my rest for the Embassy—hey! Don't get in my bed!"

_**To be continued…**_

**I was nice this time and didn't end it in a cliff hanger :)**

**So yeah… Grace apparently has a new found phobia of lightning. This is due to being hit by the Chidori (which is what sent her off the cliff at the end of Truthspeaker, i.e., killing her). **

**I hate writing fight scenes… so sorry it wasn't all dramatic. Although Grace was plenty annoyingly dramatic with all her "oh noes a hot sexy psychopath loves me, what do I doooo?"… GET THE HELL AWAY, Grace, GET THE **_**HELL**_** AWAY. And get therapy. **

**Also, I feel I must apologize to anyone who thought that Grace would leave with Sasuke. I'm not saying it is impossible in the long run, but for now, it is somewhat out of the question. Especially since Grace hasn't really had time to process how she really feels about him. But don't fret, because the time will come when I come true to my words when I put this story under the 'romance' category ;) I'm just a realist and can't imagine anything happening just yet. It's too abrupt. **

**Again, so sorry this chapter is late… **

**I promise to attempt to promise to make the next chapter on time… **

**fUnKy**


	16. The Sand: Chapter 9

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 9**

**WORD COUNT: 3, 764 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This and the next chapter are kind of boring… more like 'in-between' chapters, so they're not very interesting…**

**Enjoy!**

I had the most bizarre dream. I dreamt that Sasuke had come to my bedroom, kissed me, and then attempted to kidnap me.

Opening on eye, I realized that was no dream.

"Get out of my bed." I growled, giving Kin a good shove.

The girl moaned in her sleep and turned to face me, her eyes still closed. This close, I could see that she really was a pretty girl, prettier than me certainly. She had that delicate kind of beauty, like Hinata or Neji. But… she was annoying to say the least, even when she was asleep.

"I _said_," I said, louder, "Get out of my bed!"

"I heard you the first time," Kin muttered.

"Then why are you still _in_ my bed?" I asked, attempting to cross my arms under the covers, but failing miserably as my arms tangled in the sheets. It didn't help that I was cold since Kin monopolized the blankets.

"Because it's so much more comfortable than on the ground…" Kin murmured, "And besides, I assumed if you slept with Naruto all the time this would be ok."

I felt my face heat up, "How do you know about that!" I exclaimed.

Kin motioned with her thumb towards the bedside table, where Jiraiya's book lay.

"That pervert…" I muttered. He is going to have something coming to him, I swear. I wonder if I let it slip to Tsunade if she will kill him for me… that way I won't have to take the blame. "Well, it wasn't like that—we didn't do anything _perverted_, it's just that I sometimes used him as a… pillow, and not the perverted kind of pillow!" I added.

"Yeah, well, it is in my mind." Kin said.

"You…" I rolled my eyes, turning onto my back again.

"What's the big deal anyway? We're both girls…" Kin said, "Unless, of course, you swing that—"

"I do _not_," I said, "It's just… it just feels weird with you? Ok? It's because you're always so perverted and muttering strange things when you're asleep."

"Yeah, like what?"

I felt my face heat up a little. "Let's just say I don't have to read Jiraiya's book anymore."

Kin let out a chuckle before sitting up, stretching.

"You know, you have a rather flat chest," I noted, sitting up as well.

"Not like you," Kin said. "You have a rather nice ra—"

"If you're implying that you felt me up last night I'm going to get a restraining order." I threatened.

"Then I won't say a word." Kin winked at me.

I glowered at her. She was such a confusing person. "What is your deal?" I asked, sliding out from under the covers and stepping onto the floor. "I can never tell if you like me or are just plain perverted."

Kin laughed at this and turned, "Aren't you going to get dressed? Your big meeting is in a few hours, isn't it?"

"Are you going to leave?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, I'd rather stay." Kin said, "And having the doubled security is the perfect excuse to do so."

"What is your problem?" I asked, shaking my head. "Well, actually, the person that seems to have a problem with me is Chiaki, what is her deal?" I asked as I turned around and pulled my shirt over my head. I walked over to my dresser and riffled through it. What to wear? I didn't want to wear a kimono. Those things… are a disaster just waiting to happen. Besides, I want people to know that I'm a modern diplomat, and therefore more open to new ideas. Dressing like an old bat won't give off that impression, I think.

"Chiaki, huh? Well, she just has a problem with people who get everything handed to her." Kin answered.

"And she thinks I'm one of those people?" I exclaimed, turning around and placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, aren't you?" Kin asked, raising her eyebrows.

I frowned but I didn't have anything to say to that. "Well, do you know how I can get her to like me?" I asked. "I just… I think it would be good for the team if we all got along."

"Well, for starters you can walk up to her topless like that," Kin pointed at me, "I'm sure that's enough to get _anyone_ to like you."

I glared at her and turned around; continuing to look through the clothes until I picked out a dress. "Still, I feel sort of bad. I mean, I don't _remember_ doing anything to annoy her—well, besides, you know, what you said," I said as I began to slip the dress on.

"What is with your obsession to please everyone?" Kin asked, "Who cares if she hates you."

"She _hates_ me?" I asked, my eyes widening, the dress slipping through my fingers. "She _hates_ me? Why? Why would she—I mean, not that she can't but still… hate is such a strong… what did I do? What can I do?"

Kin had a strange expression on her face and I looked down to see what she had been looking at. "Alright, enough eye candy for you," I growled, walking up to her and pushing her towards the door. "Tonight I'm going to request Mi to stay in here."

"You really don't want that, the girl is so hyper she actually is incapable of sitting still, and she sleep walks half the night and has restless leg disorder," Kin said as she reluctantly let herself be directed.

"Yeah, well, too bad for me," I muttered. Kin's back was surprisingly hard. But I suppose that's ninja for you. I pulled the door open and shoved her though.

Akai and Fumio, who were discussing something in the common area, turned to stare at us. "Akai, please keep this pervert from sleeping in my bed, or watching me while I'm dressing." I called over to the tall woman.

"Yeah, I think everyone is doing that right now," Kin muttered to me.

I looked down, shrieked and slammed the door shut. I leaned against it, my eyes squeezed shut. Of _course_ I would have to go and embarrass myself in front of Fumio and Akai. I bet Kin is laughing her ass off right now. I walked over to the dresser and finished putting on the dress. Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized I had to something with my hair. Last night really messed it up and I had been too tired to deal with it before falling asleep.

Last night… memories came back in disorganized sequences as I sat down on the bed. Kin had left her book on the nightstand, and as I picked it up and rifled through it, I could not help but smile as it recounted my life prior to my abduction. Regardless of its fabrications and pointless exaggerations, I suppose this book isn't all bad. It proves there was a point when everything was not so messed up.

I sighed. Should I have left with Sasuke? Not that I had much of a choice, not with Gaara and Akai here, but still, I felt two parts of me tugging.

But still, I know for a fact that won't be the last time I see Sasuke.

The only problem is, that thought brought on both hope and fear.

A few minutes later Akai walked in and she helped me with my hair, chatting about something I did not have the heart to listen to.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wait up!"

Sakura managed to kick off from a branch hard enough to catch up to Naruto. It hadn't been easy. The boy had left in such a rush that Sakura and the others had barely time to process it before they had rushed after him. Sakura had left first, of course.

Naruto either didn't hear her or was too focused on going as fast as humanly possible.

"Naruto!" Sakura called from his side.

That got his attention. He turned toward her. Smiling, he said, "Glad you caught up, at this rate we should be reaching the Sand Village in a few hours."

"That's what I need to tell you, Naruto, you're going in the wrong direction!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto came to a sudden stop, causing Sakura to skid painfully on a tree branch.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're going in the wrong direction," Sakura said.

"But the man said—"

Sakura shook her head, "That was as the crow flies, not the most convenient way to travel on foot." She looked behind her and sighed. Kakashi and Sai would take some time to catch up, since they had stayed long enough to inform the officials of the Land of Milk of their departure. "We need to wait until Kakashi and Sai—"

"No!" Naruto interrupted, "We need to get there as fast as possible! What if Grace is in danger, or worse, what if…" he trailed off. He couldn't think of anything worse than that. All he knew was that he needed to be there, and that was where he should have been all this time.

Sakura sighed. She knew how Naruto felt. A part of her felt betrayed by Tsunade, when she realized that the mission to the Land of Milk had merely been a diversion to keep their team from following Grace to the Sand. Knowing that, Sakura knew that meant that they should stay as far away from the Sand as possible. Tsunade would blow a top if she knew they were heading there right now.

But… she _missed_ Grace. And Naruto was right, what if Grace was in danger? She needed to know that whoever was in charge of Grace's security were good enough. What would a few days visit do any harm? They were off duty now, anyway.

She looked back suddenly, and saw that the noise she heard came from her fast approaching teammates. Kakashi landed next to her, and it was evident he was glowering at Naruto from under his mask. "Next time give a little warning when you up and leave." He said.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" Naruto growled, crossing his arms. "Grace is there and all alone—"

"She isn't alone," Kakashi said, "She is protection by the Sand Village and—"

"But who will guard her—"

"One of the best ninja squads is in charge of her personal safety, and I can attest the leader's adequacy. She's an old friend of mine."

"Perfect!" Naruto said, "You guys can have a bit of reunion while we're there—"

"Yeah, no can do," Kakashi said, putting his hands up. "I'm afraid I was given direct orders not to enter the Sand Village."

"But why?" Sakura asked. "We're on vacation now, it's not like we're going there on orders. Technically, doesn't that make this our own time to do what we want with it?"

"I agree."

The three heads turned in surprise towards Sai, who had been standing quietly behind Kakashi.

"I believe there would be nothing wrong to make a detour on our way back to the Leaf Village. Besides, Naruto has never been there, and it would be, no doubt, nice for him to see not only Grace, but the new Kazekage."

"That's right!" Naruto said, "I haven't seen Gaara yet!"

Kakashi sighed in defeat, "Fine. But we can only stay in the village for twenty-four hours. Now, we should get moving if we want to get there before nightfall."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I glared into my breakfast as Fumio paced in front of me, endlessly muttering things I would have to remember or say when the Embassy started.

It was still three hours away and yet I was already exhausted.

"I still wish you would wear that kimono I picked out for you," he said, sending me a disdainful look.

"I still wish you would get over that," I responded tartly. It was the sixth time he had said that in the last hour. He, apparently, thinks that wearing the kimono will make people take me more seriously. While I can admit he may have a point, I'd wear a _kitchen rag_ before I put on one of those death traps.

"Relax," Akai said. She was sitting down on the couch, looking quite splendid in a nearly sheer dress, and I must admit I envy her full figure. She could give Tsunade a run for her money. "There's to worry about. And don't forget, _I'll_ be there."

"That's what I'm…" Fumio muttered, but what he said afterwards I couldn't make out. I could guess it had something to do with how the woman was dressed, because he kept glancing at her and then rolling his eyes ever so slightly. A faint pinkness around his cheeks did not go unnoticed, however, and I promised myself to tease him about it in the near future.

Mi came bounding in, looking more gleeful than ever. "There are so many people here," she said, "It's so exciting."

"Great, now I'm even more nervous," I muttered. "Someone make sure I don't faint before I get there?"

"You don't faint," Fumio snapped, looking even more uptight than usual, "You trip and knock yourself out."

I rolled my eyes. It's sad… but true.

"You don't have to be so _worried_," Akai said, still lounging on the couch. "I'll be there and I will make sure you do not trip. Or at least, I will catch you if you do."

"As will I!" Mi quipped.

"You will not," Fumio snapped, "You will remain here, out of sight and earshot."

"As Chiaki and I will," Kin amended from her seat next to mine.

"Right," I said.

Just Fumio, Akai and I were invited to the death game.

Let's just hope there aren't any assassins at this meeting… or worse, any old friends stopping by. I sighed again, something I've found myself doing all morning whenever I think of last night's events.

After _endless_ speeches and threats by Fumio, the time to leave for the Embassy finally arrived. Thankfully, it was in the same building that I was living in, which meant that it was just a short walk away.

"Remember, don't talk to anyone directly, and for heaven's sake _please_ act like a lady," Fumio hissed as we passed by a group of people.

"When do I act anything but?" I muttered out of the corner of my mouth.

It was common knowledge that I was just for 'show', so I doubt that anyone will openly give me reason to interject. Unless, of course, that person is against this alliance, in that case I would be the first area of assault.

We reached to the room and two guards bowed, opening the door.

We entered and all heads turned towards us. Keeping my head down so I wouldn't focus on them, we strode over to two empty seats. After sitting, I glanced up to see a few of the men gazing over my shoulder with a somewhat transfixed look. I realized Akai must be standing directly behind me and grumbled inwardly how unfair it was to have such an attractive guard.

A man stood, and I realized with a sinking feeling that it was the councilor that always gave me trouble. "I am glad that you were able to come, Lady Grace," he said with a curt nod in my direction. Bastard, he knew as well as I did that I _had_ to come. "Especially with the trouble you brewed up last night."

I felt Akai bristle behind me and Kankuro, who was standing behind Gaara, looked like he had a few words to say to that. I breathed deeply, trying to remember Fumio's instructions on keeping my tongue. By this particular councilor had realized that I am easy to bait, and on more than one account I had lost my temper with him. But why is he risking it now? Surely he knows pissing me off is a 'great' way to get me to want to sign their treaty.

As he droned on and on, and then other diplomats stood and spoke their bit, my mind began to wander. Sure, I _wanted_ to pay attention, but everything that was being said had already been repeated over and over again in all the meetings thus far.

"And what does the Lady Ambassador think of this?" a dark skinned man who's head protector indicated he was from the Cloud Village asked, turning towards me.

I startled, glancing at Fumio before opening my mouth, but before I could utter a word, my companion spoke quickly, "Lady Grace wishes for nothing more than peace between the Sand Village and the Leaf Village. She wishes for nothing more than the same between the Leaf and _every_ village."

"'Nothing _more'_, is that so?" the man asked, turning to me again, "But I would like to hear it from the Ambassador herself."

I gulped. This is what I get for going and forgetting to pay attention. "My… My advisor is correct. I wish for nothing more, or less, than peace for all nations." I took a breath, "Provided, of course, that my village is not the only one willing to work on that peace."

There was a ripple around the room. Obviously they had not expected me to speak, as well as make it known that I was only willing to make peace with those who deserved it. But it is true. The Sand, at least, made an effort to prove that they were willing to work towards the peace. As for this man, I didn't like the look of him. He was too keen on what _I_ wanted to say, and seemed rather intrigued by Fumio's statement that we wanted 'nothing more' than peace.

The man looked me in the eye again, and then nodded. "I see," he said, finally. "And you are sure that the Leaf is willing to uphold their end of the deal?"

I set my jaw. "Absolutely," I said.

"And yet, my sources say that a ninja from your village attacked the Sand Village just last night, am I not correct?"

There was another ripple through the circle, thought this time it was obvious that this was a subject that was not much of a surprise and of great interest.

"It… It is true that a ninja _formally_ of the Leaf Village attacked last night," I said, sending Fumio a worried look. "But I am afraid that ninja cut ties with my village three years ago."

"_You_ were the focus of his attack though, were you not, Lady Grace?" the man continued. "Do you not deny that you were seen with the young man?"

"Lady Grace," Akai interrupted, "Knew the man from when he was a ninja of the Leaf Village. Sasuke Uchiha cut all ties with the Leaf Village," she said, "It is true."

"Then why did he attack the village last night?" the man asked, looking me directly in the eye.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't say anything. How was I supposed to answer that question? What did he, or anybody, expect of me? That Sasuke tried to kidnap me because he is in love with me?

Shockingly, it was Gaara who came to my rescue. Speaking for the first time, he said, "Sasuke Uchiha and Lady Grace had a close relationship when he was still a ninja of the Leaf Village. He attempted to kidnap the Ambassador last night because of this. Thankfully, my men and I were able to stop him. That is all."

He turned to look at the man from the Cloud Village. After a moment, the man looked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that the conversation was over. If it had continued, I am _sure_ the man would have pointed out that I had been at the Sound Village for three years, much like the particularly nasty councilor of Gaara did my first day here.

There was an awkward silence before conversation continued. I barely followed it, for most of it didn't concern me. The peace treaty between the Sand and the Leaf may have been a central point, but it certainly wasn't the only matter of importance. And, thankfully, Fumio was there to take notes, most like to roll up and hit me with later.

After what felt like hours, I heard my name again. Looking up, I saw another man stand up, this time I recognized the emblem of the Wind Lord. I blinked. It was the same emblem I had seen Satoshi, the son of the Wind Lord who had tried to marry me, wear. Was this person related to him? "We approve of the Leaf's proclamation of peace with the Sand," he said, "We shall commence the signing after the closing of the Embassy. We request that all of you remain as witnesses." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "As such, we look forward to the continued peace between the Sand and Leaf, and hope that the ninja of both will be able to—"

There was a loud _crack_ as the door behind me was thrown open. Turning around, I gaped as I saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway, the slumped figures of the guards behind him. The figure glanced around the room in confusion, until his blue eyes found mine.

"There you are Grace!" Naruto yelled happily, bounding over to pull me out of my chair and into a tight hug, ignoring Akai's protest, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

_**To be continued…**_

**Just like Naruto to barge in at the last minute and make a mess of things :)**

**Anyway, so glad this chapter is on time… so proud of myself.**

**What do you think of this development? Not much of one, actually… But still, the end of the Sand Arc is drawing to a close… but it starts to get really… interesting from here on out (with some fluff thrown in for comic relief, let's just say this is not the last time we see the 'emblem' of the Wind Lord ;)**

**Anyway, feel free to leave a comment and tell me your opinion/suggestions/constructive criticism. **

**Have a great weekend,**

**fUnKyToEs**


	17. The Sand: Chapter 10

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 10**

**WORD COUNT: 3, 436 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is kind of boring… but I promise the story starts getting good hereafter (since the plot is catching up to the events in the manga). Remember, Naruto returned a few months prior to the time he returned in the manga. But I promise things won't always turn out the same way, for better or worse. (love that comic ;)**

**Enjoy!**

"Naruto!" I squeaked.

Naruto was here.

He interrupted the Embassy.

Everyone was staring at us.

And the only thing I can think of was when Sasuke kissed me disguised as Naruto and I thought it really was Naruto kissing me.

Great… now that will haunt me every time I'm around the Halloween decked boy.

"Naruto," I whispered urgently, glancing around nervously at the shocked faces staring at us. "I… I think this isn't a really good time to have a reunion…"

There was a bang as the door swung open again, hitting the wall so hard that the hinges loosened. An angry looking girl stood in the doorway, her face red with anger, or perhaps embarrassment, I could never really tell.

"Hey, Sakura, look, I found Grace!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to face her and half dragging me as he did.

I realized before Naruto the danger we were in. Akai must have as well, because in a flash I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and pull me away from Naruto. Good thing too, whether I was in the way or not, Sakura did not miss, or hold back, a punch to Naruto's stomach, causing him to skid painfully onto the large circular table. "What do you think you're _doing_?" She screeched. "I _told_ you not to barge in! And what do you do? YOU BARGE IN!"

Everyone was now staring at the pink-haired girl, some with shock, some horror, and some, like Kankurō and me, with amusement. Not that I'm saying I encourage such behavior, but still, seeing Sakura loose her tempter, in front of all these people…

All these people…

My eyes widened. "Sakura…" I said softly, but there was an edge in my tone, trying to send a mental message over to her.

She apparently didn't hear me.

"And then you just—after all this—and Kakashi _especially _said…" Sakura trailed off, spluttering for words.

"Sakura!" I said, a little louder. All heads, excluding Naruto, who was still writhing on the table with pain, turned towards me. "I… a little _discreetness_ mind be in order?" I suggested quietly.

Sakura's head whipped towards the faces in the room. Soon her face matched her hair, steadily turning darker. Quickly, she grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of the room without a word.

The silence that ensued was most painful, but after a moment, the man who had announced the peace treaty cleared his throat, looking between appalled and a little nervous. "I… I hope you are alright, Lady Grace?" he asked.

Akai let go of me and I stumbled into my seat, a little winded and feeling suddenly exhausted by the ordeal. "Yes…" I said, trying to regain my composure but it was useless at this point; As if any of these men, or women, there were a few, would ever take me seriously now.

"This…" the man from the Cloud Village began, and I realized that he was relishing this moment. "I hope this does not reflect the Leaf Village's hopes for peace?"

"Absolutely _not_," I sniffed, glaring openly at him. "Naruto—and Sakura—may be… overzealous, but they want peace more than anyone. And I assure you, as the Lord Kazekage can most likely attest; they have excellent loyalty towards the Sand."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't say anything. Not that I was expecting him to.

After that, the meeting quickly and awkwardly came to a close. The papers were produced and Fumio muttered in my ear where I had to sign. I was thankful of the hours of practice learning how to write my name. Although, as Fumio often pointed out, it was difficult since 'Grace' was rarely, if not never, used as a _name_.

The signing took _forever._ I swear it was an hour before I could finally leave and try to find Sakura and Naruto. I was still reeling from their wild outburst into the meeting. To be truthful, when I first saw Naruto, the first thing I thought was that it was Sasuke again. I had completely forgotten about ninja's ability to transform into other people. To say that it has shaken my trust ninja is an understatement.

But also…I want to know why they are here. Not that I'm not happy to see them, I am of course psyched, but still, first Sasuke and now Naruto and Sakura? That's a lot to take in twenty-four hours.

I blinked. _That_ must be why they are here. I bet they found out Sasuke had attacked last night. But… that's rather soon, isn't it?

"You're friends caused quite an uproar," Fumio hissed.

"Sure did."

"I hope that will not happen again," he added.

"Oh, I should think so," I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's just give Naruto a personality make-over and take away Sakura's anger issues."

I spotted them a while off, Kakashi was taking to a guard and Sai was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. It occurred to me that Naruto and Sakura's absence might be because of—"Guard!" I called, leaving Fumio to hurry to Kakashi, "Did you—"

"Ah, Grace," Kakashi said, stepping forward before the guard could speak, "I'm afraid they brought Naruto and Sakura into custody, not surprising—"

"You will release them at once," I said, turning to the guard, "They are personal friends of mine and meant no harm." When the man hesitated, I added, "They are also personal friends of the Kazekage. I would hate to involve _him_ in this." I paused for a moment while I though. I should probably speak to Kakashi first, to find out how much Naruto and Sakura, and Sai, know about Sasuke's attack. "But if you give me a moment, I need to talk to Mr. Hatake alone."

Mentioning Gaara seemed to be the ticket, because the guard nodded and walked off.

I turned to face Kakashi. I took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. So I stepped forward and gave him a hug.

That was definitely not what he was expecting because he did not respond at first, until he finally hugged me back. When I stepped back, he gave me an odd look and I shrugged. "I've just wanted to know what it felt like." I said. I looked at the ground before looking back at him. "Kakashi… are you here because…"

"Of Sasuke's assault on the city?" he asked.

I nodded; glad I didn't have to bring it up.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I just found out about it while talking to that guard."

"So Naruto and Sakura don't know?" I asked, surprised. So they just came to visit me? Or was there another purpose? It seemed strange though, that their arrival was so… well timed. Well, actually, well timed would be them arriving last night, which I am forever thankful they didn't.

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God…"

"You don't want them to know?" Kakashi asked. He didn't sound surprised, but certainly not approving.

"I… I don't know." I said. "I mean, Sasuke is such a sensitive subject for them… and I don't want them chasing after him. Also…I don't want them to think less of me."

"Because he tried to kidnap you?" Kakashi asked, raising his one visible eyebrow. In his tone I could tell he was skeptical. "Grace, it's not your fault. In fact, I'm not altogether surprised. He did it once, and I would be surprised if last night was the last."

I stared at him, a shiver going up my spine. "That's… that's not funny," I said finally.

"I wasn't joking." He said smoothly.

"Well, that's part of it," I said, "But mostly…because I didn't go with him. I mean," I continued, "It's not like I … Didn't _want_ to, it's just that," I stopped, trying to find the right words. "Naruto and Sakura still think of Sasuke the way he _was_. They don't know what he's really like."

"And what is that like?" Kakashi asked.

"He's… He's different." I said. "He's so different that he's not even the same person anymore."

Kakashi sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Please," I said, "_Don't_ tell Sakura or Naruto. I don't think that now is the best time for them to go gallivanting off after Sasuke."

"I know," he said dryly, "We've don't more than our share of gallivanting. Besides, we can't go after him without clearance from Head Quarters. Telling them he was here would make that impossible."

I nodded. "Also… If Naruto goes after him, Sasuke _will_ kill him, Kakashi," I said, worried, "I know it. He… thinks its Naruto's fault that I almost died that day. He blames Naruto for us not being together."

Kakashi looked at me coolly. "Well, in a way it is," He said, softly.

"No, it's my fault for letting Sasuke feel that way," I sighed. "Anyway, will you wait on telling Naruto and Sakura? I'd rather tell them myself or just wait until they return to the Leaf before they find out. Hopefully they won't be here long enough to hear rumors."

"Don't worry," he said, "We can't stay that long. We came here uninvited and so we only have a twenty-four hour timeslot, since we are a military force."

"Oh." _That _was disappointing. I had hoped they could be here for a little while. But then again, I suppose this is for the best.

"Grace!" Naruto yelled. I looked over to see him bounding over to me, Sakura walking behind him. "It's so great to hug you without _having my stomach blasted_!" With the last statement he sent a glare in Sakura's direction.

She turned pink again and crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't barged in—"

"Well, you both sort of barged in," I said. When Naruto finally let me go, Sakura gave me a quick hug and then grinned.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Well, considering…" I didn't really feel like talking out here, so I suggested we go get something to eat, which the four of them were more than willing to comply to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have decided to spend the rest of my time in the Sand Village going to every restaurant, seriously. I've only been to two, and that was with my personal guard squad, and also once with Kankurō, when he wanted to show me his favorite restaurant (after an argument over what was better, hamburgers or hotdogs). But before I return to the Leaf Village I need to find out more about the Sand's food.

The only one not present was Sai, who had claimed he wanted to try drawing the outer walls. I didn't really care, anyway.

"So, what's up with you?" Sakura said, "Having fun here? You look good, much more like your normal self. When do you return to the Leaf again?"

"Two weeks," I said. "Although it's all for show, you know, to prove that we're holding up our end of the deal. That way we don't just sign it and then forget about it. If someone like me is still here we _have _to help if the Sand runs into trouble." Like last night.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to order the pork ramen," Naruto said, his face buried in the menu, "But there's also the beef ramen… so many choices…"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously ramen was the only thing Naruto was considering.

After we ordered, and Naruto, Sakura and were chatting about everything that had been going on, and they told me all about the niece of the Fire Lord, and how much she was like me and looked like me (I felt a little annoyed that they likened me to her and called her the most annoying twat in the world in the same sentence) when Sakura suddenly looked up.

"Who's that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

I turned to see two people walking towards us. It was none other than Kin and Chiaki. The latter of which looked thoroughly peeved about being there. I was not surprised; the girl always had that look when she was around me. It was part of the reason that Akai never assigned her to be my personal bodyguard. "Oh," I said, waving my hand in their direction to call them over. "That's just Kin and Chiaki; they're part of my personal guard."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, standing up, "THEY'RE the people who got to come with you?"

"Oh, there you are," Kin said, stopping at our table and flashing me a devilish grin. "Did you forget that we have to go everywhere with you?"

"It did slip my mind, yes—"

"YOU!" Naruto suddenly yelled, pointing at Chiaki with an accusing finger. "I know you!" he paused, trying to think. "That's right! You ran into me during the Chuunin exams!"

We all stared at him, including Chiaki, until realization dawned on her. "You're the boy who ran into me!" she said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait, just wait," I said, putting my hands up. "What's going on here, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah! It was during the Chuunin Exams, and this bi—_ow! _Sakura!"

Sakura gave him a glare. She had evidently kicked him from under the table. Oh the benefits of sitting across from someone. It's so much harder to kick someone at an angle.

"Anyway, this girl just ran into me for no reason, out of the blue!"

"You were in my way!" she said, crossing her arms.

"So you admit you were the one who ran into me?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that you were the one in the wrong. You shouldn't have been standing there."

As the two bickered, Kin looked amusedly between them. "I wish I had popcorn," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Small world," I said, also looking between the two arguing teenager, or should I say, based on their insult, ten year olds. "Wait, I thought you guys were posted up North, what were you guys doing in the village during the Chuunin Exams?"

"We have to return for evaluations, psych testing, training, etc.," Kin said, shrugging, "Normal stuff. We can't just stay up there all the time."

"Huh," I said, "Strange that I didn't run into you then…"

Kin shrugged again. She turned to Kakashi and Sakura, offering her hand, "Kin Moriana, nice to meet you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten swore softly to herself as she stepped through the opening. It was as if a massacre had occurred here. In fact, she was nearly sure that a massacre _did _occur here. Blood stained the walls and there were bodies strewn everywhere.

But what really got her was the _smell_.

"Whoa…" Lee said, walking up from behind her. "Gives you the creeps, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Tenten said, taking a deep breath before walking forward.

Their team, along with another melee and medic squad, were assigned to investigate the Sound Village outpost that Team Kakashi had found abandoned, the same outpost that they had discovered Grace in.

Already, it was evident that Orochimaru was a _monster_. The majority of the place was a laboratory, with creatures, some of which vaguely resembled humans, lying dead in cages or on operating tables. There was one room, which Tenten had refused to enter, that was merely a dumping place for bodies. Another room was so filled with skulls that it was impossible to even enter.

But here… this room was different.

It was larger, and there were at least a hundred cages… and not one living being inside.

Guy walked behind them, followed closely by Neji. Immediately, their leader got a worried look on his face. Walking to the wall closer to them, he put his finger on a stain of blood and inspected it. "This blood is fresh," he said with alarm, "Can't be more than two days…Neji!"

Neji didn't need any instructions. Already activating his Byakugan, his eyes panned the room, looking for any life forms. Chances are if something was able to take out all of these monsters it was able to survive itself. "There!" he said, finally, pointing to a far corner. "There's something there. I can't make it out, though…" He sounded like it troubled him.

Immediately, Tenten and Lee quickly walked over to the place Neji was pointing at. Tenten lifted one of her scrolls from her pack pouch, ready to summon if needed.

As they approached, and whatever it was that Neji had spotted became clearer, Tenten found a deep sense of foreboding.

Something wasn't right.

It was… it was _crying?_

Lee cast a her a confused look before grasping the edge of sheet rock and shoving it aside, revealing a…

A little girl.

She was huddled in the corner, naked, and covered in blood. She was whimpering, but there were no tears, and her face showed no sorrow, pain or fear. It sounded like the noise was the only thing the girl knew how to make. Her dark hair was plastered to her head, and her eyes were so black that for a moment Tenten thought she didn't have any.

"It's…" Lee began, shocked.

"It's just a girl," Tenten finished, loudly enough so Neji and Guy would hear.

Guy appeared next to them, looking down at the girl, appalled. "What is she doing here?" he asked. "You don't think she's one of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"Must be," Tenten said, removing her pack to draw out a blanked. Hesitantly, she approached the girl.

The girl's whimpering did not cease, but the face became guarded and wary as the kunoichi approached. "Here," Tenten said soothingly, "This is warm. Don't worry."

She wrapped the blanket around the girl. "There, there," she said, taking the chance to pick the girl up. The girl didn't squirm or protest, but the whimpering stopped. Instead, however, she gazed unblinkingly into Tenten's eyes, causing the older girl feel like she was being hunted by some unseen beast. "I… I should probably bring her outside. Shizune can probably help me clean her up."

Guy and Lee nodded, but Neji stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Be careful," he said, giving the girl a distrustful look. "That girl… she isn't… _human_."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

Neji shook his head. "I'm not quite sure… but when I looked at her with my Byakugan… it was as if I was looking at something that has many different parts. I can't explain it."

"Well, in any case, she's a little girl," Tenten said, "And I'm going to get her out of her."

She left, carrying the girl in her arms.

As she exited the cave and into the sunlight, the girls whimpering grew louder as she completely covered her eyes with her hands.

Shizune was at her side in an instant. "Who is this? Where did you find her? Is she alright? Let me have a look at her."

They walked over to the shade and Tenten set the girl down. She stood to about her hips, looking around the age of three or four. Shizune knelt and administered a quick first aid test. The girl didn't move. It was as if she were used to being prodded.

"What's your name?" Shizune asked soothingly.

The girl just looked at her. The whimpering was quieter now, but still present.

"Do you understand me?" Shizune asked. "What. Is. Your. Name?" She said the words slowly and carefully.

The girl looked at her solemnly; the whimpering came to a stop. Then, in a voice that did not sound like it should belong to a human child, she whispered, "Kei…ko."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**My upmost admiration for any person who can remember the two times 'Keiko' was featured in the story prior to this (once in this Sequel, once in Truthspeaker). **

**Anyway, this chapter wasn't my favorite, but I needed a 'leading' into chapter. So… this one will do. A lot of stuff will be happening after this (both dramatic and some fluff too… XD)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKy**


	18. The Sand: Chapter 11

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 11**

**WORD COUNT: 6,220 words (it's all dumb fluff, don't get too excited. You can literally just skip to the end and not miss any plot ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is really random and honestly has almost nothing to do with the actual plot, besides the last part. But there are some funny/cliché moments in it that make this story what it is. Especially the cliché parts lol  
**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I did not know what was worse, knowing that Chiaki and Naruto kept bickering all the time, or the fact that Kin was egging them on, _literally_ eating popcorn as the two ingrates barked insults at each other in my apartments.

Sakura and I were sitting on either side of Kin, who had stubbornly not allowed anyone to sit next to me, and we were watching Naruto and Chiaki with somewhat dazed expressions.

Mi was… well, off with Akai apparently. I wasn't sure where Kakashi was. I figured he must be out gathering information about something or another.

But I actually wished I was with them. Chiaki and Naruto had argued the whole way back to the Kazekage's mansion, Naruto completely ignoring my suggestion to visit Gaara, and when we arrived back at my rooms, everything had blown up. Figuratively, of course.

I leaned back and looked at Sakura. She gave me an exasperated but somewhat amused look. I then tapped Kin on the shoulder. She turned to look at me, popcorn in her mouth.

"Want to get out of here? We could go shopping?" I suggested.

Kin's eyes brightened up.

"And no, this isn't a reference to that book," I said quickly, almost smirking when I saw Kin's face fall.

"This wouldn't happen to be the book that Jiraiya wrote, would it?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows hunching.

"Oh, that, yes," I said, "well, did you know it was about me?"

"About me, too, apparently," Sakura said, her eyes flashing towards Naruto. Her voice was dangerously low as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ah!" Kin said suddenly with feigned surprise, spinning to face Sakura, "I've realized who you are! You're the jealous slutty friend—"

"I am not!" Sakura yelled over the noise. It was so loud, in fact, that Chiaki and Naruto both stopped their banters to look at her.

She glared at them and they both hesitantly restarted their insults, although it looked now that they were both complying just to escape Sakura's wrath. "I am _not_," Sakura repeated through gritted teeth, quieter this time.

Kin raised an eyebrow, and then looked at me. I knew she was resisting a smirk. Of course, Sakura had no idea that she was indeed proving Kin's question. Sakura may be one of my best friends, but she does have a tempter. And I am seventy-eight percent sure she has some sort of personality disorder. I mean, she _does_ have a split personality after all…

I leaned back, and then tapped Kin over the head.

"What was that for?" she asked, turning to me with a disgruntled look.

I shrugged, still watching Naruto and Chiaki. They had lost some of their steam and were now just pointing out each other's flaws, which was quite amusing to watch since neither knew one thing about the other.

Kin turned to watch them but the moment she did I reached out and hit her over the head again, this time a little harder.

She turned towards me, looking annoyed this time. "_What_ are you doing that for?" she asked.

Again I just shrugged, not taking my eyes away from Naruto and Chiaki.

Kin turned back as well, but not before sending me a wary look.

As I reached out a third time, Kin dropped her bowl of popcorn and turned towards me. I let out a shriek as her hand hit my rib, blocking out my breath as she began to tickle.

Chiaki and Naruto immediately stopped bickering, but I couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" I yelled through laughter, trying to kick Kin off of me as she continued her assaults.

"I'll get her feet," I heard Sakura say, and I shrieked again when I felt someone sitting on my legs, frantically running their fingers up and down the soles of my feet. Before I knew it, Naruto had joined in, holding my arms down. I could not see and tears were streaming down my face as I gasped for air. No noise was coming now after I ran out of air.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

I felt Sakura get off of my legs immediately. Kin was still sitting on my stomach and Naruto was still holding my arms down, but they stopped tickling me at least. I was trying to catch my breath as I turned towards my savior.

It was Akai and Kakashi, standing in the doorway, looking at us with amused expressions. Or at least, I _assume_ Kakashi was looking at us with an amused expression. He did not look angry, per say.

"We, uh…" Sakura said, trailing off and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"They were trying to kill me," I gasped out, "from lack of oxygen."

"Please," Kin scoffed, "where's the fun in that?"

I looked around the room to see that Chiaki was no longer here. Mi was also absent. I suppose my theory that she was with Akai was false. Speaking of which… Why did Kakashi and Akai come back together?

"What were you two doing?" Naruto asked, voicing my question.

"Oh?" Akai said, glancing at Kakashi as if she was just seeing him, "we just ran into each other and decided to catch up on old times."

"You two know each other?" Kin asked. "Oh, that's right; I think you mentioned that before."

"Yes," Akai said, walking in, Kakashi following, "we went to the Academy together—well, for some time, anyway. Kakashi graduated before me."

"So you two are childhood friends?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

I did not realize Akai was that old. I mean, I know Kakashi wasn't _that_ old, but still, Akai looks like she's in her mid-twenties, not thirty.

"You could say that," Akai said, looking at Kakashi. "We have a mutual friend."

Kakashi snorted but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"So," Akai said, "what _are_ you doing?" she looked at me, then at Kin, Naruto and finally Sakura.

"Punishment," Kin said.

"For the sake of hilarity," Naruto said.

"And to make real one of my favorite parts in the book that—"

I kicked again, making Kin topple and nearly fall off. "That's not necessary to say!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, I know what part you're talking about!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly.

"Right," Kakashi said, "the girls' slumber party."

My head whipped towards you. "YOU'VE read it?" I exclaimed. I threw my head back, "Oh God, why me?"

"What is this?" Akai asked, looking at Kakashi sharply, "you're not reading those porn novels again, are you?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Akai sighed, rolling her eyes and then flicked her hand, indicating that Kin get off of me. "Anyway, Grace has to get a good night's rest tonight, as should you," she said with a look in Naruto and Sakura's direction.

Somehow, I doubted that will happen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As it turns out, I _was not_ going to get a good night's sleep. I stepped out of the bath, once again wishing I could have a shower for once. I mean, this bathroom is pretty nice, but what happened to the time efficient jump in and out device that I've grown to love so much over my short life?

I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped into my bedroom.

I heard a whistle to see—"What are you doing in here?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. It appeared that my teenage comrades, with the exception of Chiaki, had somehow managed to all fit onto my bed, a copy of Jiraiya's book opened in front of them.

"Getting ready for bed?" Naruto said suggestively, patting a spot of the bed next to him.

"Nuh uh," Kin said, still looking at me. I realized she was the one who had whistled. Big surprise there, "First Grace has to—"

"Alright, everyone who isn't Sakura or Mi, _leave_," I said, walking over to the closet to find some pajama's.

"We can stay?" Mi asked, grinning at Sakura.

"Well, yeah, you guys are girls, so I don't really care." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, by the way—"

"Hold on," Kin said, putting a hand up, "why do I have to leave? I can understand Naruto but—"

"Frankly, I don't care about Naruto," I said, turning to look at her again. "Naruto has seen me naked hundreds—well, like, once, but still, the only person I really don't want here is _you_."

"Are you saying you would rather have a _boy_ in here than have _me_ in here?" Kin asked, feigning hurt as she looked at me with large dark eyes.

Resist the eyes… resist…the…eyes…

"Naruto is perverted, sure, but you don't even warrant the name," I muttered, "out!"

Naruto and Kin grudgingly got up and left the room. I sighed and started getting dressed. "So, what are you all doing tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "we have to leave by noon tomorrow, so I was thinking that we should, you know, do something fun tonight."

"Like a slumber party," Mi suggested.

"But not," I said, pointing at the book, "like that one."

"Naruto and Kin will be so disappointed," Sakura said, failing to keep back laughter.

"Oh how indeed…" I muttered, finishing getting dressed. Mi left the room to inform Naruto and Kin that I was dressed, and I fell onto the bed next to Sakura.

"How have you really been?" Sakura said.

I froze. Was she just talking about how I was in general? Or was she talking about Sasuke? Does she know? How did she find out? I decided to be careful and just said: "I'm… good. Tired, that's all. All this ambassador stuff really wears a person down if you know what I mean."

"I can guess," Sakura laughed. "Well, thankfully you'll be returning in two weeks, huh?"

"Oh, yes," I said, laughing as well. It's strange how laughter is contagious, isn't it? "But before then, I have _parties_ and _parties_ to attend to."

"I didn't know that the Sand indulged in such fancy get-togethers," Sakura said.

"They don't usually," I said, "and it's not actually the Sand Village, it's all the lords and ladies from surrounding countries, and mostly the diplomats from the capital. Basically the Embassy is throwing a victory party that will go on for a few weeks."

"How fun," Sakura said, raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged, "I suppose it will be. I get to play princess for a while, dress up in incredibly stuffy and frilly dresses, and dance with men that, according to Fumio, are all interested taking _my hand in marriage_," I said in a snooty voice, imitating one of the lords.

Sakura sat up suddenly. "You mean they want to marry you?" she asked, shocked.

"You don't have to look so surprised," I muttered.

"No, I mean… There are people who… are _after_ marrying you?" she asked, the disbelief still extremely evident in her voice.

"Well, yeah," I said, "I mean, I suppose I'm a… a good catch. Until they see me that is," I joked.

Sakura was still staring at me with an odd expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It's just that… what if you have to marry one of them?"

My eyebrows furrowed. I never thought of that. "He'd have to be damn hot for me to do that," I said, "no, but really, I don't think that would happen. I'd only marry someone like that if it meant protecting the village from some horrible fate. Most of these people are just offering financial support. And besides," I said, sitting up, "I doubt any of them are that serious. Besides Satoshi, I've never gotten any _actual _marriage proposals. I bet he's off eloping with someone right now," I chuckled.

"You mean," Sakura said quietly, "that Sasuke had never…"

I looked at her sharply, "Why?"

"Oh," Sakura said, giving me a strange look that indicated she noticed my outburst, "well… I just always assumed… he just _liked_ you so much…"

"Well, he never proposed," I said, a little harsher than I intended. A little quieter, I added, "and even if he did, I don't think I'd say yes."

To my shock, Sakura actually looked relieved. That's right, she's in love with Sasuke. I wondered how she'd feel if she found out that Sasuke had attempted to kidnap me, for the sole reason that we could be together. I suppose that is sort of a proposal… a really messed up twisted proposal.

"Well," Sakura said, "you… you look better."

"What?" I asked.

She reached out and grasped my arm, inspecting it. "You look better," she said, "your body. Healthier is what I meant," she added, "from when you first woke up."

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right," I said, looking down at myself.

She was right. It took a while, but slowly my body began to adjust to being… alive again. I filled out more, my muscles grew stronger and built up, and my skin no longer had that sagging and strained look to it. My skin was also darker, closer to my original color, although I'm not sure if that is because I have recovered or because of the Sand's hot sun. "Well," I said, shrugging, "I've been eating more. Much like I used to," I added, making a sour face, "soon I'll be all fat and chubby."

Sakura and I laughed as the door opened with Mi and the other entering.

"I want to go see Gaara," Naruto said, "I haven't seen him since… well, the attack on the Leaf Village."

Ok, _now_ he wants to go see Gaara? He couldn't want to go see him back when we had time? no, of course not.

I froze suddenly. If we went to go see Gaara, how could I be sure that Gaara would not let it slip that Sasuke had attacked? "Um, no," I said, standing up suddenly, "no, no you can't!"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, "I want to see him too. I mean, we sort of saw him, but I want to talk to him."

"Why do you want to see him?" I asked, turning to her.

"Well, he did save my life," Sakura said, raising a annoyed eyebrow at me, "when we were trying to rescue you."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I had forgotten about that. I always forget that Gaara and his siblings were there to help. "Well, I suppose so, but I need to come with you."

"Are you going to get out of your pajamas?" Sakura asked.

I looked down at myself. After such a long day, I had so looked forward to wearing my comfortable plush and fuzzy pants. "No." I said, glaring at anyone who dared disagree, "I'm wearing these bitches."

As we walked towards Gaara's office, Kin following closely behind for moral support, but honestly I think she just doesn't want to miss out on anything that might mirror the book.

"Where is Temari?" Sakura asked. "She wasn't at that meeting."

"Oh, yeah, she's already at the Leaf Village," I said. "Chuunin Exams, you know."

"Oh that's right," Sakura said, "forgot all about those… brings back a lot of memories."

"Yup," I said.

"Naruto is still a—"

"I am a Chuunin God damn it!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Sakura. "I just haven't been officially appointed yet." He stuck his hands into his pockets as he said this, and I realized just how much that was bothering him. I was positive the only reason he hadn't been promoted yes was because the elders did not _want_ to promote him. I'll have to see about that…

"Yeah," I agreed, "and I _could_ be a Genin if I wanted to." It was true. I had been promised a promotion into the ninja ranks if I were to complete the mission to bring make Tsunade and disguise myself as the Fire Lord's niece. Too bad I have to interest, or that it is just plain impossible for me to be a ninja now. "Oh!" I said, stopping so suddenly that Kin always walked into me. "That's right," I turned to face her, "what is your rank, Kin?"

"I'm a Chuunin," she said, "we all are, Except for Akai-sensei, of course."

"That's odd," Sakura said, "I've never noticed you guys before at the exams."

"We were promoted before you." Kin said smugly.

I grinned. "And you're younger than them, too," I added.

"We're just geniuses," Kin said, shrugging, a look of mockingly calm look of dignity on her face.

Sakura and Naruto were both looking slightly peeved as they turned around and continued down the hallway.

"Think we should tell them they're going in the wrong direction?" Kin asked as the two rounded a corner and out of sight.

"Nah," I said, turning and walking with Kin in the right direction, "it's more fun this way."

When we finally reached the Kazekage's office, I knocked and waited.

There was no answer. Cautiously, I opened the door a crack and peered through. There was no one inside. "Must have left," I said, "must have a meeting. That's odd. I wonder why I was informed."

"Well, there's no reason to have you attend meetings, is there?" Kin said, shrugging. "You're end of the deal is over with."

I pumped the air, "Yes!" I looked at Kin's amused face before explaining: "No more obnoxiously boring meetings for me." I realized that was probably where Fumio had been all afternoon. But that probably means that I'll get a lecture on what was discussed tonight. I wonder what it's about… Perhaps I should go and see…

I shook my head to clear such ridicules thoughts.

"There you are!"

I looked up to see Sakura and Naruto storming towards us.

"Well, that was fast," I commented as the halted in front of me.

"What was that all about?" Sakura said, crossing her arms, "letting us get lost like that?"

"Well, obviously you weren't that lost," I said, "plus all houses and buildings in this village are circular, and all the hallways are on the outer edge and circle around, which means I knew you would eventually find your way here, and third," I said, grinning at them, "it's sort of sad that two ninja could not even notice when two of their companions were no longer with them. It's sad, isn't it, Kin?" I asked, turning to Kin, who looked calm except that one of her eyebrows was twitching comically.

"Oh yes," she said, "quite pathetic."

Sakura opened her mouth but closed it when she finally realized that we were, in fact, at their destination. "Is this Gaara's office?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah," I said, motioning to it lazily, "but he isn't here. Oh well!" I said, happily, clapping my hands. I didn't want Gaara to make an offhand remark about last night's attack. Not that Gaara makes offhand comments, but still. "Let's go back."

"Yeah, well, he has to come back sometime," Naruto said.

"He doesn't_ sleep_ there," I said, getting impatient.

"Frankly I don't think he sleep as all," Kin said, "haven't you noticed those bags under his eyes?"

"That's true…" I said, frowning. "Well, whatever. Why don't we just go back and spend some time catching up? And no, Kin, you are not invited."Kin pouted and batted her eyes at me, looking like a little puppy. "Damn it," I muttered. My life has sucked since the day Kin realized those eyes get whatever they want from me. "Fine, you're invited."

By the time we reached my apartments, Akai and Kakashi had left, and only Chiaki and Mi were there, but, according to Mi, Chiaki had locked herself in their room and refused to leave so long as Naruto was there. I rolled my eyes as Mi delivered the message.

I felt like I was in the middle of an irreversible problem, a sort of soap opera, perhaps. Chiaki will probably hate me even more for being best friends with Naruto, and Naruto will probably forever hold it against me if I try to be nice to Chiaki. There goes my chance of getting her not to hate me.

Maybe Kin is right, I am obsessive about people liking me…

"Alright, are you guys hungry?" I asked, "We can order food."

"Like take-out—"

"I want ramen!" Naruto interrupted Sakura.

"Will you stop that?" Sakura snapped, "That is like, the fifteenth time you've interrupted me today!"

"I'm hungry," Naruto grumbled.

"No, not like take-out," I said, tearing my eyes away from Naruto and looking at Sakura, "from the kitchens."

"It's quite useful," Kin said, "and they're very good. Makes me wish we could stay here forever."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," I said, shuddering at the thought. A month or two is one thing; a year or two is out of the question. I am seriously _counting_ the days until I return to the Leaf Village.

After we ordered, and sat waiting for the food to be delivered, Kin and Naruto decided it would be a good idea to discuss what they're favorite parts were in the book that dumb perverted old man wrote.

Sakura and I sat a little ways off with Mi, trying not to act interested, but we couldn't help but listen.

After a few minutes, something occurs to me. "Naruto?" I asked, turning to face him, "Do I die in that book?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do I die?" I asked, "How accurate is it about that scene?"

"Oh, uh…" Naruto said, suddenly looking very uncomfortable, "Well, you don't exactly… _die_…"

"So it's sort of like real life." I said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Well, not exactly, unless…" Naruto said, glancing at Kin.

"No," Kin said, "You didn't die. In fact, you ended up with Sasuke. Well, at the Sound Village at least, for a while. That's how the book ended. The sequel is coming out soon."

"Oh!" I said, my eyes widening, "I forgot about that! Why is Naruto so uncomfortable, though?" I asked, peering at him with an almost glee.

"Because!" Naruto exclaimed, "There are just some things that best friends don't like to read about each other!"

I stared at him, and then slowly looked at Sakura. "I don't understand," I said, looking at Kin, who obviously knew what Naruto was embarrassed about from the smirk on her face.

"Naruto is talking about…" Kin said, glancing at Naruto who was shaking his head furiously, "is the fact that _some_ things happen in the book that _some_ people _may_ consider a _little_ inappropriate…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Kin looked like she was resisted, and failing, a grin, "Let's just say it's ironic that…" her eyes widened a little as she glanced at Naruto and Sakura. "Let's just say that it's ironic you bought a fertility necklace." She said finally.

My mouth dropped open.

I couldn't say anything.

I couldn't even speak.

I choked. "Pregnant?" I yelled, "Jiraiya made me pregnant?"

Naruto and Kin laughed at this.

"Oh hardy ha ha," I growled, "you know what I meant!" I took a deep breath. "I can't believe this. I lose three years of my life, and that pervert writes a book about me and it's a perverted book at that, and I may or may not be pregnant."

"Let's go back to the part where you bought a fertility necklace," Sakura said, holding back laughter, "you actually _bought_ a fertility necklace?"

"Does that matter?" I snapped, "and no, I did…n't _mean_ to. You know I can't read." I turned to Kin. "Why? Why would Jiraiya _do_ something like that to me?"

Kin shrugged. "I didn't say that you _were_ pregnant in the book."

"Just might be." Naruto said. "It's a cliffhanger."

"That's not what everyone else probably thinks!" I said, my face falling into my hands, "No wonder people gave me weird looks when I first woke up!"

"They gave you weird looks being you were suddenly alive," Sakura said, rolling her eyes, "Not because they thought you were pregnant!"

"I don't care!" I said hysterically, "I'm pregnant! Don't you understand? Who's the father?" I demanded angrily.

"Don't know," Kin said, starting to look a little frightened. "I assume Sasuke?"

"What?"I shrieked, my voice painfully high pitched. "He made me a pedophile on top of it?"

"Of course not," Kin said, "You're both adults in the book."

"Like that matters," I said, waving her excuses away. "I'm not pregnant!" I yelled at the servant who just entered the room, carrying the food.

He halted, staring at me, confused, before nodding, mumbling a quick embarrassed 'yes', and laying the trays on the table.

"Food!" Naruto said, seemingly to have forgotten the most horrifying and scarring moment of my life. And I've had some scarring moments. _Literally_.

After we ate I calmed down, when I realized that not all people would make the connection that _I_ was the main character. Also, I realized that it would not be bad at all to have a kid. And then I realized it was sort of ironic considering that Sasuke got me a fertility necklace. I still find that kind of weird.

We were all crammed onto my bed, which is a large bed, but still, with five people, two—_cough_—Naruto and Mi —_cough—_of which were very hyperactive.

Sakura, Naruto and I were telling the other two about how we first met, which Jiraiya did not know enough of to write about, and all the funny stories. About how Sakura hated me at first, about the time that Naruto and I tried to dye Sasuke's hair pink, and the bastard ended up dying mine instead.

The four of them were in an animated conversation when I realized that, with Akai and Kakashi gone, Chiaki must be all alone.

I slipped out of the room, and if anyone noticed, they did not make any indication. Kin looked my direction as the door closed, but did not follow me. I walked over the Akai and her student's room and knocked. When there was no answer I opened it and saw that the room was quite large with many futons on the floor. There was enough space to practice some martial arts, which is probably why it was ideal for ninja. There was also a door which I assumed was the bathroom.

Chiaki was sitting on her bed, polishing her kunai. For a moment, I thought she might throw on at me, but then I realized that would sort of backfire on her seeing as I am the person she is being paid to protect.

She glanced up at me and then focused again on her kunai, not saying a word.

I took a breath. Now is my chance to smooth things over.

I sat down next to, watching her as she polished her dagger.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

"What do I want?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah, why did you come in here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Look!" I said, putting my hands up, "I just came in here to see how you were doing and if you maybe would want to join us."

"Why would I want to join _you?" _she sneered, giving me a side glare before returning to her dagger.

I sighed, looking at my hands. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

She looked startled for a moment, before her eyes flickered towards me before focusing intently on the dagger, "Where did you hear that?"

"Kin," I answered.

She looked annoyed, and I had a feeling Kin would be hearing some complaining sooner than later.

"It's ok," I said, "I know why you hate me. I just… I just feel like it's a bit unfair, that's all. I mean, I never did anything to you _personally_, so I don't see why we shouldn't talk about it. You know, face to face." I looked at her thoughtfully, "so, tell me, why do you hate me?"

She stared at me, her mouth slightly ajar. "You know, you're the first person I met who asked someone why they hate them in such an easygoing way," she said, finally.

"That's why you hate me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I just… don't like you, that's all."

I sighed. This was going to be hard. I suppose I am putting a lot of pressure on her. "Look, you don't have to tell me that much, or anything at all. In fact, you can keep all your reasons and keep on hating me. Frankly, I don't care. Well, I do care, but I just want you to promise me that you'll _try_ to give me a chance. A chance is all I'm asking for."

She looked at me for a while for nodded, "Sure, whatever."

I smiled and struggled into a standing position. "Want to come join us?" I asked.

She snorted but didn't look up or say anything.

I took that as a no and left the room where Kin was waiting for me. "Didn't want to join us, did she?" she asked.

I shook my head, confused. "How did you…"

"I've known you for a few months now," Kin said, "I know you well enough to know that is what you'd be worrying about."

I smiled, "Well, at least someone does." I glanced at the door to my room. "What are they talking about now?"

"They're arguing over something you said." Kin said, shrugging.

"And you're not in there to observe the fun?" I asked, feigning shock.

Kin shrugged. "I guess it isn't much fun when you're alone." She offered her arm and I took it, together walking back into my room and into the fray.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning everyone was depressed. Kakashi had broken the news at breakfast that they had two hours left. Now we were all standing at the gate, saying our goodbyes.

Sakura and Naruto had complained that they were leaving well before they had to, but Kakashi was adamant about it.

Akai was off with Mi and Chiaki training, leaving Kin to be my attendant.

"Why do we have to go now?" Naruto asked, whining.

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. "Look," he said, "I don't have any control over it. Besides, we'll be in trouble if we don't leave on time. Might as well make sure we're well before hand." He looked at me and I nodded slightly.

I knew the real reason Kakashi is being so pushy about getting out of the village as soon as possible. The sooner they leave the less likely they'll find out about Sasuke attacking two nights ago. That way, they can leave and return to the village, which is where they were supposed to be in the first place.

"Why are you nodded?" Sakura asked, looking at me sharply.

"Oh, well, you know, Kakashi is right," I said, "It's better to be off sooner than later."

This was a lie of course. I wanted Naruto and Sakura to stay as long as possible. But this was the best for now.

After hugging me, Naruto and Sakura nodded at Kin, who nodded back, and then turned, hoisting their bags and joining Sai and Kakashi and they headed off, every once in a while turning to wave.

I sighed. I really do wish they could have stayed longer. But now at least I'm even _more_ eager to go home. These next two weeks are going to be _painful_. And not just because of the time before I can leave. Because of all the damn _parties_.

"We should get back into the village," Kin said, turning at taking me by the arm and leading me away.

I looked back one last time and saw that Naruto and the others were now barely in sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Might Guy entered the room, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the report in his hand. This looked to be the place. This was where they kept Grace. It made his stomach lurch at the thought. To think that girl had been kept in here as a test subject… Three years of her youth thrown away.

He turned and nodded, and a man entered, the technical expert they had brought along for just this reason. The man looked around the room and then approached the computer, reaching into his pack and taking out a small contraption that he attached to the computer's drive.

"That will help you retrieve Orochimaru's notes?" Guy asked, looking around the room for any indication of what happened in here. There was certainly enough equipment to perform quite a few experiments. But _what_ exactly, he would soon find out.

"Here," the man said suddenly, and Guy looked over to see a stream of words and symbols flying up the screen. "I'm sending it to the Cryptology Squad," he said. "They'll be able to decode it and give the information to Tsunade."

Guy nodded and returned his attention the room, ignoring the clicking noise as the codes were sent to the Leaf Village via radio. _Why had Orochimaru left all this information? _He thought. _Why had he been so careless unless this information was of no value? Or perhaps,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing, _he wanted us to gain this information._

A few hours later, at the Leaf Cryptology Squad, a woman was standing over a computer, her eyes squinted in concentration.

"Got anything yet, Yurika?" a man asked, walking up behind her.

"Not much yet," she said, "Once I do this will have to go straight to Lady Tsunade, though, so get a hawk ready."

The man nodded and left. Yurika's eyes widened. _This is…_ she thought, resisting the urge to let her mouth drop open. "Konimaru!" she called, "Quick, the hawk!"

The man hurried over, a hooded hawk on his arm. Yurika quickly rolled up the handwritten notes and put them in a tube, attaching it to the leg of the hawk.

Konimaru brought the hawk to the window and took the hood off. The hawk flew immediately into the sky, already programmed to head towards the Hokage's offices. Flying onto a perch, it ruffled its feathers and waited for someone to fetch it. After a few minutes, a man entered, noticed the hawk, and walked over.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he rubbed the back of the head of the hawk. He removed the tube from its leg and, noticing the seal, quickly gave the hawk a treat before making a run for Lady Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade!" he called, bursting into the room.

Tsunade sat at her desk, nearly invisible behind all the papers and files that lay, untouched, on her desk. Her head was down and she blearily looked up, a line of drool trailing its way across her cheek.

"It's from Might Guy!" Izumo Kamizuki said.

Tsunade was up in an instant, reached out and motioning that Izumo bring the tube over. Grabbing it from him, she sat down and opened it up. Before unrolling the scrolls, she looked up and glared at the ninja, who, apologizing, removed himself from the room.

Tsunade closed her eyes. These notes would either confirm or disprove her suspicions. Unrolling them, her eyes scanned down the papers. Her eyes widened._ Impossible,_ she thought, something twisting in her stomach. "IZUMO!" she roared.

The man opened the door, peering his head in. "Yes, Lady Hoka—"

"Get the analyst who decoded this. Bring them here _immediately_," she hissed.

The man nodded and closed the door.

She had to make sure no one found out about this. It was… she looked at the notes again, rereading them over and over again. It was truly impossible. And yet… if they were correct, then it could possibly change everything…

First news of Sasuke's attack and attempt to kidnap Grace that came in this morning… now this…

She reread a paragraph over and over again, her stomach twisting in realization that her suspicions when she first examined Grace's body were correct.

Her eyes snagged on a sentence near the bottom: _Kekkei-genkai Enhancement In-vivo Karyotype Observation._

K.E.I.K.O.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**To be continued…**_

**So, question of the week is: "Who do you think Keiko is now?" I'll just say that she plays an important role. **

**Oh and I know that the whole discussion about the book was unnecessary, but… it's been such a long time since I did the whole "let's make Grace uncomfortable" thing that I just had to do it. Plus, honestly, considering how obsessed Sasuke is with restoring his clan, if there was a perverted book about him pregnancy would have to come into it. Oh and the fertility necklace doesn't help LOL Anyone else find that creepy/obsessive and ironic? Because I certainly do.**

**And… hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ fT**


	19. The Sand: Chapter 12

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Sand: ****Chapter 12 (the last one in the arc!)**

**WORD COUNT: 3, 255 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is really a prelude to the next arc.**

**Enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tonight was the big one.

Sure, there had been meetings all the past week and a half, and by meetings, I mean… dinner parties. Seriously. I never realized the whole other side of politics. I asked Fumio why the Sand did all this, and he told me it was not really the Sand, but the Embassy, all the Lords and Ladies and diplomats who participated in the Peace Treaty; or are just interested in the Land of Wind. Since the Sand is pretty much the primary military force, it is apparently a big deal that I signed a Peace Treaty with them. According to Fumio, that is like the Land of Fire declaring peace with the Land of Wind. He also said, when asked, that the same things sometimes happen in the Leaf Village, I was just never expected to attend. Or wanted to, he implied.

Kankurō said he can't wait till all the fancy shit, his words not mine, ends. As he says it's quite distracting and ninja can't work properly.

I must say, at the moment, staring at myself in the mirror, I totally knew how he felt.

Tonight was the conclusion of the Embassy. After tonight, the Sand Village would return to being just a military base, no longer the host to a bunch of prissy tight ass lords who all think they're better than anyone else.

But tonight is different.

Tonight is the ball. Why is it a ball? Because the Wind Lord himself is coming. And what does that mean. I turned and glared at Kin, who was sitting on my bed.

"It means that his _nephew_ is probably going to come."

Kin glanced up at me. "What was that?" she asked.

"His nephew, Satoshi, you remember him." I said, waving at the book in her hands.

"Oh yes, the handsome prince you had a secret—"

"Don't say affair, do not say affair," I interrupted. "Sure we _almost_ kissed, twice, but that is obviously not the same. And besides," I added, "I wasn't about to cheat on anyone because I wasn't _with_ anyone. If anything I was with Satoshi at the time since we were _semi _-engaged."

Kin snorted but didn't say anything.

I reached up and touched my head. "I bet that my hair will fall out."

Kin laughed until she realized I was serious. "What, because you're hair fell out that one time?" she asked.

_Damn Jiraiya,_ I thought bitterly. Seriously, did he write every detail of my pitiful life? "Yeah, sure whatever," I said, turning back to look at myself in the mirror. "How do I look?" I asked.

She glanced up at me. "Good," she said, "I mean, that color looks good on you," she said.

"Ironically it's the color my hair used to be, when I dyed it," I said. I twirled around. I did like how it 'floofed' out. It was rather pretty, if a bit… flowy.

"Pretty," Kin mumbled, and a glance told me that she was not even looking.

"You're not even looking," I snapped, turning to her and crossing my arms.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," she said, looking up, "really pretty."

"You could say it like you mean it," I grumbled to myself, turning back to look in the mirror. Great, now Kin and I fight like a couple too. Is that sad?

"Grace?" the door opened and Akai stepped in. She was… to say the least, gorgeous. Unlike me, she was wearing a very tight gown that was cut off at the thigh. It was dark blue which accented her strawberry blonde locks quite nicely. She would be getting a lot of stares tonight. And not _just _because the plunging gown showed anyone that Akai could give Tsunade a run for her money. "Are you ready to go?" Akai asked, "not yet, of course, but we should start preparing."

"Oh, yeah, of course," I said, giving myself one last look. I was… so not looking forward to this ball. I mean, sure, I was _sort_ of, but let's face it; I already got to play princess when I was pretending to be the Fire Lord's niece. I don't have to do it again."

I followed Akai out of the room, ignoring Kin's best wishes, and walked out to meet Fumio in the foyer. He looked very posh in a crisp kimono, but I can't imagine how he'll be able to dance in that. On that note, it's not like _I'll_ be able to dance very well, being stuck in a large clunky boot and having the balance of a one year old, but still, at least my dress goes all floofy floofy.

"I would have preferred you to wear a kimono," he sniffed.

"Oh pish posh," Akai said, crossing her arms, which only resulted in pushing her breasts up, "then she can't have any fun on the dance floor!"

Fumio took one look at Akai and then looked away. I smirked as I saw that his face was pink. Akai did tend to have that affect on men. Unlike Tsunade, who was intimidating enough to wipe away any sexual attraction she might have, everything Akai did seemed to enhance hers. It was like she was born just to be pretty.

Damn her…

"Now remember Grace, the steps I taught you," Fumio said, pointedly not looking at Akai. "And also, I have heard news that the Wind Lord and his nephew, Prince Satoshi will be attending. You will have to dance with Prince Satoshi at least once."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are… _formally_ engaged to him," Fumio said, "After your supposed death, the engagement was broken off—"

"I don't think you understand," I interrupted, "I never was _technically_ engaged to the man. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Yes well," Fumio continued, looking slightly uncomfortable, "According to the Wind, they considered the engagement legitimate, especially when the prince was for it."

"He would be…" I muttered. "So now I have to dance with him just because I used to be 'engaged' to the prince?"

"Yes," Fumio said, "and remember that while the engagement was called off—"

"Never was called on," I interjected.

"—because of your death, the Wind has expressed interest since finding out you are actually alive. As such I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

Fumio glanced at his pocket watch, before nodding to Akai. The older woman took me by my arm and led me out the door, Fumio following closely behind.

As we walked down the hallway, I could not help but notice someone walking in a frantic way past us. He was sweating and looked so pale his skin was nearly white, and I mean literally. There were circles around his eyes and he was breathing hard, but it seemed more like it was difficult for him to do so, and not because he was out of breath.

It took me a moment to realize that this man was Sasori's henchman.

"That's…" I said, turning slightly to watch him walk down the hallway.

Akai stopped walking when I did, "What is the matter?" she asked, looking concerned concerned as she looked back towards the man who had just walked out of sight.

"That man…" I said, frowning, "He's…"

"There is really no time for this," Fumio snapped, grabbing me by the arm and forcing me to walk again.

"Do you want me to follow him?" Akai asked.

"No, that's not necessary," I said, shaking my head and trying to clear the dread that was forming in my stomach. If this means what I think it means… but no, he could just be feeling sick, or have just heard bad news. Maybe his grandmother is dying. It doesn't mean that… I shook my head. No need to jump to conclusions.

As we neared the large hall that was the centre of the ball, I began to have my doubts. Sure, I've been practicing dancing, but can Fumio really expect me to dance all night?

As we walked into the room, I was blinded temporarily by the bright light before my eyes adjusted and I was able to look around the room. It was full of well dressed people, all of which did not look like they belong, and probably didn't, in a ninja village. Many of them were looking at me and I looked down, hoping no one would come up to me.

After a few introductions to certain people, Fumio left to speak to an ambassador from some country to the south, and Akai was whisked off by some handsome businessman to go dance. The woman seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I was hoping to find you here."

That voice… that grandiose perfectly eloquent voice… It could only belong to… "Prince Satoshi," I said, turning and smiling at him, "What a pleasure to finally see you!"

The handsome man bowed, kissing my hand, before smiling at me with one of those dazzling smiles. I had forgotten how attractive the man was. "As am I," he said. "You cannot believe my joy when I found out that you were not dead."

"I'm sure," I murmured.

He smiled at me again, and offered his arm. "Would you care for a dance?"

I resisted frowning, because I knew that this man was only used to women who fawned over his every word. So I smiled, attempted a curtsy, and followed him to the dance floor.

The last time I had danced with Prince Satoshi of the Land of Wind, son of the former Wind Lord and nephew of the current, had been when I was disguised as his fiancé. Now, however, I was not disguised, and found that it made a world of difference to my enjoyment.

After a clumsy waltz, I had to tell him I could not dance another and together we walked towards a group of people. "I want you to meet my uncle, the Wind Daimyo."

"The Wind Lord?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"Yes," Satoshi answered, flicking his sandy hair out of his face.

"Do I, uh, have to?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. I think he thought I was joking. As we approached, I saw a large man in the center of the group of people. He looked very important and I guessed—and was correct—that he was the Wind Lord.

"Uncle," Satoshi said softly, gaining his uncle's attention. "I would like to present Lady Grace of the Village Hidden in Leaves."

I curtsied as gracefully as I could, but I my face heated up with Satoshi's introduction. Although 'Lady' or 'Princess' is not my actual title I still cannot get used to people using it for me.

"A pleasure to meet you," the man said, nodding his head in my direction. "My nephew has told me much about you. He was very pleased when news of your rescue came to the capital."

I smiled, "I am very pleased," I said, looking at Satoshi out of the corner of my eyes. "Your nephew is quite a gentleman," I added awkwardly, because I did not know what else to say.

"Well, I hope so," the man said, sending Satoshi a cold look, he looked at me. "I hope you will enjoy the night."

"I plan to," I said, my smile faltering. I decided I did not much like this man. He did not seem that fond of Satoshi, and while I'm not his biggest fan, I still consider him a friend. Satoshi led me away then, whispering: "He doesn't like me much since I'll be inheriting and his son will not."

"So that's why," I said, peering over my shoulder one last time. "He isn't a very agreeable person, is he?"

"He's a big pansy, really," Satoshi laughed, "Can't survive without a hundred attendants and the finest food and wine; But yes, not very agreeable."

That was, I suppose, the good things about Satoshi. He _was_ quite agreeable, almost too much. That's probably why he always comes on too strong. "Satoshi," I said quietly, "I need to excuse myself and speak with my attendant."

He smiled at me, "Of course, although if I may request that we speak privately later…"

"Of course," I said, patting him on the arm before walking towards Fumio, who was busy in a conversation with a couple. As I approached he excused himself from them and walked over to me.

"You are behaving yourself, I hope?" he asked curtly.

"Why ever would you think anything else?" I replied snidely. "As a matter of fact, I _have _been. I've already danced with Prince Satoshi and been introduced to the Wind Lord."

Fumio's eyes widened. "The Wind Lord, really? Do you know how to approach him, because I've been trying—"

"Get his obnoxious nephew to want to marry you," I interrupted, "Look, I need to know, how long will I have to stay here?"

"The whole night," he replied.

"Really?" I whined, "But I _really _want to go now."

"We just arrived!" he exclaimed, "Why would we leave now? Ah, yes," he said, diverting his attention to a man who was waving him over, "I've got to go, you just be pretty and dance with anyone who asks. Remember, you are a delicate and dainty woman."

"Sexist," I muttered, turning and looking out over the dance floor. Across the room I could see Gaara standing, speaking with a few men, but it appeared that they were doing most of the talking. Although Gaara's face was usually stoic and calm, I could tell even from here that he felt just as out of place as I did. I attempted to make my way over to him but was interrupted by Satoshi.

"There you are," he said. "Mind if we take that reservation on the terrace now?"

I looked around him, but saw that Gaara was gone now. "Sure," I said, following him. I glanced over my shoulder. It didn't look like Gaara was even in the room now. That was odd. I would have thought he would have to be here the whole time as well.

We walked out onto the terrace and I was relieved by the drop of volume from out here. I looked out onto the city. It was dark now, and the tall buildings cast strange shadows upon each other. That was one thing I would miss about being in this village, the views.

"Grace," Satoshi began, his blue eyes looking serious for the first time that night.

I looked at him. I was expecting this, really. I mean, if he was not already engaged to be married, I suppose he would try to propose to me again. "Look, Satoshi,"

"Wait," he said, putting a hand up. "Before you say anything, I just want to say how devastated I truly was when I found out about your death. It was… heartbreaking for me. I had really grown to look forward to our marriage."

Our marriage that was not even going to be, I thought cynically.

"And so when I found out that you had not died, and been rescued, I was… well, I found that hope had finally been rekindled in my heart," he sighed dramatically.

I wondered how low the joy and mindless happiness can even _go_ in his heart. I swear all he had to do was look at a pretty face and forget everything.

"So," he said, "I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage."

I opened my mouth but shut it quickly.

Although I _was_ expecting this I was not expecting it so… abruptly. This _is_ my first official proposal. "You know," I said, "We don't have to get married, not for political reasons, at least."

"I know," he said cheerfully, "But now I want to marry you to marry you."

"But you don't know anything about me!" I exclaimed.

"I know you are beautiful," he said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "I need more than that to marry someone," I said. "Look, I'm not going to marry someone I don't love. I'm really sorry, Satoshi, but I really don't think that I'm the right girl for you."

He looked stung for a moment, before nodding. "Well, can't blame a bloke for trying. And I won't stop," he said. He glanced down and at first I thought he was looking at my breasts before he reached out fingered the silver teardrop necklace of Neji's. "And I see that I may be too late."

"Oh, this," I said, snatching it away from him and holding it close to my chest, "It's not from someone—I mean, it _is_—but not really. It wasn't a gift. It doesn't mean anything." I said, finally. I didn't really want to go into the whole 'I stole it from someone thing'.

"Then toss it off this balcony," he instructed.

"_What?_"

"If it does not mean anything you should have no problem throwing it off the cliff." He said.

"Well, I have to return it to someone."

"You can buy another."

He was right of course. I could, I do, after all, have all my expenses paid by the village. But…I looked down at the necklace. I didn't _want_ to give it up. I had grown to really love it after wearing it every day since accidentally taking it that one day before I left to come here.

"See?" Satoshi said, "It does mean something—and obviously it is connected to _someone_."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Things that are most precious," he said, shrugging, "are when they are something from someone close to you."

I stared at him. I have to say that I did not expect Satoshi to be so… thoughtful. I had always just thought he was a fluff and parties and girls and that was all that was on his mind kind of guy. But was he right? I mean, was it the necklace or the fact that it was Neji's?

That's ridiculous though, I mean, sure I _care_ for Neji but not in that way. I mean, _sure_ I might have had a crush on him once upon a time but that doesn't mean that—

Okay, so _sure_ I have a crush on him, but I can't help it, he has that effeminate delicate look to him. That doesn't mean I'm sentimental about jewelry that he had just because it belonged to him; Belongs to him. No, belong_ed_ to him. I'm not giving it back.

I looked up at Satoshi and immediately wanted to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Shall we return to the hall?" he asked, offering his arm.

I nodded, taking it and together we walked towards the entrance.

As we entered the room, however, the building shook as the blinding light and thunder of an explosion sounded behind us.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh ho… bet you can guess who made **_**that**_** explosion ;) **

**Anyway, next chapter starts the next arc of the story "Daybreak: Chapter 1"**

**Oh and sorry for all the grammar mistakes in this chapter, I just did not have the time to go in and correct them all.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	20. Daybreak: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Daybreak: Chapter 1**

**WORD COUNT: 2, 510 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This is the first chapter of the next arc. Also, I don't like writing in all caps. It makes me feel… I just don't like doing it. And sorry this chapter is a little late.**

**Enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt Satoshi push his arms around me as we fell to the ground, screams echoing as people dashed for safety. I spun on the ground, staring out the archway to the sky outside.

There was a large white bird flying a few hundred yards away from us, and near it, was…

"Gaara!" I exclaimed, clambering onto my feet and dashing for the door.

"Wait!" I heard Satoshi yell.

I turned back to see him trying to follow me, but two men whom I presumed were bodyguards were already pulling towards the emergency entrance. I ran out onto the balcony, looking up again.

"GAARA!" I yelled, gaining the younger man's attention.

I took a moment to look ahead of him, at the tall blonde man who was standing atop a great white bird. After a moment I remembered it was not a bird at all, but clay. "BE CAREFUL!" I yelled, "HE'S GOING TO TRY TO BLOW UP THE CITY!"

The man's face, which had been looking at me with slight annoyance, suddenly became intrigued. He stared down at me with an almost giddy smile, before opening his hand and a small white bird began to flutter down towards me.

"Oh… shit…" I muttered, watching it fly down, "Akai!"

I felt something wrap around me and knew it was Akai. One from the smell, and two because of the fact that my back was pressed up against…well Akai is a well endowed woman. We landed a little ways off, on a roof. There was a loud explosion and more screams as the balcony exploded.

"I have to get up there," I ordered her when she set me down on my feet.

"Oh _no_," she said, looking serious. "Not this time, girl. We're getting you as far away as possible."

"But you don't understand!" I exclaimed, "I have to help him!"

"Do what? You'll just be in the way," she said. She whistled and I saw three forms speeding towards us. As they neared, I saw that it was her three students.

"Chiaki, Kin, take Grace away from here, Mi, you stay and help me."

The three nodded and suddenly I was lifted as Kin picked me up, "Wait Kin!" I yelled, "You don't understand! I _have_ to go help him!"

Kin ignored me as she and Chiaki began to dash in the opposite direction.

I growled under my breath and looked up past Kin's shoulder at the spots in the sky that were Gaara and Deidara. I had to get there. Gaara had to be warned, but how? At this rate…

"Kin!" I said, "There's a safe house on the other side of the village!"

Kin and Chiaki slowed to a halt, giving each other puzzling looks. "We were not informed when we were briefed on the city's layout." Kin said.

"That's because it is solely reserved for the Kazekage's family," I lied, "But Gaara told me about it personally. I have the password to get in."

Kin and Chiaki looked at each other, and then nodded. "We'll head there," Kin said. They turned around and started heading back towards Gaara and the giant bird, but they were circling around them. Crap…

"DEIDARA!" I yelled at the top of my voice, hoping to gain the blonde's attention.

I succeeded. It must have been the fact that I knew his name. "COME GET ME! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND THE AKATSUKI! I'M GRACE OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!"

I heard Kin curse and try to pick up her speed, but suddenly there was an explosion in front of us, blowing Kin and I to the ground. My head cracked on the hard surface of packed sand, tasting blood in my mouth. Suddenly, I felt something grab the skirts of my dress and lift me up off the ground, upside down. I shrieked as I saw Kin and Chiaki shrink from sight, horrified looks on their faces.

I also shrieked because I was now flashing the whole village, but that's not the point here.

I felt myself plot down onto the back of something soft, and realized that I was sitting on clay. And the thing that had grabbed me was a smaller version of Deidara's bird. The smaller bird was now flying towards Kin and Chiaki. The two girls disappeared in an explosion.

"You bastard!" I yelled, turning to face the man behind me. "You weren't supposed to hurt _them_!"

The man said nothing, but just grinned down at me. "Pain will be so pleased with me, I'm going to bring him two treats," He said, almost gleefully.

I sighed, trying to stand up, but it was too difficult to balance on the bird, even if I didn't have a brace on one foot and a heel on the other. "Look, I need to talk to you," I said, "You don't need Gaara, just bring me."

"And why would I do that?" He asked. "I would be failing my mission in that case."

I glared at him. I looked past him to see Gaara floating on a hand of sand. He was looking intently at us and I could tell immediately that he was _not_ pleased by the fact I got myself involved.

And I realized exactly why.

"Although I am quite happy you exposed yourself now," he said. "With you here the Kazekage won't be able to attack me without you getting hurt as well."

Right. Shit. Forgot about that.

Sorry Gaara.

"Gaara!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Look, He's going to try to blow up the city in order to tire you out! You've got to lead him away from the village!"

"Is that so? Good idea," Deidara said. "Thanks for that."

"Great," I muttered. "Gaara!" I yelled again, "Don't worry about me! He can't let me get hurt either!"

"I can't?" Deidara asked me, the bird swooshing out the way of a sand attack. "I never said that."

"Pain won't be happy if you let me get damaged," I said, "I know you Akatsuki are interested in me. And I am of great value to you." Although to tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly thinking at the moment. I mean, I don't _really_ want to be kidnapped… again… but if I can distract Deidara enough Gaara might be able to have the advantage.

Deidara frowned but didn't argue. "Well," he said, "I suppose there's one way to fix that."

I shrieked as I felt myself sinking. The clay was engulfing me. He was pulling me into the belly of the bird. "Don't do this!" I exclaimed, "I'm claustrophobic!"

"Like I care," the man said, smirking in Gaara's direction.

The man slowly disappeared from my sight as darkness settled in. The last thing I remembered was how I was going to breathe surrounded by clay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kankurō!"

Kankurō turned, his eyes previously plastered on the battle in the sky. Kin was running towards him, her dark eyes wide.

"Grace is up there!" she yelled, panic in her voice, "that man sucked her into his bird! Is there any way we can get up there?"

"We just have to trust that Gaara will be able to rescue her," Kankurō said. "Seriously, what was that girl thinking? She only added a hindrance to him." he turned to glare at Kin. "And you just let her go like that!"

Kin glowered at him, but she looked slightly green. "You think I don't know that?" she snapped. She turned her attention upwards. "They've been fighting for a few hours now," she said. "Any clue who is winning?"

"Gaara," Kankurō said firmly, but it was a lie. Gaara was clearly overtaxed, and was running out of recourses.

"Really?" Kin asked skeptically.

"Gaara _will_ win," Kankurō said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow from above, and Kankurō saw that there was something growing in the attacker's hands. "What is that?" Kin asked, alarmed.

"I don't know," Kankurō said, but there was a sinking feeling in his gut. He could barely hear the attacker's words. "It's… it's a bomb!" Kankurō exclaimed. His eyes widened in horror.

"_What?"_

Kankurō watched the large clay sculpture fall towards them, glowing brighter than the sun. Kankurō shielded his eyes and there was a deafening roar and then….silence.

Everything was dark.

Kankurō opened his eyes, peering upwards and was met with a large sand wall, floating just above the city.

"It's a… a shield!" A ninja said, just behind him.

"To think he'd be able to create something like that…" Kin said in awe.

Kankurō smiled in relief.

The shield began to float away, and just when it had passed the outer wall of the village, collapsed. Kankurō smiled as he looked upwards._ That_ was the Kazekage.

"Look!" Kin said, startled.

Kankurō looked upwards to see Gaara's protective ball of sand suddenly collapsing.

"It's exploding from the inside!" Kin said.

"What?" Kankurō shouted, fear gripping him. _Gaara…_

Suddenly he could see the large bird swooping down grabbing Gaara's limp form as it began to fall towards the city. The bird then flew into the sky and away.

"GAARA!" Kankurō yelled, springing forward.

"Wait!" Somebody was grabbing his arm. He spun, ready to attack, but stopped when he recognized the person as Baki. Grace's main bodyguard was standing behind him, looking pale and burnt. "If that person can take out Gaara, we have to be careful on how to proceed."

"You're telling me that I should just sit and wait while you come up with a _plan_?" Kankurō spat, "My brother was just taken and I should just sit back?"

"I am ordering you to _wait_ until orders!" Baki said harshly.

"He's right," Akai said, sympathetically. "We have to be careful how to proceed."

"To _hell_ with being careful," Kankurō hissed, "I'm going." He jerked his arm out of Baki's grip.

"Don't pursue them!" Baki ordered, "Don't leave the village!"

"Sure, fine," Kankurō said, dashing off towards the gate to the village.

"I'm going too—" Kin began.

"Stop!" Akai said sharply, "You stay here."

Kin stopped, looking at her teacher pleadingly, but the older woman shook her head. She turned to Baki, "We need to send word to the Leaf Village. I fear that we may need their help in order to prepare a rescue team."

Baki nodded. "I'll send Takamaru."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What took you so long?"

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura and Naruto standing together, glaring at them while Sai was standing a little ways off, drawing in his sketch book.

"I was helping an old lady cross the road—she needed me to help her with her pack."

"Liar!" Naruto shouted, "You're always unenthusiastic! We've been back for almost a week and we haven't had any missions! Only pointless training!"

"Don't underestimate training," Kakashi warned.

"I don't but…" Naruto said grudgingly, shrugging, "I still wish we could have more missions! I'm running out of cash!"

"Well if you didn't use it all on ramen…" Sakura muttered.

"Well if you don't waste it all on clothes and make-up…" Naruto retorted in a high voice.

Sakura growled as she spun towards Naruto.

"Hold it, hold it," Kakashi said, putting his hands up hurriedly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. After all, we _are_ heading to HQ. They've got to have a mission for us by now."

"They better," Naruto muttered, "Or I'm going to kick some major butt."

They reached HQ in a hurry, at different times. Naruto was the first to barge in, glaring at Tsunade as he did so. "OLD HAG!" he yelled, "Give us a mission alrea—Guh" Naruto gagged as he was punched in the back by Sakura. He landed on his chin, skidding forward and falling down in a painful heap.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said sheepishly, "I'm afraid my teammate is just too eager!" She walked forwards and bowed to Tsunade, who merely surveyed them with an annoyed look.

"I thought I already dealt with you guys?" She asked.

"That was _last_ mission," Sakura said, looking slightly nervous.

"They've been back for a week, remember?" Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded. "Right… well, I suppose I can assign you…" she shuffled through the papers, looking for the most boring and physically taxing mission she could find.

Kakashi and Sai walked through the door. "I apologize for my teammates," Kakashi said as he walked up to the desk.

"Apology noted," Tsunade muttered. She picked up a piece of paper. It was the DNA results taken from the child, self-called 'Keiko' that Shizune had brought back from her mission to the abandoned Sound hide-out. She gazed at it again. After seeing Sakura and Naruto look at it curiously, she quickly placed in a drawer.

No need to get these kids worried for nothing.

Except this was no matter to take lightly.

Suddenly the door was sprung open and a woman dashed in. "Urgent news!" She cried.

Everyone's attention was turned towards her.

The woman took a moment to get her breath, before speaking urgently. "News from the Sand!" she exclaimed, "The Akatsuki has kidnapped the Kazekage!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Gaara?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What do you mean, _kidnapped?"_ Tsunade demanded.

"There was an attack last night during the Embassy Ball," the woman exclaimed, "The kidnapping took place earlier this morning."

There was a moment of tense silence as Tsunade looked intently at Kakashi, and then his teammates. "It looks like you have found your mission," she said, "As there are no other teams available and you are available for immediate deployment."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at Kakashi, his face sobering. "We have to leave immediately! Before something happens to Gaara!"

"There's more too," the messenger said, looking pale. "Gaara wasn't the only person captured."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade demanded.

The woman took a deep breath. "Grace Sarutobi was also taken."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To be continued…._

Oh ho!

I can't believe it's taken 20 chapters to finally catch up with the cannon plot… but things will not go exactly as the manga ;) some stuff you guys will like, some not.

And as usual Grace manages to get herself all caught up in everything and making things ten times worse and more complicated. She really is a stupid character… I also HATE writing action scenes. I'm totally horrible at it. That's why I skipped the whole fight here… *cough* avoided *cough* I promise that there will be more detailed fights after this. Maybe. There _may_ be more detailed fights after this. I retract that promise lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please feel welcome to send me a review and tell me what you think :)

Thanks!

~fT


	21. Bonus Chapter: The Hawk

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Bonus Chapter: The Hawk**

**WORD COUNT: 6,105 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Yo! Sorry this took a while. Anyway, this is NOT a chapter from **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn. **_**It is a bonus chapter. I haven't posted one this story and I thought I should ****and because I haven't finished the next chapter.**** Anyway, this is something I wrote a LONG time ago for my own amusement, and because it was something I was thinking of turning into an AU story of Truthspeaker (that's an odd thing to say lol). Anyway, enter the world of pirate ninja! **

**Enjoy!**

"Lady Grace, please step away from the railing…"

I tore my eyes away from the sea to gaze despairingly at Belinda. Belinda was… well, not the most _interesting_ of people, so I couldn't blame her for not sharing my raw love of the sea. Of course, I knew she only had my best intentions at heart; she _had _been my nurse maid and had more motherly affections towards me than as a maid, governess or escort.

"_Must_ I stay below?" I asked, not attempting to stop a small whine escape with the words.

Belinda scowled. "How many times must I tell you… a ship is no place for a lady… and neither is that tone," she said sternly. "What will your husband think of you when he hears such a tone?"

"He's not my husband yet," I muttered, looking back at the sea.

"But the two of you are as good as married," Belinda insisted. "Please—the captain says that we have only a few more days until we reach port."

"I wish it were more," I sighed as I slid my hands off the rail and followed Belinda towards the entrance to our cabin.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Belinda scolded as I followed her into the cabin. She closed and locked the doors behind us. "Your older sisters never put this much of a fuss when they got married."

"Oh yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "Of _course_ they didn't. My _perfect_ sisters would never _dream_ of complaining."

"You know what I mean," Belinda said, sitting down in her seat and taking out some embroidery from the large pockets on her apron. "The point is any one of your sister's would have died to be able to marry Prince Satoshi."

"I'd _rather_ die than marry 'Pwince Sawoshi'," I said,

She set me a strong warning look. "How many times must I tell you, that is _not_ the appropriate attitude for the daughter of a baron, let alone a future princess," She sighed and set down her embroidery carefully in her lap. "I just _don't_ understand you… for most girls this would be a dream come true."

"Well I'm not most girls…" I said, sliding off the bed and walking over to the window. "Maybe I have different dreams."

Belinda sighed at the foreign words.

As the youngest of five girls and the daughter of a Lord, I have a duty, as did my elder sisters. They were all married off the Counts, Dukes and Lords, and I was the last one.

It just happened to be that my seventeenth birthday fell on the announcement of a peace treaty from the land of Scecellia. Just my luck.

So here I am: on a ship sailing straight for Rhunth, the capitol of Scecellia, where I will meet and wed Prince Satoshi, the son and heir of the King of Scecellia.

Am I happy about such arrangements?

No.

Do I have any choice about such arrangements?

No.

I sighed and stepped away from the window to return to my bed. When I'm stuck down here in my cabin I have absolutely nothing to do and find myself bored _out of my mind_. But when I'm able to go on deck there's just so much to see and do—especially when some of the crew let me help out when the Captain or Belinda aren't looking.

My home is sent inland, close enough to the sea that it is a short distance to our summer palace, where my sisters and I used to vacation in the warmer months, but too far to visit on numerous occasions.

Those summer months were my favorite, for above all else, I loved the sea.

That was the only redeeming factor of this arranged marriage. The city of Rhunth was a port city, set right on the water.

Although I'm as close as being sold without becoming a slave, at least I can find some solitude and freedom in the sea.

"Are you listening?"

"What?" I asked, glancing at Belinda with a confused look, "Were you talking?"

Belinda sighed and paused yet again in her embroidery. "Lady Grace, _please_," she said, looking at me with a pained and worried expression, "You will _really_ set a bad impression for the Prince if you act like this around him!"

"Let him make a bad impression of me," I said, folding my arms. "After all, he's going to be married to me for the rest of his life—he might as well get used to it."

Belinda sighed and continued her embroidery. I could tell that her patience was running thin.

"Belinda…" I questioned, tentatively, "Do you think that I could go on deck—just for a few hours?"

Belinda looked at my so quickly I thought her dull head might fall off her neck. "Absolutely _not,_" she said. "You've already been out once today."

"But only for an hour!" I protested. "How can you expect me to just sit in here! It's already been three weeks!"

"And you'll only have to suffer a few more days." Belinda finished.

I scowled and lay back down.

There was no getting my way with Belinda.

I closed my eyes, listening to the frantic footsteps and shouting above—hold on. I sat up abruptly, glancing at Belinda as she dropped her embroidery on the floor. "Good lord," She breathed, "Don't tell me…"

"Something's wrong…" I whispered, my eyes growing wide with excitement as I dashed for the door.

"GRACE!" Belinda shouted, lunging for me, but I was too quick; unlocking the door and dashing out onto the deck before she could get out of her chair.

It was chaos.

Sailors were scrambling around, securing ropes and preparing cannons. I looked around wildly, searching for a pirate ship. On these seas, where pirates roam and pillage like ants at a picnic, a pirate ship was the only thing that could cause uproar like this.

I dashed up the steps onto the Sterncastle, running to the edge rail where I stared out across the murky gray water at the ship sailing not three miles behind us.

My heart leapt into my throat. I have read hundreds of books on pirates, but never had I thought I'd be living in one of those stories.

I gasped as I felt a large hand grab my shoulder painfully, spinning me around until I came face to face with the large red face of the Captain. I wince painfully as he glared at me, his face turning even redder then it usually was. "What in the blazin'—look," he growled, holding onto my shoulder tightly as he half dragged, half led me back to my cabin, "I don' kno' if those God fersaken pirates know 'bout you bein' on this ship," he said, opening the door to my cabin and tossing me in, "But I'm gonna' make sure they never find out—an' you'll be thankful I did. Now stay in and if I see you out and about on my deck again—you'll wish the pirates_ did_ find you and tarnish you to hell." He slammed the door shut and I heard it click from the outside.

I cursed my bad luck. Now I had no choice but to stay in here. I glanced at Belinda, who was shivering and stuttering in her chair. She was very pale and looked close to a nervous breakdown. I suppose her reaction is justifiable. I don't _actually_ want to be taken captive by pirates—I'm not stupid. But I can't help but feel the terrifying thrill of knowing that we're being chased by some.

"Lady Grace—why'd you run off like that!" Belinda cried as she finally lost her nerve, rushing towards me and shaking me by the arms, "What if we get found by the pirates? What if they take us and—"

I slapped her hard across the face, stopping her words abruptly. "Stop!" I said sternly, "Panicking is not going to solve anything."

Whimpering, Belinda nodded, grasping and shaking her own arms since she couldn't mine. I walked over to the window and stared out; trying to angle myself so I could see the pirate ship. It was no good.

At the distance that they were, and with the wind as it is, it won't take long for them to catch up. I stared in the direction of the door. Not to mention we're loaded down with shipment—most of which is my dowry.

The only way that we'll outrun them at this point is if we toss the shipment overboard—and there's no way Belinda _or_ the Captain will agree to that.

I felt my heart pick up its pace as a wave of shouts drifted down the rafters to my ears. This was getting serious. It seems that the Pirate's ship was gaining on us—_fast… _

They probably don't have much cargo themselves, which is why they're able to make such good speed, I thought, it also means that they'll be more desperate to take whatever _we_ have…

This isn't good. I walked over the door and banged on it, shouting for someone to open it. There was no response. I scowled and kicked the door, wincing and grabbing my foot to rub it when all that resulted was pain.

I growled with frustration. _I'm no use down here!_ I'm just as good as any of those sailors. Why the Captain couldn't let me stay up—I'd be more a help than he can thinks I can be…

"What ship is it?" I thought out loud, trying to peer out the window again, but the pirate ship was still too in line with us for me to be able to see them. I ran to my door and peered outside though the key hole, trying to figure out what was going on. From what I could see, everyone was still running around in chaos… but it seems like they were getting a handle on things. "HEY!" I shouted, banging on the door, hoping to catch someone's attention.

I saw a face appear out of nowhere and look at me curiously, "What is it malady?" he asked.

For a moment I just looked through the key hole with surprise. I don't think I recall seeing this sailor before. I pushed the thought to the back of my head. "What pirate ship?" I asked, "Can you tell sir?"

He grinned, and I almost stepped back in surprise when his teeth appeared to have all been sharpened like a shark or wild animal. "Well, malady, it appears that the name of the ship chasin' us is none other than' _The Hawk_."

My eyes widened. _The Hawk_? Such a famed ship in these waters? I thought only thieves dared to get this close to the city… I didn't think a large pirate ship like that would risk getting so close to Rhunth's Navy.

"Don' worry, malady," the man said, grinning again, "I'll make sho' nothin' happen's to you…" I saw him slip away to assist the other men.

"Strange man," I muttered, stepping away from the door.

"Is it true?" Belinda whispered from her corner, "Is it true that _The Hawk_ is after us?"

"It appears so," I said, trying to gather my patience. Belinda—I love her more than my own mother but it sure takes a lot of patience in these situations. Not that I'm often chased by pirates, mind you.

"What if they catch up?" Belinda whimpered, "They say that _The Hawk_ has never lost a catch!"

"That can't be true," I said, "Or else we wouldn't even know about it."

She looked confused but nodded.

I walked over to the window, and gasped as I saw _The Hawk_ clearly. It was less than a mile away from us.That much distance in such a short time? Their _structure_ must be entirely different from ours! There's no doubt that they'll catch us now… I felt my heart leap into my throat. What are we going to do when they do catch up? Blast them with cannons? Like that has ever worked…

I bit my lip. I couldn't stand sitting around being useless, _waiting_ for the pirates to come. I know that they're probably after the cargo, but as soon as they board and realize that _I'm_ on it they'll probably deem me more valuable.

This _was not_ how I intended to arrive, or perhaps arrive, in my new home. I crossed my arms, watching with growing anxiety as _The Hawk _neared closer and closer to use. At this rate it would only be a matter of minutes before they were atop us.

"What can I do…" I whispered. I walked to the window and looked out.

"My Lady!" Belinda cried, "Get away from the window!"

The sky was quickly blocked out with dark storm clouds, and I heard thunder roll above us. I frowned. What kind of freak storm comes up like this?

Unless…

I remember hearing rumors that the captain of _The Hawk_ being able to summon lightning storms with his will alone, or that he was cursed by heathen gods. But those are just myths, aren't they?

"They can't see me," I responded curtly, "For the moment, we're perfectly—"

My words were cut short when I fell backwards in response to a sudden explosive quake as the ship hurtled to the side. There was a large echoing _crack_ that I could feel through the soles of my feet the ship shook and moaned under great pressure.

"What was that?" Belinda shrieked.

"A cannon!" I exclaimed, "They must have hit us." I dashed back to the window again, ignoring Belinda's hysterical protests, looking out. "They're right on us!" I cried, "How is that…" I stared in horror as I saw large spikes open up from the sides—aiming right for—"Belinda!" I cried, grabbing her by the arm and tugging her hard, "Get away from the window!" We scrambled away from the window and ducked just as a large spike crashed through the wall and lodged itself in the side.

It was suddenly very loud and wet—water spraying in from the collision. Luckily the ship wouldn't sink with this kind of damage—this high up. Belinda and I gasped as we hung onto each other, staring at the black wood that was _The Hawk._ Belinda was whimpering to herself in short gasps. I grasped her tightly. I knew that we couldn't go on deck—not with the chaos that was ensuing up there—but I couldn't stay here either.

I heard a large object hit the door, causing it to shake as the lock cracked. My eyes widened as I realized that they already discovered us.

I heard voices talking loudly from the other side and then one last crash and the doors flew open, pieces of wood shooting across the room.

Belinda gave out a terrified shriek and collapsed against me, unconscious, as a large orange haired man entered the room, peering around. "Doesn't look like there's much of a…" he stopped as he looked at us, his words trailing off.

"Hurry up!" said a voice from on deck, "The other's can only hold off those navy dogs for a short while—we need to grab what we can and get off this piece o' shit!"

"Hey, get in here and take a look at this—looks like they were carrying more than just treasure on this ship."

A woman walked through the door, and stopped to look at us. She had dark pink hair and spectacles, and was wearing clothes that would have made any honorable man blush. I was too scared to say or do anything, so I could only sit there, waiting as she walked over and grabbed me by the chin, thrusting my head up so she could get a good look at my face. "Heh, looks like we got a pretty one here—probably a noble." She took a large sniff, leaning in close to my face, "Yup, definitely a noble—look how clean she is." She grinned, "I wonder how much her father or husband will pay to get her back."

"We should hurry," The large man behind her reminded her. "We don't have much time—something tells me that the men on this ship will abandon the goods if it means preventing us from taking her."

"That's true," the girl replied, not taking her eyes away from me. "Tell me your name, sweet heart?"

I shook my head, tears appearing in the corners of my eyes as I opened my mouth, too terrified to speak.

"Aww… are you scared?" She said with pouty lips. "Poor little thing. Why don't we take you back to our ship and make you comfortable? Take her, Jūgo." She said, letting go of her painful grip on my chin and standing up, walking over to the door.

"What about the woman?" Jūgo asked, looking down at Belinda as he walked over to me.

"Leave her or kill her," the pink haired girl shrugged as she walked out, drawing a scimitar. "I've got to go back up."

"Right," Jūgo said as he stared down at me. "Alright, time to go, little girl," He said.

I stared at him before feeling a rush of adrenaline, life jumping into my limps as I sprang up, narrowly escaping his hands as I dashed around him and up the stairs. I had to get out of here—I don't think he'd hurt Belinda or he'd have done so already. I stopped abruptly as I got the deck. It was mass chaos. There was fighting everywhere—and there were so many pirates I could barely even count them all. I heard steps behind me and realized that the man was following me, so I ran into the chaos. I looked behind me, seeing the man hurry after me. I looked forward and shrieked as I slammed into someone. I looked up and met their eyes—and froze with horror when burning fire met my eyes. My eyes widened as I realize that this man had eyes as red as a ruby.

Suddenly I felt very dizzy and sick, and felt myself sway with nausea and unbalance, leaning back before falling forwards. The man must have caught me because I felt strong hands grasp my side, holding me upright as I leaned against his chest.

A while later I was barely aware of a loud cheering from the sailors, and then everything turned to darkness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I blinked as I opened my eyes, looking up to see large beams above me. Was I in bed? I was. There was a large scratchy blanked pulled up to my chin. I looked around. This was not my room.

I sat up suddenly. This was not the ship that I was sailing in. Was I captured by the pirates—could this be… but why would I be in such a bed in my own private room if that were the case? Wouldn't they have…I shuddered. I looked down and saw with a shock that I was in my night gown. How did…

"Lady Grace!"

I looked up across the room to see Belinda scramble up from a chair and rush over, "Oh thank goodness you're awake! I don't know what kind of devilish fever or spell that demon placed you under but I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up from it!"

"What do you mean demon?" I asked, "And where are we?"

She took a few deep breaths, "Oh you won't believe it—just when all hope was lost—who should appear but the _Royal Fleet_," She said. "It was a miracle! We were saved! Well, not all of us," she said sadly, "Much of the crew… and the Captain were lost, I'm afraid."

My face fell. The Captain died as well?

"But that's not what we should dwell on—what's important is that you survived. After all," she said, brushing herself up and standing straight, "You're marriage to Prince Satoshi is of grave importance for peace between our two nations—"

I reached out and hugged her around her broad middle, holding her tight. I heard her sniffle as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm glad you're safe, little one," she whispered, "I thought I was going to lose another child."

I mumbled something that even I don't know what it was and for a moment we just held each other. I was reminded of when I was a child—and I had a nightmare. It was always Belinda who would hold me and sing me to sleep.

My own mother I didn't even see often. She was never much involved in the upbringing of me or my sisters. True, it was common for people of my standing to have been raised my nursemaids, but my mother was particularly disdainful of motherhood. As a child I could never quite understand why she never wanted to see me—or why nothing I did ever impressed her. Belinda had once tried to explain to me that my mother had never wanted to get married or have children—that she wanted to be independent and not chained down by such a lifestyle, but her marriage was arranged by her father, my grandfather, and she had no choice in the matter. But as a small child I could never understand how that justified her lack of humanity towards my sisters and me.

It was always Belinda who cherished my accomplishments; or who applauded me when I did something well. It was always Belinda who would feel proud of me… and Belinda was the one who loved me.

I moved away from her, "What happened to the pirates?" I asked.

"They disappeared as quickly as they came," Belinda said, wiping a tear from her eye, "I came to shortly after you ran off up the stairs—and saw the whole thing."

I paused, "What did you mean—the fever or spell?"

"Oh…" she said, trailing off, "Well—when you ran out—it appears that you ran into the captain of _The Hawk_ himself," she said. "And one look in his eyes and you fainted—I never saw anything like it. He's the son of the devil, or so they say." She shuddered, "I thought you were going to _die_…. Lying here, hot with the fever for days…"

I frowned, looking at my hands. From what I remember… "He couldn't have been," I scolded her, "There's no such thing as 'a son of the devil'," I said, "I probably just fainted from fright." But I knew that wasn't the case. I know it was from making eye contact with him—and that there _is_ something terrible about this man. But… he still caught me when I fell—so he can't be all bad, right? In fact, there was something about his face that was oddly familiar—like I had seen it in a dream or some sort of vision… or perhaps a long time ago. I shook the outrageous thought from my mind. I'm being delirious. "How much longer until we port?" I asked.

"Today," Belinda grinned, "In fact—the captain of this ship told me by this afternoon. You could probably see the city from here."

"Really?" I asked, eagerly, "Can I go up deck?"

Belinda frowned but nodded reluctantly, "Since we're this close—besides, it'll do you good for you to get some fresh air."

"Thanks, Belinda," I said, removing my covers as I swung myself to the edge of the bed.

"Hold on," she said, "I can't let you out like that, here, take this cloak with you. I'm afraid that, what you're wearing now, was the only thing that we could salvage from the sinking ship—for it did begin to sink…" she looked regretful, "Which means you'll be unfortunately arriving in that."

I shrugged, "Well, I have good reason." I grabbed the cloak and flung it over my shoulders, fastening it at my collar bone. "Alright, I'm going up. You can stay here, Belinda." I said, knowing how much she disliked being on deck.

She nodded and I walked out the door, up the steps and onto the deck. It was peaceful, with sailors moving about and accomplishing their tasks. I looked to the port side and saw land. And sparkling in the afternoon sun was the city. From here, it looks like a giant stretching gem.

I walked to the railing and leaned over it, gazing down at the blue green sea. It was so beautiful that I will regret when we port. But… I smiled, taking in a deep breath of the salty air. I will at least be able to smell this every day.

"I am glad to see you up and about."

I turned around to see a man walk up to me, looking past me to the city.

"Yes… thank you," I said, gazing at him softly. This must be the captain of this ship—judging from difference of quality in his clothes. "Are you the captain of this ship?"

"I am. Colonel Ryuichi." He said, bowing at me and sending me a wink, "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Baroness Grace."

I blushed and curtsied as well as I could while wearing a night gown and a cloak—now _very_ aware of the fact that I was wearing them. "Well, I thank you for coming to our rescue," I said, "I can't imagine what would have happened had you not have."

"Ah—it was my pleasure," he said, "Although I was not aware of your arrival when I began the patrol two weeks ago—it was only when I caught site of two ships in a quarrel that I decided to take a closer look. And I am glad I did," he said, nodding in my direction.

I smiled and looked back over at the city. And then, because I realized that no one was speaking, I said: "This is a beautiful ship you have—I am surprised at the quality of the sleeping quarters."

"Ah," he said, smiling at the compliment, "I cannot vouch for those, actually. Your room happens to be the Berth Deck—hence for its quality."

I blushed furiously as I realized that those were his own sleeping quarters, which meant that I had, for the first time, slept in a man's bed. I looked away. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of—or embarrassed about, as I will soon be _sharing_ a bed with a man for the rest of my life.

I sighed and turned back to the city, "How much longer until we make port?"

"Just a few hours—less if the wind continues to stay on our side," Colonel Ryuichi said, leaning against the railing.

"Oh."

He glanced at me through the corner of his eye. "You don't seem pleased."

I resisted the urge to look at him, and stared intently at the water below. "Well… it's just that… it's hard to adjust, that's all. Leaving home, getting married—chased by pirates—getting_ married_," I sighed, but smiling nonetheless, "I don't know," I said, shrugging, "Maybe I'm just not prepared for all this."

"I don't think that's true."

I looked at him in surprise.

He shrugged and looked away, "I think it's natural to feel nervous about any one of those things—especially the pirates."

I giggled, "Yeah—at least I can have that under by belt."

"That's true."

I smiled in return to his reassuring one. "Say—I mean… do you… _know_ Prince Satoshi? I've never met him and I was wondering what he's… like."

"Ah," Ryuichi said, grinning, "I thought you might ask. Well, the prince is… different than I am," he began, pausing as he looked for words.

"Then he must be very unattractive indeed," I joked. He raised an eyebrow and I turned beet red in embarrassment, "I mean—well, what I meant was…" I gushed, stumbling over my words, "Please… just continue…" I muttered, turning away from him so he wouldn't feel the heat radiating off my face.

"Well, personality wise he is… very… flamboyant…" he said.

"Flamboyant?"

"A perfect prince," he added, "Storybook worthy."

"Oh dear," I joked, "What on Earth has my father gotten me into?"

"A world a bright flashy colors I should say," he laughed.

I laughed, and turned back to look at the shore. It looked so beautiful, especially against the sparkling sea. It pearly white castle looked like white sea-shells…

A few hours later, as Belinda and I stepped off the boat and onto a rather crowded area, all the people dressed exquisitely which gave me the eerie feeling that they were waiting for me. The fact that they were all looking at me proved this to be true.

Again, I was suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that I was only wearing a night gown and a heavy cloak. I wondered what all these people must be thinking about me. Whether they think Prince Satoshi's father had made a mistake arranging a marriage between myself and his son.

"Lady Grace…"

I looked up to see a very handsome man standing before me, dressed in a white suit. He was… well, _handsome_. Perhaps even beautiful.

He walked up to me took my hand, kissing the air above my skin before straightening and giving me a dazzling smile. I smiled back weakly. I truly did not expect him to be this attractive. Perhaps this arrangement was not going to be as bad as I thought.

"I am so pleased that you have arrived," Prince Satoshi, for I assumed that was who he was, said.

"Prince Satoshi," Colonel Ryuichi said from behind me. "I am pleased to see you again. I presume you have just met the lady?"

"Indeed I have," Prince Satoshi said, his eyes never leaving mine. I saw his eyes flash downwards a moment, and I saw that he was trying to decide why I was dressed the way I was. "I was just about to ask her if she had a fair journey."

I opened my mouth to say that being attacked by pirates, though thrilling, did not count as a 'fair' journey, but Colonel Ryuichi placed a hand my shoulder.

"Not here," he whispered.

I nodded and followed the two men, the crowd of people eventually filling in behind us. The castle, from what little I saw as I passed through it, was so beautiful that I almost felt like crying. Almost. It was made of white stone, and there were palm trees growing at every corner.

I was eventually brought to my bed chamber with Belinda and a few maids. After a rather—_painful—_dressing in which I was stuffed into a corset and dress that was much too small, I was prepared for the ball that was being held in my honor.

I can't say I'm much pleased of it. I would much rather spend a pleasant night in my room with a book, or perhaps a stroll on the beach… _anything_ but having the right to breath taken away from me just because fashion decrees it to be so.

The ball itself was much too exquisite. I was beginning to realize that wealth meant that my future husband had no love of holding onto money. After a very awkward dinner and a few painful rounds of dancing with the prince and a few other noblemen (I am pleased to say that Colonel Ryuichi was one of them), I finally had a chance to take a breather on the balcony, alone, for the first time in hours.

I walked to the edge, leaning against the stone railing, looking out at the sea. It was so beautiful, I was thankful that my father found me a husband so close to the sea. At least now I won't wither away wishing to see it. The midnight moon glittered across it, giving out a soothing fog that drifted across the land below.

"I'd best be getting back," I muttered, straightening and turning. I walked into a large form and stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. I stepped backwards and looked up in the face of the orange haired man that had been on the ship when the pirates attacked.

I spun around, only to see…

…The captain of _The Hawk_ standing before me. I opened my mouth to scream but found that a hand was pressed against it. Another arm was wrapped around my middle as the man behind me lifted me into the air.

Struggling, I tried to let out another scream as the man jumped clean off the balcony, his captain following suit. I closed my eyes, no longer struggling in fear that the man would drop me as he dashed silently through the streets and towards the harbor.

I felt myself drifting off. Fighting sleep, I drowsily thought that I had not breathed in quite… a while…

When I opened my eyes again, I was strapped down, looking up at a wooden ceiling. I was in a bed. And it was rocking.

I looked around and realized that the bed was not rocking, but the whole room.

I struggled into a sitting position, trying to get a good look of my surroundings. I was _definitely _on a ship. And by the looks of it, it was _The Hawk_. The captain and the orange haired man were nowhere to be seen, and I was seemingly ignored by many of the men scurrying across the deck.

I slid off the bed, looking around. From the looks of things this must be the captain's quarters. But that must mean… I felt myself heat up. So _that_ is what the captain was playing at. To think he would go through all this trouble for… no, he must just be kidnapping me for the ransom. After all, I am _sure_ that both my father _and_ Prince Satoshi would pay a high price to get me back safely. But for now… I must find a way off this ship. Who knows how long I have been asleep.

I walked over to the window, pushing it open and peering down. I bet that man did not expect me to jump ship.

Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong, now won't I?

Scrambling over the edge, I let out a yelp as I fell right out of the window and landed in the icy water with a splash. I heard yells and realized with a sinking feeling that the splash must have set off an alert among the men.

But then my stomach was not the only think sinking.

I let out a scream just as my head sunk into the water, dragged down by my heavy skirts. I flailed, trying to get myself out of the dress. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, I felt a sudden weight lift off of me as the dress slipped off of me. I kicked and pushed myself above the surface. I whipped my head around, and let out a whoop when I realized _The Hawk_ was now too far to find me in the water.

That was when I realized my horrible mistake.

The land was too far to swim to. I could barely even see it.

And no one would ever be able to find me in this great expanse of water.

_**To be continued… lol not really.**_

**Sorry, I just like cliff hangers too much. **

**Truth be told, I am seriously thinking of making this into a story, but it wouldn't be for a while and probably not one I'd devote too much time to. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think, I'm curious what your opinions are.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	22. Daybreak: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Daybreak: Chapter 2**

**WORD COUNT: 3,252 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is late! I'll try to promise to make the next chapter come out sooner!**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto rarely felt this kind of fear.

It was a deep feeling that settled inside his gut and refused to leave. It was the kind of fear he felt when someone he cared about was in danger.

And now, two of those people were in danger.

And one of them was Grace.

He kicked off a branch hard, propelling himself forward at greater speed. They had to catch up to the Akatsuki as soon as possible, and to do that, they had to reach the Sand Village ASAP.

He cursed their bad luck. If only they had stayed longer in the Sand Village! If only Grace had returned when they did!

Why did they have to take Grace?

What was so special about her that everyone needed her so badly? He knew Tsunade knew—Kakashi probably knew… and Jiraiya definitely knew. After the pain of Grace's death slowly began to ebb away, he had questioned his mentor about it, but the older man had always eluded giving an answer.

But this was one time too far. Answers would have to be given, and Naruto would not stop until he had them.

"Naruto!" Sakura's sharp voice brought him back to reality, and he narrowly dodged a tree. "You need to stop drifting off," Sakura said, pushing forward so she matched his speed. "We won't be able to go very fast if someone has to carry you after you get hit by a tree."

Naruto ignored her.

Sakura didn't know what it was like to be hunted. Perhaps that was why he always felt such so close with Grace. It wasn't just that they were like siblings, best of friends. They had a sort of…kinship. They both had deadly secrets, and they were both hunted for those reasons.

If only he knew what her secrets were. At times, he felt hurt that she never shared hers with his, but then again, she always knew about his secret. He knew, however, that they were both hunted for reasons that they had nothing to do with. He didn't ask to have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, and he was sure, whatever it was, Grace didn't ask for it.

He felt the panic rise again as he kicked off harder, ignoring the pain growing in his legs from pushing his muscled too hard. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Sakura slowly fell behind.

"WATCHOUT!"

Suddenly he felt a blast of wind as he was jerked backwards and slammed against a tree.

"What were you _doing?"_ someone cried.

He looked up to see four people standing over him.

Four…

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as a blonde woman reached out and grasped his hand, pulling him up. "And what was with attacking me, huh?"

"Reflex," Temari, whom he quickly recognized, replied, sounding only mildly apologetic. "What has the four of you all worked up about?"

The teammates looked at each other cautiously, before Kakashi gave Temari the news.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lee yawned, stretching his arms as he walked out into the street. He had done an extraneous training exercise last night and was now feeling slightly tired. But he would ignore that and work double hard today, he was sure.

"There you are," Tenten scolded, leaning against the side of the building the team was gathering at. "It's not like you to be late."

"Speaking of which," Neji said, looking around with a bored expression, "It's unlike Guy to be late."

"You don't think he died, do you?" Tenten asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course he didn't!" Lee cried. "Why would you even say that?"

"I've never known him to be late," Neji replied, cutting Tenten off. "It is a valid question.

"It's not a very nice one. He probably went to Head Quarters already." Lee said.

The other two glanced at each other, their faces mimicking slight humiliation that Lee thought of this first.

"There you are."

The three ninja turned their heads to see their former sensei and team leader walking towards them, looking uncharacteristically grim.

"Why the long face, Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked. A sudden sensation that all was not well crept up her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"I have some bad news about our next mission," Guy said, speaking slowly.

"What is it?" Lee asked, frowning.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped, and we're to catch up with Team Kakashi and help with the rescue." He said. "We're the only team available—besides Team Kurenai, but they have no leader."

"We should leave immediately!" Lee exclaimed. "What are we wasting time for?"

"There's more," Guy continued. "It appears that the people that kidnapped Gaara are members of a terrorist group called Akatsuki, you remember being briefed on them, correct?" His younger teammates nodded. "Well, they've also captured Grace."

The stunned silence that followed was only interrupted by a sharp intake from Tenten. "_Grace?_" she asked, sounding panic stricken. "What do you mean, they've captured Grace?"

"Just what I said," he answered. "I t appears that the Akatsuki has been after her for a while—and now that it is more well known that she is alive, they must have jumped at the chance to get their hands on her."

"Now we really must leave," Lee said darkly, "We don't have any time to lose!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt a sharp pain as I opened my eyes, blinking in the dark to clear them of spots. Where was I? It did not take long for me to realize I was in a cave, and a few moments of deductive reasoning told me exactly where I was.

As my eyes cleared, I saw that Gaara was tied up a few feet away from me. I tried to stand up but found that my hands and feet were bound. Cursing, I struggled into a sitting position. My whole body was sore and my dress was in ruins. My head still hurt and I could feel sweat dripping down it.

I licked my cheek and frowned.

That wasn't sweat.

I didn't remember receiving a head wound. , it must have happened after I passed out.

Passing out…

My eyes widened as I sat up, alert. What happened? If Gaara and I are both in this cave then that means… but did Deidara succeed and blow up the village? No, that's impossible. If Gaara is here than that must prove that Deidara did _not_ succeed, right? But still…I shuffled over to Gaara, bending over to put my cheek against his chest.

It was faint, but he was breathing.

"Gaara," I whispered.

He didn't move.

"Gaara!" I said, louder.

I heard noises far away, but from the sound of it, someone was nearing. I heard loud footsteps enter the hall. Quickly I fell down and closed my eyes, hoping to fool whoever it is into believing I was still asleep.

"I'm not going to let you take any credit here," a man I recognized as Deidara said.

There were two footsteps. Who was the other person?

"I have no interest in the Kazekage," a man said. "I'm just here to see to the girl."

The voice was familiar. I knew I had heard it before.

"Hey, she's my catch as well—I'm not going to let you take any credit for her either!"

"Pain is well aware that you caught her. I was given explicit orders to take care of her." Deidara's companion said.

The person stopped right in front of my face. It took all my resolve to steady my breathing—but try as I might, I could still feel my heart speeding up. The person crouched and touched my face.

I flinched.

"She's awake," The man said, removing his hand.

"Really?" Deidara asked, sounding curious. "I didn't notice."

I felt the person grab my jaw, jerking it. I opened my eyes and stared up at…

"Itachi," I whispered, staring at the man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That sounded an awful lot like… "Lee?" Naruto asked out loud, turning his head just in time to see something large and green slam into him. Naruto skidded against a tree, gasping for air as he looked up to see Lee grinning down at him. "Why does everything have to be hitting _me_?" He growled, accepting Lee's hand as the older boy helped him up.

"Sorry about that," Lee said, "I guess I was just moving too fast."

"What else is new," Kakashi muttered as he stepped forward. "Where's the rest of—"

"Lee, you fast devil," Guy said as he suddenly appeared, "This won't be the last—ah, Kakashi, looks like we've made it in time."

"I guess that means that you're our back-up team," Kakashi said, letting out a sigh.

"Our what?" Sakura asked, absentmindedly swatting at Lee as he attempted to kiss her hand.

"Back-up," Lee answered.

"That's good, but we're wasting time—"

"We have to wait till the rest of their team catches up," Kakashi said, interrupted Temari. "Besides, we could use the rest."

It was only a few minutes before Neji and Tenten caught up to their teammates.

"Took you guys long enough!" Naruto and Lee grumbled in unison.

"Give them a break—we had a few hours on them," Sakura said, smacking Naruto's arm.

"Ouch," he winced, rubbing it and glaring at her.

"Kakashi," Temari spoke up, "I'm going on ahead. You guys should rest," she nodded at Guy and his team. We're two days from the Sand, perhaps less if at the right speed. I don't want to waste any time." She turned to go.

"Wait!" Naruto said, springing forward, "I'm coming with you. I've had enough rest."

"Naruto, we should stay together," Kakashi began.

"We're ready to go," Guy said, "You didn't have _that_ much time on us. Let's go," he nodded at his team members who nodded back.

"This is why I'm glad that old hag sent your team, Guy-sensei!" Naruto said, grinning.

As the rest of the team set off, Temari felt a deep foreboding as they approached the Sand Village.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ow," I muttered as I rubbed my wrists.

Itachi stood in front of me, looking down at me with an expressionless face. He placed the kunai he had used to cut the ropes on the lamp table next to the bed where I sat.

I must say I'm relieved to no longer be bound, but I am feelings somewhat apprehensive being held captive in a bedroom. Not that I'm expecting Itachi to try anything, it honestly doesn't seem in his character, but still, it is a little… disconcerting. "I didn't know this place had bedrooms."

"Sleeping quarters," Itachi said, facing away from me as he walked to a desk, looking through a book that was laying there.

"I see…" I said, scanning the room. It was empty except for the bed and the desk. In fact, it seemed like it hadn't been used. Ever. "Tell me, what are your… plans for me? Surely you're not going to kill me."

"My 'plans' for you are to keep you safe until Pain has a use for you."

"Well, as much as I would _love_ to meet Pain, I'm afraid I am one hundred percent certain that your 'plans' will fail." I answered, still looking around.

"I am well aware of your… gifts." Itachi said, still facing away from me.

My eyes rested on the kunai on the lamp table. I reached out and grasped the handle. "Although," I said, "I am surprised that you are here. I was under the impression that you would be elsewhere."

I slid off the bed, walking towards him as silently as I could. I raised the kunai, aiming for his head with the handle. Hopefully I can knock him out and escape this room.

Suddenly Itachi disappeared.

"I'm surprised," Itachi whispered from behind me. "I would not have thought you capable of murder."

I took a sharp intake of breath. He grabbed my hand and pressed on my wrist. I let go of the kunai and it clattered to the ground, "Well who knows if I would be able to go through with it."

Itachi let go of my wrist and I spun around, backing up to the desk.

"I can assure you that your safety is of top priority of mine."

"Because Pain has instructed you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, that's not going to cut it for me."

"Yes, because of that." He took a step towards me, "But also because you are very special to someone."

"Sasuke?" I asked, my voice quavering on the word.

Itachi said nothing.

"Sasuke," I said, "Probably won't even—" my eyes widened.

It was all making sense. I _was_ right. Itachi was _not_ supposed to be here. Because this isn't Itachi! It was… "Sasuke?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I've done the best I can," Akai said, stepping away from Kankurō. "I've had training as a medical ninja—but I'm nowhere near the level of Lady Tsunade. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until Team Kakashi arrives. Sakura Haruno was Lady Tsunade's student. I'm positive she will be able to help him."

Baki nodded grimly, watching as his former student twitched in pain, unconscious.

"He's going to live, though, right sensei?" Mi asked, looking on with worry. The girl was unusually quiet in the silent hospital wing.

"What was he thinking, engaging with the enemy," Baki muttered. "Things have gotten so complicated in just a few hours."

"That's usually how warfare goes," Akai said, wiping her hands off. "Nothing goes as planned. And if it does, well, something else went horribly wrong." She sighed and flicked Mi on the head. "Go tell Chiaki and Kin to get ready. Team Kakashi should be arriving in the next day. It's been almost one day since we've sent out the alert to the Leaf. Once they've rested and Sakura has seen to Kankurō we will be heading out."

"You'll be going with them, will you?" Baki asked.

"Yes," she said, turning to look at him. "Grace was under our protection, and unfortunately, we were too distracted to properly fulfill our duties. I won't let that happen again."

Mi shook her head as well.

"Now go! Give them the message," Akai said in a slightly scolding voice as Mi hopped into motion, disappearing from the room.

"You really care for them, don't you?" a voice said from the door.

Akai and Baki turned to see an old woman walking towards them.

"Lady Chiyo," Baki said, surprised.

Akai blinked, looking at the woman thoughtfully, before bowing with Baki. "Yes, they are like daughters to me."

"Hmm…" the old woman stopped by Kankurō's bed, gazing at him as an old man entered the room.

"And Lord Ebizou, such a pleasant surprise," Baki said. "I'm so glad you accepted our summons."

"Quit your prattle," Lady Chiyo snapped, her eyes shifting to Akai. "I've seen you somewhere, perhaps on the battlefield. My memory places you with the White Fang—but that would mean you are an enemy." Her eyes narrowed.

Akai's eyes widened slightly and she took a step backwards, her hands before her submissively. "I suppose I am somewhat related with the White Fang, but I am not your enemy. I knew his son when I was a child."

"I see…" The woman turned to Baki. "Why are we so heavily relying on foreigners to do our work for us? In the old days we would not need to have others come to our aide."

"The Leaf is our ally now," Baki said, sounding as though this were not the first time this subject came up. "We had the Peace Treaty resigned not a week ago."

"Yes, yes, by that weak little tart from the Leaf—I heard of it. I also heard that this girl got herself captured—not only that, but she managed to somehow make it easier for our Kazekage to get captured."

"Grace is just a stupid—" Akai put a hand over her mouth, her cheeks tingling pink, "What I mean to say is, Grace does not always think before she acts. I know she had your village and Kazekage's protection as first priority. She is not trained as a ninja—"

"And therefore has no business dealing with the affairs of ninja!" Lady Chiyo retorted. "Just like those simpering lords and ladies who deign to claim that they have authority over us," she snorted. "They're all just flowery weaklings. That's why the girl was kidnapped in the first place."

Akai said nothing.

Lady Chiyo looked back at Kankurō, her eyes darkening. _When did we need to depend on our enemies? _She thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He said nothing as I took a step towards him. "Sasuke?" I asked again.

Still, there was no response.

It had to be him. Who else? I _know_ that Itachi was not here, he couldn't be. Sasuke must have found out I was captured and came as soon as he could to rescue me. Itachi would not be so concerned for my well being.

I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I'm so glad you came," I whispered, "I'm so frightened. They've gotten Gaara too. I know Naruto is coming but still, I'm so glad…" I trailed off. I looked up at him. That's strange. He should have flown off the handle at my mentioning of Naruto.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

And then it hit me.

This was _not_ Sasuke.

I let go of him, backing up. I felt my face burn as I stared at the man who I had just hugged. I had just _hugged_ Itachi. "That… I thought…"

"I'm very well aware," Itachi said. He sighed. "It is common under your circumstances to associate anything possible to something similar; A defense mechanism." He looked at the door. "I must go. You will stay in this room, understand?"

I nodded, my face still burning.

He took a step forward and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up at him. I held his eyes for as long as I could before looking away. Either by embarrassment or something else, I don't know.

As I heard the door shut, I still stood there, like an idiot. I can't believe I just hugged Itachi. And I called him Sasuke. I put my fingers to my lips. At least I didn't kiss him. But the strange thing was that I _wanted_ too. I don't mean I wanted to kiss Itachi, but when I thought he was Sasuke I wanted to… Well, I suppose that answers how I really feel about Sasuke. I sank to the floor.

I felt exhausted.

And I only hope that Naruto… or Sasuke, come as soon as they can.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**Well, what do you think?**

**Again I apologize for its lateness. Life, you know, is a pain in the butt. **

**Anyway, the next chapter should come sooner; I'm starting to get into a roll for this story. And I'm starting to go through some serious Sasuke withdrawal so don't be surprised if he makes a cameo soon. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	23. Daybreak: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Daybreak: Chapter 3**

**WORD COUNT: 3,296 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I would first like to say that I am so, **_**so**_** sorry this chapter is late. And not just a little late. Almost six months late. The past few months have been crazy for me and I'm just now starting to get a handle on things. However, I have quite a few chapters written out so it is safe to say that a late chapter should be quite rare. I'll be hopefully updating once a week.**

**I would also like to thank anyone who was still interested enough in this story to read this chapter after all this time. I know how interest fades. **

**Apologies and thanks aside, **

**Please enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I sat on the bed. It had been a few hours since Itachi left the room, and I had no luck with the door. It seemed to be sealed with chakra.

I wondered why Itachi left the kunai here. It can't have been to protect myself, that doesn't make any sense…

I looked at it. I wondered if I could cut the door, tear bits away, but figured that there was no way someone like Itachi would miscalculate and leave a kunai here if I was going to be able to escape with it. Unless… unless he _wanted_ me to escape. I collapsed down off the bed and onto the ground, leaning against it. I felt so exhausted. The dress billowed around me in a torn mess. I wish that I had not worn such an extravagant gown. I felt the need to rip it off and at the same time felt comforted by its many layers.

I looked at my hands. I was grasping the kunai in my right hand, my left scratched and raw from pounding on the door. No one had answered my calls and pleas; no surprise there.

I wanted to just curl up and disappear. In fact, what I _really_ wanted was to go to sleep, but fear kept me awake. I stood up and pounded on the door one last time, sliding down in exhaustion.

"Splinters," I hissed, removing my hand and turning it to see the little black lines sticking into my skin. Cursing, I cradled my hand, glaring at the door.

I had to get out of this room. I felt like I was going mad. In fact, the last time I felt like this was when Itachi last put me under an illusion… my mind trailed off for a moment, as if being derailed from my own thoughts. Struggling to possess control, I realized that was exactly what was happening to me.

Itachi had used his Kekkei Genkai to put an illusion over me. Still struggling for control over my thoughts, I realized I could be anywhere. I could be asleep. I could be… I could be close to death, and not even realize it. I wish I knew how to break though an illusion. I've had so little experience with the Sharingan, which is ironic considering how much time I've spent with Sasuke.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. I needed to break free of it. I turned my body to lie on the floor, relaxing it and focusing on any form of physical indication that I was not where I thought I was.

After a faint tug, I smiled. I was close to it. Another few tugs and then… a strange sensation of water pouring over me and I sat up suddenly.

I was still in the room, but I was lying on the bed.

Was this reality? Or just another illusion? I looked at my hand. No splinters.

I stood up and walked over to the door, grasping the handle and turning the knob. The door opened. I decided to take my chances and that this was real life. Even if it was still an illusion I would rather be stuck in a fantasy outside instead of cooped up in that room forever.

Grasping the kunai in my hand, I ran through the hallway, as fast as I my brace would allow, wincing at the creak it made with very step, my head whizzing at any sound that might be someone or something approaching.

"Going somewhere?"

I spun around, my heart leaping into my throat.

It was a strange, dark figure that I saw; the only colors on them were the red clouds on their robe and a spiral orange mask covering their face.

"Tobi!" I exclaimed, before I could think.

The figure cocked their head. "You know my name," he sounded pleased. "What are you doing outside your room, little lady?"

I took a step away from him, holding up the kunai. "I know who you are," I said, warningly.

"Oh?"

"You're…" I began shakily, "You're Madara Uchiha, aren't you?"

Tobi halted in mid-step, cocking his head. It was unnerving, being unable to read his expression. I could not tell if he was shocked or intrigued. Angry or pleased. I could not tell anything from the strange mask that he wore.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said finally, his voice pleasantly confused. "But if you're lost I can help you find your way back to your room." He took another step towards me.

I back up again, holding out the kunai farther. I know I won't be able to do any damage with it, but it was worth a shot.

Tobi took another step, reaching out towards me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They sped through the gates of the Sand Village, heading straight for the village head quarters. Naruto did not even have the time to gaze about at the village. It was only his second time in one of the main villages besides his own. The last time he did not have much time to stop and admire it and would have liked to. But today there was no time.

Much to his annoyance they were met by Kin halfway to head quarters.

"It's Kankurō," Kin said, a little out of breath.

"What about him?" Temari asked. Her voice was tight and her face failing to keep her panic under control.

"He was injured," Kin turned to look at Sakura, "We need you to come right away to see to him. The healers don't have the knowledge of poisons that you do."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, who nodded, and the group quickly changed course to head towards the hospital, led by Temari.

Once there, Temari and Sakura dashed through the door into Kankurō's room immediately.

Naruto made to follow, walking through the door, but then, in an instant, he let out a yell as an elderly woman sprang forward towards him, drawing a kunai as she did. In a split second, he realized that she was not heading towards him but _behind_ him, towards Kakashi. He drew a kunai and blocked it before she could get around him. "What the hell are you doing you old hag?" he shouted.

He was barely aware of Akai joining his side, speaking in a hushed but urgent voice. "Miss Chiyo, I know what you are thinking but this is not the White Fang. It's is son, Kakashi."

"Look closely," Baki said from across the room, looking ready to spring forward, "Look how young he looks."

The old woman did a double take, and then began to laugh manically. "Oh, look at that, my old age catching up to me."

Kakashi let out a long breath, straightening. "Thanks," he said, nodding to Naruto and Akai.

Akai turned and smiled at him, but suddenly her smile vanished and a look of pure panic took its place.

Naruto saw a flash of green and suddenly Guy was there, lifting Akai up in a tight hug.

"What's going on?" Lee asked. He appeared beside Naruto, his teammates and Sai entered the room behind them.

"I have no idea," Naruto said, still staring somewhat transfixed at the sight of Guy hugging Akai.

"I missed you so much!" Guy said, finally letting Akai go, who brushed off her clothes, looking deeply embarrassed.

"I missed you too," she said, "I assume you were sent as Team Kakashi's backup?"

"I was so sad when you did not visit or anything when you were sent back to the Leaf Village," Guy continued earnestly. "In fact, I did not know you had come back until you were sent out on another mission! It broke my heart!"

Akai gave him a lidded look, rolling her eyes before turning towards Kakashi, "How soon will your team be able to move out?"

"But now that we are together," Guy said, pulling her closer to him, "We can—"

"Guy, the _only_ reason I'm not hitting you right now is we need every possible man on the job," Akai said darkly. "Now let me go."

Guy did as she asked, but looked thoroughly put out. "I don't understand my lo—"

"Love?" Lee finished, "This is the person you love?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second, you and him are…." Naruto began, motioning to the two of them suggestively.

"No!" Akai burst out, shaking her head enthusiastically, "No, we're just friends." She turned and suddenly looked a little guilty at the horrified look on Guy's face. "We were teammates when we were younger, that's all."

"That's all?" Guy echoed, grasping her hand. "How can you say that? With the special bond that we have…"

"We have no bond," Akai said, pulling her hand free, "Just that of _friendship_."

"Look, I'd hate to break up the love fest, but we have to get briefed on the situation," Kakashi interrupted, looking thoroughly bored.

"_You_," Guy hissed, "You've always hated the bond we shared."

"_Guy_," Akai began, looking exasperated.

"Wait a second!" Kin began, looking between the three of them, walking towards them from Kankurō's bedside, "I understand now, it's a love triangle!"

"A love triangle?" Tenten asked, suddenly looking very interested, "You don't say? So do you like Kakashi?"

Akai turned a dark red, "That's… not…"

"I knew you liked Kakashi!" Naruto exploded, pointing at Akai, "You can see it all over her face!"

"Look," Kakashi began.

"Do you like her?" Tenten asked him.

"Well, it's not a matter of liking or not…" Kakashi said.

"It's all in the past," Akai interrupted, "It doesn't matter anymore." She did not look like she wanted the conversation to pursue anymore so it was dropped, although Naruto made a mental note to tell Grace when they rescued her.

_Grace,_ he thought, _would find this absolutely fascinating._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tobi," an impatient voice said from behind me. "We don't have time for games."

Tobi halted, his hand nearly reaching my face, and took a step back. "Right, Zetsu."

Zetsu… I felt my blood freeze. Out of any character I dreaded seeing in person, Zetsu was near the top. I turned slowly bracing myself, but I screamed anyway.

"Looks like you're frightening her," Tobi said pleasantly as I backed up into him.

Zetsu ignored him.

"You!" I exclaimed as the two faced… _creature,_ I suppose, calling him human would be stretching it, took a step closer to me. "Don't come any closer!"

"And what are you going to do with that little kunai?" one of the faces asked, and I realized it was not the one who had spoken earlier.

Tobi chuckled, patting me on the shoulder.

"I…" I trailed off, looking at the kunai, and suddenly I realized how stupid my plan of escape was. What was I thinking? Did I really think I would be able to get out of here with just a kunai?

I took a step back, and then Tobi let out a shriek. Startled, I jumped away from him, shrieking as well in surprise. I felt as though a weight was lifted off my head. "Your hair!" Tobi exclaimed.

I dropped the kunai and grabbed my head. My hair was gone. I felt my face blanch as I groped my head. I still had hair, but it was only a few inches long. The jutsu that the old adviser used on me must have worn off… now that I think about it I think she said something about stress loosening it… I suppose I've had a few stressful days…

Tobi let out a bark of laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! You're practically bald!"

"Don't laugh at me!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, baldy," Tobi said without ceasing his laughter.

"Tobi, escort her back to her room, and make sure the lock works this time. It's almost as if Itachi wanted her to escape," Zetsu muttered as he passed us. "Then join me at the entrance. We have to leave."

"Gotcha," Tobi said cheerfully, his laughter ebbing, before offering his arm to me.

"You don't have to do that, act all weird and stuff," I said when Zetsu left the hallway. "I know who you really are."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "Don't act ridiculous."

I followed him down the hallway anyway. He might act like a goof ball but I knew better. I walked into the room and turned as he began to shut the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," he said brightly, and then, in a darker voice, said, "I hope we meet again."

The door shut in my face and I heard a hiss of chakra as the door locked, keeping me in this room for good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was on edge for the next day while Sakura and Akai tended to Kankurō. It seemed unfair that they were caught up in it when they should be aiding the rescue of Gaara and Grace.

Grace… his hand furled into a fist.

They had been briefed on the situation, and even Naruto could not believe the stupidly of Grace's actions. She willingly gave herself up to the enemy. And what for? Did she really think she would be able to defeat them? _Her_?

He leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position.

"Angry much?"

He looked up to see Kin walk towards him, her dark hair tied up in a makeshift bun. "Hey," he said, "Just thinking about Grace."

Kin let out a soft sigh and joined him on the floor. "Trust me; I haven't _stopped_ thinking about her. It's my fault that she got captured."

Naruto shrugged, "It's my fault that I wasn't there to protect her from the beginning."

"You tried at least," Kin offered.

Naruto shrugged again.

"This time, we'll save the Kazekage and Grace," Kin continued. "Together, alright?" she offered her hand to him.

He took it, feeling some of his energy return, "Right," he said, shaking hard.

It was another few hours before they were finally able to go. Three teams seemed a bit extreme to Kakashi, or at least he said so. Naruto didn't think so. He thought the more the better. They had a better chance of fighting if there were more of them.

Tenten said that Kakashi probably did not want to deal with the drama of being the same vicinity as Guy and Akai.

Indeed, it seemed as though that may very well be the case. Even Naruto noticed the tense air around them. A love triangle… to Naruto, this was the only explanation, no matter how much Akai denied such a thing.

"Keep up with me," Kin muttered to Naruto as they reached the gate, ready to leave on the mission.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto replied with a smirk. "Because if so, I'm gonna win."

"Challenge accepted!" Lee exclaimed, appearing from behind them.

"I don't remember including you—" Kin began before the green clad boy interrupted.

"Let's go and get Gaara and Grace and return them home safely!" Lee continued.

Kin rolled her eyes.

In the end, only Kin and Akai left with the group. Chiaki and Mi stayed behind to add extra security for the Sand. Still, there were ten people on the mission, eleven, if you include the elderly old bat that insisted on joining them. Naruto hoped she would not be dragging them behind.

The time seemed to pass so slowly, or perhaps the land passed slowly by, Naruto could not tell. The only thing that kept him moving on at top speed was the prospect of rescuing Grace and Gaara. That and the competition that sprang out between Lee, Kin and him as to who could go the fastest.

"Guy, Akai," Kakashi said, drawing everyone's attention towards him, "We should formulate a plan as to what happens if we split up. Kin, you join my team and Lady Chiyo, Akai, you join Guy and his team. As a former member of Guy's team you know how to work him the best."

Akai nodded.

"Looks like we're still stuck together," Kin muttered to Naruto.

"Looks like it," Naruto agreed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They fed me at least. That was nice.

Well, not _nice_. I was still locked in the room and it was driving me _crazy_. I wanted nothing more than to leave and stretch my legs. The room was not that big, and I was still able to walk around some, but I wanted to walk in a _straight_ line, not in small circles just to stretch my legs, and being cooped up in here for what must be days can really get to someone's head.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was another meal, I walked over and stood waiting as it opened.

"Shark boy," I said, surprised at the blue man standing before me. "What are you doing here? And where's lava girl?"

Kisame bared his teeth at me in what I assume was meant to be a smile. "You're coming with me," he said.

"Are you guys letting me go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kisame said, his smile widening, "We still have uses for you, but for the moment I'm going to have a little fun."

I stared at him. "What…_kind_ of fun?" I asked.

"Just a little teasing, that's all. Your friends are coming up close."

"So, what, are you going to hang me just out of their reach and…" I trailed of, realizing that was exactly what Kisame was going to do. And then my heart leapt. That makes it that much easier for me to be rescued! What are they thinking? "You realize they could beat you and rescue me, right?"

Kisame shrugged, "I suppose that's always a possibility, but I have my orders."

I stared at him for a moment. It was almost as if the Akatsuki _wanted_ me to be rescued. Just like with Itachi. But that didn't make any sense! Why kidnap me if they're basically just letting me go? And then it hit me.

Capturing me was an _accident._

Kisame grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me down the hallway. "Let's go have some fun with your friends," he said, baring his teeth again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**To be continued…**_

**I know, that last segment is really short, but I really felt like ending it there. It just felt right. Also, it seems like Grace's 'ability to read the future' will soon come to an end as we are quickly catching up to the time where she came to the Naruto world. Which is shortly after Sasuke defeats Itachi. But will that happen in this story? You will have to wait and find out.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~fT**


	24. Daybreak: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Daybreak: Chapter 4**

**WORD COUNT: 3,402 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BFOREWORD: yay! This chapter is not late :) Anyway, this is another awkward chapter. Although I feel like I will say that at the beginning of **_**every**_** chapter…so…**

**The "Daybreak" arc is almost finished though. I think there are one or two more chapters. Anyway, I sort of skip through a lot of things in this chapter. No point writing details on something that everyone already knows. Just focusing on Grace. And a little on Naruto.**

**Enjoy! **

Being strung over someone's shoulder is _not_ comfortable. Just saying.

The bright sunlight was also blinding. Which makes sense considering that I was kept in a dark room for the past few days. As we headed across the water and into the trees I became aware that someone was following us. I looked up as saw that a darkly clad figure was close behind.

"Itachi!" I exclaimed, surprised to see him.

I suppose I shouldn't be _too_ surprised to see him. But still, it's sort of shock when you're not expecting it. He did not say anything or make any indication that he saw or heard me.

The jerk.

Kisame made a leap and I grunted painfully as his shoulder jammed into my stomach. Every little move was painful but I wish he wouldn't keep doing those large jolting jumps.

Suddenly Itachi sped up past us so I couldn't see him anymore. Then we were in a clearing and Kisame came to a sudden stop.

I gritted my teeth as my face banged against his back.

And then I heard someone shout my name.

And not just anyone.

_Naruto._

"Naruto?" I said, trying to twist around so I could see who it was. I could barely see what had to be around a dozen people standing a ways off. And there was one giant orange jumpsuit.

It was Naruto.

"Naruto!" I shouted, but Kisame was moving again and I had to use my arms to keep my face from smacking into his back.

It was such a relief to see Naruto and everyone that for a moment I truly believed that I could be rescued. But Kisame started running for the trees. "Looking for water?" I shouted.

He didn't answer, but twisting and looking over his head to where we were heading I realized that I was right. I didn't know who was following us but I hoped that whoever it is, they hurry and get to him before we reach the water.

"Hold it!" a voice called from behind us.

We came to a dead halt and I hit my head against Kisame's back again. "Didn't expect you to catch up so soon," Kisame said, turning around so I couldn't see who had followed us.

"Well, that's the last time you'll be underestimating us," I heard Guy's voice say, "Now, put the girl down and let's fight like men."

"I'd actually like to see how well I can fight while holding her," Kisame replied coolly.

I couldn't see Guy's face, but suddenly I saw Neji and Lee appear, standing a few meters away from us. I smiled weakly at them, making eye contact with Neji for a moment before I raised my arm.

And smashed my elbow into the back of Kisame's head.

The first thing I thought was that Kisame was more than just a shark in appearance. His head was not as hard as a human's. But I did not have the time to feel chills as I felt myself slipping—and suddenly the trees were zipping by me.

I thought for a moment that Kisame had grabbed me again, until I realized that the long dark hair in my face belonged to Neji. "Oh Neji!" I cried, "I could kiss you right now!"

He slowed, setting me down. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I shook my head.

Neji looked behind me. "I should be heading back, but I don't want you to get captured again."

"I don't think that will happen," I said. "I don't think they meant to capture me in the first place. I don't think they wanted to do it this early. That's why he isn't coming after me right now," I said, glancing behind me to where the fighting was. "That's also probably why he dropped me when I hit him."

"Are you saying that they might try to capture you again?" Neji asked.

I shrugged. "Anything's possible." I smiled at him, "I've never been so happy to see you guys."

Neji looked behind me again to where his teammates were fighting Kisame. "I'll stay here with you. With Akai there I don't think they'll need me. Besides, I can't risk the chance that they could capture you again."

I smiled at him and suddenly felt so _tired_. It was as if I was finally realizing that in the past few days I was a captive of a _terrorist _group. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Neji's chest. He really was taller than me now, and it was strange. "I don't think I can stand by myself," I muttered into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I eventually sat down. I asked Neji to but he said he would rather stand in case we were attacked. I told him I was happy that I had him to protect me from rabid bunnies.

He was not amused.

It was almost an hour before I heard people approaching. I looked up to see the whole gang coming. Even Guy's team with Akai and… yes, there was Kin and Sakura and Tenten. And a strange looking old woman who I assume was… Chiya or something.

But the person I was happiest to see what Naruto.

I ran into his arms, laughing as he lifted me up and swung me around. I was so _unbelievably_ happy to see him; it was as if for the first time the sun was shining. He didn't let go, even when I felt Sakura and Tenten hug me from behind. Akai kissed me on the cheek and Kin gave me an awkward half hug.

"Did you get Itachi?" I asked, "Or was it just a replacement jutsu?"

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked, surprised.

I froze. "Well, because that's what ended up happening with Kisame," I said lamely. Guy's team gave me a confused look. _Technically_ I was too far away to even see what was going on. Only Kakashi seemed unsurprised. I guess he knows about me. I've always wondered about that.

While they were off killing the people impersonating Kisame and Itachi _I_ was giving Neji a full account of what had happened. I even told him about Sasuke kidnapping me, although I made him swear not to mention anything to Naruto or Sakura.

"So you just have to get inside the hideout, then," I said.

"Yeah, do you remember how to get there?" Naruto asked.

"Besides the fact that I have absolutely no sense of direction, I should be able to at least direct you in the right direction," I said. Neji gave me a weird look but I ignored him.

"I'll carry you," Naruto volunteered.

"Ok—I—" I began as he grabbed me and pulled me onto his back.

"Let's go, Kakashi!" he said.

It took a good hour to get to the hideout. Which is way longer than it took Kisame, Itachi and I but… well, I already admitted that my sense of direction is way off. By now Naruto was starting to show the early signs of a panic attack. It had been a few days since Gaara and I had been captured, that there was no doubt in my mind that Gaara had… well….

Died.

We stopped on the lake a couple dozen meters away from the door. If you ask me it was a pretty obvious door but… I didn't design it.

"Akai," Kakashi said, "Now that we've found the hideout, I want you and Kin to take Grace back to the Sand Village. We'll meet up there."

"No!" I exclaimed, "I don't want to go back! I want to be here when…" I trailed off. "When all this is over with."

Kakashi gave me a hard, curious look, before sighing. "Fine. Take her to the meet-up location and keep her there. Keep her out of trouble. We don't know if the Akatsuki will try to get her back."

"I don't think that will happen," Neji said, glancing at me.

"It was rather easy to get her away from that shark man," Akai said, "Much too easy, if you ask me."

"Just do it anyway," Kakashi said, glancing up at the sky as if that offered him any assistance.

Akai looked like she was about to dispute him but then turned and smiled at me. "Let's go and leave the rescuing to these guys," she said pleasantly, "Come on, Kin."

Kin glanced longingly at the hideout's door, before nodding.

"Alright, Naruto, let me off," I said.

"Alright," he said, letting go of my thighs.

"Wait!" I yelled as I slipped off his back and into the water. "Naruto!" I spluttered as I surfaced, treading the water.

I felt someone grab me and pull me out of it. "Here," Akai said, sending Naruto an unamused look, "Get on my back."

It was pretty hard to transition from the water to someone back. But I managed. And Akai. She did most of the work.

"I'll see you soon!" I called out to Naruto, who just gave me a reassuring smile. "Good luck!"

_Good luck?_ I shook my head.

And then we were gone. Zipping through the trees until we landed in a large grassy plain. "This is the place?" I asked.

"Yes," Akai said, looking around as I hopped off her back, "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…" It was as I remembered it. But greener. The perfect place for Gaara to wake up. I frowned, glancing down at my hands. If he does, that is. I still don't know if that will all go as planned. So many things both have and haven't.

"Now, let's do a checkup," Akai said, "Got to make sure you weren't injured. Is there any place hurting particularly?"

"Ah, well," I said, glancing down at me, "Not really, I guess. I mean, I'm sore, but that's probably just from trying to get out these past few days. And the capture wasn't all that fun." I accidently caught Kin's eye, and suddenly felt a rush of guilt when I saw that the guilt was reflected in her own eyes. "I'm sorry I was so selfish then. I shouldn't have gotten myself mixed up with them like that."

"That's alright," Kin muttered, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better body-guard."

I smiled at her. Then I lay down in the grass, closing my eyes. I wondered if I could go to sleep. I hadn't slept much in the past few days. I wondered how long it would take for them to defeat Sasori and Deidara. I'm assuming they are the only ones there. And besides, they _were_ the ones who captured me. It seems almost…

I wonder if Deidara is in trouble for accidently bringing me alone.

I took in a deep breath, and felt the grass around me shift when Akai and Kin sat on either side of me.

I wonder _why_ they didn't want to capture me. I can't imagine a reason. I mean, you'd think they'd jump at a chance to have me, what with the fact that I know some of the future… especially concerning them… maybe they don't need it?

But Itachi seemed like the only one who wanted me to stay there. He was the only one who put in effort. Other than that the others just kept me alive until Naruto and the others showed up.

It just didn't add up because Itachi _also_ made it seem like he wanted me to escape…

But I will probably find out later… and… if it perhaps had something to do with Sasuke. Maybe the Akatsuki didn't want Sasuke to know that they had kidnapped me.

My eyebrow twitched.

Sasuke.

The whole time I was kept in that room I kept expecting him to barge through the door, but obviously, he didn't. Even know, I wouldn't be surprised if he just showed up.

I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep well again, knowing that at any moment he could show up take me away from Naruto and all them. And the worst part about it… I don't think he would even bat an eye. It wouldn't be up to me at all.

I rolled over, now playing with some fabric near my face, my eyes still closed.

I wonder when I'll see him again.

Only a part of me wished it would be soon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the great wall exploded with Sakura's hit, Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the rubble and dust clouds to the dark interior within.

When he was able to, his eyes narrowed further at what he saw.

There were three people in the vast emptiness of the cave. One was large and strange shaped, the other was a young blond person that, frankly, Naruto couldn't tell if it were a guy or a girl.

The third shape was resting beneath the blonde, and it was, Naruto was horrified and angered to see, _Gaara._

He took a step forward, but Kakashi put up a hand to stop him. "Let's not be hasty. We don't have Team Guy since they went off to take the seals off. We have to be careful."

"I _will_ be careful," Naruto growled, the lines on his face becoming more pronounced as he felt the chakra rising within him.

"Well, well, well," The blonde called out, and Naruto instantly realized that it was a man; "If it isn't backup?" he gave Gaara's head a sharp kick with his foot, causing sand to flick off of it. "Too bad you're a little late. Not for the girl, though, so I suppose that's a slight upside for you, huh?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto worriedly as the growl deepened in his throat.

"Lady Chiyo, Sakura, Sai, you take the blonde. Naruto and I will take the other," Kakashi ordered, taking a stance.

"No," Lady Chiyo said, "I will take Sasori. He's my grandson after all. I know how to fight him."

Naruto looked sharply at Lady Chiyo. _Grandson? That thing?_

"Fine, you and Sakura take Sasori, Naruto and I will take the other guy," Kakashi said, starting to sound a little annoyed. "Sai, you come with us."

"My name is Deidara," Deidara said, sending them a evil grin, "You should be honored for today you will experiencing art at its—"

"Enough chit chat," Sasori interrupted, "We don't have all day."

The blonde rolled his eyes, glaring at him. "Fine, fine, hmm." Naruto saw something grey appear in his hands out of nowhere. After a few hand signs a large bird appeared, gathering Gaara up as the blonde leapt onto his back. "You'll have to catch me first!" he called down as he, the bird, and Gaara swept past them.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, speeding after them.

Kakashi and Sai followed suit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kankurō pulled at his sleeve, wincing slightly as his chest moved. He was almost at full recovery, but he could still feel where the poison had been.

"You alright?" Temari asked, concerned as she adjusted the fan slung across her back.

Kankurō gave her a look. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me," Temari said.

Kankurō ignored her and glanced at the gates. They were ready to set out. Quite a few ninja were coming with them, as back-up for the Leaf Village ninja. And all of them had volunteered.

_Take that, you dusty old group of bastards,_ Kankurō thought bitterly, remembering the meeting earlier that day concerning whether or not Gaara should be replaced.

Or whether or not they should hold the Leaf responsible for the capture due to the Ambassador's interference with the fight.

Most of the ninja of the village had either spent countless hours repairing the village and seeing to the citizens, or escorting the royalty and embassies to their respective destinations, but many volunteered to accompany Kankurō and Temari to go rescue Gaara.

_See Gaara?_ Kankurō thought, _You're already surrounded by allies. _

He glanced up at the sky and then made eye contact with Temari. He nodded.

"Alright!" Temari said loudly so all could hear her, "Let's move out!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I must have fallen asleep, because I jolted awake, sitting straight up when I heard what could only be an explosion. Akai was on her feet, looking far off. I followed her gaze and saw that there was a dark cloud billowing up beyond the tree line.

It must be one of Deidara's bombs. "What is that?" I asked, anyway.

"An explosion," Akai said, looking worried.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About forty minutes," Akai said, "Doesn't look like they're done yet, though." She still looked worried.

Kin leaned closer to me. "Did you know she was on Guy's team when she was a Genin?"

I spun to look at Akai. "Are you serious? Is that true, Akai?"

Akai looked at me, smiling. "Is what true?"

"You were on Guy's Genin team? I didn't realize you were that old!"

Akai's smile faltered slightly. "I'm not," she said, "I'm Kakashi's age. I'm actually a year younger than Kakashi—Guy was older when he became a Genin—"

"She's also in love with Kakashi," Kin interrupted.

Akai's face turned a deep red. "I am not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked.

This… was all too fascinating. I knew that there must be _something_ between Kakashi and Akai… they did spend an awful lot of time together… but love? "How does Kakashi feel about her?" I asked Kin.

Kin shrugged sadly. "Who knows? Doesn't seem to feel the same way."

Akai turned abruptly, watching the sky line. "I'd rather you two stop talking about it," she said stiffly.

I turned and gave Kin a warning look when the girl opened her mouth mischievously, and she closed it glumly.

I watched Akai closely. No wonder she looks so worried. The guy she likes is in the middle of battle—a hard battle at that.

It made me think of Sasuke again. I wonder what he is doing right now. Does he know I was captured by Akatsuki? Would he even care?

I knew he would, and I doubted he knew. I was certain that, if he knew, he would have come right away to take me away. He's probably on his way back to the Sound Village… No. He's probably there by now. Well, I don't know how far away it is. Regardless, he can't possibly know or he'd be here.

And Orochimaru… I wondered what _he_ was doing… my chest contracted when I thought of his plans for Sasuke… and hoped that Sasuke would have even have the power to defeat Orochimaru… before Orochimaru took over his body.

There was another explosion and I glanced over. It was in a different spot now. I wondered how they were all fairing. I knew Gaara must be dead or dying now… I wonder if that old lady would be able to bring Gaara back.

I frowned. Did I even want him to come back?

I did, I realized with a shock.

Somehow, over the past few weeks, my hatred and fear of the kid had ebbed. I found myself hoping, more than anything else, that they would be able to revive him.

_**To be continued… **_

**For the record, I don't think it would have been that easy for Neji to get Grace if Kisame had **_**really**_** wanted to keep her. He was definitely making it easier for them. **

**You may be wondering why the Akatsuki wouldn't want to have Grace at this point in time? Well I have a very legitimate reason for that which will be explained in further detail in a future chapter.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**fUnKyToEs**


	25. Daybreak: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Daybreak: Chapter 5**

**WORD COUNT: 3,228 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I meant to post this chapter yesterday but I spent most of the day traveling and was too tired to edit. For those of you who haven't visited my profile recently, this story will be updated every Friday or Saturday. Depending on when I get the chapter edited. Anyway, this chapter is an in-between chapter so it's kind of boring. Things get more interesting (and more original) in the next chapter or so. I might post the next chapter early so we can get by the boring cannon stuff quickly (not to trivialize the rescue Gaara arc). Oh, and some of you will be pleased to know that you were right about a certain character. You'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

Kin noticed them first, heading towards us at a fast rate. By the time I turned my head to see, they were almost upon us.

And they had Gaara.

I stood up. "Naruto!" I exclaimed as the boy carefully laid the Kazekage on the ground before me. Almost like a peace offering. "Is he…"

"Let me," Sakura said, hurrying over and kneeling next to the red head. She placed her hands on his chest, and there was a faint glow around her hands as she used her chakra to check his vitals. "He's…" Sakura trailed off, closing her eyes as she took her hands away.

"He's what? He's _what?_" Naruto asked.

"I knew it," I said quietly.

"He's _what_?" Naruto asked again, impatiently.

"He's dead, idiot," Kin said, her voice a little softer than usual, "Read the atmosphere."

Naruto stared at her for a moment. "No… that can't be!" he said. "I didn't fight all this time just to…" he trailed off, looking back down at Gaara. "He can't be dead," he whispered.

I walked over to him placing a hand on his arm, but he jerked away. "There's got to be something we can do," he said.

"Naruto," Sakura said, in the same quiet voice I had used, "He's _dead_. There's nothing we _can_ do. I'm sorry."

Naruto shook his head and I placed my hand on his. He did not jerk away this time. "I'm sorry," I said, echoing Sakura's words.

"What do you care?" He muttered angrily to me. "You didn't even like him."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I looked down at Gaara, wondering what I should do. There really wasn't anything I _could _do. I mean… Gaara was _dead._ But I didn't want him to die. I looked to the old lady, gazing at her for a few moments before speaking. "You… you're name is Chiyo, correct?"

She gave me a cool look. "Doesn't even have any manners, not that I was expecting any," the old woman said.

I ignored this comment. "You know… you have a way to save him," I said, "Are you willing to use it? I know the risk," I added.

Chiyo looked startled, staring at me in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked, looking between us with a desperate curiosity.

Chiyo gave me a narrowed look, "You are mysterious," she said. "I cannot deny that I had not thought about it." She looked down at Gaara's stiff form. She heaved a sigh. "I suppose… I suppose I should. This is all my fault to begin with."

She wearily knelt down besides Gaara. Naruto and the others looked on as she placed her hands onto Gaara's chest, a faint glow of chakra around her hands.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's… bringing him back to life," Sakura said, staring at Chiyo with a saddened look.

Naruto's head spun to look at her in shock. "Bringing him… back to life? How is that even possible?"

"It has—" I began.

"Not enough chakra…" Chiyo muttered, wincing as she interrupted me.

"Use mine!" Naruto exclaimed, kneeling across from her and placing his hands on top of hers. Chiyo stared at him for a moment, thinking deeply.

"Very well," she said.

The chakra orb swell.

I sat down next to Naruto, and took Gaara's limp hand, holding it in both of mine. There was silence as the three of us sat there, Naruto and Chiyo concentrating as Gaara absorbed their chakra.

"I… was the one who placed the One-Tails in Gaara," Chiyo said suddenly, and Naruto glanced up at her in surprise. "All my life… I've always made mistakes. I am glad I can finally right my life at the very end." She glanced up to meet Naruto's eyes. "You… you are the only one who can understand Gaara. Please help him for me."

Naruto nodded firmly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took about an hour for them to start arriving.

Kankurō and Temari were first, treading across the grass as they headed over. Temari let out a short gasp at the sight of Gaara laying there, and Kankurō took in a deep breath.

"He'll live," Kakashi said, "They're bringing him back."

"With…" Kankurō's eyebrows furrowed. "With _that?_" he looked pointedly at the flow of Chakra between Gaara, Naruto and Lady Chiyo.

Others started to appear. There were so many of them that I started losing count. Instead, I focused my energy on Gaara's face, watching for any movement.

I looked back to try to find Temari, when suddenly I felt Gaara's hand twitch. Gaara was sitting up. He looked dazed, glancing down at his hand which was still in mine. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, and Gaara slowly turned to look at him. "Naruto," he said.

"Good to see you again," Naruto said, smiling down at him.

Gaara turned to look down at his hand again. I didn't let go. Then he turned to see all the people surrounding him.

"They were all so worried, they all came to save you." Naruto said.

"How are you feeling?" Temari said, walking over and crouching next to them.

Gaara struggled, as if trying to stand up, but then stopped. "You shouldn't move," I said, inching towards him.

"Grace Sarutobi," he said, looking at me again.

I smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm glad you're alive," I said. I let go of his hand and reached out, pulling him into a tight hug.

He froze in my grasp, and then relaxed.

"Hate to break up the love fest," Kankurō said, walking over, "But you can't be hogging him the whole time."

"I'm not hogging him," I exclaimed, letting go of Gaara, "I'm just happy to see him alive, that's all."

"Yeah? You and the rest of us," Kankurō said, reaching out and grasping Gaara's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"What's that girl doing so close the Kazekage anyway," I heard a girl mutter to another a little ways off.

I smirked.

"Thank you… Naruto," Gaara said, straightening his back.

"Don't thank me," Naruto said pleasantly, grabbing me by the back of my dress and hoisting me up unceremoniously. I let out a yelp and then, when I was settled onto my feet, gave him a sharp rap on the back of his neck. "Hey!" He muttered, rubbing where I had hit. "Anyway, you should thank that old lady. She's the one who saved you! She's just… well, looks like she passed out. She should—"

"She's not going to," I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"She's dead," an old man's voice said.

I looked over to see an old man, Chiyo's brother standing above Sakura and his sister. "That jutsu," Sakura said, "It exchanges a life for a life. It was a forbidden ninjutsu that was sealed away a long time ago. Chiyo was the only person who knew how to use it."

"She looks peaceful now," Chiyo's brother said. "It looks like she was finally able to rest in peace."

There was a silence before Gaara spoke, telling everyone to say a prayer for the old lady.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing I wanted to do when I got back was go take a shower. I wanted to get out of this dress. I wanted to wash my hair. My hair… I reached up and touched it. It was short, shorter then it was when I had to get it chopped off when Gaara kidnapped me during the Chuunin exams… but I guess it beats being bald. _Curse Tobi and his name calling…_I growled to myself.

The problem was that my suite didn't _have_ a shower. Plus, before I could go I had to be debriefed on my time there. The ninja who debriefed me were not quite pleasant towards me. Everyone was under the assumption that, while unintentionally, I majorly contributed to Gaara's capture.

I suppose there is some truth in that.

But the main reason they were interrogating me is that I was the only one conscience during the capture. Gaara was having the One-Tailed demon extracted. He had no memories of his time there.

Naruto was waiting outside the room, and when I walked out, he grinned at me. "You finished too?" I asked. The rest of them were debriefed as well.

"Yeah, me and Sai are both done. Not Sakura or the other's though."

"I'm going to take a shower," I said, "Want to come?"

Naruto gave me an eager look. "Do I?" he asked, "Sure, I'd love to—"

I smacked his arm, "I didn't mean it like that, you dolt. Do you want to come back to my rooms."

"Sure," he said, his shoulder's slumping as he spoke in a rather disappointed voice. "Sometime, though, _sometime_ we'll have to take a shower together."

"Yeah, _sure_," I muttered as we headed back, "When pigs fly."

Being back in my suite felt nice. Fumio was there, and he gave me a curt nod, told me off for putting myself in danger, and then told me that I would be returning to the Leaf Village as soon as possible, leaving him there to continue as stand-in ambassador to the Leaf.

"Thanks for the update," I said as he left.

"He isn't a really pleasant man," Naruto said, watching him leave.

"I think he was more worried that he'd like," I said, watching him. "I think our little snide friend got rather fond of me." I glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." I headed towards my body guard's room.

"Wait, Grace, your room is in the other direction," Naruto said.

"There's no shower in that direction," I said, "Akai and them have the only shower." I walked into their room, sidestepping the futons that were laid out on the floor. It was so strange seeing the contrast between them. I knew immediately whose was whose. The extremely messy one must belong to Mi. The neat and tidy one could only be Kin's…

Mi had been very emotional the first time she saw me when we came back. Even Chiaki gave me a half smile. I think I'm getting through to her.

I walked into the bathroom and heard that the the shower was on.

That's strange… I thought everyone was still being debriefed. "Sorry," I said, turning to leave.

But there was no response.

I narrowed my eyes. Was there anyone _in_ the shower? Wouldn't they have responded to me? I turned back and walked over, hesitating for a moment, and then thrust the curtain back.

I shrieked.

There was a _guy_ in the shower.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, pulling the shower curtain closed again, my face heating up.

"That's okay," a voice said pleasantly from the other side.

I froze… that _voice_. I knew that voice! It was…

I tore the curtain open again. "_Kin?"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked out of the room.

"He and Grace left. Grace wanted to take a shower," Sai said from his position on the ground.

"I see…" Kakashi said.

"How did it go?" Akai asked, walking up to them.

"Good," Kakashi said, turning to face her. "Just a few routine questions."

"Same here," Akai said, "I should probably head back. Where's Grace, is she out yet?"

"She and Naruto headed towards her rooms," Kakashi said.

"She wanted to take a shower," Sai said.

Akai glanced down at the pale boy amusedly. "A necessary detail," she said. "I should be heading there, then."

"Right," Kakashi said. "Tell Grace we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Alright," Akai said, heading towards the exit.

Kakashi watched her go, staring after her before looking down at Sai. "I guess we'll wait for Sakura," he said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Y—you're a guy?" I said, stumbling back.

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Are you surprised?"

I glanced down, and then I quickly looked up, my face burning again. I kept looking down by accident, as if to make sure that I saw what I saw.

"B—but I thought you were a girl!" I said, "Everyone refers to you as a girl! Everyone acts like you're a girl! And you've even seen me naked!"

Kin shrugged. "That's because I pretend to be a girl," she said.

_He_ said.

"But why?" I asked.

"It's a long story," he said, shrugging, "And not one I feel like telling naked."

My eyebrows furrowed, resisting the urge to _look down_ again. "I can't believe you've seen _me_ naked," I muttered.

"Can't really complain about that now, can you," Kin said, stepping out and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist.

Now he took a step closer to me, "Do you want to know why I'm masquerading as a girl? You'd be the second outsider to know."

I glanced at his chest. Now it explains why his back was so wide. Or why he was taller than his teammates. Or why he always acted like a guy and not like a girl at all. In fact, besides the fact that everyone refers to him as a girl, I should have at least noticed that everything else about him was… well… masculine.

"I suppose so," I said, "As long as you don't have to get naked again."

He laughed, and I realized how much deeper his voice was from his female teammates. Not too deep, he was still young, but not high and feminine like the others.

"Why don't I get dressed and we talk after that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that… sounds good," I said, stiffly walking out of the room. I sat down on Kin's futon, then remembered it was a _guy's_ futon and struggled to stand up, walking over and sat down on Mi's futon flicking a few empty wrappers off of and a removing a book. I glanced through it, unable to read, but realized it was on Taijutsu. That's right, Mi is the Taijutsu expert of the group. That and Akai probably, being a former teammate of Guy.

"Alright," Kin said, stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards me. The more I look at him the more I feel stupid for not realizing he was a guy in the first place. "Let's talk about it." He glanced down at me, "Sure you don't want to shower yourself? You smell."

"Thanks," I said drily, "I'll wait."

"Suit yourself," he said, sitting down next to me. "So… where to begin… for starters, you're only the second person who knows that I'm really a guy. Akai-sensei is the first."

"Naturally," I said.

He nodded. "I am the only heir of the Moriana clan. A clan that, unlike many others in the Leaf Village, is purely _matriarchal."_

"So… Only girls can be leaders?" I asked.

"Only girls can be _anything_. Guys are the 'house wives'. They're only purpose is…" he trailed off. "Well, they're only purpose to helping create new girls, if you get my drift. And raise the children."

"So why aren't you doing that?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, I think I'm a little young to start having kids—"

"That's not what I mean," I said impatiently, "What I mean is, why are you pretending to be a girl?"

"Because," he said, "I'm the heir. I am an only child. My mother, the current leader, had… complications when I was born. She can't have any more children. So, for my entire life, I was treated as a girl. Raised as a girl. Had to be a girl. You get the drift."

"So everyone in your clan thinks you're a girl?"

"No," he said, smiling, "They all know I'm a guy. It's everyone _else_ who thinks I'm a girl."

"So why go to all the trouble?" I asked, "Why not chose someone else?"

"To keep the blood pure," he said, "It doesn't _really_ matter that I'm a guy. Plenty of guys have been leaders—they just have to spend their lives as women."

I let out a breath. "That must be hard. How do _they_ have children?"

"They have… secret wives," he said, "So, when I get married, my wife will have the child, but to everyone else in the village 'I' will be the one who gave birth and all that."

"That sounds awfully complicated."I said, "And _weird_."

He shrugged, "Every clan has strange customs that date back to their founding," he said. "It becomes natural after a long time."

I shook my head. "It's still just plain weird," I glanced up at the ceiling, "I won't get in trouble, will I? With me knowing you're really a guy?"

"As long as you don't slip up and accidently tell anyone," Kin said.

"So that's a yes…" I said, my shoulder's slumping.

Kin laughed.

"I can't believe I got dressed in front of you…" I said.

"I know," he said, "What a sight."

I hit his arm. Well, at least I don't have to feel too guilty about hitting him. Now that I know he's a guy.

"Hey?" Naruto called as he stepped into the room, "Grace are you—you haven't taken your shower yet?"

"Ah—no," I said, standing up, "I should probably do that. You," I said, jabbing a finger at Kin, "Don't walk in one me."

"I won't make any promises," he said.

"I won't either," Naruto said, grinning at me.

I glowered at them, before walking over and slamming the door shut, locking it. "Now…" I said to myself, "Time to take a long needed shower."

_**To be continued…**_

**Kudos to anyone who already guessed that Kin was actually a guy. There were quite a few of you. Originally Kin was supposed to be just a girl, but then I ended up making her rather masculine and I thought it would be funny if **_**she**_** were actually a **_**he**_**. **

**Oh, and someone pointed this out to me but yes, Kin's name used to be Rin. I'm not sure why I changed it, something about the meaning. But that was like a year ago so I don't even remember the real reason. **

**Anyway, we're coming up fast to the end of the **_**Daybreak**_** arc, and onto the **_**K.E.I.K.O.**_** arc. Any guesses what **_**that**_** arc will be about? I'll give you a hint: It's kind of creepy. Creepier than the whole cross-dressing Kin clan deal.**

**Oh, and I'll probably post the next chapter early since this chapter was sort of sappy and unoriginal. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	26. Return: Chapter 8

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 8**

**WORD COUNT: 3,719 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is late… Getting back into your regular schedule after a vacation is always so hard. And depressing. I'm also being totally cliché by continuing the "Return" arc. I'm too lazy to make a **_**new**_** story arc apparently. Also, there are slightly, semi and very important things in the afterward, so don't forget to read them!**

**Enjoy!**

It took a while to pack everything up. Luckily Akai and her students helped. Fumio had nothing to do with it. He wasn't leaving after all. He gave me a curt farewell and told me to behave myself when I returned to the Leaf. I told him I always behaved myself and he just snorted.

The next day I had to get up early, too early, if you ask me. I wanted to relax but Akai wanted to leave the same time Kakashi and the rest did.

I stood with the others, just outside the gates, waiting for Naruto and Gaara to say their goodbyes. I glanced up at the tall wall, thinking that I'll be saying goodbye to what has been my home for nearly two months.

And I will be going home for real soon.

I can't wait.

Literally, I'm not being sarcastic.

"See you Grace," I heard Temari say, and I glanced at her.

"See you," I said, smiling.

I looked over to see Gaara and Naruto shaking hands, saying something that I couldn't hear, and then Naruto turned, "Alright, let's go," he said.

I turned and began walking, but I heard someone say my name, so I stopped and turned back. It was Gaara.

"Safe travels," he said, "And thank you, for all that you did for the Sand."

I gave him a weak smile. "Well, I undid most of it," I said, "With all that hero stuff I tried to pull. But thanks." I gave him a half hearted wave and returned to walking.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, and when I looked back, Gaara and his siblings were gone.

"Let's try to get back to the Leaf Village as soon as possible," Lee said.

"Uh, no can do," I said, "In case you've forgotten, I'm here."

"Oh, right," Lee said, frowning, "Well, someone could carry you. I'll do it!" he said brightly.

I put up my hands to stop him, "I'd rather not."

"I'll do it," Neji said stepping in front of me and crouching so I could climb onto his back.

"Thanks," I said, climbing on. He grabbed my thighs and stood up. The carriage was behind us but it was filled with all the clothes and stuff that I brought and bought, and I didn't want to be stuck in there the whole time with everyone outside.

I glanced over at Kakashi, who was walking next to Akai and Guy. "Hey," I said, "Did Kakashi… get injured during the fighting?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, stepping into stride with Neji.

"I mean, why isn't Guy carrying him?"

Naruto gave me a strange look, "Why would Guy carry him? He's not injured."

"He _didn't_ get injured?"

"I just told you he didn't," Naruto said.

"He didn't overexert himself with his Sharingan?" I asked

Naruto gave me an annoyed look. "How many times do I have to say it?" he asked.

I shook my head, still looking at Kakashi. So he didn't get injured… that means he won't have to take a sick leave… which means…

That wood guy won't become their new leader.

"How long till we get back to the village?" I asked.

"A few days," Neji said. "Faster if we go at high speed. We got to the Sand in three. But with you—it'll probably take longer."

"Right," I said, "I remember the last time we were traveling fast." I leaned over and blew on his ear,

His head twitched away from me and I laughed.

Naruto gave us a weird look.

"Alright!" Guy said, walking backwards and looking at all of us, "Let's head out!"

I let out a yelp as Neji jolted into motion, speeding towards the Leaf Village, leaving the carriage far behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow I had fallen asleep. That seems to be a trend when I'm riding Neji.

That… came out wrong…

I was on the ground. Someone must have laid me under a blanket. Most people were resting, but some, like Kakashi and Akai, were sitting, facing opposite directions, keeping guard. It reminded me of what Kin had said.

I wondered if these two are really in love. Or perhaps they _were_ in love. A long time ago.

Yeah, I thought as I closed my eyes, that's probably it. If only on Akai's side. I can't really imagine Kakashi in love.

By the time someone woke me up, I felt at least somewhat rested.

It was Naruto this time, Neji had not volunteered to carry me again, and I felt a little guilty for that (now I realize) inappropriate harassment on my part earlier.

I'll have to apologize to him later.

"Don't grab my thighs," I muttered in Naruto's ear as he hoisted me up.

"How am I supposed to carry you then?" Naruto asked.

"I could carry you," Kin offered.

"No," I said firmly, "I'd much rather Naruto do it."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kin, who just smirked in reply. "I'm surprised," Kin said, "Naruto _is_ a guy after all."

I didn't really have much to say to that, since, Kin being a guy too, I had no grounds to insist that Naruto carry me. In fact, since everyone thinks Kin is a _girl_… I probably should be more inclined to have her—_him_ carry me.

We set off again, and this time I did not fall asleep. Naruto moved around a lot more than Neji and was more… _jolty._

No matter how I say it, it always comes out sounding _wrong._

I swear it's not intentional.

"Naruto," I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, _Lady_ Grace."

"Don't call me _Lady," _I said, rolling my eyes. "Well," I continued, speaking to the back of Naruto's head, "Did either of you kill the guy you were fighting?"

"I think Sakura and the old lady did," Naruto said, "Something about him being her grandson, the old lady that is, and we weren't able to kill our guy," he sounded disappointed, "He got away at the last moment."

"But Kakashi didn't get injured…" I mused.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"No more," I said, "I'm just thinking out loud."

The rest of the journey was so boring and uneventful that I might as well just skip it. During the next day Tenten and Lee spent the entire time trying to teach me classic children's poems and nursery rhymes, which I found both confusing and entirely impossible to learn. So they finally just gave up.

I wasn't the only one to feel a rush of excitement when the city walls of the Leaf Village came into view over the tree tops. In fact, Guy and Lee rushed forward at such great speed that I actually felt winded from their departure.

Naruto and I were close behind, however, so it might have been that as well.

It felt… as though I haven't been home in forever.

And it felt good to be back.

Naruto let me down and I walked over to where the little outpost was. "Hey you two," I said, smiling at them brightly, "Nice to see you again. Don't remember your names," I gave them another smile, trying to prompt them.

"My name is Kotetsu Hagane," the one with the bandage over his nose said, looking a little sheepish at having to remind me, "And this is Izumo Kamizuki."

"Ah, that's right," I said, my smile broadening. "How has the village been?"

"Good, and it's good to see you safely—"

"We have to get to the Hokage's office," Tenten said as she arrived. "Come on Grace, let's go."

When we arrived at the Hokage's office, I stepped through the doors before everyone else. I winced as a kunai hit the door frame, inches from my face. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, jumping back and into Sakura in surprise.

"'What the hell?'" Tsunade said, her voice strained with anger, "I'm the one who should be saying that!"

"You just did and what's your problem this time?" I growled as I stepped away from Sakura and stormed into the office.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused for this village?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my 'capture' was really inconvenient for you," I retorted.

"Don't give me sass, if you think—"

"Ah, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade halted and turned to glare at Kakashi. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"I'll have a report for you by the end of the day," Kakashi said, nodding at his teammates.

"As will I," Guy said.

"Alright," Tsunade grumbled, sitting back down. "All of you can leave. Akai? Leave one of your students outside for me to assign security to. You," she jabbed a finger at me; "You're staying."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I have a bone—nay, a _skeleton_ to pick with you."

"Joy," I muttered, sending Tenten and Sakura a sorry look. We were going to get something to eat later. "So, what did you want?" I asked as the door closed. I glanced at Shizune. I wonder why she's still here. I'm glad, actually, to have a witness for when Tsunade murders me.

"Well," Tsunade had calmed down now. In fact, she looked so much calmer that I was actually wary of the change. "I needed you alone to speak to you. First of all, come over here."

I stepped closer and then cried out in pain as she rapped me on the head, nearly knocking me over. "That's worse than the kunai!" I cried, grabbing my head.

"You deserve it!" she said, "You're an asset to this village—you have to be more careful. The Akatsuki are after you, you can't just—"

"They're not," I said, still rubbing my head. I could already feel a bump.

"What?"

"They're not," I repeated. "I mean, they might be, but not yet. They let me go."

"They _let_ _you go?"_ Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"They just… I mean, it's not like they opened the door and set me on my way, but capturing me was an accident." I didn't mention that Itachi seemed like the only one who wanted me to stay there. That was irrelevant, I think. Besides, I'm not even sure if he did. He did make it very easy for me to escape that time.

"Why would they want that?" Tsunade murmured to herself.

"Maybe they have other plans for her?" Shizune asked.

"Obviously," Tsunade shook her head. "Anyway, we have something we need to discuss with you."

"Well, let's hope it's not another mission, I'm kind of tuckered out from the last one," I laughed.

"No, it's not a mission. You're not going on those for a while. You're not any good at them," Tsunade said.

"Thanks," I muttered drily.

"You're welcome," she said. "A few weeks ago Team Guy was sent out to recover information from the Sound Base that you were found in. They came back with some interesting… _data. _Research you might say."

"Research?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "What, like experiments?"

"You could say that," she said. "Anyway, there's quite a bit that pertains to you."

My eyes widened slightly. "You mean… _I_ was experimented on?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Yes," she said, "That wasn't obvious?"

I always knew that would be the case… I mean, why would Orochimaru keep me alive if not to experiment with my body? But still… I felt sick at the thought. "What did he do to me?"

"We don't know. Not for sure," she added. "We have some clues… some… _theories._ But we'll need some blood work done to make sure."

"Right, of course," I said, glancing at Shizune and then back at her.

"Shizune will take you to the laboratory to get the blood work done. We should have the results in about a week and a half."

"And you'll tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yes. Then. If what I think is confirmed," she added.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I demanded.

"Because," she said, "There's no need to tell you unless it's actually confirmed."

"If you think something is wrong, then I should know," I said loudly, "It's my body!"

Tsunade regarded me coolly as my voice echoed throughout the room. "And I will tell you when the time is right," she said, quietly.

I glared at her and spun around, heading for the door. "Come on, Shizune," I said, "Let's get this over with."

She followed me for a few minutes before I realized that I wasn't sure where I was going. So I lagged behind and followed her. "Sorry," I said finally.

"For what?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"For exploding like that. It was… really immature."

Shizune gave me a soft smile. "Well, I can hardly blame you. After all, I would be angry if Orochimaru did something to me and no one would tell me anything."

I gave her a curious look, "What exactly _did_ he do to me?"

Shizune sighed. "I'm under strict orders not to tell you anything. Look, you'll find out in the next week or so—once the tests are done."

"What tests? Tsunade only mentioned blood work."

"Well, we have to test the blood but also…" Shizune trailed off.

"Also what?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Annoyed, I walked in silence until we reached the laboratory. After getting quite a bit of blood drawn and a cheek swab, I was finally released and allowed to go home. As I walked through the halls I saw Shizune walk into a room. Curious, I tried to peek in, but the door closed before I could see who or what was inside.

I felt better once I left the hospital. I don't know, maybe it was getting all that blood taken out of me. By the time I got lost twice and finally made my way to the Hokage Manor, Konohamaru was already waiting for me.

I almost fell over from the impact. "Konohamaru!" I cried, "I've missed you!"

He didn't let go, and mumbled something that sounded like he was saying the same thing. I wrapped my arms around him. Bingley bounded over to us, his tail and tongue wagging. "Bingley!" I said, reaching out a hand for him to sniff. He licked it.

"Having a fun reunion?"

I turned, half dragging Konohamaru with me, to see who had spoken. It was Kin. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "The Hokage asked me to keep an eye on you. I'm still your body guard, you know."

"And why just you?" I asked, turning away from him, "Where's Akai and the others?"

"Who's this chick?" Konohamaru asked, releasing me to look at Kin.

I snorted. "Chick? This is—" I stopped myself. No… I probably _shouldn't_ say anything. Man, this is going to be hard… "This is Kin."

"Nice to meet you," Kin said, giving Konohamaru a short wave.

"I think we've met," Konohamaru said, his eyes narrowing.

"Have we?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, at least, I remember you." Konohamaru gave Kin a strange look, "I don't like you."

Kin raised an eyebrow. "And why is tha—"

"Grace!"

Kin stepped aside, and good thing too, because moments later Naruto barreled through the doorway and into the room, "There you are, look, I need to—"

"Hey," Kin said, "She just got here; give her some air, won't you?"

"This can't wait," Naruto said, "Look, I really need to talk to you," he looked at me urgently, "It's important."

I glanced at Kin, then to Konohamaru, "Alright," I said, "I'll come with you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hit Naruto over the head. "This is your important matter?" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I didn't know whether I should eat beef or—"

"I don't care what ramen flavor you eat," I said.

"But they changed their menu around and I needed a second opinion. I don't have enough money to taste them all!"

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he dragged me down here just for that. But I was getting hungry. I feel sort of faint from getting all that blood taken. "How about I treat you guys."

"How, you don't make any money," Kin asked.

"Yeah but the Hokage does," I gave him a sly smile, "I'm connected to her account. We'll call this a business expense."

Kin raised an eyebrow, "What if she finds out?"

I shrugged. "I'm not too happy with her at the moment so I'm _happy_ for an excuse to spend her money. Maybe after this we can go buy some _dresses,_ eh, Kin?"

He returned my smile with a wink and then hopped onto the stool. I was handed a menu but it didn't do me any good. It's not like I can read it anyway. "I don't have a clue what to get. Really, Naruto, I don't know why you chose _me_ of all people to help you decide. I can't even read the menu."

"Yeah, but you know what I like," Naruto said, still reading the menu fervently.

"No, I don't, I barely came here when I lived here."

"We used to come all the time," Naruto said.

"Well, I haven't been here for, like, three and a half years," I said, closing the menu.

"_Well,_" Naruto said snidely, "You don't even remember those three and a half years so it should be like you came here yesterday."

"How about miso ramen, then," I said, closing the menu. "And I'll have it too," I told the owner's daughter.

"Hmm…" Naruto said, "I don't know… maybe I should try something new…"

"Then what was the point of asking me?" I snapped.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "What's got your panties in a knot?" he asked.

"_Nothing," _ I muttered. "I'm just… Tsunade won't tell me what Orochimaru did to me and I'm starting to lose my patience, that's all."

"That's not like you at _all,"_ Kin said sarcastically, closing his menu. "I mean, you? Acting like a total—"

"I know," I said, banging my head on the table. "It's awful. I just wish she would tell me and I didn't have to wait for the freaking blood tests to be done… I feel like I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Naruto said, handing his menu back to the girl. "I mean, they've got to tell you. They probably don't want to worry you."

"But that's what's worrying me!" I exclaimed, "I mean, if it's so bad they don't want to tell me unless they're one hundred perfect certain than… how bad do you think it is?"

"Can't too bad for them to just now figure it out," Kin said. "Well, whatever it is, just put it out of your mind until they tell you."

"Yeah, I'll try," I said, glancing up as our food was served. "Dig in, I guess. This is on Tsunade so feel free to have seconds, Naruto."

"Aye aye," Naruto said through a mouthful.

"Grace," Kin said, looking at me thoughtfully, "You know, I was thinking about what you said, and…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, if… say the worst case scenario…"

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"If we went clothes shopping and there was only one changing stall open, would you share it with—"

I smacked him over the head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**Not such a big fan of this chapter… Nothing really happened.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be more fun I promise.**

**No wait… **

**Yeah.**

_**Slightly-Important: **_**Regarding boys and Grace. When Naruto and Kin talk about watching Grace shower or sharing a changing stall in a store, it is meant to be a joke. They're just messing with her. Neither of them **_**actually**__**want**_** to see her naked. And I mean, it makes sense. She has tons of scars on her body from falling a couple hundred feet onto rocks and who knows what Orochimaru did to her AND she's missing toes on one of her feet. Not really things that most men find attractive. Plus the fact that Kin and Naruto are not really love interests for Grace. Naruto and Grace are more like siblings so any romantic love would probably feel weird for them and Kin is just… well, not a love interest. Grace only has two love interests, and one of them should be pretty obvious at this point. Can you guess who they might be?**

_**Semi-Important**_**: The next couple chapters are going to be fluff. I totally lied about starting the KEIKO arc. Or more, I was informed by a reviewer that it was becoming too serious, so to uphold the fact that I put this story under 'humor' I'm going to make a small fluff arc about Grace getting settled back into the Leaf Village. Then we'll continue with my fast decent into madness. **

_**IMPORTANT!**_** I've gotten quite a few reviews over the past few years about how Grace is turning into a Mary Sue. Well, duh. But the point is I sort of feel as though it is a lost cause now. I mean, she's **_**such**_** a Mary Sue that there's really no way for me to turn her around. BUT if there was a way I would totally be willing to try it, because let's face it, no one likes a Mary Sue. Unless you want to make fun of something which you all are totally allowed to do with Grace, I do it every time I write a chapter. SO, if anyone has any suggestions on how to make Grace LESS of a Mary Sue, I would loooove to hear them :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	27. Return: Chapter 9

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Warning, this chapter covers absolutely zero ground. But it is kind of funny in some parts. Kind of. It's more that Grace gets a little… well, not **_**bullied **_**but… Let's just say she kind of gets her ass handed to her by a couple of characters. **_**Next**_** chapter will be funnier. You'll see why in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

"So…" Naruto said, leaning back on the couch. "You're hair is _pretty _short. Just sayin'."

It has been a few days since we arrived back in the Leaf Village. And almost nothing has happened. Well, a lot has happened but mainly just little stuff. Naruto's team has already had a mission of which they've already completed and returned. I went shopping with Kin a few times—and no, we did not share a changing room. I wouldn't have brought him but he has impeccable tastes in clothes. And there's the fact that I'm not allowed to go anywhere without him or his teammates. I had to have a few meetings with the Elders to go over my insubordination in the Sand Village. Apparently getting captured and helping the Kazekage get captured isn't a very good thing to do. But what do I know.

"Thanks for that," I muttered, automatically touching my hair. It was very short. And with me still all skinny and stuff if really made me look like a boy.

"Makes you look like a boy," Naruto said.

"Does not!" I exclaimed, reaching over to hit him. Unfortunately I was sitting too far away so only the tips of my fingers caught him, making the whole gesture quite unsatisfactory. "My hair will get longer. And I still have my breasts."

"Noted," Naruto said, looking down at them.

"Don't look at them," I snapped.

"Don't bring my attention to them, then," he snapped back.

"Touché," I said. I glanced up at the ceiling and then around the room. Lady Tsunade had done almost nothing to the place. It was almost exactly like when the Old Man had it. Granted, I doubted she was in that often. The Hokage had apartments closer to the Head Quarters for practical reasons. She seemed to spend most of her time there.

Being here now though… it makes me pretty sad. With it almost exactly like Gramps had it… it just reminds me of him.

I touched my hair again, and then reached around to the back of my head, tracing the scars with my fingers. The back of my head was covered in them, just like my back and parts of my arms and legs.

"How's Sai doing?" I asked.

"Hmm? Ugh, why do you want to know?" Naruto asked, his mood visibly plummeting.

"Because," I said, "I'm curious. I mean, he's Team Kakashi's new team member, replacing Sasuke—"

"He's not replacing Sasuke," Naruto growled. "He's just temporary until we get Sasuke back. You should know that."

I frowned at him. Of course I knew that. But then again… I also knew that there was no way Sasuke would _ever_ rejoin the team. Not with Naruto still alive and on it. "Naruto," I said, "Did Kakashi ever tell you anything about…you know. When I was in the Sand?"

Naruto looked puzzled. "Yeah, I knew you were in the Sand," he said.

"That's not what I mean. Did he tell you anything about Sasuke?"

Naruto's puzzled look deepened.

"I guess not," I said.

It had not taken great pains to convince the Elders and Tsunade to keep the information under wraps about Sasuke kidnapping me. And it was not only because they wanted to make sure that no one found out about it, the main reason was because of Naruto. They did not think it wise to have Naruto go off on another wild goose chase. And I have to say, I agree with them.

The Elder's especially seemed to want Naruto to be kept on simple missions. And if the rest of Team Kakashi knew, Naruto would most likely find out eventually. Well, that's not true. Kakashi knows and I'm pretty sure that Sai knows.

I'm still unsure if I should tell Sakura.

I _think_ she could keep it from Naruto. I mean, if she understands. I know she really wants to find Sasuke as well though.

I'm just scared of Naruto chasing after Sasuke.

Because I know that Sasuke would kill Naruto.

I scooted closer to Naruto and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I said.

He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too," he said.

"Not to break up the _beautiful_ love confessions," Kin said from across from us, looking up from his book, "But we have a meeting with Tsunade in five."

I glowered at him and drew away from Naruto. "That's right," I said. "I almost forgot about that. Shizune said it was important, I wonder what it's about. It can't be the results of those tests, they won't be ready for another week."

"I'm rather curious myself," Naruto said, standing up, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," I said, smiling at him. "I'd love the company."

"You're forgetting I'm coming," Kin said, standing.

"Right, always forget about you," I said. I stood up and walked towards the door. "Shall we go?"

"Hold on," Naruto said, "Do we have time to stop for food? I'm starving."

"I second that motion," Kin said, raising his hand.

"I'd rather _not_ be late," I said. "I suppose we could stop for snacks, though."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're late," Tsunade snapped.

I put down the bag of candy I was carrying. I would have given it to Kin or Naruto but they're hands were already full. "We had to stop for sustenance," I informed her.

"It's an hour after lunch, and I know you had lunch because Shizune saw you at Ichiraku Ramen when she was making her rounds. How the hell could you guys still be hungry?"

"Obviously you forget the power of _snacks_. Snack time exists from the moment lunch is over to the moment dinner begins. Dessert begins the moment dinner ends to the moment breakfast begins," I told her.

"What happens when breakfast is over?" Shizune asked.

"Brunch," I said.

"Putting aside all this nonsense," Tsunade said, "There is something we have to discuss. And why'd you have to bring this clown?" she motioned to Naruto.

"I'm allowed to bring whomever I want," I said primly, mainly because I know it annoys her when I use that voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, it actually works out because I'll be needing to speak to Team Kakashi after this."

"Do we have a new mission?" Naruto asked, eagerly.

"_Yes,_" Tsunade said with forced patience. "Now, Grace, you will be switching hands for about a week. Akai Kudamono and her team will be taking a vacation. They were just on a long and rather _taxing_ mission, no thanks to you."

"Oi," I muttered.

"It has also come to my attention, and the Elders," Tsunade continued, "that you are a liability to the village. You have no means to protect yourself and are constantly finding yourself in danger. I plan to change that."

"Uh, great plan, but I don't have any way to access my chakra, Jiraiya told me. How are you supposed to teach me to protect myself?" I asked.

"You forget that there are other ways ninja can fight and defend themselves that do not include chakra. Tenten has her weapons and Lee has his Taijutsu, both of which could easily be formatted for a non-chakra user."

"Yeah, I forgot about that—_wait a minute,"_ I said, cutting through the air with my hand, "You don't mean—"

"I am putting Team Guy in charge of both your protection and your training. They'll only be your security for about a week until Team Akai gets back from their vacation. Whether or not you continue your training beyond that will really be up to you. This is an order from me, though, so you can't get out of it for the next week."

"Ugh," I said, slumping over, "I think we're entering my personal hell…"

"Stop being so dramatic," Tsunade snapped. "Guy will have barely anything to do with it. Neji is taking charge of this mission. And it is a mission for them so please take it seriously."

"Oh I'll take it seriously, I mean—did you say _Neji_ is in charge?" I asked, perking up, "You know, that didn't work out well the last time I got training."

"He won't necessarily be the one training you," Tsunade said. "He's just overseeing it."

"Why isn't Guy overseeing it?" Naruto asked.

"He has a mission of his own," Tsunade said, "Besides, this gives Neji good experience leading a mission."

"Some mission," I muttered. "When does it start?"

"Later this afternoon. Kin here is technically on leave."

"I'll stick around until Neji or whoever picks you up," Kin said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said, "And Naruto? Go round up your teammates and report back here in an hour."

"Right-O!" Naruto said, following Kin and I out. "Got to go get ready for my mission," he said cheerfully, "See you ladies later."

I chuckled because, well, he called Kin a lady. Immature humor aside, I'm really starting to freak out. I mean, the _last_ time I tried learning some ninja abilities it didn't… end so well…. And that was with Neji too! What on _earth_ is Tsunade thinking? Although I can see the benefit of having Tenten and Lee teach me… I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm pretty unteachable.

But I can also see the benefit of knowing some self defense. I don't want to be a ninja—even if I had chakra to use. But if I can keep myself from being kidnapped all the time… that would be pretty useful.

Because being kidnapped is a trend I definitely want to break.

"So," Kin said as we headed back to the Hokage Manor, carrying all the snacks that we bought, "Lucky you, getting to get all kick ass and all."

I snorted. "Please. Me? Kick ass? The only thing _I'm_ kick ass in is messing up. Which is what this whole week will be. A giant mess up. You'll see."

"Actually, I won't," Kin said, "I'll be on vacation."

"Yeah, and, where are you going exactly?" I asked.

Kin shrugged, "I don't know. Akai-sensei does though."

"I'm jealous of you, I wish _I_ could be on vacation," I said.

Kin gave me a weird look.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Grace—your whole _life_ is a giant vacation. You don't have to _do anything. _You don't have a job, no responsibilities. You don't even have to read. I don't even know what you _do_ when you're not—well, messing up in the Sand."

I stopped short, and it took Kin a few steps to follow suit. "You're right," I said. "I have the most boring life in the world. Well, you know, when I'm not getting kidnapped, or experimented on, or… well, messing up in the Sand. I don't even know how to read… well, I can read a little from what Fumio taught me but…"

"Well, you can fix that," Kin said, "Go to the library and get some beginner books. They have stuff for really little kids you know."

"That's great for my ego boost," I said. "But yeah, I'll give that a try. I doubt I'm leaving the village anytime soon so it'll give me something to do."

"Frankly, I don't know how you've survived without it," Kin said.

"It takes skill, my gender confused friend, it takes skill," I said.

Kin pointed out signs to me as we walked back to the manor and when we got there, Tenten was waiting for us.

"There you are," she said, "I'm here to pick you up."

"Tsunade said you guys were getting me later this afternoon," I said.

"_Technically," _Tenten said. "But Lee and I were thinking we'd give you a few pointers before we started training."

"How about a snack first?" I asked, motioning with my head to the bags Kin and I were carrying.

"I—suppose we could," Tenten said, looking somewhat troubled. "This is a _snack_?"

"Yeah, we take our snacking seriously," I said as we walked into the manor. "I mean, we won't eat all of this. I don't even know why we bought it all. It was Naruto's idea," I said.

"No, it was your idea," Kin said as he put the bags on the counter, "You kept picking things off the shelf."

"Yeah," I muttered sheepishly as I put my bags on the counter as well, "I sort of binge buy when I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry when it's just an hour after lunch?" Tenten asked.

"Don't go all Tsunade on me," I said, reaching in the back and drawing something out. "I told you, we take our snacking seriously."

Tenten glanced through the stuff before grabbing a cookie out of my hand. "It's a good thing I came when I did," she said, "Cookies? Candies? _Junk food?_ Grace, this is horrible. You can't survive on this! It's worse than Naruto eating ramen all day."

"That's what I had for lunch," I said.

She gave me a lidded look. "Grace, we're going to start with the basics. You can't possibly train on this kind of diet!"

I stared at her, "Well, I—I don't eat this way _all_ the time… I ate really well in the Sand."

"Where you had people catering to you," she said, "What about when there aren't people around to cook healthy food for you?"

"I suppose… I'm screwed?" I offered.

"Indeed," she said, "How are you still skinny on this kind of diet?"

"That's because I didn't eat for three years and I'm still recovering," I said. "Believe it or not but I actually _miss_ my old pudge."

"Well _this_ is not the way to gain weight," she said, crossing her arms.

"_Fine_," I said, giving the bag closest to me a little push with my hand, "I won't eat it."

"Good," she said. "Throw it all away."

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted, "I just bought it all—do you know how much of Tsunade's money I spent on this?"

Tenten gave me another lidded look.

"Fine," I said, "Come on, Kin, let's take it out back."

"I'm coming with you," Tenten said.

"Damn," I muttered.

There goes my plan to hide it.

I mean, I can see her point, but still… this is a lot of yummy food. I don't want to throw it away…

But she made me throw it all away.

"Alright," she said, "Let's find a healthy snack."

"You won't find much here," I said, "Except for what Konohamaru and I eat. No one else lives here."

"Well, we'll find something—an apple! You can eat this," she said, handing it to me.

I glanced at Kin, who was eating a cookie, "So much for taking my snacking seriously," I muttered, biting into the apple.

"You are taking it seriously," Tenten said.

"Too seriously," I said through a mouthful.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, opening it.

Lee was standing there in all his green glory.

I took another bite of apple and closed the door in his face, walking back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Tenten asked.

"Lee," I said, taking another bite.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"At the front door," I said through a mouthful.

"He didn't come in?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

Tenten gave me a weird look before leaving to go get Lee.

"You didn't let him in, huh?" Kin asked. "Oh, and how does it feel to _totally_ get your ass handed to you?"

"That's twice today," I muttered. "I just got whipped big time."

"And I don't think that will end here," he said.

"I told you," I said, "We're entering my personal hell."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**Regardless of the fact that NOTHING happens in this chapter I actually really liked it. It was fun to write about Grace getting her ass handed to her. **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me advice on how to make her less Mary Suish. I tried giving her the flaw of not being very healthy. I mean, she never really was. Even in Truthspeaker she didn't have a perfect body (by tabloid standards) . She wasn't overweight but she wasn't perfectly thin either. She had meat on her. She's still skinny from being on an IV for three years but that is quickly changing. She's no longer dangerously skinny. She's gained weight since waking up so now she's just at a more regular weight. She'll be back to her old form soon enough though. And then we'll see how she feels about eating unhealthily and not exercising :} Of course this is all out of the speculation that you are curious what she looks like now. Plus she sporting a cute pixie cut now ;) Think Emma Watson. **

**OH! And for those who might be worried… Grace will NEVER be skilled at anything a ninja does. It's just not in her nature to be that well coordinated. I just figure that after all the stuff that's happened to her it would be good for her to learn a little self defense… and the fact that her learning ninja skills will bring **_**bouts**_** of comedy. Because let's face it… Grace will always find ways to just mess everything up. **

**There really isn't a question of the week this week, so whatever you thought of this chapter throw my way and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	28. Bonus Chapter: Hanging Mishaps

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Bonus Chapter: Hanging Mishaps **

**WORD COUNT: 8,100 words (20 pages for all you lovelies)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is so late. My weeks kept getting crazier and crazier as the holidays approached and I just didn't have the time to work on it. I found some quiet time tonight to reply to reviews and finish this chapter. I did not, however, have time to edit it so I'm sorry for any mistakes/if it doesn't make much sense. **

**In the spirit of the holiday season (which is perhaps my favorite season of all) and the fact that I haven't written a bonus chapter in quite a long time, I am writing a holiday chapter. I say 'holiday' but it's primarily Christmas themed, so I apologize to the readers that don't celebrate that amazing holiday. Also, this chapter has NOTHING to do with the story. It's completely alternate universe. Well, it's the same, but imagine that, at the end of Truthspeaker, something very important **_**didn't**_** happen. **

**Enjoy!**

"Naruto," I asked, watching him climb a treacherous looking ladder, "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course," he grunted, reaching up and taping some foliage to the ceiling.

"But _mistletoe?" _ I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with a little mistletoe," he said, grinning down at me when he was finished. He descended the ladder.

"But this is the _thirtieth _clump of mistletoe you've put up," I said as he took the ladder and moved it a few feet, grabbing another clump from me and climbing up the ladder. "There's not going to even be enough _couples_ to make this logical. And they're way to close together!"

"Yeah, but _this_ way," he said, "There's won't be a time when Sakura and I won't be under some—and she'll have to give in eventually, right?"

I rolled my eyes. This has got to be one of Naruto's most idiotic plans.

And _that_ is _saying_ something.

But he had a point. By the time he's done, everyone will be standing under mistletoe at some point of the night. The hard part will be finding a place that is _not_ below a clump.

I placed the clumps of mistletoe in my arms on the ground. "I've got to check up on Sakura and Tenten," I said, "You… have fun."

I turned and walked out of the living room, sidestepping the furniture, which has all been pushed to the walls to empty the area. The kitchen was not as quiet. "Tenten?" I asked, "How's it going?"

"Good," she said, "We're just finished making the dough."

"Great," I said, "You guys are doing a fantastic job, thanks for helping out."

"No problem," Sakura said, "You suck at baking anyway so it's better that we do it."

"Thanks for that," I muttered, my shoulder's sagging.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow night," Sakura said, as she placed a bowl of cookie dough in the fridge.

"Yeah, me too," I said, smiling at her.

Tonight _was_ going to be fun. I hope. After all, what is more fun than a holiday party? Well, I suppose there _could_ be more fun things to do, but I try to stay positive.

"We've got the tree!" I heard someone yell.

I could feel my face light up in excitement as I dashed out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the entry hall.

Konohamaru was leading the way as two young men carried a rather large tree through. I stepped out of the way as they passed.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Kiba muttered.

"I can't believe you agreed to help," I replied. "You can just set it there, or actually, while you're at it just stick it in the tree stand."

"Sure, sure," Kiba said as he and his companion trudged with the tree into the living room. I followed them in. I watched them get the tree into the tree stand and then they stood back, observing their work.

"It looks amazing," I said, walking up behind them, "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it," Kiba said, smiling at me as he turned and left, "Got to go, last minute training with the team."

"Have fun," I said.

"I'm going up to the attic to look for the decorations," Konohamaru yelled as he turned and hurried out of the room.

I walked over to the last person in the room, smiling at him. "Thanks for helping out, Sasuke," I said.

He gave me a half smile and nodded firmly.

I stood there, rocking on the back of my heels. I didn't know what to say.

"If you're just going to stand there, could you pass me another mistletoe clump?"

I startled into motion. "Naruto!" I exclaimed, "I forgot you were in here. You're so quiet!"

Sasuke glanced behind me with an annoyed look as I turned and walked over, grabbing a little clump and reaching up to give it to Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke's relationship had improved since Sasuke decided not to leave the village, but Sasuke still had a strong dislike for the boy. A very strong dislike.

But he had agreed to at least pretend to be passive with him. Mainly because I told him he had to be. And after three years of that they had both come to an unspoken agreement not to get into fights.

As for Sasuke and _I…_ well, we're pretty normal.

We're not dating, however. Not that we don't want to, it's just… I felt weird dating a guy two years younger than me. He was just fourteen when he tried to leave the village, and I was sixteen. And even now, with him seventeen and me nineteen… it seemed a bit of a stretch.

Of course, I would like that to change now, but after three years of awkward, 'almost' moments, I'm not really sure what to do to start anything.

Or if, perhaps, I've missed the moment by being too stuck up about our ages.

"Thanks," Naruto called down to me as he took the clump.

I glanced at Sasuke, who was still watching us closely, "Did you need something?" I asked.

He shook his head and then, saying a quick farewell, left. Probably to train or something. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Is it snowing outside?" Naruto asked as I handed him another clump of mistletoe. "I think so," I said, "The tree had a snow on it when it came inside so it must have—"

"Found the decorations!" Konohamaru called as he dashed into the room.

"Great!" I said, placing the clumps of mistletoe down on the ground for a second time. "Can you help carry them down, Naruto?"

"Sure," he said dejectedly, climbing down from the ladder.

"I think there's enough mistletoe," I said, "We should take some down, it looks ridiculous as it is."

"Fine," he said, "I won't put up anymore. It's just that corner that won't have any."

"Well, then we'll call that neutral territory," I said, and he and I followed Konohamaru up to the attic.

Carrying down all the decorations didn't take that much time since Sakura and Tenten helped out. And putting the decorations up was a lot of fun, as it always is.

"I've got to go," Sakura said after we were finished, "Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to get some extra training in—"

"Extra training?" Naruto exclaimed, "I didn't know about—"

"It's just me and Kakashi-sensei, he wants us to practice—"

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to learn anyway so I'll go along," Naruto said, humming as he left the living room.

"Great," Sakura muttered, "How come I can never get one-on-one time with Kakashi-sensei? Oh right, because of _that_ dufus." She followed him out.

I turned and grinned at Tenten, who just shrugged to me. "I've got to go, too, we've got a mission," she said.

"Oh no," I said, "You're going to make it tomorrow, right?"

"I'll try to," Tenten said, "I think it's just a small one."

"Well, good luck," I said as she left.

"Everyone's gone," Konohamaru said, walking up to me, "But at least everything looks good."

"Yeah," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Let's go get dinner."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day I woke early. I had a lot of work to do to get ready for the party.

It was snowing lightly as I walked out the front door, down the steps and towards the village. It was quiet, even for this early, and every building was dusted with falling snow, making it seem like I was walking in a snow globe.

I blew into my hands, wishing I had brought gloves.

I reached into my coat pocket and took out a list, glancing down it. I had to get flowers, get punch, order some food, get some more decorations…

"Hey Grace, what are you doing about so early?"

I glanced up to see a boy riding a rather large dog. "Hey Kiba," I said, walking up to them, "I could say the same thing to you."

He shrugged, "Just finished some training, besides, Akamaru likes to play in the snow."

"He really has gotten big, hasn't he," I said, giving Akamaru a quick rub on the forehead.

"Yeah, haven't really noticed it," Kiba yawned. "You still having that party tonight?"

"Yeah, you and your team are invited," I said, "I hope you show up. There's be good food! And mistletoe," I added as an afterthought, remembering that Naruto had put up over thirty clumps in the living room.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean—I don't mean that you and _I_—I just meant that to be funny," I said, "Not funny, just… never mind."

"I was going to say," Kiba said, "I always thought you and Sasuke were sort of together."

"We're not really…" I said quietly, kicking a clump of snow. Not that I don't wish we were. If I could go back in time, I definitely wouldn't have been such a pain about it. I don't even know if Sasuke _likes_ me that way anymore.

Well, I'm not an idiot. He certainly doesn't _not_ like me that way. But I still wonder if maybe I missed the time to start anything.

"Well, I've got to get going," I said, waving to him, "Lot's of errands to run."

As I left I blew into my hands again, willing myself to stay warm. I wish I hadn't left so early, a lot of the shops were closed and I wasted a lot of time walking around aimlessly.

I decided to stop by my favorite bookshop. I stood outside the large window, looking in.

"_Adventures of Kokoro_," I read off one of the books. "That looks fun." It looked like a children's book but those are the best kind, if you ask me.

I glanced up at the sky, at the snow that was still falling down. Perhaps after my errands I'll come back and buy it.

By eight in the morning places were starting to open up. I headed towards the flower shop first, since that was closest to me.

"Hey Ino," I said as I walked in.

The blonde girl glanced up from the counter. "Oh, Grace. Hello."

I smiled at her as I approached the counter.

Ino and I haven't become friends, per say, but, like Naruto and Sasuke, we've come to a basic understanding. And especially since I didn't jump at a chance to be Sasuke's girlfriend, it seems she's forgiven me for God knows what I ever did to her. Well, for Sasuke liking me, I guess.

"I want to order some poinsettia," I said, "To have delivered by four to the Hokage mansion."

She glanced through some charts and nodded, "Having that holiday party tonight?"

"Yes," I said, feeling annoyed that no one seemed to be too invested in the party. "You're invited. You and your team."

"Will Sasuke be there?" Ino asked, glancing at me carefully.

I hesitated, giving her a 'I-don't-like-where-this-is-going' look. "Yes," I said, finally, "As far as I know."

"Then I'll be there," Ino said cheerfully, "How many arrangements do you want?"

"Four—no five," I said, giving her the money.

I left the flower shop feeling rather down. Ino has never been quiet over her crush—no, _obsession_ over Sasuke. But still, it always made me nervous. Not because I think that she has much of a chance with him… but because…

A small part of me wonders if Sasuke might move on, if not for anything but the sake of moving on. And Ino would be a perfect person to do that with, since she'd be willing to jump over the moon for him. And I wouldn't blame him either. She's prettier and thinner than me. Plus her hair is so long and mine is… I grabbed a lock and pulled it around to look at. It's barely past my shoulders. Not that that matters so much, I mean, Sasuke's not so shallow that he would leave me for having short hair.

And it's impossible to leave someone when you were never together to begin with.

I heard someone talking and looked to see two people walking towards me. "Shikamaru!" I called, "Chōji!"

The stopped and turned. They had just exited a restaurant.

"Had a lovely date?" I teased as I walked up to them.

Shikamaru turned and gave me a 'oh-it's-you' look. "No," he said, "We met with Asuma but he left already."

"Was it any good? I haven't eaten here yet," I said.

"It was delicious," Chōji said.

"Yeah, but you say that about all food," I said, watching Chōji reach into his pocket and bring out a small bag of chips. Seriously, how could he eat so soon after eating out? Oh right, his clan specializes in that. I reach out to the bag to get some chips but he snatched the bag away, giving me a glare. "What?" I asked, "I'm hungry. You can share a few."

"Forget it, Grace, you're not getting any," Shikamaru said.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't _expecting_ any. I like to pretend to steal food from Chōji just to see him get all defensive and angry about it. It's a dangerous but very addicting game. Plus if I win I get some food out of it. It all depends on how fast I can do it, because once I have the food there's not much he can do about it. It's not like he can attack a civilian. Or me, for that matter.

Not only because he would get in trouble but because Sasuke wouldn't take it lightly.

Ugh… _Sasuke._ There I go thinking about him again. I face palmed, hitting my forehead with my hand.

"Uh, if it's that important to you…"

I glanced up to see Chōji offer me a small broken in half chip.

"No," I waved my hand in front of me, "I don't need it. I'm not really hungry anyway. I was just thinking about… something I forgot to do. You guys coming to the party tonight? I just saw Ino and she's coming."

"Is Sasuke going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked drily.

"Because that would explain why Ino's going," Shikamaru shrugged. "Anyway, yeah, I think we're going," he glanced at Chōji, who nodded. "As long as it doesn't suck," Shikamaru added.

"It's not going to suck," I said, giving him a lidded look.

"Then we'll probably show," Shikamaru said.

"Good," I said, "The more the merrier."

I left in to go to some restaurants and order some food to be delivered, and afterwards I headed toward the main head quarters to remind Tsunade and Shizune to come to the party. It was already noon.

Just as I reached the head quarters, I stopped abruptly when I heard someone say my name. I turned at the familiar voice and smiled. "Sasuke," I said, my heart skipping a beat, "I feel like I haven't seen you in… why, a whole day!"

He smiled at me. "I saw you walking by," he said, "I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"That rhymed," I said, returning his smile. "I'm glad you did." There was another awkward moment until I managed, "Do you… want to get something to eat? It's lunch time."

"Sure," he said.

"Yeah, there's this new restaurant that I want to try out," I said, turning and walking in the direction I had come, Sasuke following, "I just saw Shikamaru and Chōji come from there and they said it was really good."

We walked in silence until we reached the restaurant. Waited in silence until the waiter found us a table. And sat in silence while we looked over the menu. There were so many options I didn't have a clue what to get. "How have you been?" I asked, taking a break from looking at the menu.

"Good."

I nodded and looked at the back of the menu. "Have you been training recently?"

"Everyday."

I nodded again, trying not to think about the fact that we were practically on a date. But we've eaten out tons of times before without it meaning anything. At least not to me, I mean, I can't speak for Sasuke. But it's not like he thinks we're dating or anything.

I looked up, watching him read the menu. His dark eyes flickering from side to side, the way his hair moves. I can see why every girl likes him. He's without doubt the most attractive person I know.

But that's not what I like about him. I like his cool composure. I like his ability to think under pressure. His no-nonsense attitude that's so polar opposite from mine.

But what I like most about him is the fact that I love him.

He glanced up and I quickly looked away, embarrassed that he caught me staring at him. "So," I said, "How _has_ training been going? I haven't come watch you guys train in a while. Come up with any new moves?"

"Some," he said.

I nodded.

I've always felt that conversations with him are somewhat one-sided.

"I'm really excited for the party," I said, after we ordered our food, "I mean, I've put a lot of work into it so I hope it works out okay. I've ordered food—ordered flowers. Sakura and Tenten are making cookies. Naruto put up _tons_ of mistletoe, I told him not to but he's under the impression that it actually works," I laughed, and my smile widened when Sasuke smiled. "But both he and Konohamaru are going to get so hyped up on sugar, I don't know what I'm going to do. They might just ruin the party, especially if they start sparring like they did last year."

"You always run the risk of that when you invite ninja," he said.

"That's true," I said. "Although most ninja don't practice that horrid jutsu of theirs." I glanced down at my hands.

Should I bring it up? Should I officially ask him out on a date? Or somehow manage to turn this one into a real one?

I kept internally rambling about it until our food came, after which I dug right in, not knowing a good time to bring it up. When we were almost finished I gave it a shot. "Sasuke?" I asked

He glanced up at me.

"Do you… I mean… do you remember, a few years back when—"

"Are you two interested in dessert?" the waiter asked, appearing next to us.

Sasuke glanced at me again.

I shook my head, "I have to see Tsunade—" _crap_… "And a stuff to do before the party."

He nodded and asked that the check be brought.

He paid, which is another thing I like about him, and we left, heading back toward the head quarters. "Thanks for lunch," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said. "I'm just happy to spend time with you."

My heart skipped a beat again. "S…sounds awfully corny for you," I said, ignoring the moment, nudging him in the side, "Sure that's you, Sasuke?"

He gave out a chuckle and then, when he didn't say anything, I continued, "This was really fun, we'll have to do it again some time."

"We will," he said.

I smiled at him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him so badly. And kiss him. But that would have been too awkward… and what if he didn't want it? I would die from the aftermath humiliation either way.

Tonight. Tonight at the party I'll tell him how I feel. That would be a perfect time to do it. "Are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Good," I said, "You're one of the few that I really want to be there."

We were at the head quarters now and we stopped. Sasuke turned to look at me and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he just smiled at me and we said our goodbyes and I headed into the building.

Once inside I leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

I seriously thought he was going to kiss me.

"Thought he was going to kiss you?"

I jumped out of my skin and turned, watching as a man walked up to me.

"Ryuichi," I said "Were you spying on me?"

"Not really," he said, "I'm picking up a new mission, caught you guys through the upstairs window. Really did look like he was going to kiss you."

"Really did, huh?" I asked. That's not the same as actually kissing. "What's your mission?"

"Uh huh, can't talk about it, top secret," he winked at me. "But I should make it for your party tonight."

"Oh joy," I rolled my eyes.

"What, you don't want me to come?" he asked, looking mockingly hurt.

"I don't want you hitting on anything with breasts," I said, crossing my arms.

"Will there be mistletoe?" he asked.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Then there's not much you can do about it," he shrugged, heading towards the door, "See you tonight!"

"Bye," I said, waving after him half-heartedly. I suddenly remembered what I came here to do and headed towards the Hokage's offices. I knocked on the door, and, upon hearing someone say enter, I walked in.

"Oh, it's you," Tsunade said, glancing up from her paperwork momentarily.

I heard footsteps and stepped aside to let Shizune in. "Hello Grace," Shizune said pleasantly, "Everything going well with your party?"

"Fine, yes, and that's actually why I'm here," I said.

"Don't tell me you need a _bigger_ budget," Tsunade said, "This isn't really what the village's recourses are for, you know."

"I know," I said, "That's not why I'm here. I'm here to remind the both of you to come tonight. You know, take a break."

"Will there be alcohol?" Tsunade asked.

"No," I said.

She shrugged.

"You can show up—a lot of your soldiers will be there," I said, annoyed that everyone seemed to be shrugging the party off today. "It would boost morale."

"Sure it would," she said, yawning and stretching, "I suppose I could come. Get out of all this paperwork."

"Actually," Shizune interrupted, "You still have to do all this paperwork by tomorrow."

Tsunade froze mid-stretch. "Then I'll definitely be at the party," she said, smiling at me pleasantly.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune began.

"Great, and you're coming to, right, Shizune?" I asked, backing out the door.

"Sure," she said, looked defeated. "I'll be there."

"Great," I said, "See you tonight!"

I headed out the door and back to the Hokage mansion. Then I remembered that I needed to pick up more decorations and headed in the opposite direction.

It took me a while to get to the store, since the snow was falling harder now. And what's more this meant that I had to carry all the decorations, of which I bought quite a few, back all by myself.

As I was trudging along, carrying multiple bags and wishing that Sasuke had stuck around long enough to help me carry them, or that I had thought to buy them with him around, I happened to look up and see someone with long dark hair cross the street ahead of me. "Hinata!" I called out.

The girl froze, turned and then began to approach me slowly. "Hello Grace," she said quietly.

"I have a favor to ask you, if you're not busy," I said.

She gave me a small smile, "Sure."

"Can you help me carry these back to the Hokage mansion?" I asked.

She agreed to help and together we walked back to the mansion in silence. Hinata is such a sweetie that I felt back asking her since I knew she'd be too nice to say no but… I really didn't want to carry all this stuff by myself.

"Do you want to hang around and help me put it up?" I asked her when we reached the mansion.

"Sure," she said, and together we walked into the living room.

"You can put your coat in here," I said, setting the bags down and walking back to the entryway. I took my coat and boots off and set them in their spots. I waited for Hinata to do the same.

"What should we start with?" she asked as we walked back to the living room.

"Um… well, we could start with the table decorations," I said, digging around in the bag and drawing some out, which I handed to Hinata. "Thanks for hanging around," I said, "I hate to do this stuff alone. Just doesn't seem cheerful enough." I stood up, drawing out some decorations for myself. "Let's start with this table," I said, walking over.

She followed me, glancing up at the ceiling. She stopped, looking perplexed.

"Oh that," I said, pausing at the table. "Mistletoe."

"Why… why are there so many of them?" she asked.

"Naruto," I sighed, "He put them up. I don't even know where he _got _all of them. He must have used up the entire Leaf Village's supply."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, sounding as if she did not want to appear too interested, "Why?"

I hesitated. I did not want to say that he put them up in the hopes of catching Sakura unawares. After all, I knew as much as the next person that Hinata liked Naruto. Really liked him. And I was rooting for her nonetheless. I knew Naruto did not have much of a chance with Sakura, and, frankly, they didn't really suit each other. "You know Naruto, you give him an inch, he goes a mile."

"Oh," Hinata said. She slowly walked over and began to put out some of the decorations.

"We're going to have to adjust them later, when the food arrives," I said. "But at least this will save time."

"Yeah," she said.

We worked in silence for a few minutes until we were nearly finished. "You're coming tonight, right?" I asked.

She glanced at me, then at the mistletoe above her.

I hid a smile. It was obvious what she was thinking about. "Naruto is coming, obviously," I said.

She blushed and this time I did grin. "You should be a little more assertive," I said, "I mean, Naruto is a great guy—I love him like a brother, but… he's an idiot."

She didn't say anything.

"It's just that it's hard for him to notice a lot of things," I said. "He doesn't have the attention span."

"He notices Sakura," Hinata said quietly.

"That's because she's loud and is a pain to ignore," I said, "But to be honest, I think you have a better chance with him."

She blushed harder and fumbled with the decoration she was holding, nearly dropping it.

"Sorry," I said, "I shouldn't be pushing anything. I just want you to have a chance."

She nodded.

"So are you coming tonight after all?" I asked.

She nodded again. "I'll come."

"Good," I said, "And thanks for helping me out, you really saved me earlier."

She smiled, "I was happy to help."

I returned her smile and together we finished setting up in silence. Afterwards she left, saying she needed to train with her sensei before the party.

I love that girl. She just… so classy. Not like me at all. She left at a perfect time because not ten minutes later Tenten and Sakura arrived to bake and decorate the cookies.

"Hey girls," I said as I walked into the kitchen, drawn there by the alluring smell of baking cookies. It was half past three and people would be arriving in about three hours.

"We're running late," Sakura moaned as she drew out a sheet of cookies from the oven. "There's not way these will cool in time to be frosted. We should have baked them yesterday!"

"We have three hours," Tenten said, "I think we'll be able to do it in time."

"And, you know, I _can_ help," I said, motioning to myself. "I have nothing else to do."

"Thanks," Sakura said, "Since these _are_ for you anyways."

"Yeah, can't promise I won't eat half of them in the process though," I said, walking over and grabbing some dough and a rolling pin. We worked for a good hour baking the cookies, and I worked in relative silence, listening to Tenten and Sakura gossip and chat.

I had other thoughts on my mind.

What would I do with Sasuke tonight? I mean… how will I bring it up? What should I say? How will I go about saying it? What could I do to make sure I don't mess up? Because let's face it, there's no way I _won't_ mess up.

"Grace?"

I froze and turned, my knife mid stroke across the cookie as I did so. "Yes?" I asked, returning to frosting the cookie.

"I was asking if you were planning on doing anything special for the holidays," Tenten asked.

"Yeah," I said, placing the finished cookie on one of the plates, "I'm hosting a party."

"I mean outside of this party—and… specifically, with a certain someone."

I resisted the urge to freeze again but I couldn't fight it. I jerkily grabbed another cookie, scooped out some icing with my knife, and sloppily plastered the cookie with it. I carefully placed the disaster of a cookie on the plate next to the others.

"I take that as a 'you've thought about it,'" Sakura said, "So, having some boy troubles Grace?"

"That's new," Tenten laughed.

"I'm not!" I said, "I'm just… well, that's the problem. I don't _have_ any boy trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have any boy to have trouble with," I sighed.

"You have Sasuke—and don't you dare say anything like—"

"I don't have Sasuke," I interrupted Tenten, ignoring her, "I mean—we're friends but—"

"You're totally more than friends," Sakura said, "You guys are practically dating. You're just not calling it dating."

"That's because we've never been on an actual date. I mean—we've _hung out_, we went out to lunch today, but… I don't know. Do you think I waited too long?" I asked, pausing to look at them.

They glanced at each other.

"No," Sakura said slowly, "Not _too_ long."

"I mean, you've waited a long time," Tenten said, "Three years is a really long time and… well, we all did expect you guys to start dating the moment that mission was over."

"Yeah," I said, remembering the mission to retrieve Sasuke, which, thankfully, had been a success. That was Sasuke and my first kiss. My first kiss.

"I wouldn't wait too much longer," Sakura said. "Sasuke's a great guy for… waiting, but you can't expect him to wait forever."

I nodded, gazing down at the cookie unfrosted before me. What color should I frost it?

I shook my head. That wasn't what was important. What was important is figuring out what to do to make sure Sasuke doesn't just forget about me. I banged my head on the counter, crushing the cookie. "Do you think he doesn't feel that way about me anymore?"

Sakura and Tenten glanced at each other again. "That's ridiculous," Sakura said. "You're just being paranoid. I mean—maybe in a few _more_ years he might give up but—"

"That doesn't really sound like Sasuke, though," Tenten said, darkly.

"Good point," Sakura said. "I think you're in the clear, Grace."

I nodded, a little more confident now. Now I just had to figure out what to do to make sure tonight didn't screw up.

The doorbell rang and I abandoned my pitiful frosting duties to go answer it. It was the food. After ordering where to place it, and then doing it all over when Ino delivered the flowers, I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of the living room. Half an hour until people started to arrive. Half an hour before Sasuke arrived. Half an hour to figure out what I was going to say or do.

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

I scratched my forehead as I headed back to the kitchen, and realized that I had cookie crumbs all over it. Great.

"Grace!" I froze mid-way to the kitchen, turning slowly as Naruto bounded up to me, his clothes frosted with snow. "Am I the first person here?"

"Yeah, that's a surprise," I said.

"Man, I'm thirsty—I think I'll go get some water from the kitchen—"

"You can just help yourself to some punch," I said, motioning lethargically to one of the tables.

"Okay, thanks!" he walked over and then. I turned back towards the kitchen, and then froze again when I heard him say, "But Grace, the punch bowl's empty."

I turned very slowly to face him, walking calmly over to where he was standing. I stood next to him, observing the perfectly placed cups. The punch bowl and the ladle. Everything was in its proper place.

Everything except for the punch itself.

"This is a disaster!" I yelled, grabbing Naruto by the neck and dragging his head down to my level. "What am I going to do?"

He coughed and pulled my hands away from his neck, straightening. "It's not a disaster—we'll just—"

I grabbed his neck, pulling him down again, "It's a _disaster. _I can't have no drinks at a party! What will everyone do? What if someone is dying of thirst? What will _Tsunade _say?"

"Who cares?" He managed, pulling my hands away from his neck again. "Why don't we just—"

"What's going on?"

Sakura and Tenten entered the room, looking concerned. "What's going on?" Tenten repeated.

"I forgot the punch!" I said, grappling for Naruto's neck again. Annoyed, he grabbed my hands and held them still.

"Oh no," Sakura said, "What are you going to do? I'd offer to go but I have to finish the cookies."

"And I have to help her," Tenten said.

I glanced at Naruto.

"Well," he said, "If you had _let me finish_, I would have said why don't we just go get some before everyone comes?"

"But by the time we get back into town and buy the punch and get back people will already be arriving!" I said.

"Don't worry, we'll probably be done with the cookies by then," Sakura said. "We'll greet them."

"Thanks—I love you guys," I said, grabbing Naruto by the hand and pulling him towards the door. "Let's go, Naruto. Oh wait—I have to grab my wallet." I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed it, running back. I was _so_ thankful that Naruto hadn't taken off his boots or jacket yet.

I pulled my boots on so fast that I didn't realize until afterwards that I had put them on the wrong feet, and I would have forgotten my jacket all together if Naruto hadn't run out of the house after me carrying it.

Half running and half walking, since I can't _really_ run anyway, I crunched through the snow, wishing that I had spent the time to make sure I had put my shoes on correctly. We passed by quite a few people that I assume were heading to the party because they all greeted me and asked me where I was going. But I just waved them off and kept going anyway. Naruto trudged beside me, glancing at me every once in a while.

"Disaster…" I muttered. "Just a disaster… Weeks of planning…"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know," Naruto said.

I ignored him. We were nearly at the store. I glanced up at the sky. The snow was falling harder now. I hope that it doesn't keep people from showing up.

Maybe it's the panic I'm in, but I somehow managed to convince myself to buy _way_ more juice than Naruto thinks we'll need. But since there being no punch is at the top of my disaster lists at the moment, overdoing is better than under doing it.

"How are we going to carry all this stuff back?" Naruto grunted as he tried to balance a bag on his arms.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "Maybe we'll see someone—Lee!"

Two for two, I thought as the young man turned towards us, his face lighting up as he dashed towards us.

"We need your help," I said, "Can you help us?"

"Of course," he said.

"Naruto," I said, and Naruto willingly handed off a few bags.

"What's all this?" Lee asked as we headed back to the mansion.

"Punch—juice," I said. "For the party."

"A little last minute," Lee said.

"Yeah—I blame Naruto," I said.

"Hey," Naruto complained, "This had nothing to do with me."

"If you hadn't gotten me all confused and riled up about the mistletoe I wouldn't have forgotten the juice," I said.

"If you hadn't gotten all distracted by your date with Sasuke than you wouldn't have forgotten," Naruto said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, stopping suddenly and then walking again when I realized we were on a time crunch. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, but I was looking for Sasuke at the time," he said. "When I found him he said you two had gone out to lunch."

"Did he call it a date?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," Naruto said, "I filled that in by myself."

I didn't say anything. This wasn't the first time people 'filled in the blank'. Most people are under the impression that we're dating. In fact, about a year and a half ago I gave up correcting people. After all, in the back of my mind I always knew Sasuke and I would _eventually_ date.

When we arrived back to the manor it was quite obvious we were among the last to arrive. We squeezed through the door and headed into the living room. It was a zoo. But a good kind of zoo. I handed all but one of my bags to Lee, who still managed to hold his own bags, and ordered them to be delivered to the kitchen.

I managed to make my way to the other side of the room and began to work preparing the punch. Luckily it's not a hard task.

"A little late," someone said behind me.

I smiled and turned, "Neji," I said. "I'm so glad you came. I didn't know if you would."

He shrugged. "Hinata seemed to need some moral support."

I nodded, glancing around. I didn't see her. I wonder if she's hiding out somewhere. Probably wondering if she'll happen to be next to Naruto under the mistletoe. Which would be possible if she's standing anywhere near him. "Well, I'm pleased to see you anyway. Have… have you seen Sasuke yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

I nodded again. I wonder if he didn't show up. These aren't really his sort of thing… but still, he would show up if he knew I wanted him to.

"He'll show up," Neji said.

I nodded yet again. "Yeah, I know," I said, swatting a bug away from my face. "But it's not like him to be late. Speaking of late, is Kakashi here? You know, I'm would actually be _really," _I swatted the bug again, "_really,"_ I swatted again, "surprised if he showed up—damn it—" I reached out and caught the bug in my hands, glaring around, "Where's Shino?"

I saw him and immediately ignored whatever Neji said next and headed over to probably the most covered person in the room.

He turned when he heard me approach. "You did a good job," he said in that strange voice of his, "This—"

"Why is this," I let go of the bug and it flittered around my head again, "At my party?"

We looked at each other intently—or at least, I assume he's looking at me, it's kind of hard to tell when he wears shades and covers his face like that. "That's a fly," he said finally.

"A what? Oh dear—geez I'm sorry," I said, feeling my face heat up. "I mean—well," I asked, trying to redeem myself, "Why _is_ it at my party?"

There was more silence, broken only by the loud chatter around us, and when I didn't know what I was going to without utterly humiliating myself I saw a dark haired young man walk into the room. "Well," I said, "I guess this just proves I know nothing about bugs—enjoy the party!"

I dashed away from him and towards Sasuke, and when I reached him I threw my arms around him. "I am _so, so_ happy you're here," I said. "I just about had a heart attack about an hour ago."

He put his arms around me and I just stood there, breathing in his scent.

"Ahem."

I drew away from Sasuke and glanced behind him to see that Tsunade was standing just behind us, waiting to enter the room.

"Mind letting me pass?" she asked, looking thoroughly annoyed. "I want to mingle before Shizune can come up with an excuse for me to leave."

Shizune didn't say anything.

I looked at what Tsunade was holding under her arm. It was a brown paper bag that was long and thin. And it looked like there was a bottle inside. "I said there was _no_ alcohol," I said, glaring at her.

"That's why I brought my own," she said, winking at me.

"Don't put it in the punch bowl," I ordered.

"Just my own cup," she said, "Now, do you _mind_ if I enter?"

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes, and Sasuke and I stepped to the side to let them pass. I glanced up at Sasuke and smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I was worried you had forgotten."

"I was training—it got late," he said.

"Do you want something to eat? Oh, there are really good cookies," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd to the other side of the room.

"Did you make them?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I'd love to try one then," he said, giving me devilish look. I rolled my eyes. It's common knowledge to all that know me that ramen is just about the only thing I know how to cook well. And nine times out of ten I burn it. Don't ask me how.

We _didn't_ get to the cookies—it was being hogged by Naruto and Lee—who seemed to be there to try to 'fruits' of Sakura's labors. Geez they're so predictable.

We stood off in the corner.

"So—how was training?" I asked.

"It was good," he said.

"You'll have to show me what you've been working on," I said.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Sure," I said. I glanced around for a moment before stepping back and leaning against the wall. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," he said, not looking anywhere but me.

I couldn't help but blush, not sure if he's was being not-so-subtlety charming or just not very interested in actually observing the party. I found myself hoping that it was the former.

We were a secluded from the crowd, especially with Sasuke standing between me and everyone else.

This was the moment, I thought to myself, gazing into Sasuke's eyes. What should I say? What should I do?

I found myself wishing that Sasuke would bring it up first. But why would he? As far as he knows I'm still under the whole 'I'm too old for you let's wait a few years' curse.

I glanced behind him to where Ryuichi was suggestively pointing upwards to some poor kunoichi.

Hah—as if she would fall for the whole mistletoe trick like that.

Mistletoe…

That's it! I could just point out the mistletoe—and then if I kiss him that would totally work! That would be better than me fumbling with words to try to get the message across.

"Hey—kind of crazy how Naruto put so much mistletoe up—" I pointed upwards and as I did, I looked up.

I blanched.

We were standing in the _only_ section of the room where there was _no_ mistletoe.

I banged my head on the wall behind me.

Why did I convince Naruto not to cover the whole room with the stuff? Why had I insisted he leave a section of the room clear?

Neutral territory my ass!

I looked at Sasuke, weighing my damage. He was looking a little amused, and eyebrow raised.

God—I must look like such an idiot.

Of _course_ we had chosen the one corner without mistletoe. It seems whatever is out in that horrible, horrible universe is determined on ruining my night.

I felt Sasuke gently grab my two arms as he backed up a few feet, pulling me with him. "What are you…" I began, before I glanced up.

A little clump of mistletoe hung above us.

"I guess I wasn't too subtle," I said, laughing a little as my face heated up.

"I can read you like a book," he said.

I nodded, grabbing his shirt and bringing him closer to me. "I'm sick of waiting," I said.

He nodded, his face so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath on my face. "It was a stupid idea," I said. "I mean, really, what were we thinking—"

"You always talk too much," he growled, grabbing my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

I could feel myself melting into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few moments I opened my eyes, glancing to the side to where Tsunade was placing her cup down on a table, turning and chatting amicably to someone. Next to her I saw Lee blindly search for his own, picking up hers and taking a swig.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

**And then the real party started. And the Hokage mansion destroyed. Seriously, imagine Lee getting drunk in a room packed full of ninja. It would be chaotic to say the least. Oh, and Shikamaru and Chōji aren't dating, in case that wasn't obvious, that was just Grace being a bit of a bully, which I've realized over the years she kind of is in a big way. Oh and **_**this**_** Grace apparently doesn't eat snacks 24/7. I also can't for the life of me remember if I spelled Ryuichi correctly.**

**This is my present to those of you who are wondering why Sasuke hasn't shown up in a Sasuke oriented story. Although he barely showed up in this. The end was nice a cheesy for all of you though ;)**

**I actually liked this chapter, even though it is remarkably similar to the valentine's chapter I wrote during Truthspeaker. I think it is pretty accurate as to what would happen if Sasuke hadn't left the village. I mean, Grace being who she is wouldn't be able to let go of the age gap that easily, since she made such a big **_**fuss**_** about it in Truthspeaker. Of course, this is all under the assumption that Sasuke would even **_**allow**_** her to wait until she was ready. But I guess if he was willing to give up revenge/all that other crap he obsesses about than he wouldn't mind waiting. Which all in all sounds **_**majorly **_**out of character for him. **_**Oh**_** well, this is an alternate universe chapter after all.**

**Question of the week: "How do **_**you**_** celebrate the holiday season?" if you do at all of course**

**Oh, and Happy Holidays everyone! And a happy new year!**


	29. Return: Chapter 10

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 10**

**WORD COUNT: 5,300 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter isn't **_**nearly**_** as funny as I promised, but it's longish so hopefully that will make up for its lack of humor. Also, so sorry this chapter is late. I got sick and decided to take a break from fanfiction writing for a little while. And then, of course, began to procrastinate. I feel better now so I should hopefully be back to updating regularly. **

**Enjoy! **

Tenten was more insulted than Lee was that I shut the door in his face. I think it's impossible to insult Lee. Unless you insult Guy, but they're practically the same person so…

"Grace, let's get going," Lee said pleasantly, "We should head to the training grounds soon."

We were now standing in the kitchen, Lee and Tenten both looking at me expectantly.

"Already?" I complained, "I just finished my snack. And Kin _just_ left. We should have a mourning period of at least six hours. After which a slumber party. After which we'll all be far too tired to train for the next week."

"Grace, you're not getting out of this," Tenten said, grabbing my arm and dragging me off towards my room, "We have to get you out of this dress and into something you can train in."

"I don't know what I have that I can train in," I said when we entered my room, "I don't usually buy training-friendly clothes. It's not really my _thing_." At least, not recently. Not since I went to the Sand and was spoiled with fancy cute clothes. It definitely raised my standards.

"I've noticed," Tenten said, rifling through my drawers and closet. "Grace, why are you so against this whole idea? I would have thought you would _like_ to learn some self defense."

"I _do_," I said, "I just don't want to… you know. Do all the hard work."

"That's laziness talking," Tenten said, drawing out some slacks and a T-shirt. "Here, get into these."

I took them from her and began to get dressed.

"Wow," I heard her say softly.

I turned slightly, "What?"

"I just… your back," she pointed.

I glanced in the mirror. "Oh yeah, that's from where I fell. You know, when everyone thought I died. Gross, isn't it?"

Tenten did not say anything for a little while, before saying, "Well, you might never be an actual ninja but you could certainly fool anyone with those scars."

"I suppose that's true. I suppose that would make me not that great of a ninja, though," I laughed. "Alright, I'm done. You do realize I _sleep_ in these, don't you?" I asked as I pointed to the pink polka dot pajama pants.

"We'll pick you up some training clothes tomorrow," Tenten said. "And some weapons," she looked excited.

"Ho… _weapons… _that doesn't sound like a good idea—" I began.

"Time to go," she said cheerfully, "Neji is waiting for us. He's probably angry that we're already so late."

"_Well_," I said, faking a big grin, "If _Neji _is waiting for us—why didn't you say something before!"

"Sarcasm isn't a good color on you," Tenten said drily.

"But I wear it all the same," I said, walking out of my room and down the hall. She followed me.

"Are you two ready?" Lee asked. He glanced down at my pants, his eyes going slightly wide. I realized how stupid I'm going to look walking through the streets wearing pink polka dot pajama pants. Until I realized that standing next to someone wearing a neon green spandex one-piece nothing will look weird by comparison.

"Yup," Tenten said brightly, "We're ready to go train!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're late," Neji said as we approached him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that today?" I muttered.

"She's having a little trouble adjusting to this mission," Tenten said.

"A little?" I said, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her. "This is… well, what's the point. I can't get out of it. At least it gives me something to do," I walked over to Neji and reached out, grabbing his shoulder, "Good luck to you."

"For what?" Neji asked.

"Training me," I said. "Oh, and like my pants?"

"They are awfully bright," he said, glancing down with a disapproving look.

"I sleep in them," I said, grinning at him. I pointed my finger at him, circling it suggestively, "No dirty thoughts, you."

"You really, _really_ don't have to worry about that," he said, giving me a deadpan expression.

"I—" my face contorted as I tried to think of _something_ to say. That _bastard._ I simply just can't get _any_ kind of reaction from him. "You're just jealous!" I said finally, "Of my…pa…bu…boobs!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at me as Lee snorted. I could feel my face heat up. Of all my 'Neji is really a girl' jokes, that was the worst one I've made, I think. Not that any of them are really that great.

"Stop acting like a child," Tenten said, grabbing me by the arm and walking me over to where a bunch of targets were. "We'll start with the kunai."

"Ah," I said, my mood changing considerably, "The dreaded kunai. My old foe. You remember, right, Neji?"

He didn't say anything.

"Alright," Tenten said, drawing out a scroll from her back and opening it. I blinked when she summoned a bunch of kunai. She quickly rolled up the scroll and placed it back on her back. "Here," she said, handing one to me. The rest she lay on the ground.

"Careful!" I exclaimed, taking it in my hands.

"Grace," Tenten said, "You have to understand… the weapon _won't_ hurt you if you learn to control it! It's all about becoming one with the weapon. Hear it. And it will hear you."

I stared at her. That made… _absolutely_ no sense at all. But I'll roll with it. "Alright," I sad, slowly, "So how do I throw this thing?"

She grinned at me, taking a kunai from the ground and then throwing it. I blinked. The kunai heat the neck of the target.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I think I'll need to see it in slow motion to understand."

"Here, I help you," Tenten said, stepping behind me. She took hold of my arms and, placing a kunai in my hand, showed me the motions. "Draw your hand back, flick your arm, then your hand, and release!"

"Okay," I said again, "Sounds easy enough."

"Alright, how about you give it a go. See if you can do it," Tenten said, stepping away from me.

"Okie dokie," I said, shaking out my arms and shoulders, "Let's do this."

I aimed, and then drew my arm back quickly, flicking my arm, then my hand and releasing.

Nothing happened.

"Where did the kunai go?" I asked, confused.

"Wow Grace!" Lee exclaimed, "You have really good aim!"

"What?" I turned to look at him, and blanched.

Neji was holding the kunai inches from his face. He lowered his arm, giving me a cool look.

"Damn it!" I muttered, "I should have _known_ that would happen…"

"Well, on the plus side, if you meant to do that that would have been really cool," Tenten said.

"Right, let's do it again," I said. I saw Tenten catch the kunai from Neji and hand it to me. "Thanks," I said.

I aimed and drew back my arm, releasing the kunai.

"I did it again!" I yelled when I saw that the kunai was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and stomped over to where it was, a few feet away from Neji. "Either I really suck at this or my subconscious really doesn't like Neji. I going with the former—actually it might be either," I said, bending over and picking it up, "No offence Neji."

"None taken," he said smoothly.

I walked back and drew my arm back, swinging and releasing. It did _not_ fly backwards this time. Tenten caught it. "Well," she said, shrugging to me, "At least it's progress."

"Yeah, but it went _sideways_," I complained.

"But at least it didn't fly towards Neji," she said.

I glanced behind me to see that Neji was watching us with a completely emotionless face.

That bastard…

Of course, a bird could annoy me right now.

I walked to Tenten and grabbed the kunai away from her and stomped back, taking another stance, glaring at the target. I _needed_ to take this seriously. I needed to get the kunai going in the direction it was supposed to.

I _needed_ to wipe that smug emotionless look off Neji's face.

I drew my arm back and threw the kunai, making sure this time that I didn't release it too late.

It hit the target and bounced off.

"I DID IT!" I shrieked, jumping up and down before turning and prancing up to Neji. "In. Your. _Face."_

"You didn't do it," Neji said, "You barely hit the target."

"Grace," Tenten began.

"But I _did_ hit it!" I said, "I mean, that's got to mean something, right? Maybe my subconscious likes you after all!"

"Grace!" I heard Tenten said, louder.

"What?" I asked, turning.

She motioned to the kunai. "We don't have all day," she said.

"Right," I said sheepishly, "I got lost in all my self worth."

"I could see that, but next time don't get distracted by Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Self worth isn't worthwhile if you can't rub it in someone's face," I said, picking up the kunai and walking back to my place.

She rolled her eyes.

It turns out I have something they call 'beginner's luck', because I threw that kunai another—well, must have been forty times, and not _once_ did my kunai hit the target.

Not once.

And quite a few flew backwards, which makes me go back to my assumption that I secretly hate Neji.

It's the only logical explanation as to why I totally suck at this.

And I couldn't bring myself to look at Neji's face as Tenten and I left the training area. The smug look would be too much for me to bear, especially since all my brand new self worth disappeared by the sixteenth throw.

"I suck," I muttered as Tenten and I headed back to the manor.

"You don't suck," Tenten said, "You're just… a beginner, that's all. You think I got every throw when I first started?"

"But you're an adult now—well, almost an adult," I said, "_I'm_ an adult and I totally suck."

"You're not a ninja," she said, "And you'll never be one. This isn't about making you some kickass kunoichi, this is about helping you become someone who can fend for herself."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me today," I said glumly.

"Yeah," she sounded a little embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I just want to take this mission seriously. I mean, it's _your_ safety in the balance. I want to do my best to make sure you stay as safe as possible."

"That's nice," I said, "But I'm pretty sure you guys are going to fail getting me to that point."

"You never know," she said, "You could surprise us all. It's just going to take some hard work. And if you're willing to put the effort in I can assure you will become passable at all this stuff. Tomorrow will be a different day, though. You will be training with Lee."

"Oh boy," I said, "I don't think I have the energy for that."

"That's why you'll be resting up tonight," she said energetically. "And eating a healthy, healthy breakfast. Not all that crap you bought today."

"Still can't believe you made me throw all that out," I said, reaching the door and opening it, walking inside.

Once inside I left to take a shower.

And oh did I need that shower.

When I got out and walked into the kitchen. Tenten was getting ingredients out of the fridge and glancing through the cupboards.

"Looking for food?" I asked.

"Trying to," she said. "We're going to cook something healthy. Or at least _try_ to."

"I'm not a very good cook," I said.

"I know," she said, "You don't cook a lot, do you?"

"No, I mean—I don't really know how to use the ingredients. We don't have a lot of this stuff where I come from."

"And where is that?" Tenten asked pleasantly as she drew a brown package down from a cupboard.

"It's…" I trailed off, not sure how to answer. It was not that I didn't know _how_ to answer, or even that I didn't _want_ to answer. It was that I had no answer at all.

I couldn't remember.

"I don't know," I said, my voice somewhat small. "I can't really—"

"Aha!" Tenten said, reaching in and drawing out a packet of brown rice, "Perfect. Come on, get off your lazy ass and help me."

And help her I did.

We ate dinner, laughing and gossiping about everyone we knew, which was great for me since I know almost nothing of what's happened in the past few years.

I was so tired that I went straight to bed after helping Tenten with the dishes, but for some reason, I could not sleep.

I kept replaying what Tsunade had said a few days ago over and over in my sleep. Wondering _what _Orochimaru could have done to me.

Needless to say, I dreamt some rather disturbing dreams that night.

The next morning I woke surprisingly refreshed. Tenten insisted that we eat breakfast right away, and then we were off to by some training clothes and weapons.

"I can't believe you guys _buy_ your clothes," I said, walking into the shop.

"What, you think we made them?" Tenten asked. "I mean, I can make some repairs, but I can't sew an entire _outfit._ Don't have time to make our own clothes, too."

"That makes sense," I glanced about, "But how come everyone's—or most people's outfits are so different?"

"We get them tailored to our specific needs," she said, "You know, to our own tastes. But it's still easier than making them ourselves. Here, how about this?"

She motioned to an outfit that looked relatively like my pajama pants and sweatshirt, expect that it was greenish gray.

"I don't know," I said, "Looks kind of bland."

"You're not going to be living in them," Tenten said, "You're just wearing them for now."

"Fine," I said, "I'll try it on."

They was surprisingly comfortable. But it still looked really uniform. That's when I realized that it _was_ a uniform. It was what Kakashi and the other high ranking ninja wore under their vest things.

I suppose it's not that bad. Worse comes to worse I can sleep in them once my training is over with.

So we left and headed towards the weapons shop.

"I can't believe you guys _buy _your weapons," I said.

Tenten gave me a long side look. "That's even more ridiculous than your clothes remark," she said, "Where did you _think_ we got our weapons from?"

"I don't' know," I said, looking around, "From your bottomless pouches you guys carry? I mean, I've never seen you guys run out or have to restock them."

"Of course we have to restock them," she said, "And our pouches are not _bottomless._ Luckily I have my scrolls," she beamed over her shoulder.

"Luckily," I said.

"Hello Tenten," the clerk said pleasantly, "Interesting in looking at our new orders?"

Tenten glanced longingly at the counter before shaking her head. "On a mission today," she said, "Got to get this girl some things. Ah, how about this?" she walked over to where a manikin was displayed. On the manikin's calf was a strapped on pouch. "This would be good for you, right?"

"Uh, no, that will go with _none_ of my clothes," I said

"Grace, this isn't about what's fashionable, this is about what's _practical._ With this you could keep quite a few kunai and throwing stars. You'd be quite capable of protecting yourself."

I glanced at the pouch. She did have a point… and I suppose it wouldn't look _so _bad with most of my clothes. "Sure, fine," I said, "I'll get it."

The pouch, a few kunai and throwing stars were added to my purchases that day.

As we were leaving the weapon's shop, I noticed that there was a store across the street that had a bookshelf on the outside. "Is that a bookshop?" I asked Tenten.

"Um—yes," she said, glancing in that direction. "Why, are you interested?"

"Well, since I can't read I was thinking of picking up a few beginner books," I said.

"Oh, well, we can stop by. We're making good time."

We crossed the street and walked in.

Since I haven't been able to read, I haven't walked into any bookshops in a while. Or opened a book. And I forgot what it smelled like. I walked up the front counter. "Do you have an 'how to read books?'" I asked.

The man at the counter eyed me dubiously.

I could feel my cheeks heat up a little, "It's for my brother."

His dubious look deepened.

"It's for me," I relented, placing my head on the counter. I feel so… so…_so…_ humiliated.

"Let me see what I've got," he said, leaving the counter and heading towards the back of the shop. I stayed where I was, not sure if I should follow him or not. I glanced around a little. There, on the counter, were a pile of books with a sign next to them.

And the books looked relatively familiar.

"Ah, Tenten?" I asked, picking up one of the books, "Could you read the author of this for me?"

Tenten leaned over and studied it for a moment, before leaning back on the heels of her feet. "The Legendary Toad Sage," she said, "Isn't that Naruto's mentor?"

"It is…" I said, horror filling me, "And what does that sign say?"

"The Legendary Toad Sage's latest—what's with the look on your face?" Tenten asked, looking at me with shock.

My hands were shaking as I held the book, glaring at the sign with all my might, as if that would keep it from being there. "This book…" I said, growling, "Is a perverted—"

"Here you are," the man had returned, "These should do the trick," he placed them in front of me. "Oh? Are you interested? I would buy it fast, if I were you, these," he motioned to the pile on the counter, "Are the only ones left in stock. It's very popular. I wouldn't be surprised in every person in the village owned a copy."

"Oh _God_ no…" I said, placing my elbows on the counter as my head fell into my hands.

"What's the big deal?" Tenten asked, looking between me and shopkeeper. "Grace, you're acting like this book means your death."

"This book _is_ my death," I said, turning to face her. "I'm buying it," I said, turning back to the shopkeeper, "No wait… I can't buy this… it would be too wrong… but I need to know what's going on… what people are reading about me…"

The shopkeeper's eyes widened slightly. "Don't tell me…" he said, "_You're_ the Grace from the books?"

I stared at him for a few moments before my shoulders slumped.

"I mean, I should have seen it before—You have such a rare name, but still—what an honor for you!" the shopkeeper beamed at me.

"An honor, sure," I muttered, "Of complete and utter humiliation… By the way—I'm buying this book." I slapped the book on the counter. I paid the clerk for the books and then we left to head towards the training grounds.

"You're late," Neji said, when we arrived at the training arena.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" I asked, "And I have a perfectly good reason to be, I was buying _this_," I brandished the book. "Be a dear and read it out loud while I train?"

Neji gave me a long look.

I handed him the book and he glanced at the back, reading quietly.

"I'm not going to read this," he said, handing me back the book. I didn't take it back.

"I would read it myself and save myself the humiliation of the rest of you listening but I unfortunately do not have the ability to read," I said.

"Not my problem," he said.

"Please?" I asked, "I'm going to be too distracted to train otherwise!"

"I'm not going to read a love story between you and Sasuke," Neji said, looking thoroughly annoyed now.

I grabbed his face, pulling down on the skin so his bottom eye lid drew out, "I. _neeeeed._ To. Read. _This," _I whined.

He grabbed my hands, pulling them away from his face. "Train." He handed me back the book. "And read it yourself when you learn how to."

"That's going to be like… light years away…" I complained.

"You should have thought of that sooner," he said, "It's not _my_ fault you were too lazy to learn how."

I glared at him. "Fine," I said, "I'll _train._ Your loss."

Neji motioned to someone and I was aware of a person approaching. I saw green out of the corner of my eye. "Today _I'm _training you," Lee said, walking up to me.

"Oh boy," I said brightly, "I have a feeling I'm going to be in a lot more pain today than I was yesterday."

"Stretch first," Neji said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your body isn't used to extreme pressures and training like ours are. You need to ease your body into it," he said, "Lee will start you off with some simple stretches."

And we did indeed start off with some light stretching. And I was disheartened to find out that I sucked at stretching even more than I sucked at throwing kunai. I was so inflexible, I couldn't even touch my toes. I could barely touch halfway down my calves.

Forget about a split.

"Don't worry," Lee said, "By the time we're done, you'll be much better at these things."

"I don't think that's possible," I said, as I stretched my hips, feeling slightly foolish as I leaned forward into a walking position. "I don't think the human body works that way. Doesn't it take like, months to get yourself to do a split?"

"I just mean we're off to a great start," Lee said, "So what if you're not very flexible? You'll get there eventually. And hopefully you'll continue these exercises even after your training is done."

"Psh, yeah right," I scoffed. At the slightly horrified look on his face I amended, "Well, I guess it'll be good for me."

"Well," he said, cheering up, "Why don't we start with today's training. Come on, let's go over there."

We walked over to what looked like a large wooden punching bag. Perhaps it was once a tree. "Can't we start with something a little softer?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry—this will work fine," he dug drew out some white bandages from his pack, "But just to be safe we'll be wrapping your hands in this. It'll lessen the blow."

"I somehow highly doubt that," I said as I gave him my hands. It took a while to individually wrap them in the stuff. "Wow," I said when he was finished, "I look sort of… badass in them. That or a leper. How do I look?" I shouted over to Tenten, only to realize she was gone. "Where'd Tenten go?" I asked Lee.

"She has the rest of the day off," Lee said, "Since she had overnight duty last night."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," I said. "Well, where do we start."

"I'll teach you to punch first," he said.

"You know, I've had a little training before," I said as I watched him punch the wooden dummy. It shook. "I took some lessons from that Ebisu weirdo."

"Alright, now you try," Lee said.

"Alright," I said, taking a stance. This… might even be fun. I reached out and tapped my fist against the wood.

There was silence.

"You're… going to have to punch a little harder than that," Lee said.

"But it's going to hurt," I said, "It's freaking wood!"

"It doesn't hurt after a little while," Lee said.

"So it _will_ hurt. I have a low threshold for pain, you know," I said. "Can't we start with some regular dummies?"

"These _are_ the regular dummies," Lee said.

"_Freaking ninja,"_ I muttered under my breath. Why'd they have to be so badass? "Okay, fine, I'll try a little harder."

I took another stance, drew my arm back and punched the wood lightly.

"A little harder," Lee said, "And your form could use a little work." He stepped behind me and, like Tenten did yesterday, helped me get into the right stance. "Try ignoring the fact that it might hurt."

"So you admit that it'll hurt," I said.

He shrugged a little, "Just at first."

"Alright, fine," I said, taking the stance again, this time paying attention to all the pointers he had given me, "Let's do this…" I closed my eyes, willing myself to _not_ pay attention to the pain. It will not hurt. _It will not hurt._

I punched the wood as hard as I possibly could.

I like to think that I don't cry in front of people or say horribly profane things... but… let's just say that for the next few minutes I _might_ have done both of those things.

"Why do you hate me?" I exclaimed when I managed to recover a little. I was cradling my fist close to my chest.

"I don't hate you!" Lee cried out, looking genuinely hurt, "Your fist is just not used to it, that's all!"

"No," I said, "I'm pretty sure you hate me. That's what all this is really about."

"What's going on?"

I glanced up to see Neji approaching us. "I don't want to do this anymore," I said, motioning with my hurt fists, "This really hurts."

He held out his hand when he came close enough. "Let me see."

I gave him my hand and he slowly unwrapped the bandages, examining my hand thoroughly. "You're fine," he said, letting go of my hand.

"I could have told her that," Lee said.

"Are you sure it's not broken?" I asked.

"The skins not even broken," Neji said, "What do you want me to do, kiss it?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I grinned. I just couldn't help it. "Yes," I said, finally, "Or I'm afraid I won't be able to train anymore."

We continued to stare at each other, and I realized how stupid it was to enter a staring contest with a Hyūga. But whatever. I was going to _win_ this thing.

"What are you, five?" he asked.

"Some have speculated," I said.

"I'm not going to do it," he said.

"Then I'm not going to do it," I said, crossing my arms.

We stared at each other.

This is battle of wits. Which unfortunately means that the chances of me winning are pretty slim. But seriously, how awesome would it be if I got the great high and mighty Neji Hyūga to give my booboo a kiss?

"_Fine," _he said, "One kiss. Only because I owe it to Tenten and Lee to make this mission a success."

"_Yes!"_ I pulled a punch through the air, marking my victory. "I am so_, so_ unbelievably happy right now!"

He held a hand out for my own but I put my finger up, stopping him, "Ah ah ah, I have conditions."

He raised a not very patient eyebrow, "You have_ conditions?"_

"On top of a kiss, I get to play with your hair. Sometime this week. Do whatever I want with it. And if you agree to that I _promise_ that I will do anything you ask me to do this week. As long as it pertains to the mission," I added, just in case he got any 'weird ideas.'

"Anything?" he asked.

"Within reason," I added.

"Fine," he said, "I agree."

I pulled another punch. "Alright," I said, offering him my hand, "Kiss away, Romeo."

He gave me a weird look, probably due to not knowing who this 'Romeo' is and kissed my hand gently over the knuckles.

I shivered when his lips touched my skin and I hope he didn't notice.

"Now," he said, straightening. "Follow Lee's _every_ instruction."

"Aye aye, captain," I said, saluting him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To say that I was tired _last_ night would be a true account, but to say that I am tired _to_night would be even truer. In fact, they are almost incomparable. I was _so_ tired that I needed Neji, who was on guard duty tonight, to give me a piggy back home, and I almost gave in and decided to play with his hair, because I got a full face in its lush sweet smelling softness, but I was able to hold off due to knowing that I would need a motive throughout the week to keep going when all I wanted was to give up. Plus rewards are always sweeter with time.

After dinner, which was utterly boring and quiet since it mainly consisted of _me_ trying to bring up conversation topics and _Neji _pointedly ignoring me, I washed the dishes and then left the kitchen to go to bed.

"I'm surprised," I heard Neji say as I was about to leave the main hallway.

I stopped and turned, watching him approach me. "Surprised about what?" I asked.

"That you aren't 'playing' with my hair tonight," he said, "I didn't realize you have such great self control."

I smiled not-so-patiently at him, "There's a lot about me that you don't know, O-Pretty-One."

"Apparently," he said.

I glanced at his hair, "I am excited, though you most likely will not be, to play with it though. Your hair is so long and pretty. I'm jealous, if you must know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My hair is so short," I said, "It's so… boyish. I feel like no matter what I do it just gets shorter and shorter."

"I," Neji said, reached out and touching my hair for a moment, "Rather like it."

Then he turned and walked back into the living room.

I watched him go, frozen in place. That… was utterly out of the blue. I was not expecting that kind of reaction at all… I reached up and touched my head where he had touched it. It was tingling.

Maybe… maybe short hair wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe even, I'll keep it short.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh ho, I think it should be obvious now who the other love interest is… but will anything come of it? Or the real question, will Grace be an idiot and not notice or will she be a normal human being?**

**Of course, if it's the former she would probably come up with some BS excuse like 'he's just teasing me' or 'that was weird, I must have done something wrong' or EVEN 'My **_**god**_** I must be a pervert for **_**him**_** to say such things,' Because those all seemed to be her excuses in Truthspeaker. **

**Some of you have asked when Sasuke will show up, and I am pleased to tell you… **_**soon.**_** Very, very soon. I also lied when I lied about lying about the K.E.I.K.O. arc. It's not going to happen after the return arc. It's going to happen much later (because it makes more sense with how the story is rolling out), so sorry for those of you who are curious about what happened to Grace, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry it wasn't as funny as I promised. **

**fUnKyToEs**


	30. Return: Chapter 11

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 11**

**WORD COUNT: 3,300 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Whoo! Another chapter! I have a couple chapters written out and since I'm procrastinating on my other story I thought I'd update this one :)**

**Enjoy! **

The next few days it seemed that the little exchange that night never happened.

Still, it seemed strange that Neji was acting like nothing had happened. Or maybe I was making too big a deal out of it. Maybe it wasn't worth sleepless nights.

Or maybe he's just used to me not noticing subtle cues and hints.

Like Sasuke.

I shook my head. No, that was preposterous. He was just being kind. One compliment doesn't mean he likes me. The problem wasn't his compliment, however, or the fact that suspicions grew out of it, it was _my_ reaction.

A reaction that only brought on guilt. Guilt because I was in love with _Sasuke_, not Neji. And I'm not saying I'm in love with Neji or anything, I just… am suddenly aware of him in ways I hadn't been before. And I'm afraid it is making me quite awkward.

Well, more awkward than usual.

"Shall we leave?" he asked, motioning to the door after I finished washing the dishes. Every time Neji was on guard duty I found myself exceptionally quiet. Quiet enough for anyone to notice that something was bothering me. But thankfully Neji wasn't the type of person to butt into my life and ask me prying questions.

I nodded and walked past him, careful not to touch him in any way.

At least he's not a kid. He's eighteen. Only a year younger than me. That's better than only being thirteen or fourteen.

But Sasuke isn't thirteen or fourteen anymore, I reminded myself.

I was just being silly.

"What am I doing today?" I asked, forcing myself to be pleasantly flippant.

"You're working with Tenten," he said, "We have to get you able to hit the target."

"Ah yes," I said, "You know, I really do think it is a lost cause."

"Don't you _want_ to be able to defend yourself?" he asked, "Or are you satisfied with others always protecting you?"

I frowned, taking in his question. It was a good one, one that I often thought about.

_Am_ I content with others always protecting me? I can't tell if I'm just lazy or actually comfortable with it. I mean, the whole time I've been in this world I've done nothing but be saved from one catastrophe to another. Perhaps it is time to be at least somewhat independent.

Plus I've promised to put all my energy into training the past few days. Because of my prize. I glanced over at Neji. And what a prize it would be, too. I can't even say how long I've wanted to play with Neji's hair. But due to recent events I'm not even sure I'll be able to stand doing it. It may prove to be too touchy feely for me.

That's something I never thought I'd say. Even if it was just to myself.

I stretched, "Neji," I said, "You know, I've rather enjoyed these past few days. Your team is fun to hang out with. Almost as high energy as Naruto. Well, Lee is, anyway."

Neji harrumphed, not answering me.

I grinned at him, eyeing his slender facial features. He certainly had a feminine look about him. He was quite beautiful. It was a trait that all the Hyūga seemed to share.

I fumed silently to myself in a passive jealous rage at the thought.

Damn lucky genetics.

"Neji," I asked, mustering up the courage, "Is there anyone you like?"

And before someone starts judging me and thinking that this is some not-so-subtle way to find out if he does like someone and if perhaps that person may be me know that this question and the troubles of my mind are completely unrelated.

I'm just curious.

"I like lots of people," He replied coolly.

"That's not what I mean," I said, my shoulders sagging. "I mean, do you—"

"Grace!"

I looked up to see a figure standing on the roof of one of the houses surrounding us. "Naruto?" I called up.

"Who else?" Naruto jumped off the roof and landed deftly on the ground before us.

"I missed you!" I said, hugging him, "How was your mission?"

"Long. Boring. Uneventful. Like always," he said in a bored tone. "How was _your_ mission?"

"Long. Boring. Uneventful. Just me getting my butt kicked," I said, separating from him. "It's not even over yet—I still have like three days until—" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Neji standing there, "I mean—I'm having _so_ much fun."

"We're on our way to the training fields now," Neji said, "We don't have time to—"

"Oh we have a little time," I said, waving him off, "Besides, I consider friends more important that my personal safety." I grinned and Neji who only gave me a cool, unamused, look.

"Can I hang with you guys? Oh, maybe I can even help," Naruto said as the three of us started towards the training fields. "You know, I _am_ a master at all things ninja."

Neji snorted.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I have to agree with Neji on this one," I said, walking in between them, "You're a master at all things _bafoon." _

"That's not very nice," Naruto muttered to himself. "In case you haven't forgotten, Neji, I _did_ beat you at the Chuunin Exams."

"And _he's_ a Jonin now," I said, "You're not selling your case, Naruto."

Tenten was already there when we reached the training field. Lee wasn't, which I actually glad about. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lee, no matter how much I complain about him, but being with him _and_ Naruto in the same space would be _far_ too high energy for me to handle.

"What are you working on?" Naruto asked, leaning against the fence.

"Kunai," I said, "I suck at it."

"You're a beginner," Tenten said, "There's a learning curve."

"Yeah but wouldn't it be funny if by the end of the week I still couldn't hit a target?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be very funny," Tenten said.

"For me, not for you guys," I said, taking a kunai from her. "Naruto? Prepare to see me embarrass myself."

"Always prepared for that," Naruto said.

I aimed and three the kunai, mentally prepping myself for the hilariousness that is my life at present.

To my utter horror the kunai hit the target, going in. And it was only a few inches from the bull's eye.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, "That wasn't funny at all!"

"Grace!" Tenten squealed, "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Totally failed at comedy?" I asked.

"You hit the target!"

"I—oh yeah," I said, realization dawning on me, "I hit the target. I hit the target!" I ran back to where Neji and Naruto were standing. "I hit the target!" I pointed to said target. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, congratulations," Neji said, smiling at me.

"I thought you said you sucked, but that wasn't bad," Naruto said, grinning at me.

"You're my good luck charm," I said, patting him on the shoulder, "I'll just have to keep you around at all times." I turned to Neji, "Does this mean I can have the rest of the day off?"

Neji's smile disappeared. "No," he said. "Although I may think to let you off early _if_, and only _if,_ you can hit the target like that five more times."

"No sweat," I said, crossing my arms, "I bet I can hit it like that _ten_ more times."

Neji smiled again, "Go on, then," he said, motioning for me to return, "Hit it ten more times."

"Oh I will," I said smugly, turning and walking back to Tenten.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tenten asked, "You realize you just upped the count."

"I've got this," I said, walking up the target and drawing the kunai out, "Watch the master, Tenten."

She took a step back to watch as I resumed my stance, aiming and releasing the kunai.

"That's funny," I said, looking at my hand, when nothing happened, "I could have sworn that I—oh you have got to be kidding me!"

I swung around to see that Naruto and Neji were looking at the ground between us, where an object that looked suspiciously like the kunai I had just been holding lay.

"Oh you have _got_ to be…" I muttered to myself and I walked up to and picked up the kunai.

It seems I really do have the worst luck in the world.

Why did I have to make that first throw and get all cocky?

"I take back what I said?" I asked, looking at Neji hopefully.

"What, a skilled warrior like you?" he asked, "I thought getting ten hits would be no sweat."

My shoulders sagged again.

The jerk.

I take back _all_ I've been thinking lately. He doesn't like me. He's way too much of an ass to like me.

"Fine," I said, "That was just a fluke."

Turns out that wasn't much of a fluke. Or more, it's not really a fluke when all the other throws were exactly like it.

And Naruto laughing his ass off every time doesn't help.

"Oh shut it," I muttered as I walked past them. It was lunch time and boy was I ready for a break. I was really starting to regret letting one small victory get to my head. At this rate Neji is _never_ going to let me leave this place.

Thankfully Tsunade can't force me to keep training after the week is over.

"After lunch," Neji said, "You will be doing strength training with Lee."

I perked up, "What, you mean no more kunai?"

"Not for today," he said.

"Yes," I punched the air, "You are my favorite person in the world right now, Neji."

"What about me?" Naruto asked, looking mockingly hurt, "I thought _I_ was your favorite person in the world!"

"You don't have control over my life at the present moment," I said, "When this week is over that title will be yours again. Or as soon as Neji is an ass to me again. Which will probably be sooner than the former."

"Probably," Naruto said.

"I'm off, then," Tenten said, waving to us as she set off.

"Oh," I said, staring after her, "I was hoping we could catch lunch together…"

"I'll go with you," Naruto said, "I haven't have ramen in _forever."_

"Unhealthy food? How did you know what I was in the mood for?" I asked, linking arms with him and letting him lead the way out of the training fields.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, we were on our way back to the training fields when a ninja appeared in front of us, cutting us off. It was one of those creepy ANBU guys.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Grace Sarutobi, the Hokage requests your present as soon as possible."

"Uh," I looked at Naruto, "I guess so. Can you go to the training arena and tell Neji Hyūga where I am?"

The shinobi paused for a second, before reluctantly agreeing to deliver the message.

"This couldn't have come at a better time," I said, "I really didn't want to train more. I mean—I promised to be all whole hearted about it but it's hard work."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd dislike it, being you," Naruto said.

"That was—okay, that's pretty true," I agreed begrudgingly. "It _has_ made me see myself in a whole other light. I honestly think I was made to do nothing—this and the Sand mission really showed me I have no discernible skills."

When we reached Tsunade' office I was surprised to see that we weren't the only, or first, ones there. All of Team Kakashi was there. Although now that I think of it why _would_ Tsunade summon Naruto _and_ I at the same time without some greater motive.

"I can see why you summoned Naruto," I said, "By why me?" I pointed to myself.

"Because I believe this concerns you," Tsunade said.

I frowned.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you remember, when you were last sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, you failed."

"Well they brought me back so I wouldn't say they—okay," I said, hushing myself when Tsunade sent me a harsh glare.

"We have new intel from the Sound," Tsunade said, "it appears that Orochimaru is dead."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face me.

"I mean—I knew he would die eventually but—isn't this a bit soon?"

"No one knows the exact date of their death, Grace," Kakashi said.

"That's not what I mean," I said, "I mean—I didn't expect Sasuke to kill him so soon."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, eyeing me carefully.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning away from me to look at Tsunade, "You mean Sasuke killed him?" He looked relieved. In fact, both Naruto and Sakura looked like they had just woken up from a nightmare. They looked ashen faced but…. The look of undeniable relief was evident in their faces. And I can imagine why. With Orochimaru gone that meant that Sasuke was out of any immediate danger. If only they knew… "So that means that he'll be coming back to the village, right?"

"No," I said, "He won't be. He'll be going after Itachi."

"His brother?" Naruto asked, "I mean—well," Naruto paused, "I guess that makes sense. But Itachi is way too strong! He'll kill Sasuke."

"How do you know all of this?" Sakura asked me.

I opened my mouth before shutting it sharply. "Because I know Sasuke," I said lamely. "I guess I just know what he's going to do. It's all speculation," I added.

Tsunade eyed me again before nodding, "Grace is right, our intel indicates that Sasuke's next course of action will be to go after Itachi Uchiha."

"Then we have to go after him—help him. Or just get him to come back," Naruto said.

I stood there quietly, thinking. If Sasuke really did kill Orochimaru, which still seemed strange to me, regardless of the fact that I knew it was coming, and then he really would be going after Itachi. But if he did go after Itachi, Naruto and his teammates wouldn't be able to catch up to him in time. It would all be for naught. "I don't think that's a good idea," I said, "Sasuke won't come back to the village."

"Sure he will, he's just been brainwashed by Orochimaru and his hate for his brother," Naruto said, "Once he clears his head I'm sure that he'll come back. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because of—" I couldn't say _Naruto. _That would only spur Naruto on and cause an argument. But deep down I know Naruto knows the truth.

But that only brought on more thoughts of despair. What if Naruto and the gang _did_ catch up to Sasuke? What would Sasuke do to them? Try to kill them most likely. Or would he? He tried to kill Naruto three years ago at the cliffs, why wouldn't he try now?

And if he's no longer under the influence of Orochimaru why haven't I seen him yet?

Sure, there was that one time in the Sand, and I have to admit it was strange the way he just laid off and didn't show up—the only explanation now is that he was preparing to kill Orochimaru. But… wouldn't he want to see me?

Or maybe he wants to get his revenge settled before he sees me.

Or maybe I'm over thinking like a jealous girlfriend.

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. "Nothing," I said, deciding to keep my thoughts to myself. I was just thinking about Sasuke and—well, I don't think it would be a good idea to go after him."

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Naruto asked, angrily, "Leave him all alone? Let him deal with Itachi by himself? Abandon him?"

"He would—" I stopped myself. I didn't want to get into an argument with him. "Fine, go after him. But be careful. He's still angry with you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

I saw Kakashi and Tsunade exchange glances. "Grace," Tsunade said warningly.

"Oh what does it matter?" I asked, "They're going to go after him anyway. The thing is," I said, "Is that I've seen Sasuke—since coming back to the village."

"What… are you talking about?" Sakura asked, repeating Naruto's words of confusion.

"Sasuke came to me while I was in the Sand. The night before you guys showed up."

Sakura and Naruto's mouths opened as they stared at me.

"That's…impossible," Naruto said, "I mean—you would have said something…"

"I didn't want—" I began.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto demanded, his face turning ugly in his growing anger.

"Because," I said, "I didn't want you guys chasing after him. He's changed—you won't be able to succeed if you go after him. You won't be able to change his mind."

"Like hell I won't," Naruto said. "Tsunade?" he turned to face the older woman, "Requesting permission to deploy Team Kakashi on a retrieval mission."

"I'm telling you," I said, feeling my frustration heighten, "You won't be able to do it. You weren't able to change his mind the first time around, what makes you think anything has changed?"

Naruto looked as though I slapped him.

I blinked, regret filling me up. "I…"

"Permission granted," Tsunade said, glancing between us.

"But how do we go about tracking him down?" Sakura asked, finally looking away from me to look at her master. "We have no idea where he is."

"We've been tracking Akatsuki's trail for some time now," Tsunade said, "So the best way to find Sasuke is if we instead search for—"

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto interrupted, gaining an annoyed glance from Tsunade.

"Correct," Tsunade said. "I'll be adding Team Asuma to assist you. It's too dangerous with just one team."

"Team Asuma?" I said, looking away from Naruto to stare at Tsunade, "Why not Team Kurenai?"

Tsunade looked at me, "Team Kurenai is currently without a leader—and I have no available Jōnin to set as their leader. _That's_ why I'm sending Team Asuma."

"No need to get your panties in a bunch," I muttered.

"You have twenty-four hours to prepare," Tsunade said, "Then you're setting out."

Naruto nodded, looking determined.

"You're dismissed."

There was an awkward pause as Naruto turned and began walking out of the room. I followed close behind, followed by everyone else. "Naruto," I said, hoping to apologize. "Naruto, I—"

"Save it," he said, not looking at me, "I'll prove to you that I _can_ bring Sasuke back. You'll see."

And with that he turned and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**A little strife between characters that normally get along famously. Oh dear… ;)**

**But **_**will**_** Naruto succeed? **

**If you're wondering why I didn't write out the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru—well, it happened as it did in the manga/anime so I figured you didn't need to be clued in.**

**Question of the week: "How do **_**you**_** think things will turn out with Team Asuma instead of Kurenia's team?" Or will they turn out the same? Hmm…**

**Anyway, Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you fancy, :)**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	31. Return: Chapter 12

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Another chapter that is not late! I'm so proud of myself… hopefully I keep up with this trend :D Also, I think this may be the last chapter in the 'Return' arc. Yay!**

**Enjoy! **

I watched Naruto go with a sinking heart. Not only because he was mad at me and I didn't know how to fix it—it was that I didn't have _time_ to fix it.

Because he was going after Sasuke. And if _somehow_ they were able to catch up to him… there was no way Sasuke was going to let Naruto go unscathed.

I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding and decided to turn back and head into Tsunade's office again.

Tsunade glanced up, looking annoyed that I walked in without knocking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you really think it's a good idea letting Naruto and Sakura go after Sasuke? Don't you think they're too emotionally invested?" I asked.

She carefully placed the papers she had been holding down on her desk. "Grace—you have to realize—that _why_ I'm sending them. That's why they'll most likely succeed."

"That's not true," I said.

"And how are you so sure about that?" she asked. "I _would_ say that Naruto is the most likely to bring Sasuke back—but that's not true. But he's the _second best_ we've got. Besides, Sakura and Naruto are the closest friends Sasuke has here. They know him better than anyone. Even you."

I nodded. "Who's the most likely to bring Sasuke back?" I asked.

She gave me a pointed look. "_You."_

I frowned. "Me?" I asked. "I don't know about that."

But she had a point. If _I_ talked to Sasuke… he might just listen. And I'm sure that he wouldn't try to kill _me. _But then again… I tried to keep him from going off last time and _that_ didn't go so well… I ended up 'dying' and he went off anyway.

"But I can't very well send you off on the mission," Tsunade sighed, "Thanks to the damn elders."

"I appreciate your concern for my safety," I muttered sarcastically.

"Was that all? I have a lot of work to catch up on," Tsunade said, waving me off.

"Actually," I said, "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what is that?" Tsunade asked, sighing again.

"I want you to assign someone to oversee Naruto's training."

"Training?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said, "I want you to put Yamato in charge of his training; Along with Kakashi."

"Yamato?" she asked. "I don't know any shinobi by that name."

I frowned. "Well, I suppose that's not his real name. He's the ANBU who got infused with your grandfather's DNA as a child."

"Ah," Tsunade said, and her eyebrows rose, "I see. And why, exactly, do you want me to set _him_ of all people in charge of Naruto?"

"Because…" I frowned again. Why _did_ they put him charge? "Because it would be a good idea," I said, "And because Yamato—I mean, what's-his-face, has the ability to control the nine-tails?" I halted here, not sure if I was going in the right direction, "Because," I said finally, "Because that was what was meant to happen. And it got screwed up."

Tsunade looked at me thoughtfully before nodding. "I'll take that under advisement," she said at length.

I nodded and then, after saying a quick goodbye, left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't go back to the training fields that day. Nor did I say anything to Lee when he showed up at my house for night duty.

I was feeling thoroughly down.

Naruto and I had a fight… and it was really all my fault.

Why couldn't he see that I was just looking out for him? Why can't he see that Sasuke would only try to kill him?

"Grace?"

There was a knock at the door. I ignored it.

"I have dinner ready," I heard Lee say from outside my room; "You want to join me?"

I shook my head, well aware of the fact that he could not see me.

There was a long pause, "Well, I'll keep it warm for you."

I heard footsteps as he walked away.

I wondered if I should go and see the two teams off tomorrow… or if that would only throw fuel on the fire. Would Naruto even want to see me? He seemed really angry with me earlier. And why wouldn't he be? What with the way I was acting. As if I didn't think he could do it.

Even if it _was_ the truth, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't like me saying anything was going to stop him from going.

I groaned in my pillow and threw the covers over my head, hoping to catch some sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You look like hell," Tenten said as she watched me approach, Lee by my side.

"I didn't sleep," I muttered. "Alright, what am I doing today?"

"Some exercising," Tenten said, still eying me, "With Lee and me."

"Both of you?" I asked, "What an honored surprise."

"Sarcasm," Tenten warned.

I grinned at her half heartedly before beginning my stretches. I glanced at Neji, and our eyes locked, prompting me to look away quickly.

For some reason it's hard to look at Neji when Sasuke is on my mind.

It made me feel guilty.

Naruto and Sakura are going after Sasuke… I wondered what they'll do when they find him. If they _can_ even find him. They didn't originally… but they have a different team joining them—things are happening differently which means that the outcome might turn out differently…

But what if, just, what _if,_ they catch up to Sasuke… and are somehow able to convince him to return to the village… what then?

What will I do?

I frowned.

I don't know why the thought is scaring me so much. It's not like I'm in any immediate danger—it's not like Sasuke would ever hurt me. Not willingly, anyway. At least… I don't think so.

I wished I could go with them. Maybe if I were there Sasuke would listen—or just not kill Naruto. I could convince him not to kill Naruto…

I scowled, shaking my head. Sasuke had seemed _pretty_ mad at Naruto the last time I saw him. It was almost as if he blamed Naruto for what happened. When really it was his own fault.

And maybe a little of mine.

I sighed, leaning back so I was lying down. It was so frustrating, not being able to do anything. Being so helpless. Maybe _this_ is why I should devote myself to my training. So I can actually be useful. If I had some decent training and was good at least _some_ things then I could probably go with them and…

No. That probably wouldn't work. They would still want me all protected. This 'training' is just for show, I swear…

I saw Lee appear above me, looking down at me worriedly. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm distracted," I said, sitting up and shaking the dirt out of my hair, "I'm so distracted, I'm tracted."

I glanced at him to see him frown, his worried expression deepen.

"I'm fine," I said at length, realizing that I wasn't making any sense, "I'm just fine."

"Well, alright then," he said, lending me a hand and pulling me to my feet. "We're going to start with some running."

"Ugh," I said, "You sure know what to say to make a lass feel better."

And with that I started off at a slow jog, Lee following me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a little past noon—Tenten, Lee and I were returning from lunch. Naruto and the others would be leaving soon.

It felt strange, not seeing them off. I wanted to so badly—to wish them good luck. Maybe warn them again to be careful. Say goodbye.

But I also didn't want to face Naruto. I knew that I would probably only anger him if he saw me—and he didn't need to be _more_ emotionally invested in this mission.

It was dangerous enough already.

"You look depressed again," Tenten said. "What's the matter? Tell us."

"It's Naruto," I said, my shoulders slumping. "We got into a fight—sort of."

"A fight?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Sarcasm," I warned.

"I'm not being sarcastic," Tenten said. "I'm being serious. You two get along so well."

"Well, we disagreed on something big," I said, "And now he's off on a mission and I might never see him again."

Tenten and Lee stopped at that. "What mission?" Lee asked.

"To go after Sasuke," I said.

"After Sasuke? Again?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, but this time they have a chance of catching him. They have a similar target," I didn't feel like going into details, so I stopped there.

"But what did you disagree about?" Tenten asked, as we started walking again.

"I didn't think he would succeed," I said.

Lee let out a low whistle, "That's dangerous territory with Naruto."

"I know," I said, smacking my forehead, "Why couldn't I have just let things be and let him go off on the mission without a fuss? Why did I have to open my big mouth…"

"I'm sure Naruto isn't _that_ mad with you," Tenten said. "I can't imagine him staying mad at you forever."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said, not really listening to her.

Although she did have a point. I'm sure that Naruto and I will be able to clear things up when he returns.

_If _he returns.

I sort of just went thought the motions for the rest of the day, which Neji pointed out and told me he expected better the next day, to which I replied that I expected _him_ to be better the next day. I then explained the concept of cheerleading and the fact that he was failing miserably at his job.

I expect pom-poms and everything.

Immaturity aside, it was with a heavy heart that I trudged back to the Hokage mansion with Tenten.

"I wish you would cheer up," Tenten said, "It's really depressing to see you all gloomy like that."

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize—see? You're just being all—all…_gloomy." _Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "You should just cheer up. Let's do something tonight. Something fun?"

"Sure," I said in a monotone.

She scowled at me.

"Sorry," I said, now resisting the urge to grin. It's kind of entertaining annoying people this way.

"Tenten!"

We glanced over to see a ninja approach us, looking wildly energetic. I didn't recognize him but he seemed to recognize me, because he gave me a quick nod. "Hashiro's got in a new shipment," he said, "I heard it's _ah-_mazing! You should totally check it out! Everything is on sale for the rest of the day."

"_What?"_ Tenten's mouth dropped.

Tenten turned to me, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Go ahead," I said, waving her off.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean—can you—"

"I think I can manage getting back to the house without you," I said, smiling. "Go have fun. Knock yourself out. And don't come crying to me if it's a sca—" she dashed off, "am…" I finished, staring after her.

Tenten and her weapons. I shook my head.

When I got back to the Hokage mansion, I took a quick shower and got dressed in my pj's.

Gotta love dem polka dots.

I stepped into my room, rubbing a towel through my hair. What was I going to do for the rest of the evening? I figured I should start making something for dinner—for when Tenten comes back. Although if a _weapon shop_ is having a sale—chances are there's going to be a pretty long line. This is a ninja village after all.

I sat on my bed, pulling socks on when I heard a faint noise—that sounded like someone was being hit by something.

I frowned.

Someone being hit?

"Tenten?" I called, stepping out of my room and walking down the hall, looking around. I walked into the living room, glancing about. There was no one around. And Tenten would have answered me. Did I just imagine that sound? I shrugged and turned around to walk away.

I heard a slow creak and stopped.

That was the sound of the cabinet doors opening.

Someone was in the kitchen.

I really wish I had a kunai on me, but there was no time to go to my room and get one.

I crept up to the kitchen door—now wishing that I hadn't agreed to Tenten going off for a few hours, and opening the door, peering into the kitchen.

No one was in there.

"Looking for me?"

I let out a shriek and turned around, slapping the person behind me hard across the face.

I let out another shriek when that person's face dissolved into water, and watched in horror as the face slowly reformed.

I backed up, turning around and sprinted as fast as I could through the kitchen, hoping to make it to the back door.

I let out another surprised yell as the boy appeared in front of me, blocking my way.

"Like you could outrun me," he said, grinning down at me.

"You, you…" I said, back up again, trying to get as much distance from him as possible.

"'Me, me?'" he mocked, "What? Spit it out."

"Stop being such a jackass or I'll hit you again," A voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see a red haired girl standing behind me.

"You!" I said, pointing at her.

"You're right, that _is_ annoying," she said, eyeing me scrutinously. "Frankly, I can't see what Sasuke sees in her."

"Sasuke?" I asked, my eyes widening.

Of course. If these two were here… then that _must_ mean that Sasuke was somewhere nearby. If I could only remember their names. "You're… _Karin_, right?" I asked, venturing a guess, trying to buy time to figure out why they were here. Unless they were here to kidnap me… and I really did not want that to happen again.

The girl's eyebrows rose. "How did you know that?" she asked, frowning at me.

"Because—well, I don't know," I said, "I don't remember his name," I jerked a thumb behind me.

Karin gave out a laugh, "No one cares about him, that's why."

"Hey," the boy behind me said.

I felt him take my shoulder, turning me around, "My name is Suigetsu, remember it."

"Suigetsu," I said, nodding. "Did… Did Sasuke send you here?"

"He sure did—although _why_ he would waste time getting some helpless chick is beyond me," Suigetsu said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke was here. Maybe not in the village itself, but he was nearby. If only Naruto and the others had waited a little while… what were they going to say when they found out they just missed him again? Naruto… my eyes widened again. If Sasuke was here—then I could convince him to stay. Maybe turn himself in. I'm sure that at this point the charges against him wouldn't be that great. "Take me to him," I ordered.

_**To be continued…**_

**I told you Sasuke would be coming into the story eventually. And about time too. We're what, thirty-one chapters into the story and this will be the third or fourth time he's shown up… *shakes head* shameful…**

**Also, sorry this chapter was so short... I'll try to make the next one longer! I also didn't have too much time to edit this chapter so sorry if there's mistakes/some parts don't make sense. I'll also try to edit the next one better.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, drop a review by me if you like, tell me what you thought of the chapter :D**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	32. Brothers: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Brothers: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Almost didn't update this chapter… But I forced myself to do it. It's because I love all you so much. Also, cliché arc title is cliché. But I'm horrible at naming things so…**

**Also, this chapter is SUPER short, sorry about that. **

**Enjoy! **

Getting out of the village was no easy task—not without someone noticing that I was leaving. But I had to hand it to Suigetsu and Karin, they were pretty sneaky.

The entire trip to the forest outside the village my heart was in my throat. I could literally _feel_ my pulse. I haven't seen Sasuke since the Sand Village… and that didn't end so well. I wasn't sure how he was going to be now.

We had been going for quite a while in the woods before we reached a clearing, in which I saw two figures. One, a very tall orange haired young man, standing a few meters away from us, and the other…. _Sasuke._

Suigetsu let me down and I began to hesitantly walk towards Sasuke, not sure of what to say or do. I didn't have to walk far, because Sasuke approached and met me half way, touching my face and gazing at me for a short while, before leaning in and kissing me.

I stiffened slightly, because I was not expecting the kiss, and because I became aware of the other three watching us. As Sasuke drew me closer to him I pushed him away gently, breaking off the kiss. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my mouth automatically.

"I've come to get you," he said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Get me?" I asked, "What makes you think I can—"

I glanced at the other three, who were still watching us intently. I didn't want to have this conversation in public. "What makes you think I can even go with you?" I asked in an urgent whisper.

Sasuke gazed at me silently for a few moments before saying, "It's not up to you."

I set my jaw, frowning at him. He hasn't changed. "I'm not going," I said, crossing my arms. "I can't go, Sasuke."

If he heard me he did not make any indication of having done so and instead reached out to grab me. I quickly side stepped him and took a few steps back. "Wait, wait…" I said, putting my hands up, "We need to talk first."

"There isn't any time," he said, "They'll notice that you're gone soon. We have to get out of here in time to cover our tracks."

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk," I said.

"I don't want to have to knock you out," Sasuke said, "But I will."

"What, like last time when you _drugged_ me?" I asked, something inside me snapping. "You're going to _force_ me to be with you? That didn't work out so well last time, did it?"

Sasuke's face twitched and I knew that I was starting to get to him but I didn't care. I needed to let all this out.

"You're so _selfish,_" I said, taking another step away from him, "All you think about is yourself and your… _revenge_! What makes you think I even _want_ to be with you?"

It was a lie, of course. Of _course_ wanted to be with him. And I could see in Sasuke's face that he knew that. But I didn't want to _go _with him. And I needed him to see _that._

"You _do_ want to be with me," he said, taking a few quick steps forward so that we were standing inches apart. I shivered, suddenly feeling small next to him.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Come back to the Leaf Village," I whispered, "Stay here with me."

Sasuke let out a slow breath, and for a moment I nearly thought he was going to agree. "We don't belong here," he said finally. "There are things I need to do, and you belong with me."

I opened my mouth to speak but found that no words came out. Was he right? _Do_ I belong with him?_ Should_ I forget everything and leave with him?

"I can't," I said quietly, "My life is here, Sasuke."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he said, and suddenly I was lost in his red eyes and everything turned to darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten hummed to herself as she walked through the front door, holding her newly bought merchandise clutched tightly in her arms. She couldn't _wait_ to try them out.

Of course, she would have to wait till tomorrow. But for now, showing Grace and 'squeeing' over them would suffice.

"Grace?" she called, slipping off her boots as she stepped through the foyer. "Grace?"

There was no answer. Still humming to herself she walked into the living room, then into the hall to knock on Grace's door. She opened it when there was still no answer. She smelled shampoo, indicating that Grace must have taken a shower recently.

She walked to the kitchen, glancing around.

Something was wrong.

"Grace?" she called, her pulse quickening as she quickly began to realize that Grace was not in the house.

She could have gone for a walk, Tenten told herself, she was pretty down—she probably just went for a walk. But it didn't seem like Grace to leave without saying something—not when she knew she couldn't technically go anywhere without body guards.

Tenten cursed her stupidity for leaving Grace alone, depositing her bag on the kitchen counter as she left to find Neji.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We have to get a move on," Naruto said impatiently, watching the small dog in front of him sniff out the ground slowly and methodically.

"We have to make sure we're getting the right scent," a tan dog, a few feet away from Naruto, said. "Otherwise we'll be off in the wrong direction for who knows how long."

"Just let them do their job," Shikamaru said, sounding slightly bored as he leaned against a tree.

"Why does a dog need sunglasses anyway?" Naruto muttered.

Things were not moving fast enough.

They _had_ to get to Itachi before Sasuke did. Naruto was not quite sure what he was going to do when they found him, or what he would do when Sasuke showed up, but he knew that he could not be wasting time waiting for some dumb dog to check for the fifth time if they had the right scent. They were _ninja_ hounds for crying out loud, they should know how to find a God damn _trail._

"The dog is right," Asuma said, "We need to make sure that we've got the right scent. It's better to take the time now then have to retrace our steps."

Naruto ignored the man, not wanting to listen to logic. All that mattered was that the time between Sasuke and himself were slowly growing larger and larger, to the point where Naruto was starting to panic that perhaps he would not make it in time.

And then Grace would be correct.

If he did not make it in time, he would have failed. He would have failed in getting Sasuke back to the village; to safety.

The thought of Grace caused a twitch of guilt to pass through Naruto.

He didn't _mean_ to get angry with her. He didn't _want_ to be angry with her. But he couldn't help himself. Not when she was doubting him and saying those things about Sasuke.

But deep down Naruto knew the real reason he was so angry with her is because he was scared. Scared that she was right. Scared that he would not be able to save Sasuke.

"Got it," Akino said, letting out a low howl and setting off in the direction of the trail. Naruto hurried after him, Shikamaru, Asuma, and the other two dogs following behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"As far as I can tell," Neji said, deactivating his Byakugan, "She's not in the village."

Tenten bit her lip, deep in thought. "Where could she be?" she asked, "Why would she leave the village?"

"Maybe she didn't leave the village," Neji said. "Maybe she was taken."

Tenten took a sharp intake of breath. "Again?" she asked.

"It's possible. She's not wholly irresponsible to leave without telling someone. First thing to do is to check with the guards at the gate, and see if they saw her or anyone suspicious enter or exit the village. Lee should be back from informing the Hokage about her disappearance."

"Right," Tenten said, "Right…"

"Ahoy!"

Tenten and Neji turned to face the person who had spoken. A short girl with brown pigtails approached them bouncily. "We're back!" Mi cried happily.

"You're… back," Tenten said, watching Mi and her teammate approach them.

"What's with the long faces?" Kin asked, removing his head from his book to look at them.

"Where are your other teammates?" Neji asked.

"They went to check in with the Hokage," Kin said, "We're heading back to our house. What are you guys doing out and about? Is that green weirdo with Grace?"

Tenten and Neji looked at each other.

"She's… missing," Tenten said.

Kin blinked. "Missing?" he asked, "How?"

"We don't know," Tenten said, feeling more and more small and wishing she had never gone to the darn weapons store in the first place.

"Where could she have gone," Kin asked, his arms dropping to his side, his book forgotten, "You don't mean—"

"We don't know why she's gone, not yet," Neji said, "But for now we need to get Kiba."

"Who? For what?" Mi asked.

"For Akamaru," Neji said, "To track her."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was aware of my body moving. Up, down, rhythmically swaying. I opened my eyes slightly to see that the scenery around me was blurring by. It was starting to rain, and the air was slightly chilled, the wind whipping by and playing with my hair. I shifted slightly in my holder's arms, for it didn't take long for me to realize I was behind carried, and snuggled closer into their chest.

After a few moments I opened one eye and looked down—

I let out a shriek and jumped upwards, wrapping my arms around the person carrying me in an attempt to ground myself.

We were quite a few meters above the ground, leaping from tree to tree.

"Take it easy," I heard someone say, and I looked over to see Suigetsu jumping from tree to tree next to us.

"But," I said, glancing down again and then quickly away, closing my eyes. It was a long way down.

"I'm not going to drop you," I looked up to see Sasuke looked at me.

He was the one carrying me.

I relaxed slightly; but I still had my arms half around him.

Sasuke wouldn't drop me.

I blinked.

Where… were we going?

Suddenly I remembered why I was asleep in the first place, and again, I felt that thing deep inside snap. "Wait a second," I said, "Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke ignored me.

How _dare_ he put me under a genjutsu. Suddenly I didn't know if I was still under the jutsu or if I was actually awake. I closed my eyes, focusing my energy. It didn't seem like I was under it. But you never really knew.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Put me down! I need to go back to the village!"

Again, no response.

I gritted my teeth and wriggled slightly, hoping that perhaps almost dropping me would gain his attention.

It did.

Sasuke skidded to a halt on a large tree branch, his three companions quickly following suit.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… put me down. On the ground," I ordered.

"We don't have time," Sasuke said, "They'll be figuring out you're gone soon."

"I don't care," I said, wishing we weren't so damn high up so I could get out of his grasp and not worry about falling a couple dozen feet to an undesirable paralyzation. "I don't want to go. And _why_ would you try—I mean, using your _sharingan _against me? Really? What were you thinking? You really think that's going to make—"

I let out a yelp as Sasuke sprang into motion again.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, clutching onto him.

"We're wasting too much time," he said, "Just relax or I'll be forced to put you to sleep again."

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart," I muttered angrily, feeling helpless.

Fine, if this is how he wants it…

Fine.

I'll just ignore _him._

And when we're on the ground… _boy_ is he going to get it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akamaru whined as he shuffled around the kitchen, sniffing out everything.

"There's no sign of a struggle," Kin said, "If Grace _was _kidnapped, she knew who were kidnapper was."

"We don't know if she was kidnapped yet," Tenten said hopefully, "She could have just gone on a walk or something…"

Akamaru halted and looked up, giving out a couple barks.

"Nope," Kiba said, "There were two other people here. We don't recognize their scent."

Akamaru let out another bark.

Kiba's eyes widened and he walked over, sniffing slightly. "No way," he said, straightening. "You won't believe it. These two people had…"

"They had what?" Neji asked impatiently.

"They had Sasuke's scent on them!" Kiba said.

There was a shocked silence.

"You mean Sasuke was here?" Tenten asked, dumbfounded.

"Not here, but near here," Kiba said. "These two people were definitely around him before they came here."

"So Grace is with Sasuke Uchiha?" Kin asked.

"It looks like it," Neji said, frowning. He looked troubled. "Well, at least we have a trail to go after. Now we need to get the Hokage to send out a team."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade glanced between each of the people standing before her. "Very well," she said, "Neji, I'm putting you in charge of this mission, as Guy is not available at the moment. Because you're team is down one member I'll be adding Kiba to it. You'll need him to scout out the trail."

"I would like to volunteer Team Akai for the mission, ma'am," Kin said, raising his hand slightly.

Tsunade regarded him on this. "Very well," she said, "Have your team get ready. You move out as soon as you can."

"We'll meet up in one hour at the Hokage Mansion," Neji said.

They all nodded and left the office, each setting off in different directions to get ready.

Tenten hurried to her house, quickly entering and grabbing scrolls and quickly packing a bag of provisions. She needed this mission to be a success. If not… who knows what would happen to Grace. Tenten did not have much faith that Sasuke would keep Grace out of harm's way. After all, she almost _died_ when he kidnapped her the last time. Who knows what will happen now.

With a heavy and quick paced heart she left through the front door and headed towards the Hokage Mansion, hoping they could leave as soon as possible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**Sorry this chapter was so short and jumped all over the place. I'll try to pace it out better in future chapters so it's not so rambled. There will also (probably) be more Sasuke and Grace in the next chapter. This chapter was sort of an awkward one because it showed the beginning of the three plots. Plus there isn't much to write about when Sasuke is just carrying Grace through the woods… kind of boring… Next chapter SHOULD be more interesting… Grace finally gets on the ground and shows Sasuke who's boss :3**

**If you're curious as to why Grace is being somewhat hostile towards Sasuke at this point in time… I have my reasons. Grace and Sasuke have a complicated past, and I think it goes without saying that Grace would (and should) have some beef with Sasuke about it. Plus he's not really giving her too many options… I'd be pretty mad at him right now too. Agree? Disagree? Drop me a review and I'll be happy to discuss with you :D**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this (short) chapter!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	33. Brothers: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Brothers: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Hello lovely's :) Hope you guys and gals had a fantastic week! Mine was pretty busy (which is why this chapter is a few days late). There might not be an update next week, due to me falling behind on my other story. I'll have to see how much time I have. **

**Enjoy! **

By mid-day the next day we had reached the city. It came as somewhat of a shock, because I had fallen asleep and when I opened my eyes we were staring up at an old abandoned building.

Sasuke set me on the ground. I wobbled a little bit, since I refused to hold onto him, due to being carried for hours straight. Once I regained my balance Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu began to walk into the archway that led into the old building.

The tall orange haired boy looked at me expectantly, and I followed the others in. I glanced behind to see that the boy was taking up the rear.

"What is this place?" Suigetsu asked, glancing around as we walked deeper and deeper through the halls.

"A weapon's storehouse my clan once used," Sasuke said.

"It's so hard to breathe," Karin said, "The air is so stifling…"

"Hmph," a voice said from behind us, "Ex_cuse_ us!"

We all turned around to see two cats, wearing clothes standing behind us, gazing up at us with what appeared to be annoyed expressions.

"Hina, Denka," Sasuke said, walking towards them and stopping next to me, "How have you been?"

"Been a while, Sasuke," one of the cats said, "What are you doing in these parts?"

"We need some supplies for a fight," Sasuke said.

"Cool," Suigetsu said, "Talking tanuki."

"We're cats. _Cats,"_ the cat who had spoken spat.

"Must…pet…them…" I said, inching forward with my hands outstretched.

Sasuke put out a hand, stopping me. "They're _ninja _cats. They'll claw your eyes out if you do that."

"But… but… they're in itty bitty outfits!" I protested, "How can I not try to love them?"

I looked at the creatures with big doe eyes. "They look so soft…"

"We're not _pets,"_ the cat hissed with narrowed eyes. "I don't like you girl…"

"Did you bring us anything?" the other cat asked, stretching.

"Catnip," Sasuke said, producing a bottle.

I raised an eyebrow, ready to make a whole bunch of jokes but realized that I was supposed to be ignoring him. So much for that.

"Follow us," the original cat said, turning around and walking down the corridor, "Let's see the Elder Cat."

We followed the two cats down a bunch of corridors and paths until we reached a room that had at least half a dozen cats, and an old woman who was wearing cat ears.

I was going to make jokes about that too but I felt that it would be ill placed. Plus making fun of their matriarch probably isn't a good way to stay on these ninja cat's good side.

"Hello Sasuke," I heard a voice say, and I turned to see a girl with brown hair standing near us. If I remember correctly she was a relative of the old woman. A niece or granddaughter perhaps?

Sasuke ignored the girl and approached the old lady and was speaking to her quietly, drawing out things and handing it to her. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't mind him," I said, approaching the girl, "He's just a—"

"Tamaki!" the old woman barked, "Get clothes for the tall boy and the short haired girl. As well as cloaks for all of them."

"Yes, Grandma," the girl said, scurrying away.

I blinked. By 'short haired girl' I assume she meant me. But why would… I glanced down to realize I was still wearing my pink polka dot pajama pants. Oh yeah… I can't wear these forever.

The girl returned a few minutes later carrying a bunch of clothing items, which she handed to everyone. "Here are your cloaks," she said, "And here's some of my clothes which you can try on," she said, handing me the items.

"Thanks," I said, heading into another room to change. I closed the door behind me and began to undress.

Once I was finished I wished I had a mirror to look into, because I wasn't sure how I looked. I turned back to the door but realized that there was another door at the other side of the room.

Maybe… maybe if I just… maybe it will lead to the outdoors and—

"All set?" the door opened the girl poked her head in.

"Yes," I said, gathering up my pajamas and walking out the door into the large room with the others. Jūgo was now wearing what appeared to be a large sheet and everyone was putting on their cloaks.

"Here's your cloak," the girl, Tamaki, said, handing me it.

"Oh, thanks," I said, pulling it around my shoulders and zipping it up. "How do I look?"

"Good," she said, watching me thoughtfully. "You're…not a ninja, are you?"

"How did you know?" I asked, also slightly sarcastically.

"You don't seem like that big of a threat," she said. "I wonder what you're doing with these guys on this mission?"

"I wish I knew," I sighed.

She frowned, confused, but did not have a chance to say anything for suddenly Sasuke was telling us to head out.

I'm glad I wasn't the one responsible for getting us out of that place, because if I had been we'd have been totally lost within seconds, and would have spent our entire lives wondering around the endless halls and passageways. But Sasuke obviously knew where he was going and we made it to the surface in no time.

"Climb on," Sasuke said, crouching with his back to me.

I did nothing.

"I said, _climb on_," Sasuke said, with a slight warning in his voice.

"I don't want you to carry me," I said, crossing my arms, "I want _him_ to carry me," I nodded at the tall orange haired boy.

The young man looked at me, startled, before shaking his head vigorously.

That's right; I forgot he goes berserk at times. He probably would not want to get too close to me… "Then him," I pointed at Suigetsu.

"Why do I have to carry your fat ass?" Suigetsu complained.

"Fine," Sasuke said, straightening, "But we don't have time to discuss it. Suigetsu," he nodded at him and began to walk.

"_Fine…"_ Suigetsu said, crouching.

"No funny business," I said as I climbed onto his back. Suigetsu grabbed my thighs as he stood up.

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers," Suigetsu said, setting off after Sasuke, Karin and the other boy not far behind.

"As much as I hate to admit it at the present moment," I said, "I'm inclined to remind you that Sasuke would probably skin your _loverly_ watery skin if you tried anything."

That shut him up.

Not that the weirdo would have tried anything anyway. At least… I doubt it.

As we went, it came to me that eventually, probably, we'd be meeting up with Naruto and the others. After all, we're working towards the same goal, right? Itachi?

I mean, Sasuke hasn't really talked to me about the point of this mission, but it's obvious that we're going after Itachi… and that got me thinking. Sasuke had no idea about Itachi and his past—the truth, that is. When he finds out…

Should I tell him?

I glanced over at Sasuke.

I had sworn to ignore him until he was willing to talk things out, but if I don't talk to him about it soon… I didn't want to think what Sasuke would say or do if he found out _after the fact _that I knew all along that Itachi was 'innocent'.

I mean, at least, I think he is. He still murdered his entire clan—but he was under orders… As far as I know. It could have all been a lie Madara dished up to get Sasuke on his side… but if it turns out to be true and I said nothing…

After a few hours of traveling, we finally exited the trees. Suigetsu set me down.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," He said, "Really… _don't." _

"Okay then," I said.

"Let's split up," Sasuke said.

"Right," Suigetsu said, "See you in a bit."

With that he and the orange haired boy disappeared.

Karin turned towards Sasuke, looking as if she wanted to say something.

"Karin, you go east," Sasuke said.

"Fine," she said, her shoulders sagging as she left.

I wonder what she was going to say. Probably something lewd to Sasuke.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said, starting to walk towards the trees again.

I didn't make a single move, just standing there, rooted to the spot.

After a few steps, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at me. "I said, let's get going."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, crossing my arms, "Until we talk."

We stared at each other for a good long while, before he asked, "And what is It you want to talk about?"

"Us," I said, "What happened. Why I'm here. What we're doing."

"I don't have time for this," he said, turning away from me and began walking again.

"Hey!" I said loudly, starting after him.

When I reached him I grabbed his arm. "Listen to me! I said we're going to talk! I won't go anywhere with you until we do."

"You don't have much of a choice," Sasuke said, looking down at my hand on his arm before looking back up to me.

I didn't know what to say to that. He had a point. It's not like I have much control over anything at the present moment. He removed his arm from my grasp and started walking again. "We should get moving," he said.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Sasuke!" I ran after him, as best as I could, and put my arms out to give him a hard push in the back.

I blinked when he disappeared.

I felt someone grab me from behind. "Hey!" I exclaimed, struggling, "Let go of me."

"You need to calm down," I heard Sasuke say, still restraining me.

"Not until we talk, you big… _jerk face_!" I said, still struggling to free myself from his grasp.

But it was no good, because let's face it; there's no way I'm going to win in strength against a _ninja._ Especially one who is obsessed with training like Sasuke probably is.

I let out a few breaths before forcing myself to calm down. "Please," I said, "Let's just talk—I promise I won't fight going with you if you just agree."

Sasuke let go of me, sighing, and I rubbed my arms. "Very well," he said, "Let's talk."

I stood there for a few moments, turning to face him. I wasn't sure what to say now that I had his attention.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"I…" I hesitated. What should I say? "Why did you bring me with you?"

"I've told you already," he said, "You belong with me."

I frowned. That seemed too easy. "But why bring me along if it's so dangerous?"

He stepped closer, reaching out and grasping the side of my face gently, "Because I—"

"Quit touching my face," I said, swatting his hand away. I was not going to let him 'seduce' me or whatever he's trying to do to get out of this.

His right eye twitched as his hand dropped to his side.

"Alright," I said, crossing my arms and taking a step away from him to further the distance between us. "What about back—you know… back when you left the village. Why did you take me then?"

"You're asking questions that all have the same answers," he said.

"But why did you _drug_ me?" I asked, "Why not just—ask me to go with you?"

"Would you have said yes?" he asked.

I bit my lip. _Would_ I have said yes all those years ago if Sasuke had asked me to drop everything and everyone and go with him?

"Pro—probably not…" I said, admitting defeat. "But you didn't have to _force_ me to go with you. We could have talked it out…"

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No," I said, "Why did you let go—"

Suddenly Sasuke put a hand up, stopping me.

"Someone's there," he said quietly. "Come out and show yourself!"

Surprised, I looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone there. Then I saw someone approach from the cover of the trees. Someone who looked very familiar.

"Oh great," I muttered, "_Tobi."_

Just my luck that Madara would show up. And if I remembered correctly, that meant that Deidara was not far behind. Which meant that I am in a shit load of trouble if I don't get out of here fast.

"I'm going to make a run for it," I said, starting for the woods.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed a hold of me, stopping me.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Tobi.

"Wow, you're the spitting image of your brother," the masked man said, walking closer to us.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, and for a moment I thought he was going to attack him, but he just tightened his grip on my arm.

Suddenly Tobi looked up, and then began to run away towards the woods as fast as he could.

"What the…" I began, looking up to see two large white shapes heading straight for us. "Uh… Sasuke…" I said, tugging on his cloak.

He looked up.

The shapes were descending fast, it would be no time at all until they—Sasuke grabbed me, pulling me close to him as he performed a summoning jutsu.

I let out a shriek as deafening blasts were heard, and everything was hot and loud and chaotic.

I opened my eyes once the noise died down to see that we were surrounded by what appeared to be a giant snake. I clutched onto Sasuke, petrified.

This thing could swallow me alive.

"Impressive," the blonde Akatsuki said, a dozen yards or so away from us.

The snake around us disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke didn't let go of me.

"Although it'll take more than that to prove that you're the one who killed Orochimaru," Deidara said, stepping forward.

"Run for the woods," Sasuke said, giving me a shove forward.

I nodded, bee lining for the trees. I ran past Deidara, who looked at me, confused for a moment, but I didn't stay long enough to hear what he was going to say. I heard another explosion as I reached the canopy of trees. "Sasuke!" I cried, turning around and taking a few steps towards him.

I clenched my fists. There's nothing I can do.

The best thing I can do right now is stay out of the way.

I turned back and began to jog into the woods farther, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I don't quite remember how the fight between them went, but I think I'll be safe if I go a little farther.

"You'll get lost," I heard someone say in a sing-song voice above me.

I started, looking up to see Tobi—no, Madara, standing in a tree above me.

"You!" I shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," he said, jumping. He let out a cry as he tripped on the way down and landed on his back.

I snorted, but then frowned. I knew who he was—there's no reason to pretend to be all dorky and kiddy around _me. _"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" I asked, "I thought the Akatsuki did not have any interest in me."

"Since when did you hear that," he asked, rubbing his neck as he stood up.

"Well, I just… assumed," I said, "I mean—you guys let me go."

"Yeah well, not sure of the details myself," Madara said, "But it was a timing thing." He stopped rubbing his neck to look at me. Or at least, I assumed he was looking at me. It's hard to tell when he has a mask on.

"Well," I said, sitting down on the ground, "I'll be waiting here for Sasuke to kill your lovely friend, so if you don't mind—please go somewhere else."

Tobi sat in front of me.

"I said, go somewhere else. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?" I asked, frowning at him.

"I doubt your fiend will be able to defeat Deidara-sempai," Tobi said.

"'Sempai'?" I asked, "What are you, a—" Wait… this guy _is_ a manga character. "Well, I'm not going with you, when your 'sempai' get's killed," I said, crossing my arms and legs.

"I didn't plan on it," Madara sniffed, crossing his arms and legs as well.

"Well, good," I said, "Because even if you had _wanted_ to take me you wouldn't have been able to."

"If we _wanted_ to take you there'd be nothing you could do about it," he replied.

"I'm sure that my—" I stopped. What do I call Sasuke? It's not like he's my boy… boy…

"Your what?" he asked.

"My…" I said, feeling my face heating up.

"Your _boy_friend?" he asked.

I felt my face turn what must have been a deep shade of crimson. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't think so," Madara said, "You guys were fighting earlier."

I stared at him. So they were watching that, huh? "Well, we're working out some problems."

"What problems?" he asked.

"I'm not about to tell _you," _I sniffed.

"Fine, _don't_ tell ," he said, flicking his head to the right in indignation.

"I won't!" I said, starting to feel thoroughly annoyed by him. Seriously—why is he being such an annoying ass to me? Doesn't he know I know who he is? What's the point of pretending to be Tobi when it's only me around?

I heard another explosion and I turned, panic rising in me.

I hope Sasuke is alright…

"You seem worried, for someone who was fighting with him earlier," Madara said.

"Well, of course I'm worried!" I said, turning to glare at him. "I mean—I don't want Sasuke to have to fight that three mouthed freak. And besides—just because I was having a 'fight' with him doesn't mean I don't—" I stopped.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't lo… lo…" I stopped again, feeling my face heat up _yet again._

"_Love_ him?" Madara asked, amused.

"Shut up," I muttered, "I don't… I mean I do… why am I telling you this?" I exclaimed, reaching over and slapping his head.

"_Ouch_," he whined, rubbing it, "What was that for?"

"For being such a weirdo—and for still acting like a weirdo even though I know who you are," I said, settling back into my seat. I know that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do… but it's hard to take this guy seriously when he's acting like such a goof ball.

"Well," Madara said, standing up, "I'd best be off."

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised.

"Got to see if Deidara-sempai needs any help," he said, brushing off his behind as he walked past me.

"What about me?" I asked, pointing to myself, "What happened to keeping an eye on me?"

"I doubt you'll make it far in these woods," he said.

And with that, he disappeared.

I stared at the spot where he had been standing for a few moments. "Oh well," I said, standing up and walking over to a tree. I sat down, leaning against it. At least I don't have to worry about that dumbass talking to me.

And speaking of him being a dumbass—_why_ was he acting that way around me? Was it in case someone was around? It didn't make any sense…

But at least this fight has made me realize that I still really care about Sasuke—no matter how angry I might be feeling towards him at the moment. I wish he didn't have to fight Deidara… and I wish he didn't have to fight Itachi.

Yes… when this is all over I'll have to tell Sasuke about Itachi. I don't know if he'll believe me or not… or if it'll make much of a difference… but I have to try.

I leaned back against the tree, sighing. I winced as I heard more explosions. I hope Sasuke is doing alright… although I guess hearing more explosions means he _is_ alive… but still; it's getting to my nerves. It's times like this I really wish I were a ninja so that I could help him…

"GIRL!"

I jumped, looking around. That was Madara's voice. I saw him hurtling towards me. "Back so soo—oomph!" I said as he grabbed me around the waist and started booking it between the trees. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Getting away from here as fast as possible!" he yelled back.

"What?" And then it started coming back to me.

We weren't going to get out of here in time.

_**To be continued…**_

**Not much of a chapter… but at least there's progression in Sasuke and Grace's relationship. There'll (probably) be a **_**little**_** romantic fluff in the next chapter, just a heads up :D**

**Anyway, leave a review if you fancy,**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	34. Brothers: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Brothers: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Hello! Sorry I had to skip last week. I sort of fell behind on my other fan fiction and had to catch up. This chapter is a little short, sorry! **

**Enjoy! **

We weren't going to make it out of the blast radius in time. Horror struck, I stared up at the sky, wondering how long we had.

I saw it before I heard it, a blinding flash, then a deafening roar, until suddenly everything went dark.

Then we were in a room.

Confused, I looked around as Madara dropped me onto the ground. I could hear rain, and I looked over to see that the room opened up onto a vast city landscape, drenched with pouring rain. I recognized this place… somehow… it seemed eerily familiar.

I saw two figures standing near the large opening, staring out across the city.

"Why did you bring the girl?" one of the figures asked. It was a man.

In an instant, I recognized him.

This was Pain.

I scrambled to my feet, backing up so that I was standing behind Madara.

"A necessary outcome," Madara said, not even glancing at me. "I'll be returning her shortly."

Pain turned to look at me, and my eyes widened. He was creepier and more dangerous looking in real life, and I could feel a shiver run down my spine when our eyes met. "What did you come here to say?" he asked Madara.

As Madara began to talk, something about Sasuke and Naruto not being children anymore, I backed up so that I was standing at the back wall.

This was bad… I was standing in the presence of the three masterminds of Akatsuki.

Suddenly Madara was approaching me. "Time to return you," he said, grabbing me by the waist.

I blinked.

We were standing in a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked, as he let go of me.

"Near your boyfriend," he said pleasantly, returning to his Tobi self.

"Sasuke?" I asked, "Where is he?"

"That away," Madara pointed in a direction, where I could see, through the trees, an area which might be a clearing.

"Okay," I said, starting towards it. Then I stopped, turning back. "Why did you save me?" I began to ask, but he was gone.

I stared at the spot where he had been standing for a few moments, before shrugging and walking towards the clearing. Sasuke was this way—so that's where I had to go.

I wondered how Sasuke was—that explosion was pretty bad—bad enough that Madara had to—_whatever_ he does out of there to get out of the way. Sasuke must be pretty beat up. I could feel my pulse quicken at the thought.

At least he's alive.

After all, Madara would not have brought me here and told me that my 'boyfriend' was in this direction if he was dead… right?

I cleared the trees and saw, much to my shock, a snake larger than the one before, lying on the ground. I could see small figures standing by it.

I broke into an awkward run, heading towards them.

"Hey!" I said, as I approached.

Suigetsu turned to face me, shocked. "You're alive?" he asked.

I could see that Karin looked disappointed at the sight of me.

Sasuke, who was kneeling on the ground, looked absolutely _horrible._ He had bruises and cuts all over him, and he was bleeding profusely from some areas.

When Sasuke saw me, he struggled to stand, reaching out and grabbing me, pulling me close to him. Exhausted, he sank to the ground, pulling me down with him. "Sasuke…" I began, gently putting my arms around him, not caring that I was getting blood on my cloak.

He did not say a word, but I could feel the relief radiating from him, and realized how the end of the fight must have been for him. For a while Karin probably couldn't sense me, which meant that they must have thought me dead.

"We have to get out of here," Suigetsu said, watching us closely. "There's a village that ways. We can get a room at an inn there and stay until you've healed."

Sasuke nodded, still not letting go of me.

Finally, I separated myself from him, grabbing one arm and helping Suigetsu pull Sasuke to his feet. We then began to head towards the village.

We got some strange looks from the innkeeper, but the others seemed unperturbed by it and we were soon in a room, Karin and Suigetsu setting to bandaging Sasuke up.

I left the room while they were doing this, because I was not needed, and found the orange haired boy sitting outside, looking at a small brown bird that was resting on his finger.

"What is your name?" I asked, sitting beside him.

The bird fluttered away and the boy flinched slightly.

"Jūgo," he said finally, still not looking at me.

I peered at him for a few moments. "You don't seem so dangerous," I said. "I mean, I know all about you," I said, "But you seem like such a gentle and kind person. Even the animals don't mind you. They certainly like you more than they like me."

He looked away, staring up at the bright blue sky.

He seemed to be a man of few words.

I twiddled my thumbs for a few moments, trying to think of something to say. "You can look at me, you know," I said, "Pretending I'm not here won't—"

"It's dangerous to be near me," Jūgo said, finally, "When Sasuke isn't around."

I blinked.

"You should go back inside," he said.

I blinked again.

I suppose he had a point. But still… I could not help but feel slightly hurt that he was sending me away.

Well, I guess I should check on Sasuke anyway.

I walked back into the room to find Sasuke sitting in the futon, staring out the open window. As I approached, he looked at me, and I was startled to find that he looked angry. "Where did you go?" he demanded.

"I just went outside for some fresh air," I said, stopping next to the bed.

"I don't want you leaving without saying something," he said. Then his expression softened and he reached out for my hand. I gave it to him and he gently pulled me down so that I was kneeling on the bed.

"Want us to give you guys some privacy?" Suigetsu asked from the other side of the room, sounding somewhat annoyed as he watched us.

"Uh, no," I said, snatching my hand away from Sasuke, embarrassed that I forgot there were other people in the room.

"Get Jūgo," Sasuke ordered Karin, who sighed and dislodged herself from the wall to head out of the room.

I shifted so that I was sitting next to Sasuke, wondering why he was calling for Jūgo. He probably wanted some sort of status report. "Won't staying here resting mean that they," I didn't have to specify who 'they' were, "Catch up to us?"

"We took pains to make sure that wouldn't happen," Suigetsu said, "Today while you were asleep."

I frowned. While I was asleep… he must mean when we were traveling and I fell asleep before we reached the cat head quarters.

Karin and Jūgo walked through the door, and Karin closed the door behind them.

"Did anyone get any leads?" Sasuke asked, looking at his three companions.

"I found out a lot about the Akatsuki," Suigetsu said, "Although I didn't get a whole lot on Itachi specifically."

"I didn't find anything," Karin said, shrugging.

"According to the animals I spoke with—the Akatsuki have many different bases they operate out of," Jūgo said. "They can sense strange chakra radiating from them."

"Heh, of a bunch stupid _animals_ can sense chakra?" Suigetsu chuckled, "Never would have guessed that. Although Karin is a 'stupid animal' so—guah!" he choked as Karin kicked his face in, causing it to explode into a thousand water droplets.

The droplets sprayed across the room, hitting both Sasuke and I.

I shuddered, wiping my face off with my sleeve.

I have liquefied _Suigetsu _all over me now.

I heard a low growl and looked over to see Jūgo also shuddering—although he did not seem to be doing it out of disgust.

"Kill…" he muttered, "Must… kill…"

I grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm in surprise, scooting closer to him as I watched marks slowly inch across Jūgo's face and neck.

"Shit," Suigetsu said, reforming back to normal as he rushed over and grabbed a hold of Jūgo's arms, "Do your thing, Sasuke!"

"Settled down," I heard Sasuke say, and I turned to see that he had activated his sharingan.

I looked back to Jūgo to see that he was collapsing on the ground, the marks from his curse disappearing.

"S—sorry…" he muttered.

I sat there, frozen.

I would be lying if I said that wasn't completely terrifying. If I said that for a moment there I wasn't sure he was going to attack. I see now why he was hesitant to have me around him without Sasuke around.

I heard a soft 'plomp' and looked over to see Sasuke laying down , his eyes closed, breathing shallowly.

He was asleep.

"Right," Suigetsu said, "Well, I suppose we should leave then."

He got up and walked out of the room, slowly followed by Jūgo. Karin began to follow them but then stopped, turning to face me. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I—I think I'll stay here," I said.

She set her jaw, before nodding and leaving the room.

I turned to watch Sasuke as he slept, feeling slightly creepy as I did so. Maybe I should have left with them… but I don't know what I would do. I lay down, still looking at Sasuke.

He looked so peaceful—and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, like the young man I knew and fell in love with.

Maybe… just maybe… I wouldn't regret going with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was early morning when I opened my eyes. I must have drifted asleep. I looked over to see Sasuke still sleeping.

But he was turned towards me and his hand was on my waist, holding me close to him. I was cold so I crept under the covers and scooted closer to him. He shifted slightly in his sleep, adjusting his grip on me.

I looked at his face closely.

The revelation that I made that deep down he was the same boy I remembered resonated in me again. Maybe I was being too harsh on him… maybe I should forgive him for what happened.

But it would be easier to forgive him if I knew why was I was angry with him.

For now, though, for now I knew I had to bide my time, because I was stuck with him.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure he was here?" Naruto asked, looking around the large fields earnestly.

It looked like an explosion was set off—some kind of bomb. Naruto looked around, trying to get a bearing on what had happened.

"He was here," Pakkun, Kakashi's small ninja hound, said, "But not anymore."

"I can see that," Naruto said, frowning. "Alright, let's go where the trail leads."

"Unfortunately," the dog next to Sakura said, "The trail ends here."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, looking worried.

"It means he was either destroyed in the explosion," Shikamaru said, "Or he somehow managed to transport himself elsewhere."

"Well, it's got to be the second one!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sasuke wouldn't let himself blow up, after all."

"We can't know for sure," Pakkun said, "Not until we find a new trail. Luckily we have more than one scent to pick up on."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked again.

"Sasuke is traveling with some companions," Kakashi said.

"Then that means," Sakura said, turning to face the dog next to her, "That scent you picked up on in town—that belongs to one of his companions?"

The dog nodded.

"He must have formed his own platoon," Kakashi said.

Pakkun nodded, before frowning. "One of the scents is familiar…" he leaned down to sniff the earth. "I've definitely smelled this before."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's that girl…" Pakkun said, sounding shocked.

"'That girl'?" Sakura asked, "Who?"

"The Third Hokage's granddaughter," the dog said.

There was silence.

"Grace?" Naruto exclaimed. "How is that even possible?"

"You must have it wrong," Sakura said, her eyes widening, "Grace is back at the Leaf Village."

"She was here," the small dog said, "There's no mistake."

"That's impossible…" Naruto said. "Does this mean that Sasuke and his platoon went to the Leaf Village?"

"We must have just missed them," Shikamaru said, frowning.

Naruto clenched his fists, glaring down at the ground.

_Sasuke went to the Leaf Village… shortly after they left to find him. _"Wait," he said, "Doesn't this mean we can follow Grace's scent to Sasuke? I doubt he'll let her out of his sight."

"Unfortunately her trail ends here too. Either she was obliterated in the explosion as well or she disappeared using the same technique Sasuke used," the dog said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait," the dog next to Sakura said, "I've got something… yes, it's the girl's!"

"You found her?" Naruto asked.

"This way," the dog said, bounding towards the forest. The humans and dogs followed him into the woods.

"There's another person with her," Pakkun said as they ran, "Definitely Akatsuki."

"Was she attacked?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't seem like it," Kakashi said.

The dog leading them stopped abruptly. "The trail ends here," he said.

"What do you mean, it ends here?" Naruto asked.

"It just disappeared. As did the Akatsuki fellow. They must have transported somewhere else. Just like Sasuke."

Naruto let out a deep breath. "So we have no—"

"Someone's coming," Pakkun said, suddenly.

They all took a ready stance, each person reaching for their weapon's pouch.

"Well, well, well," a voice said loftily from above, "Look who we have here."

Everyone looked up to a dark haired figure standing above them.

"Kin?" Naruto said, surprised.

Kin jumped down, landing deftly next to them. "I'm glad we ran into you guys."

The rest of his party arrived, stopping before them.

"What are you guys doing here," Naruto asked.

"We're tracking Grace," Neji said, stepping forward.

"So it's true," Sakura said, "She really did leave with Sasuke."

"Kidnapped, more like it," Kin said.

"Her trail ends here though," Kakashi said, "There doesn't seem to be a trace of her after this."

"Not for you, maybe," Kiba said, stepping forward with Akamaru. "But my nose is better than a ninja hounds—and I've gotten her scent."

"You have?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup," Kiba said, "And she's currently with Sasuke to boot."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Lead the way," he ordered.

_**To be continued…**_

**I'm sorry that I promised romance and I didn't come through. The romance is coming though, I promise. **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought if you'd like. I always love to hear from you guys and it's a great motivator to keep working on this story :)**

**Hope you guys have a fantastic rest of the weekend!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	35. Brothers: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Brothers: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is a little late… Also… I was only able to read through it once so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes or if something doesn't make sense… **

**Enjoy! **

I opened my eyes.

It was morning. Perhaps even late morning. Moaning slightly, I rolled over to look directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Startled, I sat up, remembering that I had crawled in with him.

He sat up as well, looking at me.

"Sasuke!" I heard Karin shout, barging into the room, Suigetsu quickly following her, Jūgo not far behind him. "We're being…" she trailed off, looking at us with bulging angry eyes.

"Whoa," Suigetsu said, raising an eyebrow. "No wonder you wanted us to sleep in a different room."

"We didn't do anything!" I protested.

"_Suure _you didn't," Suigetsu said, crossing him arms.

"Sasuke," I said, turning to look at him, "Tell him we didn't do anything!"

Sasuke ignored me and instead asked Karin, "What is it?"

"Oh, right. We're being followed," she said.

My eyes widened.

They were coming after me. After a few moments I realized I didn't know which group of ninja she was talking about, the group that was probably sent after me or Naruto's group. I suppose it doesn't matter. It's the same end result if they catch up.

"We should head out soon," Suigetsu said, "Running into them would only end up wasting time."

"Agreed," Sasuke said, standing up. He reached out for my hand, and, after giving it to him, pulled me to my feet. "Jūgo, mark on the map where the animals said there were hideouts."

Jūgo nodded, taking the map from Sasuke.

"We're heading out?" I asked, as Sasuke and the others began to get ready.

"Yes," he said. "We've wasted too much time already."

"You're sure you're alright?" I asked, "You took quite a beating."

Sasuke stopped and turned to face me, reaching out to cup the side of my face with his hand. "I'm fine," he said, "Absorbing Orochimaru's powers sped up my ability to heal."

I frowned, itching to slap away his hand so he would stop touching my face but I didn't want to kill the mood. So he absorbed Orochimaru's powers after all? I don't know how I feel about that…

We headed out within half an hour. I was riding on Suigetsu's back, since Sasuke had not fully recovered. "You're so heavy," he complained.

"You're so weak," I retorted. "Be a man. Suck it up."

He grunted in reply.

I saw Karin and Jūgo appear near us, realizing that they hadn't been with us for the last ten minutes. "Where were you?" I called over to them.

"Sending out Sasuke's and your scent," Karin said, not looking at me. "To throw off the Leaf Ninja."

I frowned.

That meant that there was a less of a chance of them being able to follow us.

I wasn't sure how I felt about _that_.

"How are you sending out _my_ scent?" I asked, confused.

"We tore up your old clothes and used birds to fly off with them," she said.

I blanched. "You tore up my _pajamas?" _

"Yes," she said smugly.

"I loved those!" I exclaimed, "How could you just—"

"The first hideout is coming up," Sasuke interrupted, "Let's quicken our pace."

I held on tighter as Suigetsu put on more speed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We have a problem," Kiba said, as he and his teammates rushed between the trees. "Sasuke is on the move—and he's also going in multiple directions."

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked, coming up beside him.

"They must have figured out we're onto them and sent out diversions," Kakashi said.

"Luckily we have Grace's scent," Kiba said. "Her scent is also going in other directions, but I think I know which one is the real trail."

"We'll follow that, then," Neji said.

"But what if it's not the right trail?" Naruto asked, "We should follow all of them."

"Kiba is the only one who can track them at the moment," Kakashi said, "And we only have one of him."

"But my clones—" Naruto began.

"Are useless," Kakashi finished.

"Not if I go in every direction at once," Naruto said, summoning a hundred clones and heading out in every direction, ignoring Kakashi's exasperated sigh.

He was faintly aware of Asuma and Shikamaru following him, as well as the dogs Bisuke, Akino and Guruko, who had been assigned to their team.

"Don't be hasty, Naruto," Shikamaru warned.

"Don't be so hesitant," Naruto snarled back, eyes fixed ahead as he headed through the woods.

"Hold on!" Akino shouted out, stopping suddenly. His companions followed suit.

"Someone's here," he said. "Two persons."

"Who?" Naruto looked around but he saw no one.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from between the trees, "Look what I found. A bunch of little leaves rustling through the trees."

A man stepped out from behind a tree, smirking at them. Naruto instantly recognized him as a member of Akatsuki, from the black and red cloak. His slick back hair was grey, and he was carrying what appeared to be large scythe.

Naruto took a ready stance.

"Don't worry," the Akatsuki said, "I won't kill _you._ Need you alive after all. Can't say the same for your teammates, though." The Akatsuki made a face then, a look of confusion crossing his face. "What the hell…"

Naruto then realized that while the man had been talking, Shikamaru had taken the opportunity to capture him using his shadow.

"Right," Asuma said, stepping forward, "Where is your companion?"

"How do you know I have a companion?" the man asked, "For all you know, I'm all on my lonesome."

"We know that the Akatsuki always travel in pairs," Asuma said. "Your partner must be around here somewhere."

The Akatsuki smirked. "Well, unfortunately for you—"

There was a loud crash, and Naruto spun around to see Shikamaru flung across the clearing, landing hard on the ground.

"Aha!" the grey haired Akatsuki yelled, "Your jutsu wore off!"

"Calling for backup!" Asuma shouted into his radio, "Immediately!"

Naruto threw a dagger at the new perpetrator only for it to miss completely as the man dodged, coming at him and hitting him hard in the stomach, causing Naruto to fly backwards towards a tree.

"We just have to hold them off until the other's come," Asuma shouted, brandishing his trench knives.

"Right…" Naruto muttered, pulling himself to his feet. "Time to get serious…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We were going for what seemed like hours. Ages, really.

After a long while, we reached one of the hideouts. I would not have noticed it, but the others seemed to know this was where we were supposed to be.

"I'll go in, alone," Sasuke said, setting me down on the ground. He had recovered his strength enough to carry me. Which I have to admit was a lot more awkward than Suigetsu carrying me. Mostly because I was able to ignore the fact Suigetsu was touching me—or threaten him if I get too uncomfortable.

But with Sasuke I was incredibly _aware_ of when he was touching me… and I couldn't really complain without it becoming _awkward…_

So I was happy when he finally let me on the ground and I could walk for myself.

"Sasuke," I said, putting out a hand, "Wait… I think we need to talk before you go in."

He turned to face me. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"About you and Itachi," I said, "I mean… I think we should talk about what you're going to do… and maybe…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "You shouldn't do this…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I mean," I said, "We need to talk about something… something important."

"I don't have the time," he said, turning away from me. "Suigetsu? Karin? Keep her safe and out of the way."

"Right," Suigetsu said, grabbing my arm. I jerked my arm away from his hand and took a few steps after Sasuke.

"Wait!" I called, "Sasuke—this is a big mistake! Itachi isn't who you think he is!"

But he ignored me and disappeared into the cave, the darkness enveloping him.

I stared after him.

I didn't get a chance to tell him…

"I'm going after him," I said, starting for the entrance. Suigetsu grabbed my arm again. "Let go!"

"Nope," he said, "Sasuke said to keep you out of the way—and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Besides—what can you do?"

"I have to stop him," I said, "Itachi is innocent!"

Well, he's not… 'innocent', but he's not _completely_ guilty.

Suigetsu, Karin and Jūgo stared at me. "Don't tell Sasuke that," Suigetsu said.

"I'm serious…" I said, "Itachi… well he's… not really… I mean… he's not…" I didn't know how to say it. "It wasn't his fault," I finished.

"And how would you know that?" Suigetsu asked, letting go of my arm to cross his.

"Same reason I knew Karin's name," I said, pointing at her. "I know things."

"What kind of things?" Karin asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"All sorts of things," I said, "Things about the past—some things about the future… although not so much anymore."

"So what you're saying is—you know nothing anymore?" Karin asked.

"Well, not really about the future—but I know some things about the past," I said.

"_What_ things?" Karin pressed.

"_Itachi_ things," I answered tartly. "Now, let me go after him."

I turned to go again but Suigetsu caught my arm for a third time.

"Sasuke would pulverize me if I let you go after him," Suigetsu said. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait it out with the rest of us."

I slapped his hand away and then sat down, crossing my arms.

To say I was angry was an understatement… but even I know when I'm beat. And besides—we don't know that Itachi is even in that hideout… he could be somewhere completely different. He could be… who knows. This might just be a dead end.

God… I hoped it was a dead end…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto summoned his Rasengan and charged the strange looking Akatsuki, only for it to miss again and cause him to crash into the trees.

_Where were Sakura and the others? _he thought as he picked himself up.

The Akatsuki made no immediate effort to capture him. They were preoccupied with Asuma and Shikamaru and himself. Naruto knew this was a fatal mistake… after all, it was in no time that close to fifteen Leaf ninja would be arriving, and then shit would be going down.

But he needed to figure out a way to get to the Akatsuki members… especially that one with the pale hair—because Asuma wasn't doing too hot against him. Naruto couldn't tell exactly what was going on—since the other Akatsuki was giving him and Shikamaru a run for their money, but he knew it wasn't good.

Naruto lost his footing when the ground exploded a few dozen feet away from him.

He scrambled to his feet to see Sakura jumping backwards away from the spot where she had hit.

"Sakura!" he called.

Sakura pulled on her other glove, glancing over at him. "Naruto," she said, "Get out of here."

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning, "What the hell are you—" other people started showing up, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked again.

"You're the one they're after," Sakura said, "We have to get you out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto growled.

Sakura bit her lip, looking apprehensive. She knew that Naruto _should_ be able to stay and fight… and that he probably _would_ end up fighting… but she also knew that they had orders to make sure Naruto stayed as far away from any Akatsuki member that was not Itachi as possible.

"Come with us," Akai said, appearing beside him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling himself out of her reach, "I have to stay and fight! Asuma might—"

"Asuma has some of the best ninja our village has to offer helping him," Akai said, "So our priority is getting you to safety. Kiba!" she called, and the boy dislodged himself from the fray along with Akamaru to join them. Kin, Chiaki and Mi were there was well.

"We'll continue on the mission," Akai said, "To track Sasuke down."

Naruto nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was sitting when Sasuke stormed out of the cave. "Sasuke!" I said, quickly standing, "Sasuke, what is—"

"We're leaving," he said, grabbing me so he was carrying me bridal style and then he set off.

"Hold on!" I exclaimed, "Itachi wasn't in there?"

He didn't reply right away.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked, and the three of them finally caught up to Sasuke.

"To an old Uchiha hideout," Sasuke said, "That's where Itachi is."

I frowned. "Sasuke, before you fight Itachi—we have to talk."

He glanced at me, before glancing back at the path ahead. He was picking up speed.

"I'm serious!" I said, tugging on his cloak. "Please just—Naruto_!?"_

I stared at the figure standing on a tree branch up ahead.

It was definitely Naruto.

I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow, and I let out a yell as he tossed me into the air. Suigetsu caught me just in the nick of time. I looked over to see Sasuke hit Naruto with some kind of Chidori.

"NO!" I screamed, reaching out for Naruto.

The Naruto exploded into a puff of air.

My eyes widened.

It was just a clone.

My breaths were coming heavy now.

Sasuke had just tried to _kill_ Naruto… I could feel my blood running cold. I needed to speak with Sasuke. I needed to get him to _not_ fight Itachi.

"Sasuke!" I called, "Please, _please _talk to me! I'll do anything!"

Sasuke continued to ignore me.

I gritted my teeth.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I found him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Which way is he?" Kin asked.

"Lead the way," Kiba said, as Naruto pushed into the lead.

"This way," Naruto said, leading the way.

"Was Grace with him?" Kin asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, frowning. Sasuke had been carrying her… and had thrown her into the air. Granted that other guy had caught her but…

At least Naruto got a good look at his other companions. It seems that, besides Grace, there's another girl and two guys. None of them seemed too threatening, except for the big guy, who looks like he could do some damage.

But what really got to Naruto was the fact that Sasuke had attacked him. The first time he's seen Sasuke in three years… and he attacked him. Of course, Naruto clearly remembered the day that Grace 'died', when he and Sasuke fought—and Sasuke had been aiming to kill _then_, but… it still caused an ache in his chest at the thought.

And a small part of him realized that perhaps Grace was right.

Maybe Sasuke _had_ changed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Suigetsu," I said, "Put me down!"

"Ah, no can do," he said, adjusting his grip on me.

"I'll scream," I warned.

"And remind me who'll give a damn?" he retorted.

"Tch," I muttered, glaring daggers at him.

We were reaching buildings now… what appeared to be an abandoned village.

"Someone's coming!" Karin shouted out suddenly, "An incredibly powerful—"

"Sharkboy!" I cried as the man—well, I suppose I can't really call him that, appeared in front of us. Everyone skidded to a halt and Sasuke stepped in front of Suigetsu and me.

"Sasuke," Kisame said, "Itachi requests that you go on alone. Leave the others here."

"What a ridiculous notion," Karin snorted. "Come on, Sasuke, let's get this guy out of the way and then—"

"No," Sasuke said, "I'll go on alone. This is _my_ revenge. Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo, take care of Grace. If anything happens to her I'll kill you next."

"Nothing will happen to her," Suigetsu said, setting me on the ground.

I ran up to Sasuke, grabbing his arm, "Sasuke," I said, "Please don't do this!"

"I have to," he said, dislodging himself from my hand.

I grabbed at him again. "Please! I need to tell you something! It's about Itachi and… it's about… he's not who you think he is!"

Sasuke ignored me, once again taking my hand and puling it away from his arm.

"Sasuke," I said, and this time I grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and brought him into a kiss, deepening it quickly and then letting go of him, breaking off the kiss, "Please!"

He stared at me for a few moments, as if in shock, probably because I had initialized something, and then he kissed me gently on the lips. "Afterwards," he said, "We'll talk afterwards."

And with that, he walked away into the building.

"But afterwards," I said quietly, to no one in particular, "Will be too late…"

_**To be continued…**_

**Interesting that things turned out this way because I had wholly planned for Grace to be able to tell Sasuke about Itachi **_**before**_** the they fight… but, by complete accident, it didn't turn out. Well, things are more dramatic this way so I'm not complaining. **

**Sorry again that the quality of this chapter is a little low… I normally read through it a couple of times to make sure everything is (for the most part) ship shape but I just have not had much time lately to devote to fanfiction writing… sad days…**

**Oh, and is it just me or is Grace exceptionally annoying in this chapter? All frantic and desperate like… **

**Anyway, who do you think is going to die, Itachi? Or Sasuke? Or both? Or neither? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	36. Brothers: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Brothers: Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is a few days late… I was traveling most of the weekend and then I had a birthday party, so I didn't have much time to work on this chapter until today… Plus the new Arrested Development season came out today on Netflix so that's been like… totally monopolizing my free time… ALSO I read the latest Naruto chapter and… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… you poor, poor delusional child… **

**Enjoy! **

I sat there, glaring at the series of buildings that Sasuke had entered. Not even paying attention to the growing tension between Kisame and Suigetsu.

Sasuke had _completely _ignored me. Not that I wasn't used to it by now… but still… I did not get a chance to tell him about Itachi.

Which begged to question…

What would Sasuke say or do when he killed Itachi? _If_ he kills Itachi, that is. But say he does… how angry will he be that I knew the truth and didn't tell him?

Not for a lack of trying, at least.

"Oh will you two shut up?" I snapped, not turning to look at Suigetsu. "Sasuke wouldn't like it very much if you fought each other right now."

"This doesn't concern you," Suigetsu replied.

"It barely concerns _you," _I retorted.

Although… maybe if they were preoccupied with fighting then I could sneak into those buildings and stop Sasuke from fighting Itachi…

"On second thought," I said, "You two duke it out however much you want."

"I don't know," Jūgo said, "I agree with Grace—I don't think Sasuke wanted us to get into any fights while he's in there."

"Oh shut up," Suigetsu said, drawing his sword.

I waited a few moments before standing up and taking a few steps toward the door Sasuke had entered.

"Hold on," Karin said, appearing in front of me.

"Don't try to stop me," I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she said. "Sasuke told us to keep you safe—and I'd prefer to keep my life."

"He won't kill you," I said, rolling my eyes, although deep down I wasn't too sure. "I just want to talk to him."

"A little too late for that," Karin said.

I crossed my arms.

She gave me a cold stare.

"Get…out…of…my…way…" I growled.

"Make me," she said.

I gritted my teeth, because in that aspect she had the upper hand. I _couldn't_ make her get out of the way. In this world I'm about as weak as a baby. And as defenseless too.

"You didn't think Sasuke should do this alone," I said, changing tactics. "Don't you think that we should all go in as backup? What if he dies? You don't want that, do you?"

I could see that I hit a cord then. She almost looked like she was about to give in, but then, "No," she said. "No, we were given orders to keep you safe, and that is just what we will do."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on, Karin," I said, "You've got to let me go in there!"

"It's far too dangerous," Karin said, "There's no way you wouldn't get hurt if you interfered now."

"I can't _not_ _try_," I said.

"You'll have to," Karin said, "Deal with it."

"'Deal with it'?" I asked, making a face. "What are…" my attention was momentarily diverted when I realized that Kisame and Suigetsu were now _actually_ duking it out a few dozen meters away. "Is it really okay that they're doing that?" I asked, pointing at them.

"Don't regret something you encouraged," she snapped.

"I only encouraged them because I wanted to get inside that building. I don't know whether I should be honored or creeped out that you were watching _me_ instead of _them."_

She smirked. "I was only watching you to make sure you weren't going to do exactly what you're trying to do."

"And I am only saying that _you need _to let me in there!" I said.

"Sasuke would kill us if we let you in there—especially if you got hurt," she said.

"He's not going to _kill_ you," I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Well, he'd cause some pain," she said.

"No he won't," I said, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

"And how will you go about doing that?" she asked, re-crossing her arms.

"I will… I will do things to him that will make him forget you guys even existed," I offered.

"What kind of things?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I made a face. "Sexy things," I said finally, feeling to rushed and anxious to be embarrassed at the direction this conversation was going.

"I'm not going to let you do that," she said.

"Why, because you want him all to yourself?" I asked, "If you care about him so much you'd go in as backup."

I struck another cord then, I could tell.

Again, she looked like she was almost ready to give in.

"I can't," she said, "Sasuke gave his orders."

"Damn ninja and their stupid priorities," I muttered to myself.

It looked like I was not going to be able to stop Sasuke with a direct attack, no pun intended. I could not think of a way in without Karin or Jūgo or even Suigetsu and Kisame noticing.

"Look," I said, "Sasuke will regret killing Itachi. Like, a _lot_. If I don't stop him, and he does it, and then he realizes that I _knew_, who knows how mad he'll be?"

Karin looked like she was thinking long and hard about it. "Let you go in and get myself killed," she said, offering one hand like a scale, "Or keep you out here and let you receive the wrath of Sasuke… hmm… _tough choices," _she said, not sounding as if it were a tough choice at all.

"You just want Sasuke mad at me so you can make your move," I said, giving her a lidded look.

"Guilty," she said, shrugging.

"Ugh," I said, crossing my arms, "Okay, how about I pretend to overpower you and _then_ go in? That way Sasuke can't get mad at you."

"Like Sasuke would believe that _you_ could overpower _me_," she scoffed.

"Well, I'm running out of ideas!" I exclaimed. "I _have_ to get in there!"

"You're not getting in there," she said, "Not while I'm here."

"Oh that's just a—" Something caught my attention. A certain person appeared behind Karin.

I forcefully shoved her aside and approached the man. "Tobi, get me to Sasuke!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They soon had a visitor, and Naruto immediately skidded to a halt, glaring at the young man a few dozen feet away from them.

"Itachi!" he growled, although a small part of him was relieved to see the man. It meant that Sasuke hadn't found him yet.

"Careful," Akai said, "This could be a clone, like the ones we fought at the Akatsuki hideout when we were rescuing the Kazekage."

"Right," Naruto said, summoning a clone of his own, "Itachi, I have—"

"I did not come here to fight you," Itachi said, and suddenly parts of his body were dislodging themselves in a flurry of wings, covering the sky and darkening the light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Madara stood there, and I could not tell if he was listening—or if he was even looking at me, but after a few moments he said, "No can do—I'm afraid I can't do that at the moment."

"Then why the hell are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm here to get you to the Akatsuki base," he said pleasantly.

"The Akatsuki base?" I asked, "Whatever for?"

"I have a feeling this place might not be suitable for life forms soon," he said, shrugging.

"Because Sasuke and Itachi are—" I started to remember remnants of their fight. Something about fire and lightning and the fact that Madara _might_ just have a point. "But I have to get in there," I said, "I have to stop Sasuke from fighting Itachi."

"You should have told him when you had the chance," Madara said, walking over to me and grabbing my arm.

"Hold on," Karin said, stepping forward, "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody important," he said, and suddenly we were in a dark place, and Karin and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you take me?" I asked as he let go of me. My eyes were now adjusting to the dark and I could see that we were in a room of some sort. There was a table and chairs at one end.

"This is one of the Akatsuki's hideouts," he said, "You'll be safe here."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, "I thought the Akatsuki had no interest in me."

"We don't," he said, "But we have a very strong interest in Sasuke, and I'm afraid that you're part of the bargain. Now if you excuse me, I have to go get your other companions."

"They're not my—" but he had already disappeared.

I sighed, walking over to table and sitting down.

After a few moments I heard voices and turned around to see Karin standing at the other end of the room. "Where's Suigetsu and Ma—Tobi and the others?" I asked.

"They're coming, I guess," she said, walking over.

"'Kay," I said, placing my chin in my hands, leaning on my elbows.

"Why is that man taking us here?" she asked me, as I heard Suigetsu's voice behind us.

"Beats me," I said, "Something about Sasuke."

"I see," she said.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Suigetsu said, walking up to us.

"I've answered that already," I said.

"Well I wasn't here for that," Suigetsu snapped, "So kindly repeat yourself."

"Something about _Sasuke," _ I said, resisting for the umpteenth time to roll my eyes.

I could hear footsteps and turned to see Jūgo appear alongside Madara, who disappeared shortly afterwards. Jūgo approached us.

"Don't," I said, "Ask what we're doing here."

Jūgo didn't say anything, merely walking to the other side of the table and sitting down across from me.

All I could think about was Sasuke. And the fact that for the second time in my life, I had failed to save him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He watched as the Itachi disappeared again in a swarm of crows, and this time, the crows dissolved into thin air.

"What's the matter with you?" Kin asked, staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, blinking, touching his throat.

"You've been just standing there for the past five minutes," Chiaki said, "Just staring at that Itachi clone."

"I've what?" Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

"I believe," Akai said, "You were put under a genjutsu."

"I was what?" Naruto exclaimed, before realizing that the woman was probably correct. "So none of you heard that?"

"Heard what?" Kin asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground, thinking whether or not to tell them what Itachi had told him. He decided against it. It was cryptic anyway. Itachi wanted to know why Sasuke mattered to him, and to talk… even though they did not even get a _chance_ to talk before he disappeared.

But it only showed Naruto that he was indeed a clone—which meant that the _real_ Itachi could be anywhere. He could be fighting Sasuke at this very minute.

"Let's get going," Naruto said.

"I thought you'd never say that," Kiba said, "I've found Grace's trail again."

"Good…" Naruto said, following Kiba as the boy and dogs sprang forward.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sped on ahead of the others, and came to a skidding halt when he realized he could not get any farther.

"Stop!" Akai called out, "Don't go near those flames!"

They were at ruins, or what appeared to be ruins, and they were blocked by black flames that surrounded the area.

"What _is_ it?" Chiaki asked, stopping next to Naruto.

"I can only imagine," Akai muttered under her breath, "But regardless of what it is—I doubt we'll get past it."

"That's impossible!" Naruto exclaimed, "We have to!"

"I don't think we should continue until Kakashi and the others catch up," Akai said, staring at the black flames intently.

"But we'll lose Sasuke!" Naruto protested.

"I think we've lost him already," Kiba said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, whipping round to face Kiba.

"Sasuke's trail is faint—very faint. He's probably not even here anymore."

"But he might be!" Naruto said, "He could be just over that wall of flame, we have to—"

"There's nothing we can do," Akai said, "Not against that flame. Not unless you want to burn."

"But Sasuke—" Naruto began.

"Is gone," Akai said.

"Then we need to follow the trail," Naruto said, "We have to find him before Itachi does—"

"There isn't a trail," Kiba said, "It's gone. It's like he just disappeared."

"That's impossible…" Naruto said quietly, his eyes widening.

"What about Grace?" Kin asked in rushed voice.

Kiba shook his head, "Same with her. Same with all of them. It's like they just disappeared out of the blue."

Naruto clenched his fists.

What was he going to say to Sakura? What was he going to say to Grace?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was trying to ignore Karin and Suigetsu bickering when Madara reappeared. I sprang to my feet. "Mad—Tobi!" I said, "Where's Sasuke? Is he alive?"

The others quieted and turned to face the masked man.

"He's alive," Madara said. "I had to patch him up quite a bit."

"So he's… he won?" I asked, my voice falling slightly.

It was not that I was disappointed—it was that I knew that could only mean that he defeated Itachi… and by defeated Itachi, I mean _killed _him.

"Yes, he won," Madara said, "And now I need you to come with me."

"With you?" I asked, "What for?"

"Sasuke is having a little trouble understanding something—I need you to confirm it for him."

I realized he must be talking about Itachi. "What makes you think he'll believe me?" I asked, feeling more and more like running and hiding in some hole. This was not a conversation that I wanted to have.

"It's worth a shot," he said, "Besides—you've got to be worth something."

I frowned. "I guess… well, I want to see if he's okay," I said, "Not because I want to come and help you out."

"You'll do it all the same," Madara said, turning around and walking towards the door to the room.

"Hold up," Karin said, "We're coming with you."

"I'm going with the girl alone," Madara said, not turning around. "You can visit Sasuke once he's recovered more."

Karin made a disapproving _tch_ sound with her mouth but made no move to follow us as we walked out of the room, Madara leading me to Sasuke.

_**To be continued…**_

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very interesting… they should be getting more and more interesting a little later on because the romance starts kicking in… **

**Also, there **_**might**_** not be a chapter next weekend… I'm trying to reread/catch up on Naruto and it may take me a while… a review made me realize how much I don't remember (or haven't been reading) of the story so I figured I should go back and refresh my mind… I'll **_**try**_** to get it done and have a chapter done for next weekend but if not that's why.**

**Hope you guys have a fantastic week!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	37. Hawk: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: So I caught up on Naruto… man, that story is getting waaaaay too long and complicated. Like seriously, it's getting a little ridiculous. But at least it's interesting. I tried posting this yesterday but the site kept giving me trouble...I don't know whether it was my internet connection or the site (I think it was the site because I wasn't having trouble anywhere else). Did anyone else notice that the site was really slow yesterday or was it just me? Oh, and there will probably be a second chapter this week since the next chapter is like super short. **

**Enjoy! **

It took a little while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I quickly realized that the motionless mass at the other end of the room was Sasuke… and that he did in fact have to be patched up quite a bit. He looked horrible, with bruises and cuts all over his body. He was also tied up.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, rushing forward. He looked up at me with a blank expression. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

He did not say anything.

"Is Itachi dead?" I asked, turning to look at Madara.

He nodded.

"Oh Sasuke…" I said, turning back to look at Sasuke. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Grace is here," Madara said, "to confirm all that I told you."

Sasuke looked at me then, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I don't know what you told him," I said, "What did you tell him?"

"About his brother—and about the village and its part in the destruction of the Uchiha clan," Madara said, leaning against the far wall and crossing his arms.

"It's true," I said, looking at Sasuke, "Don't ask me how I know it but Itachi killed your clan because of Danzō and the other leaders. It's true."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"How do you know," he asked quietly.

"Because I read it," I said, "I mean… I just know. It's true."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, giving me the impression that he was having a bad dream.

"I'm so sorry," I said, touching his arm.

He jerked away from me slightly. "You knew all this," he said.

"I tried to tell you," I said, "I really did—but…" I couldn't say he didn't listen. It seemed too… hard on him.

I wished I could say 'I told you so', but that seemed too ruthless at the moment.

And I did not want to be cruel.

"Do you believe me now?" Madara asked.

"You could have told her to tell me that," Sasuke said.

"Do you really believe that I would lie just because this clown told me to?" I asked. "Would I lie about something like this?"

"It could be a genjutsu," Sasuke said.

"I'm sure you can tell that I'm not under a genjutsu," I said.

Sasuke did not say anything for a long while. In fact, I began to worry that he had fallen asleep, but then he opened his eyes and stared at me. "Tell me it's the truth," he said.

"It's the truth," I said, looking him deep in the eyes.

He closed his eyes again.

"Sasuke…" I said tentatively, reaching out to touch his arm again, "Are you alri—"

"Don't touch me," he said.

He didn't sound harsh, or even angry. Just tired.

I retracted my hand, resting it in my lap.

I looked over at Madara, although I don't know why, since I could not read his expression and try to guess what he thought of the situation. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," I said, "I really am."

He did not say anything.

"He seems to have calmed down enough," Madara finally said. "For now, we can move him to another room."

He walked over and took out a kunai, which he used to cut the ropes binding Sasuke. Sasuke did not make any move.

"Help him up," Madara ordered.

I nodded, standing and taking Sasuke under one arm, pulling him to his feet. He seemed unsteady, his eyes open now, but they were staring off into space, unfocused. "Come with me," I said, pulling him slightly. Together, we followed Madara out of the small room and down a few hallways until we reached a room.

"This will be your room," Madara said, opening the door, "You should find everything you need in there."

I nodded, stepping through and guiding Sasuke into the dark room.

I turned to thank Madara but he already left.

Well, I didn't feel like thanking him anyway.

"Let's see about a light," I said, leaving Sasuke's side to walk over to the door, searching the wall for a light switch. I found one and flipped it, bathing us in a dim light from the ceiling. I walked back over to Sasuke. "You must be tired," I said, "You need your rest."

I guided him over to the bed and sat him down.

I stood there, not quite knowing what to do.

I had never seen Sasuke so… pitiful before. He was in such utter shock. I sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He made no move.

"Do you want to sleep?"

He made no move.

I frowned.

Finally I leaned over and kissed his neck, leaning back, before frowning again. There was something wrong with his neck. Something was missing. It took a moment for me to realize that it was his curse seal.

That's right… Itachi drew out the curse seal and Orochimaru's chakra…

I suppose I should be thankful for that.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked, slipping off my shoes and cloak and leaving them on the ground. I drew back the covers on the bed and watched as Sasuke slowly lay down. I drew up the covers over him. I walked over to the door and hesitated, wondering if I should leave. Madara didn't say _I_ had a room… and besides… I didn't think I should leave Sasuke.

Not in this state.

I turned off the light and felt my way back to the bed, crawling in and scooting closer to Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around him.

We lay there, for what seemed like ages, before I felt him shaking. I held him closer to me, whispering soothing words in his ear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and the rest of his small party landed in the clearing where the others were. "What happened here?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"We defeated them," Sakura said sadly. "It took a long while, but we managed to do it."

"Not in an orthodox way," Lee said, "But they won't be giving the Leaf Village—or anyone, any trouble anymore."

"That's great," Naruto said. "So why is everyone so down in the dumps?"

Sakura pointed over to the other side of the clearing.

Naruto looked over to see four figures hunched low to the ground. His eyes adjusted to the dark to see that one of them was lying down, covered in blood, while the other three were kneeling around him.

"Is that…" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"Asuma," Sakura said in a small voice. "He's… he sustained major injuries from the fight. He died about an hour ago."

Naruto's eyes widened farther. "He… _died?"_

He could not believe it.

If only he had stayed… if only he had been here to fight… then Asuma might not have… "He really died?" He asked again in an empty voice.

Sakura nodded.

Naruto took a few steps forward but Akai put out a hand, "Let them be," she said, "They need time with him."

"But he's—" Naruto began.

"She's right," Kakashi said, "Let them have their time."

Naruto nodded, hanging back with the others.

This was going to be long, hard journey back to the village.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes to find that Sasuke was gone. I had no idea what time it was, for there were no windows or clocks in the room, but I assumed that it was morning at some time. I got out of bed and walked over to Sasuke's side, where I slipped on my shoes and then left the room, wondering down the hall and trying to find my way to somewhere where a _person_ might be.

I wanted to find Sasuke and make sure he was okay.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped suddenly, turning around to face the person behind me. "Shark boy," I said, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

"This _is _an Akatsuki base," he said, "And I am an Akatsuki member."

I suppose he had a point. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

Kisame looked to the left, before looking back at me. "He's outside," he said.

"Outside?" I asked, "How do I get there?"

"I can take you," he said, walking past me and down the hall. I hurried after him. It took a little while but we eventually found our way to a large door, which Kisame opened.

The first thing I smelled was salt—and it was a familiar scent. It brought back memories that I could not quite remember and it calmed me.

"Over there," Kisame said, pointing.

I looked over to see figures standing in the distance, standing on what appeared to be rocks.

"Thank you," I said, stepping forward. I stopped, turning back to him, "I'm not going to run away," I told him.

"I honestly wouldn't care if you did," he said, turning back and disappearing through the door.

I began to walk across the vast rocks, it becoming increasingly difficult as I progressed. Eventually, as I neared them, Suigetsu turned around to look at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see Sasuke," I said, "Is that a crime?"

Sasuke turned around to look at me. He approached me, jumping across a small gap between the rocks to land in front of me. He took me in his arms and held me close, very much like I did to him last night. His face burrowed into my neck, and I could feel him breathing in deeply.

"We are no longer 'Snake'," he said, letting go of me, "We are now 'Hawk'."

"I know," I said.

"We should head back inside," Karin said.

"Right," Suigetsu agreed, turning back and heading towards the entrance.

The rest of us followed him.

"I need some clothes," I said, looking at Karin, "Do you know where I can find any?"

"How would I know that?" Karin snapped.

"There's a village not far from here," Jūgo said, "I'm sure they have clothing stores there."

I turned to look at him, surprised. "Thanks," I said. "Who wants to go with me?"

There was silence.

"I'll go," Suigetsu said dejectedly when everyone turned to look at him.

"Good," I said.

"Be careful," Sasuke said, touching my arm.

"I know," I said, and then, spur of the moment, I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Funeral arrangements for Asuma began as soon as they returned to the village. It was a hard journey back, and a dismal one.

Everyone was on edge and miserable, and Naruto could not fault them for it.

Although he was sad that Asuma had died, it was not the death of the man that caused him to feel so down. It was the fact that he had failed in bringing back both Sasuke and Grace that made him feel like crawling into a hole and hiding there for the rest of his days.

Even standing here in the Hokage's office, giving an account of the mission, he could not bring himself to answer more than a few questions at a time, often giving one word responses.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up at Tsunade with a slow start, "Did you say something?"

Tsunade frowned, but repeated herself. "It has come to my attention that you are in need of some training."

Naruto nodded, not really paying attention to her.

"So I'm assigning two people in charge of you. Kakashi…. And a member of the ANBU," she motioned with her hand and Shizune walked to the door and opened it.

Naruto turned around to see a man walk in.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"His name is…" Tsunade stopped, frowning again and looking troubled. "Yamato," she said finally.

"Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she said, "He'll be helping Kakashi with your training."

"A pleasure to meet you," Yamato said pleasantly.

Naruto just stared blankly back at him.

"This is a good thing," Sakura said from her position next to Kakashi and Sai, "This way you can get stronger. I'm actually a little jealous."

Naruto nodded.

"Look," Tsunade said, placing her hands on the table and pushing herself into a standing position. "I know you're upset about losing Sasuke. And we're all a little shook up about losing Grace and Asuma. But at the moment, the only thing you can do is _move forward. _Get stronger. That way, when the time arises, you _won't_ fail."

Naruto nodded.

"Throw yourself into training," she said, "Work hard. I expect to see results soon."

Naruto nodded again.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "We should get going then. No time to waste."

Naruto then followed Kakashi and Yamato out of the room, leaving Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura and Sai.

"Why did you give him the name Yamato?" Shizune asked Tsunade, "What it because of what Grace said?"

"Partly," Tsunade said, sighing and sitting back down in her chair. "He needed a name and Grace had already said that… it just stuck with me."

Sakura was staring at the door before she turned to look at her master. "Are we really giving up on Grace?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed again. "Not giving up," she said. "But there isn't much we can do right now. I can say, though, that I'm sure she's safe, wherever she is. I doubt Sasuke would put her in harm's way."

Sakura nodded, glancing down at her hands.

She was not sure how she felt about Grace being with Sasuke.

On the one hand, she knew that Tsunade was correct. Sasuke _would_ keep Grace out of harm's way. If she's safe anywhere it's with Sasuke.

But that made Sakura nervous. Nervous that Grace and Sasuke's relationship would be growing now that they were—presumably—together.

It was hard for Sakura to not feel jealous.

And… she felt guilty for feeling jealous. She had known for a long time that Sasuke only had eyes for Grace… but it did not make accepting it any easier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow," I said as we walked through the gate, "So this is what a little sea village looks like!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Suigetsu muttered, "Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Sure," I said, "As soon as I find a boutique."

"A whatsit?" Suigetsu asked.

"A clothing store," I said slowly. "You know, where you buy clothes?"

"I know what a clothing store is," he muttered to himself.

I grinned. I was in a good mood—which was saying something seeing how the last few days have been going for me. I fingered the wallet Sasuke had given me. It was a good thing he had money because otherwise this shopping trip would be completely useless.

"What about that?" I asked, pointing to a store across the street.

"Sure," he said, sounding bored, and together we walked across the street and through the door. I looked around, smiling.

"This'll do," I said, walking over to a shelf and peering through the shelves.

"Can I help you?" the person at the register asked.

"Just browsing, thanks," I said, taking a shirt off the shelf and peering at it. "What do you think of this?" I asked Suigetsu.

He shrugged, "You should have had Karin come with you," he said, "She'd be able to give you advice."

"Karin would never have come," I said. "Besides, you volunteered."

"Only because everyone was looking at me like they were expecting it," Suigetsu grumbled. "I would never have come otherwise."

"I didn't know you cared so much what the rest of us thought," I said, walking over to the other side of the store where they had pajamas. This is what I really came for—since I desperately needed something to sleep in.

"I don't," he retorted.

"Then why are you here? Here, hold this," I handed him a top and bottom and he took them, looking as if they could bite him.

We stayed for about an hour, which consisted of me trying on clothes and Suigetsu muttering curses and trying to be as annoying and unproductive as possible.

But we finally found everything I was looking for and it wasn't long before we were heading back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Do you think that these people know there's a… a _you-know-who_ hideout not far from here?" I asked as we left the village.

"I doubt it," Suigetsu said, "And why do _I_ have to carry the bags? They're _your_ clothes."

"Because you need to learn how to be a gentleman," I sniffed. "And carrying things for the ladies is step one to becoming a proper man."

"That or you're just lazy," he muttered. "_And_ sexist…"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

We walked in silence for the next hour and a half before, "I heard you died."

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him in surprise.

"I heard you died," he said, "Back… you know, when Sasuke first came to the Sound Village."

"I guess I kind of did," I said.

"How did it happen?"

"I fell," I said, "Off a cliff."

"That was pretty stupid of you," Suigetsu said, smirking.

"I didn't just _fall off," _I said. "I was kind of _pushed."_

"Who pushed you?" he asked, surprised.

"Sasuke," I said, staring straight ahead.

Suigetsu stopped walking, and it took me a couple steps to follow suit. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"_Sasuke_ was the one who almost killed you?" he asked, looking shocked.

"It was an accident," I lied, "I don't think he _meant_ to kill—almost kill me."

I don't remember much from that time—it all happened so fast… but I do distinctively remember the Chidori crashing into me… which is probably why I'm so terrified of lighting now. And then… when Sasuke had failed to grab onto my hand… I remember the look in his eyes. That wasn't an accident.

"But still," he said, "I never knew it was his fault… although that might explain why he was so beat up about it afterwards."

"I think anyone would be beat up when someone you cared about dies," I said, beginning to walk again. Suigetsu followed me.

"Yeah, but still, the guilt must have eaten away at him," he said.

"I'm not sure if he saw it that way," I said, "He might have pushed the blame on someone else."

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

I shrugged.

_Naruto_.

_**To be continued…**_

**I actually really enjoyed this chapter. We're finally starting to get some progress in Sasuke and Grace's relationship.**

**I thought long and hard whether or not Asuma should die—and I decided to follow the original story because I felt as though I would be missing an opportunity if I kept him alive. Shikamaru goes through some serious character growth with Asuma's death and I didn't want to skip all that.**

**Oh, and the next chapter should be posted around Monday or Wednesday. If I post it this week, that is.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	38. Hawk: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is SUPER SUPER short, sorry. I meant to upload this chapter earlier in the week but I just didn't have the time to edit it until now, so another apology for that. Also, my computer kept crashing while I was editing this so I don't know how many of my edits were actually saved… so I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes you might find.**

**Oh and the rating goes up a **_**little**_**. I don't think a warning is necessary but just to be safe.**

**Enjoy! **

"Tenten!" Sakura ran up to the girl. "I haven't seen you since last night," she said, "How are you holding up?"

Tenten walked on, her face crest fallen. "I just can't believe," she said in a small voice, "That we failed. For a moment there, I really thought that we were going to get her—get them."

Sakura nodded. "I know," she said, "I wish more than anything that we had succeeded."

"Hey," a voice said from behind them.

Sakura and Tenten stopped walking, turning to face the person approaching them. There were two in fact, and one of them was a brown dog.

"Konohamaru, Bingley," Sakura said, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from a mission," Konohamaru said, "I was just about to head back to the Hokage Mansion."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

Konohamaru didn't know about Grace.

"Konohamaru…" she said quietly, "Did you talk to the Hokage about Grace?"

Konohamaru's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't go see the old lady," he said, "Ebisu-sensei did."

"I see," Sakura said, looking at Tenten worriedly. "You see… Grace… is gone."

Konohamaru stared at them for a short while. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean—Sasuke took her, kidnapped her—or she went of her own free will, we don't know," Sakura said, "Regardless of what happened, she's not here anymore."

"Then where is she?" Konohamaru exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"We don't know," Sakura said.

"I don't understand," Konohamaru said, "She had body guards, right? Why weren't they doing their job?"

Tenten made a choking sound and turned, quickly walking away.

"Tenten," Sakura called, but didn't follow her.

"What's the matter with her?" Konohamaru asked.

"She was the one on duty when Grace was taken," Sakura said.

"So it's her fault?" Konohamaru asked harshly.

"It's not one's fault," Sakura said, feeling a little annoyed with the boy, "If anyone's its Sasuke's."

"Right," Konohamaru said, "Well, we'll just have to go rescue her, won't we?"

"We can't," Sakura said, "We don't know where they went. We already went on a rescue mission but we failed. We lost the trail."

"What do you mean you lost the trail?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's like—you know what? I'm not really the person to ask. I wasn't really there," Sakura said. "I was fighting with the others."

"Fighting who?" Konohamaru asked.

"The Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"Those guys?" Konohamaru asked, and Sakura wondered how much the kid knew about the organization. "Hope no one got hurt."

"No one got too hurt," Sakura said, "Except for…" she trailed off, realizing that the one person who did get hurt—seriously hurt—hurt enough that he died—was Konohamaru's uncle. She was not sure if she should say anything.

"Except for who?" Konohamaru asked, looking worried.

"Except for… except for…" she trialed off again. "Maybe you should ask Lady Tsunade."

Konohamaru's worried look deepened. "Who got hurt?" he demanded.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Asuma," she said.

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Uncle Asuma got hurt?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," Sakura said, "He… he… died."

Konohamaru took a step backwards, his eyes widening as far as they could. "N…no…" he said, shaking his head. "There's no way…"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, taking a step forward and reaching out for the boy. The boy made a similar noise that Tenten had made, his face contorting and he visibly fought to control his emotions. Sakura grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so…so sorry."

And she realized that this little boy had lost the remaining members of his immediate family in one day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It must have been late into the afternoon by the time we reached the Akatsuki hideout. It was starting to get dark.

I walked to Sasuke's room with the bags of clothes before stopping just short of the door. I was not sure if I should put the clothes in his room or not. On the one hand… it's Sasuke's room, and technically I should probably have my own—but on the other hand Madara seemed to be under the impression that we were sharing a room.

Besides, I thought, there might not _be_ another room for me to stay in. There were quite a few of us.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside the room, quickly walking over to the dresser and sticking the clothes inside.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at my hands.

I wasn't sure what to do now. Now that I was done shopping my 'things to do' dwindled sadly down to zero. And whatever Madara has planned for Sasuke you can bet your ass that it has nothing to do with me. Madara _and_ Kisame have made in painfully clear that the only reason that I'm here is because Sasuke would not be separated from me.

No… I served my purpose. The only use I had was confirming Madara's story to Sasuke. And even then, I don't know if I was in the right. That might have been a mistake. I mean, on the one hand I hate lying—and it would have been wrong to do so… but on the other hand I can't help but feel like telling Sasuke the truth might have some major repercussions that will go wildly out of hand.

I sighed. I wish I hadn't run out of knowing what was going to happen. Now that I don't know what will happen in the future I feel so helpless, so…useless, and it was a horrible feeling.

I stood up. I needed to find Sasuke.

I left the room and wandered down the halls a little bit, but found that I got completely lost. I couldn't find my way anywhere. It didn't seem like I was going to find my way without someone happening upon me.

After what seemed like an hour I finally resolved to give up and head back to my—Sasuke's—our room when I happened to stumble upon a room where everyone was sitting at a large table. "Oh thank goodness," I said, stepping into the warm room. "I thought I would be lost forever."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Suigetsu asked, not kindly.

"I was looking for Sasuke," I said, walking up to him. He was seated at the head of the table. I leaned against the corner, facing him. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The goal of 'Hawk'," Sasuke said. "We're going to kill the Leaf Village's elders."

I started, staring at him as if he grew two heads.

Did I just… hear him correctly?

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock, "You're going to _kill_ them? What for?"

I knew what for, really. It was probably because of their role in Itachi's downfall. But still… it seemed a little brash a move. "If you kill them everyone in the village will want to kill you—you will actually _become_ hunted," I said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to talk," he said, leaning forward.

It appeared that my fear that telling Sasuke the truth would have dire repercussions was correct. And it felt horrible.

"It seems that Akatsuki and 'Hawk' are moving in similar directions," Madara said, "From now on we'll move as one."

"And why should we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I will make it worth your while," Madara said.

"And how will you do that?" Suigetsu asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"I will give you a tailed-beast," Madara said.

"A what now?" Suigetsu asked.

"A tailed beast," Karin said, "They're physical manifestations of chakra. Very powerful and—"

"The Akatsuki have five of them," Madara said, "That leaves the six, seven, eight and nine-tails."

"Not Naruto!" I exclaimed, looking at him, horrified, "Sasuke, you can't let him—"

"When you've recovered from your fight with Itachi," Madara interrupted, "Then you'll go after the six and eight-tails. Leave Naruto to Akatsuki."

Sasuke nodded, the puzzled look on his face when Naruto's name was mentioned ebbing.

"Madara," I said, slipping off the table and approaching the masked man. "You can't get Naruto—he's not… not…"

"Grace," Sasuke said, standing up, "Come with me."

I looked at him, before turning back to Madara. I opened my mouth, but found that no words came out. Finally, I followed Sasuke out of the room.

I followed him and quickly realized that we were heading back to his—our room.

"Sasuke," I said, "Why are you joining up with these weirdos?"

He did not answer.

"Sasuke?" I asked again.

We reached the room and he entered, and I followed closely behind. He closed the door behind us.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he asked, advancing on me.

I took a few steps back. "How did I know what?" I asked, although I was starting to get a good idea as to what he was talking about.

"About my brother? About the village? About everything?"

"I…" I trailed off, not sure how to bring it up. "I just know it," I said.

He continued to look at me with that hard dark look.

I sighed. "It's because I'm not from around here," I said, "I'm from… someplace else…"

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't remember," I said, "Just… someplace that isn't here—and someplace where I read what happened."

"You 'read' it? In what? Books, scrolls?" Sasuke demanded. "Where can I find them?"

"You can't—they're not in this world," I said. "The point is, I can't really explain how I know it, I just do."

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

He did not say anything for a short while. "I'm not sure," he said. "At the moment, I have no choice." He sighed.

"Sasuke," I said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry. That you had to find out this way."

He nodded again.

He placed a hand on my neck and drew me into a kiss, and I didn't fight him, letting him hold me and deepen the kiss. Finally, we broke apart and I took in a deep breath as he began kissing my neck. "Sasuke…" I said apprehensively as his hands began roaming my sides.

With a start, I realized he was leading me to the bed. "Hold up," I said, stopping, "I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

If he heard me he made no indication of having done so. Instead I could feel him fingering with the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up over my head. Helpless, I let him remove it. I shivered as he ran his hands down my arms, leaving them to once again rest on my hips.

"Sasuke…" I said, shuddering as I felt him bite down on my neck, "Maybe we should…"

I could feel him unclasping my bra, slipping it off. He then reached down to work at my pants. "Wait," I said, stopping him with a hand.

He looked into my eyes and for a moment, we did nothing. Then he kissed me on the mouth, gently and slowly at first, but growing with intensity as the seconds passed. Something turned on inside me and when we separated, it was me who finished undressing.

I stood there, shivering, naked as Sasuke slowly walked around me. He stopped behind me and I could feel him tracing the scars down my back. I quivered when he kissed my neck and then he was turning me so I was facing him.

He kissed me, picking me up, turning around and walking the remaining distance to the bed.

_**To be continued…**_

**Kind of a depressing chapter… but an enjoyable one to write.**

**On another note… I thought very long and very hard on how much detail I should write on the scene between Sasuke and Grace… because on the one hand I wanted it to be very clear what was going to happen, but on the other hand I didn't want to violate any rules… I think I found a happy medium. Also, I'm horrible at writing mushy romantic stuff so sorry it was terribly written :/**

**IMPORTANT: I've realized over the past few weeks that I can't update two stories a week with my current schedule… I just don't have enough free time. So until my other story, **_**Flying Through Mud**_** is completed, I will be updating **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** every other week. FtM is almost completed so this is only temporary. I will also try to make the chapters a little longer to make up for not posting them every week.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry again it's so short…**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	39. Hawk: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is kind of short, sorry. I've realized that it's hard to write a story where the main character can't really interact with anyone. But don't worry, it is short lived.**

**Enjoy! **

I opened my eyes. It was dark, but it was always dark in this room. I looked over to my left to see Sasuke, asleep, and, for the first time, looking actually very peaceful.

I watched his face fade to a troubled expression. "What are you looking at?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"You," I said, rolling over so I was facing him.

He opened his eyes and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"I can't believe we did that," I said.

"I'm glad we did," he said, reaching forward and brushing hair away from my forehead.

"Yeah," I said, "It wasn't like how I imagined it would be."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I spent lots of time thinking about how it would be," I said hurriedly, "And I don't need to anymore. What I mean is—I don't—"

He smirked, "You like to ramble."

"It's what I do best," I said, reaching over and tapping his nose. "I love you, Sasuke."

He blinked, and then he slowly smiled, and it was a genuine smile. And I realized how handsome he was when he smiled. Far more so than when he was brooding and moody. "I love you too," he said quietly.

I leaned over to kiss him.

He was about to kiss me back when someone knocked on the door. Sasuke's expression turned from that of content to that of annoyance.

"Don't be mad at them," I warned as he got up. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" I asked as he reached for the door.

He ignored me and opened it, and I hurriedly pulled up the sheets to cover myself.

Suigetsu was at the door. He stared at Sasuke for a moment, before looking past him at me. He smirked. "I knew it…"

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"It doesn't take a brainiac to know you two are doing it," he said, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly peeved at being interrupted.

"Madara wants to see us," Suigetsu said.

"I don't care," Sasuke said, beginning to close the door.

"I think we should go," Suigetsu said, putting a hand out to stop the door, "It seems pretty important."

Sasuke glanced at me and then nodded, "I'll be there."

He then closed the door in Suigetsu's face and began to get dressed.

"Sasuke," I said, "Please don't… please don't work with Madara."

"I just have to get him the two tailed beasts," Sasuke said, "And then I'll be done with him."

"He won't give you a tailed beast," I said, "He's just playing you."

Sasuke stopped to look at me. "I know," he said.

"Then why are you doing it?" I got out of the bed and walked over to him. He was finished getting dressed now and he took a moment to look at me. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze, and I crossed my arms to cover my chest.

"Don't cover yourself up," he said.

"But I'm embarrassed," I said, smiling despite myself.

"Don't be," he said, "You don't need to be embarrassed to be yourself in front of me."

I smiled again but did not take away my arms. "I'll wait here then," I said, "Until you return."

He nodded and left.

I shivered slightly as I stared at the closed door, and got to getting dressed myself. After I was dressed I sat on the bed. I had nothing to do here, and it was starting to get to me. And I could not talk to anyone because all the people to talk to were probably at Madara's meeting… and besides, I told Sasuke I would wait for him here.

As the minutes rolled by, I began to do random things to make the time go by faster. I saw how fast I could click my tongue, and tapped my fingers on the table by the bed. I admired all the clothes I bought, and wondered if Suigetsu would go into the town with me to buy a book.

And then I remembered I can't read.

So much for that thought.

Well, I thought, I could buy a beginner's book… maybe someone here can start to teach me to read. I doubt Suigetsu would have the temperament for it. Most likely Karin is my best bet. She's pretty smart, I bet she would make a good teacher.

Just when I thought I would die of boredom the door opened and Sasuke walked in. "How did the meeting go?" I asked.

"I'm leaving in three days," Sasuke said.

"Oh," I said, "Where are you going?"

"The the Land of Water," he said, "To track down the first tailed beast."

"Oh," I said, "Please be careful."

"I don't need to be careful," Sasuke said.

"A tailed beast is pretty powerful," I said, getting up from the ground. "I _would_ be careful if I were you."

"Are you worried about me?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly amused.

I looked at him softly before walking up to him and putting my arms around him, "I'm always worried about you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura did not notice him at first. She was sitting on the bench, watching people walk by without much thought when she saw him. "Naruto!" She said, sitting up straighter.

Naruto stopped walking and turned slowly to face her. "Oh, it's you, Sakura," he said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said, "How are you feeling? You look better than you did before."

"Oh that," Naruto said, "Well, I feel a lot better. Training always does that for me."

"I bet," Sakura said, "Have you had lunch yet? Wanna' get some?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "You know, I'm supposed to be getting back to training but I could go for some lunch right now."

Sakura was not sure if it was the prospect of food or the prospect of eating a meal with _her_ that excited him more. "Well, let's get going," she said, "I know the perfect place."

Twenty minutes later they were seated at a large table in a restaurant.

"Pass the sauce," Lee said, reaching over Naruto's plate to grab the bottle before waiting for someone to pass it to him.

"You know," Naruto said, "Not that I'm complaining—I mean, I always enjoy eating out—and the more the merrier, but I kind of thought that we'd be… you know… _alone."_

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked pleasantly. "Like you said, 'the more the merrier'."

"Right," Naruto said, "The more the merrier…"

"Yeah," Kiba said, "But I can't help but feel as though something is missing…"

A silence grew over the table that was greatly masked out by the busy bustle of the restaurant.

"Well, yeah," Lee said, "Grace isn't here."

"Right," Kiba said, nodding, "Usually we'd have to deal with her dumb nonsense."

"Grace isn't dumb," Tenten said, looking up from her plate.

"She's _pretty_ dumb," Kiba said, "I mean, how long did it take her to figure out Sasuke was into her?"

There were a few laughs around the table, but Tenten was defiantly solemn.

"Sasuke wasn't _that_ into her," Ino said, crossing her arms.

"He was too," Lee laughed, "Which is why it is both funny and tragic that Grace never figured it out."

"Like I said, 'dumb'," Kiba said.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, gauging her reaction. Sakura laughed along with the others, but there was a hesitant quality, and Naruto could tell that her smile was forced. He wondered how she felt about the subject. Like him, Sasuke was a sensitive subject with her, but unlike Naruto, while he had always been vying for Sasuke's approval, Sakura had always had her eyes set on his affections. He knew it had not been easy when Grace had waltzed into their lives and stolen Sasuke's heart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There's really nothing for me to do," I said, rolling away from Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said, lying on his back.

I sat up, resting my chin on my knees. "I wish there were more things for me to do."

"I could have Suigetsu or Karin take you to the village," Sasuke said.

I shrugged, "Or I could go by myself."

Sasuke did not say anything for a short while.

"You don't trust me to go by myself?" I asked.

"It's not that," he said, "It's just dangerous."

I stared at him for a short while. Although I don't doubt his hesitation comes from a worry for my safety, I also knew that he _didn't_ trust me. And why would he? He knows first chance I got I would get back to the Leaf Village.

I might love him but I don't belong _here._

"I want to learn to read and write," I said.

Sasuke looked at me. "You still don't know how?" he asked.

"No," I said, "I don't… just haven't had the time. I mean, I know a little—from when I went to the Sand. They taught me the basics. But not enough to _really_ start learning."

"Karin would be your best bet for that," Sasuke said.

"I know," I said, "Too bad she's going on your mission with you."

"Yes, and unfortunately I need her," Sasuke said.

I sighed.

Sasuke sat up as well and leaned over, resting his forehead on my bare shoulder. "We'll be leaving this place soon," he said, "As soon as I get the two tailed beasts."

"But where will we go?"I asked.

"At first, you will stay here, until I've taken care of the Leaf's Elders," Sasuke said. "From there, we will most likely return to the Sound Village."

I shuddered slightly. "I don't like the sound of that, no pun intended."

"It's not really up to you," Sasuke said.

I glanced at him, slightly annoyed by that comment. Why did he always have to ruin the mood by going all dominant on me? "Can't I convince you to _not_ kill the Elders?" I asked, "Why can't you honor the sacrifices Itachi made and instead come back to the—"

"Do not speak to me about Itachi," Sasuke demanded harshly, leaning away from me.

I gazed at him. "Don't speak to me in that tone," I retorted.

There was a tense silence before Sasuke said, "I'm sorry."

I turned to stare at him. "Who are you?" I asked jokingly. "What did you do with Sasuke?"

"I just don't want to talk about Itachi at the moment," Sasuke said, "Not with you."

"What would you rather do?" I asked.

He smirked. "I think you know the answer," he said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So how_ is_ training going for you?" Sakura asked as she walked with Naruto after lunch.

"Good," Naruto said.

"You _do_ seem to be in better spirits," Sakura said, "That's good."

"Yeah—I guess I realized I can only benefit from more training," Naruto said, "And besides—I've been itching to learn some new moves, so this will be a good chance."

"Will you be going to Asuma's funeral tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned. "I guess I should go," he said, "He was Konohamaru's uncle after all."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "It's so sad."

"He was also Grace's uncle of sorts," Naruto said, "Although I never got the impression they interacted much. I wonder how she'll take the news."

"Who knows," Sakura said, "They weren't very close. I don't think they spent all that much time together."

"I know that Konohamaru must wish she were here," Naruto said, "I mean—we all do, but especially him. At a time like this…"

"Yeah," Sakura said, looking down. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, startled. "Of course we'll see her again," he said. "I'm sure she'll find a way to see us again. And besides—we'll find them someday. As soon as we both get a little stronger to go after them."

"Yeah…" Sakura said, "But… do you ever think that maybe… just maybe… never mind," she finished lamely, glancing up at the sky.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, do you ever just… think that maybe… Sasuke is too far?" Sakura asked.

"Too far?" Naruto asked, "What, you mean like too far away?"

"No," Sakura said, "Just… well, it doesn't matter…"

"Sakura," Naruto said, stopping and taking Sakura's arm, "We'll find him. Him and Grace. We'll bring them both home."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days passed slowly, which isn't surprising seeing as I had _absolutely _nothing to do except for… you know, be with Sasuke.

Which is great, but I wish I just had something _substantial _to do. I might not be super useful but at least in the Sand I had a purpose. And in the Leaf there were tons of things to do and tons of people to do things with so I was almost never bored.

So it was with a heavy heart that I bade Sasuke and his team farewell and watched as my last chances of entertainment walked off towards their mission, leaving me, Kisame and Madara behind.

And I could not help but feel slightly nervous as I watched them go. Sasuke seemed to be under the delusional belief that this would be easy as cake, but I knew better. I knew that the tailed beasts were no easy win. It will take everything they have to bring this guy in.

I walked down the hallway, following Madara.

"What do you want?" he asked, stopping without turning around.

"I want to know what I'm supposed to do," I said.

"That's really up to you," he said, continuing to walk.

I followed him, "Yeah, but there's nothing for me to _do_ here, especially now that Sasuke is gone. What am I supposed to do until he gets back?"

"That's not my problem," he said, stopping again and turning to look at me. Or at least, I _assume_ he was looking at me.

"What is there to do here?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. You can leave for all I care," he said.

"You don't want that," I said, "Not really."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because if I leave, Sasuke will come after me before he can go after the eight-tails… and you need him for that," I said.

He started walking again. "Then get Kisame to go into the village with you."

I watched him disappear around the corner before nodding to myself and setting off to find Kisame. I found him, and we went into the village. I had no money on me so I did not buy anything, but it gave me something to do. Plus I got to talk to Kisame, who, I found out, is actually quite interesting and not that bad of a guy—however horrifying he is to look at.

Plus he doesn't care that I call him 'Shark boy', which is both a plus and kind of annoying because what is the point of giving someone an annoying nickname if it doesn't annoy them? I mean seriously… it's like… I put so much effort into making good nicknames for people the least you could do is be annoyed by it.

Not that 'Shark boy' was that difficult of a nickname…

By the time we got back to the Akatsuki hideout it was getting dark, and I was so tired from walking countless miles that I went straight to bed.

It was strange that I felt empty as I tried to fall asleep in the darkness. I don't know whether it was because I was all alone without anyone to talk to in this big hideout or because Sasuke was no longer sleeping beside me.

If it was the latter that would be kind of strange seeing as I've only been sleeping with Sasuke for a few nights now. But still, I got used to feeling his warmth beside me.

Now I felt empty and cold.

It was not until four days later that something finally happened.

I was walking down the corridors, trying to find my way around and the way back to my room when I heard Madara speaking. Since I doubt that Madara is the type to just talk to himself, I decided to investigate.

Unfortunately, there was a wall and a closed door keeping me from finding out who the person was, but I knew that whoever it was—it had something to do with the Akatsuki. I heard the word 'intel' and 'Konoha' and even my own name. All in all, my interest peaked and I leaned closer to the door, pressing my ear against it.

The other person spoke, and it was a deep familiar voice that sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I knew that voice.

Suddenly, I realized that it was silent inside the room, and then I was falling forward and stumbled slightly to keep my footing.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I got kind of faint and leaned against…" I looked up to see who had opened the door and froze.

I knew this person.

_**To be continued…**_

**Grace actually**_**does**_** have a purpose. She's Sasuke's sex toy. I kid. (Not really.)**

**Okay, I have a complaint… why, if the seal for the nine-tails is weakened during childbirth, would they seal the beast inside a **_**woman?**_** I mean, granted, not all woman plan on giving birth someday but wouldn't the chances of them **_**maybe**_** giving birth someday be too great and dangerous for them to even consider sealing it inside a woman? And there were two in a row… I mean, the people of the Naruto world aren't the brightest. **

**Also, I hate that feeling when your skin tingles and it feels like a bug or spider is crawling on you.**

**ALSO! Try to guess who the new character is. I'm curious if anyone knows/can guess :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	40. Hawk: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is kind of short, sorry. I've realized that it's hard to write a story where the main character can't really interact with anyone. But don't worry, it's short lived.**

**Also, the reason why this chapter is sort of late is because I'm on my vacation at the moment (yay!) and just now had time to work on this chapter. I'll still be on vacation by this weekend so the next chapter might be late as well if I can't find time to work on it. **

**Enjoy! **

"Impossible…" I whispered, backing up into the hallway, staring at the person before me.

"Missed me?" the man asked, "I've certainly missed you."

I shook my head, not in answer to his question but in disbelief. "_Ryuichi_?" I asked, hoarsely.

The tall handsome man smiled a dashing smile. "In the flesh."

My mouth dropped open as my back hit the wall behind me. "That's…not…possible," I said, "You're dead—you died!"

"Did I?" he asked, taking a few steps forward, "Or did everyone just _think_ I died?"

"But what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stopped walking, cocking his head. "You haven't figured that out yet?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "You were never one for catching on," he said, seemingly to himself. "I'm a spy—for Akatsuki. That wasn't obvious?"

I stared at him, my jaw askew. "I… had…no…idea…" I said in an empty voice.

"Obviously," he said.

"So… you're not dead?" I asked.

He stared at me for a short while. "Want to feel me up and make sure?" he suggested.

I scowled. "Well, it's good to know you're just as perverted as you used to be," I snapped.

"Now that you two have been reunited," Madara said, walking out of the room and standing next to Ryuichi, "I must be on my way."

"Where are you going?" I asked, startled.

"Doesn't concern you," he said, "Ryuichi here will keep you company. Since you were moaning about being bored."

And with that, he left.

Ryuichi and I stood in silence for a short while until Madara was out of sight. "If I can even call you that," I said suddenly, "Is Ryuichi even your real name?"

He shrugged.

"But why did you fake your death?" I asked, following him as he began to walk down the hallway—in the opposite direction Madara had taken.

"Because people were starting to figure me out," he said, "They knew a member of the ANBU was a spy for Akatsuki—they just didn't know it was me. I faked my death so that I could be useful elsewhere."

"And why are you here?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "Because _Madara_ called for me. Apparently you needed a companion."

"You came here just for me?" I asked, confused.

"Not just for you—but I'm staying just for you," he said.

"I'm honored," I said sarcastically. "How long were you a sky for Akatsuki?"

He shrugged, "Quite a long time."

I sped up a little so I was walking ahead of him, and then I stopped, forcing him to do the same. "I don't understand," I said, "If you were a spy for Akatsuki why would you be a body guard for me?"

"I had my orders for the higher up of Konoha that I had to follow," he said, "And besides, what better way to get close to the Hokage than to be the body guard of his granddaughter?"

"It was short lived," I said, "You got fired."

"Yes, that was not a part of the plan," he agreed. "But all worked out in the end. I'm surprised you're taking it this well."

"I'm adaptable," I said.

He walked around me and headed down the hallway again, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I want to relax, you coming?" he stopped, turning to look at me.

I set my jaw, and hurried after him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Will you stop reading those books and come train for once?" Chiaki muttered and she stood in the doorway, crossing her arms.

Kin glanced up from his book at his teammate before returning his attention to the page before him. "Nah," he said, "I'd rather read."

"You'll just get sloppy," Chiaki warned him, "You never train."

"I value knowledge above physical traits," Kin said.

"What kind of knowledge are you going to get from those perverted books?" Chiaki snapped, walking into the room and grabbing for the book.

Kin quickly moved the book so it was out of her reach.

"Come on, give it to me—sensei wants you to train—and you should really. You'll drag the team down if you continue to be lazy," Chiaki said.

"Come on, you two, don't fight," Mi said from her position at the other side of the room.

"You're not any better," Chiaki said, "Sitting over there _knitting._ It's the middle of summer, what are you knitting for?"

"It's relaxing," Mi said.

"What do you need to relax for?" Chiaki muttered.

"Don't mind her, Mi," Kin said, "She's just being a fussy pants."

"I am not," Chiaki snapped, "I'm just trying to do what sensei wants us to do."

"Goody two-shoes," Kin said.

"So what if I follow the rules," Chiaki said defensively. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, there you are," Akai walked through the door, carrying a scroll with her, "I'm glad you're all here—"

"And to think we were almost elsewhere," Kin said, snapping his book shut and giving Chiaki a haughty satisfied look.

The girl harrumphed and crossed her arms, looking at their sensei.

"We have a mission," Akai said, "An escort mission."

"Oh goody," Mi said, putting down her knitting, "Who are we escorting?"

"A merchant," Akai said, "Who has some highly priced valuables, so it's important that this mission is a success."

"Since when are our missions ever _not_ a success—oh," Mi stopped talking, sending Kin a worried look.

Kin frowned, "Last mission aside, I'm sure we'll do fine. But really, couldn't we be used more productively than an 'escort team'?"

"We have no leads on Grace, if that's what you're talking about," Akai said, "And we'll have to wait for intel in order to have any. For now, we'll just have to bide our time and wait."

Kin sighed, "I guess that's true."

"Well, sorry about your _girlfriend_," Chiaki said sarcastically, "But we're all a little rusty. Maybe some last minute training?"

"Sounds good to me," Mi said, standing up.

"I'll pass," Kin said, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose we could fit in a little training," Akai said, placing the scroll in her hand on the table, "We leave first thing in the morning."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I watched him read carefully, studying his every movement.

He really was a handsome man—now that I looked at him. I can tell why I had a little of a thing for him back in the day. "Sasuke is going to flip out when he finds out you're alive," I said.

"Why?" Ryuichi asked, "Did he not like me or something?"

"No," I said, "Because you were dead."

"I was never dead, I faked my death," Ryuichi said, "It's not a hard concept."

"It's harder than you think," I muttered to myself. "Will you teach me to read?"

Ryuichi closed his book, gazing at me softly. "You still don't know how to read?" he asked, and there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Ah—no," I said, blushing slightly, "It's a hard language and I haven't had the time."

"That's right," Ryuichi said, "You've spent the last three years at the Sound Village. In a coma, I hear."

"Supposedly," I said, "I don't know what happened to me while I was there."

"Aren't you curious?" he asked.

I blinked, "What do you know?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm just as curious as you are."

"Well, of course I want to know," I said, "It's my body—I deserve to know what happened. They wouldn't tell me," I added.

"Who wouldn't?" Ryuichi asked.

"Tsunade and Shizune," I said, "They wanted to 'wait for results' before horrifying me with the details." I made a face. "Now I wish they had just told me their suspicions. The suspense is nearly killing me. And now that I'm here I'm not sure if I'll ever know what happened."

"I'm sure you will someday," Ryuichi said, opening his book and continuing reading.

"If I ever get out of this place," I said.

Ryuichi looked at me, "You don't think you will?"

"No, I think I will," I said, "But I doubt Sasuke will let me go back to the Leaf Village."

"Hmm…" Ryuichi was thoughtful for a short while, "He has you on quite the short leash, doesn't he?"

"I suppose he does," I said, stiffly.

"He's not the best boyfriend," he said, "He never really was."

I sat there, quiet, for a few moments. "He's just scared," I said.

Ryuichi looked at me again, raising an eyebrow, "What is he scared about?"

"Losing me again," I said, "I can tell, by the way he looks at me. The reason he doesn't let me go anywhere by myself—or the way he…" I trailed off, "He just doesn't want to lose me again."

"Is that an excuse, or a reason?" Ryuichi asked.

"I can't really fault him for it," I said, not looking at him. "I would be the same way if I thought he died and then he came back."

"Would you? Or would you have moved on?" Ryuichi asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on, a pretty girl like you? I'm sure there are plenty of boys back at the Leaf Village vying for your affections."

"No one," I said.

"Not even Naruto?" Ryuichi asked, watching me carefully.

I made a face. "Especially not Naruto," I said, "He's like a brother to me."

"Are you sure he's not something else? Sasuke was always worried about it, it was obvious," Ryuichi said, "Are you saying his paranoia was unfounded?"

"It was exactly that," I said, "'Paranoia'."

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Ryuichi asked, closing his book to look at me.

"Believe it or not," I said, "A boy and a girl can be friends without being romantic with each other. What Naruto and I have is something far deeper than you'll ever be able to understand. I love Naruto more than anything in this world—but as a _friend._ As a _brother."_

"Fair enough," Ryuichi said, "But what about the other boys who like you?"

"I don't think there _are_ other boys who like me in that way," I said, "Only Sasuke."

"Not even that Hyūga kid?" Ryuichi asked.

I coughed, blushing. "Neji?" I asked, "He thinks I'm an idiot, he wouldn't like me in that way."

"He definitely likes you in that way—unless he's changed since I was last in the village," Ryuichi said.

I shook my head.

"And I'm getting that you may like _him_ a little bit," Ryuichi added, smirking at me.

I blushed harder, "I do not. I like _Sasuke."_

"It's possible to like more than one person at a time," Ryuichi said, "Completely natural."

"I don't like Neji in that way," I said, "I think he's an egotistical, stuck-up brat."

"Well, you definitely have a type," Ryuichi laughed.

I could feel my face heat up and I glared at him.

"You can't deny it," he said, "You attract that kind of guy—and you obvious go for that kind of guy."

"If you're suggesting that I attract guys who think I'm an idiot than—"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ryuichi said.

I felt like I was going to explode.

"That's not very nice," I muttered, pouting and crossing my arms.

"As childish as always. How old are you now?" Ryuichi asked.

"Nineteen," I answered.

"Hmm… yes, very childish."

"Well, I might be _technically_ nineteen but I have the mind of a sixteen year old girl," I said, "I did lose three years of my life, after all."

"You're not building as good of a case as you think you are," he said, still smirking at me with that annoyingly smug face of his.

"Oh 'I'm Ryuichi and I'm a jerk who likes to make fun of people'," I mocked.

"Who's making fun of who now?" he asked.

"I always make fun of people, it's my only skill set," I said.

"Apparently," Ryuichi said, "You can't even read."

"Which is why I want you to teach me," I said, "We can go into the village and buy some kids' books."

"With what money?" Ryuichi asked.

"You can buy it for me," I sniffed.

"And why would I do that?" Ryuichi asked.

"Because you're a—no, wait, you're not a gentleman, never mind. Well, with that book," I pointed at it, "We can use that."

"Oh?" Ryuichi asked, "You want to learn to read using this book?"

I watched him suspiciously, "What's wrong with that book?" I asked finally.

"Nothing," Ryuichi said, finally, "If you want to read I can teach you."

"Okay," I said, getting up and walking around the table to sit by him. "Let's start."

"Alright," he said, moving slightly so that I could look at the book. "What's this first letter?"

"I don't know," I said slowly and impatiently, "I can't _read."_

"'She'," he said.

"She," I said.

"Sucked," Ryuichi continued, pointing to the next character.

"Sucked," I repeated, studying it.

"'Her," Ryuichi continued.

"Her…" I said, starting to get a back feeling about this.

"Nipple" Ryuichi said, with a completely straight face.

I sat back and slapped the book away from him. "Porn?" I demanded, "Girl on girl _porn_?"

"It's me," Ryuichi said, "Of course it's girl on girl porn."

"You disgust me," I said, getting up and walking back over to my side of the table.

"You're giving up already?" he asked, "I thought you were determined to learn to read?"

"Not _that_ I'm not—learning on—not with _that_," I said.

"Speaking of porn and porn-related activities," Ryuichi said, "Have you and Sasuke…"

I stuck my lips out, almost as if I was making a kissy face, and said, "What's it to you?"

"I'm curious to see how accurate Jiraiya's newest book is," Ryuichi said.

"So what if we have," I sniffed, "It shouldn't matter to you. Perverted pervert of the pervert organization reading pervert books—"

"That's a lot of 'pervert'," he said.

"Justly so," I said.

We sat in silence for a while before, "I'm bored," I said finally.

"I could read you from my book," I said.

"I'd rather not, thanks," I said, "I'm not in the mood for porn."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you're lonely without Sasuke."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you," I snapped. "I'm not a pervert or a sex addict."

"Give it a few years," Ryuichi said.

"I hate you," I said, "I really, really do."

"You _love_ me," he said.

I said nothing, but stared at the cover of his book. Now that I think of it it _did_ have a picture of two women in a fond embrace. I had thought it was a love story of some kind but not a _porn_ novel. Why are all the bookworms perverts? It's not setting a good standard.

"I feel sick," I said, standing up, "I need something to eat."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," I said, "I _think _I can make it to the kitchen on my own."

"Bring me something, will you?" He asked.

"Fine," I said, leaving the room.

_**To be continued…**_

**Brownie points to those who guessed it was Ryuichi… interesting fun fact: I knew Ryuichi was going to be an Akatsuki spy ever since nearly the beginning, and that he would eventually find his way back into Grace's life. Which is good because now I have something to write about…**

**On a side note… it's so stinkin' hot where I am right now. I might go jump in the pool later.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if nothing happened lol.**

**Also, in case you didn't figure it out from the beforeword, I'm done with my other story so I **_**should**_** be able to go back to updating this story once a week, although I can't promise it won't be every other week because I just don't have the time every week to work on this story. I'm trying to get ahead in the chapters so I don't run into that problem.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ fUnKyToEs **


	41. Hawk: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: First off, sorry this chapter is late! I kept meaning to work on it but never found the time… plus I got wrapped up in watching the first season of Orphan Black and I just started watching Doctor Who so that's kind of been monopolizing my free time. And I still have to finish season 3 of Game of Thrones. So many things to do…**

**But I'll try to post chapters more regularly from now on. I have a bunch written I just have to edit them. This chapter isn't edited as well as I would like (I was only able to read through it twice) but I wanted to post it as soon as possible because otherwise I wouldn't get a chance to do so until this coming up weekend…**

**Also, while I was on vacation I didn't have many chances to check my email, so if you sent me a PM and I didn't respond to you I'm sorry! I think I responded to all the PM's and reviews in my inbox today but in case yours was left unanswered I apologize!**

**Enjoy! **

It was over a week since Sasuke had left, and no word. Not that I was expecting any—I'm sure there was no way for him to _get_ word to us, but I was still worried. I kept wondering how long it would take for them to get to the Land of Water, track down the six-tails, defeat him, and then bring him back and I guess it should take about two weeks, at least, that's what Ryuichi says.

I lay in bed, glaring at the far wall.

"What's the matter?" Ryuichi asked.

"First, get out of my room—Sasuke wouldn't want you in here—"

"You don't have to do whatever Sasuke would want you know—"

"And second," I added, "I'm not feeling well."

Ryuichi but the back of his hand against my forehead. "You feel fine."

"It's not my head that feels bad," I said, sitting up. "Besides, I'm so bored. Let's go into the village, shall we?"

"And what shall we do there?" he asked.

"Get some food," I said, "I need to eat… and I feel like take-out. And you can't exactly 'order in' here…"

Ryuichi sent me an amused look.

"So?" I asked.

"Alright," he said, shutting his book and getting up from the bed.

"You know," I said, "I would really appreciate it if you'd stop coming in here when Sasuke comes back. He'll really not like it."

"What? It's not like we're doing anything, or does Sasuke not trust you?" Ryuichi asked, sounding amused.

"It's not a matter of 'trusting' me or not," I said, "It's just awkward, that's all. Besides, it's indecent."

"I recall you having many platonic 'indecent' moments with Naruto and didn't care," Ryuichi pointed out as we walked out of my bedroom and towards the exit of the hide-out.

"And Sasuke flipped his shit over every single one of them," I said, realizing that maybe Sasuke didn't trust me after all.

At least not with Naruto.

Not that he had anything to worry about—Naruto and I had a completely platonic relationship. There wasn't an _ounce_ of romance there—and neither of us wanted it. We were like brother and sister. But Sasuke never saw that, he only ever saw a boy and girl who were extremely close and meant the world to each other.

I've always wondered if Sasuke would be the same, or if perhaps he wouldn't have left at all, if I hadn't been so close to Naruto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kin glared at the horizon, determined not to look away. Or, more accurately, _not_ to look at either of the faces beside him.

"It's not so bad," Mi said from beside him.

"It is so bad," Kin retorted, burying his face in a book.

"It's not…" Mi insisted.

"We couldn't have had a more boring mission," Kin said, "And we were stuck up in the _North_ for _years_."

"Stop complaining," Chiaki muttered under her breath, "it's a paying mission. And all you do is read, anyway, I don't see how you're complaining."

"I'm complaining because Akai-sensei refused to allow me to bring more than one book. I've already read through this one twice," Kin said.

"But I thought you loved that book," Mi said, looking startled at this new revelation.

"Different book," Kin said.

"One perverted book is just like another," Chiaki said, crossing her arms and glaring up at the azure sky.

"Every book is different and unique," Kin said with dignity.

Chiaki ignored him.

"This mission _is_ pretty uneventful," Mi said, "When Akai-sensei said this merchant was carrying valuable items I thought that we might get attacked or something…"

"So did I," Kin said.

"You guys sound like you _want_ to get attacked," Chiaki said.

"Well, it would be nice for a little appreciation," Kin said.

"Tell me," Chiaki said, "Who's not appreciating you?"

"All the people who _could_ be attacking us," Kin said simply.

"That doesn't make any sense," Chiaki said, "Besides, I think we're lucky to—"

All three kids blocked their faces as a loud explosion was heard and dirt sprayed into their faces.

"Looks like your wishes are coming true," Mi shouted as she got into a ready stance.

"Yeah," Kin said, snapping his book shut and placing it in his pouch, drawing out his needles, "Right on cue…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You sure can pack a lot of food in," Ryuichi said, "You used to not have an appetite at all. What happened?"

"Oh," I said, frowning, "You know, you should never talk to a girl about her 'appetite'. But if you must know, ever since I woke up from my coma I've been ravenous. Have three years to catch up on after all," I grinned a messy grin at him.

"Careful or you'll get fat," Ryuichi warned.

"So what if I get fat?" I asked.

"Sasuke might not like it," Ryuichi said.

"He'll just have to deal with it," I sniffed.

"What if he dumps you?" he asked.

I paused mid bite, taking my time to chew carefully before swallowing. "He's way too possessive to dump me because I gained weight. If anything he'll just force me to lose it."

"He's a forceful boyfriend is what you're saying," Ryuichi said.

"He's a…_opinionated _boyfriend," I said. "But he does care for me."

"Are you feeling better?" Ryuichi asked, after a moment of silence.

I grinned at him again, "I was just hungry, I think. Thanks, by the way, for paying for the food."

"If you had money you'd be buying it," Ryuichi said, "But you're welcome."

I took another bite of the food before gazing at Ryuichi again.

I couldn't believe he was alive. I mean, I was definitely starting to accept to fact, but it still took me off guard.

And the worst part was I wasn't sure how I felt about it. A part of me wished that I never found out he was still alive. As horrible as it sounds, I'd rather think he died a hero than alive as a traitor.

But at least he kept me company.

"When do you think Sasuke will come back?" I asked.

"A few days, if they successfully capture the six-tails," Ryuichi said, not looking up from his book, which he had begun reading again.

"I've noticed a trend," I said, "Maybe it plays into the whole manga cliché thing but every person I know that has to do with books is in some way perverted."

Ryuichi sent me an amused look. "'Manga cliché'?"

I shrugged, "Inside joke," I said simply. "But that doesn't change the fact that _every_ person has something to do with something perverted. Jiraiya writes the perverted books, you, Kin and Kakashi _read_ the perverted books… just once I wish I could meet someone who was _normal." _

"Who is this Kin?" Ryuichi asked, closing his book.

"A friend," I said, "H—She's a kunoichi from the Leaf Village. Was my body guard."

"Didn't do a very good job," he said.

"She wasn't on duty when Sasuke came to get me," I said, "Someone else was."

"Well, whoever they are they didn't do a good job," Ryuichi said.

"It's not their fault," I said.

We sat in silence and I took a few more bites of my food.

"Do you want to go back?" Ryuichi asked, breaking the silence.

"Back?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"To the Leaf Village," Ryuichi said.

I put my chop sticks down, slowly chewing my food and swallowing. "More than anything," I said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tenten," Sakura said, hurrying up to the girl, "How are you?"

Tenten shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess."

Sakura frowned. She grabbed the other girl's shoulder to stop her and forced her to turn around so they were face to face. "I wish you would stop moping around because of what happened," Sakura said, "It wasn't your fault!"

"It was though," Tenten said, "I mean—if I hadn't given into temptation and went to that stupid weapon's sale I would have been with Grace and have stopped her from being taken."

"You don't know that," Sakura said, "Sasuke would have chosen strong teammates—they could have killed you if you were with Grace."

"Better to have—"

"Don't talk like that," Sakura interrupted angrily. "You need to move on. Wherever Grace is I'm sure she's safe. And she's with Sasuke—he'll take care of her."

Tenten watched her friend closely. "How are _you_ feeling about that? Sasuke and Grace together?"

Sakura's face faltered slightly. "I… I don't know what you mean…"

Tenten grabbed her friend's arm and led her over to a bench, where they sat down. "I'm saying—I know you've been after Sasuke ever since you were a little kid—and when Grace 'died' you even confided in me that that meant that Sasuke was up for grabs—"

"I never said that," Sakura protested.

"Not in those words," Tenten agreed, "But you insinuated it. And now that Grace is back in the picture—and now _with _Sasuke, I can't imagine what you must be going through."

Sakura glanced at her hands. "I suppose… it is a disappointment. When Grace 'died' I had hoped this meant that Sasuke could have moved on… but… am I a horrible person for still wanting him?"

Tenten shook her head. "Of course not, and I'm sure Grace would understand—"

"You can't tell her!" Sakura said, in a rushed and urgent voice.

"I won't…" Tenten said, frowning. "I mean—I don't think she'd be angry with you…"

"She might be," Sakura said, "You know, a small part of me was _glad_ when I thought she died…"

Tenten blinked.

"It's sickening, I know," Sakura said, her face red with shame, "And I'm not saying I _was _glad, and I can't _tell_ you how overjoyed I was when I found out she was still alive… but…. A little bit of me thought that with Grace out of the picture—Sasuke would be…"

"But now he's not again," Tenten said. "You know, there's still hope that you could end up with him…"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so. Not at this point, I mean… I think that Grace is the only girl he'll ever… I don't know…"

Tenten was quiet for a short while. "Well, whatever you may think, I'm sure that there's someone out there who will be the guy for you. You just have to stop looking for him."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few days had passed since my talk with Ryuichi, and I was beginning to become more and more anxious to see Sasuke.

According to Ryuichi he was due back at any time, so when each day passed and he didn't show, I became more and more nervous for his safety, and, I'll admit, the safety of his team. I began to get angry with Madara for sending them out on the mission.

"They're just kids," I told him one day, to which he answered that they were adults in the eyes of the shinobi world, to which_ I_ had no answer.

But then I would remember how strong Sasuke was, and his team, and that they would probably succeed, and that they were probably just taking their time…

Needless to say, I began to have trouble sleeping at night, and the days were not much better.

_**To be continued…**_

**Fun fact: I always write Kin as a 'she' so then I get super confused and have to back and check all the pronouns.**

**Also, whenever I try to write 'sniffed' I accidently write 'sniffered'.**

**In defense of Sakura, I think her confession would be completely natural considering she was there first. I mean, Grace **_**did**_** kind of just waltz in and steal Sasuke's attention. After Grace was there Sakura never had a chance. And Sakura **_**did**_ **resent Grace in the beginning, and even after they became friends that resentment would be hard to make go away, especially if you never stopped loving the guy. So I can understand why she would feel somewhat relieved if the person in question that was preventing you from being with that guy disappeared, even if you were really close friends with them. But it's still a hard subject so it's interesting to think about. What do you guys think about it?**

**Yeah… this chapter seems so much shorter than I remember it being when I wrote it. I **_**would**_** make it longer but I've already written like seven chapters ahead so I can't really make it longer without messing up the others. I can't remember at the moment but I think the next five or six chapters might be a little short, but I'll try to make the rest longer. I'll try to make up for by posting chapters more regularly. **

**Next chapter will probably be posted on a Monday since I'm going camping this weekend and won't be anywhere near a computer. **

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading! **

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	42. Hawk: Chapter 6

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Finally a chapter that is not late! I feel so proud of myself :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little boring to me… not much happens. But next chapter **_**should**_** be more interesting (if I remember correctly) because of what happens at the end of this chapter. You'll see. **

**Also… I'm extremely exhausted from my camping trip, which was **_**awesome**_** btw, but BOY am I glad to be back to the conveniences of modern life (bathrooms are a wondrous thing), so I didn't have a ton of energy to put into editing this chapter… so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes or if parts just don't make sense… I'll try to do a better job next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy! **

I stood at the entrance of the hide-out, staring out across the horizon.

Still no sign of Sasuke or his teammates.

"What's the matter?" Ryuichi asked.

"Why aren't they back yet?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Obviously they're taking their sweet time," Ryuichi said, shoving his stupid face in that book for the umpteenth time.

I narrowed my eyes and I turned around, feeling sick again.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I headed back into the hide-out.

"To go puke my guts out," I growled, walking down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

"You're really not feeling well, are you?" Ryuichi said, following me. "Too bad we don't have a medic here."

"I'm sure Karin will be able to figure out what's wrong when she gets back," I said, "She's had some training I think…"

"Think you have a flu of some kind?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. It comes and goes. I'm just nauseous all the time…"

Ryuichi stopped me, "Is there a chance you could be…"

I stared at him. "I could be what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm sure whatever it is this 'Karin' will figure it out."

"I'm sure," I said, feeling another bout of nausea.

It was later that day that Ryuichi came to tell me that Zetsu had arrived, to report to Madara that Sasuke and his team were due to arrive at any moment.

"Get out," I said, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," he said.

I smiled, dropping the book in my hand on my bed and scrambling to my feet. Ryuichi had given in and bought me some children's books in the village and had started teaching me to read. Slowly but surely I was learning, although not as fast as I would like.

I would have to wait till I got back to the Leaf Village before I really started learning to write… if I ever _get_ back to the Leaf Village that is.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"My best guess would be the entrance," Ryuichi said, "Since that's the only way—"

I pushed past him and hurried down the hall, heading for the entrance. Madara and Zetsu were there, as well as—

"Sasuke!" I called, and he looked up to see me.

He looked horrible, as did everyone else. But a body was lying on the ground before them, and it appeared that their mission was successful. The body was that of a tall handsome young man. His eyes were open but he appeared to be sleeping.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, stepping around him as I approached Sasuke.

"He's unconscious," Sasuke said, allowing me to embrace him softly.

"Oh," I said, staring down at him.

"Good job," Madara said, "Kisame, Ryuichi and I will begin the extraction."

"Ryuichi?" Sasuke looked troubled.

"Hello there," Ryuichi approached us, "Long time no see. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you, emo kid."

"Emo kid?" Suigetsu asked, looking slightly amused.

"Ryuichi," Madara motioned to the body, which Ryuichi immediately picked up. "Let's get going. The four of you," he paused to look at Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jūgo, "Rest up until it's time to go get the eight-tails."

Sasuke nodded, and after Madara and Ryuichi disappeared, turned to kiss me.

"Don't get all lovey dovey on us," Suigetsu grumbled, pushing past us.

I ignored him, "I'm so happy you're back safe and sound," I said, "I was so worried about you."

"You shouldn't have doubted me," Sasuke said, as we began to walk back to our room. I noticed he walked with a slight limp.

"Are you alright?" I asked, noticing how he was roughly bandaged all over the place.

"I'm fine," he said as we reached our room. I opened the door and led the way in.

"You probably need your rest," I said, "You should sleep. You need to fully recover before you go after the eight-tails."

He nodded, not disagreeing with me and took off his shoes, falling onto the bed and closing his eyes. I climbed onto the other side and slid next to him, snuggling close.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cuddlin'," I said, "I missed you. Although," I amended, "I probably shouldn't get too close. I'm not feeling well."

I could feel him shift slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, just nauseas all the time," I said, rolling onto my back.

"Have Karin take a look at you," he said.

"I should do that," I agreed, "But in a little while. I don't want to leave you just yet." I rolled back over and draped my arm and leg over him, allowing myself to relax and fall asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura stared at her reflection. It had been two days since she revealed to Tenten her innermost thoughts concerning Sasuke and Grace, and she didn't feel better because of it. In fact, she felt worse. As if saying it out loud made it far more real than it had been locked up inside her.

And she was afraid. Afraid that Tenten would tell Grace about it. Not that she did not trust Tenten, she did—and the girl _had_ agreed to not tell anyone… but now that her secret was out she was in doubt that it would stay a secret for long.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and left her house, heading for HQ. When she reached the tall building she headed straight for the Hokage's office, but was met by Shizune, who was leaving, and who told her that the Hokage was not to be disturbed.

Sakura nodded and left, and decided to head to the local hospital to see if they needed any assistance. She needed something to do since Team Kakashi was on hiatus with Naruto's training.

On her way to the hospital she passed by the library, and to her surprise saw that Sai was leaving.

"Sai!" she called, flagging the boy down.

He stopped reading his book and gave her one of those creepy fake smiles and approached her.

"Sakura," he said, "What a pleasant surprise. Are you out for the walk?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital," Sakura said.

Sai's smile did not falter. "I hope everything is alright," he said in that strange phony voice of his.

"Everything is fine," she said, "I was going to volunteer. I needed something to do to clear my mind."

"I see," he said.

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, interested.

"I was at the library picking out some books," Sai said.

"Oh? What kind of books?" Sakura asked.

Sai offered her one.

"_The sixteen signs of friendship," _Sakura read and looked at Sai curiously. His other books were of similar subjects, and she found herself wondering why he was buying into these books in the first place. "You know," she said, "The best way to learn about human reaction is to_ interact_ with humans."

Sai's smile, ever unfaltering, merely stayed the same. "I do not have many chances to interact with other people."

"Well, we can fix that," Sakura said, handing the book back to him and placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends? Oh, we can go out to eat!"

Sai nodded slowly.

"It's settled," Sakura said. "First thing first, we have to go get Naruto."

"Why Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Because," Sakura said, "No outing is complete without that idiot."

After retrieving Naruto from his training—which Kakashi and that other man had profusely protested, only agreeing after Sakura promised to return him within two hours, they set off to find others to join them.

"How come every time we go out to eat it involves other people?" Naruto asked.

"What do you expect?" Sakura asked, "A date?"

"No…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"I must say, I'm glad to have finally met you," Ino said, fluttering her eyelashes at Sai, who merely smiled at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _Ms. __Yamanaka_," Sai said.

"Oh," Ino laughed, "You can just call me _Ino."_

Sai nodded and then looked hesitant for a moment. "In the books that I read," he said, "They say that often when people become comfortable with each other they assign each other nicknames."

Everyone stopped eating and talking all at once and there was silence around the table.

"So?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if I could make some nicknames for you," Sai said.

"Oh," Sakura said, smiling, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm not sure…" Naruto said. Sai had a tendency to be brutally honest to a fault. Who knows what damage he'll cause by saying the wrong thing to one of these people?

"Very well then," Sai said, "Who should go first?"

"M—" Ino began.

"I'll go first," Sakura said, smiling earnestly at Sai.

Sai nodded, gazing at her shrewdly. "I will call you—_fat witch—"_

"Witch?" Sakura demanded, standing up quickly, "_Fat?!"_

"_FAT_?!" Chōji stood up as well, his face turning slightly purple, "WHO SAID—"

Naruto grabbed Sai by the collar and dragged him out of the restaurant before anyone could inflict any serious damage on him.

"Look," Naruto said, "You can't just say stuff like that! Girl's don't like it—and you can't say 'fat' around Chōji either—he flips shit."

"I can't say what a girl actually is?" Sai asked.

"Not if it's in _any_ way insulting or demeaning," Naruto said.

"I see…" Sai said.

"Well, you understand that now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sai said.

"Let's go back in then," Naruto said, turning around and following Sai back into the building. In a flash, Sai crashed into him and sent them both flying as Chōji and Sakura combo hit them into oblivion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Karin," I said, approaching the red-haired girl.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"I murdered him," I said, my voice deadpan, crossing my arms. "He's resting."

She gave me the stink eye and returned her attention to Suigetsu, whom she was apparently having a conversation with.

"I need you to check on me," I said, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Then wait and you'll get better," she said.

"I tried that, it isn't working," I said.

"What's the matter with you then?" she asked, sounding exasperated as she looked at me.

"I'm nauseas," I said, "_All _the time."

She gazed at me for a short while and then, rolling her eyes, told me to come closer. She placed her hand on my stomach and I felt a strange sensation as her chakra seeped into my abdomen.

Suddenly her hand retracted and she turned to stare at me.

"You and Sasuke—you haven't been having _sex_ have you?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah," I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"This list is endless," she said, "But that's not the issue here."

I was starting to get worried. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"You're… you're…" she trailed off, sending Suigetsu a helpless look. "You're_ pregnant."_

_**To be continued…**_

**Who didn't see that coming? No one? Good… my work is done.**

**Want to know how long I've known Grace would eventually become pregnant? Since Truthspeaker. That's how long. You may ask why I have come to this decision. Well, I have my reasons… It wasn't just because I wanted to have some baby Uchiha running around either. I have good legitimate reasons… (coughs)**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading this chapter! The next chapter should be posted on Sunday (unless I get to it sooner than that). I'll try to aim for Sunday though.**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	43. Hawk: Chapter 7

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Otherwise known as the chapter where everyone makes a cameo. Except Sai. Also, this chapter is not the most edited chapter ever, I have a really busy week up ahead and needed to post this or I wouldn't get to it until next weekend, and I didn't want to wait. **

**Enjoy! **

I stared at her.

"You're joking…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I wish I were," she said, turning away from me.

"Hold on a sec," Suigetsu said, "How come you didn't _sense_ before that she was pregnant?"

"It's too early," Karin said, "The baby doesn't have any chakra—"

"You're joking," I said again, staring at her.

"I'm not," she said, "Frankly I'm surprised you didn't realize it before. You're not sick—you have _morning_ _sickness."_

"Which has the work 'sick' in it," Suigetsu pointed out.

I stared off into space. "I'm… no…I… can't…be…"

"Why is this such a shock to you?" Karin said, "What did you expect?"

"But I can't be pregnant!" I said, snapping of my stupor. "I'm only six—nineteen!"

"I'm pretty sure your body doesn't care," Karin said. She looked thoroughly disappointed, however, as if this news was particularly upsetting to her. To _her?_ She thought this news was upsetting to _her? _

"I thought most chicks were happy when they find out they're pregnant," Suigetsu said.

"Uh, _that's_ a generalization," Karin said, sending Suigetsu a look.

"Grace just seems to be the baby crazy kind of chick," Suigetsu said, shrugging, "I'm just surprised she's taking it this hard."

I was still staring at him, not really taking in their conversation.

"Get over it already," Karin said, "Worst comes to worst you can—"

"No…" I said, "I… need to see Sasuke…"

I turned around slowly, placing a hand on my stomach as I did.

This was impossible.

"Think Sasuke is going to be pissed?" I heard Suigetsu ask Karin as I left the room.

Would Sasuke be angry? I doubted it. If anything he'll be…

I stopped in front of the door to our room and hesitated. I didn't know how to bring it up with him. I barely knew what to make of it myself, how was I going to casually tell him?

Instead of walking in the room I walked down the hallway and ran into Ryuichi.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, closing his book and giving me a half-worried look.

"I feel like I've seen a ghost," I said, my voice empty.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I glanced at him. "I'm…" I trailed off. I shouldn't tell him. Not really. Not before Sasuke. "I'm… never mind."

"Oh, that's just cruel," Ryuichi said. "You've got to tell me now."

"I'm… how would you… if a girl said she was pregnant, how would you react?"

Ryuichi looked gob smacked at this. "Are you?" he asked.

I nodded.

He smirked, "Weren't that careful, were you?"

"That doesn't matter," I said, waving the accusation away.

"Cleary it does," he said. "So, you haven't told the father? Who I presume is Sasuke."

"_Yes,_ it's Sasuke," I said, annoyed, "I haven't exactly had—how should I tell him?"

"Just out with it," he said, "I mean, what other way is there? Not that I have much experience with this—_I_ know how to use contraceptives."

I ignored him and turned around, heading back to my room.

"Sasuke?" I asked, walking into the dark room.

I could hear him shift under the blankets and sit up. "What is it?" he asked. He looked exhausted.

"I…uh…" I had no idea how I was going to tell him. "You can use your chakra to feel things out, right?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, looking somewhat confused.

I crawled onto the bed and took his hand, placing it on my stomach. "What does this feel like?"

He looked at me, a little confused still, before I felt the familiar warm glow of chakra seep into me. Then his eyes widened slightly.

"Is that…" he said, his voice quiet.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"You're…"

I nodded, "And you're the father, obviously."

He gave me an amused look before staring down at my stomach in wonder. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. "Our own family," he said quietly.

I realized with a start that he was right—this was the start of our own family of a sorts. And that thought was both exhilarating and frightening.

With another start, I realized that Sasuke was going to be a father, and with a greater start, I realized that meant I was going to become a mother.

And that scared me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep and now as I lay awake in the darkness, listening to Sasuke's soft breathing, I started to think. And I mean really think.

I still haven't accepted the fact that I'm pregnant. I think it's going to take a while. I mean… I _understand_ that I'm pregnant—but it's still a little hard to believe. But what was occupying my thoughts was the fact that I realize that I no longer belong here.

Now that I'm pregnant I need to get to the safest place possible, and that was the Leaf Village.

But I also know that Sasuke would never bring me there—especially since he's only going there to kill the Elders.

But I needed to get back. And I needed to get back as soon as possible.

I closed my eyes, matching my breathing with Sasuke. He would not like this. Maybe when he's off getting the eight-tails I can convince Ryuichi to take me back.

No… he'd never go back to the Leaf Village… And I doubt that Madara would allow him to take time off to bring me, someone who's completely insignificant, to some enemy village.

Then _how_ am I going to get back?

I couldn't stay here—and I don't want to have a baby at the Sound Village… the only place that I can think of that's the safest and most peaceful would be the Leaf Village.

Plus, all my friends are there, _medics _and _hospitals _are there. It's the most logical place. Being on the run or in hiding is not a safe place to have a baby.

I bit my lip, opening my eyes again.

I would have to run away.

Somehow, I would have to find a way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto slowly entered his apartment with bleary, tired eyes, his vision somewhat obscured as he headed into the kitchen and set to making ramen.

He almost gave up halfway through to go to bed, he was that tired, but he was also hungry and decided to stick it out for the sake of food.

He slurped down the noodles and stared off into space.

Yamato and Kakashi had not gone easy on him today, and he was starting to feel burnt out. But he also wanted to continue. He _needed_ to finish his training.

Then Team Kakashi could band together again and go after Sasuke. And bring both Sasuke _and_ Grace back home.

Naruto paused, his chopsticks poised halfway between the cup and his mouth. He wondered how Grace was doing. A day didn't go by when he didn't think about her—and he missed her terribly. He missed their jokes and hanging out—and he missed her smile.

He hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.

The next day he got up early and, after breakfast, headed straight to the training fields. On the way he passed by Sakura, who was walking towards the hospital. Worried at first, but then relaxing when he realized she _looked_ fine, he waved at her and continued on his way.

Sakura was finally going to go to the hospital to see if they needed any volunteer work. She hadn't spent any time there since Grace was there, and she thought it would be a perfect opportunity to hone in on her medic skills. She had to admit that she was getting a little rusty from all the traditional training and missions she's done over the past three and a half months.

When she reached the hospital, they were eager to have her help. She was the Hokage's, who was renowned as a medic, student. She had a reputation, and a good one at that.

"In here," The head nurse said, handing her a clipboard.

Sakura nodded, stepping past the curtain and into the cubicle where she noticed, with surprise, a familiar face. "Lee," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura!" Lee said, standing up quickly. "I'm here for my general checkup."

Sakura gazed at him for a short while, before nodding.

"Are… are you going to be the person inspecting me?" Lee asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh—yes," Sakura said, "Unless you'd rather have someone else do it. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Lee did not say anything for a short while. He merely fiddled with his hands and his body language told Sakura that he was not _uncomfortable_ per say but he was certainly not _comfortable. _"I'm fine with it," he said, a rosy color seeping into his cheeks.

Sakura resisted a grin at his dorkiness and began the checkup, by the time it was finished Lee was a mumbling mess, and kept repeating strange facts about his past mission. "And then Tenten told me that girls _were _physically as strong as boys, not that I said otherwise," he added hurriedly, "And then Neji said—"

"Alright," Sakura said, "I think that's good for now. Any questions?"

Lee shook his head.

"Alright then," Sakura said, "I think that'll be all."

"Right," Lee said, standing up, "Um… I have a question—I mean… do you think that maybe… I mean, if you're not doing anything—if maybe you and I…"

"I have a shift to finish," Sakura said, "Sorry."

"Right," Lee was blushing again, "Sorry."

He left in a hurry, eager to get back to Team Guy and their training. When he reached the training grounds, he was surprised to see that Naruto was off in the distance, training with Kakashi and some man that Lee did not recognize.

"Why are you so late?" Tenten demanded as she balanced a kunai on her finger.

"I had a checkup," Lee said.

"You could have said something—" Tenten began.

"Do not reprimand him for being late," Guy said, interrupting her, "It's always important to take care of your mind and body. Otherwise being a ninaj would be futile."

"Yes," Tenten said, "But he could have _said_ something instead of just showing up late. Right, Neji?"

Neji said nothing, but merely stared off into the distance.

Tenten watched him carefully, wondering what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about their next mission? Or was he thinking about something else? She wondered if he was thinking about Grace. It was obvious he had feelings for her, of some kind. He had been impacted pretty hard when they had failed their mission to bring her back, and Tenten wondered if he was worse off because of it than she was. Because while she had friends to talk her out of her stupidity and remorse, Neji had no one.

They trained for a few hours to get ready for their mission and then separated to rest and get ready for the next mission the next day.

Neji headed back to the Hyūga Compound. As he walked through the halls of the lavish house he passed by his cousin, who was on her way to meet up with her teammates.

Hinata had an uncharacteristic spring to her step as she walked out of the house and out of the Hyūga Compound and towards the center of the village. She saw her teammates up head, and then a familiar flash of orange appeared next to them and with a gasp she dashed out of sight and around a corner, breathing heavily.

Naruto must be done with his training, she thought to herself. He had been throwing himself into it, and Hinata could not help but feel worried for him. She wondered how much rest he got in-between training sessions.

She peeked around the corner to see that Naruto was gone. Timidly she approached her teammates.

"There you are," Kiba said, noticing her, "You just missed Naruto. He was heading back to his apartment."

"I see…" Hinata said quietly. So he was going to rest. She was glad. "What do you two want to do today?" she asked.

"Well, there isn't much daylight left," Kiba said, yawning. "Whatever we do, I hope it doesn't _suck."_

"Why… why don't we go out for dinner?" Hinata suggested.

Kiba glanced at her. "Sure—what do you say Shino?"

Shino nodded in agreement.

Hinata smiled, "Yes, why don't we—"

She stopped talking when someone walked by: a familiar face. It was Ino.

"Hey Ino," Kiba said, "Want to hang out?"

"I don't have _time_ for that," Ino said, giving Kiba disdainful glance. "Hello Hinata," she said, ignoring Shino completely.

"Hello," Hinata said meekly.

"Well, I have to get going," Ino said, shrugging and continuing to walk, ignoring Kiba's inquiry as to what she had to do that was so important.

When she reached her family's flower shop, it was getting dark. She put on an apron and stepped behind the counter, watching the clock tick by as she wondered if any customers would even come in at this time of night.

People this time of night were settling down with their family and friends, and Ino found herself wishing she were doing the same.

"Hey,"

She looked up to see one of her teammates enter the small shop. "Shikamau," she said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to buy some flowers," Shikamaru said, picking some out without much thought and taking them up to the counter, and paying for them.

Shikamaru left the shop and headed straight for the cemetery, heading to a tombstone and placing the flowers down by it. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking in a deep drag.

"You're here too?"

He turned to see Chōji approach.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said, looking down at the tombstone.

"You're really going to take that up?" Chōji asked, nodding at the cigarette.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Temari won't like," Chōji reminded him.

Shikamaru shrugged again, glancing up at the deepening orange sky.

_**To be continued…**_

**Now, I've never been pregnant, but I can imagine that unless you're **_**planning**_** on getting pregnant, it can come as a pretty big shock. Which is why Grace is taking it kind hard. It's **_**not**_** that she's not **_**happy**_** to be pregnant, it's just that she was not expecting it (which is kind of stupid since they **_**weren't**_** using protection and she was super nauseas for a week or two… but I think after over 100 chapters it's pretty evident that she's not the smartest person in the world). Plus this is not the most opportune or convenient time or place or situation for her to get pregnant. **

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading this chapter! :D**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	44. Hawk: Chapter 8

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Hey! First off I want to apologize that this chapter is a week late… I was pretty busy last weekend and this weekend and wanted to post it so it wouldn't go on to be three weeks without a chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

I stood at the exit. "You _just_ left though," I said, "It's only been a few days—you can't be up and ready _yet."_

Sasuke gave me one of those half smiles, where I'm never really sure if he's being genuine or not. "I'll be back in no time."

"Just be careful," I said. "I don't know much about the tailed beasts, but I'm sure they get stronger the more tails there are. I'm sure that the Eight-Tails is much stronger than the Six-Tails."

"Are you worried about me?" he asked.

I gave him a pointed look. "I'm always worried about you," I said.

"What's important is for you to stay here, and stay safe," Sasuke said, placing a hand gently on my stomach.

He had begun doing that frequently, as if to remind himself that I was pregnant. To say that he was 'overjoyed' at the prospect was an understatement. It was hard to notice, however, since Sasuke is so monotone with his emotions, but I could tell.

"_We'll name him Itachi," _Sasuke had said when I first told him.

"If_ it's a boy," _I reminded him.

I suppose that was to be expected, Sasuke wanting to name the baby Itachi. I mean—Itachi was now one of the most important people to Sasuke. He was always important, though, just in a different way now.

I'm not sure if the baby is a boy or girl though. It's too early to tell anyway, but even so. I had no inclination one way or another. And frankly, I didn't care. All I cared about is that it is healthy and happy.

"I don't want you going into the village," Sasuke continued, "Stay here at the hide-out."

I frowned. "That will be awfully boring," I said.

"It'll be safe," Sasuke replied.

"Ryuichi will keep me safe, though," I said.

Sasuke gave me a look. "I don't trust that man."

"I may not trust him either," I said, "But I trust him enough to keep me safe."

"You're still not to leave the base," Sasuke ordered.

I nodded glumly.

He kissed me then, and then, when Suigetsu told him to hurry it up, left.

I watched them disappear from view before turning back and heading towards the door. I stopped hallway there, looking back over the horizon. I wondered how far I would get by myself. If I would even survive.

I decided to leave the running away to another day.

"Is he gone?" Ryuichi asked as I entered the living area.

"Yes," I said, picking up one of my books and starting to read.

_Konoko picked up the flower._

"That must be sad for you—you're little _lover _is gone," Ryuichi said in a sing-song voice.

_The flower was red._

"Yeah?" I asked, "I'll miss all his _lovin'_."

Two can play at this game.

_Konoko gave the flower to—_

Ryuichi snorted into his book.

"By the way," I said, "Would you ever consider going back to the Leaf Village?"

Ryuichi looked up from his book in surprise, "What's that?"

"Would you ever go back to the Leaf Village," I asked.

"No—I mean, how could I? They all think I'm dead."

"But…" I trailed off. "Would you ever take _me_ there?"

Ryuichi gazed at me for a short while. "Why? Don't you want to stay here?"

It was a stupid question and he knew it, and he quickly corrected himself, "Don't you want to stay with Sasuke?"

"I do," I said, glancing at my book before deciding it was too difficult to try to read and keep up a conversation at the same time. "But… I don't want to have my baby on the run—or at this hide-out or at the Sound Village. I want to go _home_ first."

"And Sasuke won't bring you home for that?" Ryuichi asked.

Again, another stupid question.

"He's broken off all ties with the Leaf Village," I said, "He's only going back to kill the Elders."

"I see…" Ryuichi said. "Well, in that case you're in a bit of a pickle."

I didn't laugh. "How am I supposed to go back?" I asked.

Ryuichi shrugged, "You can do whatever you want, really. Don't let Sasuke run you down just because he's the more dominant one in the relationship."

"He's not dominant over me," I protested, although Ryuichi had a point. Sasuke _was_ a little controlling. He wouldn't even let me go into the little village a few miles away.

I suppose you could argue that he's just being overprotective.

Ryuichi looked at me, "Look," he said, "If you want to go back to the Leaf Village, you'll have to find someone to take you. It's not safe for you to go alone. Besides, you'd never make it. Do you even know how to get there?"

"No…" I said, hesitantly.

"There," Ryuichi said. "Find someone to take you, then."

"But who am I going to find?" I asked, "Sasuke would never take me there, Suigetsu wouldn't care, Karin would never do anything for me willingly, and Jūgo would never go against Sasuke. And Madara certainly wouldn't care enough to help me. And you can't go back because everyone think your dead."

Ryuichi shrugged, "Not my problem."

I scowled. He had a point. It _wasn't_ his problem, but that didn't stop it from being annoying and problematic.

Problematic that I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I going to get back the Leaf Village without someone to help me?

Because if there's one thing Ryuichi is right about, I can't do it alone.

I frowned, staring at my hands.

Maybe if… maybe if I somehow got… no… that wouldn't work. Could it?

Maybe if I kept the Eight-Tails from being… whatever it is they do to extract the tailed beasts he could take me away from here as payment.

"How do you wake someone up from a genjutsu?" I asked Ryuichi.

He looked at me, startled, "You have to put some of your chakra inside them to jump start their subconscious."

"Oh," I said, frowning. There was probably no way for me to be able to do that. Not with how I am now. "How can I do that?"

"Well," Ryuichi said, thinking, "Can you even _use_ chakra?"

"No…" I said, "At least, I don't think so…"

"Hmm…" Ryuichi put down his book. "Let's try it out."

He got up from his seat and walked over to me, sitting down next to me. He put out his hand.

I hesitantly put mine against his. I felt a pulse of chakra.

"Try to match my chakra," he said.

I frowned, concentrating. "I don't think it's working," I said after a few moments.

"Focus," Ryuichi said, "Try to feel my energy and match it."

I closed my eyes, trying to visualize my chakra. After a few moments, I felt something. "Is it working?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Kind of," Ryuichi said, frowning, "It appears that your chakra must be sealed off, somehow."

"I know," I said, "It happened when I 'died'."

Ryuichi blinked a little, thinking. "But I did feel something," he said, "It should be enough to wake someone up from a genjutsu."

"So you're saying I had some control over it?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"You seem to have access to enough chakra to keep you alive, enough to keep your body working," Ryuichi said, "But not enough to perform jutsus."

I nodded.

This was a new revelation for me. Although, now that I think of it, it shouldn't come as a surprise. I _was_ able to wake myself up from Itachi's genjutsu back when I first captive of the Akatsuki. But now… now this means that I can wake up the Eight-Tails if he's under a genjutsu.

And maybe he can take me away from here.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto glanced up at her, not really paying attention. "What was that?" he asked.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Tsunade snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes?" Naruto suggested.

Tsunadesighed. "How is your training going?"

"Oh, good," Naruto said, "Kakashi says I should be finished soon. I've almost mastered the technique."

"That's good," Tsunade said.

"By the way," Naruto said, "I want to show Jiraiyahow I've been doing, where is he?"

"Jiraiya is away on a mission," Tsunade said, frowning slightly, "He left early this morning."

"Oh," Naruto said, looking disappointed.

"I'm sure he'll be back in no time," Tsunade said, pushing herself into a standing position, "Now, go and find Sakura and tell her to report to me."

"Yes," Naruto said, turning and leaving.

He did want to show Jiraiya how he was doing, since he rarely got a chance to see the old man now that he was back under the stewardship of Kakashi. But he'll just have to wait until he comes back to show him.

"Sakura!" he said when he spotted her, after an hour of searching. After asking around he finally found her at the hospital.

"What is it?" she asked, rushing by him to grab a clipboard and flip through the pages clipped to it.

"Tsunade wants to see you," he said.

"Oh?" Sakura asked, walking, clipboard and all, towards a tall shinobi sitting in the waiting room. "Come with me," she ordered.

The man stood up and followed her into a room. Naruto quickly followed as well.

He watched for a few moments as Sakura inspected the man's arm, which was badly burnt.

"And how did this happen?" she asked sharply.

"I was training with a friend," the man said, looking slightly embarrassed, "Things went… amiss…"

"I see…" Sakura placed her hands over the burnt arm and a glow of greenish chakra emitted from her, covering the arm and slowly, Naruto noticed that the burns started to recede. After a few minutes of this she took her hands away and stood up, rummaging through the cupboard and drawing out an ointment. "Put this over the burns and wrap it for a week, changing out the bandages and applying new ointment every day," she said, "It should clear up the burns. And please, be more careful," she said this last part with an exasperated tone.

"Thanks," the man said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"What did you come here for again?" she asked Naruto, walking out after the man and to the nurse's station, where she handed one of the nurses the clipboard.

"Tsunade wants to see you," Naruto said.

"Oh," Sakura said, frowning, "What does she want to see me for?"

"Beats me," Naruto said, "She just told me to fetch you."

"I see," Sakura said, "Well, I'll have to tell the head doctor that I have to end my shift early. Wait in the waiting room will you?"

"Sure," Naruto said, heading out of the nurse's station and into the busy bustle of the waiting room. After fifteen minutes he saw Sakura come out of the doors and noticed that she was wearing her normal outfit now, not a medic's uniform.

"Let's get going," she said, and the two of them left the room.

"Actually," Naruto said, "I have to get back to training. But I can walk you to HQ if you want."

"Sure," Sakura said. They walked in silence for a short while. "How _is_ your training going, by the way?" she asked.

"Good," Naruto said.

"That's good," Sakura said, "I'm jealous of you, I wish _I_ could learn some new techniques."

"Why don't you ask the old hag to teach you some?" Naruto asked.

"First off, don't call her that," Sakura said, "Especially around her. And second, she's way too busy. I'll have to wait until Kakashi is free."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Kakashi says that after I'm done with my training we'll be resuming missions."

"Finally," Sakura said, "I've been so bored out my mind I've been volunteering at the hospital for the past couple of days."

"I noticed," Naruto said.

"Not that I'm complaining, it's good to keep my medical skills up to par," Sakura said, "But I'm itching to go out on some real missions and get some _work done." _

"I know what you mean," Naruto said, "If I wasn't training my ass off right now I'd feel the same way."

They had reached HQ then and Sakura stopped, turning to face Naruto. "Thanks for walking me here," she said.

Naruto grinned cheekily at her. "No problem," he said.

She smiled and then headed inside.

Naruto stood there for a few moments, until he noticed three persons leaving the building.

"Kin," Naruto said, "And the other two I can't remember whose names are."

"My name is Mi," Mi said pleasantly.

"I'm rather insulted you don't remember my name," Chiaki said, "Since we were the first to meet."

"You guys back from a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kin said, "An escort mission. Really boring."

"Boring," Naruto said, "I bet. Those kind of missions are the worst."

"Tell me about it," Kin said. Then he frowned, "Shouldn't you be off training or something? Akai-sensei told us you were training with her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend? Oh, you mean Kakashi?" Naruto asked, amused at the prospect for a moment, "Yeah, I should be there right now. Too busy doing other stuff though."

"Like what?" Kin asked, "Escorting your _girlfriend_ to HQ? I thought you said escort missions are the worst?"

Naruto feigned a blush, "Sakura _is_ kind of like my girlfriend, isn't she?"

"No," Kin said, his voice and face deadpan, "Not really at all. I was making a joke. Obviously it was too sophisticated for you."

Naruto scowled at him. "Well, if you excuse me _I_ have some important training to do."

"Bye!" Mi said, waving him off. "I like him. He's nice."

"He's an idiot," Kin said, whipping out his book and sticking his nose in it.

"You could say that again," Chiaki muttered to herself.

"Hey, you two are agreeing on something," Mi pointed out.

Chiaki and Kin glanced at each other in disgusted surprise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is the host of the Eight-Tails?" Suigetsu asked, glancing up and down the tall muscular man.

"Looks like it," Karin said.

"That's _Mr._ Host of the Eight-Tails to you," the man said.

_This is no time for jokes, _Karin thought to herself.

Sasuke stepped forward.

"And you are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "And I'm going to take you captive."

_**To be continued… **_

**Will be going over the fight between B and Sasuke's team a **_**little **_**because it **_**won't**_**be going exactly how it happened in the manga… :D**

**I don't usually do fight scenes because I'm horrible at writing them… plus I can never keep all the techniques and fighting scenes straight in my head so I always end up getting a little confused… **

**But let's face it, you don't read this story for the fight scenes… you read it for Grace's awkward moments. Don't deny it.**

**Also, Kakashi is **_**not**_** Akai's boyfriend. That's just Kin being a little brat. Just like Sakura isn't Naruto's girlfriend. **

**As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great week! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	45. Hawk: Chapter 9

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Hawk: Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Hi all! I hope you had a fantastic week! This chapter (I believe) ends this arc. Not sure what I'll call the next one. Anyway, I have an important question at the end of this chapter, so don't forget to check it out :D **

**Enjoy! **

"Getting the hang of that, are you?" Ryuichi asked.

I glanced up from the book.

Sure, I've been slowly learning to read, and by 'learning to read' I mean re-reading the same book over and over again and memorizing the Japanese characters.

I could strangle Konoko and her stupid red flower.

"I'm bored of it," I said, "I want to move onto the next one."

Ryuichi gave me a plain uninterested look. "Have you _really _learned all the words?" he asked.

"_Yes,"_ I said, "I could recite it back to you."

"That doesn't mean anything," he said. "That just means you've memorized the _story_. Have you learned the _characters?"_

I frowned, thinking. I glanced at the book.

"Here," he took the book from my hands and opened to a random page, pointing to a character, "What's this?"

"'The'," I read.

"Good," he said, "And this?" He opened to a different page and pointed to another random character.

"Flower," I said.

"Very good," he said, "And they say you're a complete idiot."

I gave him a lidded look. "Who says that?"

"Common knowledge," he said, shrugging.

I sniffed, turning my nose up at him. "Well, apparently I'm _not."_

"Apparently so."

I resisted a smirk.

This pleased me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke took in deep breaths. His eyes were in incomparable pain, and he was bruised and cut all over his body. He glanced at his companions. They were all in as bad shape or worse than he was.

He looked up at the gigantic form before them. It _looked_ like a bull with tentacles, but he knew that whatever it was, he would not have a chance to study it before they were completely destroyed.

"There's no time to get away," Jūgo said, picking up Suigetsu. The boy was limp and halfway between his water and his solid human form.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. When he opened him, his eyes had changed and black flames sprouted up on and around the large beast.

Howling in pain, the beast flailed about, desperately trying to extinguish the flames.

With a shock, he realized that one of the tentacles was falling, heading straight for Karin's limp form a few dozen meters away.

"Jūgo!" Sasuke called, "Get her!"

Jūgo elongated his arm and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way just in time. The tentacle landed with a loud crash on the ground where she had lain.

"Luckily she didn't catch fire," Jūgo said.

Sasuke winced, his eyes searing with pain, but he realized that he needed to somehow put out the fires on the Eight-Tails.

His eyes changing again, he focused his energy on the flames. He was nearly reeling with pain, blood dripping slowly out of his eye, and suddenly, the flames receded and disappeared.

The host fell to the ground, back in his human form, unconscious.

"Can you put him under a genjutsu?" Jūgo asked.

"It's useless," Sasuke said, standing up shakily, "The beast inside him will just jolt him out of it. I'll just set him on fire if he wakes up. I can always put it out anyway."

"Right," Jūgo said, hoisting Karin over his shoulder, "We should be heading back now, then."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Ryuichi agreed to bring me into the village, and I managed to make him swear never to tell Sasuke, when I realized that Ryuichi and Madara were strangely absent from the main part of the hide-out.

Curious, I headed down the main hallway and towards the entrance, where I realized that a certain teenage boy and his team were standing there.

"Sasuke!" I cried, hurrying up to him.

If I thought Sasuke looked bad after capturing the Six-Tails, or even after fighting Itachi, that was nothing compared to how he was looking like now. And, strangely enough, there was a trail of dried blood coming out of one of his eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked, horror struck.

"Doesn't matter," Suigetsu wheezed, "We got the booty."

I ignored this chance to make fun of him for his word choice and life choices in general and instead focused on Karin, who was unconscious. Then I looked at the host. My eyes widened slightly.

He was like no one I've ever read about or seen in this universe.

He was also rather large, not overweight or fat, but sturdy—strong, and looking like he could punch a hole through a brick wall.

No, he looked like he could _pulverize_ a brick wall.

This was my ticket out of here.

"Did you put him under a genjutsu?" I asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "It won't work on him. He's too well connected to the beast within him."

I felt my heart sink.

"Ryuichi, bring him," Madara ordered. He turned to face Sasuke and the others. "You can rest if you'd like."

"Come with me," Sasuke said, as his teammates dissipated into various directions.

I shook my head, "You go rest," I said, "I have something I need to do."

He nodded, tiredly kissing me and then heading off in the direction of our room.

I watched him go and after he disappeared, I turned to face the direction that Ryuichi had left in. I took in a deep breath and followed closely, keeping him in sight. I don't know if he knew if I was following him, but he made no indication that he knew.

I made sure to keep track of where we were going, so as to be able to find my way back. After a few minutes of sneaking about, Ryuichi put the limp form of the Eight-Tails host on the ground and walked through a set of doors.

I looked around to make sure no one was around.

I took in a deep breath. I was lucky that Ryuichi was going to leave him here while he was preparing the sacrifice, or whatever it is they do. Extraction.

I knelt beside him, giving him a hard shove.

Nothing.

I focused on my chakra, imputing as much as I could.

With a start, I felt something strange inside. Something dark but not hostile.

I realized that this must be the Eight-Tails.

"Wake up…" I whispered.

His eyebrows flickered, his eyes moving under his eyelids.

"Wake up!" I said, a little louder and more urgently.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide and I gasped as he grasped my neck, holding tight.

"Wait," I gasped, clawing at his hands as I struggled for air. "I'm not… your… enemy!"

He narrowed his eyes at me but lessoned his grip. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name… is Grace," I wheezed, "I'm trying… to set… you free…"

He let go of me, standing up.

I let out a few gasps, grasping my neck and rubbing the life back into it.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked.

"Um," I said, standing up, still rubbing my neck, "This way…"

I began walking quickly, heading through the hide-out and down the hallways, hoping, _praying_ that no one would come out of their room and see me. Finally we reached the main entrance.

"_Thanks for the help, now I gotta skip out_," he said, walking towards it.

"Is that supposed to be a rhyme?" I asked. "Wait!" I called, when I realized that he was leaving. "Take me with you!"

"Why should I?" he asked, opening the door and walking out. I quickly followed him.

"Because I set you free," I said, "You owe me!"

He stopped, turning to look at me. "Oh?"

"Yes," I said, "I saved you, you owe me big."

"Fine," he said, "Come with me."

I smiled, hurrying after him.

"If you can keep up," he added.

"I can't," I said, startled. "I'm not a ninja."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, "Carry you?"

"Maybe…" I said.

He was wearing shades but I could _feel_ his eyes roll. He walked up to me and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Wait, wait!" I said, "You can't carry me like this!"

He looked over at me.

"I... need to be carried like a princess," i said sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a personal thing..." I said.

He grudgingly repositioned me and then we were racing across the rocks and towards the tree line. "Where are we going?" I called out, but he didn't answer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke opened his eyes. It was dark, as it always was in this room. He turned his head to look at Grace, but found that she was not lying next to him.

He was not sure how much time had passed, but her absence bothered him and he slowly got up. He needed to get his wounds taken care of, perhaps take a shower.

Yes, he needed to take a shower.

Getting undressed, he walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, turning it on. He let the hot water run down his body and shivered slightly as the heavy water hit his wounds.

Most likely he got some blood onto the bedding. He'd have to have that taken care of before Grace got to the bed. She wouldn't like it.

He got out of the shower. Getting dressed and going out to find Karin to bandage him up. He found her in her room. She was conscious again and was almost giddy that he had come to her, and seemed largely disappointed when she realized he was only there for her to bandage him up.

After doing so, he set out to find Grace.

A quick sweep of the hide-out told him that she was not there. Confused, he realized that she must have gone into the village with that ex-ninja from the Leaf Village.

She had _deliberately _gone against his orders.

He was about to head into the village when he was approached by Madara.

"He's gone," Madara said, "The Eight-Tails."

"How?" Sasuke asked, not really interested. "He couldn't have woken up by himself."

"He didn't," Madara said, "_She _woke him up."

Sasuke paused, "Grace?"

"And she set him free," Madara did not sound pleased.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"As far as we know, she's gone with him," Madara said.

Sasuke spun on his heels, heading towards the entrance.

Madara grabbed his arm, "You're in no condition to go after them," he said, "Besides—you have other goals. Let Kisame go after the Eight-Tails and bring back your girlfriend."

Sasuke pulled himself out of his grip. "Why should I?" he asked, "Grace could be—"

"I'm sure she's safe," Madara lied, "If you go after them now you'll only end up killed. You were barely able to go after the Eight-Tails before, not in this condition would you be able to. Let Kisame do it. You rest and get ready to go after the Leaf Village."

Sasuke hesitated.

Madara was right—he _was_ in no condition to go after Grace.

"Besides," Madara said, "Kisame is much better at tracking than you are. I doubt you'd be able to find them anyway. Most likely the Eight-Tails will go into hiding, far away from prying eyes."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.

Madara had a point.

"Very well," he said, feeling a strange tightness in his chest. "But if Kisame can't bring her back I'm going myself."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We traveled for a few hours, before finally he slowed to a halt. It was beginning to get dark.

"What's the matter?" I asked, as he set me down.

"_This is where we part ways_," he said, "_Too bad you can't stay_."

"You can't just leave me here!" I said, following him as he began walking away.

"Sure I can," he said, "I paid you back by getting you away from that place."

"But, but…" I stammered, "You can't just abandon me _now."_

He turned, "_Let me get something straight," _he said, _"You have nothing to give me for bait, I won't wait—"_

"You're really bad at that," I interrupted, and he looked taken aback slightly. "Look, I _saved _you, you can't just—"

"And I repaid that," he said, turning around continuing to walk.

"You would abandon a _pregnant woman?"_ I demanded loudly.

He froze.

He turned slightly to look at me. "You're… pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, "And I can't survive on my own," I said, "So if you're abandoning me you're not only abandoning a helpless woman you're abandoning her _child_ too."

He visibly winced.

We stood there for what seemed like minutes before he finally relented, "Fine, you can come with me. But you have to pull your own weight."

I sighed in relief. "Excellent!" I said, "You can take me back to the Leaf Village."

"Hold up," he said, putting his hands up. "I didn't agree to that. We'll be going where _I'm_ going, not where _you're_ going. If you have a problem with that you can high-tail it out of here."

I frowned.

I guess there was nothing I could do now. I mean… I can't survive on my own. A small part of me wondered if this was even a good idea. If by some chance I was just endangering myself more by being lost out in the wild with some guy I don't know.

It definitely didn't sound smart.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"_I float like a butterfly_,_ sting like a bee,"_ he rapped, "My name is _Killer B."_

"For real?" I asked, frowning. "That's not a real name."

He stopped, turning to stare at me. "Insult me and you go on your own way," he warned.

"It's a wonderful name," I amended cheerfully. "Want to know my name?"

"Not really," he said.

"My name is Grace," I said.

I took a moment to look at him. He looked seriously burned in some places. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"_I was burned, but not with words, with fire, someone conspired, to take me down—"_

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked.

"He was an Uchiha," B said.

"Right," I said, "This is kind of awkward…"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Sasuke is kind of… my boyfriend," I said.

B stopped walking. "Is he the father of your child?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

There was a moment of silence before he said, "And why am I helping you again?"

"Because you don't want the death of a pregnant woman on your hands?" I suggested.

"_Right…"_ he was silent for a few minutes. _"We need to pick up our pace, in order to get away, they'll probably send someone, after us—oh yeah!"_

I sighed as he stopped walking and allowed me to catch up, picking me up and holding me again.

I suppose I'll just have to get used to his horrible rapping. I didn't even know there _was_ rapping in the Naruto world.

As B set off, I began to think, and as I thought, guilt began to trickle into my stomach. I wish I didn't have to leave like this. I wish I could have told Sasuke where I was going. He's probably worried out of his mind right now. He's probably coming right after me.

But I _had_ to get away, I told myself. I can't stay in that place, and this was my only chance of getting back to the Leaf Village. Hopefully we'll run into some people that can take me there.

But most of all, I felt like I was betraying Sasuke by leaving, and perhaps, perhaps I was.

_**To be continued…**_

**I want to confess that Killer B IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE NARUTO CHARACTER. I have SUCH a crush on him. Forget Sasuke, I want to get down with **_**B. **_**Although since I don't have 'middle-aged woman's breasts' I'm sure he wouldn't be interested LOL **

**Oh, and… I doubt they had showers in the Akatsuki hide-out… but then again they **_**did**_** have that huge tank to put Suigetsu in… so who knows?**

**In case you didn't catch what happened during the short and brief segment of Sasuke's fight with B, in the original story Sasuke cut off a part of the Eight-Tail's tail and B used that as a chance to run away, but in this he **_**didn't**_** get that chance and therefore it is really **_**him**_**that Sasuke captured. I'm sure that makes no sense and is impossible but it works for this story so just roll with it :)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME: It's been a while since I've done any Bonus Chapters… and as always, my imagination is rather thin when coming up with anything interesting… so I'm opening up suggestions. Send me any suggestions for bonus chapters and if I like it enough I may do it (with credit to the suggester of course). It can be anything, from original ideas to continuations of previous bonus chapters to alternate universes to crossovers to anything. You name it, I might do it :D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	46. Enka: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Enka: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry for the delay! I finished writing the story (yay!) and I will be making a huge post dump in the next few days. Sorry if it overloads some of you and your emails, but I honestly want to get this story finished. **

**Anyway, don't have ANY clue what to name the next few chapters so I'm just calling it "enka" because I'm lame like that.**

**Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes. For a moment, I thought I was back in my room at the Akatsuki base and turned over to look at Sasuke, and with a jolt I realized I was nowhere near him.

Instead, I saw the sleeping form of Killer B laying a few feet away from me. He seemed sound asleep.

I rolled over to my back, shivering slightly. We had no blankets so we had to sleep on the ground without them. Luckily it was the middle of summer and wasn't that cold.

I placed my hand on my stomach, trying to imagine what the upcoming months would be like. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, and I was already starting to regret running away.

I don't know why I thought it would be some romantic adventure, or at least, easy.

I don't know why I thought I would quickly find myself back at the Leaf Village. Right now I was worse off, sleeping in the middle of nowhere in the wild. But at least I had someone to protect me, even if he was only doing so grudgingly.

I sat up, and B shifted in his sleep, opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Too early," he said, sitting up as well, "I really need a drink."

"I think I hear a stream nearby," I said.

"Not that kind of drink," he said.

I frowned. "It's first thing in the morning and you're thinking of _alcohol?"_

He stretched and stood up, "I gotto' go pee," and sauntered off into the trees, disappearing.

I watched him go before rolling my eyes. He was no gentleman, but he was nice, at least. And he was a handsome man, even if he wasn't really my 'type'. I don't know, I don't really go for the big strong guys.

He came back after a few minutes and then knelt down in front of me without even saying anything.

"What?" I asked.

"_Get on, Hop on,"_ he said.

"What? Have I been bumped down from bridal style to piggy back?" I joked, getting up and climbing onto his back.

B stood up and began heading into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and it was starting to take its toll.

"To an Enka master, Sabu," B said.

"Enka?" I asked.

B didn't answer. He only _harrumphed _and muttered something about youth not appreciated _good history._

I ignored this and instead asked, "When are we going to get something to eat?"

"_When we reach Sabu, he'll give us something to do,_ _we'll eat our fill, but not at a mill," _B answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you answer _without_ rapping or rhyming your words?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this is the Leaf Village, huh?" A tall woman with long red hair asked, standing atop the large wall.

"Seems like it," A man said from beside her, "Looks like that rock you hit me with didn't cause an avalanche after all Karui."

"Shut up, Omoi," Karui snapped, resisting the urge to kick him.

"Shut up the both of you," Samui, their leader, said. "Remember, we're here to gather information about Sasuke Uchiha."

Their attention was diverted when two Leaf Village ninja appeared before them.

"What are three ninja from the Cloud Village doing here?" the first man asked.

"We're here on orders from the Raikage," Samui said, "We're here to gather intelligence on one of your rogue ninja."

"Do you have the paperwork?" the second Leaf ninja asked.

"Here," Samui handed a scroll, "Everything should be in there."

The second Leaf ninja opened the scroll and read through it. "It seems all in order. We'll escort you to HQ where you'll get visitation rights."

"We don't have time to go through regulations," Karui snapped, "We're here to see the Hokage!"

"We have a letter for her from the Raikage," Samui said.

"You'll have to go through those 'regulations' before you can see the Hokage," The first Leaf ninja said, "Follow us."

He turned and both he and his companion led the way to the headquarters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Sakura walked up to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she opened it.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Shizune by her side. There were three ninja who neither Sakura nor Naruto recognized standing between Tsunade and the door.

"Um, who are these people?" Naruto asked, entering the room.

Tsunade, who was looking peeved about something, stood up. "These are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds," she said. "They're here gathering intelligence."

"What are they 'stupid' or something?" Naruto joked.

"_Funny," _one, a red-haired woman said sarcastically.

"What are they gathering intelligence on?" Sakura asked, stepping in beside Naruto, "Maybe we can help."

"Unless you're an expert on Sasuke Uchiha, than I doubt it," the blonde ninja said.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes' widened. "What do you want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"These two were former teammates of Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said.

"Oh good," the red haired girl said, walking up to them, "Tell us everything about him."

"_What do you want with Sasuke?"_ Naruto asked again, narrowing his eyes.

"We're tracking him down—we have orders to annihilate him," the red haired girl said.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Tsunade!"

"I'm telling you," Tsunade said, "I won't give the order to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha."

"And as I keep telling you, Sauske Uchiha is no longer a ninja of the Leaf Village—and therefore is no longer under the protection of this village. We're not here to ask for your permission, we're here to gather intelligence on the man."

"You can't go after Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted.

"And why not?" the red haired girl asked haughtily, "He attacked and captured our master—give us _one_ reason why we should go after him?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"No way…" Sakura said, "Why would Sasuke attack your master?"

"How should we know?" the man standing next to the red haired girl said, "We don't know the ins and outs of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, surprised, "What do you mean, Akatsuki?"

"Sasuke is a part of Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. "That's impossible!"

"Apparently not," the blonde girl said, stepping forward.

"You can't go after Sasuke," Naruto said, stepping forward as well, "You don't know anything about him—and besides—he's being protected—"

"We have every right to go after him," the red haired girl said, "He killed our master!"

"Is your master a host?" Naruto asked.

The three ninja blinked, "Yes," the man said.

"Then he's probably alive," Naruto said, "When the Kazekage was captured he was captured alive, so it's possible he's still alive."

"You think so?" The red haired girl asked.

"You really think so?" The man asked.

"I told you he wouldn't get defeated that easily!" The red haired girl said, punching her companion's shoulder enthusiastically.

"You should try to rescue your master before you go after Sasuke," Naruto said.

The red haired girl looked at her leader.

"We still have our orders to go after Sasuke Uchiha," the blonde girl said. "Most likely, if Uchiha is a part of Akatsuki, then we'll find them both at the same time."

Naruto glanced at Sakura. "I'll help you," he said.

"What?" the man asked.

"I'll help you find your master. I've been wanting to track down Sasuke too—so it'll work out," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you're not coming along to make sure we won't kill your friend?" the red haired girl asked.

"That may be the case," Naruto said, "But I can help you track down your master."

"What about your training?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm done with it," Naruto said, "Just a day more and I'll finished."

"We can't just sit around and wait for you to finish your 'training'," the red haired girl said, crossing her arms, "Not when there's a chance our master might be alive. Just tell us about Sasuke Uchiha and we'll be on our way."

Naruto set his jaw. "I can't do that," he said.

The red haired girl's left eye twitched slightly. "Oh?" She asked, her voice dangerously low, "And why is that?"

"Sasuke is my friend," he said, "I can't give out information to people who want to kill him."

"So you're protecting him?" the girl asked, "Even though he's a rogue ninja?"

Naruto nodded, "I can't sell him out."

The girl advanced on Naruto, her fist raised.

"If you attack him I'll hold you in contempt," Tsunade warned.

The girl paused, hesitating. "The only reason I'm not knocking you into oblivion right now is because I don't want to hold up our mission any longer," she said, lowering her fist.

"Regardless of what happens, we need to set out soon," the blonde girl, who Naruto presumed was the leader, said.

"Right," the man said, "Well, let's start gathering some intel."

"I'm coming with you," Naruto said.

"And me," Sakura said, stepping forward.

"And why should we let you come with us?" the red haired girl asked snidely.

"Because, I want to fix Sasuke's mistake," Naruto said.

The three Cloud ninja watched him closely. "I'll still kill him," the red haired girl said, "You can't stop me."

_We'll see about that…_ Naruto thought to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto left the Hokage's office, where Tsunade grudgingly agreed to give information to Samui, who was the blonde leader of the group, on Sasuke, as long as killing him was a last resort, and as long as Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were able to accompany them back the Cloud Village.

"We might actually find Sasuke this time," Sakura said.

"Yeah…"Naruto said, frowning.

He was not excited, even though the hope of finding Sasuke was forming like a growing seed in his chest. He needed to talk to the Raikage to convince him to forget the order to assassinate Sasuke.

Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki… he couldn't believe it. It was… impossible to believe. Why would Sasuke join an organization that his brother had been a part of? It did not make any sense.

But this meant… that _Grace_ was with the Akatsuki as well.

Naruto wondered how she was doing. He was sure—well, he _hoped_ she was safe. He had no idea now. He had assumed that Sasuke had taken Grace someplace like the Sound Village after he had killed Itachi. Not… not Akatsuki.

"We have to convince the Raikage," Naruto said.

"Yes," Sakura said, "We do."

Kakashi was not pleased that a decision was made without his knowledge or consent, but once he realized that it was a chance to find Sasuke, he quickly relented and agreed to accompany them.

Samui and her team had been reluctant to bring them along, telling them not just anybody can see the Raikage, but finally they had agreed to escort them to the Cloud Village where they could _see_ about getting an audience with them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the horizon. They would be leaving in twenty-four hours, after Samui and her team had gathered all the intel on Sasuke and the Akatsuki that they could.

And then… he thought. Then he would find Sasuke. And he would fix his mistakes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

B set me down on my feet, handing me something that looked like meat but smelled rather weird. "What's this?" I asked.

"Something to hold you over," he said.

I took a nibble, and found that it actually wasn't that bad, "Thanks," I said, tearing off a chunk with my teeth and chewing. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He shrugged and set off into the woods. I didn't follow him but instead decided to, after I finished the weird meat stuff, find some berries or nuts and see if that would hold us over until we found this 'Sabu' guy.

I hoped whoever he was he would help us.

I did end up finding some berries and nuts, but I didn't eat any because I wasn't sure if I _could_ eat them, so I brought them back to our campsite and showed them to B, who told me they were all edible, except for one of the berries which was poisonous.

"Glad I didn't eat those then," I said, tossing them onto the ground and handing the nuts and berries to B. "For you," I said.

He took them and began eating them, leaning against a tree.

"Hey Preggers," he said after a short while, when he had finished eating, "How far along are you?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that before. How far along _am _I? I know it has something to do with menstruation … or is that the due date? "Um… I think… a few weeks?"

"That's why you're not showing yet?"

"Yeah, that would be why," I said.

"So Preggers—"

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"_Preggers,"_ he repeated, "Why did you leave if your boyfriend and the father of your baby is back at that Akatsuki base?"

I frowned, sitting down as well and leaning against a tree opposite him. "Well, because I want to get back to the Leaf Village. That's my home and I was kind of taken from there. I want to get back."

"So he kidnapped you?"

"Kind of," I said, frowning again, "I mean—I left on my own free will but… had I _not_ come of my own free will he would have probably forced me to come."

"Some boyfriend," he said.

I snorted, but I couldn't help but smile. It's true, Sasuke wouldn't get any 'boyfriend rewards'. But still… "I still love him," I said. "I mean, he's not the best guy in the world—but he cares about me. In his own way. And I care about him in my own way."

B glanced at me, and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"Respect," he said finally, reaching out with a fist.

I stared at it for a few moments, trying to figure out what he wanted me to do with it and then I realized what he wanted. I fist bumped him and smiled.

"So how old are you, Preggers?" he asked.

"Nineteen," I said.

He frowned. "Awfully young to be knocked up."

"Yeah, it wasn't… _planned,"_ I said, "I mean—I would never have—I'm not saying I never _wanted _to get pregnant—it's just… I thought I would go the traditional route, you know, like, get married first and all that."

"Plan on marrying the Uchiha?" he asked.

I blinked. "I… I guess so… who else would I get married to?"

He nodded.

"So," I said, "This whole 'rapping' thing, what's with that?"

He smirked. "_Think it's fresh? Don't know the rest. Make it up as I go. Don't know how to stop—"_

"Okay, okay," I interrupted, putting my hands up, "I get it, I get it… it's 'a part' of your soul, yadda' yadda'…"

"We should sleep and get an early start," he said, settling into his seat.

"Right," I said, leaning my head back and staring up at the high tree canopy above us. I closed my eyes, and once again, felt the trickle of guilt seep into my belly.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh, in case it wasn't TOTALLY obvious… I don't know how to rap. So I apologize if B isn't rapping or rhyming as often as he's supposed to. Please forgive my measly attempts at rapping/rhyming…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	47. Enka: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Enka: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter kind of spans across a couple days. I needed somewhat of a timeskip without having to go into too much detail about what happened. So I apologize if it's kind of hard to follow…**

**Also, I'm only reading through each chapter twice, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might read. **

**Enjoy!**

Naruto ran through the trees ahead of his companions. It would take a couple days to make it to the Cloud Village.

"You really shouldn't go in front," Karui, the red haired girl said.

"Oh?" Naruto said, not really paying attention to her.

"Yeah, you'll only get lost. Do you even know the way?"

Naruto scowled, but slowed down and let her take the lead.

Naruto and Karui had not hit it off since their confrontation in the Hokage's office. No smooth talking from Kakashi or Samui had made any difference.

For now, they agreed to ignore each other to the best of their abilities and not talk, but they were failing miserably as they both happened to in an unofficial competition to see who could dash through the trees the fastest.

So far the girl was winning.

No one had brought up Sasuke Uchiha or the inevitable goal of the mission. Especially since there seemed to be two different goals to the mission. The Leaf Village's goal and the Cloud Village's goal.

Naruto glared at the red haired girl and resisted the urge to quicken his pace. He hated not being able to go the fastest he could. It burned him to not push himself as far as he could go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We reached a small settlement after a few days of traveling. A short, middle-aged man came out of a house and when he saw B and hurried over.

"Killer B!" he said, not smiling, "A pleasure to see you."

"_Always a pleasure, never a crime," _B answered. _"I was hoping this time, to learn some rhymes."_

He set me down and I brushed off my clothes, even though they barely got messed up from the trip.

The man looked at me. "Who is this?" he asked.

B glanced at me briefly before saying, in a bored tone, "Some chick I picked up and have to take care of now."

"I rescued him," I said, putting out my hand for him to shake, "And now he's repaying me. My name is Grace."

The man shook my hand, "Sabu," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, "I assure you."

I smiled. At least _someone_ around here has some manners.

"So," Sabu said, turning to face B, "You wanted a few private lessons, eh? How about we see to some meals first and tend to your wounds?"

"Sounds perfect to me," I said.

Sabu turned around and led the way back into the house, where I immediately caught a wiff of something that smelled _delicious._

I sat down at the table as Sabu got out some bandages and ointment and began tending to B's wounds. After a few minutes, he then set to finishing breakfast.

Maybe it's because I hadn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours, but it was the most delicious meal I had ever tasted. I ate so much too, and when B pointed this out, I told him I was eating for two, which then caused Sabu to ask, "Are you expecting?"

"Yes," I said, putting down my chopsticks and sighing in content.

Sabu looked between B and myself, before saying to B, "Are you the father?"

"What?" I exclaimed, my mouth dropping open. "This guy? No, no way."

"Don't take it as such an insult," B muttered.

"I see…" Sabu said.

"This guy is just some guy I rescued and who is now rescuing me," I said.

"And where are you headed?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "My goal is to reach the Leaf Village, that's where I'm from," I said, "But for now I guess I'm just sticking around B until he decides to take me there."

"I ain't takin' you nowhere," B said. "You can hang around me as much as you like but I ain't going out of my way to bring you to some place."

"Changing the subject," I said, "Should we really be wasting time here? Won't he Akatsuki be coming after us?"

"Akatsuki?" Sabu asked.

"I rescued him from the Akatsuki," I said, "They were going to sacrifice him—or extract the tailed beast—or do something to him, I'm not sure. Anyway, he would have _died_ if I hadn't been there to release him."

"I wouldn't have been in that situation at all if it wasn't for your _boyfriend,"_ B interjected.

"Leave Sasuke out of this," I said, crossing my arms. "If _he_ didn't capture you than someone _else_ would have. Someone who is probably coming after us now."

I didn't want to think of Sasuke coming after us, although a small part of me wanted him to. I wanted to go back to him, but at the same time I didn't.

I didn't because I wanted to go back to the Leaf Village—but also because I was afraid of what Sasuke would say or do when he finally catches up to me. He'll be furious, I know, and I know that if he was controlling and overprotective before _now_ he'll be off the charts. And that wasn't something I was looking forward to.

_Plus_ I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling guilty about leaving the way I did. But, I keep telling myself, there's no way he would let me go. Running away was the only way to do it.

"I've had time to recover," B said, "I can handle anyone who comes after us. _Besides, if I can't have fun, what the point of having time, that could be used—"_

"Okay, okay," I said, "I get it." I sighed. I guess I'll just have to trust this great lump of a man and hope that he _can_ handle whoever comes after us.

"It too late for 'fun' now," Sabu said, "You'll have to stay the night and start tomorrow."

"No problem with that here," I said, yawning and stretching, "I'd _kill_ to sleep on a proper bed."

"This way…" Sabu stood and I got up as well, and followed him out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They reached the Cloud Village and came to a stop.

"This is it?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Better than your dump of a village," Karui snapped.

"I didn't say anything…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Alright," Samui said, stepping forward, "Let's see the Raikage."

"Right," Naruto said, and they approached an office at the gate of the village.

Two ninja stepped out.

"Samui," the leader, a man, said, "You're back already." He paused when he saw the three Leaf Ninja step up from behind her. "Who are they?"

"Kakashi Hatake and his team, here to see the Raikage," Samui said.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"We have a message from the Hokage," Kakashi said, lifting up a scroll.

The man reached out for it.

"For the Raikage's eyes only," Kakashi said.

The man scowled but nodded. "We'll have to clear you with HQ before you can enter the village. Then you can see about seeing the Raikage."

"We don't have time for that!" Naruto said, "We need to see the Raikage right away!"

"You'll just have to deal with it," Karui said, walking past them and towards the village.

"See you later," Omoi said.

Naruto growled under his breath and sat down on the ground. Samui's team disappeared from sight.

This wasn't good. If they didn't get a chance to see the Raikage, and convince him to lift the assassination off of Sasuke before Samui and her team left to go after him than this whole mission would be for naught.

"We'll just have to wait for them to clear us," Sakura said, stepping up beside Naruto and sitting down beside him. "There's nothing we can do other than that…"

"We didn't have this problem when we went to the Sand," Naruto muttered to himself.

"That's because we have a peace treaty with them—we don't have to go through regulations to get in," Sakura said.

Naruto didn't reply.

It took about two hours, but finally the man came out and told them they were cleared.

"You'll need an escort though," the man said, "This is Enika, she'll accompany you. You must never leave her side."

"Fine, fine, let's go already," Naruto said, standing up quickly. He stepped forward.

Enika smiled thoughtfully at him. "Please follow me," she said, turning around and walking through the entrance to the village.

"Can't we go a little faster?" Naruto grumbled.

Enika ignored him.

By the time they reached the large structure that was the headquarters of the Cloud Village, Naruto was starting to get antsy. He needed to speak with the Raikage as soon as possible, and he _needed_ to do it _before_ Samui's team left on their mission.

"You have fifteen minutes with the Raikage," Enika said, stepping through the door. Naruto and his teammates followed quickly.

They passed through the building, heading upwards, until they reached a large door. Enika stepped forward and gave the door a firm knocking.

"Come in!" a loud brash voice said from within the door.

Enika opened the door and walked through, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi following.

The first thing Naruto noticed about the man sitting at the throne like structure was how _massive_ he was. He was an intimidating monster of a man who sat lounging in his chair, head leaning against one hand.

"Kakashi Hatake," the Raikage said, lifting his head off his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a message from the Hokage," Kakashi said, handing one of the Raikage's assistants who inspected it before bringing it over to the Raikage.

The Raikage opened it and read it. "You want me to release the order to assassinate Uchiha?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "Sasuke is my—our friend, and… I'm sorry that he attacked one of your men—"

"My _brother,"_ the Raikage interrupted.

Naruto frowned, looking worried then. "Your brother," he corrected himself, "But I don't want—"

"Sasuke Uchiha is a Rogue Ninja," the Raikage interrupted again, "It should have been your village's responsibility _years_ ago to end him."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "That being said—Sasuke is just consumed with revenge! I know him… He's not… not…"

"What does his revenge have to do with my brother?" the Raikage asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said quietly.

"Why has Uchiha joined the Akatsuki?" the Raikage asked.

"I… I don't know…" Naruto said.

"Looks like you don't know Sasuke Uchiha as well as you thought," the Raikage said.

"Perhaps not," Naruto said, cringing slightly, "But I understand your brother. He was a Host of a tailed beast, right? So am I."

The Raikage looked interested for the first time. "You are a host?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm the host of the Nine-Tails."

The Raikage leaned forward, "What does this have to do with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto frowned. He was losing the battle and he knew it. "Please, _please_ do not assassinate Sasuke," he said, falling forward onto his knees.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, surprised.

"_Please," _Naruto begged, "Let us get Sasuke and bring him back the Leaf Village where he can face our laws."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Sasuke made a grievance against my village," the Raikage said, "That's not something we can let go."

Naruto cringed again. "_Please." _

"Naruto, get up," Kakashi said quietly.

"Please," Naruto repeated.

"_Naruto…" _Sakura said, reaching out and hesitantly placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto shrugged away from her.

"Don't grovel—it's shameful to your village," the Raikage said, shifting in his seat and leaning his head against his hand again.

"Let us come with you when you go after Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said, "And let us try to convince him to come back to the Leaf Village with us. I swear justice will be seen to him…"

There was another moment of silence before the Raikage sighed. "Very well—you may go with the team designated to go after them—and you may even try to convince him to return to your village. However—if he refuses to return to your village—we will see to him—and he will face _our_ justice."

Naruto nodded.

"Now go, you'll be heading out tomorrow morning," the Raikage said.

Naruto nodded again, and Sakura grasped his arm and pulled him up, and they followed Enika out of the room.

"I will bring you to your quarters," Enika said.

They walked in silence until they reached a building, where Enika brought them to a room. Sakura and Naruto walked into the room while Kakashi stayed out in the hall with Enika.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto sat on one of the bed. "Yeah…" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Do you think we can do it?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naruto looked up at her.

"Do you think that we can convince Sasuke to come back with us?" Sakura asked.

"I…" Naruto began, looking at his hands. "I hope so… I mean… what if we can't?"

Sakura crouched down so her face was level with his. "We _can,"_ she lied. "I know it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto woke up before Sakura and Kakashi, and walked out onto the balcony to stare at the quiet village. It seemed too serene… it was hard for him to fathom that people from this village wanted Sasuke dead. And were hell bent on killing him.

He narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sasuke. Not while he was still alive. Because… because Sasuke was one of his best friends. And because he owed it to everyone to save him.

He owed it to Grace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I got to sleep in the next day. When I woke, B and the old dude were gone, but I asked around and someone directed me to the woods. I wandered into them, calling out and finally heard people chanting or something like that. I followed the noise and came to a clearing, where I found to my great shock a giant red panda like creature.

"Oh my _God!" _ I whispered loudly, walking over as if in a trance, "What _is_ that thing?"

"Ponta," Sabu said, "He's my companion—"

"He's adorable!" I practically shouted, walking up to the great beast. "He's so cute!"

The creature gazed at me, as if trying to figure out what my deal was.

"I want to pet him…" I said, walking right up to him and putting my hand on his fur. "So soft! I could cry…"

Sabu glanced at B, looking for answers, who just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Hormones."

I turned around and sat on Ponta's back paw, since the front ones were covered with bandages, leaning back into the thick fur. This was heaven. It was like a giant furry bean bag. "I could stay like this forever…"

I glanced up to see Ponta looking troubled.

I supposed I should be a little wary… I mean, this creature could probably swallow me whole… but….red pandas… or raccoons…or whatever this was… don't eat meat, right?

Right?

"Uh… how dangerous is this thing?" I asked.

"He won't hurt you," Sabu said.

"Good," I said, snuggling into his fur.

"He might need to move his foot though," B said.

"Potato po-_ta-_to," I mumbled.

"Hormones," I heard B mutter to himself, and then he and Sabu began practicing their Enka or whatever it is that they're doing. It didn't sound good, whatever it was. At least whatever B was doing. Sabu sounded pretty decent.

I opened my eyes after a few minutes and looked up. Ponta was lying down, and I couldn't help but feel the pull to climb onto his back… but that seemed like a really stupid idea.

Tempting…

But stupid.

But tempting…

I frowned, weighing my options. I decided at the end of a long internal debate _not_ to scale up the back leg of the beast and climb onto his back since the chances of falling off were great and the fact that I'm _pregnant_ made that even worse.

Disappointed, I snuggled back into the fur, listening to B and Sabu debate about whatever it was that they were doing, and fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up when Ponta moved slightly, causing me to fall and luckily land on my feet as I rolled off of him. "Hey," I said, brushing myself off, "That wasn't very nice…"

I looked around to see that the sky was darkening.

"Hold on," I said, "Are you telling me I slept all day?"

"Looks like it," B said, "Lazy ass."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Thanks for that…" I muttered. "Such a gentleman. Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"Eat, and drink," B said, walking with Sabu towards the village again. I followed them. When we reached Sabu's house, we entered and Sabu set about preparing dinner. I would have volunteered to help but trust me, he wouldn't have wanted my help.

I'm a terrible cook.

I realized that wasn't the best trait for a mother… great… now I'm going to learn to do that. Oh well, Sasuke can cook. He can do all the domestic stuff. He's better at that stuff anyway.

I frowned, sitting down at the table and watching B open a bottle of some alcoholic drink and chugging it. Even _thinking_ about Sasuke made a strong sense of guilt trickle into my stomach. I feel bad about leaving him—I really do. In a perfect world I wouldn't have. But in a perfect world he would not have left the Leaf Village and I would still be there.

So this isn't a perfect world.

And I'm not saying that I'll _never_ go back to Sasuke. I will see him again, I'm sure of it. I just don't want to give birth on the run—or in some enemy village. I want to give birth where I'll be comfortable and somewhere I _know_. Where I'm surrounded by people who can help me.

And maybe it'll convince Sasuke to return to the village.

Thinking this delusional thought, I laid my head on the table, closing my eyes and resting my mind.

_**To be continued…**_

**Grace has a lot of guilt about Sasuke… which she should. I mean, it was a bitchy move to run away… especially without any warning…but understandable why she did it. Had she not gotten pregnant she wouldn't have run away. It's just because of that fact that pushed her over the edge to do it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	48. Enka: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Enka: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Time passes quickly in this chapter as well. Hope it's not confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto crouched to the ground, examining a footprint in the freshly rained earth.

"What's that?" Karui asked, bending over to watch him.

"Found something," Naruto said.

"I'm surprised," Karui said, "You don't seem the attentive type."

"I'm plenty attentive," Naruto grumbled to himself, standing up.

"Omoi," Karui said, waving the man over, "Come look at this."

Omoi sauntered over and looked down at the footprint. "Well, well," he said, "Looks like we're finally onto something." He crouched down and looked at the footprint closely. "Looks old, though. By a few days. It's possible it's B's, it's about his size. And from the depth it seems like he was carrying something heavy."

"I wonder what it is," Karui said, frowning. "What would B be carrying?"

"Who knows?" Omoi said. "I guess we'll find out when we catch up to him."

The unspoken thought that this was _good news_ ran clear around them. This meant that B might still be alive, and better yet, he might have escaped from the Akatsuki hide-out. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at this thought.

This meant that the Cloud ninja might not get the chance to kill Sasuke. But it also meant that he would not get a chance to see him, which meant that he would not get a chance to convince him to return to the village.

But at least his life was not in danger.

"Let's see where they lead," Omoi said, motioning for his team to follow him.

There were twelve people on the mission, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, Samui's team, and two more teams for backup, one led by a man named Darui.

Naruto was starting to see a pattern in Cloud Village names.

"Over here!" Sakura shouted from the front. The others hurried over to see that she was pointing at a makeshift camp site.

"There are two people," she said. "He was carrying another person."

"That makes sense," Kakashi said, "But who? Obvious it can't be a member of Akatsuki—it must be another captive. But who would the Akatsuki be after? The only person left is Naruto."

Naruto frowned at this.

It did not make any sense.

"I guess we'll just have to find him to find out," Sakura said. "But we're close—the tracks are getting fresher."

"Bad news," Omoi said from a little ways off.

"What is it?" Darui asked.

"We're not the only ones tracking them," Omoi said, "There's another set of footprints here."

"Are you sure it's not just the other person's?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sakura said, "The other person's footprints are over here," she pointed, "And they're smaller than B's. From a woman or an adolescent."

_A woman?_ Naruto asked, frowning. It made sense why B was carrying the person then. But why would someone need to be carried? Unless… they weren't unable to keep up with him. In which case they were obviously not a ninja.

"Wait a second!" he shouted suddenly, "What if…" he quieted when Sakura sent him a glare, "What if," he said, quieter this time, "What if it's Grace?"

"Grace?" Sakura said, looking troubled, "Why would Grace be with this B person?"

"Who's Grace?" Karui asked.

"She's a friend," Kakashi said, "She's been presumably with Sasuke Uchiha for over a month."

"You're telling me this friend of yours has been consorting with Akatsuki for a month?" Karui asked sharply, "You sure have _great_ friends."

"Anyway," Sakura said, glaring at Karui, "It would make sense why she would need to be carried. She's not a ninja," she said to the confused Cloud Ninjas' looks.

"But why would B want to take her with him?" Samui asked.

"Maybe he fell in love with her," Omoi said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah _right,"_ Karui said, looking at Omoi as if he grew two heads.

"If it is Grace," Kakashi said, "Why would she have run away with him?"

"Did she run away willingly with this Sasuke fellow?" Darui asked.

"That we know of," Sakura said, "There wasn't any struggle and no signs that she was taken by force."

"Maybe she got sick of him and wanted to leave," Omoi said.

"Now you're just saying stuff to piss people off," Naruto said.

"I'm just throwing out ideas…" Omoi said.

"Well, if it _is_ Grace," Kakashi said, "We'll just have to wait until we catch up to them to find out."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat on the ground, leaning against Ponta's back. I was bored out of my mind—and was starting to regret not planning my escape more efficiently. I could have grabbed those books Ryuichi bought for me—or at least some _clothes._ Luckily I was able to wash my clothes (and by wash, I mean have someone else do it. I don't know how to wash clothes by hand, are you kidding me) so they were _relatively _clean but still, I was sick of wearing the same outfit over and over again.

I placed a hand on my stomach. My morning sickness had not abided the past few days—and this morning it was so bad that until I ate something I couldn't get out of bed, which of course prompted B to rap about how lazy I was.

Like he's any better.

I wish I had more chakra because I would love to be able to feel the baby like Karin and Sasuke did. For now, I could only just imagine what it was like. And… to be honest, I wanted to be able to do that because I keep wanting to make sure that I'm still pregnant. For some reason I keep waking up paranoid that I'm no longer pregnant. I guess until I'm farther along and it becomes obvious that I am I'll have to just deal with it.

Plus… I would _know_ if I was no longer pregnant right? That sort of thing is pretty… messy.

I looked up at the tree canopy above me, listening to Sabu and B battle out words and rhymes as Sabu taught B all there was to know about Enka, or whatever it was they were doing. I don't know—I lost interest back when I never had any interest in what they were doing in the first place.

I closed my eyes. Too bad I can't somehow convince B to take me to the Leaf Village. But whenever I broach the subject he always comes up with the same BS about how he 'doesn't owe me anything' and how 'I should thank my stars he's even letting me mooch off of him now'. As if. The one I'm mooching off of is _Sabu_, not B.

He just doesn't want to leave and do something productive with his life, the lazy ass.

"Hey," I called out, "When are we heading back? I'm getting kind of hungry…"

"You can go back on your own, Preggers," B said.

"I don't want to," I said, crossing my arms.

"Not my problem," B said.

"_Fine,_" I said, struggling to my feet. I walked over to where B was standing. I stuck out my hand and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant—I _need_ to eat."

We stared at each other for a good while before he said, "Then head back on your own and eat. Stop bothering me about it."

"I don't want to go back on my own," I said, not wanting to bring up the fact that I kind of didn't know the way and that going back on my own meant that I was probably going to be the one preparing lunch…

And I am waaaay too lazy to do that.

"Not my problem," B said again.

"It _should_ be your problem," Isaid, "You need to start taking responsibility—"

I let out a yelp as B grabbed me and forced me behind him. Startled, I looked over to see a familiar face approaching us.

"Kisame!" I said, shocked.

Although, I suppose I shouldn't be too shocked. I knew Akatsuki would send someone after B, I just always thought it would be Sasuke. In fact, I was surprised, and somewhat disappointed, that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"You know this guy?" B asked me.

"Yeah… kinda," I said, taking a step backwards.

Ponta stood up quickly, and the ground shook slightly.

"Your powerful chakra was leaking everywhere," Kisame said, "It made it easy for Samehada to track you all this way."

"Damn your strong chakra," I muttered, which B ignored.

"Don't worry though," Kisame said, "We won't kill you…"

"Well," B said, straightening his back, "I'm going to kill_ you._"

"We'll just see about that…" Kisame said, swinging his sword through the air, the bandages unraveling off of it.

"Now Ponta!" Sabu shouted, charging Kisame with that huge axe of his.

"Run!" B said, giving me a soft shove in the opposite direction.

He didn't need to tell me twice. Quickly, I sprinted off as fast as I could, heading into the woods and trying to put as much distance as I could between us. I ran until I could run no longer and then collapsed onto my knees, breathing heavily.

I then got up and started walking farther, looking back every once in a while to see if I could see anything—but there were too many trees between us now. After a while I stopped and sat down, still breathing heavily. I placed a hand on my stomach, suddenly worried. I wasn't sure how safe it was to run during pregnancy… but I'm only about a month along…so it shouldn't have any _dire_ consequences, right?

At least, I hoped not.

I sat there, worried about B for a while, and wondering if he was okay. I knew that Kisame was strong… otherwise why would he have been paired up with Itachi? And besides… he was a member of Akatsuki.

I hope B was okay…

My mind wondered over to Sasuke. I wonder why Sasuke didn't come after me. Maybe his wounds were too great and he needed to recover? He did seem in pretty bad shape… I bit my lip. I hope he was okay. I wish I could redo time and go back. If I could I might not have left.

_But no,_ I told myself, I ran away for a _reason_. I needed to get away from Akatsuki _and_ the Sound Village. And that was my only future with Sasuke.

But a part of me wondered if I maybe gave up too early. Maybe with the baby Sasuke's obsession with revenge would lesson somehow… maybe he would agree to go back the Leaf Village…

I shook my head to clear my head of these foolish thoughts.

No… Sasuke would never…

I cocked my head, listening to something strange. A sound that got louder and louder as time passed. Quickly. It sounded like… rushing water?

I looked up to see something approaching me quickly. It looked like a large bubble of water, moving or growing towards me at an alarming rate.

"What the…" I let out a yell as I leapt to my feet, backing up quickly. The water continued to grow and then stopped suddenly a few inches away from me. I let out a sigh of relief and then, hesitantly, reached out and touched it. My hand slipped inside and I quickly pulled it out, rubbing water between my fingers.

This must be part of Kisame's abilities… although it _could_ be B… I don't really know too much about him after all.

Suddenly I realized that B and Sabu and Ponta were stuck inside this ball of water, and were probably…

"B!" I shouted, "Sabu!"

But I knew they couldn't hear me. Even if I was close to them, they'd never hear me inside all that water.

The massive water bubble wobbled and moved towards me a few inches and I quickly back up, turning around and walking a few meters away.

This water could move… _somehow_… I wasn't going to let myself get sucked up inside.

I closed my eyes and prayed for the safety of my friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's that?" Sakura shouted, pointing.

Naruto looked up to see what looked like a large dome of dark water ahead a few kilometers.

"What the…" Naruto said.

"We should check it out," Karui said, "It might be B and your friend."

"I sure hope Grace isn't there," Sakura said, "I don't think she'd survive very long…"

"Whatever it is we should still check it out," Naruto shouted, springing forward.

They traveled for a few minutes until suddenly the ball of water exploded, and inky water was sloshing at their feet.

"Quickly!" Naruto said loudly, quickening his pace.

They were reaching a small clearing, where Naruto saw a large man squaring off against… "Hey!" Sakura said, "That's the Akatsuki guy!"

Naruto quickly summoned a clone. "RASENGAN!"

Kisame looked up, surprised for a moment, before Naruto, his clone, and the Rasengan smashed into him, sending his body flying.

"Nice trick," the tall man behind him said.

"Yo, thanks," Naruto said, turning around and grinning at the man, "I assume you're—"

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked, looking at Kisame's mangled form.

"He's missing his head," Kakashi said.

Sakura harrumphed and approached the body, kneeling down. _It was a good thing that Naruto aimed for the neck,_ Sakura thought, examining the body. It looked like the creature had regenerative abilities, from the looks of half healed wounds on his chest. She checked the pulse just to make sure and let out a sigh of relief. "He's dead. We should probably dispose of the body…"

Naruto sent Sakura an annoyed look. "As I was saying, you B?" he turned to look at B again.

"The one and only, mother fu—"

"The Raikage will be relieved that you're safe and sound," Darui said, "Although—"

"B!" another man came running into the clearing. He was short with a black bun and he was wearing traditional clothes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

B nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

_It was Naruto who finished him off, _Sakura thought to herself, frowning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The water bubble was gone now, and I was unsure what to do. Should I go investigate? Or should I stay here where it's _relatively_ safe? And also… how would I find my way to B without getting lost on the way?

I bit my lip, hopping from one foot to the other. "Ah… _damn it…" _I muttered, jogging forward.

I hadn't heard any noises from that direction—and the water bubble was gone… and what if B was injured and needed help? Worst comes to worse I can always run away again… and I doubt Kisame would willingly hurt me…

After a few minutes I reached a clearing and saw… "B!" I shouted, rushing forward and grabbing him, pulling him into a tight hug, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am—ain't no one can get the better of—"

"You big stupid idiot!" I shouted, stepping away from him and hitting him hard on the arm, "I seriously thought you were in danger—don't act so nonchalantly about it!"

He grinned tiredly down at me.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the weapon in his hand, "Isn't that Kisame's—"

"Grace!"

I jumped at the mention of my name and realized that there were other people in the clearing besides B and I. And not just anyone… "Naruto!" I said.

_**To be continued… **_

**Just so all of you know, running during pregnancy is perfectly safe, as long as it's comfortable and you're having a safe, healthy pregnancy. I checked. Plus most people don't even know their pregnant at this stage.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter!**


	49. Return: Chapter 13

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 13**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I think the "Return" arc has the most chapters… lol**

**Enjoy!**

"Naruto!" I said happily as he crashed into me, pulling me off my feet and hugging me tightly. I was suddenly aware of someone hugging me from behind. I saw pink hair out of the corner of my eye. "Sakura!"

"What are you _doing_ here?" Sakura said as she let go of me. I tried to move away from Naruto but he clung on tightly.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" I asked, deciding to relax into Naruto's arms and just wait for him to let me go.

"We were on a rescue mission," Sakura said, "To find B."

"Well, wouldn't you know," I said, "I was on a rescue mission for B as well—kinda…"

"Were not, Preggers," B said.

"I rescued you, didn't I? If it weren't for me you'd still be at the Akatsuki hideout. Dead, most likely," I said.

"'Preggers'?" Sakura asked.

Naruto let go of me, giving me a confused look.

"Nickname," I shrugged.

"Is this true?" a man a little ways off asked, "You saved B?"

"That part is true, true as can _be_, she rescued _me,_ _B," _B said.

"You have our thanks, and the thanks of the Cloud Village," the man said, nodding at me respectfully.

"So who are all you people?" I asked, looking around at all the different new faces around me.

"My name is Darui," the man who had thanked me said.

"I'm Karui," a girl with red hair said, "This is Omoi," she pointed to a muscular man, and then she pointed to a tall, thin, well-endowed woman with short blonde hair, "And this is Samui."

The remaining people introduced themselves as well.

"Well," I said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Preggers?"Sakura asked again.

I glanced at her, and then back at Naruto, who looked equally confused, and then at Kakashi, who was looking troubled.

"_Preggers?"_ Naruto asked, "As in… _pregnant?"_

"Um… _yeah?"_ I said, cringing slightly.

"You're _pregnant?" _Sakura said quietly, disbelievingly.

"Yup," I said, "Surprise!" I laughed uneasily, looking between Naruto and Sakura. They were just looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well who's the father?" Naruto asked.

I gave him a lidded look, "Who do you_ think,_ dumb ass?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, Sasuke," I said, "Who else would I have had—you know what, never mind. _Yes…_Sasuke is the father."

"You're… pregnant…" Sakura said, staring at me.

"Do you want proof?" I asked, "Feel free to feel my stomach with your chakra and see for yourself."

Sakura stuck out her hand, placing it on my stomach, I felt the warm flow of chakra as a green haze surrounded her hand. She retracted it. "You really _are_ pregnant…"

I nodded.

"Wait a second…" Naruto said, "If you're pregnant that meant you and Sasuke… you and Sasuke?" he wiggled his eyebrows and fingers for a moment.

"Yes, Sherlock," I said, "Sasuke and I had sex. Multiple times."

I paused, looking around at the shocked faces around me.

"I mean… thank you, Naruto, for bringing this subject up in public," I said, patting him on the arm reproachfully.

The people surrounding us continued to stare at Naruto and I as if they were watching some sort of soap opera… which I can't deny my life would fit into well. At least this situation.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked Sakura.

She shook her head quickly, seemingly to clear her thoughts, and nodded, giving me a smile. A fake smile. "I'm fine," she said.

But something told me that she wasn't fine. Not at all.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head again, "I'm _fine. _Really. I'm just shocked that all. I didn't expect you to be… well… _pregnant."_

"It came as quite a shock to me too," I said, "I didn't take it so well."

"How did Sasuke take it?" Naruto asked.

"He… uh… took it better than me," I said, shrugging, "but you know him—wanting to rebuild his clan and all."

"Speaking of Sasuke," Kakashi said, "He isn't here with you, is he?"

B scoffed at this. "As if—I don't know where he is but he's definitely not with us."

"No," I said, "He's probably back at the Akatsuki hide-out. I thought he might come after us but only Kisame came."

"He might come after you?" Sakura said, "You mean you… didn't tell him that you were leaving?"

"No… I sort of ran away," I said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," I said, "And I wanted to return to the Leaf Village, and I knew that Sasuke would never—you know what? I don't need to explain myself. I ran away… that's the end of the story."

"And you wouldn't have gotten far without me, babe," B said.

"I'm not you're babe," I snapped, glad that B was getting back to his usual swagger. "How did you defeat Kisame?" I asked.

"That dude?" Naruto pointed at the body that some of the Cloud Ninja were burying. "I Rasengan'ed his head off."

I shuddered slightly. "Disgusting," I said, "And kind of sad. I liked him…"

"You liked that crazy mofo?" B asked, sauntering over to us now.

"He was always… _nice_ to me…" I said.

B shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's the enemy," Naruto said, "He's a member of Akatsuki."

"_Sasuke_ is a member of Akatsuki," I said.

"So that's true, then?" Sakura said, "It wasn't just a misinformed rumor?"

"No…" I said, "I mean… he's not…" I looked around at the faces watching us. "Um… I'll tell you later," I said. This wasn't really a subject that I wanted some other village knowing about. Or at least, they didn't _need_ to know about it.

"We should head back to the Cloud Village," Darui said.

"Why?" I asked, "Shouldn't we head to the Leaf Village?"

"This is a two-part mission," Karui said, crossing her arms and jutting one hip out as she watched me closely. For some reason I could tell that there was something she didn't like about me.

"Alright," Naruto said, "We should probably start heading back then." He turned to look at me, and then turned back around and knelt down. "Hop on."

I nodded and climbed onto his back, holding tight as he stood up.

We set off, at a relatively fast rate, although not too fast as B was still recovering. He seemed pretty beat up, but he also seemed to be healing pretty fast. I wonder if that's because he's a host. He also had the weapon that Kisame had been carrying. I wonder why… war spoils? But why was it making weird noises?

"So… I hear you ran away with the guy who kidnapped our sensei," Karui said, running next to Naruto.

"Um… kind of," I said, "I mean… what's it to you?"

She narrowed her eyes and I realized with a shock that she was glaring at me. What was her problem? I mean, I _guess_ it looks bad that I ran away with Sasuke—and he's the guy who almost killed their sensei… but still. It's not like _I _did it. And besides, I'm the one who helped rescue him…if anything she should be thanking me.

"Nothing…" she muttered, and then she kicked off hard from the ground and sped up so she was ahead of us.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"She's just got a bunch of sticks shoved up her ass," Naruto said, "Don't mind her."

"You should follow that advice," Sakura said, "Since you fight with her every two minutes."

"I do not—and if I do it's her fault," Naruto grumbled.

"When will we get to the Cloud Village?" I asked.

"It should take about a day—day and a half to get there," the muscular young man who Karui had introduced as Omoi said. The Cloud ninja all seemed to have names that were like 'ui' or 'oi' or just letters in the alphabet.

I didn't know how to take it, but I'm sure making fun of them would be a _smart_ thing to do. So I'll refrain. While I have the self-control.

"I see," I said, frowning.

I wondered what we'll be doing when we get to the Cloud Village… and what their 'two-part mission' was. Obviously the first part was rescuing B… but what about the second part?

Somehow it seemed rather ominous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow!" I said, staring across at the large village, "Is so… _different_ from the Leaf Village. It's like it's… upside _down."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karui snapped as she walked briskly by me.

"It's not an insult," I muttered, sliding into place besides B. "So… where are we headed?"

"To see the Raikage," Darui said.

"Oh," I said, starting to feel a little nervous. "What's he like?" I whispered to Sakura.

"Kinda intimidating," Sakura whispered back.

It took about half an hour to walk to the Cloud Head Quarters, and then a few minutes to walk through the building until we reached a great set of doors, which were opened by two ninja standing guard. We walked into the large room, and I saw a large throne-like chair with a tall, very muscular man sitting there.

Sakura was right. He _was_ intimidating.

"Well, well," he said, glaring down at B, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"I was _attacked, twice," _B said, crossing his arms, "Sorry it took a while."

The Raikage stood up and walked over to B, hitting him hard on the head.

"What was that for?" B said, rubbing his head and I snickered loudly. He and the Raikage turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging.

"This girl is new," the Raikage said, nodding at me.

"Oh yeah, this is the girl who helped me escape the Akatsuki base," B said, motioning to me lazily.

The Raikage looked interested at this. "Is that so? Well, you have my thanks," he nodded to me again.

I smiled, "Of course. It was my honor."

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Grace Sarutobi," I said.

"'Sarutobi'?" he said, cocking his head, "From the Leaf Village clan?"

"I'm adopted," I said.

"She's also Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend," Karui interrupted.

The Raikage blinked. "Is that so?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me. I frowned, sending Karui a glare. She just had to ruin the moment, didn't she?

"I'm surprised you kept her on," the Raikage said to B.

"She did help me escape," B said, "And she's Preggers… I couldn't very well abandon her."

"No you couldn't," I sniffed.

"She's pregnant?" the Raikage said, "With Uchiha's child?"

I winced slightly. He didn't sound pleased. "Yes," I said.

He narrowed his eyes even farther, giving me the impression that he was squinting at me. It was almost comical if the air wasn't so tense. "Well," he said, "Since you saved my brother I can forgive you for your faults."

"My faults?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Excuse me, but I had nothing to do with Sasuke attacking B. _And_ I ran away with B—away from Sasuke and—"

"Grace," Kakashi interrupted, "Be mindful that you are speaking to a village leader."

I scowled, looking away from the Raikage. Kakashi was right—I needed to mind my tongue. But something the way the Raikage worded that just pissed me off. As if I was in the _wrong_ for getting pregnant with Sasuke's child. It's not like I _chose_ to get pregnant. It's not _really_ like I _chose_ to run away with him. He would have forced me to if I hadn't gone willingly.

"Very well," the Raikage said, "In two days' time you will be setting out to track down Uchiha—"

"What?" I said, surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Do not interrupt me, girl," the Raikage growled.

"What's this about going after Sasuke?" I asked, turning to Sakura and Naruto, confused.

"That's the second part of the mission," Sakura said quietly, looking somewhat depressed.

"What are you going to do with him once you find him?" I asked, looking around the room. From the looks on their faces I had my answer before the Raikage spoke.

"To bring him back dead or alive," the Raikage said.

"Did Tsunade approve of that?" I asked, horror struck.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor to the Five Nations—a Rogue Ninja—and an enemy of the Cloud Village," the Raikage said, "It's pathetic that he hadn't been taken care of when he first went rogue. The Cloud Village is clearing up the Leaf Village's mistake."

"But you can't possibly be going along with this," I said, grabbing Naruto's arm and shaking it hard.

Naruto looked away from me. "I'm not," he said quietly.

"I'm made a deal with the Leaf ninja," the Raikage said, "If they can convince Sasuke to return to the Leaf Village than we will forget about killing him as long as he receives proper justice."

My eyes widened slightly.

Sasuke would _never_ agree to return to the Leaf Village.

This meant that Sasuke… would _die._

_**To be continued…**_

**Grace has a hard time controlling herself…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	50. Return: Chapter 14

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 14**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: **

**Enjoy!**

"Please," I said, "Don't kill him."

"And why shouldn't I?" the Raikage said.

"Because he _didn't_ kill B," I said, "And besides—it's not like he's coming after _your_ village. He's only coming after the Leaf. And…" I said, "I doubt he'll ever come after the Cloud Village. He has no interest in you guys."

"He still attacked my brother," the Raikage said.

"B is your _brother?" _I asked, then I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Still, it's not like he'll come after your village _again._ I doubt he'll come after your… _brother_… again. And besides—you owe me. I saved B… the least you can do is give me this one favor."

"That is a big favor," the Raikage said.

"You still owe me," I said, crossing my arms.

The Raikage and I glared at each other for a good long while before he finally said, "Very well, as long as the Leaf takes an active attempt to arrest him and punish him for his crimes, the Cloud Village will release his death sentence."

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "Thank you," I said.

"Very well," he said, "You can leave."

"Thank you," I said again, bowing and then turning around and leaving the room. I stepped through the door and it closed heavily behind me.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Um… he said he would release the sentence," I said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's great!" he said, "How did you do it?"

"I cashed in a favor," I said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Now that that's settled we should probably head back to the Leaf Village soon."

"Yes, good," I said, "Finally." I frowned, "What about going after Sasuke—don't you want to?"

"Of course," Naruto said, "But for now we have to bring you back to the Leaf Village."

"Right," I said, "That's true. And I'm excited to go back."

"It's been over a month," Sakura said.

I nodded, "When are we heading back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

I nodded again. "We should go rest then," I said, "It's getting late."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What about the elders of the Leaf Village?" Madara asked, leaning against the wall and watching as Sasuke and his team prepped.

"I'll go after them as soon as I get Grace back safe and sound," Sasuke said.

Madara did not say anything for a short while. "And if you can't find her?"

Sasuke paused. "Then I'll return here."

"If you do—I have something for you," Madara said, "Something that will help in your revenge."

Sasuke paused again, glancing over at Madara, "And what is that?"

"Come back and you'll find out," Madara said.

Sasuke nodded, turning away and walking out of the front entrance, Jūgo, Karin and Suigetsu following behind.

"Where are we going again?" Suigetsu asked.

"To find Grace," Sasuke said.

"And where is she?" Suigetsu asked, "Why aren't we just going after the Leaf Village's elders again?"

"Once we find Grace—I'll bring her to the Sound Village and then we'll head to the Leaf Village to kill the Elders," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu sighed, looking at Karin and mouthing 'I-didn't-sign-up-for-this'.

Sasuke paused, looking around, "You don't need to come if you don't want to."

Suigetsu put up a hand, "I'll come. I just don't see what the big deal is."

Sasuke ignored him.

They would follow Kisame's tracks, hopefully leading to the last place that the Eight-Tails and Grace were. Presuming that they stuck together. After that, Sasuke assumed that the tracks would head to the Cloud Village. If Grace and Killer B stayed together, they would probably head there next after Kisame's death.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Grace better be safe, wherever she was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto set me down. It had been two days since we left the Cloud Village and we were almost at the Leaf Village. We couldn't go that fast because I was there—and I could see that it was starting to annoy Naruto that we were going at a snail's pace.

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant," Naruto said from the other side of the camp fire.

"Yeah," I said, "I couldn't believe it at first either."

I glanced over at Sakura, and saw that she was sitting there quietly, staring at her food. She seemed subdued, as she always seem to be whenever Naruto brought up the fact that I was pregnant.

"This means that Sasuke _did it_ before me," Naruto grumbled.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"It _is_ a big deal," Naruto said, "I mean… he had his first kiss before me—he had sex before me—he—"

"Technically," I said, "_Technically_, Sasuke's first kiss was _your_ first kiss."

Naruto turned a nasty shade of green. "I thought we agreed that we would never bring that up again," he growled.

"Sorry, the opportunity presented itself," I shrugged, smirking at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I think it's about time we went to sleep. We're getting up early in the morning."

"Right," I said, "Naruto, come over here."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I need a pillow," I said, waving him over.

He glared at me before nodding and getting up, walking over and lying down next to me. I lay down next to him and put my head on his chest. "Excellent," I said, "I haven't used you as a pillow in _years_."

I lifted my head to see that Kakashi and Sakura were staring at us.

"Don't judge me," I said, "I need something soft for my head."

"Soft?" Naruto asked.

"Not soft," I amended, "Hard and chiseled."

"That's better," Naruto said, shifting slightly as he got comfortable.

"Night guys," I said, closing my eyes.

"Night," Naruto said.

"There's something wrong with them," I heard Kakashi mutter to Sakura.

Well… he's probably not wrong about that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow," I said, staring at the great wall a little ways off. "I feel like it's been forever since I've been back in the Leaf Village."

We were walking towards the gate of the Leaf Village.

"Does anyone know that I'm coming back?" I asked.

"No," Kakashi said, "We didn't send a message in case Akatsuki intercepted it."

"Oh goodie," I said, cheerfully, "I get to see everyone's reactions."

"Boy are they going to be surprised to see you," Naruto said, "Everyone is going to be so happy."

"Hmm…" I agreed.

I _was_ very excited to see everyone. Especially Tenten and Neji, although I would never tell Neji that. I reached up and touched the necklace around my neck. I was thankful that Sasuke never mentioned it, since I didn't know what I would say if he did. I don't think he would take very kindly to knowing that I was wearing a necklace that belonged to some guy. Not that that some guy _gave me_ the necklace, but still… Sasuke kind of was the jealous type.

Not that he has anything to be jealous about. It's not like I _like, like_ Neji that way.

Not really, at least.

Alright, maybe I like him a little… I mean, he's a handsome guy, and he's _pretty_ nice to me. And he's pretty as well.

But it's not like I _really_ like him.

It's not like I'm in _love _with him.

We passed through the gate and Kakashi walked over to the little hut thing where two ninja were standing. He talked to them for a short while before walking back over to us. "We should go see the Hokage now," he said, "To report in."

"Man, do I have to come?" Naruto asked, groaning.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "It's good experience for when you become a team leader."

"When is _Naruto_ going to become a team leader?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey," Naruto protested, "I'm going to become Hokage someday."

"Yeah, okay," I said, patting him on the arm.

"Hey…" Naruto grumbled.

"I _believe _you," I said.

"Then _sound_ like it," Naruto retorted.

"I _am_ sounding like it," I said.

"I don't care for your tone—or your sarcasm," Naruto sniffed, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

I smirked at him, "I'm serious—I believe you can become Hokage."

"Thanks," he said.

We reached HQ within twenty minutes and walked up the stairs and down the hallway until we reached Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked and when we heard Tsunade answer, he opened it, walking in, Naruto, Sakura and I following closely.

Tsunade was looking at papers closely when we walked in, but Shizune gasped when she saw me, causing Tsunade to look up, surprised. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she stared at me. "Grace!" she said.

"Happy to see me?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"How…" Tsunade began.

"Funny story," I said, "See, I sort of rescued the Raikage's brother from the hands of the Akatsuki and then he brought me with him to visit this friend of his and then we were attacked by Akatsuki and then Naruto and his friends came and kicked Akatsuki's ass and then we came back here."

Tsunade stared at me for a few moments before, "I see… And what about Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other. "We thought it would be best to bring Grace back to the village before we went after Sasuke again," Sakura said.

"Good choice," Tsunade said, "Where is the Cloud Village standing on him?"

"They've released his death sentence," Kakashi said.

"I convinced the Raikage to let it go," I said.

Tsunade raised a surprised brow, "And how did you do that?" she asked.

"With my powers of persuasion and rugged good looks," I said.

Tsunade raised both brows.

"I cashed in a favor," I said, realizing that my joke was not taken lightly. "Because I saved his brother I convinced him not to kill Sasuke. A life for a life."

"I see…" Tsunade said. "Well, I'm glad you're back. Team Kakashi, well done. And when you've rested you can go after Sasuke again."

"That might not be necessary," I said.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because…" I began, "I think that Sasuke will probably track me down at some point. He'll probably end up here. All you have to do is wait and he'll come."

Tsunade hummed a reply and then leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Very well then," Tsunade said, "Since that makes more sense than tracking him down, we'll do that."

I nodded. "And besides," I said, "Sending _Naruto_ to the Akatsuki hide-out might not be the best plan."

Tsunade nodded, "So it's true that Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki?"

"Yes," I said.

"That's not all that's true," Naruto said, "Guess what happened to Grace!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Naruto fidgeted with barely controlled glee. "She got knocked up!" he said finally, looking as if he was going to burst from the seams.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at me in shock. "Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, my shoulders sagging, "I'm afraid that I am… indeed… 'knocked up'."

"And I assume Sasuke is the father?" Tsunade asked.

"Why does everyone seem to deem it necessary to question that?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"It's a valid question," Naruto pointed out.

"No, it's not," I said, "Sasuke is the only guy I've ever—you know what? I don't feel like having this conversation. I'm done with all of you stupid ninja." I waved a hand in Naruto's face and then flicked him on the nose.

"Hey…" he said, rubbing it.

"Well," Tsunade said, patting the table with one hand and bringing our attention back to her, "Team Kakashi, rest well until I send you out on your next mission—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Naruto said, putting a hand up, "You heard Grace—Sasuke could be arriving _any_ day. We have to be here and ready for him."

Tsunade sighed, "Unfortunately I can't afford to have one of my best teams training or on unauthorized missions. I need you back on the field."

"Man," Naruto grumbled, "Why did I have to be done with my training already?"

"Besides, I don't want you guys to get out of practice. Sai has been waiting here patiently for you to return for the past few days. You need to get together and be a team again. I assure you if Sasuke comes, you're not the only ones who can deal with him."

Naruto nodded.

"You can leave," Tsunade said, waving them off.

They all nodded and left. I turned to leave with them but stopped when Tsunade said, "You wait."

I stopped and turned around, walking back to the middle of the room. "What is it?" I asked.

She sighed and placed her elbows on her desk. "Is it true you're pregnant?"

"Yes," I said.

Tsunade let out a deep breath. "I see… Well, how far along are you?"

"I don't know," I said, "About a month?"

"We'll do an ultrasound to see how you're doing," she said, "Shizune will make an appointment for you to go to the hospital," she nodded at Shizune, who smiled and nodded at me. "Now, there's something we need to talk about."

"And what's that?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous at the serious tone in her voice.

"Several things, actually," Tsunade said, "The Elders won't be pleased with you—since you ran away with a rogue ninja, and just spent a month with Akatsuki—"

"But I have some information on Akatsuki," I pointed out, "That could be useful to you guys."

Tsunade nodded, "But still—you consorted with the enemy. And you being pregnant won't help your case."

I nodded. I wasn't sure how the Elders were going to react to knowing that I was pregnant with an Uchiha's child. Probably not well.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Tsunade said. "I _was_ going to bring this up earlier, about the time you ran away, but obviously, I never had the chance."

"About what?" I asked, although I had a faint clue what she was about to say.

"What Orochimaru did to you," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

_**To be continued…**_

**I think in the next chapter you find out what Orochimaru did to her :) Although I shouldn't be smiling…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	51. Return: Chapter 15

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Return: Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I don't really have anything to say…**

**Enjoy!**

"What he did to me?" I asked, my eyes widening.

I won't lie—I've somewhat forgotten, with all that was going on, the fact that Orochimaru _did_ something to me while I was in a coma in the Sound Village. _What_ he did to me, I had no idea.

"For now," Tsunade said, "I want you to return to the Hokage mansion and rest. I'll tell you in a few days."

My shoulders sagged somewhat. "Way to let me down," I muttered, "Why bother mentioning if you aren't going to tell me now?"

"I figure it would be nice to let you have a few more days without knowing," Tsunade said.

I frowned, my heart racing at that comment. That wasn't scary at _all. _

Note my sarcasm.

"Well," I said, "I should be leaving then. Can't wait to get out of these clothes," I tugged at my shirt, "And into something a _little_ more stylish and less grungy."

Tsunade gave me an overly patient smile and pointed at the door, "Close the door on your way out," she said.

"Very well, _ma'am_," I said, bowing dramatically and turning around, walking through the door and closing it behind me. I headed back to the Hokage Mansion, where I walked through the front door rand into the living room. "Konohamaru?" I called.

There was a scuttle and a crashing sound from the kitchen, and then I saw him walk into the living room, looking around wildly. "Who's there?" he called out.

"It's just me," I said, pointing at myself.

He stopped, doing a double take as he stared, open mouthed, at me.

"_Grace?"_ he gasped. And then he rushed forward and jumped into my arms, throwing his arms around me and squeezing tight.

I heard barking as Bingley jumped around us, pawing at my side.

"Bingley!" I cried, unlatching an arm from Konohamaru and patting him on the head.

"How did you get back?" Konohamaru asked, still hugging me tight.

"Naruto and them brought me back," I said.

Konohamaru grinned up at me, and then moved back a few steps, letting go of me. "This isn't a transformation jutsu, is it?"

"Nope," I said.

"Genjutsu?" he asked.

"Nope," I said again.

He grinned and hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're home," he said.

"I'm glad I'm home too," I said, wrapping my arms around him again.

There was a long pause until, "Uncle Asuma died," he said quietly.

My eyes widened slightly at this. I knelt down in front of him, grabbing his hands. "Are you okay?" I asked, my eyebrows hunching up.

He shook his head.

"Oh Konohamaru," I said, standing up and drawing him into another hug, "I'm so… so sorry…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a loud knock on the front door the next morning and I blearily walked out in my pajamas and opened it. "What is it—"

Something or someone crashed into me, drawing me into a tight hug.

"Oh Grace!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Tenten? What's the matter?" I asked, hugging her back tentatively.

She drew away from me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. "Where _were _you?" she demanded, "Do you have _any_ idea how _anxious_ I was about you? You left without saying _anything—"_

"Oh yeah," I said, closing the door behind her and then walking into the kitchen, Tenten following me. "Sorry about that."

Tenten crossed her arms, "'Sorry'?" she said, "That's all you've got to say?"

I cringed slightly, "I shouldn't have left without saying anything," I said, "It was just all a blur. Those guys came and I had to see Sasuke right away, and then… and then he wouldn't let me come back to the village and next thing I knew we were heading off—"

"So he _did_ kidnap you," Tenten said.

"Not exactly," I said, "I mean, I didn't really have a choice but I went willingly."

"Why?" she asked, "Why would you go _willingly?"_

"Because—"

I heard the front door bang open and two voices arguing as Naruto and Kin walked in. "There you are," Naruto said, grinning at me, "We were just stopping by to see how you were."

"Naruto," I said, "Kin!"

Kin smiled handsomely at me and walked over, hugging me.

"Wow," I said, "You didn't even _try_ to unhook my bra."

Kin shrugged, "I've grown up a lot since the last time you saw me," he said.

"I seriously doubt that," I muttered. "Anyway, "Thanks for coming over.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"We have some guests," I said, waving at the three people in the room.

"I see that," Konohamaru said.

"So is it true?" Kin asked, turning to look at me.

"Is what true?" Tenten asked, looking at me curiously.

"You're pregnant?" Kin asked.

I could feel my face heat up as everyone turned to look at me, which was stupid since two of them already know the answer. "Yes," I said, "I am."

"I knew it!" Kin said, "I knew you and Sasuke would—"

"You're pregnant?" Tenten asked.

"You're _pregnant?" _Konohamaru asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said, "Sorry I didn't tell you yesterday.

"This is awesome!" Konohamaru said, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"So am I," Naruto said, grinning widely.

"But I'm going to be the only one _related_ to the baby," Konohamaru said, looking smug.

"You're not _related_ to the baby," Naruto said, crossing his arms, "Grace is _adopted."_

"Oh yeah… but she's still my sister—which means that legally I'm the baby's uncle," Konohamaru said.

Naruto pouted and then looked at me, "But I'm going to be its _favorite_ uncle."

"Am not!" Konohamaru protested.

"Guys, _please," _I said, putting up my hands, "You're _both_ going to be its favorite uncle."

"It can only have _one_ favorite uncle," Kin pointed out.

"You're not helping," I said.

"I love chaos," he said, shrugging.

"So much for 'growing up'," I muttered.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Tenten said.

"Yup, me neither," I said, shrugging, "But I've accepted that fact."

"How did Sakura take it?" Tenten asked.

I frowned, "She… I need to talk to you about that actually."

There was another knock at the door and then then—speak of the devil—Sakura walked into the living room. "Oh my," she said, "Am I crashing a party?"

"An _uncle_ party," Konohamaru said.

"Well," Sakura said, "I'm here to tell Grace that she needs to come down to the hospital—she has a sonogram."

"Oh," I said, "Right now?"

"In an hour," Sakura said, "I thought I'd tell you in time for you to shower."

"Thanks," I said.

"I have to go train with my team," Tenten said, "But I'll catch up with you two later. And we're not finished," she said seriously to me.

I waved goodbye to her as she left the room.

"Not looking forward to that conversation," I said, grinning sheepishly at Sakura. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Then it's off for baby pictures…"

I went off to take a shower.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why did all of you have to come as well?" I asked, glaring at Konohamaru, Kin and Naruto.

"We want to see the baby as well," Naruto said.

"This is just really uncomfortable," I said, shifting slightly. They were all standing at my head, since I had refused to allow them on the other end since that was… well… had some invasive equipment all up in there.

Sakura was working at the computer screen.

"Here you go," Sakura said, pointing at the screen, "This is your baby."

I squinted my eyes, staring at the screen.

"It's got Sasuke's good looks," Kin joked.

"I don't see it," Konohamaru said.

"It's right here," Sakura pointed at the screen again. "All you can see right now is the yolk sack. The baby is very small right now. Smaller than a grain of rice."

"That's a small baby!" Konohamaru said, alarmed.

"It'll _grow," _Sakura said, giving him an exasperated look.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed.

"It's too early to tell, you doofus," I said, smacking him on the arm. I then turned my attention back to the screen.

I couldn't believe it. That was my baby…

"Can I have a print of that?" I asked.

Sakura nodded, clicking a button and then the printer began punching out the print.

"What do you want a print for?" Naruto asked me.

"So I can _look_ at it," I said, giving him an exasperated look. "And so I can _show_ people."

"Can I have a copy as well?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Why do _you_ want a copy?" Sakura asked.

"I want a copy of the first picture of my nephew," Naruto said.

"Oh, me too!" Konohamaru said.

"I wouldn't mind having one as well," Kin said.

"No!" I said, "You guys don't need one—and Naruto, you don't _know_ it's going to be a boy. It could be a girl."

"But it would be cool if it were a boy," Naruto said.

"True that," Konohamaru said, "Then we could teach him all sorts of things."

I narrowed my eyes at then and resolved to never let them near my baby.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day I was summoned to Tsunade's office, and to my surprise, Team Kakashi was already there, including Sai.

"Hello Sai," I said pleasantly, "How nice to see you again."

He nodded, giving me that plastic smile of his.

"I didn't summon you here for reunions," Tsunade snapped, "I summoned you here to tell you something."

"And what was so important that _Grace_ had to be here?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade glowered at us for a long while before saying, "We just received word from the Cloud… Sasuke Uchiha appeared in their village."

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

"He must have been tracking Grace," Kakashi said.

"He appeared and disappeared within one night—two nights ago—but the Cloud are insisting that we take action against him," Tsunade said.

I let out a sigh. An exasperated sigh. Why did Sasuke have to go and do that? Now the Cloud is pissed at him again.

"He's probably either on his way here," I said, "Or he's heading back to the Akatsuki base."

"Only a few people knew you were even brought back here," Kakashi said, "Unless he used the Sharingan on those specific people I doubt he'll know."

"He might be headed here anyway," I said, "Just to check it out."

"In any case, we'll be sending a team out to track down the Akatsuki base," Tsunade said.

Naruto perked up, "I'll go—"

"You're staying here," Tsunade said, interrupting him, "I don't want you anywhere near the Akatsuki base.

Naruto scowled.

"I'm sure Sasuke will end up here anyway," I said, "So all you have to do is wait patiently and he'll show up eventually."

"Unfortunately," Tsunade said, "You won't be able to 'wait patiently'. I'm sending you on a mission the day after tomorrow."

"But—what if Sasuke shows up?" Naruto protested.

"We have plenty of able bodied shinobi that are able to apprehend him," Tsunade said.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Jiraiya, who walked in.

"Now is not the time," Tsunade snapped.

"I'm just coming in to report on my mission," Jiraiya said, placing a scroll on her desk.

"You're back!" Naruto said, looking happy, "Guess what happened to Grace!"

"No!" I said, panicking, "Don't tell—"

"She's pregnant!" Naruto said interrupted gleefully.

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

My shoulders sagged as I realized that my last threads of dignity were now gone now that the man who predicted I would get pregnant knew that I in actuality _got pregnant._

"Is that so?" he said, "Well, well, wouldn't you know…"

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Who's the father?" Jiraiya asked.

"Um… Sasuke," I said, feeling annoyed that for the umpteenth time I had to clarify this. Why didn't people just automatically assume that Sasuke was the father?

"Well, congratulations," Jiraiya said.

"Want to see a sono-what's-it?" Naruto asked, reaching into his pants pocket and drawing out the sonogram.

"Sure," Jiraiya said.

Naruto showed the man the picture.

"Aw," Jiraiya said, "It looks just like Sasuke…"

I rolled my eyes and Naruto placed the sonogram back in his pocket. Why he insisted on carrying it around I _don't know._ I mean, _I_ carry it around—but I'm the mother for Heaven's sake, I'm _allowed_ to be overzealous. Naruto has no reason to be.

He's taking his role of 'favorite uncle' a little too seriously.

But at least I know this kid will be well loved. That's something at least.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Tsunade asked, waving her hand in front of us.

"Right," Naruto said, turning to face her, "So, Sasuke…"

"I'd best be going," Jiraiya said, leaving the room.

"For now," Tsunade said, "Team Akai will be in charge of your protection, and—"

"Why can't _we _be in charge of her protection?" Naruto asked. "That way we can stay in the village and wait for Sasuke."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Because your team is not suited to this kind of mission. But how about this. I'll allow you to switch off and on with Team Akai. To give them breaks." She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "But in the meanwhile you will go on regular missions."

"_Fine," _Naruto grumbled.

"A few months ago you would be begging me for missions," Tsunade said.

"That was before I knew that Sasuke might show up at the village at any moment," Naruto said.

"Well, it is what it is," Tsunade said. "You are dismissed. And Grace," she looked at me, "Report to the hospital at two o'clock tomorrow. I have something to discuss with you."

"What Orochimaru did to me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What did he do to you?" Naruto asked me as we left Tsunade's office.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess I'll be finding out tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I assume you had no luck," Madara said, as Sasuke and his team walked through the entrance.

"No one we interrogated knew about Grace," Karin said, "And then we had to escape because we couldn't fight everyone in the village."

"She's probably at the Leaf Village," Suigetsu said.

"That's what I said," Karin said, glaring at him.

"We'll head there next," Sasuke said. "To see if Grace is there and to kill the elders."

"Before you do, I have something that will help you," Madara said.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Itachi's eyes," Madara said.

_**To be continued… **_

**Oh, and I guess I lied about finding out about what Orochimaru did to Grace… I'm pretty sure it's **_**next **_**chapter that you find out. But don't hold me to it. I'm too lazy to check.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	52. KEIKO: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: KEIKO: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is kind of creepy. Just warning you.**

**Enjoy!**

"Why is it whenever I do something you two are always there?" I asked Kin and Naruto.

"Because we're your only friends?" Naruto suggested.

"You're not my only friends," I said, giving him a weird look.

"We're your only _real_ friends, none of the others bothered to come as support," Naruto pointed out.

"And besides," Kin said, "I _have_ to be here. I am your bodyguard after all."

"Well, thanks for being here," I said, pacing the hallway.

As annoyed as I acted I _was_ glad they were here. I needed the moral support. After all, I was going to find out what that bastard Orochimaru did to me. And I was scared shitless, I'm not going to lie.

I placed a hand on my stomach.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Naruto asked, looking panicked.

"Nothing," I said, giving him another weird look.

"Oh, thank _God…_" Naruto said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'd hate for anything to happen to my godson."

"Your _godson?" _I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Naruto said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the universe, "Obviously I'm the baby's godfather."

"Obviously?" I asked.

The door opened and Shizune nodded for us to enter Tsunade's office. I noticed that there was a chair in the middle of the room. Tsunade motioned for me to sit in it. I glanced at Sakura, who was standing towards the side with Shizune, and then back to Tsunade.

I clasped my hands in behind me, looking intently at Tsunade. "Well?" I asked.

"You should sit down for this," Tsunade said.

I nervously sat down.

Tsunade sighed, opening a file and taking out a packet of paper. "I'd hand this to you to read but since you can't, it would be rather pointless," she said. "Anyway, these are documents that a reconnaissance team, led by Team Guy, found while investigating the Sound base that you were found in."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that it has something to do with what happened to me," I said.

"It has everything to do with it," Tsunade said, "Every test, experiment… _everything."_

I swallowed. It was a rather large packet. And from what I could see, the writing was _very_ small. "So what did they do to me?"

"Mainly blood work and simply things that you wouldn't really understand. The main thing, however is…" she trailed off, glancing at Shizune and Sakura. "They discovered something about your DNA."

"My DNA?" I asked, feeling something drop in my stomach. That wasn't what I was expecting and I felt somewhat relieved.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "You see… they created a sort of… Kekkei-Genkai. In your DNA."

I stared at her. "No I don't," I said, "I'm not even from—I mean, that's impossible."

"Not in actuality," Tsunade said. "You don't _technically_ have a Kekkei-Genkai. You don't have most of the requirements. What you have is very similar though."

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked. "Either she has a Kekkei-Genkai or she doesn't—"

Tsunade gave him a cold glare that shut him up. She looked back at me, "It _means… _that they were able to activate certain components in your DNA. We're still not sure how Orochimaru managed to do it."

I continued to stare at her. "That's… not even… I mean… how the hell could my DNA even be able to… that's impossible," I finished lamely. "Are you saying that all this time I've had some crazy… abilities?"

"Absolutely not," Tsunade said, "And even if you did you wouldn't be able to access any of them with your chakra sealed off. Your 'Kekkei-Genkai' doesn't do anything for _you._ You're just a normal person. But your _children_ will have enhanced DNA."

"What, like mutants?" I asked.

"No, for an example, your child, if it is indeed Sasuke's child—"

"It's Sasuke's child," I said, annoyed.

She ignored me, "Than its blood line limit—it's Sharingan, will be enhanced. Your Kekkei-Genkai doesn't manifest as anything other than the enhancement of other Kekkei-Genkai. It's not just your DNA that gives this, though," she continued, "It's the developing process. The child has to develop inside of you. That's the problem."

I continued to stare at her. "It's a good thing, though," I said, "I mean, this means that my children will be, like, super soldiers, right?" I frowned, "Well, as long as their father has a Kekkei-Genkai."

"Grace," Shizune interjected, looking somewhat ill, "How do you think Orochimaru found all this out?"

I looked at her, to Naruto, who still looked confused, to Kin and Sakura, who were both starting to look ill, to the grim face of Tsunade.

And then it dawned on me.

"Are you suggesting… that while I was at the Sound… I was…" I swallowed, "_Pregnant?"_

There was a long silence before Naruto laughed shakily, "That's ridiculous," he said, "I mean, right?" he looked at Tsunade, horrified.

"I'm not suggesting it," Tsunade said, "I'm telling you."

I stood up suddenly but then found that everything was swirling and I sat down hard. "That…" I couldn't speak. "That's impossible. I mean—I would know, right? If I had been pregnant before…"

"Not if you were in a comatose state," Tsunade reminded me.

"But I wasn't really—I mean, I was on, like, life support," I exclaimed, "How could my body support a child at the same time if it couldn't even support _me…"_

"I'm not sure," Tsunade said, "Orochimaru somehow found a way. He's good at that," she took in a deep breath. "I had my suspicions when I examined your body when you were brought back. But these," she motioned to the papers, "Confirmed it."

"This isn't real," Naruto said, "Grace couldn't be pregnant. If she were pregnant wouldn't she—"

"Stretch marks," I said, "And I remember noticing scars on my stomach when I first woke up—but I just thought they were like the scars on the rest of my body…" I fell silent again. People started speaking but I couldn't tell who was talking or what they were saying.

All I could think about was the fact that I have _already been pregnant. _Something had _already_ grown inside of me. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking up at Tsunade suddenly.

"Where is what?" Tsunade asked, but from the tone in her voice I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Where is the baby?" I asked. Why didn't it occur to me before? If I was _pregnant _before than there must be a child somewhere. _My_ child.

I felt sick.

"Let me finish first," Tsunade said.

"Show me the baby!" I said, standing up quickly. I felt faint however and quickly sat back down.

"_Let me finish," _Tsunade growled.

We glared at each other for a short while before I sighed and crossed my arms, relenting.

"So," Tsunade said, leaning against her desk. "According to this document, the experiment they conducted on you is called _Kekkei_-_Genkai_ _Enhancement In-Vivo Karyotype Observation." _

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked impatiently.

"It means what I explained. They used Kekkei-Genkai enhancement tests and then placed an embryo inside you and watched it grow. However, they didn't just use one Kekkei-Genkai. They used multiple. The result was… it caused the child to be quite unstable."

"And it's confirmed that it's _my_ child," I asked.

"Yes, the blood tests we conducted when you returned from the Sand confirmed it," she said.

"What about the father?" I asked.

Tsunade frowned. "We had no luck with that," she said, "Her DNA was too spliced to figure it out. There was no concise results."

"Wait," Naruto said, "Does this mean that someone and Grace had—"

"No," Tsunade said, "It was entirely artificial insemination. According to these, anyway," she picked up the papers and dropped them back on the desk.

"I think I know what that means," I said.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means," Tsunade said, looking at him with annoyance, "That Grace got pregnant not by traditional means."

Naruto still looked confused.

"By a syringe," Tsunade said.

"Is the father Sasuke?" I asked her.

Tsunade frowned. "It's possible. But it's still hard to say."

I let out a huge breath, breathing deeply. I felt like I was going to pass out. This was too much to take in. "Where is it?" I asked again.

Tsunade frowned. "She's—"

"She?" I asked, "It's a girl?"

Tsunade frowned, "She was."

This time I frowned, "Was?"

"She's no longer a girl?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No," Tsunade said, "I'm afraid the child passed away. Two weeks ago."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat. "What?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"I'm afraid her body was very unstable—most likely due to the intense experimentation, and she passed away about two weeks ago from organ failure—"

"How long was the child here before she died?" I asked.

Tsunade frowned.

"How long," I said slowly, "Was the child here before she died?"

"Since you were in the Sand," Tsunade said.

I stood up quickly, walking over to her and grabbing her shirt. She did not stop me. "You had my _baby_ here for over a month—when I was _here_ and you didn't tell me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "We weren't sure if she was yours—and then you left—'

"You still should have told me!" I shouted.

She did not wince, but merely stared back at me coldly. "We didn't want to worry you."

"I… I still should have been told," I said, tiredly letting go of her shirt. "I could have been with her—I could have—"

I turned and ran out of Tsunade's office, heading down the hall, down the staircase and out the front door, ignoring Naruto's call.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore, slowing to a halt. I couldn't breathe, not from running, but from hyperventilating.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I smelt a familiar scent. I turned around in Naruto's arms and wrapped my arms around him, sobs wracking my body.

"It's okay…" Naruto whispered, slowly bringing myself and him to the ground, where he sat with his back against the wall of a building, holding me in his arms.

I shook my head but I couldn't speak.

"Shh…" he said quietly, and held me closer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stared down at the grave, where a word I could not read spelt out the name of my child that I would never know.

Keiko.

That was her name.

I knelt down and touched the gravestone, and felt Naruto kneel down beside me, touching my shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I never even met her," I said. "She never got to know her own mother… she died—and I wasn't even there."

"You had no idea," Naruto said, "It's not your fault that she died."

"No," I said, "It's not. But I still should have been there. I should have… I just wish I could have seen her…"

I let out a sigh, standing up. "It's a good thing Orochimaru is dead," I said, "Because if he were still alive—I would murder him with my own two hands."

_**To be continued. **_

**All I can say is—I tried to think of the creepiest weirdest most horrible experiment Orochimaru could have possibly done to Grace and this was what I came up with. Because let's face it, it would be OOC of Orochimaru **_**not **_**to do something ethically obscene to her. It's been in the works for a while. **

**Oh, and originally Keiko was supposed to be alive—but that would have elongated the story by like twenty chapters—and this story is already becoming unnecessarily long, so I decided to cut her out of the story. She wasn't important to the plot anyway.**

**If you're curious why she was described as 'around five years old' when she's actually probably less than two/two and a half it's because of Orochimaru's experiments. They sped up her aging. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	53. KEIKO: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: KEIKO: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter Grace is kind of annoying… but understandably so.**

**Enjoy!**

I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it, choosing to pull the blanket over my head and go back to sleep. It had been two days since I found out about Keiko—and since returning to the Hokage mansion I had not left it, staying in my room and eating when Sakura forced me to, saying that I had to eat for the baby.

The baby…

I shuddered slightly, imaging what it was like being in a comatose state and being pregnant at the same time. For some reason that scenario lost the magical feeling that I usually had when I thought about pregnancy.

"Grace…" I heard Konohamaru say through the door, "You have a visitor…"

I ignored him, closing my eyes tight.

"It's Neji," Konohamaru said.

I lifted the blankets off of my head, staring at the door. Did I want to see Neji?

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it.

Konohamaru stood there, staring up at me. He didn't really know what happened—Sakura and Naruto told him the basics but we all felt it would be best to spare him the gruesome details. At least until he was older.

"Do you want to see him?" Konohamaru asked.

"I opened the door, didn't I?" I asked.

Konohamaru frowned but nodded, turning around and heading towards the living room.

I followed him and saw Neji standing in there. His back was towards me but he turned as I approached. I heard Konohamaru taking his leave.

"I came by yesterday but you were asleep," Neji said.

"I remember," I said, not caring that I was letting on that I was actually awake—I just didn't want to see him.

"How are you?" he said.

"Do you know?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Tch," I looked away from him. It wasn't anyone's business to tell him. But I was too tired to be too angry about it. And besides—it saved me the trouble of having to talk about it. "Who else knows?"

"Just Tenten and I," Neji said.

I nodded, sitting down on the couch. Neji sat down next to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

I glanced towards the kitchen, where I could hear Kin and Mi moving about, most likely cooking lunch. "Alright," I said, walking into the foyer and slipping on some shoes. I was in my pajamas but I didn't care. Besides, not many people walk past the Hokage mansion.

We walked for a few minutes before Neji said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How uncharacteristic of you," I said.

"I'm allowed to care about you," Neji said.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "You care about me?" I asked skeptically.

We stared at each other for a moment before he started walking again, and I slowly followed suit. "Of course," he said, "You're my friend."

We reached a bench and we sat down. "I didn't realize we were friends," I said.

He looked at me and I could see a faint veil of hurt hidden behind his stoic composure. "I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean that. Of course we're friends."

"So… how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay—as okay as I could be," I said.

Neji was quiet for a short while, before I said, "Did you know I'm pregnant?" I watched him closely, trying to gauge his reaction. He made no indication that this was news.

"Yes," he said, "Naruto showed me a picture."

"I see…" I said, frowning. I guess Ryuichi was wrong about Neji liking me. After all—he would act more disappointed, right? "And Sasuke is the father," I said.

"I figured as much," Neji said.

I watched him for a few more seconds before looking away. "My life is such a mess right now…"

When Neji didn't reply I continued, "My boyfriend is practically insane—and is on a killing rampage—I'm pregnant with no hopes of a normal future with the father—there's an organization out to destroy the world for reasons I don't know—and I just found out that I was experimented on and had a baby while I was in a coma—and that that baby died while I was around and I didn't even know she existed…"

Neji said nothing.

"I hate my life right now," I said, leaning forward and placing my elbows on my knees.

"You shouldn't say that," Neji said.

"Why?" I asked, "What's there in my life that good?"

"You're going to have a baby—something that will love you and that you will love more than anything else in this world," Neji said. "And that counts for something."

I felt a trickle of guilt. "Yeah," I said, sitting up straight again, "You're right about that."

There was a long pause before I said, "When I was at the Akatsuki hide-out—there's a person there that I knew—"

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Who isn't important," I said, "Anyway, he said that he thought you liked me. You know, like _that." _

There was another long pause and when I turned to face Neji he was just looking at me.

"I told him he was being stupid," I said, looking away from him, "There's no way you'd like—"

"I do like you," Neji interrupted.

"But not in _that_ way," I clarified.

"No," he said, "In that way."

I was silent for a short while. "Why?" I asked.

This time he was silent. I looked at him, and found that doing so was painful. "Why do you like me?"

"Because…" he trailed off. "I don't know why."

I snorted. "I like you too," I said, "I don't know in what way—but I like you."

I stood up, "I should be getting back—Kin will be wondering where I went. I'll see you later." I walked away, back up the path and towards the front entrance.

Kin met me at the door. "I was wondering where you were," he said.

"I was with a friend," I said.

"Oh, well, lunch is ready."

"Right," I said. Speaking to Neji made me remember that having a baby was a wonderful thing—that I needed to take care of myself to take care of this baby. "Let's eat."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tsunade wants to see you," Sakura said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't want to see _her," _I said, not bothering to keep the spitefulness out of my voice.

"I know you're hurting," Sakura said, "But Lady Tsunade really did have your best intentions at heart—"

"My best intentions at heart?" I asked, pulling the duvet cover off of my face and staring at Sakura, "How would you feel if you had a kid and no one told you and then you found out that kid died and you _could_ have seen her before she died but no—no one told you so you have to live the rest of your life thinking what would have happened if you were able to meet that child?"

Sakura pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"So no," I said, "I'm not going to see Tsunade today, thank you very much…"

"Well, that's okay," Sakura said, "As long as you're taking care of yourself."

"I am," I said stiffly.

"Kin told me she's making sure you eat your meals," Sakura said, "Which is good. You need to eat enough."

"I am eating," I said, "I'm just not very hungry."

"You have to eat for the baby," Sakura said, "Otherwise—"

"I'm eating, okay?" I snapped, "Four meals a day. One more than is necessary."

"Grace," Sakura said, grabbing my hand and yanking on me so hard that it forced me into a sitting position, "You have to get over this—"

"Get over this?" I asked, "_Get over this?"_

"Yes," Sakura said, "I know that this is a horrible thing that happened to you—and that you'll probably never recover fully—but you _have to move on._ You're putting your baby—the baby you're having right now—the baby that's alive right now, at risk. You're being incredibly selfish. You need to grow up."

I stared at her and then I blinked. "I..."

Sakura's face relaxed. "I know that's probably not the best thing for you to hear right now but—"

"No," I said, "You're right… I _do_ need to grow up. I've needed to grow up for a long time."

"It's never too late to start," Sakura said.

I nodded.

She was right. I needed to get past this. And I'll probably never recover, but I do know that if I don't start taking care of myself… this baby—my baby—might… I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about that. "I'm sorry," I said.

"That's alright," Sakura said. "And you're allowed to grieve, just don't be so selfish about it. And don't lash out at the people who love you. We're all just worried about you."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

Sakura put a hand on my shoulder.

"Neji told me he liked me," I said after a few moments.

Sakura blinked, "He did?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "Well, actually, I asked him if he liked me and he told me that he did."

"Can't believe he actually did it," Sakura said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Grace, _everyone_ knew," Sakura said, giving me a pitying glance. "Although history has proven that you're not exactly very perceptive in that area."

I let out a groan and leaned forward so my head was resting on my knees. "I know!" I said, "Sometimes I feel like such an idiot…"

"Well, you can't always help it," Sakura said, "It's natural for you, after all."

"Thanks," I muttered. Then I groaned again.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"When Neji told me that he liked me—I didn't really handle it well…" I said.

"Why? What did you say?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow and she had a certain amount of skepticism in her voice.

"Well, I didn't really say anything—I just said that I like him and then I left—"

"You said that _you like him?" _Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"Not in that way," I said, "I told him I didn't know in what way."

"But that means that you _could_ like him in that way," Sakura said.

"Because I don't know!" I said, placing my head in my hands. "I mean—I love _Sasuke…_ I shouldn't _have_ feelings for someone else… and I don't even know if I _have_ feelings for Neji—it's just that lately I've been… you know… having… sort of… feelings… don't tell Sasuke!" I said, looking at Sakura pleadingly.

"I… I won't…" Sakura said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know what Sasuke would do if he knew I might like someone else as well," I said, "Probably kill Neji. And I'll never act on it," I said. "I mean… I'm with _Sasuke_… and… I'm pregnant with his _child_… I _should_ be with Sasuke."

Sakura was silent for a short while, and she said, hesitantly and a little shakily, as if she was unsure of herself, "If you think that you're meant to be with Sasuke… why did you run away from him?"

I frowned.

"I…" I trailed off, unsure of how to answer her. "I'm not sure. The main reason was because I wanted to have this baby at the Leaf Village… but… I also didn't want to… be there anymore."

"Be there?" Sakura asked.

"At the Akatsuki hide-out—with… Sasuke…" I sighed, "I mean—I want to be with Sasuke, but I want to be able to be with him _here. _When he comes to find me I'm going to try to make him see that I need to be here… and he needs to be here as well."

Sakura said nothing.

"I guess I really am just a selfish person," I said.

"Well," Sakura said, "I want Sasuke to be here as well—as does Naruto, so I can't judge you on that."

"I know," I said, "I just… wish that I hadn't _needed_ to run away from him. I feel like I betrayed him. And things were starting to really work out with us—although… not really, since we were involved with Akatsuki and he's become an international terrorist…"

"There's hope for him," Sakura said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I have to," Sakura said, "Everything I've worked for the past three years has been towards finding him and returning him to the village…"

"Yeah…" I said, "You're a really great friend."

Sakura opened her mouth but closed it, nodding mutely.

"Well," I said, "What should I do about Neji? Do you think we need to talk about it?"

"I think that would be best," Sakura said, "You need to clear things up with him. Make sure he knows you're not interested in anything."

"Right," I said, "I don't want him to get hurt in thinking that something might happen between us…"

But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was not a conversation I wanted to have. Not only because I didn't feel like it—or that it would be an awkward conversation… but because I wasn't sure about how I felt about it.

I mean… I know that I _should_ be with Sasuke… because I'm having his baby—and because I love him—and he loves me… and I shouldn't be with anyone else…

But I couldn't shake the feeling that on some level I did like Neji that way.

And that scared me.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ah yes… Grace is slowly accepting her feelings for Neji. But nothing will probably come from it. She's not the type to do anything rash just because she has some feelings… oh wait… she kind of is… well, be rest assured, she wouldn't cheat. She's too big a person to do that. **

**Also, I want it to be very clear that Grace was **_**NOT**_** starving herself. She's not that stupid—being pregnant and all. It was more that as she was feeling depressed she lost her appetite, as many do, and needed help remembering to eat meals regularly, but obviously even that is worrisome, especially to a medic like Sakura. Grace would never **_**willingly **_**put her baby in danger. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	54. The Simple Life: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Hello! Sorry Again for spamming your emails with update notifications…**

**Enjoy!**

I knelt down and stared at the tombstone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked, standing a few feet behind me.

I nodded, standing as well. "I'll be fine," I said, "I just… wanted to come by here and see her."

I took in a deep breath and stepped back into Naruto, stopping and staying there. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, turning around and following him and Kin as they walked out of the cemetery and towards the center of the village. We quickly decided to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, since I hadn't had ramen in weeks.

Also because Naruto wanted the baby to acquire a taste for ramen so he can bring it all the time when it's out of me.

Sometimes he scares me with how enthusiastic he is about all this.

But I had to say—I was recovering. Slowly, but surely. I was being less selfish. I was eating when I was supposed to—and exercising—and even learning to read so I could read pregnancy books, although for the time being I had to settle with Kin reading them out loud to me. Which was difficult since he would lie and 'read' horrible things about pregnancy that weren't true and I would have to ask Sakura about it later and figure out what were lies and what was the truth.

Naruto and Sakura hung out with a lot since they returned from their mission, especially Naruto.

After lunch, which I told both Kin and Naruto to keep under wraps because I knew Sakura would reprimand me for eating something like _ramen_, since both she and Tenten have been on a whole health kick with me having a baby, we walked through the village.

"Hey look," Naruto said, after a short while of walking in silence. "It's Shikamaru."

I looked up to see Shikamaru walking towards us. He didn't seem to notice us, and then, when Naruto shouted his name, he looked up and gave us a wiry half grin as we stopped.

"I hear you were in the Sand for a few days," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I got back a few weeks ago," Shikamaru said.

"What were you doing in the Sand?" I asked.

"A friend had a birthday," he said airily, "How about you? I hear you got knocked up."

I frowned, "That's right," I said.

"Kurenai is also expecting," Shikamaru said.

I blinked. "That's _right_," I said, "She is…"

I totally forgot about that. This is great. We can be _baby buddies._

"I'll have to go talk to her at some point," I said, "When is she due?"

"In a few months," Shikamaru said.

"So our babies will be close in age," I said.

"Hey," Naruto said, "Your babies might be at the Academy together."

I looked at him, surprised by this.

I hadn't thought about it before—but I just realized that this baby was probably going to be a ninja. I wasn't sure how I felt about that… but on the other hand, he or she will probably be a pretty good ninja—having the Sharingan—and especially with my 'Kekkei-Genkai' making it so the baby has an enhanced Sharingan… it would almost be a shame if the baby _wasn't _a ninja.

"Well," Shikamaru said, "I best be off. I have to meet up with my teammates."

"Have fun," I said, waving to him as Naruto, Kin and I started walking towards the Hokage Mansion again.

I looked at Naruto when I realized that he was looking at me intently. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just… I'm so glad you're feeling better," he said.

I blinked, "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "You're almost back to your usual self."

"I wouldn't say that," I said, "But I am feeling a little better. It's easier to pretend that nothing's wrong."

"Well, I'm thankful," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stood in front of the entrance to the Hyūga compound, my heart in my throat. I came here to see Neji of course, but I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing here. I mean—I knew the _premise _of why I was here—I needed to clear things up with him…

It wasn't a conversation I wanted to have.

"So what are we doing here again?" Kin asked.

"Um… I just wanted to see my good friend Neji," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts and stepping through the gate into a street like place where there were intricate homes everywhere.

Immediately someone landed in front of me, and from their eyes I knew they were a Hyūga.

"State your business," the man said, standing up straight and staring down at me coldly.

"Um…" I said, looking over at Kin who shrugged, "I'm here to see Neji?"

The man frowned but nodded. "I will lead you to the Main House."

He turned and began walking and Kin and I quickly followed. "Good thing," I muttered to Kin, "I forgot the way anyway."

We reached a rather large mansion which I realized was the Main House and the man stood at attention.

"Uh, thanks," I said, walking forward and knocking on the door. Another man answered, and I could tell from the symbol on his forehead that he was of the Branch House.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am here to see Neji," I said.

"I am afraid he is not here, he is due back shortly," the man said, "Would you care to come inside and wait for him?"

"I will, thanks," I said, following him into the house. It had been a while since I had been in here and I forgot how lush and gorgeous the interior of this place was. In some ways it was nicer than that Hokage Mansion. And not only that—it was traditional, so it had a sort of beauty that the Hokage Mansion lacked.

"Wait in here," the man said, motioning to a room.

I nodded and Kin and I entered the room. There were tatami mats on the ground which I assumed was where we were supposed to sit. I sat down.

"So," Kin said, sitting down next to me, "I guess we're just here to wait then."

"Don't complain," I said, "This is important."

"And why are we here again?" Kin asked.

"That is confidential information," I snapped.

"Riiight," Kin said. "You just don't want to admit you're here to see your _lover."_

I looked at him so fast my neck cracked. "No," I said, "Neji is _not_ my lover. I only have one lover."

"Naruto?" Kin asked.

"_Sasuke," _I said, "Why is that so hard for everyone to understand? I'm seeing _Sasuke…"_

"And yet you have a definite lack of _Sausage_ in your life at the moment," Kin said.

"I don't know _what_ that was supposed to be a pun on," I said, "But it isn't funny."

"It is to me," Kin said, stretching and yawning.

The door to the room slid open and I looked up, expecting to see Neji and instead saw—

"Hinata!" I said, surprised, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Isn't this her house?" Kin muttered under his breath.

"Grace," Hinata said, inching forward and kneeling down before us, "It's nice to see you…"

"It's nice to see you too," I said, smiling at her, "How have you been?"

"I… I've been good," she said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She frowned, and I heard Kin mutter, "Again, doesn't she _live_ here?"

"I heard you were waiting for Neji," Hinata said, "And I… I thought I'd keep you company."

"Well," I said, "Isn't that thoughtful!"

She nodded, and she blushed slightly. "Um…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "I was wondering if… if maybe… well, I saw you walking with… with…"

She was bright red in the face now, staring at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap.

"What is it?" I said again, patiently.

"I… saw you… with… with… N…N…"

"Naruto?" I suggested.

She nodded hurriedly. "I was… wondering if… he's… okay…"

I glanced at Kin, who was looking at me like, 'the hell?' before smiling knowingly at Hinata. "He's fine," I said, "He's doing great."

"Is he done with his… training?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," I said. "I believe Team Kakashi are back to regular missions."

"Oh good," Hinata looked relieved. "Was his training successful?"

"I believe so," I said, "I didn't hear otherwise."

Hinata smiled.

She's so cute…

"Would you like me to tell him you asked?" I asked.

Her smile disappeared and she shook her head repeatedly. "Oh no," she said, "I wouldn't… I mean… it's not important."

"I'm sure it would mean a lot to him," I said.

She shook her head again, her cheeks rosy, "I'm sure it wouldn't…"

I opened my mouth to tell her that indeed it would when the door slid open and Neji stood in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you," he said, looking at Kin and I.

"Yes, it's me, were you expecting someone else?" I asked, standing up. Kin stood up as well.

"No," he said, walking into the room.

Hinata stood up hurriedly, "I'll leave you three to it," she said quietly and left.

"So," Neji said, looking between Kin and me, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I said, "I wanted to talk to you. In private," I said, looking at Kin with a hard look.

Kin looked at me as if I were crazy, "I'm your body-guard," he said, "I _have_ to be here."

"I'm pretty sure Neji is capable of protecting me," I said, "And besides, you can wait in the hall."

Kin slid next to me, whispering in my ear, "But I really want to know what you guys are going to be talking about—and maybe watch—"

I smacked him away. "Go wait in the hall!" I ordered.

"Fine…" he muttered, leaving the room and closing the door loudly behind him.

Neji watched with a bemused look before turning back to me. "So," he said, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…" I said, sitting down, "Why don't you sit?"

He sat down next to me.

"It's about what you said a few weeks ago," I said, "And I'm sorry I didn't come see you until now… I've been a little distracted."

He nodded.

"That was… very… _nice_, what you said," I said, shakily, unsure of where I was going. I was so nervous that I had put the whole deed out of my head and now I had no idea what to do. "And… it's not like I'm not… understanding—no, that's not it… what I mean to say is—well, what I _mean_ to say is—_" _

"Grace," he said.

"Right," I said, shaking my head quickly, "I'm very flattered—and it's not like I don't _like_ you, because I do!" I said, "I like you a lot! I mean, I really like you. If it weren't for Sasuke I'd—"

"Wait," he said, stopping me. "Before you say anything else, let me just…"

And with that, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes, leaning in for a second. "Wait," I said, leaning back and breaking off the kiss, "I can't… I'm with _Sasuke…_And I'm having his baby and—"

"I know," he said, "I just wanted to… have kissed you before you turned me down."

"_Oh," _I said painfully. "I'm _really sorry,_" I said, "I'm not lying that if I weren't with Sasuke, I could see something working out between us but… I _am_ with Sasuke…"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "Go ahead."

"If you believe you are meant to be with Sasuke," he said, "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with him?"

I frowned. This was a familiar question, and again, I had no idea how to answer it.

Because… perhaps a part of me _didn't_ want to be with Sasuke.

No… that wasn't it. I _wanted_ to be with Sasuke. I just don't want to be with him how he is now. Full of revenge and hate. He has no room for me like that.

"Sasuke…" I said. "Sasuke needs me," I said finally.

"You can't be with him only because of that," Neji said.

I nodded, "I know… but it's enough for me."

Neji sighed. "Well," he said, standing up and offering me his hand, pulling me to my feet when I gave him mine, "I can't say I'm glad we had this talk but—"

"I really am sorry," I said, "In another life, maybe."

He smiled at me.

"Well," I said, "I best be off."

I walked over to the door and slid it open, only to see Kin crouching down with his ear where the door had been. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Get up," I snapped, kicking him softly in the groin.

He grunted painfully and stood up, glaring at me.

"Shall we go?" I asked him sweetly, and he nodded, following me down the hall. I fidgeted with my necklace before stopping. "Neji!" I said, turning around and walking back to him. I took the necklace and lifted it over my head. "Here," I said, "This is yours."

He took it, looking at it carefully.

"What is it?" I asked, "It's yours, I found it in your room."

"It's… my mother's," he said.

"Oh," I said, feeing exceptionally guilty that I took it now. "I'm sorry I took it."

"I thought I had lost it," he said, "Why did you take it?"

"Well," I said, "I tried it on and then I left in a rush and then… well… I forgot to give it back, what with running away and all. Plus I liked it."

He sighed, "You really are an idiot sometimes."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't see how this has anything to do with—"

"You keep it," Neji interrupted, placing the necklace back in my hand.

I stared down at it and then back to him in surprise, "What?"

"I want you to have it," he said.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Because…" he trailed off, "Because I was going to give it to you anyway."

My eyes widened. "But this was your mother's!" I said.

He nodded.

"I can't accept this," I said, handing it back to him. He didn't take it back. "Really," I said, "It's too special. You should give this to someone you love."

He looked at me pointedly.

"Oh," I said quietly, "_Oh."_

I didn't realize that his feelings were so…

"I'm so sorry," I said. "Here, take it back. I don't deserve it."

"I want you to have it," he said.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I nodded. "I'll hold onto it until you're ready to give it to someone else," I said, placing it around my neck again.

"Alright," he said.

"And I really am sorry," I said.

"Stop apologizing," he said.

"But I—"

He gave me another pointed look.

"Alright," I said, "I'll stop."

I hesitantly turned around and started walking towards Kin, who was standing a few meters down the hallway. I stopped and turned around again, looking at Neji, "I hope we can still be friends," I said.

He nodded.

I smiled and turned around, hurrying over to Kin and together we walked out of the Main House and down the street and out the gate and towards the Hokage Mansion.

"That…was intense," Kin said after a few moments of silence.

"I had no idea…" I said.

"Really?" Kin asked, "It was so obvious."

"Alright, I had a clue," I said, "But I had no idea that he _loved_ me. I mean, I don't deserve that! He's such a great guy and…"

"Are you sure that you don't want him?" Kin asked.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "I _can't_," I said, "I'm with Sasuke."

"Who is where now?" Kin asked.

"Don't you make me feel guilty as well," I said. "I left him because of the baby. And besides, he'll find me. At least then I'll have finally gotten him back to the village."

I glanced up at the darkening sky.

I wondered when he was going to show up. It had been _weeks_ since I left him, and no word. I wondered if he had gotten fed up with me and decided I wasn't worth the bother.

As selfish as it sounds, I hoped this wasn't the case.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How does it feel?" Madara asked.

Sasuke pulled the bandages off his eyes, blinking in the dark light as his eyes adjusted.

"Powerful," he said.

"Now we can finally get going," Suigetsu said.

"Yes, yes," Karin said, sounding bored and annoyed, "We can finally go on the mission…"

"So you're still going to do it?" Madara asked, "Kill the Elders of the Leaf Village?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, "But first, I need to get Grace."

_**To be continued…**_

**Finally, Sasuke reappears. He was busy getting his eyes replaced. I'm not sure how long it would take (realistically, not Naruto world realistically, **_**our**_** world realistically) to have your eyes replaced, and I probably stretched the time a little too long, but I needed about a month to pass since she ran away so just roll with it.**

**Also, Neji reveals his feelings. His **_**true**_** feelings. And poor Grace is all like "Oh no, I have two guys who love me, what a horrible thing". But she is kind of in-between a rock and hard place.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	55. The Simple Life: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I'm posting so many chapters now that I'm just hoping I'm not messing up and posting out of order lol Also, lame arc title is lame.  
**

**Enjoy!**

"You come here every day," Naruto said.

"Stating the obvious," I muttered, standing up after my prayer.

It was true, though. I _did_ visit Keiko's grave every day to say a short prayer. I'm not really a religious person, but it made some of the pain go away to pay my respects.

"Well," Naruto said, "Dinner?"

"Sure," I said, "My place?"

"Better than my place," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Your place _is _kind of small," I agreed. As we walked back, me in the lead, Naruto and Kin following behind, I heard Naruto shout out a greeting to someone.

I looked over to see Neji walking a few feet away from us. I stopped short, my face heating up.

"Neji!" Naruto said, catching Neji's attention. The young man stopped walking in front of us.

"Naruto," he said, "What a… pleasant surprise."

"I better not be hearing sarcasm in your voice," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," Neji said. He looked at me and nodded a greeting.

I nodded back, smiling awkwardly.

I didn't know what to say. All I could think about was the fact that I had to turn him down. And the fact that he had kissed me. I hadn't told anyone about it, in fact, I think the only person who knows is Kin, and I only say that because he was listening in, I don't actually know if he knows that Neji kissed me or not… but it was still awkward to see Neji again.

"Well, I have to meet up with my team. We have a mission," Neji said.

"Good luck!" Naruto said, waving to him as Neji began walking away.

I just stood there until I noticed Kin watching me closely. "What?" I asked, brushing something imaginary off of my shoulder and stalking towards my house.

Naruto and Kin quickly followed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, "You seemed edgy around Neji. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed, "Why would something have happened? Why do you jump to that conclusion? Why must something have happened?"

Naruto stared at me. "Because you're acting all weird and your voice is all high and squeaky," he said.

I stared back at him. "Well, nothing happened!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine, don't tell me," Naruto said, sighing. "I don't care anyway."

"Yes you do," Kin said after a moment of silence, "It's eating away at you."

Naruto's mouth quivered. "Okay, I'm a little curious," he said.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

"So something _did_ happen!" Naruto exclaimed.

My mouth and right eye twitched. "No…"

"Whatever," Naruto sang, "Something happened between you two and you can't deny it…"

"They—" Kin began.

"Don't tell him!" I interrupted, "It's not any of his business."

"Your business is _always_ my business," Naruto protested.

"Not this time it isn't," I snapped.

"Did you get like a whole new batch of pregnancy hormones today?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," I said.

We reached the Hokage Mansion and had supper, without Konohamaru because he was out on a mission, and then Naruto had to leave because he had a mission early in the morning.

"Goodnight," I said, walking away from Kin, who was sitting in the living room.

"Goodnight," he said, his face in a book.

I wondered how perverted the book was, on a scale from Ryuichi to Jiraiya. Because let's face it, if _Kin_ is reading it, it's bound to be perverted. Although, if we're going down that road, if someone is reading a book, it's _bound to be perverted. _I've accepted long ago that book worms are perverts in this world.

It's just the way of life.

I got in my PJ's and slipped into bed, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt something gently clamp over my mouth, making it hard for me to breathe. I opened my eyes and with a bolt tried to sit up, grabbing at the hand covering my mouth to desperately try to get it off.

Someone was shushing me and as my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw a familiar face beside me.

The hand released me.

"Sasuke?" I gasped, taking in deep breaths.

"It's okay," he said, "It's just me."

"What are you _doing_ here?" I asked, although that was obvious.

"I've come to get you," Sasuke said, "To take you away."

"Not to kill the Elders?" I asked, confused.

Sasuke just stood there, looking at me calmly and placidly.

"You're still going to kill them," I said, answering my own question.

"I need you out of the village first," he said, changing the subject, "It'll be too dangerous and difficult to escape with you once I—"

"Sasuke," I said, sitting up and dropping my legs over the side of the bed so I was sitting in front of him, "You have to listen to me… Please… _please_ don't kill the Elders. Come back to the village. Stay here with me."

Sasuke set his jaw.

"Listen," I said, standing up and grabbing his wrists, holding them tight in my hands. "I love you, Sasuke. I want to be with you. And I _want_ to have this baby with you. But you have to start putting me—no, putting the _baby_ first. This place is the _best_ place for me to have this baby."

Sasuke did not look convinced.

"Think about what Itachi did," I said, "Are you really going to throw away everything he worked for?"

"Do not mention Itachi to me," Sasuke growled.

I bit my lip. "Look," I said, changing tactics "This is where I belong. This is where I'm meant to be. You can't keep kidnapping me whenever you want me to be with you, because I will always—_always_, run away and come back here. I want to be with you, and if you want to be with me, it _has_ to be here. I won't be happy anywhere else."

I stared at him, hoping he would fall for my bluff. It wasn't really a bluff, I was speaking the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth. It's not like I couldn't see myself being happy someplace else, I'm sure I'd be happy anywhere I was with Sasuke. But this was the only way I could think of to get him to stay in the village.

And it was working.

I could see the turmoil behind his eyes.

"I…" he began.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

He grabbed me around the waist, turning as if to leave but I stopped him. "Go," I said, drawing him into a kiss. I moved away from him just as the door opened.

I spun towards the door, to see Kin sleepily standing in it.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No milady," I said, "Just to myself…"

Kin gave me a weird look before nodding.

I glanced behind me to see that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He must have disappeared just as Kin opened the door. I sighed in relief.

"Well, goodnight," Kin said, closing the door. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps and then I sat down on the bed, breathing deeply.

Sasuke was here… in my room…

But at least he wasn't taking me away again. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Or if he'd just try to come get me tomorrow night as if we had not talked.

I hoped, at least, that this meant that he was at least _considering_ what I had said.

I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes, but I could not sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because there was sun coming in through the window and it appeared to be morning. I yawned, stretching, and then put a hand on my stomach as I always did, and wondered when I would actually start showing that I was pregnant.

Pregnant…

_Sasuke…_

I sat bolt upright, staring at the vanity table across the room.

Sasuke was in my room last night…

I leapt out of bed, looking around for him. He wasn't here.

Maybe… maybe I dreamt it? I haven't been sleeping well lately, not since finding out about Keiko… maybe it was a figment of my imagination?

"Oh, you're awake," Kin said, walking into my room, "Chiaki is here to switch off. Akai is making breakfast."

"You have the day off?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, stretching, "I finally don't have to watch your lazy ass all the time."

"I thought you enjoyed staring at my lazy ass," I said.

"That's a different subject," Kin said pleasantly, "Anyway, I best be off."

"Um, Kin?" I asked, "Did you come into—"

"Breakfast!" I heard Akai shout faintly from the kitchen.

"Bye!" Kin said, ducking out of the room.

I rushed out of my room but found that he was gone. I frowned. Ninja are so elusive.

I walked down the hall and towards the kitchen, smelling something delicious.

"Good morning," Akai said, wearing a cute apron and flipping some pancakes.

"Good morning," I said, yawning again. "You know, you don't have to cook for me."

"I want to," she said, "And besides, I want to make sure your baby comes out nice and healthy and hearty."

"Why?" I asked.

She frowned, thinking. "Well," she said, "I have no children of my own, so this is sort of my way of making a difference in that way."

"You _want_ children?" Chiaki asked from her place at the counter.

"I would like to have a few before I go," Akai said, "A few of my _own_ that is," she smiled sweetly at Chiaki, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, glad to see you're in good spirits," I said, sitting down next to Chiaki.

She ignored me.

Akai gave us each a plate of food and I dug in, grateful that my appetite was back. Slowly, but surely.

I was almost done when I heard the front door slam open and someone shout my name.

"Who could that be?" Akai said, looking troubled, "At this time of day?"

"Sounds like Tenten," I said, confused as I hopped off the stool and walked towards the door to the kitchen.

The door swung open and Tenten stood there, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, shocked at her appearance.

"It's…" she took in a deep breath. "Sasuke has turned himself in!"

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke… turned himself in? That meant that… he _was _here last night. And not only that—but he actually _listened_ to what I had said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is currently at the Correctional Facility," Tenten said.

"Take me there," I ordered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry," the man said, standing firm before us, "But you do not have clearance to enter this facility."

"I'm the Third Hokage's granddaughter," I snapped, "That should be clearance enough—"

"Handou," someone said, walking up from within the building, "Let them in."

I realized it was Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" I said, walking past the guard, "Is it true that Sasuke is here?"

She nodded.

"Did he attack anybody?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

He was here.

And he didn't attack the Elders.

"And his companions?" I asked.

"He had none," Tsunade said.

I nodded.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes," she said, "But only you."

"Actually," Akai said, "I probably should…" she trialed off when Tsunade gave her a long, cold look. "I should probably wait out here," she said meekly.

Tsunade turned and walked into the dark building, me following closely behind.

I heard voices through the walls and there were guards patrolling the corridors. Finally, we reached a door.

"He's in there," Tsunade said, nodding to the door.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

She nodded, giving the two guards at the door a curt nod, and one of them performed a hand seal and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

Inside there were bars separating Sasuke from me.

He was sitting on the ground, his back to me.

I stepped in, and heard a guard follow me in and close the door behind him.

"Sasuke…it's me, Grace," I said quietly, although he probably already knew it was me.

He shifted slightly at the mention of his name and turned, and I saw with a shock that there were bandages with strange symbols covering his eyes.

"What's that over your eyes?" I asked, shocked.

"Seals," he said, turning away from me again, "To keep me from using my Sharingan."

"Oh," I said. I walked over to the bars and grasped them. "Thank you, for staying."

He said nothing.

"I really feel as though this is the right choice," I said, "And I'm sure that once they realize that you're not a threat they'll release you, and then you and I can be together. Maybe we can even move into your house."

He said nothing again.

"Sasuke," I said, "Thank you."

He got up then, turning around walking without hesitation over to me. At first I was impressed he was able to navigate so well while blindfolded, but then I remembered he was a ninja, and for him this was probably simple.

He placed his hands over mine. "We are meant to be together," he said, "And if that means that I have to give up my revenge, so be it."

I smiled. "I'm glad," I said, feeling tears build up in the corners of my eyes, "I'm so… so glad…"

I leaned forward and rested my head against the bars, and felt his hair on my forehead as he did the same. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

"I'll work hard for them to release you," I said.

He nodded. "How is the baby?" he asked.

"Oh. Oh right. Good," I said, "It's doing really well. Very healthy so far. I have a sonogram picture but… well, you wouldn't be able to see it anyway."

He nodded. "When you get me released," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Sasuke… about the baby… there's something you should know…"

The guard behind me cleared his throat, and said, "Your time is up."

I nodded, backing up. "I'll be back tomorrow," I said.

He nodded, "I'll be here," he said, with a wry grin.

"I love you," I said again. "This is only temporary."

"This way," the guard said, knocking on the door. After a few moments it opened and I walked through, backwards, looking at Sasuke the whole time until the door closed again and he was blocked from my sight.

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked.

"Good," I said. "He's going to give up his revenge for me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Quite the feat. What made him do so?"

"We had a little chat last night," I said.

She raised both brows.

"I believe him," I said.

"If you do, I suppose that means that I shall have to as well…" Tsunade sighed.

"What about Naruto and Sakura?" I asked, "Didn't they just leave on a mission?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "They did… I'll send a replacement team and have them return immediately."

"Good," I said, "Naruto and Sakura will want to see Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded.

"When will he be able to be released?" I asked.

"Depends," Tsunade said, walking away and down the hall. I hurried after her.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If we deem him not a threat—and if he passes trial."

"Trial?" I asked, confused.

"He's still a Rogue Ninja," Tsunade said, "He has to be put on trial just like everybody else who deserts and isn't assassinated."

I frowned.

"Does he have good odds?" I asked.

"Well, he'll have me backing him up," Tsunade said, "But I can't say much for the Elders."

I flinched slightly at the mention of the Elders. I was glad now that I never mentioned that Sasuke had planned to kill them. That would not work out well for him now. And it didn't matter anymore, now that he wasn't _going_ to kill them.

"Right," I said, "But if he proves himself to want to return to the village, then he'll be set free?"

"Perhaps," Tsunade said. "I doubt he'll get the death penalty, if that's what you're worried about."

I nodded again. "Right… even that's a possibility…"

"Don't worry," Tsunade said, "As long as you stand by him his case will probably go smoothly."

"What do you mean if I stand by him?" I asked.

"If we can present that he has a loving girlfriend," Tsunade said, "Who is _pregnant_ with his child, and this this is the reason why he decided to return to the village, than there are many on the board who might be more sympathetic to his case."

"I see," I said.

"It'll be alright," Tsunade said, "I won't let anything happen to him."

I nodded.

Everything was going to be okay… Sasuke had returned to the village… he gave up his revenge.

We were going to be a family…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"She's leaving," Karin said, staring across the street as Grace and her bodyguard left the jail.

"She visited him, huh?" Suigetsu asked, walking up to the window, standing next to Karin. "I'm surprised. I'm surprised she didn't feel too guilty from running away in the first place."

Suigetsu walked away and sat down heavily, leaning against the far wall and looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe we agreed to this stupid plan. Just how long are we going to have to wait for Sasuke to do what Madara ordered?"

"As long as it takes," Karin said.

_**To be continued…**_

**And you all thought Sasuke had gotten totally out of character and decided to forget his revenge… nope. He might love Grace but it'll take something like how it was in the manga for him to completely forget about it. He'd rather have both revenge **_**and**_** Grace at the moment. But he's willing to wait to have both.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	56. The Simple Life: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Nothing really happens in this chapter… but then again… nothing really happens at all in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

"We'll set up camp here," Kakashi told the man they were traveling with, who nodded.

Naruto gazed up at the night sky. He would have enjoyed its beauty if he was not feeling on edge. Something was not right, and he could _feel it._

"Someone's coming!" Sakura said suddenly, standing up quickly.

Naruto leapt to his feet, taking out a kunai. "Bandits?" he asked.

A figure landed in front of them. They tensed, ready for battle, but then they all relaxed when they recognized the Leaf Head Protector wrapped around his right arm.

"Akinari," Kakashi said, "What are you doing here?"

Three other ninja appeared behind the man.

"We're your replacement team," Akinari said.

"Replacement?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

Sakura and Sai were approaching them now, standing behind Naruto.

"Because your team is being called back to the village," Akinari said, "The Lady Hokage wants you back."

"_Why?"_ Naruto asked, confused.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha has turned himself in this morning," Akinari said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" he heard Sakura say quietly?. "Sasuke is… at the village?"

"Yes," Konetso said, "He's currently in confinement but the Hokage wants you back as soon as possible—"

"What are we standing around chit-chatting for?" Naruto growled, "We should be heading back now!"

"Right," Sakura said, "Let's head back."

"I suppose there's nothing for it," Kakashi said, "If the Hokage wants us to head back as soon as possible."

Sai merely nodded, and for once a troubled look passed over his face.

Naruto paid it no heed, instead leaping into action and towards the village, while Sakura looked at Sai worriedly before heading out after him.

She wondered if Sai was worried about being replaced now that Sasuke had returned to the village.

She knew it wouldn't be that simple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now you have two places to go," Kin said as we left the cemetery, heading towards the jail.

"Yes," I said, "My life is just so full and meaningful now."

"I honestly can't tell if that's sarcasm," Kin said.

I ignored him.

It was only the second day since Sasuke had turned himself in… and Naruto was still not back yet. Although I'm sure it takes a while to reach them and then for them to return. And it was only nine in the morning.

Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to see Sasuke more than once a day, for about five minutes each visit, and I wanted to make it count.

The guard at the entrance to the jail gazed coldly at me, before I produced a scroll written by Tsunade herself which gave me permission to be a regular 'guest' at the jail. The man nodded and I walked through, down the hall and towards Sasuke's cell.

"Soon they'll recognize that you're a frequent visitor," Kin noted.

"I'm sure it won't take that long," I said, but I frowned.

I wasn't sure _how_ or how long the legal system works here in the Leaf Village. I've never really thought about it before. I doubted that Naruto would have a clear understanding. I would have to ask Tsunade about it next time I saw her…

Even just the thought of Tsunade bothered me, but I had to put my differences with her aside until later. I needed her on my side in this.

The guard at Sasuke's door frowned when I approached.

"I'm here to see Sasuke," I said.

"A _conjugal _visit," Kin added.

"What? No," I said, swatting at his head. "I'm just here to see him, that's all."

The guard narrowed his eyes.

I rolled mine, and then showed him the scroll.

"Very well," he said, performing the hand seal and opening the door. I stepped through the doorway and into the room within, walking up to the bars and grasping them.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He was standing a meter away from me with his back to me.

He turned when I spoke, walking over and putting his hand out, reaching through the bars to touch my face.

"I'm so sorry they blindfolded you," I said, "It must be so…" I fought to find the words, "_Frightening."_

"You should give me more credit," Sasuke said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"When they first sealed it," Sasuke said, "The pain as ebbed now."

I reached through the bars and touched the bandages. "Soon they'll take it off," I said, "Once they trust you."

Sasuke nodded.

"I love you so, so much," I said, "I wish I could bust through these bars and kiss you right now."

"I know," he said.

"I just hope everything is going to be okay," I said. "I mean… what if—"

"Are you worried about me?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I'm _always_ worried about you," I said, unable to keep a quiver of sadness out of my voice.

I saw a small smile on his lips. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips.

"Sasuke," I said, "I'm… I'm sorry I ran away."

The smile disappeared.

"It wasn't because of you," I said, "I love you. I want to be with you. I just… I needed to think of the baby. I needed to get somewhere safe."

Sasuke's face was steely and for a few moments he did not speak. "I understand," he said finally.

"You do?" I asked, feeling relief wash over me.

"Yes," he said, "We both need to put the baby first."

I nodded fervently.

There was a sharp knock on the door and a look of annoyance crossed over Sasuke's face.

"I wish we had more time," I said, and Sasuke nodded. "Naruto has been summoned back to the village," I said, "He'll want to see you."

Sasuke's frown deepened, almost turning into a scowl.

"You need to let go of whatever it is that makes you hate Naruto so much," I said, "If you want to stay in the village."

Sasuke nodded, but his scowl did not disappear.

The door behind me opened and I heard my name.

I backed out of the room, watching as Sasuke disappeared from my sight as the door closed with a loud _bang, _echoing through the hall.

"Thanks," I muttered to the guard, and turned and walked back up the hallway, Kin following closely behind.

"So," Kin said, "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing in particular," I said, "Just the usual stuff."

"Which is…?" Kin prompted.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because, I don't have a book to read at the moment and I'm dying for something juicy to think about," Kin replied placidly.

I stared at him. "_What? _I am not going to tell you _now."_

"Come on!" Kin said, "Did the two of you at least rub each other down—"

"Watch what you say, there's a baby present," I warned, only half-jokingly, as we left the jail.

"_Sorry," _Kin said, although it was obvious he _wasn't sorry at all._ I began to worry about what kind of influence he might be on my baby.

"So what did he say when you told him your kid is going to be a super soldier?" Kin asked

I stopped in my tracks, Kin quickly following suit. "Oh _crap…" _ I muttered, "I totally forgot to tell him…"

"I suppose you can just tell him tomorrow," Kin said.

"Right," I said, "I can just—"

"GRACE!"

I stopped again and turned, seeing a bright orange and black figure racing towards me.

"Naruto!" I said, surprised as he came to a full on stop just inches away from me. I reeled backwards slightly and Kin grasped my hips to keep me from falling. I swatted his hands away when they lingered.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and he looked edgy, desperate.

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi appeared behind Naruto.

"He's at the jail—" I began.

"At the jail!" Naruto shouted, "Let's go!"

He turned and began racing away, Sakura quickly following.

Kakashi sighed and left after them, following at a slower pace.

Sai merely stood there, gazing after them with that safe, stiff, plastic look on his face. Finally he turned to look at me when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said coldly, "This must just be a dream come true for you. You can finally finish your mission."

"What mission?" Kin asked, confused.

Sai merely gazed at me, his eyes so narrow it almost looked as though he were squinting. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said finally.

"Fine," I said, waving him off, "Act dumb if you want to. But I know what Danzō really wants you to do. Come on, Kin."

And with that, I began heading back to the Hokage Mansion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you _mean_ I can't go in?" Naruto growled loudly at the guard standing before the entrance to the jail.

"Just what I said," the guard said, "You don't have clearance—"

"Would a punch to the face be clearance enough for you—"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The boy flinched away from him. "Let's go see the Hokage and get a written consent form."

"Tch," Naruto spat, "Fine. But that better work."

They turned around and quickly headed to HQ, where Naruot barged into Tsunade's office without knocking.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hurrying after him, Kakashi following slowly behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsunade snapped, looking up from a few documents in her hands.

"We need a pass for the jail," Naruto ordered.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I assumed you'd need one. They're very strict. Especially about captured Rogue Ninja."

"Sasuke isn't a Rogue Ninja," Naruto said, "He's—"

"He is in the eyes of the law," Tsunade said, taking out a scroll and writing in it. "Here," she said when she was finished, "This should work. Hold onto this, it'll help you get in from now on."

Naruto snatched it up and dashed out of the office, heading down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, racing to the jail. When he arrived the guard raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to speak.

"Here," Naruto said, brandishing the scroll, "I have permission to enter."

He was aware of Sakura and Kakashi arriving behind him.

The guard took the scroll and glanced through it, before nodding to his companion. They opened the door and he led them down the corridors, until they reached a door with the number '115' written on it.

"Is this him?" Naruto asked.

The guard nodded, and then he nodded to the sentry guarding the door, who performed a hand seal and unlocked the door. It swung open and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi entered the dark room. There were bars separating them from the figure within. He was standing, staring at the far wall, his back to them.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"I thought it was you," Sasuke said, "Funny, that we should meet like this after all this time…"

"Why did you turn yourself in?" Naruto asked, walking up the bars and grasping them tightly in each hand.

Sasuke turned, and Naruto saw with a shock that there were bandages with seals on them covering his eyes. "Why?" Sasuke asked, looking as if he were gazing right at Naruto. "Why do you think?"

"Because of Grace…" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto gazed at his long lost friend. Was it because of Grace? Naruto didn't doubt it, but still… to find out that Sasuke had returned to the village after _years_ after renouncing it…

"I'm glad you're back," Naruto said, sticking his hand through the bars, "Friends again?"

Sasuke made no move, and finally, after what seemed like _minutes_, Naruto retracted his hand.

"Times up," A voice said from behind the door, and Naruto scowled.

The door opened and Kakashi and Naruto left, leaving Sakura behind. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked from the doorway.

"I just want a minute longer," Sakura said.

"Fine," Naruto said, walking out into the corridor. They waited until the guard informed Sakura that she had to leave, and she rejoined them in the hall. "Let's get going," Naruto said. "We'll visit him later today."

"I'm afraid you can only visit him once a day," Kakashi said.

"What? That's… _fine…" _Naruto said, "Fine, if that's how it is. I can deal with that. What matters is that he's back in the village…"

Sakura nodded.

"So what did you two talk about?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head, "Secret," she said.

Naruto frowned, curiosity eating away at him, but decided not to say anything. It was none of his business. And besides, he _didn't want to know_. Not if it was something that had to do with the fact that Sakura _loved_ Sasuke.

"I need to see Grace," Naruto said, splitting off from them and heading to the Hokage Mansion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I heard the front door open and then saw Naruto enter from the entryway. "Naruto!" I said, putting down my book. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Naruto said, "I just saw Sasuke."

"I know, or at least, I figured," I said, patting the seat next to me, "Come sit and talk about it."

Naruto sat down. "I just…" he said, "I never thought he'd come back on his own."

"Me neither," I said, "It's hard to believe. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen him myself."

"You don't think he's planning something, do you?" Naruto asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He wouldn't risk what we have. What we could have."

"That's kind of what Sakura said," Naruto said, "She said he came back for you."

"Me," I said, "And the baby…"

"Right," Naruto said, his eyes going wide as he looked up at the ceiling. "I forgot about that. You know, I never thought about it before but this is _Sasuke's kid, _isn't it?"

"Why must everyone see fit to question that?" I snapped, feeling annoyance flare up in me.

"That's not what I meant," Naruto said, "What I mean is… this is _Sasuke's kid…_ he has a _family._ He's going to be a_ father._ I guess I can see why he would give up his revenge for what mattered."

"Right," I said.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"He goes on trial, I believe," I said.

"I don't understand that," Naruto said, "What's there to go on trial about? He's returned to the village…"

"He's still a Rogue Ninja," I said, "The village can't turn a blind eye just because he's—"

"But why the formalities now?" Naruto interrupted, "They didn't care about him this whole time. They could have sent people to kill him this whole time. Why now?"

I frowned, wondering if I should tell him that Sai had been assigned to their team for the main purpose of killing Sasuke. I decided against it. In case Sai had changed his mind I don't want Naruto to suddenly be ostracizing him.

"I don't know,' I said, truthfully, "I guess they can't turn a blind eye anymore now that he's here and in front of them."

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh how blind Grace is to the truth. Which is ironic considering the title of this story's predecessor.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	57. The Simple Life: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Nothing really happens in this chapter either. Nothing's going to happen for a long time. Sorry it's so boring.**

**Enjoy!**

"Why is Sakura doing this again?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's my friend, and she's had medical training, and because she understands my…medical history," I said.

"Is that fancy talk for her understanding your body?" Kin asked, "Because that brings some pretty amazing mental imagery to mind."

"Okay, that's the last straw. Get out, get out of the room," I said, pointing at the door.

He smiled at me but I continued pointing until he reluctantly left the room.

Sakura came into the room, "All ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, folding my hands in my lap and leaning back in the recliner chair thing. I'm not too sure what it's called, all I know is that it is_ comfortable._

"Alright," Sakura said, "Lift up your shirt."

"What? You're not doing it through your 'hoohoo?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and I slowly turned to look at him.

I pointed at the door.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up," he said, zipping his lips.

Sakura squeezed some of the ultrasound gel onto my stomach and then took the sonographer thing across my stomach.

"This feels really weird," I said.

"Well," Sakura said, "Looks like everything is looking good…"

"Is that the baby?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. "It actually looks like something. Not like a _person_, but like a little… potato… thing."

"Did you just compare my baby to a potato?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto gazed at me for a moment before saying, "Please don't throw me out of the room."

"I won't," I said.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"A _little_ too early to tell," Sakura said.

"Well, when will you be able to tell?" Naruto asked.

"In a few weeks," Sakura said, "About six to eight."

"What?" Naruto whined, "That's… so long from now!"

I ignored them and continued to stare at the screen, watching the little figure. Naruto was right, it _did_ look like a potato thingy. But it was _my_ little potato thingy.

"I just…" I said, "I just wish that Sasuke was here to see this."

"I wish that Sasuke _could_ see this," Kin said.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What are you doing back in here?" I asked.

"I'm your bodyguard," Kin said, "I have to be wherever you are."

"Whatever," I said, turning back to the screen.

"Can I have a picture of that?" Naruto asked.

"Me too," I said.

"Oh me too," Kin said.

"Why do you want one?" I asked.

"Well Naruto is having one, and you're having one… I feel kind of left out," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said, "Just give me the picture and I'll be on my way."

"To see Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I want to show him the sonogram picture."

There was silence around the room.

"Did my joke before go totally unnoticed?" Kin asked, "Isn't Sasuke blind for the time being?"

"I know he can't _see _it," I said, "But I want him to know I had it. And this way I can describe the baby to him."

"That's… sweet," Kin said.

"What? He's the father? If he weren't in jail he'd be here with me," I said.

"Well, here," Sakura said, handing Naruto, Kin and I each a picture of the sonogram.

"You don't want one?" Naruto asked her.

"No… I don't need it," Sakura said, "Besides, I can always look at the one in the file."

"Right," I said, accepting the wet cloth Sakura handed to me to clean off my stomach.

"So when does she start showing?" Naruto asked. "Because right now it doesn't even seem like she's pregnant."

"When she's about four or five months," Sakura said.

"And how long until then?" Naruto asked.

"About one and a half to two months," Sakura said.

"Why do pregnancies take so long?" Naruto asked, leaving the room. Kin, Sakura and I followed.

"I don't know if you realize this," Sakura said, "But that baby is _growing._ It's not an overnight procedure."

"I know," Naruto snapped.

"Anyway," I said, "I have to go to the jail. I want to show Sasuke this," I said, flipping the sonogram picture in my hand.

"I'll come with you," Naruto said, "I want to speak with Sasuke as well."

"Oh what the hell," Kin said, shrugging, "I'll come to."

"You have to come," I said, "You're my bodyguard."

"Yeah," Naruto said, giving him a weird look, "You're a weird lady."

Kin shrugged again.

"You coming?" I asked Sakura.

Sakura glanced at me before shaking her head. "No," she said, "I have a shift to end. Plus I have to put away your file."

"Oh, we'll wait for you," I said.

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head again, "I'll just see Sasuke later."

"Right," I said, "Well, alright then, let's go."

And with that the three of us headed to the jail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The guard didn't even ask to see the scroll this time, but I suppose that's to be expected… I mean, I visit every day. It's almost become a ritual.

Well, not really. Visiting the cemetery, _that's _become a ritual. I'm headed there afterwards.

We reached Sasuke's cell and the guard there _did_ insist on seeing the scroll, which I showed him. He opened the door and I stepped through, Naruto following.

"I kind of thought I'd have a moment alone with him," I said, smiling wryly at him.

"Fine," Naruto said, leaving the room.

The door was closed behind him.

I walked over to the bars. Sasuke was standing there, head cocked. "I was wondering when you'd visit me," he said.

"I had an ultrasound today," I said.

He cocked his head again.

"I brought a picture," I said, "I know you can't see it, but I thought you could _feel _it and I could describe it to you…"

I handed him the picture, and he took in into his hands, holding it.

"The baby is only ten weeks," I said, "So it doesn't look like much… kind of like a potato… but beautiful," I said. "So, so beautiful."

Sasuke nodded. "I wish I could see it," he said.

"I wish so too," I said, "Well, I thought I'd bring it by anyway."

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course," I said. "I can't wait until you're out of there. The first day of your trail is on Monday."

Sasuke reached through the bars with the hand that was not holding the sonogram picture and touched my collar bone, and then my neck, and then my cheek. "I want you to be there," he said.

"Of course I'll be there," I said. "I'll be there to support you the whole way."

There was a knock on the door.

"That's me," I said, "I should probably go."

I reached for the picture but Sasuke stopped me, saying, "Can I hold onto it?"

"Oh, of course," I said, "Keep it as long as you want."

There was another knock and then the door opened.

"I've got to go," I said, backing out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded.

I watched as Naruto entered the room and the door was closed after him. We waited about two or three minutes before Naruto came out, looking rather disgruntled.

"What did you talk about?" I asked, following him out of the jail.

"He wouldn't talk to me," Naruto said. "We just stood there."

"Well, he doesn't like you very… I mean," I corrected myself quickly when Naruto sent me a look, "He probably just didn't know what to say… I mean, the two of you haven't seen each other in a while after all…"

"Wouldn't that mean that we'd have tons to catch up on?" Naruto asked as we left he jail behind.

I began walking towards the cemetery and Naruto and Kin followed me.

"Sure," I said, "But Sasuke's not really a man of many words."

"_You_ sure have a ton to talk to him about," Naruto grumbled.

"Well, he is my boyfriend," I said, "I should hope that we have a ton to talk about."

"Well, I'm his _regular_ friend, he should have tons to talk about with me," Naruto said.

"I heard you kissed him," Kin said, "So you're _kinda_ like his boyfriend."

"Now is _not_ the time," Naruto growled.

I snorted and we walked in silence until we reached the cemetery. "Here we are," I said, walking through until we reached Keiko's grave. I knelt down and closed my eyes, sending a quick prayer to her.

"Have you told Sasuke about this?" Naruto asked.

I stood up, "You mean have I told him that Orochimaru did experiments on me and impregnated me and then experimented on the baby so much that she ended up dying of organ failure? No." I shook my head, "And he doesn't need to know."

"What? You're not going to tell him?" Naruto asked as we left the cemetery and headed towards the hospital. I wanted to get another copy of the sonogram now that Sasuke had mine. I was planning on putting together a baby book of all the pictures.

"Look," I said, "If Orochimaru were still alive… sure, I'd tell him. Because then he could go and kill him. But since he's _not_ alive, since Sasuke _already_ killed him, there isn't much point, is there?"

"But still," Naruto said, "You'd think this was a pretty important thing to tell him…"

"It has nothing to do with him," I said. "And besides, I don't know how I'd bring it up. It's not exactly 'dinner conversation'."

"That's true," Kin said.

We walked to the hospital and then in half an hour we were at the Hokage Mansion.

We walked in and as I took off my shoes and then walked through into the living room I stopped and did a double take. "Tsunade?" I asked, staring the woman sitting on my couch. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, since this _is_ my house," Tsunade said, glancing up from the bottle in her hand, "I think I _should_ stop by from time to time."

"Shizune is looking for you, isn't she?" I asked, walking into the living room so Naruto and Kin could follow me. Kin and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

Tsunade ignored me, taking another sip from the bottle.

"Ah, running away from your problems," I said, walking in and sitting down. "The end-all solution."

"Very funny," Tsunade snapped.

"So what are you doing here again?" I asked.

"It's _my_ house," Tsunade said, "Why _shouldn't_ I be here?"

"It's just… I don't think I've ever seen you here…" I said, "At least, not in a _long_ time. So what are you really here for?"

Tsunade glanced at me before taking another sip from the bottle.

"Hey, Tsunade," I said, "I was wondering if… you know… you could ease up on my guards."

"What did they do that warrants easing up?" Tsunade asked.

"They didn't do anything," I said, "I just don't think I need body guards anymore."

"And why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Because… Akatsuki isn't interested in me anymore… and Sasuke is _here_. _He's_ not going to kidnap me now that he's going to be living here. There really isn't anyone who would want to hurt me now."

"What about other rogue ninja?" Tsunade asked, "Or what about neighboring countries in time of war?"

"If we declare war on another nation," I said, "Then you can assign body guards to me again."

Tsunade glanced at me before nodding, "I could use Akai's team on the field."

"Then it's settled," I said, "I mean, it's not like I'm not going to miss Kin, it's just… it gets tiring to have people follow you around all the time. And besides, I'm around ninja most of the time anyway."

"Right," she said, "Well, as soon as something happens though, I'm assigning guards to you again."

"And that's fair," I said. "But they have to get passed all the guards guarding the village first."

"Well," Tsunade said, "Now that that's settled why don't we—"

"Lady Tsunade!" a voice called out, desperation wracking it as Shizune barged into the living room. "There you are," she said, breathing deeply, "I've been looking for you all over the village."

"See?" I said, "I'm not the only person who's shocked at your presence here."

Tsunade glared at me.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, "You have a _lot _of paperwork piling up at the office. Won't you come down and work on it?"

Tsunade slowly took a sip of her presumably alcoholic beverage. "If you insist," she sighed, standing up. She left the bottle on the coffee table. "Don't drink that," she ordered as she left.

"Uh, I'm not an _idiot," _I said, standing up and taking the bottle into the kitchen. I poured it down the sink and then threw the bottle into the recycling.

"The old hag gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said, "She had paperwork to do."

"Weird that she was here," Kin said.

"_Thank_ you," I said, "She's never here. It's no wonder it took a while to get used to the concept. I sure hope she doesn't make a habit out of it."

"Where does she usually stay?" Kin asked.

"The Hokage has apartments nearer the HQ," I said, "I've never been there but she spends most of her time there."

We sat for a moment before Kin said, "Lunch?"

"Finally," Naruto said, "I'm starving. Let's get ramen."

"Fine," I said, "But don't tell Sakura or Tenten. They'd kill me if they knew I was eating ramen while pregnant."

"They'd kill you?" Kin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, they'd wait for me to have the baby and _then_ they'd kill me," I said, shrugging as we left the kitchen, walked through the living area and out the front door, pausing for me to slip my shoes back on. "Man, I'm not looking forward to when I can't put shoes on without help," I said as we walked down the path towards the main road.

"That means _I'll_ have to do that stuff for you, won't it?" Kin said, sounding annoyed by the concept.

We all laughed at this.

_**To be continued…**_

**Sorry that this is a short chapter… but it just worked out that way.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	58. The Simple Life: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Nothing really happens in this chapter either. Nothing's going to happen for a long time. Sorry it's so boring.**

**Enjoy!**

I sat in the front row, Naruto, Sakura, and Kin sitting next to me. I was nervous. But of course I would be nervous. This was the first day of Sasuke's trial. This could decide if Sasuke will be set free or will be locked away for the rest of his life… or even if he'll be executed.

Sasuke was sitting at a table between us and the judges table. Two guards were standing beside him to keep him there. He still had the sealed bandages over his eyes. I had tried to get Tsunade to release them, so he could_ see _for his trial, but she has said that the elders had refused, on accounts that he could attack using his Sharingan.

I suppose she had a point.

Suddenly the door opened and the courtroom grew quiet as four figures walked into the room, heading for the judges table. There were the two elders, Tsunade and… last of all… Danzō.

I gulped.

"We're screwed," I whispered to Naruto.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Because that's… that man wants…" I trailed off.

This wasn't he time or place to tell Naruto that this man wanted Sasuke dead.

Homura Mitokado, the male Elder, stood up. "We are gathered today to witness and judge the trial of Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. He is here under to conviction of defecting from the village and consorting with and aiding a terrorist organization."

The man sat down.

I licked my lips while Danzō stood. "Will the defendant plead his case," he said.

Sasuke stood up, and there was a moment of silence.

For a moment I was worried that he was going to be silent forever, before he finally said, "I've made a few mistakes in the past three and a half years, but I have changed. I want a second chance with the village."

"And to the allegations of this trial?" Danzō asked.

Sasuke stood there, silent, before saying, almost reluctantly, "Guilty."

There was another moment of silence before Danzō placed the papers in his hand on the table. "Fellow Council members I move to immediately convict this traitor of high treason, and to schedule his execution—"

"Hold, it, hold it," Tsunade said, "Don't forget, _I_ have the final say in this matter. Now, I have a question for the defendant. Is it true that you killed the Rogue Ninja Orochimaru?"

"I did," Sasuke said.

Tsunade smiled, "Clearly he's done _some_ good while having defected from the village. And is it true that you have provided information on Akatsuki since your arrest?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

I blinked. I had no idea that he had provided information. I wondered how accurate the information was. I shook my head. No, Sasuke is on _our_ side now. He wouldn't give out false information_ now._

"You see?" she turned to smile sweetly at Danzō, "He's done _some_ good. One could even say that he has _helped_ us, which he would not have been able to do if he had not joined Akatsuki in the first place."

Danzō's lips were a thin line, and I could tell that his patience was running thin. I wondered what he'd do if the trial went in Sasuke's favor. Of course, the chances of that happening were pretty great since Tsunade got to have the final say… but still… she had to look at this objectively.

An hour or two passed as people were brought up to the stand to speak for or against Sasuke's release, and I was relieved to find that most were in favor, it looks like Tsunade's little spurts about what Sasuke did for the village worked out in his favor.

Finally, I was called up to the stand. I hesitantly walked up and sat down in the witness stand. Tsunade stood up and walked over to me, and I was thankful that _she_ was the one who was interviewing me, not one of the Elders or Danzō.

"Grace Sarutobi, you are the adopted granddaughter of the Third Hokage, are you not?" Tsunade asked.

"I am," I said.

"And you have lived in this village off and on for almost four years, correct?"

"Yes," I said. For a moment I thought she was going to ask me why I was gone for three years, but thankfully she skipped over that. Which was good, since reminding people that Sasuke had _kidnapped _me would probably not be a good idea.

"Can you explain to me your current… _physical _condition?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm…" I trialed off, glancing at the audience. "I'm pregnant."

"With whose child?" Tsunade asked.

"With… with Sasuke's…" I said.

There was a slight murmur in the audience, and suddenly I caught Neji's eye and I looked away from him.

"Do you believe that Sasuke should be executed for his crimes?" Tsunade asked.

"I do not," I said.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because…" I trailed off again, glancing at Sasuke.

He was going to hate me for this.

"Because since defecting from the village Sasuke has done nothing but do things in favor of this village," I said, "He killed Orochimaru, he joined Akatsuki and gathered intel on them which he now has given to our village, most likely putting us ahead of other villages in terms of our intelligence on the organization, and he killed Akatsuki member and Rogue Ninja Itachi Uchiha, who was responsible for massacring the Uchiha—"

Sasuke stood suddenly, and there was a crackle in the room as a few bolts of lightning ricochet off of him. He grunted painful when the two guards beside him stuck sticks in his side, doing something painful to cause him to calm down and sit.

_I'm sorry,_ I thought.

Truthfully, I was curious this whole time why Sasuke had not yet told everyone what the Elders and Danzō had done… to the Uchiha clan and to Itachi. Perhaps he didn't want to screw things up for himself.

"That is all," Tsunade said, and I thankfully got off the stand and walked back to my seat.

"The Council will discuss the evidence and have a verdict in one week's time," Tsunade said, and with that the Elders, Danzō and she left the room.

The two guards escorted Sasuke out of the courtroom.

I glanced at Naruto and Sakura.

"I think that went well," Naruto said, standing up.

"I kind of wish you hadn't yelled at the Elders," Sakura said, standing up as well. I stood up too.

"Well, they were asking stupid questions," Naruto said as we left the courtroom. We walked aimlessly for a few minutes before Naruto said, "Want to get dinner?"

They both turned expectantly towards me but I shook my head. "I need to speak with Sasuke," I said. "You two go ahead."

I turned and started walking towards the jail, leaving Naruto mumbling something about a 'date' to Sakura, which she loudly discredited.

I reached the jail and was let in, heading straight for Sasuke's cell. He should be here by now, I thought to myself, after all, he left before we did. Of course, he can't see which would account for walking slower…

But it seemed as though everything was fine and he was there since the two guards were standing alert at the door.

"Yes, hello," I said, "Can I go in?"

The two guards glanced at each other before saying, "You've already seen him today once."

"But… I really need to talk to him," I said, "It's important."

They glanced at each other again before nodded slowly and unsealing the door. I stepped through and cringed slightly when the door slammed shut behind me.

I walked over to the bars.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke was standing directly in front of me, and his face was stoically grim.

"I'm sorry," I said, "For what I said during the trial."

He did not say anything.

"I just… I thought that the more they thought you did for the village, the better the trial would end up," I said, "It's not like I believe all that about Itachi. I know the truth just like you do. I _told_ you the truth."

Sasuke reached up and grasped my chin. "It's okay," he said, "I could never be angry with you."

But he was gripping my chin painfully and there was an angry quiver in his voice as he said this.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just want you to be released as soon as possible."

He let go of my chin and sighed. "I know," he said, "And it doesn't matter in the long run."

"What doesn't matter in the long run?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "All that matters is that I be released, so we can be together."

"Yes," I said, "That's all that matters. So we can be a family."

He smiled.

"What?" I asked, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I like the sound of that," he said, _"A family."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I rushed out of the kitchen with a platter of food, placing it on the long dining room table.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "We just have to wait for the birthday boy himself to arrive."

"You don't think he's guessed on some level, do you?" I asked, "That would ruin the surprise…"

"Grace, it's _Naruto," _Sakura said, "He wouldn't see the surprise if it jumped up in his face and screamed 'surprise'."

"That might make surprising him a bit of a problem," I said, frowning.

"He's not _that _stupid," Tenten said.

"I wouldn't put it past him…" Sakura muttered, leaving the dining room and heading into the living room.

Tenten and I followed her, where there were a throng of people. Almost all the ninja around Naruto's age were present.

"When is he going to arrive again?" Tenten asked.

"He should be arriving any moment," I said.

"But it would be just like him to be late to his own surprise party," Sakura said.

"You can't really blame him for that," I said.

There was a noise from the entryway and suddenly I turned to see that everyone had disappeared.

"Hey," I said, taking a step into the living room, "Where did everyone go—"

"Hey Grace," Naruto said, stepping through into the living room. "What did you want me for again—"

Suddenly all the ninja threw away their cloaking devises and jumped out, all proclaiming "Surprise!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry for the corny exclamation," I said, smiling at him.

"Wha…no… I mean…it's… so cool," Naruto said. "How did you even know it was my birthday?"

"Sakura told me," I said, "So I planned a party for you."

"Happy birthday, mate," Lee said, walking up to Naruto and clapping him hard on the back.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Alright, who's hungry?" I asked, turning to face the throng of ninja.

About twenty ninja cheered and we headed into the dining room.

"Seems like yesterday that we were celebrating your sixteenth birthday," Tenten said to me as we sat down, Naruto at the head of the table.

"That was a long time ago," I said, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Yeah, everyone was there too," Tenten said.

"Well, not everyone is here," I said, "Sasuke isn't here."

The end where I was sitting grew quiet, and the stark contrast between the other side and this side was quite noticeable.

"When do you think that he'll be released?" Naruto asked, "When they give the verdict?"

"Could be later," Sakura said, "And who knows on what condition he'll be released."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," I said, reaching forward and helping myself to some salad. "Salad, Naruto?"

"No," he said, putting both hands up.

"Right," I said, "You don't want salad… not when you could have _Ichiraku Ramen_."

I stood up and clapped my hands and both the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and his daughter came out holding bowels. They deposited the bowels in front of Naruto.

"Happy Birthday!" I said, beaming at him.

He grinned happily down at the bowels of ramen. "Best, birthday, _ever_," he said, clapping his hands together, "Thank you for the food!"

And with that, he dug in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier in the day," I said, stepping up to the bars.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"Planning Naruto's birthday party," I said, "it was his birthday today."

Sasuke nodded.

"Everyone really missed you," I said.

He snorted.

"It's true," I said, "I wish you could have been there."

"I wouldn't have gone," he said.

"Don't say that," I said, "Don't tell me you're still angry with Naruto?"

Sasuke was silent.

"What is it about him that pisses you off so much?" I asked.

Sasuke reached through the bars to touch my shoulder, grasping it. "He made me lose you," he said.

"But you didn't lose me," I said, "You have me right now. And if I hadn't… you know, 'died' back then, then we probably wouldn't be having this baby right now. And this is a wonderful thing."

He nodded, but he did not look convinced.

"I wish you would forgive him," I said, "He did nothing wrong."

Sasuke gripped my shoulder tightly.

"He didn't," I said.

"I lost you for three years," Sasuke said, "Because of him."

"It wasn't _his_ fault," I said.

Sasuke's hand dropped away from me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I frowned.

Should I tell him?

"Well," I said, "I mean… don't you remember? When I fell of the cliff, it was because…" I trailed off, "I don't know what I'm talking about," I said finally. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Go rest," Sasuke ordered.

"Right," I said, "I should go… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Only a few days until the verdict," he said.

"Hopefully it's good news," I said, "Although I don't see why not. Tsunade will fight for your release."

He nodded.

"I can't wait to kiss you," I said.

He smirked.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, a guard appeared to beckon me out of the cell.

"I should go," I said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said.

I left the cell and departed the jail, heading back the Hokage Mansion, where I would have to start cleaning up.

_**To be continued…**_

**Grace is quite delusional. But she's so blinded by the fact that she **_**wants**_** Sasuke to reform that she's completely **_**blind**_** to the fact that he'll 'never' really change. Until it's probably too late.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	59. The Simple Life: Chapter 6

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Also nothing happens in this chapter. This whole arc is just slice of life stuff. Which I actually prefer to write. There's more room for comedy.  
**

**Enjoy!**

I wore one of my best dresses for the last day of the trial.

Sasuke was sitting in a cage like box with bars that zipped and zapped with electricity. It was because he acted up during the trail a week ago, but I wondered if the electricity would even have an effect on him, since lightning is one of his chakra traits.

Of course, there could be more to the cage than what I infer.

The door opened and the two Elders, Danzō and Tsunade walked out and stood behind the table.

"In the case of Sasuke Uchiha vs. the Leaf," Tsunade said loudly, "We find the defendant guilty of treason."

My eyes widened slightly.

"The defendant will be released from confinement and be placed under house arrest until he is deemed loyal to the Leaf," she continued. "He will also be stripped of all shinobi ranking."

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

I heard Naruto give out a loud _whoop_ and then I felt him wrap his arms around me, dragging me up.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be released from his bonds at the Uchiha compound later today," Tsunade as Sasuke was led away.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto was shouted, "I never doubted you, Tsunade!"

Tsunade harrumphed and left the room after the Elders and Danzō.

I watched the man leave and frowned. I wondered how he was feeling, having lost the case. He was seemingly the only one for killing Sasuke.

I wondered how many of Root he'll send to kill Sasuke now.

I shook my head.

I didn't want to think about Sasuke's inevitable assassination.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto said happily. "With—oh wait… Sasuke _won't_ be able to celebrate with us because he hasn't been released yet…"

"Well," I said, "He can't really celebrate with us afterwards because he can't leave the Uchiha Compound," I said.

Naruto frowned. "That's not fair," he said. "What if he needs to go someplace?"

"I guess he can't," I said.

"Well, I think I need to speak with the old hag about this," Naruto said, turning and leaving the courtroom.

Sakura and I glanced at each other before we quickly followed him.

It took Sakura and I a little longer to get to the Tsunade's office, since we were walking at civilian pace, not shinobi pace, and when we approached the door we could hear shouting from within.

I opened the door, peering in.

"What do you mean 'that's _fair'?"_ Naruto shouted.

"What I mean is that the village still doesn't trust him, and this is a way for him to prove himself," Tsunade said.

"Well," Naruto said, "For how long does he have to stay in the Uchiha Compound?"

I stepped into the room, Sakura following me quietly.

"For as long as it takes," Tsunade said.

"And how long is that?" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms.

"A couple months, max," Tsunade said.

"So he's going from one prison to another," Naruto said, "I thought you were on our side."

"I _am_ on your side, you snotty little _diva," _Tsunade snapped, and I resisted a chuckle at that quip, "This was what the Elders and Danzō agreed upon. If Sasuke can prove that he can be a loyal, obedient and law abiding citizen of the Leaf, _then,_ and _only_ then will be set free permanently."

Naruto was quiet for a few moments.

"Um, Tsunade," I asked, "When will Sasuke be brought to the Uchiha Compound?"

"When they finish putting up the barriers," Tsunade said.

"Thanks," I said, "Want to go see if they're done?"

Sakura nodded and we turned to leave.

"Not you, Grace," Tsunade said.

"I'll… catch up to you guys outside," I said.

"This isn't over," Naruto growled, and he followed Sakura out.

I turned to face Tsunade. "What?" I asked.

Tsunade sighed. 'Do you really think that… Sasuke has changed?" she asked.

"I do," I said.

"Good," Tsunade said.

"About the barrier," I said, "That'll keep Sasuke in, right?"

"That," Tsunade said, "And keep people out."

"Who out?" I asked.

"Anyone not pre-approved by me," she said.

"So basically anyone that works for Danzō," I said.

Tsunade nodded. "This is why it's important for Sasuke to gain the trust of the people of this village. As soon as he's set free from house arrest I know Danzō will try to assassinate him."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing. "Isn't there some way to convince Danzō to let this all go? I mean, the village forgave Sasuke his mistakes, isn't there a chance Danzō did as well?"

"It's a possibility," Tsunade said, "But Danzō is a complicated man. He's not as simple as Naruto or some of the other people in this village. He won't forget the fact that Sasuke defected from the village three and a half years ago."

"Right," I said. "Well, Sasuke is a strong fellow. I'm sure he'll be able to hold his ground. I'm just worried that…"

"That what?" Tsunade asked.

"Well," I said, "If he's being attacked continuously by Danzō and his men, what happens if he fights back?" I asked.

Tsunade was silent for a few moments. "We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it," she said.

I nodded.

"You're dismissed," She said, motioning for the door.

I nodded again and left, meeting up with Naruto and Sakura in the hallway.

We walked all the way to the Uchiha Compound, which was far on the outskirts of the village, and found ourselves facing the gates to the compound and realizing that this would be a very depressing place for Sasuke to live.

"It'll only remind him of his family," I said, walking towards the gate.

A Kunoichi appeared in front of me. "I'm afraid you can't go in there," she said, frowning at me, "They're not done setting up the barriers."

I realized then that there were a couple of ninja sitting on the ground, seemingly surrounding the compound.

"Well, when can we go in?" Naruto asked.

"When they're _finished," _the woman snapped.

"Are _all_ the female ninja in this village snappish today?" I asked, glancing at Sakura, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"We'll just wait for them to be finished then," I said.

"Very well," the kunoichi said, "Just don't distract the ninja setting up the barriers. They need all the concentration they can muster."

"I'll try not to distract them with my womanly charm," I joked, grinning at her.

She stared back at me, unamused.

"Jeez," I muttered as I turned and began walking away with Naruto and Sakura, "She seems to be in a bad mood…"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I like your womanly charm. Especially now that you're pregnant. You have this… glow about you."

"Wow, way to be corny," I said, laughing. But it felt nice.

I wondered if Sasuke could tell that I was 'glowy'.

We sat on a bench a little distance away from the gate and chatted for a few hours until we saw some ninja approaching with—

"Sasuke!" I said, standing up.

Naruto stood as well and Sakura looked up.

Sasuke cocked his head at the mention of his name, but the guards kept moving and he did not stop at us, continuing on to the gate of the Uchiha Compound.

We followed them.

They arrived at the gate, and the female kunoichi let Sasuke step through. After a few minutes, the ninja setting up the barrier got up and walked away, leaving the four ninja escorting Sasuke through the gate towards him.

I hurried after them.

"Sasuke," I said, walking up to him and the four ninja. The female ninja who had stopped us from entering in the first time stepped between us and put up her hand. "They're not done," she said.

The four ninja were doing seals and then they removed the bandages from his eyes. He squinted in the sunlight, looking almost pained.

"Sasuke," I said, shoving past the kunoichi and walking up to him, "How do you feel? Are your eyes okay?"

He glanced at me, still squinting, before reaching into his shirt and drawing something out.

I realized that it was the sonogram picture.

He gazed at it for a long moment, before nodding and grabbing me, pulling me into a long, deep kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, they're gone," I said, walking into the kitchen area, where Sasuke was sitting at the table.

"Finally," he said.

"They're not that bad," I said, "They just want to be friends with you."

Sasuke said nothing.

I sighed and sat down across from him. "We gotta' clean this place up. It's gotten kind of dusty…"

Sasuke nodded.

"Tomorrow then," I said, "We'll do a big spring cleaning."

"It's fall," Sasuke said.

"You know what I mean," I said. "Hmm…" I sighed. "I should probably be heading back."

Sasuke looked up to meet my eyes, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the Hokage Mansion," I said, "To sleep."

"You're not sleeping here?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "None of my stuff is here," I said, "I don't have any clothes… nothing. I'll move everything tomorrow, I promise."

He nodded, and we both stood up.

He walked over to me and kissed me, running his hands up and down my sides.

"Still have to go," I said when we broke apart. "I'll come see you first thing in the morning."

He nodded, and I took my leave.

By the time I reached the Hokage Mansion, Konohamaru was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Hey," I said as I walked through, "You're back from your mission!"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at me.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he said, "I mean… we succeeded in escorting the products… but other than that it was pretty boring."

"I see," I said, sliding up next to him. "What are you reading?"

"Um… nothing…" he said, suddenly hiding the book from me.

"No really," I said, "What are you—is that… is that Jiraiya's book?" I asked, snatching it away from him. I flipped through it and caught my name a few times. "It is! How could you read this, you're like, eight!"

"I'm almost thirteen," he said.

"You still shouldn't be reading perverted crap like this," I said, taking the book away from him, "You shouldn't even own this!"

"This is your copy," Konohamaru said, deadpan.

I felt the color rise in my cheeks. "That is… _irreverent," _I snapped, "Anyway, you're _not_ allowed to read this stuff."

"And who gives you the right to tell me that?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I am your relative, and I am older than you," I said.

He sighed, "Fine, I won't read it. It's not that bad anyway, I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" I asked, sitting down again, "You think this is overreacting? You should have seen me when I found out about this book. _That_ was… well, _I_ don't think it was overreacting but Naruto and them may disagree."

"Grace!"

I looked up to see Kin barge through the front door, "I heard Sasuke got released," He said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going on a leap of faith and assume that you've arrived back from your mission as well?"

"No," Kin said sarcastically and wistfully at the same time, "I'm still on it…"

I chuckled.

"It's weird not following you around anymore," Kin said, "Although the Hokage said that if the village is plunged into turmoil in the near future my team will be assigned to you again."

"That's good news," I said.

"Yes, very good news," he said, "Well, it's getting kind of late and I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Maybe we can catch up tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said.

He left.

"She's a weird lady," Konohamaru said.

"Yes," I said, "_She_ is."

I turned to face him and sighed. "Konohamaru, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's about… Sasuke… he… wants me to move in with him," I said.

"He wants you to move in with him?" Konohamaru asked, confused, "But you live here."

"I know," I said, "But you see… Sasuke can't leave the Uchiha Compound and this way I can be with him all the time… or most of the time."

"But… what about me?" Konohamaru asked, "What about what seeing _me_ most of the time?"

"I'll still see you most of the time," I said, "It's not like I'll be living the whole time there… just sleeping there and stuff. And you're on missions most of the time so you probably won't even notice I'm gone."

Konohamaru frowned, his eyes scrunched up.

"I don't want to lose you too," he said.

"Oh," I leaned forward and grabbed him into a hug, "You won't lose me… when you're in the village I'll visit you every day… okay?"

"Okay…" he said quietly. "And when you have the baby I can come visit you every day?"

"Of course," I said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, little bro," I said, hugging him again. "Now, you should go to bed."

"Fine, fine, _mom_," Konohamaru said, getting up and leaving the room.

I smiled after him before frowning.

_Mom._

With a jolt I realized that in a few years someone will be calling me that. Someone will be calling me _mom_.

And that was both scary and exhilarating.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well," I said, pulling the mask down off my face, "It took all day but I think we did it. We have a clean house."

"You did nothing," Sasuke said.

"I bought the supplies," I said, crossing my arms.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Now, I know you're being sarcastic but I totally don't care," I said.

"I'm serious," Sasuke said, "And besides, I don't want you working too hard… I don't want you to injure yourself."

"Because of the baby?" I asked.

"Yes," He said, "But also because I don't want _you _to get injured."

"Well, thank you," I said.

"Done with the bathroom," Naruto shouted as he and Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"You know, you don't have to _shout_ when you're _in the same room_," I said.

"Sorry," he said. "Well, what do you think, Sasuke? You have a pretty cool place here…"

Sasuke just stood there, eyeing Naruto with a dark expression.

"I, uh, have something I need to do," Naruto said, taking off his mask and leaving the kitchen.

"I should go make sure he's okay," I said, following him.

"Wait," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you chat with Sakura?" I asked, leaving the kitchen.

I followed Naruto out of the house and found him sitting on the front steps.

"Hey," I said, walking up to him and sitting down next to him. "How are you doing?"

"He hates me," Naruto said. "I mean, I've known he's always had a problem with me, because of… you know… us having that whole rivalry thing. And when we fought at those Hokage cliffs back three years ago, I knew that problem grew… but I didn't realize he _hated_ me until… we were going after you when you were first kidnapped. And I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," I said, "Just give him time. He'll warm up to you. And," I said, "You have to understand that you may _never_ be… buddy buddy with him."

"I know that," Naruto said, "And I don't really want to be 'buddy buddy' with him… I just want to be his friend. I even want our rivalry back, as long as it meant we were going _forward." _He sighed, "It's just… he's so close now but I've never felt farther away from him."

"Just give it time," I said, smiling at him and brushing some hair away from his face.

He looked at me and I saw the desperation in his eyes. "You think that's all there is to it?" he asked.

I nodded. "And I'm buttering you up every day," I said.

"Thanks," he said, hugging me.

"No problem, kiddo," I said.

"You're only two years older than me," he said.

"I just heard it," I said, nodding and standing up.

The front door opened and Sakura stepped out. "Oh," she said, stopping short.

"I was just leaving," Naruto said, standing up.

"I'll leave with you," Sakura said, following him down the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said.

"See you," I said, waiving him off. I sighed and turned and headed back into the house.

"Sasuke?" I called, but received no answer.

I headed up the stairs and down the hall, "Sasuke?"

"In here," I heard his voice say from his bedroom.

I headed in. "There you are," I said.

He was standing by the bedside table, reading a book.

I walked up to him and put my arms around him, holding him tight. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"Can you read?" He asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Good," he said, "Because I'm going to burn this book anyway."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something I used to write in," he said.

"You're… ah… _diary?" _I asked, smirking.

He had the grace to look somewhat sheepish and tossed it onto the floor, picking me up and placing me on the bed. He kissed me, running his hands down my side until they rested at my hips.

I kissed back and deepened the kiss, and then set to removing my shirt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I curled up next to him, "I missed you," I said.

"You missed me or you missed having sex?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Can't I miss both?" I asked, jokingly. He chuckled. "Hmm…" I murmured, tracing his abs with my finger.

I needed to tell him the truth now.

"Sasuke," I said, sitting up in bed and trying not to notice when the blanket fell away, exposing me. "There's something we need to talk about."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"I… when I was in the Sound… Orochimaru did… well, our baby is…" I stopped talking, unsure how to tell him all this.

I had no idea how he was going to react.

"Orochimaru did something to me," I said, "He… activated a Kekkei-Genkai of sorts."

Sasuke looked confused for a moment. "_You_ have a Kekkei-Genkai?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "It does nothing for me, however," I said, "But what it does is… enhance the Kekkei-Genkai of my children."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"What that means is," I said, not bothering to find out if he figured it out already, "Is that this baby… will have an advanced… an _enhanced_ Sharingan. It'll be like… a super ninja… like person."

"And this Kekkei-Genkai of yours will pass down to all your children?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "This is perfect," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To rebuild my clan," he said. "Now the Uchiha will be stronger than before."

"I suppose that's… one way of looking at it," I said. I took in a deep breath, ready to tell him about Keiko... but found my voice dying.

I couldn't tell him.

Perhaps it was because I couldn't accept the fact myself… but for some reason I did not want Sasuke knowing what had happened to me.

"So there's that," I said, clapping my hands together once and smiling at him.

"It seems like there's something else," he said.

"Nothing else," I said, "I just… was excited to tell you, that's all."

"Alright then," he said, leaning forward and kissing me again.

We sank down onto the pillows and he slowly climbed on top of me, deepening our kiss.

_**To be continued…**_

**I really regret changing the rating of this story from M to T… it's really frustrating having to cut off the sex scenes when I could **_**go into so much detail… **_**but no… I have to keep it PG-13. **

…**Maybe **_**I'm**_** the perverted one…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	60. The Simple Life: Chapter 7

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: The next two chapters cover a lot of time. Sorry if it's confusing, but I have my reasons for the time skips. Just keep in mind that each (oOoOoOo) could be days to weeks to months' time skip. The exact time between spurts of text isn't that important. **

**Enjoy!**

"If only Sasuke were here," Naruto said wistfully.

"Yeah, well, I wish he were here as well," I said, "But unfortunately he's still under House Arrest."

"That's so unfair," Naruto grumbled, "He's been nothing but a model citizen these past few weeks."

Naruto kicked the cabinet softly, grumbling to himself.

"I'm so glad I have you here with me," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "Right, this isn't about all that."

"Right," I said, as Sakura entered the room.

"Lift up your shirt!" Naruto ordered me.

Sakura and I both turned to look at him.

"I don't mean _flash_ us," Naruto said defensively, "I mean… you know. Lift it up so Sakura can do that squirty squishy thing and show us the baby on the screen."

I continued to stare at him as I slowly lifted my shirt up.

"Whoa," Naruto said.

"Whoa what?_ Whoa what?"_ I asked, glancing between Sakura and Naruto.

"Your stomach got bigger!" Naruto said excitedly.

"It did?" I asked, looking down. "I thought I wasn't supposed to start showing until next month."

"Every pregnancy is different," Sakura said, "Some people start showing earlier."

"Or you're just getting fat," Naruto said.

I glared at him. "I'm not getting _fat_," I said, "I'm _pregnant."_

"So? Pregnant woman gain weight," Naruto said. We stared at him, "_Outside_ of the baby." He nodded, crossing his arms, "I read that in one of your books."

"You read my pregnancy books?" I asked

"I was curious," Naruto said, shrugging.

"I haven't even read those books yet," I said.

"Grace, you can't _read," _Sakura said.

"I'm learning," I said defensively.

"Quick, read this," Naruto said, pointing to a poster on one of the cabinets.

"I'm not learning _that_ fast," I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't go all hormonal on me," Naruto said, "Although for once you can't blame it on having your—"

"Get out," I said, pointing at the door.

"I'm _joking," _Naruto laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto has this amazing ability to be funny _and_ piss everyone off at the same time. Plus I can never stay mad at him for too long.

"Well," Sakura said, "Why don't we get started…" she squirted some of the gel on my stomach and then began prodding and moving the sonographer across my stomach.

A heart beat was heard from the monitor and I could see the baby on the screen.

"Oh wow," Naruto said, "It looks like a real little person…"

"Do you… want to know about the sex?" Sakura asked.

"I'm having a hard enough time knowing Grace and Sasuke are having a baby," Naruto said, "I don't need the details on how they made it."

"The sex of the _baby_," Sakura said.

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly.

"No," I said, "Sasuke and I talked about it and all we're looking for is if it's a healthy baby."

"Oh," Naruto said again, "I kind of want to know."

"Well, I can tell you," Sakura said.

"Great," Naruto said, stepping forward and putting his ear to Sakura's mouth. After a little while his eyes widened. "I knew it!" he shouted. "I told you it was a boy, didn't I? Totally called it."

"What? What?" I asked, sitting up slightly. "It's a boy?"

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other.

"Yup," Naruto said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes," Sakura said, smiling at me.

"Oh my God!" I said, "I'm having a boy!"

"So what are you going to name him?" Naruto asked.

"Well," I said, "I guess I have to talk to Sasuke about that…"

But I already knew the name that Sasuke wanted.

"Can I be there when you tell him?" Naruto asked.

"Um," I said, "Probably best if you weren't."

Naruto nodded. He had spent quite a bit of time coming over to the Uchiha Compound, only to leave shortly after arriving since it was always obvious that Sasuke was not interested in spending time with him. Naruto had even offered to train with him, but Sasuke had always refused.

Don't even get me started on when Naruto let it slip that he wanted to be the godfather of the baby. It thought Sasuke might attack him. Thankfully I was there so there was no violence, but still, it wasn't easy on Naruto, knowing that his best friend hated him.

"Well," Sakura said, "Do you want a picture of him?"

"Yes," I said, "Got to keep collecting them for the baby book."

"I want a picture as well," Naruto said.

There was a moment while we waited and then Sakura handed us each a picture.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the towel that she handed me to wipe the ultrasound gel off my stomach. I pulled my shirt down and sat up, holding onto my stomach and frowning. Was I really showing? Or was I just gaining weight? I suppose it doesn't matter. I was going to gain weight anyway.

"Well," I said, "I best be off to Sasuke's house."

Naruto, Sakura and I parted ways and I headed back to the Uchiha compound.

It was strange not having body guards anymore, and sometimes I missed it. I missed having Kin's snarky personality around. But it was for the best. I didn't _need_ body guards anymore. The only person who had ever really put me in danger in the aspect of 'kidnapping' was Sasuke, and he was here now. And he was under house arrest, it's not like he can just up and leave with me.

And we were at peace with all the other nations, for the most part.

There was nothing to worry about.

I reached Sasuke's house and stepped through, only to find Sasuke doing pushups in the living room.

I stopped to watch.

He was shirtless.

Not going to lie, my boyfriend is a hot piece of ass.

He stopped when I came in and stood up. "How did it go?" he asked.

I glanced at his face before my eyes slid down to his stomach, taking in all his muscles.

"How did it go?" he asked again.

"Sorry," I said, blinking and looking back at his face. "It went well, everyone is good and healthy." I walked up to him, "I have a picture."

I took out the picture from my bag and handed it to him.

He looked at it, smiling.

And it was a genuine smile.

"I know the sex of the baby," I said.

Sasuke looked up at me, "You do? I thought we had agreed not to find out."

"Naruto kind of gave it away," I said, shrugging. "It's a boy. Isn't that exciting?"

Sasuke nodded, drawing me close to him and kissing me.

"We'll name him Itachi," Sasuke said.

I nodded. That was fair. "Itachi Uchiha… has a nice ring to it," I joked.

He chuckled.

"People might be confused as to why you're naming him that, though," I said, "After all, it's not like they know the truth about your brother."

Sasuke nodded. "It doesn't matter," he said.

"To tell you the truth," I said, walking with him into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "I'm surprised you haven't told everyone the truth."

"They don't need to know," Sasuke said, although his expression darkened and there was a tightness to his voice.

I wish I knew what was going through his mind.

There was a knock on the door and I stood up, walking out of the kitchen and towards it. I opened it. "Oh," I said, "Ino, what a pleasant surprise—"

"Is Sasuke here?" Ino asked, "I made him dinner," she lifted up a basket that had a punch of different containers with food in it.

"Um," I said, "He is here. We were just about to make dinner, though."

Ino and I stared at each other for a short while before I said, "You do know that I'm _pregnant_ with his child, right?"

Ino sighed. "Yes, I_ know_ that," she said, "Can't blame a girl for trying, though."

"Depends," I said, "On how many times you come by. This is the third time this week."

"Well, Sasuke is my friend and I want to spend time with him," Ino said.

"Alright then," I said, "Why don't I go get Sasuke and he can come out here and talk to you himself."

"Alrighty then," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

I turned away and walked into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's ah… Ino," I said.

"Again?" Sasuke did not look amused.

"She's just trying to spend time with you," I said, "Try not to be so hard on her. She wants to talk to you," I pointed at the door.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself into a standing position. "Fine," he said, leaving the kitchen.

Two minutes later he returned.

"Is she going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "I sent her away."

I snorted. "Don't be too mean with her," I said.

"You're taking having competition well," Sasuke said, walking over the cupboard and drawing out a pot. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove.

"Ino isn't really competition," I said, shrugging. "Besides, I trust you. And you've never really shown any interest in any girls other than me so… I guess I'm not too worried."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing to walk over to me and kiss my forehead. "You have no reason to be worried," he said. He returned to cooking.

That was part of our deal. I got the groceries and everything we needed and Sasuke cooked. It was a great deal because it meant that I didn't have to cook myself, because let's face it, I'm a horrible cook.

I watched him cook and smiled.

This was the life I had always wanted.

Just Sasuke and I, in the Leaf Village, together and happy.

I pressed a hand to my stomach.

With our baby.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked down the street and saw two people that I recognized. "Shikamaru!" I said, walking up to him.

He and Chōji turned to look at me.

"Hello Grace," Shikamaru said.

"Hello," Chōji said, grinning at me and taking a chip out of the bag in his hands.

"How have you two been doing?" I asked.

They glanced at each other before both shrugging.

"What about you?" Chōji asked.

"I'm good," I said. "I'm pregnant."

"I know," Shikamaru said. "You know, Kurenai is pregnant as well."

"That's right," I said, "I forgot about that… our kids will be Academy mates!"

Shikamaru just stared at me, "That's… probably true…"

"Right," I said. I looked over at Chōji. Those chips looked _good. _I felt my stomach rumble and I reached out for the bag to get a chip.

Chōj moved the bag out of the way, staring at me with a furious expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Chōji doesn't share food," Shikamaru said.

"You would deny a _pregnant woman_ sustenance?" I demanded, glaring at Chōji.

I could see the turmoil and conflict in his eyes, and his face twitched out of control. Finally he reached into the bag and drew out a tiny chip, offering it to me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, reaching for the chip.

"I can't do it…" he said, retracting his hand and placed the chip in his mouth, he turned and left.

I stared after him. "Is he for real?" I asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"Hey, you're the one that grabbed for food that wasn't yours," Shikamaru said.

"_I_ don't mind sharing food," I said.

Shikamaru just looked at me. "_Chōji doesn't share food," _he said meticulously.

"Fine, fine," I said, "My fault. But I'm hungry."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Anyway, it was nice to see you," I said, "I'll see you around, yeah?"

He nodded and then we parted ways.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sorry I'm late!" I said, walking up to Sakura.

"It's no problem," Sakura said.

"So," I said, "Where do you want to go eat?"

"There's this little bistro I've always wanted to try," Sakura said, "Why don't we try there?"

"Alright," I said.

We chatted as we walked, arriving at the restaurant. "It looks so cute," I said as we walked in and were seated. "Too bad Tenten is off on a mission. How was your mission, by the way? You just got back, right?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"That was a long week, not being able to see you or Naruto," I said.

Sakura smiled. "Actually," Sakura said, "I'm glad that Tenten isn't here."

"Oh?" I looked up at her, "And why is that?"

"Well," Sakura said, "Because I… want to… talk to you about something."

"What?" I asked.

"I… I can't be your medic anymore," Sakura said.

I blinked. "Why?" I asked.

"Because… because it's too hard," Sakura said, "I mean… I'm so, _so_ happy for you, with the baby and everything but… it just reminds me how out of reach…"

"What?" I asked, leaning forward, my face troubled. "What is it?"

Sakura looked torn, and then, finally, she said, with a distraught voice, "I still like Sasuke," she said. "I still love him. And… I know nothing will happen between us because he's in love with _you. _But it's still hard to… be around you with the baby stuff because of it."

My eyes widened.

Sakura was still in love with Sasuke? I suppose it shouldn't come as a shock to me. I remembered how obsessed she was with him before… that's not something you just let go just because your friend is pregnant with his child.

But still…

"I'm… I don't know what to say," I said.

"You don't have to say anything," Sakura said, "And I know all this isn't your fault."

"But… I mean, we're still… you and I are still… good, right?" I asked, my heart racing.

Sakura nodded, "Of course," she said, "You will always be my friend, Grace. I just… don't think I can handle being your medic for the time being."

"That's… understandable," I said slowly.

"I'll set it up for you to meet with someone else," Sakura said.

"Alright," I said. "Thank you… I guess…"

We sat in silence for a short while before Sakura stood up. "I think I should go," she said.

"Wait!" I said as she left. I got up from the table and hurried after her, leaving the restaurant. "Wait," I said, "Don't go like this!"

She stopped walking and I realized with a shock that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't be jealous of you… but it's so hard. Especially with Sasuke here and so close but so far away at the same time…"

I walked up to her put my arms around her. "You don't have to be my doctor," I said, "But I hope we can still be close friends."

She nodded. "Of course," She said, and I could feel her tears seeping into my shoulder.

"Does Sasuke know?" I asked her, "About your feelings?"

There was silence before she nodded. "I told him," she said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He turned me down, obviously," Sakura said. "Not that I was expecting or… wanting to start anything," she added, stepping away from me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I said, "I can't imagine how… painful this must be for you."

"It isn't your fault," Sakura said.

"You still want lunch?" I asked.

Sakura nodded, "Why not?" she shrugged.

Together we walked back to the restaurant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, stepping into Tsunade's office.

"Yes," she said, folding her hands on the table. "I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

"And why does Jiraiya have to be here?" I asked, motioning to the tall, white-haired man.

"I'm curious as well," he said. "I'm curious to see how much I predicted came true."

"If you're talking about you predicting that I'd be pregnant than—shut up," I snapped.

"The best part is," Jiriaya said, "The pregnancy starts in the next book, so this is a perfect chance for me to get some research in."

"Ugh," I muttered, "You're not going to be spying on me again, are you?"

"Spying on her?" Tsunade turned to stare accusingly at Jiraiya, "You used to spy on her?"

"That's how he got all the dirty stuff for his books," I said, "He used to spy on me and Sasuke."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at me.

"Not that Sasuke and I did dirty stuff back then," I said, "There's just like… you know… towel debacle and stuff like that."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't about all that, anyway," I said, "This is about him being a perverted nosy idiot son of a bitch."

"Technically," Tsunade said, "This isn't about any of that. This is about how Sasuke is doing." She took in a deep breath. "Do you think he's ready to be placed out of house arrest?"

I nodded fervently, "I do," I said. "He's been nothing but a model citizen. He hasn't left the Uchiha grounds for anything. Not even to go to the hospital with me."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," I said, "What I mean is… to the get the sonogram and stuff."

"I hear you have a new medic," Tsunade said. "How is that working out for you?'

"It's working," I said, "I mean, do I wish that it could have worked out for Sakura to have been my doctor? Of course. But I'm not complaining. Dr. Hana is good."

"What happened between you and Sakura?" Jiraiya asked, sounding curious.

"Nothing," I said, "She just doesn't have time for missions _and_ be my doctor."

"Well," Tsunade said, "That's neither here nor there. I'll put in a request to have Sasuke removed from house arrest. The motion should take a few weeks."

I nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked, "Because I have an appointment to go to."

"That's all," Tsunade said.

"Great," I said, "Bye," I turned to go.

"Right, bye," Jiraiya said, "Wish my luck."

"Why?" I asked, "So you don't get beat up the next time you go gather 'research'?"

"I'm heading out on a mission," Jiraiya said.

"Oh," I said, "Well, good luck, you perverted old man."

He nodded, grinning at me. But there was something in his eyes that caused me to second guess his 'go-lucky' attitude.

I left Tsunade's office, heading for the hospital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and I laughed, at a joke I might add that wasn't even that funny… but Naruto was rarely _actually_ funny, he was funnier in a dumb idiot kind of way.

"I was…" I trailed off, my eyes going wide suddenly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, sobering.

"It's…" I frowned, looking down. I placed my hand on my stomach.

It felt as though a small little butterfly was fluttering deep inside my stomach.

"I think…" I said, "I think the baby is _kicking…" _

"Really?" Naruto stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair he was sitting in backwards. He hurried over, crouching next to me. He placed his hands on top of mine and I removed my own so that he could feel for himself.

"Holy… wow!" Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"He's kicking so much!" I said.

"He's _definitely _going to be a ninja," Naruto said, grinning at me.

"Probably," I said, "Oh, I should go tell Sasuke…"

"Right," Naruto said, standing up, "I have to go meet up with Kakashi and Sakura to train… but I'm so excited I got to feel him kick. It's like he's really growing inside you."

"I know," I said, "It's almost as if _I'm pregnant." _

Naruto gave me a lidded look. "You know what I meant," he said.

"I know, "I said, standing up. "I should be off, Sasuke will want to hear about this."

"Is he still kicking?" Naruto asked.

"No," I said, "It's over now…"

"That's too bad," Naruto said.

I nodded and then I left, hurrying to Sasuke's house.

_**To be continued…**_

**Yes, **_**this**_** is the mission where he goes after Pain. But will he live or die? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	61. The Simple Life: Chapter 8

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Simple Life: Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This is the last chapter of the weird awkward time skips. **

**Enjoy!**

"That's so funny!" I laughed.

"Did you see it? Did you see it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," I said, "I think everyone saw the soda come out of your nose."

Naruto laughed.

A shadow fell over us and we looked up to see Sakura standing next to us, blocking the sun.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said, "Want to join us for lunch?"

"Looks like you're finished with lunch," Sakura said, smiling. "No, I can here to tell you that Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"She wants to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Both of you," Sakura said.

Naruto and I glanced at each other.

"What does she want to see us both for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura said. "But it's urgent."

"Then we should go," I said, waving down the waiter. He brought us our check and I paid, and then Naruto, Sakura and I were off to see Tsunade.

"What did you want to see us for?" Naruto asked loudly, walking into Tsunade's office.

Sakura and I followed him.

The first thing I noticed when we walked in was that there were four frogs standing by her desk. Kakashi, Shizune and Sai were there was well.

"What are they doing here?" Naruto asked, motioning to the frogs.

"They have some news for us," Tsunade said.

On top of a throne-like structure that sat strapped to a rather large toad, sat a small, elderly looking frog.

"Hello Naruto," the frog wheezed. "My name is Fukasaku, and I have some ill news."

"Okay," Naruto said slowly, "Won't you just jump to it instead of—"

"Naruto," Tsunade said, and I realized how _tired _she looked.

The elderly frog, Fukasaku, looked from her to Naruto before saying, "Little Jiraiya is dead."

There was a shocked silence.

"He's… dead?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"

"He was on a mission to discover information on Pain," Tsunade said, "The leader of the Akatsuki."

"Pain crushed his throat," Fukasaku said, "But before he died he inscribed this message." The frog threw off his cloak and turned his back, reveling a code that was… surprisingly, in Romanized numbers.

"He… went off on a mission?" Naruto asked, his voice hollow.

"Yes," the frog said.

"And he… died," Naruto said. He looked up at Tsunade. "Did you send him on this mission?"

Tsunade was silent.

"How could you let him go off like that?!" Naruot exclaimed. "You know how he gets!"

"Naruto…" I said, reaching out for his arm.

He flinched away from me. "He never would have made you go after Pain," Naruto spat, turning and leaving the office.

I went to go after him but Kakashi grasped my arm. "Let him be," he said.

I glared at him and pulled away from his grip, leaving the office. I left the HQ but found that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. I wondered down the streets a little but couldn't find him. I even checked his apartment but no one was home.

Finally, I returned to Sasuke's house.

I walked in the front door, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Sasuke was sitting at a table, engrossed in some scrolls that I had gotten for him. He looked up. He looked pissed.

"Why are you back so late?" he asked.

"Because…" I trailed off. "Because I was looking for Naruto."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and his expression got angrier.

"It's because he ran off," I said, sinking into the seat opposite him. "We just found out that Jiraiya died."

"The Toad Sage?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," I said, "And Naruto, understandable, took it kind of hard."

"So?" Sasuke asked, returning to reading the scrolls.

"Well," I said, "You can understand how that might be," I said, "You lost Itachi."

Sasuke looked up and the annoyed expression returned. "Are you comparing Itachi to the Toad Sage?"

"No," I said, "But you can understand how Naruto is feeling."

Sasuke rolled up his scrolls. "I couldn't care less about him," he said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

I let out a short unamused laugh, shocked at this coldness. Although Sasuke's never been the most sentimental of people.

I got up and followed him upstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day I walked to Naruto's apartment again, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Naruto?" I called, "It's me, Grace."

The door opened a crack and I saw Naruto's face, tired and gaunt staring at me through the crack.

"Hey," I said, "Can you let me in?"

"Sure," he said, but his voice was hollow and devoid of emotion. He closed the door for a second to unlock it and then opened it up.

I stepped in.

It always surprised me how small Naruto's place was.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, walking up to him and putting my arms around him.

"I'm… doing okay," Naruto said. "I saw Iruka last night… we had a… good talk."

"I'm glad," I said, "How is he doing?"

Naruto gave me a look and I shook my head, "Never mind, I can find out later."

We walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I just can't believe he's… _gone_," Naruto said.

"Yeah," I said, "It's pretty hard to believe."

"I just thought he'd go on forever," Naruto said, "I never thought that he might die someday."

"I think that we think that about all the people we love," I said.

"I certainly thought that about you," Naruto said, looking at me.

I smiled. "I love you too," I said, holding him close to me.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto looked towards it.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to it, opening it.

It was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask Naruto a few questions, although you'll work as well," Shikamaru said, walking in and sitting down on the ground next to the short table in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about the code engraved on that toad's back," Shikamaru said, drawing out a photograph, "I'm heading up the investigation and we were wondering if you understood what it might mean."

He handed it to Naruto.

Naruto sat down next to me, staring at it.

He was deep in thought for a while.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, "Any clue what it means?"

Naruto shook his head, handing it back. "No clue," Naruto said.

Shikamaru stared at him for a long while before sighing and standing up. "Come with me," he said.

Naruto slowly got up and began following him towards the door. I got up as well. "Can I come?" I asked.

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at me. "Sure," he said, not really sounding like cared at all whether I came or not. I took that as my cue to accompany them.

We left the apartment and headed through the village, finally reaching the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Oh," a voice said from the entrance.

I turned to look and saw that it was Kurenai.

"Holy cow," Naruto said, "You got really fat!"

"She's pregnant, you imbecile," Shikamaru said. "Man, you're a pain in the ass."

"Hello Kurenai," I said, walking up to her.

"Hello Grace," she answered.

I was aware of Naruto and Shikamaru talking in the background, but I ignored them.

"I hear you are also expecting," Kurenai said, smiling thoughtfully at me.

"Yes," I said, placing a hand on my stomach. "I'm almost six months along now."

"Congratulations," she said.

"And you?" I asked.

"My due date is in a few weeks," Kurenai said.

"Wow," I said, "That's coming up, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kurenai said, smiling at me.

I gazed at her for a short while, wondering if the woman resented me. After all, it was on a mission to rescue me that Asuma died. Or if, if not me, she resented Sasuke, since it _was_ on a mission to retrieve him that Asuma died.

"Hey Grace," I heard Shikamaru say from behind me, "Naruto and I are going to head out."

"Okay," I said, "Naruto, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and both he and Shikamaru left. I smiled when I realized that Naruto looked better than before. I made a mental note to thank Shikamaru for whatever he said to Naruto to make him feel better.

I turned back to Kurenai. "Our babies will be close in age," I said, "They'll probably be in the Academy together."

"That's right," Kurenai said.

"You know," I said, "This baby of your is kind of like my cousin."

Kurenai looked surprised at this.

"Because Asuma was my adopted uncle," I said.

"That's right," Kurenai said again. "I forgot about that…"

"So, have you picked out any names?" I asked.

"Asuma," Kurenai said, "That's what I'm going to name the baby."

I blinked. "Well," I said, "It's a beautiful name. It's a boy, I assume?"

"Yes," Kurenai said, smiling, "What about you? Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"A boy as well," I said.

"Hopefully they'll be friends," Kurenai said.

"That would be fun," I said, "They can have playdates and train together."

We smiled at each other for a short while before Kurenai said, "I should probably be going…"

"Right," I said, stepping out of her way, "Good luck—on giving birth," I added when she sent me a confused look.

She laughed and took her leave.

I watched her go with a happy heart.

That baby would be a relative of mine… I mean, not by blood, but still… he would be a part of my family. I'm glad that I got to see Kurenai. I've heard Konohamaru talk excitedly about the baby, always going on and on about how awesome it was that he was getting a cousin _and_ a nephew at the same time, but I hadn't had a chance to see Kurenai in person in a long time. I can't even remember the last time I really talked to her, if I ever really did.

I hoped we could be friends. I hoped our children would be friends. I couldn't see why they wouldn't be. They're the same age after all.

But Naruto and Sasuke are the same age and they don't get along at all.

I began walking back to the Uchiha Compound when I spotted a familiar face walking on the street.

"Neji!" I said, walking up to him. "How have you been?"

He smiled, turning to look at me. "I've been well," he said, "How have you been?"

His eyes drifted downwards and I realized he was looking at my baby bump. Instinctively I put my hand on it. "I'm been well," I said. "I haven't seen you in months," I said, "I hope everything is going alright."

"Everything is fine," he said.

I smiled at him. "I wish you would smile more often," I said, "You have a beautiful smile."

His smile faltered slightly.

"I mean… I don't mean that like—I just meant that as a… compliment…" I muttered, my face heating up. "I should probably go…"

I turned and left, leaving him at the corner of the street.

I can't believe I did that.

I can't believe I just sort of flirted with him. I mean, ever since he confessed to me, I've had these… _feelings_ that I can't really explain.

I just sort of pass them up as wandering thoughts because he confessed. My mind just effortlessly went _there_ whenever I thought of him because of it. I hoped that whatever I was feeling towards him would go away soon.

And whatever I do, I can't let Sasuke know I have these 'feelings'. I don't know what he'd do if he found out but it wouldn't be good.

And don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm going to act on them. I'm with _Sasuke._ I'd never go for Neji that way.

At least, not while I'm with Sasuke.

I reached the Uchiha Compound and entered, glancing around. I wondered how many of Danzō's drones have tried to enter to kill Sasuke. Probably countless. But I've never even heard a ruckus so the barrier must be working.

I walked into the house. I found Sasuke in the living room, reading another scroll.

"Did you find Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "He with Shikamaru at the moment. Doing something with a code that Jiraiya left us."

"What's the code about?" Sasuke asked, looking up from his scroll.

"Something about Pain," I said. "Some information about Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, standing up. He walked over to me, taking me in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Only three more months," he said, "Until Itachi is born."

I frowned.

"Is that all?" I asked, "This pregnancy is just flying by."

He placed a hand on my now very noticeable bump.

"Although," I said, "I've read that it gets more and more uncomfortable in these last few months. Not looking forward _to that." _

Sasuke chuckled and kissed me. "I trust that you can handle it," he said.

"I trust that I can as well," I said, smiling through the kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I furrowed my eyebrows, curling up next to Sasuke.

There was a loud knocking at the front door.

I relaxed my body when the knocking ceased and then the knocking continued, but louder and closer this time.

I felt Sasuke sit up suddenly, and I opened my eyes to see that his Sharingan was activated.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up as well.

I looked over at the glass doors opposite us and saw Naruto standing on the other side.

"Naruto!" I squealed, pulling the blanket up and covering myself with it.

Naruto had a funny expression on his face, his cheeks blushed.

"Sasuke, put away your Sharingan," I said. "And Naruto! Go _downstairs," _I shouted through the glass doors.

Naruto nodded and disappeared.

"I've got to start sleeping with clothes," I muttered as I crawled out of bed. I got dressed and looked over at Sasuke, who was still sitting in bed, his Sharingan still activated. "Sasuke? He's gone now."

The Sharingan slowly dissipated. "What does he think he's doing, coming here?" he asked harshly.

"Well, my guess is he has something to say to us," I said.

Sasuke sent me a look.

"Well, to me, anyway," I said.

After I was dressed I headed downstairs and found Naruto in the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and then looked down. "Are you wearing two different socks?" he asked.

"Um… maybe," I said. "I kind of got dressed in a rush. So what did you want?"

"I'm leaving," Naruto said.

My eyes widened. "To go after Pain?" I asked, "Don't! He'll kill you! Or just take the nine-tails away from you and _then_ kill you."

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I was going to do that—but I'm going with that old toad now. He's going to teach me what he taught Jiraiya."

"Oh," I said, "_Oh. _Well that's… um… great."

"I'm leaving in a few minutes," Naruto said, "I just wanted to come by and tell you in person."

"Right," I said. "Well, I mean… I guess this means… goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Naruto said.

We stood there for a few minutes before we hugged each other.

"Good luck with your training," I said.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll really miss you."

"I'll really miss you too," I said, hugging him back.

"Well," he said, "I'd better be off."

"Right," I said, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," he said, dashing out the front door.

I sat down heavily on the couch, taking in a deep breath. I was happy for Naruto. Something in his life was looking up. And I knew how much he liked to train. Getting stronger was important to him, if he wanted to become Hokage.

But still…

I was really going to miss him.

_**To be continued…**_

**If you're curious about how much time the past few chapters encompass… it's about three months. **

**I just didn't want to bore you with all the little details and going over every little thing that happened, especially since nothing out of the ordinary happened during that time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	62. Pain: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Pain: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is pretty boring… **

**Enjoy!**

I walked out of the kitchen and into the courtyard. I sat down at the ledge and dangled my legs across, scrunching the grass between my toes. The courtyard was in disarray. Sometime I'll have to hire a gardener to fix this place up.

I know _I_ wouldn't be any good at it.

I… do not have a green thumb. In fact, I have the thumb of _death._ I seem to kill any plant I touch.

I took in a deep breath, smelling breakfast. I have to admit, it's awesome that _Sasuke_ is the one who cooks. And cleans.

Well, that's not true, I clean as well. But Sasuke always ends up cleaning because he just has so much time on his hands.

I also bought him a gym, which we turned one of the bedrooms into. So he's been using that nonstop. And of course the alternate form of exercising that includes _me_ that he actually seems to prefer. But why wouldn't he, eh?

And by 'I bought him a gym' I mean 'the village bought him the gym' since all my expenses are paid for by the village.

But I've signed up for a cooking class next week… so I can practice cooking… so that when Sasuke is released from house arrest and he does whatever it is he's going to do next I can start taking care of us. Because it's not like I have anything else to do.

But for now… I'm enjoying having all my meals prepared for me. And Sasuke is a pretty good cook. Probably because of the fact that he's had to cook for himself since his parents died.

"Hey Sasuke," I called to the kitchen, "Do you think—"

I did a double take when I heard a huge explosion and felt the ground shake. I looked up to see smoke appearing above the rooftops.

I scrambled to my feet, just as Sasuke hurried out of the kitchen and joined me on the terrace.

"What is that?" I asked, staring at the smoke floating up into the sky.

Sasuke was silent.

"I should go," I said, going to leave, but Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"Don't," he said, "It's not safe."

"But what if people need help?" I asked.

"Think of the baby," he said, "If anything you should leave the village."

"Leave the village?" I asked.

"We're under attack," he said, and I flinched as another explosion and distant shouting was heard.

"I can't just—"

Sasuke grabbed me, lifting me so he was carrying me and then jumped through the open space above the courtyard and onto the roof. We stared at what was now three large plumes of smoke rising into the sky. I could see ninja running around in the distance.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Probably Akatsuki," Sasuke said, and then he turned and began dashing across the rooftops, still carrying me.

"Wait!" I cried, clutching onto him as tight as I could. "If you leave the compound you'll be arrested!"

"They have more important things to do than arrest me," Sasuke said.

We reached the gate and dashed through it, ignoring the calls of the ninja standing guard. We went for a while into the woods. After about half an hour we slowed down and Sasuke set me on the ground.

Sasuke looked back. We couldn't see the village or the smoke anymore.

"You'll get in trouble," I said.

"Getting you out of there is most important," he said.

I bit my lip. "Maybe you should go back," I said, "To help them."

Sasuke looked at me. "I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Don't you care about the innocent lives back in the village?" I asked.

"No," he said.

I blinked. "You… don't?" I asked.

"I couldn't care less," he said.

I set my jaw. "Don't let the villagers hear you talk like that," I said.

"We might be here for a while," he said, "You should sit."

I crossed my arms and sat down, looking away from him.

I couldn't believe him.

How can he act so cold towards the village _now? _When he's been so good these past few months?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura dashed into the Uchiha Compound.

"Grace?" she shouted as she entered Sasuke's house. "Grace, are you here?"

She was met by silence.

She searched the house but found no trace of Grace _or_ Sasuke.

_They must have left,_ she thought, _but where did they go?_

She heard another explosion and gritted her teeth. She didn't have time to investigate. If Sasuke was gone that must have meant that he left with Grace—Sakura couldn't think of another explanation. And if he was with Grace, Sakura knew he was protecting her.

She had to get to the hospital and see to the wounded.

She hurried out of the Uchiha Compound and towards the hospital. When she reached it, she was shocked to see how many casualties were already arriving.

"How can I help?" she asked, hurrying up to a medic once she entered.

She was directed to the main lobby, where there were dozens of ninja and civilians on stretchers, sitting or lying on the ground.

"Alright," she said, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's get to work."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We sat in silence for about an hour.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Sasuke asked.

I ignored him.

Sasuke sighed.

Suddenly, I heard voices, and, thinking it may be Leaf ninja arriving, stood up. But it was only Karin, Jūgo and Suigetsu.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, "I thought you guys were back at the Akatsuki base."

"Nope," Suigetsu said, "We've been hiding out in the village."

"Wow," I said, "That's… I mean…"

"Anyway," Suigetsu said, "I don't know why we were hiding out for this long anyway—if that Pain fellow was just going to do our job for us."

I blinked.

"You're… job?" I asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah," Suigetsu said waspishly, "Didn't your boyfriend tell you? He was sent here to kill the Elders."

"But," I said, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. "I thought… you forgot your revenge?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yeah right," he said.

Sasuke looked away from me.

"Then why didn't you just do it?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't take into account that they would place him under house arrest," Karin said, "And the specific barrier they put up would make it difficult to sneak around without being caught."

"Was still apparently a waste of time," Suigetsu said. "Now this Pain guy is going to get credit for getting the Nine-Tails."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening again. "You came here to get Naruto? But… how… could you?"

I felt weak and I leaned against a tree for support.

This was just all too much to take in.

I opened my mouth to speak but then I heard a deafening noise and the ground shook so hard that I nearly fell over, and I would have, if Sasuke hadn't caught me, holding me close to him.

After a few moments of tremors we looked around. A few trees were falling down, but thankfully not where we were.

"Suigetsu, Karin, go investigate," Sasuke ordered, setting me on my feet again.

They nodded and left, heading towards the village.

I shakily sat on the ground, "I can't believe this…" I whispered.

I felt as though my life was collapsing around me.

Sasuke took a few steps away from me.

After about an hour Suigetsu and Karin came back, white faced. "It's the village," Suigetsu said, "It's been… flattened."

"I think it was some kind of explosion technique," Karin said. "The whole place is in ruins."

"We should go back there!" I said, standing up, "People could need our help!"

"I say we high-tail it out of here," Suigetsu said, "Get back to the Akatsuki base and wait for this to blow over. Then we can return and kill the Elders."

"I actually agree with him on this," Karin said.

"Very well," Sasuke said, "Let's go."

"Wait," I said, putting my hands up, "I am _not_ coming with you."

"I say leave her," Suigetsu said.

"Today must be a special day because I just keep agreeing with you," Karin said.

"I'm not leaving her," Sasuke said, approaching me.

"Sasuke," I said, "Please… don't take me with you."

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because," I said, "Remember all that I said back three months ago when you appeared in my room? I was telling the truth. _This_ is where I belong. Please, please, _please_ don't take me away!"

He continued towards me.

"Please!" I was crying now, "Please don't take me away…"

Sasuke stopped, gazing at me. I could see that he was conflicted.

"Very well," he said, "You can stay here. Until I return to kill the… Elders."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"And then you're coming with me," he said, "So the three of us can live together."

Tears were running down my face. I opened my mouth to protest.

Sasuke put his hand up to stop me, finishing the distance between us and kissing me passionately on the mouth.

"I'll return soon," he said. And with that, they left.

I watched them go and sank to the ground and broke into uncontrollable sobs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Grace!"

I opened my eyes and saw Konohamaru and Bingley approaching me fast.

"Grace, are you okay?" he stopped just short of me.

"I'm… how did you find me?" I asked.

"Bingley is a ninja dog," Konohamaru said.

"Oh, right," I said.

"Are you alright? Where's Sasuke? He wasn't at his house," Konohamaru asked.

"He's… gone," I said.

"What? Never mind… I killed one of the Pains," he said.

My eyes widened, "You did?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," Konohamaru said, beaming at me. "I save Ebisu-sensei and everything!"

"How could you go up against him?" I asked, scrambling to my feet and thankful that my stomach was not yet so big that such a task would be too hard. I hit him over the head. "What if you had died?"

"But I _didn't_ die," Konohamaru said, rubbing his head. "I defeated him."

"Still," I said, "That wasn't the smartest—"

"I'm going to be Hokage one day," Konohamaru said, "I have to be willing to take some risks."

I stared at him for a short while before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," I whispered.

"You too," he said. "Naruto's back, by the way."

"He's back?" I asked, holding Konohamaru at arm's length, "They called him back? What for? What were they _thinking_? They should have—"

"He has to take some risks too," Konohamaru said, "And besides, I think he's the only one capable of fighting Pain. He's fighting the last one—the main one—right now."

"What?" I asked, "Is he out of his mind? Take me to him," I ordered.

Konohamaru stared at me. "The village is destroyed," he said, "How would you even get to him? And besides, it's way too dangerous. As a civilian it's your job to stay as far away from the village as possible at the moment."

"Well," I said, "As soon as it is all over I'll be going right back in."

"I'm sure Naruto has it all under control," Konohamaru said, turning and looking towards the village.

I looked as well.

I felt a cold, dark ball form in the pit of my stomach. Naruto was fighting Pain. This meant… this meant that he could end up getting captured—and taken to the hide-out… and then they would extract the Nine-Tails… and he would _die._

"This is all so horrible," I said. "Why would Pain destroy the village like that?"

"Because he's a monster," Konohamaru said.

"I suppose you're right," I said. "I suppose he's a—"

I stopped when I heard a loud explosion and noticed something through the tree tops. "What's that?" I asked, pointing up and towards the village.

Konohamaru looked up as well. "I don't know…" he said, gearing up to jump to the top of the trees.

"I want to see as well," I said.

Konohamaru looked at me, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Just carry me," I said.

He grudgingly picked me up and jumped on the branches to the top of the tree. What we saw shocked us.

It looked like a large ball of earth, floating in the sky a ways off. Thankfully a little ways off from the village.

"What _is_ that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I'm not sure," Konohamaru said. "Anyway, we should get down…"

He hopped down the branches and landed on the forest floor with a soft _thud._ He set me down.

"You've gotten heavy," he said.

"Well," I said, "I am two people at the moment."

Konohamaru nodded. "I'll be right back," he said, jumping up the tree again. After a quite a few minutes he descended. "It looks like that ball is gone. I wonder if Naruto defeated Pain."

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," I said. "We should head back to the village."

Konohamaru looked conflicted. "I'm not sure if I should take you back there," he said.

"I'll be fine," I said, "We should start walking, anyway."

"Right," Konohamaru said, "Well, I think all the other Pains were defeated, so at least there won't be anybody attacking us anymore."

We began walking back towards the village.

"Hey," Konohamaru asked, "Where _did_ Sasuke go?"

"I don't know," I said, "He just disappeared."

"Huh," Konohamaru said, "That wasn't very boyfriendy of him."

I nodded, feeling sad again.

What was I going to tell Tsunade? What was I going to tell Naruto and Sakura?

This time, however, I would have to tell them about Sasuke's plans. There's no way I can just hope that he's going to come to the right side. Not now.

We reached the village in an hour and the first thing I noticed was that the wall was in disarray. We walked through the crumbling gate and my eyes widened.

"What… happened?" I asked, staring at the destroyed village.

Suigetsu and Karin were right, it _did_ appear to have been an explosion. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes and peered into the distance. "It appears that Pain is gone. So is Naruto."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "You don't think Naruto was taken captive, do you?"

"Believe in Naruto," Konohamaru said. "I'm sure he's just… doing something."

Three ninja appeared before us. I realized that it was Shikamaru and Ino's fathers. As well as another ninja that I did not recognize.

"Grace," Shikamaru's father said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I said, "I'm fine."

"And you, Konohamaru?" he asked, Shikaku I believe his name was.

"Yes," Konohamaru said. "After I defeated one of the Pains I went to find Grace. To make sure she was safe."

The three ninjas' eyes widened. "You defeated a Pain?" Shikaku asked.

"Yup," Konohamaru said, beaming.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" I asked.

Ino's father's eyebrows furrowed angrily when I said this.

"He went after Pain," Shikaku said, "The real Pain."

"The real Pain?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes," he said, "He wanted to go alone."

"Is he out of his mind?" I asked. I shook my head. Konohamaru was right… I needed to have faith in Naruto. "Anyway, how many casualties were there?"

"I'm not sure," Shikaku said. "Lady Tsunade kept everyone safe with her slug summon, but it's too hard to tell how many people were killed. There are many wounded, however."

"I would go to the hospital to help out except that I don't think there _is_ a hospital anymore," I said.

"We should head towards the center and check for the wounded," Shikaku said.

"Right," I said, "I'll go with you."

"You can come at your own pace," Shikaku said, "We need to go at ours."

"Right," I said again, nodding. They disappeared.

"I guess we'll start walking," Konohamaru said as the three of us began heading towards the center of the village. It took a long time to go around the large destroyed houses and piles of rubble, but we finally reached it.

"Sakura!" I said, when I spotted her, "What's going on?"

The girl looked at me, her eyes wide, "It's the villagers," she said, "They're… coming back to life."

I stared at her, "How is that even possible?"

"I have no idea…" Sakura said.

I realized that Team Guy and Hinata were there as well, as well as the elderly frog and another old looking frog. This one looked female. I wondered if they were a couple. That's… kinda cute.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah," I said, "Sasuke got me out of the village when the attacks began."

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's…" I trailed off. "He left," I said.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean he left?"

"I mean he—I'll tell you about it later," I said.

"Naruto's coming back!" I heard a ninja saw a little ways off. I glanced at Sakura and Konohamaru.

"Let's go greet him," I said.

"Climb on," Neji said, walking up to me and turning around, kneeling. I climbed onto his back and he stood up. We traveled to the edge of the village where a mass of people were already gathered.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking towards us.

I rushed towards them.

"Grace," Naruto said, noticing me. "Are you alright?"

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked, walking up to him and drawing him into a tight hug. "That was incredibly stupid! Going after him alone…"

"Well, he's gone now," Naruto said.

I felt someone come up behind us and I saw that it was Sakura. I stepped out of the way just as she slapped Naruto over the head.

"You dummy!" she shouted, and then she also drew him into a hug. She whispered something to him but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

I smiled, watching them.

We were safe.

But I couldn't help but worry that this was only the start of things.

_**To be continued…**_

**I didn't like this chapter very much. Oh well…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	63. The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: I don't really like this chapter either. In fact, I don't really like many of the chapters coming up, but they're all necessary. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Grace," Naruto said, sitting down in front of me, "Where's Sasuke? I went to the Uchiha Compound but he wasn't there."

I frowned.

It had been a day since Pain's attack on the village, and the village was starting to get a handle on things. The wounded were being seen to (Sakura has been busy non-stop) and they were starting to sort out the rubble and begin the rebuilding process.

"Um…" I said, "I'm afraid I have bad news."

I had waited as long as I could to tell everyone about Sasuke. Thankfully people have been too busy to care that he had gone missing. I was thankful that people had their priorities straight.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm afraid that Sasuke is gone," I said, "He disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Naruto looked confused.

"He left," I said. "Speaking of which, I need to speak with Tsunade…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "He… left?"

"Yes," I said, "It's really not a big deal—"

"It's a huge deal," Naruto said, "What do you mean he _left?_ Why would he leave?"

"He… didn't… forget about his… revenge, I guess," I said.

Naruto was silent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just… I understand," he said. "When I went after Nagato I wanted nothing more than to destroy him. After what he did the village—I think I can understand why Sasuke is the way he is. But why did he wait this long?"

"I don't know," I said, "I guess him being under house arrest put a damper in his plans…" I trailed off. It was also probably because of me, I thought. Things were going so well, I'm sure a part of him didn't want it to end.

I'm sure a part of him regrets leaving me.

At least, I wanted to believe that.

"I need to speak with Tsunade," I said.

"I'll go with you," Naruto said.

We headed out, walking past the groups of people towards the main operations area.

"Yes, hello," I said, walking up to Shikaku, "Is Tsunade here?"

The man looked at me. "You didn't hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I asked, confused.

"Is there something wrong with Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"She collapsed after the fight with Pain," Shikaku said, "She's been unconscious ever since."

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Shikaku said, "We've already assigned an interim Hokage."

"What?" Naruto and I said together in shock.

"You already assigned a new Hokage?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"_Interim_ Hokage," Shikaku said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Danzō," Shikaku said, looking bothered by this fact.

My eyes widened. "Danzō?" I asked, "_He_ became the new Hokage?"

"_Interim _Hokage," Shikaku corrected again.

"Where is he?" I asked, deciding this was no time for personal squabbles, "I need to speak with him or the Elders."

Shikaku nodded, "Danzō is in that tent at the moment with the other Elders."

I nodded too, and hurried over. I reached it and found that there were two guards standing in front of the entrance.

"I need to see Danzō," I said.

"The Hokage is currently in a meeting," one of the guards said.

"_Interim _Hokage," I corrected, "And it's urgent."

The door flap opened and I saw Danzō standing. He looked at me. "Come in," he said.

I followed him closely, Naruto following behind.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about, Lady Grace?"

I did a double take at that, but shook my head, clearing it. "It's about Sasuke," I said, "He ran away."

The Elders looked at each other.

"I knew it," the female Elder said. "I knew he was not loyal to the Leaf."

"He's also planning to…" I trialed off. I didn't want to tell them that Sasuke was planning on assassinating them. That seemed like betraying him. And besides, that would just spur them to punish him further.

"Hotagu," Danzō called out.

The door flap opened and one of the guards stepped into tent. "Assemble a team to go after Sasuke Uchiha," Danzō said. "Retrieve him and bring him back to the Leaf, dead or alive."

"Uh, _not dead," _I said. "Sasuke hasn't done anything wrong."

"He is still a rogue ninja," Danzō said, "He should be punished accordingly."

"Alright," I said, crossing my arms, "Listen here you pathetic piece of crap. Sasuke Uchiha was forgiven of his past crimes—you should remember, you were _at_ the hearing. And he is now a citizen of the village. The _only_ crime he's committed is leaving while he is under house arrest. So no, you _shouldn't_ kill him. Just like you wouldn't kill another citizen of this village for breaking the law.

"And," I continued, "If you kill him I will _personally_ bring up with the Fire Lord that you assassinated a citizen of this village. _Then_ we'll see if you become the actual _Hokage._"

Danzō and I gazed at each other for a short while.

"Very well," he said stiffly, "Bring him back alive."

I nodded.

"Now," Danzō said, "I have a meeting to attend to."

"Alrighty then," I said, bowing mockingly, "I'll see you around, _Hokage." _

I left the tent, Naruto following me.

"I can't believe you stood up to him like that," Naruto said in awe. "I have a new found respect for you."

"Got to do anything I can for the man I love," I said, shrugging. "Now to see Tsunade."

"She's in a coma, or whatever," Naruto said, "She can't talk to you."

"I still want to see her," I said. "To pay my respects…"

I gasped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The cemetery!" I said, my eyes widening, "It was destroyed!"

"And? Everything was destroyed," Naruto said.

"But Keiko's grave," I said, "It was destroyed!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh," he said.

I grasped my face, "What am I going to do? How am I going to find her?"

"It's okay," Naruto said, "They'll eventually sort everything out."

"But still," I said, "How can I… how…will…I…" I trailed off.

"It's okay…" Naruto said, putting an arm around me.

"You're right," I said, "You're right… they'll sort everything out when they fix up the village…"

Although the idea that I may never know exactly where she was buried still bothered me.

"Should we still go see Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked to the area sectioned off for the medics and asked around until we were directed to a tent where Tsunade was supposedly resting in.

I walked up to it and found that there was another guard. "Can I go in?" I asked.

He nodded, opening the flap and allowing Naruto and I to step in.

Shizune and Sakura were inside. As well as….

"Oh wow," I said.

Tsunade looked… her age…

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's still asleep," Shizune said.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Naruto asked.

"It's too soon to tell," Shizune said. "At this point all we can do is wait and pray."

"Well, she'll be in our prayers," I said.

Sakura stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go check on the other wounded," Sakura said.

"Right," Naruto said, "Good luck."

She left.

I turned back and gazed at Tsunade. She looked so peaceful, just lying there.

"I hope she'll be okay," I said.

"She will be," Shizune said, although I got the feeling she was saying that to reassure herself, not me.

"Well, we should go," I said, leaving.

As I walked out, Naruto by my side, I looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue, and the weather was relatively warm for January. Which was good… since people were stranded out in the open. Thankfully the mountains in the North blocked most of the cold weather from us.

I looked around.

I couldn't believe the devastation.

"I'm glad you defeated Pain," I said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, "But I'm kind of sad too… I mean, he was a good guy, Nagato."

"He was?" I asked.

"He was a student of Jiraiya's," Naruto said.

"Oh," I said, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "He was a good guy. He revived the villagers, you know."

"That was him?" I asked, "I suppose he was a good guy—in the end."

"Yup," Naruto said, "Now what?"

"Now what, what?" I asked.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"For what? Our day?" I asked.

"No, the village," Naruto said, "What are our next steps. Obviously we have to retaliate against Akatsuki."

"Right…" I said, frowning.

That was true.

"I suppose," I said, "This means war."

"I suppose it does," Naruto said.

We fell into silence as the gravity of this sank in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke walked through the entrance to the hide-out along with Suigetsu, Karin and Jūgo .

"You certainly took your time," Madara said, walking up to them. "So long I had to send Pain to do your work."

"We ran into some complications," Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter," Madara said, "Pain failed to bring back the Nine-Tails. And now the Five Nations are beginning to move. They've summoned a meeting with the five Kages."

"And why should I care?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the new Hokage is Danzō," Madara said.

"Danzō?" Sasuke stopped walking, turning to face Madara.

"He's one of the Elders that were responsible for what your brother did," Madara said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Madara asked.

"I'm going to go kill Danzō," Sasuke said, turning around.

"Just Danzō?" Madara asked.

"And the other Kages," Sasuke said.

"Where is this meeting?" Suigetsu asked.

"Zetsu will lead you there," Madara said, motioning to his plant-like companion. The creature tore in two, the white half walking up to them.

"Follow me," he said.

"I guess we have no choice anyway," Suigetsu said, hoisting his sword higher over his shoulder.

"Let's head out," Sasuke said.

And with that, they left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where's Danzō?" I asked, walking up to the 'head quarters'.

Kakashi turned to face me, "He's gone."

"What do you mean, he's gone?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"He was summoned to a meeting of the five Kages," Kakashi said.

"Oh," I said, "That… makes sense."

I frowned.

A meeting of the five Kages? This meant that my prediction that we may go to war might actually… be on the money. "Do you know what the meeting is about?" I asked.

"I don't," Kakashi said. "Although I assume it has something to do with the recent events."

"Do you know when he left?" I asked.

"Three days ago," Kakashi said.

"What? That long?" I asked. "Man, nobody tells me anything anymore…"

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that's all… you big perverted moron," I said.

He just gazed at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean that…but you do read those books."

"The last book was more than I wanted to know about you and Sasuke's relationship," Kakashi said.

"Yup," I said, "I think it's more than anyone wanted to know about our relationship…"

"Urgent news!" a ninja approached Kakashi, white faced and breathing heavily.

I turned to go but out of curiosity I stayed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

The ninja handed him a scroll. "It's from the Kazekage. It's an urgent message for your eyes only."

Kakashi unrolled it and read it, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Assemble the jōnin," Kakashi said, "I'm calling for an emergency meeting."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sasuke just killed our Hokage," Shikaku said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide. I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away. "Sasuke killed Danzō?"

Shikaku nodded.

I frowned, letting go of Kakashi's arm.

Sasuke killed Danzō?

I can't say I'm too disappointed.

"Wait," I said, "What's going to happen to him?"

"That's what we're going to be deciding," Kakashi said, walking away.

The other ninja disappeared as well.

I hurried after Kakashi. "Wait!" I said, "What else does the scroll say?"

"Danzō betrayed the council of five Kages," Kakashi said, "So he would have probably been unseated as a Hokage candidate anyway… but we still can't ignore it."

"Danzō betrayed the five Kages?" I asked, stopping.

Why would Danzō do that? Obviously Kakashi was leaving out more than what he was telling me.

I stared after him.

Sasuke killed Danzō…

I can't say I'm surprised… but how did Sasuke even know about the meeting of the five Kages? Unless they really did go back to the Akatsuki hide-out… in which case Madara could have told him… but that would mean that he was still on Akatsuki's side…

I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

Everything was falling apart…

"Grace!"

I looked up to see Naruto and Sakura approaching me. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke killed Danzō," I said.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "He killed him?" Naruto asked, "What was he thinking?"

"He attacked the five Kages?" Sakura sounded shocked, "That's… They're not going to forgive him for this…"

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, "What does he have against Danzō?"

I sighed, "I guess… I have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We should go sit for this," I said. "It's a long story…"

_**To be continued… **_

**Thanks for reading!**


	64. The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Don't really have anything to say for this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto and Sakura sat there, wide eyed and shocked.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"That's impossible," Sakura said, "I mean… they wouldn't be able to cover something like this up…"

"It's huge," Naruto said. "I mean… it's huge…"

"Do you think Kakashi knows?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure," I said. "I should probably tell him."

"I don't understand, though," Naruto said, "If you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything? No, if _Sasuke_ knew this whole time, why didn't he say anything?"

"Probably because he was planning on killing the Elders," I said, "So he didn't think it was worth bothering to tell anyone about it."

"We should tell Kakashi," Sakura said, standing. "He needs to know something like this."

I nodded, standing as well. Naruto still sat there, quiet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just… no wonder Sasuke was…" Naruto trailed off. "Never mind," he said, standing. "Let's go find Kakashi."

We walked to the main tent, where there were two guards standing in front of it.

"We need to speak with Kakashi Hatake," Sakura said.

"I'm afraid Kakashi Hatake is currently in a closed meeting," one of the guards said.

Sakura, Naruto and I glanced at each other.

"We'll wait until he comes out, then," I said, turning around and walking a short distance to where a large pile of logs were. I sat on one. Naruto and Sakura came up and sat next to me.

"In light of recent events, this is probably not the best time to be talking to Kakashi about this," I said.

"I suppose so…" Sakura said, "But it could allow us to understand Sasuke's movement better, so we should still tell Kakashi."

"I still don't know why Danzō would betray the five Kages," Naruto said.

"I have no idea," I said, shrugging, "I guess we might find out more once this meeting gets out."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "Probably the next steps. But I'm sure they're talking about whether or not we'll be going to war."

"I suppose you're right," Sakura said.

I frowned and placed a hand on my stomach.

This was not the world I wanted to bring this child into.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi just gazed at me.

"How do we know this information is true?" he asked.

"Because it comes from me, not Madara," I said.

He nodded. "Don't tell anyone else, however, until we have concrete proof that it _is_ in fact true. We don't want to cause an uproar."

"Do you think that Sasuke will come here next?" I asked.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he got Danzō out of the way," Kakashi said, "He'll probably come after the rest of the Elders that caused this…"

"You're not saying he's going to assassinate those two old people," Naruto asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't put it past him," I said.

"Man, things were simpler when he was just under house arrest… or when he was just a plain rogue ninja…" Naruto said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"Well," Kakashi said, "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Kakashi Hatake!" a voice said from the left.

We all turned to face a ninja who approached us quickly. "A message from the Fire Lord," he said, offering the scroll to Kakashi.

"I'm a popular man today," Kakashi said, taking it and walking away.

I turned to face Sakura and Naruto.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," I said, "My guess is that we're going to war… but what that means or with who exactly I'm not sure."

"I'm sure some of the other villages will help out," Naruto said, "After all, Akatsuki has made an enemy of everyone, not just us."

"Maybe," Sakura said, "But war is still awful."

"Sometimes it's necessary," I said. "If it means we can stop Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "At least… no… nothing…"

He left.

Sakura and I stared after him. "I've never seen Naruto think that hard," I said.

Sakura gave me an amused look. "I best be off," she said, "I have to check in to the medic tents in ten minutes."

"Have fun," I said, waving her off.

After she had left I sat there, gazing up at the sky. It was chilly out, but thankfully the air was relatively warm for winter.

"Grace," a voice said.

I looked up to see Team Guy, minus Guy, approaching me.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee," I said, smiling at them. "How have you been?"

"Busy," Tenten said, "Barely have had time to think. We've been on 'rubble removal duty'. It's the worst ever."

"But necessary," Neji said.

"What about you?" Tenten asked. "I heard Sasuke left… I'm so sorry, Grace. I really thought he was here to stay."

"Yeah, well, so did I," I said.

"How's the baby doing?" Lee asked.

I placed a hand on my stomach. "He's okay," I said, "I'm just thankful that I wasn't in the village when the 'bomb' went off."

"It is a miracle," Tenten said, "At least Sasuke did that before he left."

There was an awkward silence before they made their excuses to return to work. I watched them go with a heavy heart.

At least Sasuke got me out of the village in time… it was almost as if he _knew_ what Pain was going to do. But I knew that was probably stupid.

But was it?

Sasuke was on _their_ side.

Sasuke made his decision.

I had decided since the moment he left that I would not go with him.

I would not trust him anymore.

If I were stronger, I thought, I would cut things off with him. I've realized over time that we were not good for each other. He was too obsessive about things—me and revenge for starters. And I was… too dependent on him, as I am with everyone.

We sort of have a co-dependent relationship.

But I doubted that Sasuke would even _allow_ me to break things off…

And I didn't _want_ to break things off with him… it's just…

How can I trust him anymore?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I saw someone rush into Tsunade's tent, and I followed quickly. Why were there people coming in and out? Unless…

I opened the flap to see Tsunade, _sitting up. _

"Wha—Tsunade!" I exclaimed, walking in. "You're awake!"

"She…_hnng_… is…" Shizune sobbed, sitting next to her.

I sat down across from them.

"Bring me food!" Tsunade ordered. "I need to replenish my chakra."

I watched her closely as one of the ninja inside left to give out the order.

"I wish I had a camera right now," I said.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at me, confused.

"To take a picture of you all old and wrinkly," I said, "To look and laugh at whenever you're mean to me."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I mean—I need to take a good mental picture because whenever you speak I'm going to be picturing—" I began.

"If you weren't _pregnant," _Tsunade growled, "I would choke you right here and now…"

"But I _am_ pregnant," I reminded her.

"I _know," _she snapped. "Just wait until the baby is born…"

I smiled at her. "Good to have you back with us," I said, standing up. "See you around!"

I walked out of the tent.

"Hey Grace," Naruto said, approaching me.

"I just killed myself," I told him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade's awake," I said, motioning to the tent.

Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed in.

"I better go tell Kakashi," I said to no one in particular, setting off to find the man.

When I spotted him he was deeply engrossed with two old people, and when I approached I realized that these were the two elders. "Kakashi!" I called out, "The old hag's awake. And now she really _does_ look like an old hag…" I chuckled to myself.

Kakashi raised one eyebrow.

"I mean… you'll see when you see her," I said, motioning in the direction of Tsunade's tent.

"She's awake?" The female Elder asked.

"Yes," I said, pleased that everyone understood who I meant when I said 'old hag'. "I just spoke with her. She's 'replenishing her youth' at the moment."

The three of them looked confused.

"Eating," I supplemented. "Anyway, thought you ought to know."

"Thank you for informing us…" Kakashi said.

"I suppose now we don't need you to step in as Hokage," the male Elder said, turning back to Kakashi.

Kakashi almost looked relieved.

"You were going to be the next Hokage?" I asked, surprised. "I guess that makes sense..."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" the female Elder asked.

I looked at her, insulted. "Fine," I said, "I'll go… Don't blame me when you miss me. I'm going to go see Tsunade again."

I turned around and walked away, Kakashi following me.

"That was very mature," he noted.

"I have the maturity level of an eleven-year-old boy," I shrugged.

"You could say that again," Kakashi said.

We walked in silence for a while before I asked, "When do you think the village will be back to normal again?"

"It'll take months, if not years," Kakashi said, "Especially in light of recent events."

"What, with the war brewing?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"You're more perceptive than I give you credit for," Kakashi said.

"I knew it," I said. "But I mean, how a war could not happen _now_. With all that has happened?"

"It does unfortunately seem like the only resolution," Kakashi said.

"Well, see you around," I said, waving to him and splitting off.

"Aren't you going to see Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

I turned around and looked at him. "I don't think she wants to see me at the moment…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Five days later I went to find Tsunade only to find that she had left.

"Well, where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone to a meeting," one of the guards said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Classified," the man replied.

I crossed my arms, "Well, when is she going to be back?"

"She's back now," I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Tsunade walking towards us.

"Tsunade!" I said. "How was your—"

"Still not happy with _you," _she snapped.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I said.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "Pack your bags."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You and Naruto are taking a little trip," she said.

"A trip?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Follow me," she motioned to her tent, and we walked in.

"So what's this trip about?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm not in favor of it," She said, "But I'm afraid that the other kages feel that it is imperative that the remaining hosts stay safe and hidden away."

"I suppose that makes sense," I said, "So there's going to be a war after all?"

Tsunade gave me a look. "You are forbidden from telling Naruto anything," she said, "If you do, there's no knowing what he'll do."

"I understand that," I said.

She sighed again. "Personally I would have preferred it if the Raikage's brother and Naruto could be used as assets in the war but I'm afraid that the vote was almost unanimous."

"I won't say anything," I said. "But… if I may ask, why am _I_ being sent away?"

"Because we can't risk you getting kidnapped again," Tsunade said. "I don't trust that Sasuke Uchiha will not return to get you, or even that Madara Uchiha won't try to use you as leverage."

"Leverage?" I asked.

"You would make an excellent hostage," Tsunade said. "So, we're sending you away into hiding."

"So why did you tell me about your plans if you don't want Naruto to know?" I asked.

"I assumed that on some level you already know," Tsunade said.

I nodded, not bothering to tell her that there _was_ no level anymore.

"I guess I'll be packing," I said, "Not that a lot of my stuff isn't destroyed," I added. I set off to find my tent. I had a ninja or two excavate Sasuke's house and dig up some clothes and things but most things were quite ruined.

"Did you hear?" Naruto asked, stepping into my tent, "We're going on a trip!"

"I know," I said.

"It's just like the ancient toad said," Naruto said.

"What ancient toad?" I asked.

"Oh, I was reversed summoned to Myōboku," Naruto said, "He told my future and I also…" he trailed off.

"You did what?" I asked.

He rubbed his throat, "Nothing," he said, "I did something gross."

"What else is new?" I asked, returning to packing. "Will you pick that up for me?" I asked, pointing to a shirt on the ground.

He nodded and walked over, bending over and picking it up. He handed it to me. "Thanks," I said, "It's just getting harder and harder to bend over without losing my balance."

"Well, we don't want that," Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to pack?" I asked.

"Done and done," Naruto said, grinning.

I frowned. "I _just_ found out about it, how can you be done packing already?"

"I guess I just pack less stuff than you," Naruto said, shrugging.

"I guess so," I said. "Pick that up for me, too," I said, pointing at a dress.

"What am I? Your personal slave?" he asked.

"Obviously," I laughed, accepting the dress from him. "I'm thankful I bought all those maternity clothes before the attack," I said, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had them."

"Your belly would be poking out, that's for sure," Naruto chuckled.

I laughed, "That's true…" I frowned then. "That would have been hella' embarrassing…"

"Well, you _have_ the maternity clothes," Naruto said, "So that's all that matters."

I had Naruto pick up my bag and carry it from the tent for me. "So what else did this ancient toad say?" I asked him.

"He said I was going to meet an octopus who would show me the way," he said.

My eyes widened slightly. "You mean B!" I said.

Naruto looked at me. "The Eight-Tail's host?" he asked.

I nodded, "The Eight-Tail's form is in the shape of an octopus… well, a bull as well kind of… but with tentacles..."

"_Man," _Naruto groaned, "That's so unfair! I saw him three months ago! Why couldn't he have shown me the way _then?" _

"Maybe he doesn't know yet?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Naruto agreed.

"I have a feeling you may see him soon," I said.

"What I still don't understand," Naruto said, "You said there might be a war, so isn't this a bad time for me to go off on mission?"

I froze, "Well," I said, "I guess we're not going out to war right away after all—if at all," I added.

"Right," Naruto said.

We walked in silence to his tent, where he got his stuff and then together we walked off together.

_**To be continued… **_

**Thanks for reading!**


	65. The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Don't really have anything to say for this chapter either…**

**Enjoy!**

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

I groaned again. "The baby does _not_ like boats," I muttered to myself, wiping my mouth with a handkerchief.

"I'll bet the baby would hate Granny Toad's worm soup…" Naruto said.

"I think any human would hate that," I said, stepping away from the railing for a moment. I was hit with another bout of nausea and returned to the comfort of the side. "I haven't felt this sick since my morning sickness stage…"

"I didn't realize your morning sickness stage was over," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it kind of disappeared a month or so ago," I said, "I still feel—" I put my hand over my mouth and then continued talking, "But most of the time I'm fine…"

"Sucks to be you," Naruto said.

I leaned against the railing, "Sucks to be me too," I said.

We stared out across the water until Naruto pointed out something in the distance. "What's that?" he asked.

I peered into the distance and said, "Looks like an island of some kind…"

"That must be where we're going!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"I would assume so," I said.

"It is indeed," the man accompanying us said.

Yamato, who had accompanied us along with Guy and some other ninja, walked over to where we were standing and shaded his eyes, peering out across the water. "Kind of foggy," he said.

"As long as there's a little sun to bask in I'll be happy," Naruto beamed.

"Plot twist: it's a nasty island," I joked.

"Don't joke about stuff like that," Naruto said, smacking my shoulder lightly.

I laughed.

We were getting close to it, at an alarming rate. It was almost as if the island were coming to meet us halfway. As we approached, we began to see details of the island. There were jagged cliffs and large sea creatures skewered on large stalagmite like natural structures.

"I didn't think I would be right…" I said, scrunching up my nose.

"Oh _man…" _Naruto grumbled, "I thought this place was going to be a _paradise…" _

"Looks kind of wild," Yamato said.

"It's perfectly safe," the man accompanying us on our sea journey said, "The wild animals are relatively tame. Just don't pick any fights with them."

"Right, no fights…" Naruto said. "I thought I was going to be _relaxing…"_

"Same," I said, "This kind of atmosphere is not good for the baby."

Yamato send me a look before asking the man something. I didn't pay attention. I stared out across the water and at the island when I heard a deafening _splash_ of water and water sprayed me. I let out a shriek as the water hit me and turned, screaming as I saw what appeared to be a huge squid appear before us.

"Hey!" Naruto called, "Hey B! Down here! It's me, Naruto! You're supposed to—"

"Naruto!" I screeched, "Come over here—"

The creature grabbed the boat and began trashing it back and forth. Luckily, Naruto grabbed me and picked me up, jumping gently around so as to keep me from rocking back and forth too much.

Suddenly another creature appeared, this time the actual Killer B.

"Ohoy Killer B!" the man accompanying us shouted up at him.

"You're late, big haters," Killer B said, transforming back into a human and landing deftly on the deck of the ship.

"Killer B!" Naruto said, setting me gently down on the ground and running up to the man, "Long time no see, yo!"

Killer B just stood up straighter and stared at Naruto. He took out a little notebook—oh that damn notebook—and glanced through it. He began grumbling to himself.

"Hey!" I said, walking up to him. I stopped a meter or two short of him. "How have you been?"

He looked up and then did a double take. "_Preggers, you got fat, and that's a fact,_" he said.

"_Bumble _B, your raps still suck," I snapped angrily.

I swear if we were in a manga right now there'd be a little drop of sweat running down his face. For the moment he just looked taken aback slightly by this affront remark and turned around and walked away.

"What'd you have to piss him off for?" Naruto asked, walking up to me, "I need him to train me…"

"Train you?" I asked, "What for?"

"Didn't you hear what the crewman was saying?" Naruto said, "Killer B has _complete_ control of the Eight-Tails… if I can get him to train me than I could have _complete_ control of the _nine-tails…" _

"I guess that's worth looking into," I said, "But aren't you here for a mission?"

We reached the island and I realized with a shock that there were no docks or anything. "How are we going to get from here to there?" I asked, pointing uncertainly at the large spikes coming out of the ground.

A man appeared, standing on one of the spikes. "Greetings," he said, "My name is Motoi and I am in charge of this island. Follow me, I will show you to where you will be staying…"

I glanced at Naruto and he nodded. He picked me up and then jumped up, jumping from spike to spike until he landed softly on the grass.

"There," he said, setting me down, "Good as new."

"Still a little seasick," I muttered.

"You're not the only one," one of the other Leaf ninja said, walking up to us with Guy's arm around his shoulder. Guy leaning on him for support. Guy looked worse than I did.

"I feel your pain, bushy-eyebrows-sama," I said, gazing at him as he threw up. I wrinkled my nose and Naruto made gagging noises.

I let out a shriek as I heard a roar behind me and turned to see a large _gorilla _standing behind us. _Large_ was an understatement… this thing was _huge._

"Holy shi—" Naruto began.

"Take it easy, King buddy," B said, walking up to the beast. He put out his fist and the large gorilla fist bumped him.

"'King'?" I asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "How _original…" _

"Follow me," Motoi said, walking towards a small settlement. There were about a half dozen houses and huts. The largest one had what appeared to be a figurehead of the Eight-Tails. B went into this house.

"Your house is over here," Motoi said, motioning towards modest looking house. "Thanks," I said, walking towards it.

"I'll be right back," Naruto said, "I have something to do."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have to talk to Killer B," Naruto said, "To see about him training me."

"Okay, do whatever you want," I shrugged, "I'm going inside to take a nap…"

I walked into the building and looked around. It was nice—for a strange creepy island.

I walked upstairs, peering into all the bedrooms. "I call this one," I shouted down the stairs, to no one in particular. "Yamato! Bring up my stuff!"

The man walked up the stairs and I showed him to my room. He put the bag down.

"Thanks for carrying my stuff," I said, smiling at him.

"Well, I guess I can't expect you to do it yourself," Yamato said, "Although it was very heavy. What exactly did you put in there?"

"Just a few items," I said.

He nodded, but I could tell he was skeptical. He left the room and I walked to the window, where through it I saw B and Naruto talking in front of B's house.

I smiled.

I gagged when I saw that Naruto had suddenly turned into a dozen naked blonde girls, hanging all over B.

I scrambled to open the window but I couldn't get it open.

"Naruto!" I shouted, banging on the glass.

If either of them heard me they made no indication. B instead had no reaction to the naked female Narutos and instead turned around and headed into his house, slamming the door behind him. Naruto turned back into a clothed boy.

I stared.

I can't believe Naruto did that.

I'm going to need to wash out my eyes later.

I walked away from the window and towards the bed, laying down on my back, and then I rolled over to my side. I rubbed my stomach for a moment, hoping to squelch the last bit of nausea.

I am _so _glad that boat ride is over.

Don't remind me that I have to take it again when we head back to the Leaf.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Grace!"

I opened my eyes at the call of my name.

"Naruto?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

Naruto barged into my room. "I'm going to go train!" he shouted.

"You convinced B after all?" I asked.

"No, no not yet…" Naruto said, looking troubled for a moment, "But Motoi is going to bring me to the place where he trained."

"Cool," I said.

"Want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, getting up off the bed. "I have nothing better to do."

"Right," Naruto said, "Let's get going."

I followed him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, where Motoi and Yamato were waiting for us outside.

"This way," Motoi said, and together we walked for about an hour until we reached a waterfall.

"Ugh, ugh," I muttered, "My back is so _sore…" _

"Then why'd you come?" Naruto asked.

"Because you asked me to!" I said, "I wouldn't have come if I knew it was going to—you know what? I need to lie down… Yamato, help me down, will you?"

The man approached me and took my arm, helping me into a sitting position. I laid back so I was lying on my back. "That's better…" I said.

"Exercise is good for the baby," Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop reading my pregnancy books!" I snapped.

"Anyway…" Motoi said, sending me a glance that clearly questioned why I was there. "This is the Waterfall of Truth. Sit there on that small island in the middle of the water and close your eyes. The truth will be made known to you."

"Alright," Naruto said, walking forward and walking on the water until he reached the small grassy island. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes.

"What's supposed to happen now?" I asked.

"We wait," Motoi said.

"Nothing happens?" I asked.

"It all depends on the individual," Motoi said. "The truth is made known only to them."

"What, so Naruto is seeing something we all can't see?" I asked.

Motoi nodded.

I looked back at Naruto.

He was perfectly still. I watched him for a few moments before turning over so I was lying on my side. I closed my eyes.

"Are you falling asleep?" Yamato asked.

"Being pregnant makes me sleepy," I replied.

It was true… being pregnant was _exhausting. _I took naps almost every day. Multiple naps.

I opened my eyes. "I can't sleep here," I said, struggling into a seated position. "I need to go back to my own bed…"

I looked up at Yamato and held out my arms expectantly. He gazed at me at me before reluctantly coming over and pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going to head back."

"Oh?" Yamato said, "I can't follow you, unfortunately—I have to stay here with Naruto."

"I think I'll be safe," I said, "I doubt anyone will attack me here…"

I began walking away, down the path and towards the small village like place where the houses were. As I walked, I heard a loud noise. Many loud noises.

I frowned, going off the beaten path and discovering a bunch of large bear like creatures—and I mean _huge _bear like creatures, sitting in a circle. I could see two figures inside, one another bear creature and the other…

"B!" I said, walking towards him.

He turned to look at me. "Well, if it ain't _Preggers." _

I stopped a few meters short of him. "Yeah…" I said, "Sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I actually _like_ your raps," I added.

He just looked at me before grinning and putting out his fist. "No harm, no foul," he said. "I barely event thought about it."

I smiled and bumped my fist against his.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"A little wrestling," he said.

"What?" I asked, "Against these bear… things? How can you possibly have the strength?"

B shrugged.

From the looks of it, it seemed as though he _won_ the last fight.

This man was out of control.

"Hey," I said, "I want to talk to you about something…"

"Speak on, little Preggers," B said.

"Right…" I said, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

"The annoying blonde brat?" B asked.

"Yes," I said, resisting a grimace. "It's just… he needs to learn how to control the Nine-Tails… people's lives may depend on it… and… he out of anyone in this world knows what kind of life you've had, can't you even feel a little sympathy towards him?"

B was silent for a little while, before saying, "I can't teach anyone who would disrespect _rap." _

I frowned. "I'm sure he didn't—"

"I won't train him," B interrupted.

"Alright," I said, crossing my arms, "Say you won't train him—but what does that make you? Just a selfish _old guy_ who won't help the next generation. That's your _job_. If you don't do that what are you?"

B just gazed at me.

"Alright, that might have been a little harsh," I said, "But it's true! Naruto just wants to be able to control the Nine-Tails inside of him. That's not a crime! And he needs your help! Please, as a friend of mine, _consider_ training him."

B was silent for a little while before nodding. "Fine," he said, "I'll _consider. _As a friend to you."

I smiled. I put out my fist, "I'd rap for you but I can't rap," I said.

"Only the gifted can," B replied, fist bumping me again.

Smiling, I turned to go and walked back to the settlement.

_**To be continued…**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	66. The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Calm before the Storm: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This is the start of the most **_**boring**_** arc in the story. Just warning you. But that's because I hate writing fight scenes. **

**Enjoy!**

"Grace, Grace!" I heard Naruto shout from the stairs.

I opened my eyes and struggled into a seated position. He barged into my room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The great squid attacked Motoi!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Naruto said, "Octo-dude came in and saved the day. Now their friends again!"

I stared at him. "I didn't know they were friends originally," I said.

"Yeah, Motoi told the story shortly after you left," Naruto said. "You see, it seems as though Motoi and Killer B were friend when they were really little, but then the host of the Eight-Tails went out of control or something and killed a bunch of people, including Motoi's father, and then when B became the host of the Eight-Tails Motoi wanted to get revenge, so he tried to kill him, but he wasn't able to, and this whole time it's been hanging over him. But it seems as though Killer B wasn't holding it against him this whole time!"

"Wow," I said, "Sounds awfully complicated."

"Yeah…" Naruto said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I learned a bunch about B from Motoi. He's a lot like me—But now he's beloved by his people!"

"Yeah," I said, "Just like you…"

"Anyway, I didn't even get to the best part," Naruto said, "B agreed to train me!"

"What?" I asked, sitting up straighter. "He did?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "I'm heading to the Waterfall of Truth right now."

"That's so great!" I said, "What made him change his mind?"

"Don't know," Naruto shrugged, "And it doesn't really matter, either. All that matters is he's going to teach me now."

"Right," I said, smiling.

"Well, are you going to come along?"

"Might as well," I said.

I got off the bed, walking over to where I put my shoes.

"It's not too much for the baby, is it?"

"No," I said, "Besides, I could use the exercise… keep some of the weight off…"

"I could carry you as well," Naruto said.

"You can carry me on the way back," I said.

"Right-o," Naruto said.

"I'm going to bring my books," I said, grabbing one.

"Your pregnancy books?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I can't really understand everything but I can piece it all together…"

I walked with him out of the house and we returned to the Waterfall of Truth.

I had Yamato help me onto the ground where I sat and watched as Naruto walked out onto the little island and sat down himself.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait," B said.

We watched Naruto for what seemed like almost half an hour before he turned and gave a short laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You did it?" Yamato asked excitedly.

"Sure thing," Naruto said, standing up.

"Don't get all cocky, this is only the beginning," B said.

"What's the next step?" Naruto asked.

B walked out across the water until he reached the waterfall. "Follow me," he said.

Naruto walked to join him.

"I'm coming too," Yamato said, hurrying after him.

I watched them go with an annoyed expression plastered across my face. I couldn't believe that I walked all this way just to have them go off and have their own little adventure… without me.

And it's probably dangerous which means that I can't go after them… and even if I wanted to I can't walk on water, so I'd just sink…

I can't believe I walked all this way just to turn back again.

"Alright, Motoi, you're on duty," I said, offering him my arms.

He walked over and helped me to my feet. "I'm just glad I'm not eight and a half months pregnant and too big to walk around a lot," I said.

"Still," Motoi said, "You should be careful… how far along are you?"

"I'm almost seven months," I said.

"Getting close," Motoi said.

"Yup," I said, and then I scowled. "Not looking forward to giving birth…"

Motoi laughed. "The baby has to come out some time," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm excited for the baby to come out," I said, "Although I'm kind of scared that I won't be a good mother—I mean, yes, stranger, the baby _does_ have to come out sometime…"

Motoi smiled.

I grinned at him. "You always seem so serious. You should smile more. Well, will you walk me back to my house?"

"Yes," Motoi said, "And then I must report to the Cloud."

"I see…" I said, and we began walking. It took a while because by then I was exhausted and my backed ached and so did the rest of my body and the baby was moving around so much that I just decided to go to bed early and just wake up in time for dinner.

"Hello Grace," a Leaf ninja who accompanied us, said as I walked in through the door.

"Hello Aoba," I said.

"You're back early," he said, "Didn't you just leave?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "It was completely not worth my time…"

He blinked, as if unsure of what to say or do.

"It doesn't matter," I said, smiling at him, "I'll be down for dinner."

I walked up to stairs and sat on my bed. I laid back and closed my eyes thinking.

It had been over a week since Pain attacked the village. And over a week since Sasuke left. I felt my face scrunch up at the thought of Sasuke. I wanted to see him so badly… but at the same time I wanted to never see him again. I was so conflicted that I didn't know what to do.

For now, I was thankful I was somewhere safe where he couldn't reach me.

I didn't want to go with him.

Maybe somehow he'll find something that changed his mind about his revenge…

Since obviously I wasn't able to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes as the house shook uncontrollably. I sat up.

What was that?

The house stopped rattling and whatever it was seemed to be gone.

"That just seemed…

I got off of the bed and hurried downstairs, where I found only one of the ninja accompanying Naruto and I as well as the medic were in the kitchen.

"What was that?" I asked.

The ninja frowned. He was in a ready stance, but he seemed to relax slightly. "Whatever it was it's gone now," he said.

"Yes," the medic said, "Still, are you okay?"

He walked over, "May I?" he asked, and placed a hand on my stomach after I nodded. I felt the glow of chakra. "The baby is okay," he said.

"Good," I said, although I wasn't very worried.

"Dinner is almost ready," the other ninja said.

"Great," I said, I'm starving…"

I went and sat down at the table, and then after a few moments Naruto dashed through the door.

"You won't believe what happened!" he said, breathless.

"What?" I asked.

"That Akatsuki guy I killed attacked us!" he said.

I stared at him. "The Akatsuki guy you _killed_ attacked you?" I asked.

"Yes!" Naruto said, "I mean—he wasn't really dead. It was just a clone or something… but he attacked us! Guy defeated him... kinda'… he kind of ended up self-destructing."

"Is he okay?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Wha? No, _the shark guy_ ended up self-destructing. Guy is okay. But he's kind of injured all over from using some strange technique," Naruto said. "But that's not even what I came here to say!"

"What did you come here to say?" I asked.

"I got the Nine-Tail's power," Naruto said.

"You tamed it?" I asked.

"No," Naruto said, "Not yet… but I got a lot of progress done. I wasn't able to do it alone, though…"

"No?" I asked, "Did B help you?"

"Well," Naruto said, and then he looked at the ninja in the kitchen and the medic seated at the table and turned to face me, saying, "Come with me to my room."

"Okay," I said, getting up and walking with him upstairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I… met my _mom," _he said.

I blinked, and then my eyes widened. "You met your mother?" I asked. "Like you met your father?"

"Yeah," he said, "It seems that when my dad sealed the Nine-Tail's in me he also sealed some of my mom's chakra… and when I needed her she showed herself to me."

"Wow," I said, "That's amazing… What did she say to you?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before a grin larger than I would have thought possible spread across his face. "She told me she loved me," he said.

I felt something warm fill me. "That's so wonderful," I said.

"Yeah, she's now the third person who told me they loved me," Naruto said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you were the first," Naruto said, "Hinata was the second, and now my mom was the third—"

"Whoa, whoa," I said, putting up my hands, "Hinata told you she loved you?"

A bit of color crept into Naruto's cheeks. "Yeah… kinda'…"

"What did you say back?" I asked.

"Well, there's wasn't time," Naruto said, "I was fighting Pain at the time…"

"Well, after that then," I said.

"I didn't really… say anything to her after that…" Naruto said.

I smacked his arm, "What do you mean, you didn't say anything to her?" I asked. "When someone says they love you, you should say something back!"

"Like you're one to talk," Naruto said.

"What?" I asked, staring at him like he was crazy.

"How long did Sasuke love you before you caught on?" Naruto asked.

"That is _totally_ different," I said, "Sasuke never _told me_ he was in love with me!"

"Yeah, well, you're still an idiot," Naruto said.

"Yeah, _well_, how long was Hinata in love with _you_ before she told you? And you didn't even have a clue!" I shouted.

"Calm down…" Naruto said, putting his hands up in defeat. "After I get back to the Leaf I'll talk to her."

We sat in silence for a moment before I ventured, "So what are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know!" Naruto exclaimed, "I've never had anyone _like_ me before…"

"You should tell her you love her back," I said.

"What?" Naruto asked, staring at me.

"Well," I said, "_I _think you should."

"But it would be lying," Naruto said, "I mean… I don't even _know_ how I feel towards her."

"As long as you _do_ talk to her," I said, "And whatever you do, let her down easy. Although she's probably expecting you to turn her down…"

"Don't make me feel guilty," Naruto said.

"Maybe you should ask her out," I said, "You don't have to be in love with her to date her, and this way you can finally have a girlfriend!"

"But wouldn't that be unfair to her?" Naruto asked. "I mean… wouldn't that be like leading her on? And besides… what about Sakura?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning, "I suppose that's true… damn it, I just really want you to have cute little babies with her…"

Naruto turned a deep red.

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" I cooed, taking his face in my hands and pinching his cheeks.

He stood up, "I can't talk to you," he said, and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" I called after him, "This is a good thing! Getting embarrassed by your best friends builds character! And who knows! Hinata might be your first kiss! I WAIT I forgot! _Sasuke_ was your first kiss!"

I heard him shout something incoherent back, and then, laughing, I got up and headed downstairs for dinner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why do we have to go into the creepy cave again?" I asked.

"Because that's the best area to study the creatures of this island," Aoba said, smiling at me.

"Riiiiight," I said. "I'm going to ignore that _blatant _lie and just head inside."

"Go on in," he said, waving me on.

"_Okay_ then," I said, turning and heading inside. Naruto was in there along with B, counting the animals off a list as they entered.

"This is all rather weird," I said, "Look at all these animals… they're all so huge… This island is creepy."

"Kind of like that forest during the Chūnin Exams," Naruto said.

"Oh right!" I said, "It's just like that forest… man that was a long time ago… remember when Sasuke kicked my neck? I had never experienced pain like that ever in my life…"

"I bet you'll eat your words come baby time," B said. "_You'll eat your words, when pain unseen in the world_, _comes—_"

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ I said, waving him off, "I know, I know… It'll be worse than anything I've ever experienced… _no need to make me even more petrified about it…" _

B smirked at me and then immediately got into a squabble with one of the animals, wrestling it to the ground.

"Keep in line!" Naruto shouted, "This is hard enough without you adding to the frenzy!"

"I'm going to go sit," I said, walking over to a few rocks and sitting down. I watched as the last few animals drifted in a line into the cavern.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Looks like everyone's accounted for. Now to see which animals are male and which are female…"

"Have fun with that," I said, leaning back so I was resting against a greater rock.

I heard someone settle onto the rock next to me and I opened one eye to see that it was Aoba. "Why hello there," I said, closing both eyes again.

"Hello," I heard him say.

"Lovely weather today," I said.

"It would be, if we were outside," Aoba replied smoothly.

"Remind me again why we have to be stuck in here?" I asked. "I wanted to be sitting outside in the sun."

"So Naruto can complete his mission," Aoba said.

"His _fake_ mission, you mean," I said.

"Not so loud," he said quietly, "Naruto might hear you."

"He's too busy arguing with B about whether or not that armadillo has a dick to hear me," I said, pointing lethargically in their direction.

"Right," Aoba said, "He is kind of a numbskull isn't he."

"_Numbskull," _I snorted. "That's the perfect word for him."

I opened my eyes suddenly when I the island shook. I felt myself wobble and I almost fell off the rock I was sitting on but Aoba grabbed me and steadied me.

"What was that?" I asked, staring around.

"An earthquake?" Aoba suggested, also looking concerned.

Suddenly I let out a shriek and everything tipped and turned upside down. I was falling, and then Aoba caught me gently around of the air and landed on some trees that were not on the ceiling a few seconds ago. I figured they must be Yamato's.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, looking at me with a deeply concerned expression.

"I think so," I said.

The medic-ninja, Daisuke, appeared in front of us. "Bring her down to the… ground," he said, "I'll check on the baby."

Aoba dropped through the trees and onto the ceiling, or what was now the ground, and set me on the ground gently.

The medic ninja inspected my stomach with his chakra. "It appears the baby is fine," he said.

"Thank God," I said, "What was that? Some kind of explosion?"

"I don't know," Aoba said, "I'm going to go check in with Motoi and Yamato."

He left.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm okay," I said, "Just a little shook up."

"Well, don't move around too much for the next hour," he said.

"Okay, if I can," I said, "We don't know if there'll be anymore 'earthquakes'."

"Grace!"

I looked up to see Naruto hurrying over to me, B following slowly behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling before me.

"Yes," I said, "I'm fine."

"Crazy earthquakes, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, crazy," I said, smiling at him. "Weather can be so weird."

"Weather?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I mean… what are earthquakes? Natural phenomenons?"

"No idea," Naruto said. "I came here to study the animals not the weather."

"So you think weather too?" I asked.

"I cannot believe I'm surrounded by this much _stupid_…" Daisuke muttered to himself.

Naruto and I turned to look at him. "Don't mind me," Daisuke said.

"We won't," I said. I turned to look at B. "What about you?"

"Ain't nothin' that can stop the _Killer B," _he said, grinning down at me.

"Good," I said. I stretched.

I wanted to get up and walk around but I knew with Daisuke sitting right there I wouldn't be able to.

And besides, I was getting worried. I doubted that was an earthquake. Who heard of an earthquake tossing something like _this turtle thing_ upside _down?_

The exterior must be under attack somehow. I wondered what it was and who it could be. Probably Madara or one of the Akatsuki. Couldn't be Ryuichi, he couldn't cause something like this…

Whatever it was, it was strong, and I knew we were in trouble…

_**To be continued… **_

**Thanks for reading!**


	67. Dreaming Storm: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Dreaming Storm: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Not much to stay before this chapter…sorry again for the inbox spam ^^'**

**Enjoy!**

We sat in silence. Aoba, Motoi and Yamato left to go to the surface to see what was going on but thankfully they convinced Naruto to stay behind and continue his 'mission'. They really amped it up for him, making him feel all special and needed for it. I kind of feel bad for him for when he finds out it was all a ruse to distract him.

But for now I just watched as Naruto documented all the animals, most of which were thankfully not all that beat up from falling to the 'ceiling' when the turtle flipped over.

Yamato also managed to convince Naruto that we _didn't_ flip over.

Personally I think Naruto is kind of… well, a numbskull.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Still, something like that could induce labor—"

"I'm only about seven months, it's a little early," I said.

"It would be premature, yes, but it's possible—"

"Well, I feel _fine," _I said.

Daisuke still looked worried, but he relaxed somewhat and leaned against the trunk of one of Yamato's trees. "It seems rather counterintuitive that you came on this trip to be safe and ended up being in danger after all."

"Well, I doubt that Akatsuki knows that I'm here," I said, "And even if they do, I doubt they'll try to take me—"

"They could use you as a hostage," Daisuke said. "Having you in their clutches would give them a distinct advantage."

"I suppose that's true," I said. "But it's not like Tsunade and the other kages would hand Naruto and B over just because Akatsuki had me captured."

"Maybe not," Daisuke said, "But you are important. And you're pregnant. They _would_ sacrifice a lot to get you back."

"I guess so," I said. As horrifying a thought being captured seemed, the idea that the alliance would do almost anything to get me back safe and sound was a comforting one. "But I doubt I'll get captured," I said. "I mean… they have to get _in_ _here_ and then take me. And I have such wonderful ninja protecting us."

Daisuke didn't seem convinced.

"I pretty sure I'll be fine," I said, leaning back. I placed a hand on my stomach when I felt Itachi kick. He had been active since the turtle flipped. I wonder if it 'woke' him up.

I smiled down at my protruding stomach. I wasn't very big yet, comfortably so. I knew that in a few weeks I would no longer be enjoying the pregnancy so much, and it would be much harder to move around, and my energy would be decreasing majorly, but for now, it was quite enjoyable.

I think I will even miss being pregnant.

Well, I can always have more children, I thought. But with who? I mean, there's always Sasuke, but… the way things are going I can't see a future with him. Not one where either of us is happy. Not with the way he is now.

I closed my eyes, scrunching up my eyebrows.

I wanted to be with him so badly, and yet, as every day passed, I wanted to distance myself from him.

It was almost as if I was finally seeing who he truly was.

And I hated it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Grab the girl," I heard someone say.

I looked up, shocked, until I saw it was Aoba and Motoi.

"The turtle is getting flipped," Aoba said, and he picked me up.

Suddenly we were falling through the air and he landed carefully on what was actually the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" I heard Naruto shout angrily from a little ways off.

"A little warning next time," Daisuke said, landing beside us as Aoba put me down.

"I barely had time to get in here and get Grace," Aoba said. "I didn't have time to warn you _regular people." _

"Ninja are regular people," I scoffed.

Daisuke put a hand on my stomach and I felt the warm pulse of chakra seep into me.

"The baby is fine," he said, sighing in relief.

"Oh. My. _God," _I said, "I wish they sent a _normal_ medic instead of a tight ass like you."

"I'm just being precautionary," Daisuke said.

"Still, I'm _fine," _I said.

"Yamato still hasn't come back yet," Naruto said, walking up to us.

"He's still investigating the outside," Motoi said.

Naruto frowned, gazing at Motoi calmly before saying, "Well, I'm all done in here—I need to get back to the Leaf. Come on, Grace."

"Actually, we're staying here," I said. "At least I am."

"Well," Naruto said, "_I _have to get back because Sasuke might be returning to the Leaf to get Grace any day now. I need to be ready to convince him to return."

"Um," I stood up, "Naruto, we need to talk."

I walked a little distance away from everyone and Naruto followed me.

"Naruto," I said, "I don't think Sasuke will return to the village."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?" I asked.

"Well, use your brain!" I exclaimed, "We all _thought _he had returned permanently and it was all a trick—a ruse! Get it in to you skull that _he's not going to come back."_

Naruto frowned. "I can't give up," I said. "And besides, last time Sasuke 'came back' on his own."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What I mean is that I didn't even get a chance to convince Sasuke to return," he said, "I have a chance to do so."

"Naruto, if _I_ couldn't convince Sasuke to return, what makes you think someone he _hates_ will be able to?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Naruto looked stung. "Well, if I can't convince him I can always fight him," he said.

"Please don't," I said.

"I have to try," Naruto said, turning and walking away. "I'm heading back to the Leaf," he told Aoba and Motoi. "Yamato is outside, right?"

"Wait, you can't go out right now," Aoba said.

"But the animals get to go out," Naruto said, "Why can _they_ go out but _I_ can't?"

"Because," B said, "Your trainin' is not done, you're going down—down to—"

"Can you do this _without_ rapping?" I asked, gazing at him with lidded eyes.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "Stack them."

"Stack them?" Naruto asked, confused.

"With the tailed beasts' chakra," B then smashed the ground, forming shapes which he then took in the tentacles protruding from his back and stacked up high. He landed deftly on the ground next to Naruto.

Naruto gazed up at the neatly stacked shapes.

"Alright," he said.

My eyes widened as he was suddenly glowing yellow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's the nine-tail's chakra mode," Aoba said.

"I see…" I said.

"You should come rest," Daisuke said.

"Alright," I said, and I walked over to where he was.

"Lay here," he said, motioning to a mossy spot on the ground.

"Alright," I said again, and I allowed him to help me onto the ground.

I lay on my back, closing my eyes and listening to Naruto crush the rocks and curse whenever he did.

I couldn't sleep, but at least I was resting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes.

"Where's Naruto and B?" I asked immediately, looking around wildly.

"They went off to train," Daisuke said.

"Oh," I said. "What about Aoba?"

"He joined the…" Daisuke hesitated.

"What?" I asked, "I'm not going to tell Naruto."

"He went to join the Joint Shinobi Army," he said.

"And still no sign of Yamato?" I asked.

Daisuke's face fell slightly. "No…" he said, "It appears that Yamato is still captured."

"I see," I said.

I laid back down, staring up at the high ceiling. "How much longer do we have to stay cooped up in here?"

"Just until this war is over," Daisuke said.

"And how much longer is that expected to be?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Daisuke shrugged.

"Wish you were among them?" I asked.

"My duty is to make sure you are healthy and safe," he said.

"Right," I said, "Big job for you. Where's Naruto again?"

"He went to train with Killer B," Daisuke said. "In an isolated chamber where he won't be able to sense the chakra of everyone fighting."

"I see…" I said. "That was a while ago, right? How do you think he's doing?"

"I'm sure he's doing fine," Daisuke said, "Killer B is probably keeping him busy."

I nodded, and then I frowned. "Do you hear shouting?" I asked.

"Shouting?" Daisuke looked confused slightly before looking towards the exit.

"Yeah," I said, "I hear shouting… It sounds like Naruto!"

I stood up and began walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Daisuke said, standing up and following me. "It could be dangerous!"

"It'll be fine, it's just Naruto," I said, leaving the large cave and entering the outside.

I saw Naruto a little ways in the distance.

"Naruto!" I called, hurrying over to him. I saw across from him was Iruka, as well as a man whom I recognized despite never having met before, along with about a half dozen ninja.

But Naruto was turning and jumping away.

"After him!" I heard the man who looked like Shino's father shouted. "And warn the barrier squad that he's headed in that direction!"

"Where's he going?" I asked, arriving next to Iruka.

"To the war," Iruka said, looking troubled.

"What? He found out?" I asked.

"Yes," Iruka said.

"Oh no…" I said, turning to face the direction that Naruto had gone. "I hope he'll be okay…"

But I had to trust that Naruto knew what he was doing… and the fact that he wouldn't have gone off if he didn't think he had a chance to make a difference.

And the fact that he_ may _very well make a difference. A difference that could end this war.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing…" I said, "I'm just worried, that's all…"

I looked up. It have been almost an hour since Naruto and B broke through the barrier, and they were still repairing it.

"Don't worry," Iruka said, "No one will come here and attack you."

"I'm not worried about _that," _I said. "I'm worried about _Naruto and B."_

Iruka and Daisuke glanced at each other.

"I'm worried too," Iruka said, "But for now we just have to have faith in him."

"Right…" I said, frowning. It was true, at least. Iruka had a point. I needed to stop worrying about him and instead start supporting him.

"What if something goes wrong though?" I asked, "What if Madara captures both B and him?"

"We have to trust that won't happen," Iruka said.

"Right," I said again.

"Grace," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I looked around and saw to my astonishment that Neji was walking towards me.

"Neji!" I said, blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," he said.

"Hold up," Iruka said, "What _are_ you doing here? And did you get clearance—"

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked. "I wouldn't _be_ here if I didn't have clearance."

"That's true," I said.

"You seem to be you," Iruka said. "Nothing seems to be out of order."

Neji nodded. He looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Could we go for a walk?" He asked, "If you're up for it, that is."

"Of course," I said. I looked at Daisuke and Iruka. "You don't mind if I go for a walk with him, do you?"

Iruka and Daisuke looked at each other. "Sure," Daisuke said, "Just don't go too far."

Neji offered his arm and I took it, and together we began walking away. We walked for a short distance, till we were out of sight and hearing from the others and then I turned to him and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Neji was silent for a short while, before saying, "I need to take you away from here."

"What?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean, you need to take me away from…" I trailed off.

There was something off about him. Something… strange.

"You… you are not Neji, are you?" I asked, backing up away from him.

A cruel smile spread across his face, and then he approached me quickly and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and everything went dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and B halted. Before them advanced two intimidating figures, one of Tsunade, the other of the Raikage.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

The Raikage growled slightly under his breath. "We've come to stop your stupidity," he barked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'll fight through you if that's what it takes," he said.

The Raikage took a ready stance. "I'd like to see you try," he growled.

_**To be continued… **_

**Probably won't go into too much detail of the fights from here on out. Everything will pretty much happen like it does in the manga. Except for the fact that Obito's summon thing that sucks up the Tailed beast didn't suck in the Eight-Tail's chakra which means that the final Tailed beast monster thing can't be created.**

**Anyway, this means that in order for Madara to summon the end all tailed beast he's going to have to capture Naruto and B the hard way. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	68. Dreaming Storm: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: The Storm: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: The next few chapters will make a **_**lot**_** more sense if you've seen the sixth Naruto movie: Road to Ninja. But it's not necessary. I personally found it very amusing to watch so I would suggest it.**

**Enjoy!**

Everything was blurry, but I managed to open my eyes. We were moving fast. I looked to see the 'Neji' but found that he was no longer in that form. In his stead was white Zetsu.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked tiredly.

He was carrying me and we were heading through the woods fast.

"To Madara," he said.

"Madara?" I asked.

I would ask what he was taking me there for, but I already knew the answer. He was taking me to be a hostage. Most likely to try to use me against my comrades.

"How long have we been running?" I asked. "And how did you get past the barrier and guards?"

He didn't answer.

I looked in the direction we were going. I didn't recognize this place—although I had no reason to. It's not like I've been here before. I managed to place a hand on my stomach. I wasn't sure if the baby was okay—but the Zetsu was taking care to be gentle with me, holding me tightly and making sure I didn't rock around too much, so I think both the baby and I are alright.

We stopped suddenly and I looked up to see Madara standing before us.

"Good," he said, "You got her."

White Zetsu put me down and I wobbled slightly, unsteady on my feet. I grabbed ahold of him to steady myself. "Madara," I said, "What are you doing with me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked, and it was.

"I'm not going to just go along with you," I said.

"You don't have a choice," he said, "I'll stab your stomach if you do not."

I frowned. I didn't doubt it.

"But to make it easier for you," he said, "Why don't I put you to sleep?"

"What?" I asked, "Like place me under a genjutsu?"

He nodded, advancing on me. I looked through his mask into his eyes and found that only one was the Sharingan, the other was the Rinnegan. He must have stolen that from Nagato.

"Go to sleep," he said, almost soothingly. And suddenly everything began to get dark again…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thanks Granny! Thanks Old Man!" Naruto shouted as he and B headed out. The Raikage proved to be a tougher opponent than he had anticipated, but thankfully Tsunade had stepped in and had allowed them to leave.

It seemed that she finally understood what he had to do.

And what he had to do was stop this war.

"We've got to smoke out all the White Zetsus," Naruto said. "Once we do that the troops can properly fight without worrying about who's bad and who's good."

B nodded in reply.

Naruto looked up to see a mass of people approaching them at high speed.

"Naruto!" the person in the lead shouted.

"They're all Zetsus," Naruto yelled, "Get them all, Octo-dude!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" B said, transforming slightly and charging into the troop line.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes. I was laying down, and the first thing I realized was that I was in the Leaf Village.

But that was not what was strange. What was strange was the fact that the Leaf Village was intact. There were no signs that Pain was here and attacked.

I sat up, and suddenly was aware of my body. I looked down and saw that my stomach was flat.

Panicking, I groped at my stomach. What happened? Where was the baby?

I stood up, still holding onto my stomach. I looked around wildly.

There were no signs that I had a miscarriage, and from what I know it's a messy business, so I would _know_ if I had one, right?

Still, I had to get to the hospital.

I hurried to it and went in.

"Hello Grace," a nurse said, "What did you come in here for today?"

"I need someone to check on me!" I shouted, "There's something wrong!"

The nurse looked shocked at this outburst for a moment before nodding. "This way," she said, and I followed her into a room. "What is the problem?" she asked.

"It's the baby," I said, "It's gone!"

"What baby?" she asked.

"_My_ baby!" I said, pointing at my stomach.

Her eyes widened slightly, "I didn't know you and Menma were expecting," she said, "Do Minato and Kushina know about this?"

"Who? What? No! The baby is _gone," _I said, still pointing to my stomach.

"Well, let's see," she said, "Lay on the examination chair and I'll set up the ultrasound."

I lay down on chair and pulled up my shirt, and she squirted the gel on me and began pressing the sonographer up and down my stomach.

"I'm afraid I don't see any baby," she said, "You're not pregnant. Are you sure you read the stick right?"

"What?" I sat up, staring at the ultrasound screen.

She was right. There was no baby.

Wait a second…

Madara put me under a _genjutsu…_ then isn't this all fake?

And isn't it possible that in this genjutsu the baby doesn't exist?

I leaned back, closing my eyes and breathing in relief.

This was all just a dream…

But it seemed so realistic.

I suppose that's a genjutsu for you, though.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I must have made a mistake."

"Good," the nurse said, "You and Menma are far too young to start a family."

"Okay," I said, sitting up again, "You keep saying 'Menma' but who is he? If he's a he?"

The nurse stared at me. "Menma Namikaze? Your boyfriend? Or did you two break up?"

I stared at her.

So in this dream I have a boyfriend who wasn't Sasuke? That's weird.

"No," I said, "We're… still… together…"

"Well, here's a cloth to clean yourself up," she said, handing it to me.

I took it and wiped my stomach off, pulling my shirt down.

"Well, if that's all, you can be on your way," she said, standing up. I got off the examination chair and walked towards the door. "And tell Menma and his parents that I said hello," she said.

"Will do," I said, smiling at her.

I walked out of the hospital, looking around.

That was… surreal…

I placed a hand on my stomach, still surprised about how flat my stomach was. I was still worried. What if something happened to my body while I was under the genjutsu? What if something happened to my baby? I doubted Madara would care much if something happened. He was just using me as leverage after all.

"Grace!"

I looked up to see someone approaching me. It was Sakura.

"Oh, hello Sakura," I said.

"What a glorious day!" she gushed, walking towards me. "Isn't it nice?"

She seemed different and I just stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Me? Nothing! I'm fine!" she smiled earnestly at me. "How have you and Menma been? Have you been able to work things out?"

"Work things out?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… last I heard you two were having some problems," Sakura said. "Bummer too—we all think you guys should get married and make lots of babies!"

I continued to stare at her. "Hey," I said, "Speaking of which—do you know where I could find him? I haven't seen him in a while…"

"I don't," Sakura said, frowning. "But a lot of us are going to the bathhouse—why don't you join us?"

"Alright," I said, "I will…"

I followed her towards the bathhouse, and noticed that the sun was setting. "So who's going to the bathhouse again?" I asked.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata—plus some of the boys," Sakura said, "Although they won't be in the same room as us."

"I kind of figured," I said, wondering if they'll be different from their real life selves as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and B halted to see yet again two figures standing before them. Two very familiar figures.

"Nagato!" Naruto said, blinking, "And Itachi!"

_They must be zombies, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi said, gazing at him.

"It seems like only yesterday that we last saw each other," Nagato said, "It must have been some time since. You've changed."

Naruto blinked and then looked down at himself. "Well yeah," he said, "I've gained control of the Nine-Tail's chakra…"

"You've grown much," Nagato said, "I see you've overcome your hatred."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "It's thanks to you and Octo-dude here and my parents that I was able to do it!"

"Get ready," Itachi said, "We're about to attack."

"What?" Naruto said, and then he yelped as he and B dodged a fireball.

It looks like he wouldn't get to chat nicely with Itachi about the truth of the Uchiha massacre and about Sasuke after all…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sank into the hot water, sighing. I was slowly getting used to not being pregnant. It was weird though. I became so used to it that it felt downright strange.

I looked up to see Hinata glaring at me across the water.

"What?" I asked.

"Slutty _bitch_," she spat.

I made a face, staring at her. "What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"I think, _I think_ I just called you a _slutty bitch," _she spat again.

"Why?" I asked, deciding that I didn't like this version of Hinata very much.

"Because you're dating my man," she said.

"_Your_ man?" I asked.

"Yes, _my _man," she spat.

I looked at Sakura for answers.

"Hinata has a thing for Menma," Sakura said.

"Oooh," I said, turning back to Hinata. "Well, I'm sorry?"

"You should be," Hinata said, "Always making moves on him."

"Isn't he my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not for long!" Hinata said, "Soon he'll be _mine." _

I stared at her.

I _definitely _didn't like this version of Hinata.

"Come on you two…" Ino said, putting up her hands, "Can't you two get along?"

"No!" Hinata stood up, "And why should I? She's a slutty bitchy nobody and…" she trailed off, "No…" she growled, "It couldn't be…"

She turned and looked towards the wall behind her. "That pervert!" she growled. "He wouldn't _dare…"_

"Who's she talking about?" I asked, turning to face Sakura.

Sakura shrugged.

Hinata dashed out of the water, running into the changing room. I got up as well and followed her.

I grabbed a towel as we passed by the stack and walked into the hallway, wrapping it around myself. I saw her disappear into the room that had a sign reading "Men" above the door.

Whoever it was that was about to receive her wrath was obviously a man. Of course, she did she _'he'_ so that shouldn't be news to me.

I heard shrieking and loud noises coming from the men's bath and my eyes widened. Whatever she was doing she must be attacking him.

I dashed in after her.

Inside was full of naked men, and for a moment I paused to take it all in.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard Kiba shout, covering himself and jumping into the water.

I looked over to see Hinata grab Neji by the neck and begin strangling him.

"You perverted little _dickhead!" _Hinata shouted, trashing him around.

"Easy does it," I said, running up to her and pulling her off of him.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "I need to teach this _pervert_ a lesson!"

"Neji is not a pervert!" I said, letting go of her. She attacked Neji again and I grabbed her once again and pulled her off of him.

"Yeah he is," a voice said from behind me.

My eyes widened as I recognize that voice and I turned to see Sasuke standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sasuke!" I said, shocked.

"Hello there, Grace," he said, winking suavely at me.

I frowned.

If Sasuke was here… but he wasn't my _boyfriend…_ than who was he?

And why was he flirting with me?

I felt something grab my left breast and I looked down to see a hand attached to it.

I saw that there was an arm attached to the hand.

And a body attached to the arm.

And a head attached to the body.

And that head belonged to Neji.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, smacking him upside the head. He went flying, crashing into the far wall.

"What the…" I stared at my hand. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh so _you're_ allowed to beat him up but _I'm_ not?" Hinata shrieked. "You just have to have everything for yourself, huh?"

"What?" I asked, staring at her. "How did I even do that?"

"I like a _strong_ girl," Sasuke said, sliding up to me.

I turned to stare at him.

"Why don't you forget _Menma_ and come to me?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Alright," I said, pushing him away, "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you start by getting out of here!" Kiba said, glaring at me.

"Fine!" Hinata said, "I'm leaving. Come on, Grace."

I followed her out.

"How did I do that?" I asked her.

"How did you do what?" she asked me.

"When I hit Neji he went _flying," _I said. "I'm not that strong!"

"Sure you are," Hinata said spitefully, "The Fifth Hokage taught you after all."

"What?" I asked, staring at her, "Tsunade taught me? I'm a ninja?"

Hinata turned to stare at me. "Of course you are!" she said, "What, did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeah…" I said, walking with Hinata back into the changing room, "I hit my head…"

I got dressed and then realized that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I had no idea where I was living. After all, in this world I may not even be the Third Hokage's granddaughter… Or even if I was… I was a _ninja…_ I was probably living on my own.

"Um," I said, grabbing ahold of Sakura's sleeve, "Where do I live?"

"You don't remember where you live?" Sakura asked, "That happens to me sometimes too!"

"What? Never mind…" I said, "Do you know where Menma lives?"

"Sorry, no," Sakura said.

"Alright," I said, turning to face Tenten, "What about you? Do you know where Menma lives?"

"How can you forget where both you and your boyfriend live?" Tenten asked.

"Hit my head," I said.

"Well, he lives at five Water Street," Tenten said.

"Five Water Street," I said, nodding. I think I know where that is.

I walked out, and began walking in the direction I believed was Water Street.

I found it, and walked up to the house. It appeared to be a second floor apartment, and I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

I heard a few crashes from inside and then the door opened, revealing a pretty red-haired kunoichi.

"Uh, hello," I said, "I was wondering if this was—"

"Grace!" she cried, pulling me into a hug, "How nice to see you!"

She pulled me into the house.

"Hi," I said, realizing that I must have found the right house. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Oh? Of course!" she said, "I was just about to serve dinner! Minato! Grace is here!"

"Minato?" I asked, realizing that this must be Menma's father.

A man walked into the hallway.

My eyes widened.

"The Fourth Hokage!" I said, pointing at him.

Both he and his wife stared at me. "What?" he asked, "I'm not the Hokage…"

I blinked. That's right… now that it think of it when I looked at the Hokage Faces I saw that instead of the Minato there was another man instead.

"Wait a second…" I said, shock filling me, "If _your_ Menma's parents then…"

I looked over to the side where a small table was standing next to the wall. There were a few pictures sitting on it.

And in them…

"Naruto?" I asked, staring at the pictures.

Sure enough, there were Minato, his wife, and _Naruto_ in the pictures. And in one there was me and Naruto, and Naruto was kissing my cheek.

"Naruto?" the red haired woman looked confused, "You mean Menma?"

I walked over and picked up the picture that had me in it. It _looked_ like Naruto…

I was dating _Naruto _in this world?

What kind of sick joke is this?

"Are you okay?" the woman asked me. Kushina I think the nurse said her name was.

"Yeah…" I said, "I'm just… I hit my head earlier today so I'm feeling a little forgetful. Is Menma here?"

Kushina and Minato looked at each other, faces falling. "No," Minato said, "He hasn't come home in a few days… we assumed he was with you."

"Oh," I said, "Well, no… he's not with me."

They both looked worried.

"I'm sure he's okay," I said, "Wherever he is."

They both nodded.

"Well, how about dinner?" Kushina asked, smiling at me.

"Sure," I said, "I'm starving."

_**To be continued…**_

**In case it wasn't obvious before… everything from Grace's point of view is in the Genjutsu world. Until she wakes up, that is.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	69. Dreaming Storm: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Dreaming Storm: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: You kind of see Sasuke and Grace romance in this chapter… but it's in the genjutsu world so it doesn't really count ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto, B and Itachi watched as Nagato disappeared.

"I'm glad you're on our side now," Naruto told Itachi, "Although I kind of wish that the crow didn't have to be stored inside of me. That hurt going in and out."

"It was the only way," Itachi said, "For me to keep Shisui's eye with you. The only way to stop the Edo Tensei from affecting me."

"Right," Naruto said, "Well, where to now?"

"I must stop the Edo Tensei," Itachi said, "You deal with Madara."

"No," Naruto said, "I've already said it a hundred times—_I'm going to do everything." _

"My techniques and plans are perfect for stopping the Edo Tensei," Itachi said.

"But I'm going to deal with everything!" Naruto protested.

There was a short silence before Itachi said, "You need to rely on people. Otherwise you'll only end up like Madara."

Naruto blinked.

"I must go," Itachi said, "The longer I wait the more damage the Eddo Tensei will cause."

And with that he left.

Naruto watched him go.

"Right," He said, "Let's go beat up Madara."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes, smelling something tasty. It smelled like breakfast.

I looked around.

I was in Menma's room which Minato and Kushina had automatically expected me to sleep in. So apparently Menma and I are at _that_ level of our relationship.

No wonder the nurse wasn't that surprised when she thought I was pregnant.

I got up and walked out of the room, into the common area.

"Good morning!" Kushina said brightly, setting the table.

"Good morning," I said, walking up to her, yawning.

"Good morning!" Minato said from the kitchen area.

"Good morning," I said again.

"How did you sleep?" Kushina asked.

"Well, thank you," I said, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, no, let us do everything!" Kushina said, "Sit, sit!"

I sat down.

Well, at least my boyfriend's parents liked me.

At least my boyfriend _had_ parents.

Although from what I pieced together it seemed like Naruto—no, _Menma_ was the rebellious type. I mean, Naruto is kind of rebellious, but Menma seems… _darker._

And from what I've _pieced_ together, it seems as though we were going through a rough patch.

"We're sending out a search party today," Minato said, "To find Menma."

"Oh?" I asked, "I hope he's… okay…"

"So do we," Kushina sighed. "Normally he returns after a few days but it's been a week."

"He usually runs off?" I asked.

Kushina and Minato glanced at each other. "Yes," Minato said, "You don't remember that?"

"I, uh, knocked my head, remember?" I said.

"Right," Kushina said, "Did you get it checked out?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Minor concussion," I said.

"Well," Minato said, "Make sure Lady Tsunade doesn't send you off on any missions until it's all sorted out."

"Trust me," I said, "I'm not suited for any missions at the moment."

I listened as Minato and Kushina chatted until breakfast was ready, and then I ate heartily, finding that my appetite was greatly increased since arriving in this world.

Maybe it was because I was a ninja or something here…

"I should probably be off," I said, waving goodbye and heading out. I passed by a mirror and did a double take. I looked somewhat different. I don't know what it was… I seemed more muscular.

I also seemed leaner. More fit and my body seemed hard, having lost that soft plushy look I usually have. I guess I work out more since I'm a ninja.

I left their apartment and headed towards Head Quarters. I might as well find Tsunade and talk to her. Head Quarters would also be able to tell me where I lived…

I reached it and walked inside. I knocked on Tsunade's office door.

"Enter," I heard Tsunade answer from inside.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Chūnin," she said.

"No need to be sarcastic," I snapped.

"I'm not," Tsunade said, looking shocked.

"I—uh, okay…" I said, "So I was… thinking…"

Something was different about her.

But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So how have you been?" Tsunade asked, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How have you been? You seem a little off," Tsunade said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

_That was what was so different._

"And what happened to your breasts?" I asked.

"My breasts?" Tsunade asked, staring at me.

"You're flat chested!" I said, pointing at her, "And you're busty!" I said, pointing at Shizune.

They both stared at me.

"Anyway," I said, "I need to go home but I bumped my head and can't seem to remember where I live…"

Tsunade and Shizune continued to stare at me.

"Well," Tsunade said finally, "If you need help remembering where you live you can ask the front desk. They have records of all ninja."

"Right," I said, frowning. "That's right…"

"And I assume you'll want to take a leave," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that would be _great_," I said. "Well, I best be on my way…" I waved at them awkwardly before turning and leaving the office, heading downstairs to where the desk was. There were a few ninja in line and I went to the back, waiting patiently.

I heard heavy breathing behind me and looked around to see Neji standing behind me, staring at my ass.

"Hey!" I shouted, smacking his face.

He went flying again.

The room went silent and everyone turned to stare at me.

"He was staring at me ass!" I said, shrugging.

This super strength was kind of cool.

Also, I can't believe that Neji is openly a pervert in this world. I mean—I've always suspected that he was a pervert—but I mean, who _wouldn't_ use the Byakugan to peep on people.

I know I would.

Wait… does that make _me_ a pervert?

I reached the desk and said, "I, uh, can't remember where I live," I said.

The person just stared at me. "Identification number?" he asked.

"I don't have one—I don't remember," I corrected myself.

"Fine, wait here, Grace, I'll look it up," the man got up and disappeared through a room to the left. After about ten minutes he returned with a slip of paper. "Here," he said, "This is your address."

"Thanks," I said, taking it.

I looked at it.

_10C Gogori Street. _

I had no idea where that was.

"Any idea where this is?" I asked, "I don't know how to get there."

The ninja continued to stare at me. "Two lefts and a right," he said.

"Thanks!" I said, leaving the building.

I followed his instructions and found an apartment building. I headed to the second floor and found my apartment.

I tried the door.

It was locked.

"Crap!" I said, frowning. I didn't have the key. I searched my pocket and drew out a key chain, with many keys on it.

I tried each one until the last, which opened the door. I headed inside.

"Hello?" I called, but there was no answer.

I don't know why I thought Naruto—_Menma _might be here.

I walked in. It was a small, modest and neat apartment. Very neat. If I didn't have the key I wouldn't have thought it was my apartment.

"I guess I'm neater in this world…" I said out loud.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

I needed to think things through.

I needed to find a way to wake up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Gaara!" Naruto said, grinning at him, "Let me explain…"

"What do you mean, you'll 'explain'—" Gaara began.

"We need to be moving," the Tsuchikage said, "We have other opponents to defeat."

"Right!" Naruto said, "Let's get going."

They all began speeding through the landscape, heading towards the next opponent.

"Who are we fighting next?" Naruto shouted over the wind.

"Depends on which direction we go!" the Tsuchikage shouted back.

"Gaara and the Old Man," Naruto shouted, "Go left! I'll go right!"

They split off and Naruto ran for a little while before landing in front of a mass of ninja, facing what appeared to be an older version of the Raikage.

"I'm your opponent!" Naruto shouted, pointing to himself.

"Naruto!" Temari shouted from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "I'm taking over from here on out!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I decided to go for a walk through the village. I had nothing to do—and I wasn't about to sit all day in my apartment. I wanted to know where Konohamaru was.

I walked to the Hokage Mansion.

I knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes before it was answered.

"Konohamaru!" I said, grinning at him.

He stared solemnly back at me. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I—uh, wanted to see you," I said.

"And?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, didn't you want to see me too?" I asked.

"Why would I want to see you?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because you're my…" I trailed off. If I lived in my own apartment that probably meant that I_ wasn't_ living at the Hokage Mansion. And that meant that I probably _wasn't_ the Third Hokage's granddaughter. Which meant that I _wasn't_ Konohamaru's sister.

"Where's Bingley?" I asked.

"Who?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, I guess…" I trailed off again. I guess I didn't adopt Bingley this time around. Which meant that Konohamaru would not have inherited him. "Never mind," I said. "I guess I'll be going…"

"Goodbye," Konohamaru said, closing the door in my face.

I stared at it for a few moments before dejectedly walking away and back into the village. I walked aimlessly for a little while before hearing a gaggle of girls in the distance. I looked up to see Sasuke standing, surrounded by a bunch of girls.

He seemed to be flirting with them.

"What the…" I felt anger boil up inside me and stormed over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

He dislodged himself from the group of girls and walked over to me. "Grace," he simpered, "Finally deciding to forget that asshole and come to me, eh?"

"No," I said, crossing my arms, "I'm just wondering what you're doing with all these girls!"

"I'll forget all these girls if _you_ become my girlfriend," Sasuke said, handing me a flower that he had been holding in his hand.

I took it and gazed at it. "Don't tell me you're a flaky _playboy_ in this world!" I said.

Sasuke looked hurt.

"Take your flower," I said, handing it back to him. "I've got to go…"

I turned to go but he caught my hand. "Wait!" he said, stopping me. I turned to face him and then I realized that he was way too close way too fast.

"Don't tell me you don't sense this connection between us," he whispered seductively.

"I…uh…" I said, blushing. I felt like kissing—but why wouldn't I? He's my _boyfriend_ for heaven's sake. I mean, he is in _real life._ "I have a boyfriend…" I said uncertainly.

"A boyfriend who has deserted you," he answered, sliding up closer to me. We were flush against each other now. The girls behind him were now loudly complaining.

"I… uh…"I said again. "I really should be going…"

"Well," he said, stepping away from me, "Think about it."

"Oh trust me," I said, "I will."

I walked away. I stopped after a few meters and turned around, only to see that he had returned to the gaggle of girls and was handing the flower to another girl.

I scowled.

I also did _not_ like the Sasuke of this world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There's no doubt about it," Gaara said, "This is the Edo Tensei version of Madara."

He gazed at the tall form standing above them.

"Then who is the Madara we've been fighting against for so long?" the Mizukage asked.

"Who knows?" Gaara said, "Whoever he is, we have to trust that Naruto and Killer B will defeat him."

"Right," Tsunade said, "We have to have faith in Naruto."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto hurried through the woods, B following closely behind. "Almost there!" Naruto said, "I can feel him!"

He saw in the distance the fake Madara approaching him fast. He sped up to attack and then halted suddenly.

The fake Madara was not alone. There were six Edo Tensei zombies along with him, as well as…

"Grace!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide with shock.

Grace in the fake Madara's arms, unconscious.

"How did you get her?!" Naruto shouted. "What did you do to her?"

"Hello Naruto," the fake Madara said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Let go of Grace you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Madara said, "Not until you hand both yourself and your friend over to me."

Naruto gritted his teeth. This was going to be complicated. How was he going to defeat the fake Madara _and_ keep Grace out of the crossfire? The only conceivable way was to get her away from the fake Madara as soon as possible.

At least for the moment, the fake Madara was taking care to be careful with her.

"Don't drop her!" Naruto warned.

The fake Madara didn't answer.

Naruto didn't have time to talk further, for the six Edo Tensei zombies began attacking. Naruto quickly realized that these were the other Hosts. He also noticed that each had one eye that was the Sharingan and one eye that was the Rinnegan.

"Just like you!" he shouted at Madara, "They have the same eyes as you and that other Madara."

The fake Madara stiffened slightly, but Naruto was not paying attention. He was too busy fighting off the Hosts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked through the village, not sure what I should do. They're probably going to send out the team to find Menma soon. I wondered if I should go with them or not.

Then again, how useful would I be? I'm not a ninja. Not really…

But then again, I _do_ have that super strength, so maybe I _can_ do things a ninja can do. Automatically like.

I realized with a shock that I was heading towards the Uchiha compound.

I walked up to the gate, and found that there were two guards posted.

"Halt," one of the guards said, "State your business."

"I—uh… came here to see Sasuke," I said.

The guards glanced at each other before nodding. I walked through. It was strange to see the Uchiha Compound filled will bustle and life. So _this_ is what the Uchiha Compound was like before Itachi murdered everyone…

With a shock I realized that in _this_ world Itachi must _not_ have murdered everyone… which meant that he was probably still here…

I walked up to Sasuke's house and stared at the door. I wondered if I should go in or not. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened and I saw a woman who looked remarkably like Sasuke standing there.

"Yes?" she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I… uh… I'm here to see Sasuke," I said.

She scowled at this and then said, "Another one, huh? Well, come on in…"

I followed her into the house and sat on the couch while she went to go find Sasuke.

I don't know what I was doing. I _wasn't_ here to see Sasuke. And I _didn't_ want to see him. But I suppose it's too late now.

"Grace Witherspoon," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I stood up quickly and turned, to see that Itachi was standing there. He was wearing the ANBU's gear and was gazing at me with those serene eyes, but there was something different about them.

They weren't sad.

"Itachi," I said, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…uh…" I said. "I'm here to see Sasuke."

Itachi nodded.

"I'm saying 'uh' a lot today," I said, grinning despite myself.

"You've always had that quality," Itachi said.

I frowned.

I don't know quite how to take that… was that a compliment or an insult?

"So you've finally come to see me," I heard someone say from the stairs.

I looked over to see Sasuke standing there.

I looked back to see that Itachi was gone.

"Oh, uh—I mean… hi, Sasuke," I said, "Nice to see you again…"

He walked up to me and I began to see the flaw of this plan.

"Can't stop thinking about me, huh?" he said, sliding up to me.

"Oh, you're _all_ I can think about," I said sarcastically, taking a step away from him.

He took a step closer to me.

I looked at his lips and found myself wanting to kiss him. I mean, he was totally _disgusting_ in this world but he was still my boyfriend in real life.

And I still find him totally irresistible.

And I haven't seen him in _forever…_

"Don't deny it," he said, his face inching closer to mine.

"I wasn't," I whispered, closing my eyes and waiting for our lips to lock.

His pressed into mine, deepening the kiss passionately.

I moaned into him and felt his hands grab and massage my ass.

Something was different however.

It was obvious that this was a different Sasuke than in real life.

"Wow," I said when we broke apart.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" he said, kissing my neck.

"Oh my God…" I said, "I haven't been this horny since the fourth month of my pregnancy…"

Sasuke looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "I…" I frowned.

What was I _doing?_

I had a boyfriend in this world! And sure… _I_ wasn't really his girlfriend…

But this wasn't even the real Sasuke…

I was practically cheating on both my real boyfriend and my fake boyfriend…

Although… this _was_ only a genjutsu… a _dream…_ and there's nothing wrong with having a dirty dream…

And this _was _Sasuke.

But he wasn't the _real_ Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Sure, but that doesn't have to stop us," he said.

"Yeah, but I'd like to think I am a good person," I said, "I mean, if we lived in a different world where I _didn't_ have a boyfriend—or if _you_ were my boyfriend…"

"I can be your boyfriend," he said.

"Would you stop seeing other girls?" I asked, giving him a lidded look.

"Of course," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," he said again.

"_Really?" _I asked again.

He was silent for a few moments before saying, "Of… course…"

"I don't believe you," I said, shrugging.

"I won't stop trying," he said.

"I look forward to it," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I should be off," Sasuke said, "I'll see you around."

He left.

I watched him go and then frowned.

That was… surreal…

As so many things here in this world.

I walked over to the kitchen and knocked on the wall.

Sasuke's mother looked up from the table.

"Oh hello," she said, frowning at me. "What are you still doing here?"

I got the impression that Sasuke invited many girls here.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I said, "And to tell you that… in another world your son is…"

I didn't really have many good things to say about Sasuke. Other than that he was a good lover…

And I don't think many mothers would want to hear that.

"I, uh…" I hesitated.

But this may be the only time I ever got to talk with Sasuke's mother.

No… forget that. This is the _only_ time I'll get to talk to his mother. But how would I talk with her without it being awkward? Or letting her know that I'm from another world?

"What would you do if you found out you were going to be a grandmother?" I asked.

Her head whipped towards me. "You're pregnant?" she demanded.

"No!" I said, "I mean… I'm… not really… I've got to go," I turned around and left the house.

That was… embarrassing.

Surreal.

I walked in the village until I saw Minato and Kushina approaching me.

"Grace!" Kushina said, "We were about to head out to find Menma. Do you want to come with us?"

"I… um…" I looked in their eager faces and realized how… heartbroken they would be if they knew I kissed Sasuke.

At least I stopped it.

And this is only a genjutsu after all.

It isn't _real._

It's all in my mind…

"I'm still feeling a little woozy," I said, pointing to my head.

"Right!" Kushina said, walking up to me. "Go home and rest," she said. "Take it easy. We'll find Menma and bring him back to you."

"Alright," I said, "I'll trust you with that."

"We'll be off!" Kushina said, "See you around!"

I watched them head off towards the gate.

I shook my head. I don't know _what_ I'm going to do when Menma comes back and I have to deal with my sudden Naruto-like boyfriend.

What am I going to do?

Well, hopefully I'll 'wake up' before then.

If I ever wake up.

_**To be continued…**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	70. Dreaming Storm: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Dreaming Storm: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious but time passes differently in the genjutsu world, so it's a new day in that world it doesn't mean it's a new day in the real world.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto dodged an attack from one of the hosts and landed hard in the Eight-Tail's hand.

This battle was going nowhere.

His current main concern, however, was not he fight at hand, but where Grace was. He watched as the fake Madara absorbed her into his body.

Was she alright? Where was she?

He dodged another attack and then realized with a shock that the fake Madara was approaching fast.

Suddenly he and the Eight-Tails, which had fully transformed during the fight, were not alone.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted, relieved, "Bushy-eyebrows-dude!"

The two ninja stood in front of him, standing between him and the six hosts and the fake Madara.

"Let me explain what we know about our opponents so far," Naruto said, and launched into an explanation. "They have the Rinnegan and then they also have the Sharingan and they have these spikes in their left chest!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Guy shouted.

"They have the Rinnegan and they have the Sharingan and they have those spikes that Pain had," Kakashi said.

"That…still doesn't make any sense…" Guy said.

"LISTEN," the Eight-Tailed beast shouted, "We have to be careful. It's six Tailed Beasts against one."

"We know, we know," Naruto said, standing up.

He gazed across the way to where the fake Madara was standing. Naruto had to overcome these Tailed Beasts before he could even think about defeating the fake Madara… and for now, that was his greatest priority. He needed to do that to stop this war… and to free Grace from his clutches.

But he had to get her out in the open before he defeated him. Who knows what would happen to her if the fake Madara died while she was stuck inside whatever place he took her to.

Suddenly he was receding deep within his subconscious.

He looked up to see the Nine-Tails standing before him behind the gate.

"Want to have a chat?" he asked, grinning up at the beast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked to my apartment and walked inside, laying down on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to wake myself up from the illusion.

To no avail.

It was too strong.

I suppose Itachi must have _wanted_ me to wake up last time, and that was why I was able to do it.

Whatever… I have to trust that someone will rescue me and wake me up. I just hope my body is okay.

I hope the _baby_ is okay.

I got up and began searching for food. My kitchen was well stocked and I quickly made a dinner and ate, and then went to bed because I was tired.

The next day I left the apartment and walked through the village, deciding what I should do for the day. I almost wish I went on the mission with Minato and Kushina… at least it would have given me something to do…

But I would only get in the way.

"Grace!" I heard a bright familiar voice shout.

I looked up to see Tenten, Sakura and Hinata walking towards me.

"Oh great," I muttered to myself, "The three musketeers…"

Sakura and Tenten I didn't mind seeing so much but Hinata was not on my radar as people I wanted to be around. I mean, in _real life_ she is, but she was just so different in this world. I really didn't like her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, glaring at me.

"I'm… uh… going for a walk," I said.

"I would have thought you would have gone with Menma's parents to go find him," Tenten said.

"Oh, well," I said, shrugging, "I'm a little woozy from hitting my head a few days ago—minor concussion and all."

"Doesn't matter," Hinata was walking up to me, "You better watch out," she whispered in my ear, "Because if you're not careful… I'm going to take what's rightfully mine."

"Oh, you mean Menma?" I asked, "Go ahead and take him. I don't want him."

Hinata took a few steps back and looked thoroughly confused. "What?" she asked.

"I mean—we're going through a rough patch. Go for it. If he decides he wants you instead of me than so be it. Otherwise, back off," I continued walking.

"Wait a second, Grace!" I heard Sakura shout, "Don't you think that's a bit brash to say just because you and Menma are going through a rough patch?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me you and _Sasuke_ are doing it!?" Tenten asked.

I stared at her. "Why would Sasuke and I be doing it?"

"I heard you went to his house yesterday," Tenten said.

"So you were cheating on Menma, huh?" Hinata spat.

"I was just seeing a friend," I said.

"Since when are you and Sasuke friends?" Hinata asked.

I stared at them. "Since _forever_," I said, ignoring the fact that in _this_ world I probably was _not_ friends with him.

In fact, in this world I probably would not _want_ to be friends with him.

"Okay then…" Sakura said, frowning.

"Anyway, I've got to be off," I said, "I have a lot of things to do…"

I hoped they would buy this blatant lie and I walked off. I walked for what seemed like ages until I spotted someone familiar.

"Itachi!" I shouted, walking up to him.

He turned and gave me a smile, and I realized how handsome a man he was. No wonder I used to have a crush on him.

"Hello Grace," he said.

"How are you?" I asked, "Everything good with you?"

He frowned, and then smiled again. "Everything is fine," he said.

"So…" I said, "Your brother is a downright_ pig_, huh?"

He frowned again.

"Don't deny it," I said, "He's a flirty—flaky—_playboy…" _

"I wasn't going to," he said.

"Well," I said, "I'm glad you understand that… Anyway, I best be off. Lots of things to do!"

"Yes," he said, "I hear that Menma's parents left on a mission to find him. I hope they do."

I gazed at him for a short while. "I hope they do as well," I said.

And then I waved goodbye and left to go a-wandering again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Welcome," a tall woman said, smiling down at Naruto.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"This is a deeper level of the Tailed-Beasts' consciences," Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Beast, said.

"This is different from where I met with the Four-Tails," Naruto said, referring to about a half hour ago when he released the Four-Tails, Son Gokū, from his chains. The poor beast had been sucked into that summon that Madara had shortly afterwards.

"That's because you have linked with me," Kurama said.

"Good thing, too," Naruto said, grinning up at him. It took a while, but he and the Nine-Tailed fox had a long chat and managed to put aside their differences.

"We have something important to tell you," a young man said, standing atop of one of the beasts.

Naruto looked up at him and set his jaw, ready to hear it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm so bored!" I said out loud. I had no idea where I was and I now wished I really _had_ gone with Minato and Kushina… at least I would have something to do.

I mean—I literally would only be getting in the way and making an idiot of myself… but this is only a dream!

It's not like its real life!

"If you're bored I know of something we can do…" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Oh, what are you _stalking_ me now?" I asked, turning to face Sasuke.

He smirked at me.

"Really," I said, "Are you stalking me?"

"No," he said, "I just happen to be good at finding distraught maidens."

I stared at him, unsure if he was joking or not. "I don't know how to take that," I said.

"Why don't you go on a date with me…" he suggested.

"I would _love_ to," I said, realizing that I've never _officially _been on a date with Sasuke, "But I have a boyfriend. Maybe in a different life."

"Your boyfriend isn't here," he said.

"Don't you ever give up?" I asked.

"Not until I get what I want…" he said.

"Meaning once you have me you'll move on to your next target," I said.

"I would never move on from you…" he said seductively.

"I don't believe you," I said. "Really, I don't."

He was walking close to me and I contemplated hitting him. It would certainly release some of the frustration I have against the real Sasuke.

"Don't come any closer," I warned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You should know by now how strong I am," I said, "And if you take a step closer I will punch you as hard as I can in a place which will make it very difficult for you to carry on the Uchiha name."

He hesitated, stopping in place.

I smirked at him, almost wishing he _would_ step closer so I could try out my strength on him.

"Fine," he said, "I'll see you around, Grace."

He disappeared.

I watched him go and wished it would be that simple for the real Sasuke to leave me alone… but then again, did I _really_ want him to leave me alone?

And in this world Sasuke didn't leave. The Uchiha massacre didn't occur. He's just a normal teenager. And sure he's a flaky playboy… but he's not twisted and messed up.

Well, he is, but in a different, less damaging way.

I almost wished this could be the world I lived in.

No… I shook my head furiously. I needed to clear my head of that though.

After all, in this world I was not pregnant, and I would not exchange that for the world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke headed out alone after healing his wounds. Karin had been killed—a necessary sacrifice to defeat Danzō. It was a pity, but there was no medics around to heal her wounds.

Suigetsu and Jūgo and he had been separated after he attacked the five Kages. Sasuke didn't know and didn't care where or what they were doing.

For now, Sasuke headed towards the Leaf Village. He needed to get there soon, while all the shinobi were distracted with this war, and destroy all the citizens.

And to get Grace.

It had been too long since the last time he saw her, and anxiety was starting to eat away at him.

Was she alright? Was the baby alright?

He needed answers.

His eyebrows furrowed as he sensed someone coming in the opposite direction, a very familiar presence

In fact… his eyes widened.

No… It couldn't be…

He looked up to see…

_Itachi. _Leaping from branch to branch.

Sasuke backtracked immediately, following in Itachi's footsteps.

_How was Itachi alive? _He thought. _What kind of jutsu was this? _

He needed answers.

Grace could wait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you finally arrived," Kabuto said, looking up as Itachi approached.

"Nagato could sense your chakra," Itachi said. "I came here as soon as I gained control of my body."

Sasuke walked up from behind him. "I want answers," he said.

"Now is not the time," Itachi said, not looking at him.

"Besides," Kabuto said, looking at Sasuke with interest, "You have bigger things to worry about. Your little _woman_ is currently being used as bait."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Where is Grace?" he demanded.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke then.

"Madara has her," Kabuto said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "If we work together we can defeat him quicker. And then you can rescue Grace and bring her to safety."

"Will you talk with me afterwards?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi was silent for a short while. "Very well," he said at last. "We will talk."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was paranoid for the rest of the day that I would bump into Sasuke again.

I mean… the guy was a real creep.

A real _pig. _

And an hour ago I saw him with that gaggle of girls again, flirting his ass off. I'm glad the _real_ Sasuke isn't like that.

Is this what Sasuke really would have been like if the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen?

I almost _prefer_ his brand of insanity to this. At least he's faithful to me in real life.

"Grace!" I heard someone shout, and I looked up to see Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji approaching me.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling at them.

There was something different about them though… Shikamaru had this dumb idiotic look plastered across his face, Chōji seemed painfully serious and thin, and Ino looked like Hinata. The _real_ Hinata. All shy and composed.

"Want to go to eat with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not that again," Chōji snapped, "Is food all that's on your mind?"

"What? It's time for dinner!" Shikamaru said.

"I'll go eat with you," I said, "As long as I don't have to pay."

Shikamaru groaned, "What, so _we_ have to pay?"

"Yup," I said, "You invited _me_, that means I'm your _guest." _

"I'm not eating so I'm not paying," Chōji said, crossing his arms.

"What, so only Ino and _I _have to pay?" Shikamaru complained.

"Technically Ino should be treated because she's a girl," I said, smirking at him, "So looks like _you're _just paying."

Shikamaru smacked his head repeatedly. "Why did you have to invite her…" he muttered to himself.

"I don't mind paying," Ino mumbled, "As long as we have fun together! Oh, and Grace, I hear that Menma's parents went on a mission to find him. I hope they do!"

I stared at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

She blinked, confused.

"Never mind," I said, "I'd love to go to eat with you guys—and I'll…" I reached into my pocket and drew out a wallet. "I'll pay for my share as well," I said.

"Whoop!" Shikamaru leapt up and punched the air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They're disappearing!" Naruto shouted gleefully as the bodies of the five remaining hosts began to disintegrate.

"Don't count your blessings yet," Guy said, "We still have the masked man to defeat."

"Still," Naruto said, "That's five less people we have to fight right now…"

"The Edo Tensei must have been released," Kakashi said.

"Great!" Naruto said, "Than that means that everyone doesn't have to fight anymore!"

He looked across the wasteland to where the fake Madara was standing on that strange summon of his.

Now for the real battle.

He squinted his eyes and saw that something was materializing.

"It's Grace!" Naruto shouted.

Grace as sitting, leaning against the fake Madara's legs. The fake Madara had her hair in his hands, keeping her in place.

"He had Grace?" Kakashi asked.

"This is horrible!" Guy shouted.

"We have to be careful not to hurt her," Kakashi said, "If she gets caught in the crossfire she could die. Our first priority is to rescue her and take her to safety."

_**To be continued…**_

**Thanks for reading! Only five more chapters left!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	71. Dreaming Storm: Chapter 5

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Dreaming Storm: Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: The last chapter of the "Dreaming Storm" arc. Next chapter starts "****La Nascita****Della Verità". Also, this chapter is **_**wildly**_** anti-clamatic. On account for me refusing to write fight scenes. On account that I'm horrible at them and hate writing them. Which is why it was a stupid idea to write this story in the first place...**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke watched as Itachi disintegrated into the air.

_I will always love you…_

Those had been Itachi's last words.

Sasuke glanced at the frozen form of Kabuto.

Itachi had managed to catch the monster in an illusion, forcing him to release the Edo Tensei, which had ultimately ended Itachi's time on the Earth.

Sasuke watched as the last fragments of Itachi drifted and disappeared.

_Madara and Danzō's stories are true…_ he had said.

That meant that what Madara and Grace had told him about the Uchiha Massacre were true. Which meant… he gritted his teeth, his fists clenching.

The Leaf Village would pay.

He felt conflicted.

But for now he needed to get to Grace.

He leapt away from where he was standing when the ceiling collapsed, and two figures landed deftly where he had been standing.

"Suigetsu, Jūgo," Sasuke said, "You've returned."

"Oh yes we have…" Suigetsu said. "And you won't believe what we found…"

"Itachi and I stopped the Edo Tensei," Sasuke interrupted.

"Itachi?" Suigetsu looked confused, "Oh… _he_ was a part of the Edo Tensei… I see… anyway, take a look at this—"

"The Edo Tensei version of Madara," Jūgo interrupted, "Is still around."

Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Quit interrupting me!" Suigetsu snapped. "Anyway, check this out." He handed a scroll to Sasuke. "We found it at Orochimaru's lair. You won't believe what's written on it."

Sasuke opened the scroll and looked at it. "This is…" he said quietly.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu said, "With this—we could take over—"

"Our paths end here," Sasuke interrupted, turning around and walking away.

"What? What are you talking about? I came all the way to find you just to—" Suigetsu began.

"I'm going to revive Orochimaru—he needs to do something for me," Sasuke said, "And then I'm going to get Grace."

"Her again?" Suigetsu looked annoyed. "Come on, when are you going to get a hint? She hates your guts."

"She's not at the Leaf Village," Sasuke said, "She's is with Madara."

"Madara? Which one? The Edo Tensei one or the fake masked one?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke frowned.

He didn't know.

He would just have to search for both and hope that the first one he found had her.

But for now, she could wait. Either way, Madara wouldn't dare kill her. She was much too valuable as a hostage to kill.

He was probably trying to exchange her life for Naruto's.

For now, he would revive Orochimaru, and then he would talk to the Hokages about the truth about the Uchiha and the Leaf Village...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked into my apartment and felt around until I found the light. I walked into my bedroom and fell on the bed. I was _stuffed._

Man, being a ninja really amps up your appetite. I ate so much.

I felt my arms, feeling the taut muscles.

I couldn't believe how muscular I was. I mean, I wasn't _huge_, but I was hard and lean, and I could probably kick some major ass.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep without getting dressed or taking my shoes off.

The next morning I got up and took a shower. I was starting to smell from not bathing in a while and got dressed. I left my apartment and walked down the street, wondering what I should do.

"Grace!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

I turned to see Sakura bounce up to me.

"Hello Sakura," I said, smiling at her.

"Hello Grace!" she said happily, "I hear Menma's parents are back!"

"Did they get Menma?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "I saw them at Lady Tsunade's office earlier."

My eyes widened slightly and then I turned and hurried to Minato and Kushina's apartment. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Grace!" Kushina said, smiling wearily at me, "What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in…"

I stepped in and looked around.

Menma wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Menma?" I asked.

Kushina's smile faded and was replaced by a scowl. "He's in his room," she said, waving in that direction.

"I'm going to see him," I said, smiling at her.

"Go ahead," she said, walking back to the living area.

I walked to Menma's room and knocked on the door.

Naruto's voice answered, telling me to come in.

I frowned. It _sounded_ like Naruto, but it was slightly deeper. It was darker and more serious. Angry almost.

I opened the door and walked in. Inside was a Naruto—except that he had black hair.

"Naru—Menma!" I said, "Where were you?"

"Around," he said, getting off of his bed and walking towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I said.

He gazed at me for a short while. He walked up to me and said, "I thought we agreed to give it some time."

"Did we?" I asked, frowning, "I guess I was so worried about you that wanted to see you right away."

He narrowed his eyes, walking up to me. "You're not Grace," he said.

"I am," I said, "I have the same chakra, don't I?"

His eyes narrowed further. He reached out and grabbed my chin, pulling me closer to him.

This… Naruto was very different from the original.

"Maybe…" he said.

"I'll prove it," I said, taking his hand away from my chin and leaning up to kiss him.

It felt strange, to kiss Naruto, but I don't know what Menma would do if he thought I was someone else. He may try to hurt me. Not that that was that horrible of a fate in this world. It's not like any of this is real.

He didn't kiss me back.

I stepped away from him.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"About," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"It doesn't concern you," he said.

"Right," I said, nodding, "Well, what do you want to—_mgh_…"

He kissed me, pushing me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, pushing him away. Normally that would have made no difference but this time I caused him to skid across the room and almost fall over.

He smirked at me. "You can't fake that strength," he said.

"So I'm the real me," I said.

"Why didn't you come with my parents to find me?" he asked.

"What? Oh—I had a concussion," I said.

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I said, "I should probably get going though…"

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, panicking, "I definitely, _definitely _do _not_ want to stay the night!"

I did _not_ want to have sex with Naruto… that would be… very mentally destructive…

"Bye!" I said, leaving the room. "Bye Kushina! Bye Minato!" I called.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Kushina asked, walking out of the living area to the hall where I was standing.

"Oh no," I said, "I have plans."

"Okay," Kushina said, "I'll see you around then."

"Bye!" I said again, leaving the apartment.

As I closed the door behind me, I leaned against the outer wall. I can't believe how different Menma is from Naruto… it's like he's a completely different person. I mean, they're all different people… but Menma was the most disturbing.

Maybe it's because I'm closest with Naruto in real life.

I shook my head and continued walking.

I heard people giggling and knew what it was before I even looked up.

"Ugh, Sasuke…" I muttered, quickening my pace and hoping that Sasuke and his gaggle of giggling girls wouldn't notice me.

"Grace Witherspoon," he said, dislodging himself from the girls and walking towards me.

_Oh great…_

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said, smiling sweetly at him, "The man whore of the Leaf Village."

He smirked. "Admit it, you want to finish that kiss."

"Oh _yes," _I said sarcastically. "Please, _take me _Sasuke. Come here and _take me."_

He took a few steps forward.

"_Don't even think of coming over here," _I snapped, putting up my finger to stop him.

He stopped.

"I do _not_ like you," I said.

"You know," he said, "I was there when we kissed. You _definitely _like me."

I frowned.

"Well," I said, "I don't… like you any_more." _

"People's opinions don't change that quickly," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Because there is literally _no one_ I dislike more in this world than you. You arrogant, flaky _perverted_ playboy!"

He smirked at me.

"Ugh, I can't even _look_ at you," I said, walking away. "Don't you follow me!" I yelled when I heard footsteps.

Before I wake up I'll have to find him and punch him really hard where the sun don't shine. Just for the heck of it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto looked over to where many people were arriving. Many people.

"So you guys finally decided to show up," he said.

"Don't get all cocky just because you've been fighting off the two Madaras this whole time," Kiba shouted.

"We're here to support you," Shikamaru said. "Give us an update, Kakashi."

"Obito, the masked man," Kakashi said, "Is currently trying to capture the Eight and Nine-tails to create the Ten-Tails. The real Madara is with him."

"So far he's been unsuccessful," Guy said.

"Who's that with him?" Ino asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Grace," Naruto said, "Every time we get close he sucks her into that other dimension. We have to get her away from him first before we fully attack him."

"My Kamui should be able to pass into his other dimension," Kakashi said, "I'll go in and try to draw her out. Then someone else take her far away from here."

"I will," Neji said.

"Good, alright then," Kakashi said, "Let's get going. B and Eight-Tails, get ready to throw me and Naruto!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked down the street, trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. I just don't want to run into Sasuke again. I looked behind me.

He wasn't following me.

Thank _God._

I continued walking.

"Grace," I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Okay you perverted piece of crap!" I said, spinning around and lifting my fist. "Oh, it's just you, Naru—Menma," I said.

He walked up to me. "Do you want to go on a date?" he asked.

"Rethinking that whole 'taking a break' thing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Had to get out of the house," he said.

"Okay then," I said, "I'll go on a date with you. Let's get ramen."

"Sure," he said.

He wasn't as enthusiastic about this as the real Naruto would have been. Another difference.

We walked to Ichiraku Ramen and sat down, ordering our food. I'm glad I've learned to read, because it would have been hard to explain why I suddenly couldn't.

When our food arrived we ate heartily and then Menma paid and we were walking back. I didn't even realize where we were walking until we reached my apartment.

"Can I come inside?" he asked.

"Depends," I said, "What are we going to do?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You seem on edge."

"I…" I trailed off. How would I explain to him that this was all a dream to me? And that I _wasn't_ really his girlfriend? And that in _my_ world he and I were just friends? And that the thought of doing anything inappropriate with him made me want to scream and run for cover? "Um… I'm just not in a very sexy mood," I said.

He frowned. "Fine, then," he said, "We don't have to do anything."

"You know what," I said, "I'm very tired… I think I'm going to go to bed early… I… ahh…"

I looked down at my stomach. There was a strange jerking sensation that I couldn't figure out. What was it?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothi..ah…" I jerked again. I looked up at the sky and realized that everything was fading.

Was I waking up?

Then everything turned dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes.

"Where am I…" I mumbled, looking around. I felt sore all over my body and I couldn't figure out why. I saw Neji crouching next to me. "Get away from me pervert!" I shouted, pushing him away.

He didn't budge.

My strength was gone.

"Wait…" I said, looking down at my hands, from there I saw my stomach.

I was pregnant again.

"Am I awake?" I asked.

"I woke you up from the genjutsu," Neji said.

"Oh thank _God…" _I said, leaning back against the tree and sighing in relief. "It was a horrible nightmare… I was dating Naruto and Sasuke was a playboy and you were a pervert and—you don't use the Byakugan to spy on girls, do you?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't believe you," I said, "I swear you've checked me out before."

"I haven't," he said.

"You've walked in on me while I was half naked," I said.

"I certainly wasn't checking you out," he said.

"You're lucky to have seen me naked!" I snapped. "It's not my fault you don't know what real beauty is!"

I leaned back against the tree and placed a hand on my stomach.

Thank God the baby was alright. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Naruto and everyone else is fighting Madara and Obito," Neji said.

"Oh, that—_Obito?" _I asked, frowning. "What do you mean, _Obito?" _

"The man we thought was Madara was really Obito this whole time," Neji said.

"Oh," I said, "That's… strange… I mean… whoa…"

I was mind blown.

"I was wrong," I said, "This whole time, I was wrong."

"It happens to the best of us," Neji said.

"Right," I said, "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"I don't know," Neji said, "We're quite a ways from the battle field though."

"How did you get me away?" I asked breathlessly.

"Kakashi got you away," Neji said.

"I'll have to remember to thank him," I said. "I'll have to remember to thank everyone… Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"I'm no medic," he said, but he activated his Byakugan. "I see no signs of distress," he said.

"Good," I said, breathing another sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're safe," Neji said.

"I'm glad I'm safe too," I said. "If you want to go back to the battlefield you can. I'm sure I'm safe now."

"I would," Neji said, "But I'm afraid I was tasked with protecting you. I have to stay by your side."

"Oh," I said, glaring at him, "I'm sorry that it such an unfortunate _task_."

"It's an honorable task," Neji said.

"Okay then," I said.

We sat there for a short while. "I'm glad you're here with me," I said, "It wouldn't—"

He suddenly put his hand up, stopping me from talking. "What is it?" I asked.

"There are people approaching," he said, activating his Byakugan.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

His eyebrows furrowed. "It's Sasuke…" he said, and then his eyes widened. "And the Hokages!"

I gave him a look. "There must be something wrong with your eyes," I said, "That's impossible—"

Neji stood up and took a ready stance in front of me as eight people arrived in the small clearing.

Neji was right… it _was_ Sasuke. Along with Jūgo and Suigetsu… and four people whom I instantly recognized as the first, second, third and fourth Hokages.

"Gramps!" I cried, standing up and running into his arms.

"Hello child…" he said quietly, resting his hand on the back of my head.

"I've missed you so much!" I said. "How is this even possible?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We were summoned with the Edo Tensei," Gramps said, "By—"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Grace," a familiar voice said from my left.

"What?" I stepped away from Gramps and looked over. "You!" I hissed, staring at Orochimaru.

"Missed me?" he asked, smiling genuinely at me.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"I revived him," Sasuke said.

"You did?" I said, staring at him. "Why would you _do_ that? I…"

I gritted my teeth, walking over Orochimaru.

I raised my fist and hit him as hard as I could in the teeth. "That's for Keiko!" I shouted, shaking out my hand and thankful that Orochimaru didn't duck. He must have been weakened after being revived. That or just curious how hard I could punch.

Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Sasuke, you have to kill him as soon as—what _are_ you doing here? And what are you doing with the Hokages?"

"I had Orochimaru summon them to answer a few questions," Sasuke said, walking up to me. He took me in his arms. "I have forgotten my revenge—I want to become Hokage now."

"What?" I asked, frowning. "This isn't funny, Sasuke."

"I'm serious this time," he said, "Look into my eyes and see if I'm lying."

I looked in his eyes and realized that there was a good chance that he was _not_ lying. "Still," I said, "You can't just waltz back and…"

"Grace," Orochimaru said, rubbing his front teeth, "Are you… pregnant?"

I frowned, looking at him. "Yes…" I said.

"Is Sasuke the father?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," I said, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I am," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" I said.

I looked over at Orochimaru to see that he had a hungry look on his face.

"You're not getting this baby!" I growled.

"You're pregnant?" Gramps said.

"Yeah," I said, giving Orochimaru one last glare before smiling at Gramps. "You're going to be a Great-Grandpa."

Gramps smiled.

"And… Sasuke," I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. "Come back alive."

He smiled at me. "Are you worried about me?"

I gave him a painful look. "I'm always worried about you," I said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dad!" Naruto shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Minato Namikaze landed next to his son. "It seems that Orochimaru summoned the four Hokages with the Edo Tensei," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Naruto said. "I could use your help. Where's Orochimaru?"

"He went to heal the Five Kages," Minato said.

The remaining four Hokages and Sasuke landed next to Minato.

"Gramps!" Naruto said, "Sasuke? What are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a disdainful glance before saying, "I'm here to help defeat Madara and bring peace to the Leaf Village."

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "What happened to your revenge?"

"I've left that behind," Sasuke said.

"Yeah right!" Kiba shouted. "We've all heard that before!"

"I don't care what you think," Sasuke said, "I will become Hokage and bring balance to the Leaf Village."

There was a shocked silence.

"Someone like you could never become Hokage…" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke ignored him.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Naruto said, "What matters is that we've almost gotten Madara and Obito… just a little bit more and we'll do it."

"Don't leave me behind," Sakura said, running up to Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, looking at her in surprise.

"I'm not some helpless little damsel that needs saving," Sakura said, "I can fight just as well as the rest of you."

"Alright then," Naruto said, "Let's go blow this shit up!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I glanced up at the sky, and then at the distance. I was too far away to hear or see any remnants of the fighting, but it had been _hours_ since Sasuke and the others left…

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked Neji.

He looked at me, "I'm sure Sasuke is fine," he said.

I nodded.

"I hope he is," I said.

"I'm sure," Neji said again, taking my hand.

I looked down at it and then up at his face. He looked so genuine. Like he really meant it. "Thanks," I said.

Neji stood up suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone is approaching," he said, activating his Byakugan.

Two ninja appeared. I couldn't tell whose village they were from because their forehead protectors just had the symbol for 'shinobi' on it.

"It's over," one said breathlessly. "We were told to come and tell you."

I stood up. "It's over?" I asked, "Madara and Obito are dead?"

The other ninja nodded.

I closed my eyes, backing up against the tree. "Oh thank God…" I said.

"How many casualties?" Neji asked.

"A few were killed—many are injured. The medics have their work cut out for them," the first ninja said.

"Take me there," I told Neji.

"But," Neji began.

"No buts," I said, "It's over, right? There should be no danger."

"Alright then," Neji said, and he picked me up and carried me for about an hour.

"It's true!" Neji said, "I can see it with my Byakugan."

"Good!" I replied. We reached the outskirts of a large field where there were thousands of ninja bustling around, moving and tending to the wounded.

Neji set me down.

"Excuse me," I said to one, "Do you know where I can find Naruto?"

"He's at the center," the ninja told me.

"Thank you," I said and began walking towards the center of the mass of people.

Neji activated his Byakugan and was leading me there.

He stopped suddenly, and I bumped into him. "Watch where you're going," I said.

"It's…" Neji stopped talking. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Grace."

"What—what?" I asked him, panicking, "Did someone die? Was it Naruto?"

I hurried through the crowds to see a bunch of people I recognized standing around. Naruto was one of them. "Oh thank God!" I said, hurrying to hug him. "I thought you had died!"

Naruto glanced at me with a pained expression and then turned his gaze straight ahead.

I looked where he was staring and saw that Sakura was kneeling on the ground, bent over a body. She was crying.

"What… who…" but I knew whose body it was.

"No…" I said, stepping forward.

Sakura looked up to see me approaching and with great effort she dislodged herself from Sasuke's body and backed up, allowing me to fall to my knees by Sasuke's side.

"No…" I whispered, touching his neck. There was no pulse. I pulled his head onto my lap. "No… Don't… leave me…"

I could feel sobs beginning to wrack my body before I realized I was crying, tears streaming down my face.

I looked into Sasuke's lifeless eyes and for the first time in my life felt as if I were dying.

_**To be continued…**_

**Believe it or not, this is not the climax. Which is why it's not very climatic. The climax will be in a few chapters. It also will probably not be very climatic. **

**Also, I'm sorry if it's a little unsatisfying. In an ideal world I would have written out the last fight scene, and showed exactly how Sasuke died… but for 1. I wanted it to be a shock 2. The story is mostly from Grace's point of view, so refer back to number 1. And 3. I hate writing fight scenes like nobody's business.**

**Also, THIS is why I had Grace be pregnant. Because I knew I was going to kill off Sasuke and I wanted the Uchiha line to be continued. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Only four more chapters :)**


	72. La Nascita Della Verità: Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: ****La Nascita ****Della Verità****: Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This is the beginning of the end. Only a few more chapters to go!**

**Enjoy!**

I stared up at the ceiling.

It had been a week since the war ended, and I was back in the Leaf Village.

The burial for the fallen warriors was five days ago. It was where the battlefield was… the last battlefield. They were going to build a memorial there. And then the real memorial service would happen. To remember always what had happened.

I turned over.

Sasuke was buried there, along with the other heroes.

I reached out and touched the space next to me on the bed, imagining that he was there.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again as I realized for the millionth time that I would never feel him again. Never kiss him again.

Never feel his warm embrace.

And to think that I had been so mad at him just a few weeks ago…

I felt guilt trickle into my stomach.

I should have left with him when Pain attacked the village. Maybe if I had gone with him he wouldn't have needed to be a hero… and although that made no sense, it was all I could think about.

Naruto and the others tried to tell me how integral Sasuke's part in ending the war had been, but I couldn't listen.

All I could think about was the fact that he was never coming back.

Was this what Sasuke felt when he thought I had died?

This hopeless pit of despair?

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I glanced at it.

Much of the village had been restored. The villagers were working hard to restore it to its former glory. There were still streets that were in ruin, but the main buildings and houses were rebuilt and being lived in.

The Uchiha Compound was still in ruins though.

I had visited on my first day back.

"Grace?" I heard a voice said from the hallway.

I didn't answer. It was Konohamaru.

"Grace, you have a visitor," he said.

I rolled over so I was facing the other direction, facing away from the door.

"It's Neji," Konohamaru said.

I sighed and got off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it.

Neji was standing there.

He was my second visitor today.

But the only one I opened the door for.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

He gave me a sad, pitying look. "I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said.

I could feel my shoulders begin to shake.

He drew me into a hug, holding me close. "It's alright…" he whispered.

"That's not it," I answered, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "It's that…"

"What?" He asked.

"It's that… no… I can't say it," I said, shaking my head.

"That's okay," Neji said, "You don't have to say it."

I nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said.

"Why?" I asked harshly, "So you can make your move? Now that Sasuke's out of the way I'm finally free to be taken, right?"

He just gazed at me. "No," he said.

"Don't deny it," I said, backing away from him, "You just came here to get me. You don't _really _care about me. You just _want_ me."

He started to look upset at this, but there was a pitying note in his eyes that told me that he wasn't angry. Only… _pitying. _

"Well," I said, "I'm never going to love you the way I loved him!"

I slammed the door in his face and walked over to the bed, falling onto it on my back. My body shook with sobs and I realized again that I was crying.

But not just because of Sasuke… but because I _didn't mean those words I said. _

Neji was only trying to comfort me. He wasn't trying to make a move… but somehow it seemed like it would ease my pain if I was cruel to him…

Even though it only made me feel worse.

I lay in bed for hours before there was another knock on the door.

I sat up, thinking that it was perhaps Neji again.

I should apologize…

I got up and walked over, opening it.

It was not Neji, it was Sakura.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She looked at me, sad and gaunt. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who knows?" she said.

I nodded.

I better be going.

This was the third summon to go see Lady Tsunade and I had ignored the first two. I had to go this time.

I reached the newly repaired Head Quarters and went upstairs, knocking on Tsunade's door.

"Come in!" she called from within.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Ah—Grace…" she said, looking up at me, and I realized that she was also wearing a pitying look.

I was so sick of that look.

"What did you want with me?" I asked, crossing my arms. It was an awkward act because of my rapidly growing belly.

"I have a mission for you," she said.

"A mission?" I asked, frowning. I motioned to my stomach. "I'm going to have a baby in a few months," I said, "I can't go on a mission right now."

"I don't have anyone else to spare," she said, sighing. "I know it's not ideal, but you're the only person I can send."

"Okay then," I said, "What is the mission?"

I wasn't going to agree to it until I heard what it was.

"A diplomatic mission to the Sand," Tsunade said, "You are our official ambassador to that village, after all."

"I thought Temari was the ambassador?" I asked.

"She's the _Sand's_ ambassador. You're _ours_," Tsunade replied.

"How long will I have to be there?"

"About a month and half, estimated," Tsunade said.

I frowned again. "By then I will be too late in my pregnancy to travel," I said, "Can't you find someone else?"

"I've got it all sorted out," Tsunade said, "You'll have the baby in the Sand."

My right eye twitched. "I ran away from Sasuke because I wanted to have this baby in _this_ village," I said. "I'm not going to go on some crack pot mission and have the baby someplace else!"

"Watch your tone," Tsunade growled. "It works out this way anyway. Our doctors are too busy to help you along the last few months of your pregnancy. This way you can be properly treated."

It was true. Because of its geographical location, a few of the village's, the Sand's included, wounded shinobi were sent to the Leaf for rehabilitation. They wouldn't be returning to the Sand Village for weeks.

"But still," I said, "Don't you think it's risky to travel in my current condition?"

"You can take as much time as needed to get there," Tsunade said. "And you're having a very healthy pregnancy. I doubt there will be any problems."

"But…"

"No buts!" Tsunade snapped. "The village needs you to do this."

"What exactly would I be doing in the Sand?" I asked.

"Forming new allegiances," Tsunade said. "The Sand Village was chosen to be the center of operations. You will be our representative."

I stared at her. "I'm the _worst_ person for that," I said.

"You will have help," Tsunade said. "It's all rather complicated but now that Asuma is dead there really isn't anyone else. And we can't spare anyone."

"When is the meeting—slash—meetings?" I asked.

"In two weeks," Tsunade said.

I sighed.

"And it's okay that I have the baby in the Sand Village?" I asked.

"It's all set up," Tsunade said. "And their doctors and medics are just as qualified as ours."

I gazed at her. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

She shook her head. "I truly am sorry," she said, "I know you would have preferred to give birth here…"

"Sure you are," I said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Hold on," Tsunade said, and I heard her stand up. I hesitated at the door, turning. "I know you are hurting," Tsunade said, "But you're not the only one who lost someone."

I stared at her, before leaving.

I walked slowly back the Hokage Mansion.

She was right. A lot of lives were lost… but that didn't mean that I had to move on.

Not yet, anyway.

"Hey Grace," Konohamaru said as I walked into the living room.

"Hello," I said, hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes.

"What did the Old Hag want?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," I said.

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "You're _leaving?" _he gasped.

"Yes," I said, "On a mission."

Konohamaru stood up, "But you're about to have the baby!"

"I'll just have the baby in the Sand Village," I said.

"But… I wanted to _be_ there!" Konohamaru protested.

"You can come visit me after the baby is born," I said.

Konohamaru was silent. "I suppose…" he grumbled.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Sure," he said, "I just thought you wanted to have the baby _here."_

"I _do," _I said, a little more harshly than I intended. "But I don't have a _choice_ in the matter."

"Couldn't you have just told her you didn't want to go?" Konohamaru asked.

"I did," I said. "I told you—I don't have a choice. The village can't spare anyone. I really wish I didn't have to go."

If I had the energy I would have kicked something.

"Do you want to eat?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm not…" I trailed off.

I _should_ eat.

This body wasn't just mine anymore.

"Sure," I said, turning around and walking out of the house. The kitchen was still being finished so we have been eating our meals out.

As we walked I glanced up at the Hokage Faces, wondering where their spirits were now that Orochimaru released the Edo Tensei binding them to the earth.

Orochimaru…

I narrowed my eyes.

He had escaped soon after the war ended. Ran off to one of his hide-outs, most likely. They were going to send out search parties for him soon.

But then again, he did help in the war… so they might go easy on him.

I hoped they wouldn't.

I didn't want him coming after this baby. And now that Sasuke was gone—my baby was his only chance to have the Sharingan. I placed a hand on my stomach.

He wasn't going anywhere near little Itachi… I was going to make sure of it.

"Grace?" Konohamaru asked, looking up at me.

"What? Oh—I was just lost in my thoughts," I said, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Konohamaru suggested.

"Sure," I said, "Let's go there."

"Alright!" Konohamaru punched the air enthusiastically.

We arrived and found that there was already a person sitting on a stool. "Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled, running up to him and hopping onto the stool next to him.

Naruto looked at him, noodles dripping from his mouth. "Heglo Konohamphero!" he said through a mouthful of food.

"Why don't you chew and swallow before you start talking?" I suggested as I got onto the stool next to him.

Naruto quickly chewed and swallowed his mouthful, and if I weren't in such a depressed mood I would have laughed at the sight of him struggling to do so.

"Grace!" he said when he finished swallowing, "You're out and about!"

"Got to get used to it," I said, "I'm going on a mission."

"You're going on a mission?" Naruto asked, looking confused. "But you're about to pop!"

"I am _not_ about to pop," I said, "I still have two months to go."

"Yeah but still," Naruto said, "I read in those books of yours that it's not good to travel in the last tri-something—"

"Trimester," I said.

"Right," Naruto continued. "It's not good to travel in the last trimester and—"

"Tsunade must know what she's doing," I said, "And besides, I'm the only person who can do it… I guess…"

"_Tsunade's _the one who's sending you?" Naruto asked.

"She's kind of the Hokage," I said.

"But still…" Naruto said, "I mean… she's… like…she's a _medic_—she should know—"

"Like I told you before, and like I told Konohamaru," I said, "I have to go."

"But you'll be back to have the baby, right?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"_What?" _Naruto asked, practically glaring at me. "Why not?"

"Your ramen is getting cold," I said, pointing at it.

"That's not important!" Naruto said, waving the comment off.

"Are you sure you're Naruto?" I asked, "The real Naruto wouldn't have forgotten about his ramen."

"I _am_ Naruto," Naruto growled. "But that doesn't matter! I wanted to be there when Itachi was born!"

"You can come visit the Sand as soon as I go into labor," I said, "I'll have them send a hawk as soon as my water breaks."

"But still…" Naruto said, looking at his ramen forlornly. "The baby could be born by then…"

"Births can take days," I said, "If you go very fast you'll probably beat me."

Naruto nodded. "So when do you leave?"

"In a few days, I think," I said.

"What?" Naruto looked distraught. "That's so soon!"

"Yeah, well," I said, shrugging, "What can you do?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You again?" I asked, watching as Daisuke walked up to me. Along with another ninja.

"We have to make sure you get there safely," Daisuke said. "And in case something happens—I'm here."

"With the baby?" I asked.

"Just a precaution," Daisuke said.

"Right," I said, nodding. "Excellent."

He watched me and then, when he didn't look away, I turned to him and said, "What?"

"You seemed very subdued," he said, "Not your usual cheery self."

"Yeah, well," I said, "I guess I'm just a little… sad."

"Why?" the other ninja asked, "We won the war."

"But we made a lot of sacrifices," I said, "It's not like we got through it unscathed."

The other ninja looked a little embarrassed at this, and gave a somewhat disgruntled apology. I nodded in reply and then climbed into the carriage, getting ready for the trip to the Sand Village.

_**To be continued…**_

**You see Gaara in some of the next chapters :)**

**Also, Grace is kind of annoying in this chapter… but probably understandably so. I mean, her boyfriend just died.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	73. La Nascita Della Verità: Chapter 2

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: ****La Nascita****Della Verità****: Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: Nothing really happens in this chapter. It's **_**exceptionally **_**boring…**

**Enjoy!**

I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me check," Daisuke said.

"No," I said, "It was just a_ bump in the road."_

"But still," Daisuke said, "I should check on the baby and make sure he's alright."

"No," I said. "The baby is _fine." _

"You won't know until I check!" he protested.

"But I _do_ know!" I said, "You can't check on the baby every time any little thing happens!"

"We're approaching the gates," the carriage driver called back to us.

"Thank _God," _I muttered, rubbing my temples.

This was seriously the longest week of my life. It didn't help that I was still upset over Sasuke's death—but I was seriously going to _kill_ Daisuke if he suggests checking on the baby _one more time. _

The guy was more paranoid than…

Then I don't know.

He was just weird.

And I know, I shouldn't be so hard on him—he was only doing his job…

But he could _try_ to be less annoying about it.

I sighed and looked out the window. Because of the angle I could just see the wall of the Sand Village, but not the gate.

I was relieved to get here.

Somehow the Leaf Village just reminded me of Sasuke… perhaps it was because of all the memories there, both good and bad.

My eyebrows furrowed and I could feel my eyes begin to water.

No… I couldn't cry.

Not now.

I forced myself to sit up straighter and stare directly out the window.

We came to a stop as we reached the gate.

A man came to the door and opened it.

"Identification?" he asked.

I nodded and reached into my bag, drawing out the booklet that had my picture on it and a note from the Hokage indicating that I was indeed supposed to be here.

"Thank you," the man said gruffly and closed the door.

We were moving again and I eagerly looked out the window, watching as the strange architecture passed by once we reached the city.

"It's always struck me as strange," I said, "This city. It's so different from the Leaf Village."

"Well," Daisuke said, "It _is_ a whole 'nother country."

"I realize that," I said.

"Just pointing it out," Daisuke said.

"Well, _thanks," _I said.

Daisuke said nothing, and I was thankful for the silence.

We traveled for quite a ways until we reached the center of the village. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. I got out, Daisuke following me.

At the top of the steps leading into the Sand's Head Quarters was Gaara, Temari, Kankurō and… Fumio.

He was looking rather disdainfully at me.

I forgot about him and his strong dislike for any tomfoolery—AKA _me. _

I walked up the steps as Daisuke and the other ninja began unloading my luggage, passing it to other ninja who I assume will be bringing it to my apartments.

"Welcome," Gaara said when I reached the top, "I hope your travel was safe and uneventful?"

"Very much so, thank you," I said.

He nodded, offering his arm.

I took it.

Together, the five of us walked into the Head Quarters. There were a few ninja milling around, but we continued up the stairs and down the hallway until we reached the Kazekage's office.

Gaara sat down, and motioned for Kankurō to pull up a chair for me to sit in.

"How far along are you?" Temari asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm a little more than seven and a half months," I said.

"Getting close, huh?" Kankurō asked.

"Yes," I said, "My due date is in a little less than two months."

"Congratulations," Temari said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and I could see in her eyes that she knew it was a fake smile.

Well, _broken_ at least.

"I want to thank you," I said, breaking the silence that ensued, "For your part to play in winning the war."

Gaara nodded.

"The Leaf is very appreciative to its allies," I continued.

Gaara opened my mouth, but then closed it.

I frowned, gazing at him and wondering what he might want to say.

"You are probably tired," he said finally. "You should rest."

I nodded, standing. He stood as well.

"I'll escort you to your chambers," Fumio said.

I followed him out of the office.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

He let out a short snort.

"I'll take that as a no," I said, smiling despite myself. "I did always get on your nerves, didn't I?"

"You have a quality," he said.

"Good," I said. "I'd rather leave a bad impression than no impression at all."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "You don't mean that," he said.

"Maybe I do," I said.

We reached the apartment and Fumio walked in, holding the door for me. I walked through. It had been so long since I was last here that it seemed _ages _ago.

I looked over to the right to see two Sand ninja standing there. They bowed.

"Welcome," one of them said, "My name is Jū, and this is Watani," he motioned to the guard next to him. "We will be your security while you are here."

"I don't think I need security, but thank you," I said.

"You can never be too safe," Jū said. "You were attacked the last time you were here, no?"

I frowned.

It was true. I _was_ kidnapped the last time I was here.

By Akatsuki.

And… almost by Sasuke.

I bit my lip.

Sasuke…

"I need to rest," I said.

"Good," Fumio said, "The first meeting is in one week, so rest up and go over the materials I put in your room. I assume you've learned to read?"

"Yes," I said, "I can read now."

I left and walked into my room. On the desk there were a pile of papers. I would read them later.

I sank onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling hopelessness consume me.

I felt so… empty inside, and that scared me.

Usually I am full of cheerful emotion to a fault. Enough to be annoying even to me.

Now I just felt anger, and loneliness. And despair.

And I hated it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The Sand Village agrees to join alliances with the other Five Nations," the tall Sand ninja said. He sat down.

A representative of the Cloud Village stood up, "The Cloud agrees to this alliance."

I stood up. "The Leaf Village also complies," I said.

The other villages also stood and stated their allegiances.

"That concludes the meeting," Gaara said, standing, "The signing of the treaty will commence in one week."

There was a shuffle as people got up from around the table. I felt Gaara's eyes on me as I walked away, Fumio by my side.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"You just take care of yourself before next meeting—and try not to have the baby during it," Fumio said.

"I'm only eight months," I said, "I still have like four or five weeks before I'm ready to give birth."

"Still," Fumio said, "The next meeting has to go smoothly."

"And going into labor is going to cause the other nations to want to back out of the deal?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be good," he answered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Grace!" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Temari approaching me.

"Temari," I said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for brunch with me," she asked.

"I would love to," I said tiredly, not really feeling like it but it was only polite to accept.

"Follow me," she said, "We'll go to my favorite place. I come here all the time with… with a friend of mine."

I followed her out of the Head Quarters and out into the street.

We reached a little bistro and was seated.

"Who do you come here with?" I asked, "Shikamaru?"

She glanced at me. "What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"I was always rooting for you two to get together," I said, "I would love it if you actually did. So tell me, are you in a relationship with him? He's always been elusive on the subject."

Temari looked annoyed at this. "We… have a relationship," she said.

"I hope you get married and have kids," I said, my mood brightening slightly at this bit of information.

But then I remembered that Temari was in a relationship… and that the only relationship I had been in failed miserably.

Even before Sasuke died.

"I don't know if that's in our future," Temari said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because," she said, "We're from two different villages. Where would we live? And if we had children, whose village would they swear allegiance to?"

I frowned.

I'd never thought of that before.

"I guess I never thought of that," I said. "But I'm sure you'd be able to work it out. Maybe you could have a split citizenship, and live half the year in one village and the year in another."

"Hmm…" Temari was looking at the menu now. "I'm not sure," she said. "I mean… that _could_ work. But I just can't see either of us wanting to be away from our village for that long."

I watched her look over the menu. She really was a pretty woman. Very serious and determined. It's hard to believe that she has a cruel streak. Although I'm pretty sure she's grown out of it. "I'm sure you'll work it out," I said.

"I hope so," she said, and then her face heated up slightly at this.

"So you _do_ want to get married—or at least have a long term relationship with him," I said, smirking at her. It was cute seeing her embarrassed at this slip.

"I'd like to know we'd have a future—why are we talking about this?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "This is not why I invited you to brunch."

I continued smirking, "Then why _did_ you invite me?"

"Because," Temari said, "I can't help but notice that you've been… rather different than your cheery self. Is it because the Uchiha kid passed away?"

My smirk dropped away as if she had smacked me. I looked down at the table.

"It's possible…" I trailed off as the waiter came and took our orders.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I mean… it is..."

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I know what it's like to lose someone important to you."

I looked at her.

"I've lost both my parents," she said, "And I've almost lost both my brothers multiple time."

I nodded.

She understood.

"I don't know how to get passed it," I said. "I mean… I know that things will get better. But all I can think about is…" I trailed off.

I couldn't talk about it.

"I don't know," I said. "It's tough."

"I'm sure," she said. "Well, we don't have to talk about it. Why don't we talk about something else? Are you excited for the baby to come? Did you bring baby clothes with you?"

I shook my head. "I'm going shopping here. They don't quite have baby clothes shops up and ready at the Leaf Village yet. Not after Pain's attack."

Temari nodded. "Can I help you shop?" she asked.

I smiled. "I would like that," I said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stared down at the piece of paper. I was the last to sign, and as I gazed at it, I realized how much power was in my hands.

Not that I would go against the alliance. It was what was in the best interest for the Leaf Village. But still… so much power…

I picked up the fountain pen and quickly wrote my name.

A Sand ninja took the paper from me and brought it to Gaara.

"Thank you," he said, "This document is binding. From this day on, the Five Nations shall work together as one alliance."

Everyone stood and clapped, and then it was over.

"This way," Fumio said, motioning to the door.

I walked out. "You did very well," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I can see a future in this for you," he said.

I glanced at him.

"Thank you," I said genuinely.

We reached our apartments and I walked into my bedroom and lay on my bed. I laid a hand on my stomach. I was quite large now. I really looked pregnant. There was no mistaking it anymore. The baby kicked.

I smiled.

In about three or four weeks the baby would be born. Sure, I wasn't looking to the actual _birth_ part, since everyone I talked to, Kurenai included, said that it's… well… _painful._

But, as Kurenai said, it was well worth it.

I thought about what Fumio said.

I wondered how long I would be ambassador to the Sand Village. I hoped until they found a replacement for me. After all, I want to return to the Leaf Village as soon as the baby is born. Well, maybe I'll wait a week.

But once the baby comes it'll be _hard_ to be an Ambassador.

And I want to devote the next few years of my life to raising this baby.

It hit me again that I was going to be a _mother._

I had gotten so used to being pregnant that the thought of the baby coming _out_ of me and being _here_ was an alien concept.

It was strange and wonderful at the same time.

I was excited and petrified.

_**To be continued…**_

**Two more chapters to go!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	74. La Nascita Della Verità: Chapter 3

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: ****La Nascita ****Della Verità****: Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is kind of boring but the end is kind of sweet. **

**Enjoy!**

"Thank you for walking me back," I said, "But I can make it on my own, and I wouldn't be alone. Not really," I motioned to the guard following us.

"No," Kankurō said, "It's my pleasure."

"Well, thank you," I said, "I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"Well," he said, grinning at me, "Now you know."

"I do kind of wish you weren't wearing that make-up," I said, "You look kind of creepy."

He frowned, looking annoyed. "It's war-paint," he said, "_Not_ make-up."

"War-paint," I said, "Okay then."

"It is!" he said, the annoyance in his voice rising.

"I believe you," I said.

He scowled.

I wondered how many foreigners mistook their 'war-paint' for make-up. I mean, I already knew it was war-paint… but it was fun teasing him about it. Especially since it was such a touchy subject for him.

I resisted a laugh. It was the first time I felt like laughing since Sasuke died.

We reached my apartments and I took out my key, unlocking it and pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped and backed up, hitting Kankurō from behind. I stared at the mass of people inside the living area of the apartment.

"What… is going on?" I asked, shocked.

"What does it look like?" Sakura said, walking up to me, "It's a baby shower!"

"Sakura!" I said, hugging her, "And Naruto!"

Naruto hugged me. "You've gotten even bigger!" he said, pointing at my stomach.

"Yeah…" I said, "Only a few weeks to go. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We came for the party," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and technically only girls are allowed," Kin said, walking up from behind Naruto. "So you shouldn't even here." He turned and winked at me.

"What? I can be here," Naruto protested.

"No, you can't," Kin said.

"Fine!" Naruto said. He performed a seal, "Sexy Jutsu!"

"Naruto!" I yelled as he turned into a sexy naked blonde. "Turn back!"

He returned to his regular, clothed, male self.

"You can stay," I said, "I don't care if you're a man. And you," I said, pointing at Kin, "That's enough out of you."

"Pregnancy hormones?" Kin asked.

I gave him a look and then said, "This is so exciting," I said, "I never thought I'd get a shower…"

"Temari planned it," Sakura said.

I looked over at her. "That's so kind of you," I said.

She shrugged, smiling at me.

She had such a pretty smile, and seeing my friends here made me feel much better.

"So how are you feeling?" Tenten asked, coming over to me.

"Good," I said, "Well, as good as I could ever be. I feel so uncomfortable all the time and I feel like I'm going to pop and walking _hurts_, but it's… such a… _glorious thing_ to be pregnant."

"Was that sarcasm?" Kin asked.

"I'm allowed to be fed up with being pregnant," I said.

"At least you have that beautiful pregnant glow," Naruto said.

"Glow?" I said, "This is_ sweat."_

There was an awkward silence among the people closest to me.

"I'm joking," I said. "I'm just glad it's not the middle of the summer… although it is warmer here than it is in the Leaf Village."

"There's actually snow on the ground at the village," Naruto said.

"But it's March," I said.

"Snow came late this year," Naruto said.

I shrugged. "I'm glad I'm not there for that. I hate snow."

"You _hate_ snow?" Naruto gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you_ hate_ snow?" he said. "Snow is so much fun!"

"Yeah, but it _complicates_ everything," I said, "Plus it's hard to move around in…"

"But… it's so much fun!" Naruto said again.

"I know…" I said, "But it is fun for the first few days."

"Well, when Itachi is born I'm going to teach him how to make snowmen and snow igloos and snow angels and… snow fights… he'll be a snow champ!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure he's jumping for glee right now," I said.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"No," I said, "He doesn't even know who you are."

Naruto looked hurt. "I bet he'll recognize my voice," Naruto said.

"It's possible," Sakura said, "They can hear things from within there. And you did spend a lot of time with Naruto while you were pregnant."

"Yeah, but still," I said, "I mean… never mind."

"How about we open the presents?" Tenten suggested.

I slapped my hands together. "Sounds like a plan!" I said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I watched as the last person left.

"You got a lot of stuff," Sakura said, walking over to the pile of things.

"I don't know how I'm going to get all of it back to the Leaf Village," I said, "But I'm thankful for it. I didn't have anything before."

"It's always good to be prepared," Sakura said, smiling at me.

I watched her carefully, and then said, "Sakura… I…uh… wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"It's about Sasuke," I said.

Her face grew serious. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"It's… I know you were in love with him… and I know that… you were upset when he died…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what I _wanted_ to say.

"It's just that," I said, "I know that if he had lived, it would always have been between us that he chose me," I paused, "But he's not here anymore, so… do you think that perhaps we could… put it behind us?"

"You mean forget about him?" she asked.

"No," I said, "I'm not saying that at all. I _can't_ forget about him. I'm just saying, putting our differences aside and behind close friends again."

Sakura nodded. "We were always close friends," she said.

I smiled.

Sakura's face looked solemn again. "Grace," she said, "There's something I need to tell you. Something that has been weighing down on me for years. Something I feel very guilty about."

I frowned. "What?" I asked.

"It's…" she sat down. "It's that… when you died… when we _thought_ you died… well…I… was relieved."

My eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not saying I was happy you died!" she said hurriedly. "It's just that… I was so in love with Sasuke… and I was so jealous of you… I don't know. I guess I just thought I _would_ be happy if you were gone."

"I… I see…" I said, sitting down across from her.

"And I can't tell you how happy I was when I found out you were still alive," she said. "It's not like I'm not thankful for that. And I know now that even though you were gone I never had a chance with him… but…"

"No," I said, "No… I… I understand how you feel. I mean, I _can_ understand how you feel."

"Are you upset?" she asked. She looked tormented, and I wondered how she managed to deal with feeling this for so long.

"Of course not," I said, "I mean… why would I? Love is a tricky thing… Besides I…" I trailed off. I couldn't say it. "I probably would have felt the same if I were in your place," I said, changing the subject.

"No you wouldn't," Sakura said. "You're a bigger person than I am."

I looked at her. "You don't give yourself enough credit," I said. "You're one of the nicest, kindest people I know."

We gave each other teary smiles, before I said, "Friends again?"

"Friends," she said, and we got up and hugged. "Although," she added, "We were never _not_ friends."

I laughed. "Let's promise to never let a guy get between us again."

"We just have to not go for the same guy," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

The door opened and Naruto walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We were just talking," I said, and Sakura and I separated.

"Okay then…" Naruto said.

"I was actually hoping I could talk with you," I said.

"Alone?" Sakura asked.

I nodded, and she left.

Naruto watched her go and then looked over at me. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I wanted to… talk about… Sasuke…" I said.

Naruto's face fell slightly. "Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

We sat down.

"Before you say anything," I said, "I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened."

Naruto gazed at me for a short while. "You may not blame me," he said, "But that doesn't mean I don't have to."

"It wasn't your fault," I said.

"Then whose fault was it?" he demanded.

I looked at him.

Whose fault _was _it?

That was a hard question.

I didn't even know the answer.

Was it Sasuke's fault? For going into battle? For the choices he made in life?

Or was in my fault? For my part to play in pushing him into those choices?

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "Why does it need to be someone's fault?"

"I just thought…" Naruto trailed off.

"You just thought what?" I asked.

"I just thought that…you know… he would have returned to the village and all would have been well. You would have had the baby. You and Sasuke would get married. You'd live happily ever after. I would marry someone. Our kids would go to the Academy together, maybe even be on the same squad… Life would be perfect."

I felt my heart break as he said these things.

I hadn't even realized how much I wanted this to be true.

"I guess," I said, "I guess Sasuke just wasn't meant to be a part of our futures."

Naruto looked at me. "He will always be with us, though."

I nodded. "I know."

"I know how much you love him," he said. "I know what you must be going through."

"I know," I said, "He was like a brother to you."

Naruto nodded. "We were kind of like brothers," he said. "Brothers who fought all the time."

I smiled. "You two did not get along very well, did you?"

"No," Naruto laughed.

I sighed.

This was all rather uplifting and downtrodding at the same time.

"By the way," Naruto said, "I asked Hinata out."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah… I kind of like her. That way," he said. "I think we may be going steady."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"I've got to go," Naruto said, "We have to return to the Leaf Village in half an hour."

"I'll say goodbye then," I said.

"I'll come visit a soon as the baby is born," Naruto said.

"I'll have them send a hawk as soon as my water breaks," I said.

"Good," Naruto said.

We stood and hugged, and then we wished farewell and he left.

I watched him go with a heavy heart.

Everything he said about the future he wanted made my heart ache, because I knew that it could never happen anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later I sat on the balcony, looking over the Sand Village. It was quite a beautiful village. Different, strange, foreign… but beautiful.

The architecture will never cease to amaze me.

There was a knock on the glass door and turned in my seat to see Fumio standing there. He slid open the door.

"The Kazekage wishes to speak with you," he said.

I stood up.

"What does he want?" I asked.

Fumio shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said.

"Well, I better be off," I said, and I left, walking through the apartment.

My two bodyguards were playing cards in the living area and one of them got up and followed me out of the apartment.

I walked to the Kazekage's office and knocked on the door, and when I heard Gaara say enter from within, I opened it and walked in, closing the door behind me. My guard stayed outside.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk," Gaara said.

I gazed at him.

"I'm about to give birth," I said, "But sure, a walk sounds great."

We left the office, and as we did Gaara instructed my guard to stay where he was. Apparently the Kazekage believed he was powerful enough to protect me.

Well, I suppose he was.

We walked for a short distance through the village in silence, and I watched as people in the street whispered together and pointed at him. Ten years ago they probably would have been saying hurtful or fearful things, but now there was a look of love and respect on their faces.

A woman came up with her child and spoke with Gaara for a short time, and then we were on our way again.

We walked for a short distance until I was too tired to walk any farther and we sat down on a bench in a secluded park.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

I stared at him.

_That's_ what he wanted to ask me?

"I'm… enjoying myself," I said. "You have a wonderful village. And the doctors are very good. I'm lucky to be giving birth here."

Gaara nodded. "Your child can have dual citizenship," he said. "Since he will be born here."

I blinked.

I hadn't even thought of that.

"I guess that's kind of cool," I said.

Gaara nodded. "I hope…" he trailed off, and we didn't speak for several minutes.

"Gaara," I said, "I… want to say thank you."

He looked at me. "For what?" he asked.

"For everything you've done," I said, "You've really changed. More than I could have imagined. You've become a different person. You've moved on from your hatred. Something that…" I trailed off. "Something that Sasuke never could."

Gaara was silent for a short while. "He did, in the end, I think," he said finally.

I nodded. "I know," I said, "But there's a part of me that doubts even then. I mean… he came _back_ to the village… and then he left again. How can I know that he was being truthful at the end?"

"Because he died a hero," Gaara said, "We could not have defeated Madara and his subordinate without him."

I nodded.

"You know something?" I said. "I feel so guilty about his death."

Gaara was silent for a short while, before he said, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," I said, "That's not what it is. It's because I… I feel relieved he's gone."

Gaara looked at me in surprise.

"I know that's horrible," I said, "But after all that he did—I can't honestly believe that he could have changed… and I know that he did… but he was so far gone that I sometimes don't think he was capable of coming back around. And… I can't see how we could have had a future together."

Gaara was silent.

"And I hate that I'm relieved," I said. "And I'm not _happy_ he's gone. I wish things could have turned out perfectly. I wish I could have ended up married to him and living forever with him. But that's _why_ I'm relieved he's gone. Because it means that I can believe that we _could_ have had that future. Even if I think it's a lie."

"He will never truly leave you," Gaara said, "Those that have died before us are always with us."

I nodded. "I guess I'll never be able to move on," I said.

"That's not what I meant," Gaara said.

I looked at him.

"Just because they are with us doesn't mean we are stuck, bound to their memory," he said. "We rejoice in their memory, and we live our own lives. You will meet someone one day that you'll love even more than Sasuke. Someone who will cherish you. And you will live a happy life."

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

We sat in silence for a short while before I said, "Gaara… I wanted to tell you something."

He looked at me.

"I know, a long time ago, I said that… that I… would never forgive or forget what you did to me… back then during the Chūnin Exams… but… while I don't know if I can ever forget, I _know_ that I can forgive." I looked at him, "I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did to me, and that you are now one of my most cherished friends and… that you are one of the best people I know."

I drew him into a hug.

He stiffened slightly at the embrace, before relaxing.

"Thank you," he said, and I could tell he meant it.

"That's… _oh…" _I said, freezing slightly as I felt a popping sensation and something wet leaking out between my legs.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, moving away from me.

"I… uh…" I looked down at myself. "I think _my water just broke."_

_**To be continued…**_

**Next chapter is the last!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	75. La Nascita Della Verità: Chapter 4

**TITLE: **_**Bunaíodh de Luíonn**_** or **_**Inception of Lies**_

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: ****La Nascita****Della Verità****: Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**or any of its franchise.**

**BEFOREWORD: This is the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked down. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking back up at my face.

"That or liquid is gushing out of me for some other reason," I said.

We stared at each other for a few moments before he stood up. Suddenly sand was hovering beside him. "Get on," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to get to the hospital," Gaara said.

"Okay then," I said, standing up. "This is… a really weird feeling…"

I stared at the bed of sand. "I don't think I can hop up there," I said.

Gaara looked at me and then the sand was wrapping around me, lifting me up. We were then speeding through the village, heading towards the hospital.

We went directly in.

"Lord Kazekage," a medic said, noticing Gaara, "What is the—"

"She's going into labor," Gaara said, looking for the first time I've seen him like he was going to panic. _Almost_ like he was going to panic.

The medic nodded and said, "Come this way."

We went down the hall and into a room, where I got off the sand and climbed onto the bed.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said, "I think I'm…" my eyes widened as I felt a strange tightening sensation deep down.

"Oh… I think I'm having a contraction…" I said, grabbing Gaara's hand.

He came closer.

The medic said, "Why don't you get into this hospital gown," the medic said.

Gaara said, "I'll make my leave now."

"What?" I asked staring at him. "You're leaving? But I can't do this alone! Why are you leaving me when I need you?!"

We gazed at each other for a short while before he said, "I'll… I'll stay…"

"Good," I said. "Now, look away while I get undressed."

He let go of my hand and turned around while I got into the hospital gown.

I got back onto the bed. "Oh!" I said, "You have to send a falcon to the Leaf Village! And tell them I'm in labor."

"Alright," Gaara said, moving to leave.

"Wait!" I called, "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to send the falcon," he said uncertainly.

"Send somebody else!" I said, "I need you here with me."

"I just have to go tell someone to send it," Gaara said.

"Well come right back," I said.

"I will," he said.

"Don't stay away too long!" I called.

"I won't," he said. And he left.

I watched him go and frowned. I felt another contraction come and I gritted my teeth.

The medic came in.

"Having contractions, eh?" he asked, "Let's see how far along you are."

"Oh _joy," _I said, as he began inspecting _that area._

"Two centimeters," he said. "A long way to go. Get comfortable."

"Don't know how comfortable I can be," I said.

"Well, you're in for a long ride," he said, "You need to be ten centimeters before we can start pushing."

"We?" I asked, "I take it you're going to be giving birth as well?"

He laughed, "You're feisty, I like that!" and he left.

Gaara came back in.

"Oh thank _God," _I said, "You're back! Come here, I need you!"

Gaara walked up to me. "Are you sure you need—"

"Yes!" I said. "I mean… I knew I was going to be having the baby here but I forgot I'd be doing it _alone._ I need you! And let's face it, this may be your only chance to experience the miracle of birth."

Gaara just looked at me.

"Please still say with me," I pleaded.

"I will…" he said.

"Did you send the falcon?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "It should be reaching the Leaf Village in a few hours."

"Okay," I said, "Good…I…uh… well… I'm glad you're here with me."

Gaara pulled up a chair and sat down. "How long should this take?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "I'm only two centimeters and I need to be ten before I can start pushing… so a few hours maybe?"

Gaara nodded. "Because I have a meeting in five hours."

"What?" I asked, "No! You have to stay here with me! You have an obligation! You told me you would stay with me! You can't just abandon me!"

Gaara just stared at me. "I'll stay," he said, "I'll have the meeting postponed."

"Good…" I said. "Oh, I'm getting another contraction…"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"YO! Tsunade! What did you want to tell me?" Naruto said as he and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office.

"Good, you're here," Tsunade said. "We received a falcon from the Sand Village—"

"From the Sand Village?" Naruto asked, and then his eyes widened. "Oh my god! Is Grace giving birth? Did she have the baby?"

"She went into labor," Tsunade said.

"We have to go there right away!" Naruto said, turning around and dashing out of the office.

Sakura watched him go and then turned to Tsunade, asking, "Is Grace really in labor?"

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"May we go?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said again.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you!"

She turned and hurried after Naruto.

She met up with him downstairs where she saw him talking to Kakashi and Akai.

"They're going to come with us!" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We wouldn't miss Grace's birth," Akai said. "Just give me a few minutes to find Kin."

"What?" Naruto groaned, "That freaks coming?"

"She's not a freak," Akai said, "And yes, she's Grace's friend too."

"Why don't we meet at the front Gate in one hour?" Kakashi suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Akai said, and she quickly left.

"An hour?" Naruto said, "Grace could have the baby by then!"

"You obviously didn't read that part of the books," Sakura said, "The pre-labor part takes a _long_ time."

"It does?" Naruto asked.

"It can," Sakura replied.

"Excellent!" Naruto said happily, "That means that we can make it there before she actually gives birth!"

"I don't know about that," Sakura said, "I mean, it takes like three days to get there."

"But if we go _very, very_ fast, we can get there in one or two!" Naruto said.

"If you get there in one day you'll need to be in the hospital," Kakashi said.

"That doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted, "We have to get there as soon as possible!"

"Calm down!" Sakura said, hitting him over the head, "You're going to have a panic attack!"

"Ouch…" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head.

He did manage to calm down, however, and within an hour they were at the Gate.

"I can't believe Grace is having the baby," Kin said. "It seems like yesterday that we were at her first sonogram."

"I know," Konohamaru said, hoisting his pack higher.

"Seems like ages ago," Sakura said.

"Enough chit-chatting!" Naruto shouted, "Let's go!"

"Calm down or I'll hit you again!" Sakura shouted back.

"Looks like _you're the_ one who needs to calm down," Kin pointed out.

Sakura raised her fist and Kin put up his hands in defense.

"Let's get going," Kakashi said, "We should reach there in about one and a half to two days if we hurry."

"Right-o!" Naruto said, dashing off. The other five followed quickly.

They traveled for a few hours before Kakashi slowed down slightly and then sped up more. "There are people approaching," he said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, through the trees, four people were spotted approaching them fast. Everyone skidded to a halt.

"What are you five running along so fast for?" Guy asked.

Team Guy stood before them, all breathing heavily.

"I could say the same to you," Kakashi said.

"We're returning from a triumphant mission!" Guy said proudly.

"We're wasting time…" Naruto said, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"What are you guys heading to?" Tenten asked.

"Grace is having her baby!" Sakura said.

Guy, Tenten, Neji and Lee all widened their eyes.

"She's… having her baby?" Neji asked.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, "And we're wasting valuable time!"

Tenten turned to face Guy, "Can I go with them? Please?"

"Let's all go!" Guy shouted gleefully to no one in particular, "The miracle of birth is an excellent time to experience the wonders of youth!"

"Goodie!" Lee said, "This way we'll be the first to see little Itachi!"

"Ugh, whatever… let's get going!" Naruto said, his voice high and full of stress as he began running in the direction of the Sand Village again.

Everyone left behind glanced at each other before following.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ow! Ow! _OW!" _I groaned as I squeezed Gaara's hand.

The contractions were coming closer and closer together, and more and more painful.

The medic came in. "Let's see how many centimeters you are," he said, sitting down in the stood by the end of the bed.

"I've got to be at least eight," I said, "I mean, it's been fifteen hours…"

"You're three," the medic said, standing up.

"What?" I said, "What do you mean, I'm _three? _I was dilated _two_—one less than _three—fifteen hours ago!"_

"What can I say?" the medic said, shrugging, "Your baby does not want to come out. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh my _God…" _I said, "When I got pregnant no one told me it would _take this long…" _

"Just remember," Gaara said, "At the end you'll have a brand new baby boy—"

"Ow!" I squeezed his hand harder as I felt another contraction come. "The baby has to come out some—_ow, ow, ow… time… right?"_

Gaara just looked at me with a pitying look.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said, "I don't think I could do this without you…"

"I'm glad I'm here too," he said.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good," I said, "I would hate for you to be hating being here…"

We were silent for a short while before I said, "I am really bored though…."

"Do you want me to get you a book?" Gaara asked.

"That would be great," I said.

He let go of my hand and stood up, and began to walk away.

"Hold on!" I said, "Where are you going?!"

He turned to look at me. "I'm going to get a book," he said.

"Get someone _else_ to get it!" I said, "I need you here by me!" I motioned dramatically to myself.

Gaara just gazed at me for a short while before walking to the door and peeking outside. After a few moments I saw him talking to a nurse and then he returned to his seat by the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm turning you into my bitch," I said, "I just… really don't want to do this alone…"

"I'm not going to leave," he said.

"_Thank you," _I said.

We sat in silence for a short while before the nurse I saw him talking to walked in, holding a book. "Here," she said, "It's by the Toad Sage, it's very popular. It's one of my favorites. Oh! And the main character has the same name as you!"

I stared at her.

"God…" I muttered, "This is just my luck."

"You don't want it?" she asked.

"No, I'll take it!" I said, grabbing the book from her. I opened it up.

_Grace looked over at his naked form… she reached out and gently stroked his—_

"Okay, I can't read this," I said, throwing it across the room.

The nurse looked shocked and then said, "I'll find you something else…"

"Thank you," I said, "I… ow…ow…ooh…ow…"

I grabbed Gaara's hand again and squeezed hard. "These contractions… are… really… really… really painful…" I groaned.

"Just breathe," he said, "Don't forget to breathe."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said, although I was thankful for his advice. It was hard to remember to breathe regularly when having contractions. All I wanted to do was hold my breath.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said, realizing how sweaty and smelly I was.

Gaara really was putting through with a lot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Let's get going!" Naruto shouted, "Let's push on through!"

"We have to stop and rest _sometime," _Tenten said, "It's getting dark!"

"We have to _push through," _Naruto growled loudly.

"We're probably not going to get there before she gives birth anyway," Sakura said, "We can at least stop to rest."

"But—" Naruto began.

"Let's stop for five hours," Kakashi said, "And then we'll continue."

"Sounds fair to me," Kin said tiredly.

They all stopped and began setting up camp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The medic came in, "Let's see how far along you are," he said cheerfully. He sat down on the stood by the end of the bed.

"Seven centimeters," he said, "Only three more to go!"

"Seven?" I asked, "I can start pushing now, right?"

"We should really wait until you're at ten," he said, standing up.

"That's not fair!" I said. "Gaara, you're Kazekage! Tell him it's time to start pushing."

Gaara just gazed at me before saying, "You have to wait until the doctor—"

"Oh what do you know, you big tree," I snapped.

He continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm just so sick of this… you try—_ow…ow, ow, ow!" _

I groaned as I was hit by another contraction. I squeezed Gaara's hand harder and felt him wince.

I must be stronger than I thought.

That or just _really_ in pain.

I'm going to assume it's the latter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Go get the doctor," I said, pointing at the door, "I think I'm ready. I don't care if I'm not—I'm having this baby!"

Gaara got up and walked to the door, and I saw him flag someone down. A few minutes later the medic came in.

"Shall we see if you're ready?" he asked jollily.

"Oh _I'm ready," _I hissed.

He sat down and lifted up my hospital gown. "Ten centimeters!" he said, "Looks like you're ready to start labor!"

"Oh thank _God,"_ I said, leaning my head back in relef, "Thank _God…_I… does it really hurt as much as they say?" I asked, lifting up my head to look at the medic.

The medic just look at me. "I've got to find the nurses," he said and hurried out.

"That didn't sound good," I said, "Did that sound good? Does it really hurt?"

Gaara just looked at me. "I don't know," he said, "I've never given birth before."

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked, chuckling despite myself.

I felt another contraction come.

The medic came in with two nurses.

"Alright," he said, sitting down. One of the nurses was wheeling in a delivery cart with a bunch of tools. "Start pushing."

I held my breath and pushed as hard as I could, groaning loudly as I did so.

"Don't forget to breath!" the medic said loudly, "Push harder! Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

I squeezed Gaara's hand harder, still groaning.

"Lord Kazekage," the medic said, "Make sure she breathes!"

"Keep breathing," Gaara said soothingly, "Keep breath…" he winced again as I felt another contraction and squeezed his hand harder.

I was sweating so much I don't even know how I'm still holding his hand.

"Alright," the medic said, "I'm going to need to you to push again. Push… five…four…three—"

"Two—one!" I shouted quickly, still squeezing Gaara's hand as if my life depended on it. "I can't do this!" I cried, "Gaara, I need you to do it for me!"

"I… I _can't…"_ he said desperately, and I could see that this was not something ninjas train for. He looked petrified.

"Well _I _can't do it!" I said.

"I'm going to need you to push again," The medic said again. "Come on, push _harder. _Come on, Grace, I'm going to need you to _push!"_

"_That's that helping!" _I shrieked, but I gritted my teeth and groaned out another long push. I was in unbelievable pain and I wanted nothing more than for it to all go away and to fall asleep, but I managed to keep pushing.

"Alright," the medic said, "He's breeched, so you're going to have to push harder!"

"What do you mean, he's breeched?" I demanded breathlessly.

"He's coming out the wrong way," the medic said, "It just means you're going to have to push _harder. _Come on, push… five... four… three…two…"

Suddenly it felt like a great pressure was released and the medic was standing up, holding a red, bloody little infant.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked Gaara.

Gaara stood up shakily and walked over. I watched as the umbilical cord was clamped and then Gaara took the scissors and cut it. The baby was screaming.

"Looks like it's a girl!" the medic said, handing the baby to one of the nurses.

"A girl?" I asked, my eyes wide as I took in deep breaths, "What do you mean—where are you taking her?" I demanded tearily.

"She's just getting washed up," the medic said.

I nodded and Gaara returned to my side.

I felt another contraction, "What's going on?" I asked, "Why am I getting more contractions?"

"That's the placenta coming out," the doctor said, "This should be easy, just push."

I did and felt another pressure release. One of the nurses came and took it away.

"Where is she?" I asked, and then I saw the nurse that had taken the baby away returning, the baby wrapped in a blanket with a little pink hat on her head.

"Here's your baby," the nurse said kindly as she handed her to me.

I sat up straighter and took her into my arms, gazing at her red scrunched up face. She wasn't crying anymore.

This… was my baby…

"She's beautiful," Gaara said.

I looked up at him and smiled, and then looked back down at the baby.

Gaara was right. She _was_ beautiful.

She was the most beautiful little person I have ever seen.

"Do you have a name yet?" the medic asked.

"Oh?" I couldn't look away from her, "No…" I said, "Not yet."

"That's fine," the medic said, "For now we'll call her Baby-Girl-Sarutobi."

He left as well as the nurses.

"Congratulations," Gaara said.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Kankurō and Temari standing there.

"Can we come in?" Kankurō asked.

I nodded.

They walked in, coming over to the other side of the bed.

"He's so beautiful," Temari said.

"It's a girl," I said.

"I thought it was a boy," Temari asked, confused.

"Sakura must have read the sonogram wrong," I said, "That's quite common."

"What are you going to call her?" Kankurō asked.

"I don't know yet…" I said, still gazing down at her little face.

I looked up at Gaara, "Thank you," I said, "For being here with me."

He nodded, and I saw him smile at me.

I looked back down at my baby's face.

She was… the most perfect person I have ever seen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of the gate.

"Identification?" the guard asked.

"We don't have time for this!" he shouted, "Our friend is giving birth!"

The guard gave him a long, hard look. _"Identification," _he repeated.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then pulled it out, showing him.

The rest of them did the same.

"State your business," the guard said.

"We're here because our friend is giving birth!" Naruto shouted in his face.

"I don't like your tone," the guard growled back.

"Okay," Kakashi said, stepping in-between the two, "Look, we're just here to see a friend, who is at the hospital."

"Very well," the guard said, sending Naruto a reproachful glare, "You may enter."

They rushed in.

"Good thing we already know the way to the hospital," Sakura said as they hurried there.

They entered through the front doors and Naruto ran to the front desk. "Where's Grace Sarutobi's room?" he demanded.

The nurse on duty looked alarmed but looked at a chart and then said, "Room 201B."

"Thanks!" Naruto said, dashing off.

"It's in _that _direction," the nurse yelled after him, pointing in the opposite direction.

Naruto turned around so fast that he made a wide arc, nearly knocking into an old man as he did so. He sped in the direction that the nurse pointed in, the others following quickly.

"NO RUNNING!" The nurse shouted after them, but Naruto didn't listen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I heard shouting and looked up towards the door. Those voices sounded familiar.

Suddenly I was seeing Naruto's face appear in the doorway, and he rushed in, "Am I too late?" he asked breathlessly.

"A little bit," I said, smiling when I saw him, "She's already here."

Naruto blinked and then looked down at my arms.

"She?" he asked, walking over, wide eyed.

I saw Lee, Guy and Konohamaru dash in, Sakura and Kin behind them, and then Akai and Kakashi walked in after them.

"Wow," I said, "So many people?"

"Let me see little Itachi," Kin said, walking up to the bed.

"Actually she's a girl," I said.

"A girl?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah," I said, "You must have read the sonogram wrong."

"Heh," Konohamaru snickered, "You suck."

"I do not!" Sakura said, crossing her arms, "Reading sonograms wrong is quite common!'

"It doesn't matter anyway," I said, "All that matters is that she's here…"

"She's so beautiful," Akai said, looking down at her.

I heard sobs and looked up to see Guy standing at the foot of the bed, tearing up.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's just… the miracle of birth is so beautiful…" he wept.

I resisted the urge to snicker.

"So what are you going to call her?" Kin asked.

"What? It's not going to be Itachi?" Konohamaru asked, "I kind of like that for a girl!"

"No," I said, "It's not going to be Itachi… I'll think of something."

"My little niece," Konohamaru said.

"Mine too," Naruto said, grinning at me.

"But I'm he only one _related_ to her," Konohamaru said.

"No, you're not," Naruto said.

The door opened and I looked past the people standing around my bed to see Gaara walk in with a water bottle. He walked to my side and opened it, and then offered it to me.

"Thanks," I said, awkwardly accepting it. I took a drink

"Gaara," Naruto said, "What are you doing here?"

"Gaara was here the whole time," I said, "He was my coach. He was very helpful. I couldn't have done it without him."

Naruto clapped Gaara on the shoulder. "Thanks, my man," he said seriously.

"It was my pleasure," Gaara said.

"I hope it wasn't pleasurable for you," I joked, "It certainly wasn't for me."

"So," Sakura said, "Does it hurt as much as they say?"

I looked down at the baby sleeping in my arms, "I don't even remember…" I said quietly.

"How can you not remember?" Naruto asked, "I think _I_ would remember if I just pushed something out of my vagina."

"It doesn't matter anymore is what I'm saying," I said.

"So," Naruto said, "Can I hold her?"

I nodded and carefully handed her to him. He held her close her his arms. "She's so tiny…" he said quietly. "I can't believe it… my goddaughter…"

"You're her Godfather?" Kin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am," Naruto said, looking at me for support.

"Of course," I said, "Actually… I was thinking she could have _two _Godfathers."

"Who else?" Naruto asked.

I smiled and then looked at Gaara. "I was actually kind of hoping _Gaara_ could be her other Godfather."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"I… really?" he asked.

I nodded. "You were here when she was born," I said, "You filled in the role of her father. It's only natural you be her Godfather."

Gaara smiled, and it was a genuine smile.

"Want to hold her?" Naruto asked, and he began handing her off to Gaara.

Gaara looked like a deer in the headlights as he accepted the little buddle, and he looked down at her.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is," Naruto said.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that but all I can see is a constipated potato," Kin said.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" he said, shrugging, "she's a _cute_ constipated potato."

Gaara held her for a few more minutes until everyone else decided they wanted a turn, and the baby was handed off to everyone in the room. Finally she woke up and Akai, who was the last to hold her, handed her back to me.

I rocked her back to sleep.

"Man, I'm hungry," Naruto said, "Who wants lunch?"

"I do," Kin said, "I'm starving."

"There's a cafeteria," Gaara said, "I'll take you there."

Everyone but Neji left the room.

"You don't want to go with them?" I asked.

"I'm not that hungry," Neji said, walking over to the seat that Gaara had been occupying during the birth and sitting down.

"You've been awfully quiet," I said, "What? You don't think she's cute?"

Neji gave me a look. "She's beautiful," he said, "And contrary to what Kin said, _not_ like a constipated potato."

"Good," I said, grinning.

We sat in silence for a while before Neji said, "I'm proud of you."

I looked up at him in surprise. "What for?" I asked.

"For doing this," he said, "For pushing through."

"Well," I said, "I can't be depressed any longer. Not with this little buddle of joy…"

I gazed down at the baby for a few moments before I looked up at Neji. "Neji," I said, "I'm sorry… for what I said. I was mean to you when I was recovering from Sasuke's death and… and I shouldn't have been."

He shrugged, "I barely remember it."

"Yeah, well I do," I said. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Which things in particular?" he asked.

"About me never loving you the same way I loved Sasuke," I said.

We gazed at each other for a long while.

"I know," he said.

I smiled.

"So, do you have any ideas for a name?" he asked.

I looked down at the baby in my arms.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Yeah, I think I do. It's a name I thought of a long time ago."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ayame," I said, smiling.

_**THE END**_

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story!**

**Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you thought!**

**I hope you guys all have fantastic and fulfilling lives!**

**Best wishes,**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


End file.
